Keep it in the Family, boy
by avengerofsock
Summary: Hank and Bobby go out on a father and son camping trip. Deep in the woods they form a deep, passionate relationship that nobody could ever understand. They hide their love from the world, in fear of prosecution. Then everything changes when Peggy comes home from substitute teaching early and finds out the truth that has been hidden from her.
1. Chapter 1

riverrun, past Eve and Adam's, from swerve of shore to bend of bay, brings us by

a commodius vicus of recirculation back to Howth Castle and Environs.

Sir Tristram, violer d'amores, fr'over the short sea, had passencore rearrived

from North Armorica on this side the scraggy isthmus of Europe Minor to

wielderfight his penisolate war: nor had topsawyer's rocks by the stream Oconee

exaggerated themselse to Laurens County's gorgios while they went doublin their

mumper all the time: nor avoice from afire bellowsed mishe mishe to tauftauf

thuartpeatrick not yet, though venissoon after, had a kidscad buttended a bland

old isaac: not yet, though all's fair in vanessy, were sosie sesthers wroth with

twone nathandjoe. Rot a peck of pa's malt had Jhem or Shen brewed by arclight

and rory end to the regginbrow was to be seen ringsome on the aquaface.

The fall

(bababadalgharaghtakamminarronnkonnbronntonnerronntuonnthunntrovarrhounawnskawntoohoohoordenenthurnuk!)

of a once wallstrait oldparr is retaled early in bed and later on life down

through all christian minstrelsy. The great fall of the offwall entailed at such

short notice the pftjschute of Finnegan, erse solid man, that the humptyhillhead

of humself prumptly sends an unquiring one well to the west in quest of his

tumptytumtoes: and their upturnpikepointandplace is at the knock out in the park

where oranges have been laid to rust upon the green since devlinsfirst loved

livvy.

What clashes here of wills gen wonts, oystrygods gaggin fishygods! Brekkek

Kekkek Kekkek Kekkek! Koax Koax Koax! Ualu Ualu Ualu! Quaouauh! Where the

Baddelaries partisans are still out to mathmaster Malachus Micgranes and the

Verdons catapelting the camibalistics out of the Whoyteboyce of Hoodie Head.

Assiegates and boomeringstroms. Sod's brood, be me fear! Sanglorians, save! Arms

apeal with larms, appalling. Killykillkilly: a toll, a toll. What chance

cuddleys, what cashels aired and ventilated! What bidimetoloves sinduced by what

tegotetabsolvers! What true feeling for their's hayair with what strawng voice

of false jiccup! O here here how hoth sprowled met the duskt the father of

fornicationists but, (O my shining stars and body!) how hath fanespanned most

high heaven the skysign of soft advertisement! But was iz? Iseut? Ere were

sewers? The oaks of ald now they lie in peat yet elms leap where askes lay.

Phall if you but will, rise you must: and none so soon either shall the pharce

for the nunce come to a setdown secular phoenish.

Bygmester Finnegan, of the Stuttering Hand, freemen's maurer, lived in the

broadest way immarginable in his rushlit toofarback for messuages before joshuan

judges had given us numbers or Helviticus committed deuteronomy (one yeastyday

he sternely struxk his tete in a tub for to watsch the future of his fates but

ere he swiftly stook it out again, by the might of moses, the very water was

eviparated and all the guenneses had met their exodus so that ought to show you

what a pentschanjeuchy chap he was!) and during mighty odd years this man of

hod, cement and edifices in Toper's Thorp piled buildung supra buildung pon the

banks for the livers by the Soangso. He addle liddle phifie Annie ugged the

little craythur. Wither hayre in honds tuck up your part inher. Oftwhile

balbulous, mithre ahead, with goodly trowel in grasp and ivoroiled overalls

which he habitacularly fondseed, like Haroun Childeric Eggeberth he would

caligulate by multiplicables the alltitude and malltitude until he seesaw by

neatlight of the liquor wheretwin 'twas born, his roundhead staple of other days

to rise in undress maisonry upstanded (joygrantit!), a waalworth of a skyerscape

of most eyeful hoyth entowerly, erigenating from next to nothing and

celescalating the himals and all, hierarchitectitiptitoploftical, with a burning

bush abob off its baubletop and with larrons o'toolers clittering up and tombles

a'buckets clottering down.

Of the first was he to bare arms and a name: Wassaily Booslaeugh of

Riesengeborg. His crest of huroldry, in vert with ancillars, troublant, argent,

a hegoak, poursuivant, horrid, horned. His scutschum fessed, with archers

strung, helio, of the second. Hootch is for husbandman handling his hoe.

Hohohoho, Mister Finn, you're going to be Mister Finnagain! Comeday morm and, O,

you're vine! Sendday's eve and, ah, you're vinegar! Hahahaha, Mister Funn,

you're going to be fined again!

What then agentlike brought about that tragoady thundersday this municipal sin

business? Our cubehouse still rocks as earwitness to the thunder of his arafatas

but we hear also through successive ages that shebby choruysh of unkalified

muzzlenimiissilehims that would blackguardise the whitestone ever hurtleturtled

out of heaven. Stay us wherefore in our search for tighteousness, O Sustainer,

what time we rise and when we take up to toothmick and before we lump down upown

our leatherbed and in the night and at the fading of the stars ! For a nod to

the nabir is better than wink to the wabsanti. Otherways wesways like that

provost scoffing bedoueen the jebel and the jpysian sea. Cropherb the

crunchbracken shall decide. Then we'll know if the feast is a flyday. She has a

gift of seek on site and she allcasually ansars helpers, the dreamydeary. Heed!

Heed ! It may half been a missfired brick, as some say, or it mought have been

due to a collupsus of his back promises, as others looked at it. (There extand

by now one thousand and one stories, all told, of the same). But so sore did abe

ite ivvy's holired abbles, (what with the wallhall's horrors of rollsrights,

carhacks, stonengens, kisstvanes, tramtrees, fargobawlers, autokinotons,

hippohobbilies, streetfleets, tournintaxes, megaphoggs, circuses and wardsmoats

and basilikerks and aeropagods and the hoyse and the jollybrool and the peeler

in the coat and the mecklenburk bitch bite at his ear and the merlinburrow

burrocks and his fore old porecourts, the bore the more, and his blightblack

workingstacks at twelvepins a dozen and the noobibusses sleighding along

Safetyfirst Street and the derryjellybies snooping around Tell-No-Tailors'

Corner and the fumes and the hopes and the strupithump of his ville's indigenous

romekeepers, homesweepers, domecreepers, thurum and thurum in fancymud murumd

and all the uproor from all the aufroofs, a roof for may and a reef for hugh

butt under his bridge suits tony) wan warning Phill filt tippling full. His howd

feeled heavy, his hoddit did shake. (There was a wall of course in erection)

Dimb! He stottered from the latter. Damb! he was dud. Dumb! Mastabatoom,

mastabadtomm, when a mon merries his lute is all long. For whole the world to

see.

Shize? I should shee! Macool, Macool, orra whyi deed ye diie? of a trying

thirstay mournin? Sobs they sighdid at Fillagain's chrissormiss wake, all the

hoolivans of the nation, prostrated in their consternation and their

duodisimally profusive plethora of ululation. There was plumbs and grumes and

cheriffs and citherers and raiders and cinemen too. And the all gianed in with

the shoutmost shoviality. Agog and magog and the round of them agrog. To the

continuation of that celebration until Hanandhunigan's extermination! Some in

kinkin corass, more, kankan keening. Belling him up and filling him down. He's

stiff but he's steady is Priam Olim ! 'Twas he was the dacent gaylabouring

youth. Sharpen his pillowscone, tap up his bier! E'erawhere in this whorl would

ye hear sich a din again? With their deepbrow fundigs and the dusty fidelios.

They laid him brawdawn alanglast bed. With a bockalips of finisky fore his feet.

And a barrowload of guenesis hoer his head. Tee the tootal of the fluid hang the

twoddle of the fuddled, O !

Hurrah, there is but young gleve for the owl globe wheels in view which is

tautaulogically the same thing. Well, Him a being so on the flounder of his bulk

like an overgrown babeling, let wee peep, see, at Hom, well, see peegee ought he

ought, platterplate. Hum ! From Shopalist to Bailywick or from ashtun to

baronoath or from Buythebanks to Roundthehead or from the foot of the bill to

ireglint's eye he calmly extensolies. And all the way (a horn!) from fiord to

fjell his baywinds' oboboes shall wail him rockbound (hoahoahoah!) in

swimswamswum and all the livvylong night, the delldale dalppling night, the

night of bluerybells, her flittaflute in tricky trochees (O carina! O carina!)

wake him. With her issavan essavans and her patterjackmartins about all them

inns and ouses. Tilling a teel of a tum, telling a toll of a teary turty

Taubling. Grace before Glutton. For what we are, gifs a gross if we are, about

to believe. So pool the begg and pass the kish for crawsake. Omen. So sigh us.

Grampupus is fallen down but grinny sprids the boord. Whase on the joint of a

desh? Finfoefom the Fush. Whase be his baken head? A loaf of Singpantry's

Kennedy bread. And whase hitched to the hop in his tayle? A glass of Danu

U'Dunnell's foamous olde Dobbelin ayle. But, lo, as you would quaffoff his

fraudstuff and sink teeth through that pyth of a flowerwhite bodey behold of him

as behemoth for he is noewhemoe. Finiche! Only a fadograph of a yestern scene.

Almost rubicund Salmosalar, ancient fromout the ages of the Agapemonides, he is

smolten in our mist, woebecanned and packt away. So that meal's dead off for

summan, schlook, schlice and goodridhirring.

Yet may we not see still the brontoichthyan form outlined aslumbered, even in

our own nighttime by the sedge of the troutling stream that Bronto loved and

Brunto has a lean on. Hic cubat edilis. Apud libertinam parvulam. Whatif she be

in flags or flitters, reekierags or sundyechosies, with a mint of mines or

beggar a pinnyweight. Arrah, sure, we all love little Anny Ruiny, or, we mean to

say, lovelittle Anna Rayiny, when unda her brella, mid piddle med puddle, she

ninnygoes nannygoes nancing by. Yoh! Brontolone slaaps, yoh snoores. Upon Benn

Heather, in Seeple Isout too. The cranic head on him, caster of his reasons,

peer yuthner in yondmist. Whooth? His clay feet, swarded in verdigrass, stick up

starck where he last fellonem, by the mund of the magazine wall, where our maggy

seen all, with her sisterin shawl. While over against this belles' alliance

beyind Ill Sixty, ollollowed ill! bagsides of the fort, bom, tarabom, tarabom,

lurk the ombushes, the site of the lyffing-in-wait of the upjock and hockums.

Hence when the clouds roll by, jamey, a proudseye view is enjoyable of our

mounding's mass, now Wallinstone national museum, with, in some greenish

distance, the charmful waterloose country and the two quitewhite villagettes who

hear show of themselves so gigglesomes minxt the follyages, the prettilees!

Penetrators are permitted into the museomound free. Welsh and the Paddy

Patkinses, one shelenk! Redismembers invalids of old guard find poussepousse

pousseypram to sate the sort of their butt. For her passkey supply to the

janitrix, the mistress Kathe. Tip.

This the way to the museyroom. Mind your hats goan in! Now yiz are in the

Willingdone Museyroom. This is a Prooshious gunn. This is a ffrinch. Tip. This

is the flag of the Prooshious, the Cap and Soracer. This is the bullet that byng

the flag of the Prooshious. This is the ffrinch that fire on the Bull that bang

the flag of the Prooshious. Saloos the Crossgunn! Up with your pike and fork!

Tip. (Bullsfoot! Fine!) This is the triplewon hat of Lipoleum. Tip. Lipoleumhat.

This is the Willingdone on his same white harse, the Cokenhape. This is the big

Sraughter Willingdone, grand and magentic in his goldtin spurs and his ironed

dux and his quarterbrass woodyshoes and his magnate's gharters and his bangkok's

best and goliar's goloshes and his pulluponeasyan wartrews. This is his big wide

harse. Tip. This is the three lipoleum boyne grouching down in the living detch.

This is an inimyskilling inglis, this is a scotcher grey, this is a davy,

stooping. This is the bog lipoleum mordering the lipoleum beg. A Gallawghurs

argaumunt. This is the petty lipoleum boy that was nayther bag nor bug. Assaye,

assaye! Touchole Fitz Tuomush. Dirty MacDyke. And Hairy O'Hurry. All of them

arminus-varminus. This is Delian alps. This is Mont Tivel, this is Mont Tipsey,

this is the Grand Mons Injun. This is the crimealine of the alps hooping to

sheltershock the three lipoleums. This is the jinnies with their legahorns

feinting to read in their handmade's book of stralegy while making their war

undisides the Willingdone. The jinnies is a cooin her hand and the jinnies is a

ravin her hair and the Willingdone git the band up. This is big Willingdone

mormorial tallowscoop Wounderworker obscides on the flanks of the jinnies.

Sexcaliber hrosspower. Tip. This is me Belchum sneaking his phillippy out of his

most Awful Grimmest Sunshat Cromwelly. Looted. This is the jinnies' hastings

dispatch for to irrigate the Willingdone. Dispatch in thin red lines cross the

shortfront of me Belchum. Yaw, yaw, yaw! Leaper Orthor. Fear siecken! Fieldgaze

thy tiny frow. Hugacting. Nap. That was the tictacs of the jinnies for to

fontannoy the Willingdone. Shee, shee, shee! The jinnies is jillous agincourting

all the lipoleums. And the lipoleums is gonn boycottoncrezy onto the one

Willingdone. And the Willingdone git the band up. This is bode Belchum, bonnet

to busby, breaking his secred word with a ball up his ear to the Willingdone.

This is the Willingdone's hurold dispitchback. Dispitch desployed on the regions

rare of me Belchum. Salamangra! Ayi, ayi, ayi! Cherry jinnies. Figtreeyou! Damn

fairy ann, Voutre. Willingdone. That was the first joke of Willingdone, tic for

tac. Hee, hee, hee! This is me Belchum in his twelvemile cowchooks, weet, tweet

and stampforth foremost, footing the camp for the jinnies. Drink a sip,

drankasup, for he's as sooner buy a guinness than he'd stale store stout. This

is Rooshious balls. This is a ttrinch. This is mistletropes. This is Canon

Futter with the popynose. After his hundred days' indulgence. This is the

blessed. Tarra's widdars! This is jinnies in the bonny bawn blooches. This is

lipoleums in the rowdy howses. This is the Willingdone, by the splinters of

Cork, order fire. Tonnerre! (Bullsear! Play!) This is camelry, this is floodens,

this is the solphereens in action, this is their mobbily, this is panickburns.

Almeidagad! Arthiz too loose! This is Willingdone cry. Brum! Brum! Cumbrum! This

is jinnies cry. Underwetter! Goat strip Finnlambs! This is jinnies rinning away

to their ousterlists dowan a bunkersheels. With a nip nippy nip and a trip

trippy trip so airy. For their heart's right there. Tip. This is me Belchum's

tinkyou tankyou silvoor plate for citchin the crapes in the cool of his

canister. Poor the pay! This is the bissmark of the marathon merry of the

jinnies they left behind them. This is the Willingdone branlish his same

marmorial tallowscoop SophyKey-Po for his royal divorsion on the rinnaway

jinnies. Gambariste della porca! Dalaveras fimmieras! This is the pettiest of

the lipoleums, Toffeethief, that spy on the Willingdone from his big white

harse, the Capeinhope. Stonewall Willingdone is an old maxy montrumeny.

Lipoleums is nice hung bushellors. This is hiena hinnessy laughing alout at the

Willingdone. This is lipsyg dooley krieging the funk from the hinnessy. This is

the hinndoo Shimar Shin between the dooley boy and the hinnessy. Tip. This is

the wixy old Willingdone picket up the half of the threefoiled hat of lipoleums

fromoud of the bluddle filth. This is the hinndoo waxing ranjymad for a

bombshoob. This is the Willingdone hanking the half of the hat of lipoleums up

the tail on the buckside of his big white harse. Tip. That was the last joke of

Willingdone. Hit, hit, hit! This is the same white harse of the Willingdone,

Culpenhelp, waggling his tailoscrupp with the half of a hat of lipoleums to

insoult on the hinndoo seeboy. Hney, hney, hney! (Bullsrag! Foul!) This is the

seeboy, madrashattaras, upjump and pumpim, cry to the Willingdone: Ap Pukkaru!

Pukka Yurap! This is the Willingdone, bornstable ghentleman, tinders his

maxbotch to the cursigan Shimar Shin. Basucker youstead! This is the dooforhim

seeboy blow the whole of the half of the hat of lipoleums off of the top of the

tail on the back of his big wide harse. Tip (Bullseye! Game!) How Copenhagen

ended. This way the museyroom. Mind your boots goan out.

Phew!

What a warm time we were in there but how keling is here the airabouts! We

nowhere she lives but you mussna tell annaone for the lamp of Jig-a-Lanthern!

It's a candlelittle houthse of a month and one windies. Downadown, High

Downadown. And nummered quaintlymine. And such reasonable weather too ! The

wagrant wind's awalt'zaround the piltdowns and on every blasted knollyrock (if

you can spot fifty I spy four more) there's that gnarlybird ygathering, a

runalittle, doalittle, preealittle, pouralittle, wipealittle,

kicksalittle,severalittle,eatalittle,whinealittle,kenalittle,

helfalittle,pelfalittle gnarlybird. A verytableland of bleakbardfields! Under

his seven wrothschields lies one, Lumproar. His glav toside him. Skud ontorsed.

Our pigeons pair are flewn for northcliffs. The three of crows have flapped it

southenly, kraaking of de baccle to the kvarters of that sky whence triboos

answer; Wail, 'tis well! She niver comes out when Thon's on shower or when

Thon's flash with his Nixy girls or when Thon's blowing toomcracks down the

gaels of Thon. No nubo no! Neblas on you liv! Her would be too moochy afreet. Of

Burymeleg and Bindmerollingeyes and all the deed in the woe. Fe fo fom! She jist

does hopes till byes will be byes. Here, and it goes on to appear now, she

comes, a peacefugle, a parody's bird, a peri potmother, a pringlpik in the

ilandiskippy, with peewee and powwows in beggybaggy on her bickybacky and a

flick flask fleckflinging its pixylighting pacts' huemeramybows, picking here,

pecking there, pussypussy plunderpussy. But it's the armitides toonigh,

militopucos, and toomourn we wish for a muddy kissmans to the minutia workers

and there's to be a gorgeups truce for happinest childher everwere. Come nebo me

and suso sing the day we sallybright. She's burrowed the coacher's headlight the

better to pry (who goes cute goes siocur and shoos aroun) and all spoiled goods

go into her nabsack: curtrages and rattlin buttins, nappy spattees and flasks of

all nations, clavicures and scampulars, maps, keys and woodpiles of haypennies

and moonled brooches with bloodstaned breeks in em, boaston nightgarters and

masses of shoesets and nickelly nacks and foder allmicheal and a lugly parson of

cates and howitzer muchears and midgers and maggets, ills and ells with loffs of

toffs and pleures of bells and the last sigh that come fro the hart (bucklied!)

and the fairest sin the sunsaw (that's cearc!). With Kiss. Kiss Criss. Cross

Criss. Kiss Cross. Undo lives 'end. Slain.

How bootifull and how truetowife of her, when strengly forebidden, to steal our

historic presents from the past postpropheticals so as to will make us all lordy

heirs and ladymaidesses of a pretty nice kettle of fruit. She is livving in our

midst of debt and laffing through all plores for us (her birth is

uncontrollable), with a naperon for her mask and her sabboes kickin arias (so

sair! so solly!) if yous ask me and I saack you. Hou! Hou! Gricks may rise and

Troysirs fall (there being two sights for ever a picture) for in the byways of

high improvidence that's what makes lifework leaving and the world's a cell for

citters to cit in. Let young wimman run away with the story and let young min

talk smooth behind the butteler's back. She knows her knight's duty while Luntum

sleeps. Did ye save any tin? says he. Did I what? with a grin says she. And we

all like a marriedann because she is mercenary. Though the length of the land

lies under liquidation (floote!) and there's nare a hairbrow nor an eyebush on

this glaubrous phace of Herrschuft Whatarwelter she'll loan a vesta and hire

some peat and sarch the shores her cockles to heat and she'll do all a turfwoman

can to piff the business on. Paff. To puff the blaziness on. Poffpoff. And even

if Humpty shell fall frumpty times as awkward again in the beardsboosoloom of

all our grand remonstrancers there'll be iggs for the brekkers come to mournhim,

sunny side up with care. So true is it that therewhere's a turnover the tay is

wet too and when you think you ketch sight of a hind make sure but you're cocked

by a hin.

Then as she is on her behaviourite job of quainance bandy, fruting for

firstlings and taking her tithe, we may take our review of the two mounds to see

nothing of the himples here as at elsewhere, by sixes and sevens, like so many

heegills and collines, sitton aroont, scentbreeched ant somepotreek, in their

swishawish satins and their taffetaffe tights, playing Wharton's Folly, at a

treepurty on the planko in the purk. Stand up, mickos! Make strake for minnas !

By order, Nicholas Proud. We may see and hear nothing if we choose of the

shortlegged bergins off Corkhill or the bergamoors of Arbourhill or the

bergagambols of Summerhill or the bergincellies of Miseryhill or the

countrybossed bergones of Constitutionhill though every crowd has its several

tones and every trade has its clever mechanics and each harmonical has a point

of its own, Olaf's on the rise and Ivor's on the lift and Sitric's place's

between them. But all they are all there scraping along to sneeze out a

likelihood that will solve and salve life's robulous rebus, hopping round his

middle like kippers on a griddle, O, as he lays dormont from the macroborg of

Holdhard to the microbirg of Pied de Poudre. Behove this sound of Irish sense.

Really? Here English might be seen. Royally? One sovereign punned to petery

pence. Regally? The silence speaks the scene. Fake!

So This Is Dyoublong?

Hush! Caution ! Echoland !

How charmingly exquisite! It reminds you of the outwashed engravure that we used

to be blurring on the blotchwall of his innkempt house. Used they? (I am sure

that tiring chabelshoveller with the mujikal chocolat box, Miry Mitchel, is

listening) I say, the remains of the outworn gravemure where used to be blurried

the Ptollmens of the Incabus. Used we? (He is only pretendant to be stugging at

the jubalee harp from a second existed lishener, Fiery Farrelly.) It is well

known. Lokk for himself and see the old butte new. Dbln. W. K. O. O. Hear? By

the mausolime wall. Fimfim fimfim. With a grand funferall. Fumfum fumfum. 'Tis

optophone which ontophanes. List! Wheatstone's magic lyer. They will be tuggling

foriver. They will be lichening for allof. They will be pretumbling forover. The

harpsdischord shall be theirs for ollaves.

Four things therefore, saith our herodotary Mammon Lujius in his grand old

historiorum, wrote near Boriorum, bluest book in baile's annals, f t. in

Dyffinarsky ne'er sall fail til heathersmoke and cloudweed Eire's ile sall pall.

And here now they are,the fear of um. T. Totities! Unum. (Adar.) A bulbenboss

surmounted upon an alderman. Ay, ay! Duum. (Nizam.) A shoe on a puir old wobban.

Ah, ho! Triom. (Tamuz.) An auburn mayde, o'brine a'bride, to be desarted. Adear,

adear! Quodlibus. (Marchessvan.) A penn no weightier nor a polepost. And so. And

all. (Succoth.)

So, how idlers' wind turning pages on pages, as innocens with anaclete play

popeye antipop, the leaves of the living in the boke of the deeds, annals of

themselves timing the cycles of events grand and national, bring fassilwise to

pass how.

II32 A.D. Men like to ants or emmets wondern upon a groot hwide Whallfisk which

lay in a Runnel. Blubby wares upat Ublanium.

566 A.D. On Baalfire's night of this year after deluge a crone that hadde a

wickered Kish for to hale dead tunes from the bog lookit under the blay of her

Kish as she ran for to sothisfeige her cowrieosity and be me sawl but she found

hersell sackvulle of swart goody quickenshoon ant small illigant brogues, so

rich in sweat. Blurry works at Hurdlesford.

(Silent.)

566 A.D. At this time it fell out that a brazenlockt damsel grieved

(sobralasolas!) because that Puppette her minion was ravisht-of her by the ogre

Puropeus Pious. Bloody wars in Ballyaughacleeaghbally.

II32. A.D. Two sons at an hour were born until a goodman and his hag. These sons

called themselves Caddy and Primas. Primas was a santryman and drilled all

decent people. Caddy went to Winehouse and wrote o peace a farce. Blotty words

for Dublin.

Somewhere, parently, in the ginnandgo gap between antediluvious and annadominant

the copyist must have fled with his scroll. The billy flood rose or an elk

charged him or the sultrup worldwright from the excelsissimost empyrean (bolt,

in sum) earthspake or the Dannamen gallous banged pan the bliddy duran. A

scribicide then and there is led off under old's code with some fine covered by

six marks or ninepins in metalmen for the sake of his labour's dross while it

will be only now and again in our rear of o'er era, as an upshoot of military

and civil engagements, that a gynecure was let on to the scuffold for taking

that same fine sum covertly by meddlement with the drawers of his neighbour's

safe.

Now after all that farfatch'd and peragrine or dingnant or clere lift we our

ears, eyes of the darkness, from the tome of Liber Lividus and, (toh!), how

paisibly eirenical, all dimmering dunes and gloamering glades, selfstretches

afore us our fredeland's plain! Lean neath stone pine the pastor lies with his

crook; young pricket by pricket's sister nibbleth on returned viridities; amaid

her rocking grasses the herb trinity shams lowliness; skyup is of evergrey.

Thus, too, for donkey's years. Since the bouts of Hebear and Hairyman the

cornflowers have been staying at Ballymun, the duskrose has choosed out

Goatstown's hedges, twolips have pressed togatherthem by sweet Rush, townland of

twinedlights, the whitethorn and the redthorn have fairygeyed the mayvalleys of

Knockmaroon, and, though for rings round them, during a chiliad of

perihelygangs, the Formoreans have brittled the tooath of the Danes and the

Oxman has been pestered by the Firebugs and the Joynts have thrown up

jerrybuilding to the Kevanses and Little on the Green is childsfather to the

City (Year! Year! And laughtears!), these paxsealing buttonholes have quadrilled

across the centuries and whiff now whafft to us, fresh and made-of-all-smiles

as, on the eve of Killallwho.

The babbelers with their thangas vain have been (confusium hold them!) they were

and went; thigging thugs were and houhnhymn songtoms were and comely norgels

were and pollyfool fiansees. Menn have thawed, clerks have surssurhummed, the

blond has sought of the brune: Elsekiss thou may, mean Kerry piggy?: and the

duncledames have countered with the hellish fellows: Who ails tongue coddeau,

aspace of dumbillsilly? And they fell upong one another: and themselves they

have fallen. And still nowanights and by nights of yore do all bold floras of

the field to their shyfaun lovers say only: Cull me ere I wilt to thee!: and,

but a little later: Pluck me whilst I blush! Well may they wilt, marry, and

profusedly blush, be troth! For that saying is as old as the howitts. Lave a

whale a while in a whillbarrow (isn't it the truath I'm tallin ye?) to have fins

and flippers that shimmy and shake. Tim Timmycan timped hir, tampting Tam.

Fleppety! Flippety! Fleapow!

Hop!

In the name of Anem this carl on the kopje in pelted thongs a parth a lone who

the joebiggar be he? Forshapen his pigmaid hoagshead, shroonk his plodsfoot. He

hath locktoes, this shortshins, and, Obeold that's pectoral, his mammamuscles

most mousterious. It is slaking nuncheon out of some thing's brain pan. Me

seemeth a dragon man. He is almonthst on the kiep fief by here, is Comestipple

Sacksoun, be it junipery or febrewery, marracks or alebrill or the ramping riots

of pouriose and

froriose. What a quhare soort of a mahan. It is evident the michindaddy. Lets we

overstep his fire defences and these kraals of slitsucked marrogbones. (Cave!)

He can prapsposterus the pillory way to Hirculos pillar. Come on, fool

porterfull, hosiered women blown monk sewer? Scuse us, chorley guy! You

tollerday donsk? N. You tolkatiff scowegian? Nn. You spigotty anglease? Nnn. You

phonio saxo? Nnnn. Clear all so! 'Tis a Jute. Let us swop hats and excheck a few

strong verbs weak oach eather yapyazzard abast the blooty creeks.

Jute.- Yutah!

Mutt.- Mukk's pleasurad.

Jute.- Are you jeff?

Mutt.- Somehards.

Jute.- But you are not jeffmute?

Mutt.- Noho. Only an utterer.

Jute.- Whoa? Whoat is the mutter with you?

Mutt.- I became a stun a stummer.

Jute.- What a hauhauhauhaudibble thing, to be cause! How, Mutt?

Mutt.- Aput the buttle, surd.

Jute.- Whose poddle? Wherein?

Mutt.- The Inns of Dungtarf where Used awe to be he.

Jute.- You that side your voise are almost inedible to me.

Become a bitskin more wiseable, as if I were you.

Mutt.- Has? Has at? Hasatency? Urp, Boohooru! Booru

Usurp! I trumple from rath in mine mines when I rimimirim !

Jute.- One eyegonblack. Bisons is bisons. Let me fore all

your hasitancy cross your qualm with trink gilt. Here

have sylvan coyne, a piece of oak. Ghinees hies good for you.

Mutt.- Louee, louee! How wooden I not know it, the intellible

greytcloak of Cedric Silkyshag! Cead mealy

faulty rices for one dabblin bar. Old grilsy growlsy!

He was poached on in that eggtentical spot. Here

where the liveries, Monomark. There where the

missers moony, Minnikin passe.

Jute.- Simply because as Taciturn pretells, our wrongstory

shortener, he dumptied the wholeborrow of rubbages on to soil here.

Mutt.- Just how a puddinstone inat the brookcells by a riverpool.

Jute.- Load Allmarshy! Wid wad for a norse like?

Mutt.- Somular with a bull on a clompturf. Rooks roarum

rex roome! I could snore to him of the spumy horn,

with his woolseley side in, by the neck I am sutton

on, did Brian d' of Linn.

Jute.- Boildoyle and rawhoney on me when I can beuraly

forsstand a weird from sturk to finnic in such a pat

what as your rutterdamrotter. Onheard of and

umscene! Gut aftermeal! See you doomed.

Mutt.- Quite agreem. Bussave a sec. Walk a dun blink

roundward this albutisle and you skull see how olde

ye plaine of my Elters, hunfree and ours, where wone

to wail whimbrel to peewee o'er the saltings, where

wilby citie by law of isthmon, where by a droit of

signory, icefloe was from his Inn the Byggning to

whose Finishthere Punct. Let erehim ruhmuhrmuhr.

Mearmerge two races, swete and brack. Morthering

rue. Hither, craching eastuards, they are in surgence:

hence, cool at ebb, they requiesce. Countlessness of

livestories have netherfallen by this plage, flick as

flowflakes, litters from aloft, like a waast wizzard all of

whirlworlds. Now are all tombed to the mound, isges

to isges, erde from erde. Pride, O pride, thy prize!

Jute.- 'Stench!

Mutt.- Fiatfuit! Hereinunder lyethey. Llarge by the smal an'

everynight life olso th'estrange, babylone the great

grandhotelled with tit tit tittlehouse, alp on earwig,

drukn on ild, likeas equal to anequal in this sound

seemetery which iz leebez luv.

Jute.- 'Zmorde!

Mutt.- Meldundleize! By the fearse wave behoughted.

Despond's sung. And thanacestross mound have swollup

them all. This ourth of years is not save brickdust

and being humus the same roturns. He who runes

may rede it on all fours. O'c'stle, n'wc'stle, tr'c'stle,

crumbling! Sell me sooth the fare for Humblin!

Hum blady Fair. But speak it allsosiftly, moulder! Be in

your whisht!

Jute.- Whysht?

Mutt.- The gyant Forficules with Amni the fay.

Jute.- Howe?

Mutt.- Here is viceking's graab.

Jute.- Hwaad !

Mutt.- Ore you astoneaged, jute you?

Jute.- Oye am thonthorstrok, thing mud.

(Stoop) if you are abcedminded, to this claybook, what curios of signs (please

stoop), in this allaphbed! Can you rede (since We and Thou had it out already)

its world? It is the same told of all. Many. Miscegenations on miscegenations.

Tieckle. They lived und laughed ant loved end left. Forsin. Thy thingdome is

given to the Meades and Porsons. The meandertale, aloss and again, of our old

Heidenburgh in the days when Head-in-Clouds walked the earth. In the ignorance

that implies impression that knits knowledge that finds the nameform that whets

the wits that convey contacts that sweeten sensation that drives desire that

adheres to attachment that dogs death that bitches birth that entails the

ensuance of existentiality. But with a rush out of his navel reaching the

reredos of Ramasbatham. A terricolous vivelyonview this; queer and it continues

to be quaky. A hatch, a celt, an earshare the pourquose of which was to cassay

the earthcrust at all of hours, furrowards, bagawards, like yoxen at the

turnpaht. Here say figurines billycoose arming and mounting. Mounting and arming

bellicose figurines see here. Futhorc, this liffle effingee is for a firefing

called a flintforfall. Face at the eased! O I fay! Face at the waist! Ho, you

fie! Upwap and dump em, Face to Face! When a part so ptee does duty for the

holos we soon grow to use of an allforabit. Here (please to stoop) are selveran

cued peteet peas of quite a pecuniar interest inaslittle as they are the pellets

that make the tomtummy's pay roll. Right rank ragnar rocks and with these rox

orangotangos rangled rough and rightgorong. Wisha, wisha, whydidtha? Thik is for

thorn that's thuck in its thoil like thumfool's thraitor thrust for vengeance.

What a mnice old mness it all mnakes! A middenhide hoard of objects! Olives,

beets, kimmells, dollies, alfrids, beatties, cormacks and daltons. Owlets' eegs

(O stoop to please!) are here, creakish from age and all now quite epsilene, and

oldwolldy wobblewers, haudworth a wipe o grass. Sss! See the snake wurrums

everyside! Our durlbin is sworming in sneaks. They came to our island from

triangular Toucheaterre beyond the wet prairie rared up in the midst of the

cargon of prohibitive pomefructs but along landed Paddy Wippingham and the his

garbagecans cotched the creeps of them pricker than our whosethere outofman

could quick up her whatsthats. Somedivide and sumthelot but the tally turns

round the same balifuson. Racketeers and bottloggers.

Axe on thwacks on thracks, axenwise. One by one place one be three dittoh and

one before. Two nursus one make a plausible free and idim behind. Starting off

with a big boaboa and threelegged calvers and ivargraine jadesses with a message

in their mouths. And a hundreadfilled unleavenweight of liberorumqueue to con an

we can till allhorrors eve. What a meanderthalltale to unfurl and with what an

end in view of squattor and anntisquattor and postproneauntisquattor! To say too

us to be every tim, nick and larry of us, sons of the sod, sons, littlesons, yea

and lealittlesons, when usses not to be, every sue, siss and sally of us,

dugters of Nan! Accusative ahnsire! Damadam to infinities

True there was in nillohs dieybos as yet no lumpend papeer in the waste,and

mightmountain Penn still groaned for the micies to let flee. All was of

ancientry. You gave me a boot (signs on it!) and I ate the wind. I quizzed you a

quid (with for what?) and you went to the quod. But the world, mind, is, was and

will be writing its own wrunes for ever, man, on all matters that fall under the

ban of our infrarational senses fore the last milchcamel, the heartvein

throbbing between his eyebrowns, has still to moor before the tomb of his cousin

charmian where his date is tethered by the palm that's hers. But the horn, the

drinking, the day of dread are not now. A bone, a pebble, a ramskin; chip them,

chap them, cut them up allways; leave them to terracook in the muttheringpot:

and Gutenmorg with his cromagnom charter, tintingfast and great primer must once

for omniboss step rubrickredd out of the wordpress else is there no virtue more

in alcohoran. For that (the rapt one warns) is what papyr is meed of, made of,

hides and hints and misses in prints. Till ye finally (though not yet endlike)

meet with the acquaintance of Mister Typus, Mistress Tope and all the little

typtopies. Fillstup. So you need hardly spell me how every word will be bound

over to carry three score and ten toptypsical readings throughout the book of

Doublends Jined (may his forehead be darkened with mud who would sunder!) till

Daleth, mahomahouma, who oped it closeth thereof the. Dor.

Cry not yet! There's many a smile to Nondum, with sytty maids per man, sir, and

the park's so dark by kindlelight. But look what you have in your handself! The

movibles are scrawling in motions, marching, all of them ago, in pitpat and

zingzang for every busy eerie whig's a bit of a torytale to tell. One's upon a

thyme and two's behind their lettice leap and three's among the strubbely beds.

And the chicks picked their teeths and the dombkey he begay began. You can ask

your ass if he believes it. And so cuddy me only wallops have heels. That one of

a wife with folty barnets. For then was the age when hoops ran high. Of a noarch

and a chopwife; of a pomme full grave and a fammy of levity; or of golden youths

that wanted gelding; or of what the mischievmiss made a man do. Malmarriedad he

was reversogassed by the frisque of her frasques and her prytty pyrrhique. Maye

faye, she's la gaye this snaky woman! From that trippiery toe expectungpelick!

Veil, volantine, valentine eyes. She's the very besch Winnie blows Nay on good.

Flou inn, flow ann. Hohore! So it's sure it was her not we! But lay it easy,

gentle mien, we are in rearing of a norewhig. So weenybeenyveenyteeny. Comsy

see! Het wis if ee newt. Lissom! lissom! I am doing it. Hark, the corne

entreats! And the larpnotes prittle.

It was of a night, late, lang time agone, in an auldstane eld, when Adam was

delvin and his madameen spinning watersilts, when mulk mountynotty man was

everybully and the first leal ribberrobber that ever had her ainway everybuddy

to his lovesaking eyes and everybilly lived alove with everybiddy else, and Jarl

van Hoother had his burnt head high up in his lamphouse, laying cold hands on

himself. And his two little jiminies, cousins of ourn, Tristopher and Hilary,

were kickaheeling their dummy on the oil cloth flure of his homerigh, castle and

earthenhouse. And, be dermot, who come to the keep of his inn only the

nieceof-his-in-law, the prankquean. And the prankquean pulled a rosy one and

made her wit foreninst the dour. And she lit up and fireland was ablaze. And

spoke she to the dour in her petty perusienne: Mark the Wans, why do I am alook

alike a poss of porterpease? And that was how the skirtmisshes began. But the

dour handworded her grace in dootch nossow: Shut! So her grace o'malice

kidsnapped up the jiminy Tristopher and into the shandy westerness she rain,

rain, rain. And Jarl van Hoother warlessed after her with soft dovesgall: Stop

deef stop come back to my earin stop. But she swaradid to him: Unlikelihud. And

there was a brannewail that same sabboath night of falling angles somewhere in

Erio. And the prankquean went for her forty years' walk in Tourlemonde and she

washed the blessings of the lovespots off the jiminy with soap sulliver suddles

and she had her four owlers masters for to tauch him his tickles and she

convorted him to the onesure allgood and he became a luderman. So then she

started to rain and to rain and, be redtom, she was back again at Jarl van

Hoother's in a brace of samers and the jiminy with her in her pinafrond, lace at

night, at another time. And where did she come but to the bar of his bristolry.

And Jarl von Hoother had his baretholobruised heels drowned in his cellarmalt,

shaking warm hands with himself and the jimminy Hilary and the dummy in their

first infancy were below on the tearsheet, wringing and coughing, like brodar

and histher. And the prankquean nipped a paly one and lit up again and redcocks

flew flackering from the hillcombs. And she made her witter before the wicked,

saying: Mark the Twy, why do I am alook alike two poss of porterpease? And:

Shut! says the wicked, handwording her madesty. So her madesty 'a forethought'

set down a jiminy and took up a jiminy and all the lilipath ways to Woeman's

Land she rain, rain, rain. And Jarl von Hoother bleethered atter her with a loud

finegale: Stop domb stop come back with my earring stop. But the prankquean

swaradid: Am liking it. And there was a wild old grannewwail that laurency night

of starshootings somewhere in Erio. And the prankquean went for her forty years'

walk in Turnlemeem and she punched the curses of cromcruwell with the nail of a

top into the jiminy and she had her four larksical monitrix to touch him his

tears and she provorted him to the onecertain allsecure and he became a

tristian. So then she started raining, raining, and in a pair of changers, be

dom ter, she was back again at Jarl von Hoother's and the Larryhill with her

under her abromette. And why would she halt at all if not by the ward of his

mansionhome of another nice lace for the third charm? And Jarl von Hoother had

his hurricane hips up to his pantrybox, ruminating in his holdfour stomachs

(Dare! O dare!), ant the jiminy Toughertrees and the dummy were belove on the

watercloth, kissing and spitting, and roguing and poghuing, like knavepaltry and

naivebride and in their second infancy. And the prankquean picked a blank and

lit out and the valleys lay twinkling. And she made her wittest in front of the

arkway of trihump, asking: Mark the Tris, why do I am alook alike three poss of

porter pease? But that was how the skirtmishes endupped. For like the campbells

acoming with a fork lance of-lightning, Jarl von Hoother Boanerges himself, the

old terror of the dames, came hip hop handihap out through the pikeopened arkway

of his three shuttoned castles, in his broadginger hat and his civic chollar and

his allabuff hemmed and his bullbraggin soxangloves and his ladbroke breeks and

his cattegut bandolair and his fur framed panuncular cumbottes like a rudd

yellan gruebleen orangeman in his violet indigonation, to the whole longth of

the strongth of his bowman's bill. And he clopped his rude hand to his eacy

hitch and he ordurd and his thick spch spck for her to shut up shop, dappy. And

the duppy shot the shutter clup

(Perkodhuskurunbarggruauyagokgorlayorgromgremmitghundhurthrumathunaradidillifaititillibumullunukkunun!)

And they all drank free. For one man in his armour was a fat match always for

any girls under shurts. And that was the first peace of illiterative porthery in

all the flamend floody flatuous world. How kirssy the tiler made a sweet unclose

to the Narwhealian captol. Saw fore shalt thou sea. Betoun ye and be. The

prankquean was to hold her dummyship and the jimminies was to keep the peacewave

and van Hoother was to git the wind up. Thus the hearsomeness of the burger

felicitates the whole of the polis.

O foenix culprit! Ex nickylow malo comes mickelmassed bonum. Hill, rill, ones in

company, billeted, less be proud of. Breast high and bestride! Only for that

these will not breathe upon Norronesen or Irenean the secrest of their

soorcelossness. Quarry silex, Homfrie Noanswa! Undy gentian festyknees, Livia

Noanswa? Wolkencap is on him, frowned; audiurient, he would evesdrip, were it

mous at hand, were it dinn of bottles in the far ear. Murk, his vales are

darkling. With lipth she lithpeth to him all to time of thuch on thuch and thow

on thow. She he she ho she ha to la. Hairfluke, if he could bad twig her!

Impalpabunt, he abhears. The soundwaves are his buffeteers; they trompe him with

their trompes; the wave of roary and the wave of hooshed and the wave of

hawhawhawrd and the wave of neverheedthemhorseluggarsandlisteltomine.

Landloughed by his neaghboormistress and perpetrified in his offsprung, sabes

and suckers, the moaning pipers could tell him to his faceback, the louthly one

whose loab we are devorers of, how butt for his hold halibutt, or her to her

pudor puff, the lipalip one whose libe we drink at, how biff for her tiddywink

of a windfall, our breed and washer givers, there would not be a holey spier on

the town nor a vestal flouting in the dock, nay to make plein avowels, nor a yew

nor an eye to play cash cash in Novo Nilbud by swamplight nor a' toole o' tall

o' toll and noddy hint to the convaynience.

He dug in and dug out by the skill of his tilth for himself and all belonging to

him and he sweated his crew beneath his auspice for the living and he urned his

dread, that dragon volant, and he made louse for us and delivered us to boll

weevils amain, that mighty liberator, Unfru-Chikda-Uru-Wukru and begad he did,

our ancestor most worshipful, till he thought of a better one in his windower's

house with that blushmantle upon him from earsend to earsend. And would again

could whispring grassies wake him and may again when the fiery bird disembers.

And will again if so be sooth by elder to his youngers shall be said. Have you

whines for my wedding, did you bring bride and bedding, will you whoop for my

deading is a? Wake? Usgueadbaugham!

Anam muck an dhoul ! Did ye drink me doornail?

Now be aisy, good Mr Finnimore, sir. And take your laysure like a god on pension

and don't be walking abroad. Sure you'd only lose yourself in Healiopolis now

the way your roads in Kapelavaster are that winding there after the calvary, the

North Umbrian and the Fivs Barrow and Waddlings Raid and the Bower Moore and wet

your feet maybe with the foggy dew's abroad. Meeting some sick old bankrupt or

the Cottericks' donkey with his shoe hanging, clankatachankata, or a slut

snoring with an impure infant on a bench. 'Twould turn you against life, so

'twould. And the weather's that mean too. To part from Devlin is hard as Nugent

knew, to leave the clean tanglesome one lushier than its neighbour

enfranchisable fields but let your ghost have no grievance. You're better off,

sir, where you are, primesigned in the full of your dress, bloodeagle waistcoat

and all, remembering your shapes and sizes on the pillow of your babycurls under

your sycamore by the keld water where the Tory's clay will scare the varmints

and have all you want, pouch, gloves, flask, bricket, kerchief, ring and

amberulla, the whole treasure of the pyre, in the land of souls with Homin and

Broin Baroke and pole ole Lonan and Nobucketnozzler and the Guinnghis Khan. And

we'll be coming here, the ombre players, to rake your gravel and bringing you

presents, won't we, fenians? And il isn't our spittle we'll stint you of, is it,

druids? Not shabbty little imagettes, pennydirts and dodgemyeyes you buy in the

soottee stores. But offerings of the field. Mieliodories, that Doctor Faherty,

the madison man, taught to gooden you. Poppypap's a passport out. And honey is

the holiest thing ever was, hive, comb and earwax, the food for glory, (mind you

keep the pot or your nectar cup may yield too light !) and some goat's milk,

sir, like the maid used to bring you. Your fame is spreading like Basilico's

ointment since the Fintan Lalors piped you overborder and there's whole

households beyond the Bothnians and they calling names after you. The menhere's

always talking of you sitting around on the pig's cheeks under the sacred

rooftree, over the bowls of memory where every hollow holds a hallow, with a

pledge till the drengs, in the Salmon House. And admiring to our supershillelagh

where the palmsweat on high is the mark of your manument. All the toethpicks

ever Eirenesians chewed on are chips chepped from that battery block. If you

were bowed and soild and letdown itself from the oner of the load it was that

paddyplanters might pack up plenty and when you were undone in every point fore

the laps of goddesses you showed our labourlasses how to free was easy. The game

old Gunne, they do be saying, (skull !) that was a planter for you, a spicer of

them all. Begog but he was, the G.O.G! He's duddandgunne now and we're apter

finding the sores of his sedeq but peace to his great limbs, the buddhoch, with

the last league long rest of him, while the millioncandled eye of Tuskar sweeps

the Moylean Main ! There was never a warlord in Great Erinnes and Brettland, no,

nor in all Pike County like you, they say. No, nor a king nor an ardking, bung

king, sung king or hung king. That you could fell an elmstree twelve urchins

couldn't ring round and hoist high the stone that Liam failed. Who but a

Maccullaghmore the reise of our fortunes and the faunayman at the funeral to

compass our cause? If you was hogglebully itself and most frifty like you was

taken waters still what all where was your like to lay the cable or who was the

batter could better Your Grace? Mick Mac Magnus MacCawley can take you off to

the pure perfection and Leatherbags Reynolds tries your shuffle and cut. But as

Hopkins and Hopkins puts it, you were the pale eggynaggy and a kis to tilly up.

We calls him the journeyall Buggaloffs since he went Jerusalemfaring in Arssia

Manor. You had a gamier cock than Pete, Jake or Martin and your archgoose of

geese stubbled for All Angels' Day. So may the priest of seven worms and

scalding tayboil, Papa Vestray, come never anear you as your hair grows wheater

beside the Liffey that's in Heaven! Hep, hep, hurrah there! Hero! Seven times

thereto we salute you! The whole bag of kits, falconplumes and jackboots

incloted, is where you flung them that time. Your heart is in the system of the

Shewolf and your crested head is in the tropic of Copricapron. Your feet are in

the cloister of Virgo. Your olala is in the region of sahuls. And that's ashore

as you were born. Your shuck tick's swell. And that there texas is tow linen.

The loamsome roam to Laffayette is ended. Drop in your tracks, babe! Be not

unrested ! The headboddylwatcher of the chempel of Isid, Totumcalmum, saith: I

know thee, metherjar, I know thee, salvation boat. For we have performed upon

thee, thou abramanation, who comest ever without being invoked, whose coming is

unknown, all the things which the company of the precentors and of the

grammarians of Christpatrick's ordered concerning thee in the matter of the work

of thy tombing. Howe of the shipmen, steep wall!

Everything's going on the same or so it appeals to all of us, in the old

holmsted here. Coughings all over the sanctuary, bad scrant to me aunt Florenza.

The horn for breakfast, one o'gong for lunch and dinnerchime. As popular as when

Belly the First was keng and his members met in the Diet of Man. The same shop

slop in the window. Jacob's lettercrackers and Dr Tipple's Vi-Cocoa and the

Eswuards' desippated soup beside Mother Seagull's syrup. Meat took a drop when

Reilly-Parsons failed. Coal's short but we've plenty of bog in the yard. And

barley's up again, begrained to it. The lads is attending school nessans

regular, sir, spelling beesknees with hathatansy and turning out tables by

mudapplication. Allfor the books and never pegging smashers after Tom Bowe

Glassarse or Timmy the Tosser. 'Tisraely the truth! No isn't it, roman

pathoricks? You were the doublejoynted janitor the morning they were delivered

and you'll be a grandfer yet entirely when the ritehand seizes what the lovearm

knows. Kevin's just a doat with his cherub cheek, chalking oghres on walls, and

his little lamp and schoolbelt and bag of knicks, playing postman's knock round

the diggings and if the seep were milk you could lieve his olde by his ide but,

laus sake, the devil does be in that knirps of a Jerry sometimes, the tarandtan

plaidboy, making encostive inkum out of the last of his lavings and writing a

blue streak over his bourseday shirt. Hetty Jane's a child of Mary. She'll be

coming (for they're sure to choose her) in her white of gold with a tourch of

ivy to rekindle the flame on Felix Day. But Essie Shanahan has let down her

skirts. You remember Essie in our Luna's Convent? They called her Holly Merry

her lips were so ruddyberry and Pia de Purebelle when the redminers riots was on

about her. Were I a clerk designate to the Williamswoodsmenufactors I'd poster

those pouters on every jamb in the town. She's making her rep at Lanner's

twicenightly. With the tabarine tamtammers of the whirligigmagees. Beats that

cachucha flat. 'Twould dilate your heart to go.

Aisy now, you decent man, with your knees and lie quiet and repose your honour's

lordship! Hold him here, Ezekiel Irons, and may God strengthen you! It's our

warm spirits, boys, he's spooring. Dimitrius O'Flagonan, cork that cure for the

Clancartys ! You swamped enough since Portobello to float the Pomeroy. Fetch

neahere, Pat Koy! And fetch nouyou, Pam Yates! Be nayther angst of Wramawitch!

Here's lumbos. Where misties swaddlum, where misches lodge none, where mystries

pour kind on, O sleepy! So be yet!

I've an eye on queer Behan and old Kate and the butter, trust me. She'll do no

jugglywuggly with her war souvenir postcards to help to build me murial,

tippers! I'll trip your traps! Assure a sure there! And we put on your clock

again, sir, for you. Did or didn't we, sharestutterers? So you won't be up a

stump entirely. Nor shed your remnants. The sternwheel's crawling strong. I seen

your missus in the hall. Like the queenoveire. Arrah, it's herself that's fine,

too, don't be talking! Shirksends? You storyan Harry chap longa me Harry chap

storyan grass woman plelthy good trout. Shakeshands. Dibble a hayfork's wrong

with her only her lex's salig. Boald Tib does be yawning and smirking cat's

hours on the Pollockses' woolly round tabouretcushion watching her sewing a

dream together, the tailor's daughter, stitch to her last. Or while waiting for

winter to fire the enchantement, decoying more nesters to fall down the flue.

It's allavalonche that blows nopussy food. If you only were there to explain the

meaning, best of men, and talk to her nice of guldenselver. The lips would

moisten once again. As when you drove with her to Findrinny Fair. What with

reins here and ribbons there all your hands were employed so she never knew was

she on land or at sea or swooped through the blue like Airwinger's bride. She

was flirtsome then and she's fluttersome yet. She can second a song and adores a

scandal when the last post's gone by. Fond of a concertina and pairs passing

when she's had her forty winks for supper after kanekannan and abbely dimpling

and is in her merlin chair assotted, reading her Evening World. To see is it

smarts, full lengths or swaggers. News, news, all the news. Death, a leopard,

kills fellah in Fez. Angry scenes at Stormount. Stilla Star with her lucky in

goingaways. Opportunity fair with the China floods and we hear these rosy

rumours. Ding Tams he noise about all same Harry chap. She's seeking her way, a

chickle a chuckle, in and out of their serial story, Les Loves of Selskar et

Pervenche, freely adapted to The Novvergin's Viv. There'll be bluebells blowing

in salty sepulchres the night she signs her final tear. Zee End. But that's a

world of ways away. Till track laws time. No silver ash or switches for that

one! While flattering candles flare. Anna Stacey's how are you! Worther waist in

the noblest, says Adams and Sons, the wouldpay actionneers. Her hair's as brown

as ever it was. And wivvy and wavy. Repose you now! Finn no more!

For, be that samesake sibsubstitute of a hooky salmon, there's already a big

rody ram lad at random on the premises of his haunt of the hungred bordles, as

it is told me. Shop Illicit, flourishing like a lordmajor or a buaboabaybohm,

litting flop a deadlop (aloose!) to lee but lifting a bennbranch a yardalong

(Ivoeh!) the breezy side (for showm!), the height of Brewster's chimpney and as

broad below as Phineas Barnum; humphing his share of the showthers is senken on

him he's such a grandfallar, with a pocked wife in pickle that's a flyfire and

three lice nittle clinkers, two twilling bugs and one midgit pucelle. And aither

he cursed and recursed and was everseen doing what your fourfootlers saw or he

was never done seeing what you coolpigeons know, weep the clouds aboon for

smiledown witnesses, and that'll do now about the fairyhees and the frailyshees.

Though Eset fibble it to the zephiroth and Artsa zoom it round her heavens for

ever. Creator he has created for his creatured ones a creation. White monothoid?

Red theatrocrat? And all the pinkprophets cohalething? Very much so! But however

'twas 'tis sure for one thing, what sherif Toragh voucherfors and Mapqiq makes

put out, that the man, Humme the Cheapner, Esc, overseen as we thought him, yet

a worthy of the naym, came at this timecoloured place where we live in our

paroqial fermament one tide on another, with a bumrush in a hull of a wherry,

the twin turbane dhow, The Bey for Dybbling, this archipelago's first visiting

schooner, with a wicklowpattern waxenwench at her prow for a figurehead, the

deadsea dugong updipdripping from his depths, and has been repreaching himself

like a fishmummer these siktyten years ever since, his shebi by his shide, adi

and aid, growing hoarish under his turban and changing cane sugar into sethulose

starch (Tuttut's cess to him!) as also that, batin the bulkihood he bloats about

when innebbiated, our old offender was humile, commune and ensectuous from his

nature, which you may gauge after the bynames was put under him, in lashons of

languages, (honnein suit and praisers be!) and, totalisating him, even hamissim

of himashim that he, sober serious, he is ee and no counter he who will be

ultimendly respunchable for the hubbub caused in Edenborough.


	2. Chapter 2

Now (to forebare for ever solittle of Iris Trees and Lili O'Rangans), concerning

the genesis of Harold or Humphrey Chimpden's occupational agnomen (we are back

in the presurnames prodromarith period, of course just when enos chalked

halltraps) and discarding once for all those theories from older sources which

would link him back with such pivotal ancestors as the Glues, the Gravys, the

Northeasts, the Ankers and the Earwickers of Sidlesham in the Hundred of Manhood

or proclaim him offsprout of vikings who had founded wapentake and seddled hem

in Herrick or Eric, the best authenticated version, the Dumlat, read the Reading

of Hofed-ben-Edar, has it that it was this way. We are told how in the beginning

it came to pass that like cabbaging Cincinnatus the grand old gardener was

saving daylight under his redwoodtree one sultry sabbath afternoon, Hag

Chivychas Eve, in prefall paradise peace by following his plough for rootles in

the rere garden of mobhouse, ye olde marine hotel,when royalty was announced by

runner to have been pleased to have halted itself on the highroad along which a

leisureloving dogfox had cast followed, also at walking pace, by a lady pack of

cocker spaniels. Forgetful of all save his vassal's plain fealty to the ethnarch

Humphrey or Harold stayed not to yoke or saddle but stumbled out hotface as he

was (his sweatful bandanna loose from his pocketcoat) hasting to the forecourts

of his public in topee, surcingle, solascarf and plaid, plus fours, puttees and

bulldog boots ruddled cinnabar with flagrant marl, jingling his turnpike keys

and bearing aloft amid the fixed pikes of the hunting party a high perch atop of

which a flowerpot was fixed earthside hoist with care. On his majesty, who was,

or often feigned to be, noticeably longsighted from green youth and had been

meaning to inquire what, in effect, had caused yon causeway to be thus potholed,

asking substitutionally to be put wise as to whether paternoster and silver

doctors were not now more fancied bait for lobstertrapping honest blunt

Haromphreyld answered in no uncertain tones very similarly with a fearless

forehead: Naw, yer maggers, aw war jist a cotchin on thon bluggy earwuggers. Our

sailor king, who was draining a gugglet of obvious adamale, gift both and

gorban, upon this, ceasing to swallow, smiled most heartily beneath his walrus

moustaches and indulging that none too genial humour which William the Conk on

the spindle side had inherited with the hereditary whitelock and some

shortfingeredness from his greataunt Sophy, turned towards two of his retinue of

gallowglasses, Michael, etheling lord of Leix and Offaly and the jubilee mayor

of Drogheda, Elcock, (the two scatterguns being Michael M. Manning, protosyndic

of Waterford and an Italian excellency named Giubilei according to a later

version cited by the learned scholarch Canavan of Canmakenoise), in either case

a triptychal religious family symbolising puritas of doctrina, business per

usuals and the purchypatch of hamlock where the paddish preties grow and

remarked dilsydulsily: Holybones of Saint Hubert how our red brother of

Pouringrainia would audibly fume did he know that we have for surtrusty

bailiwick a turnpiker who is by turns a pikebailer no seldomer than an earwigger

For he kinned Jom Pill with his court so gray and his haunts in his house in the

mourning. (One still hears that pebble crusted laughta, japijap cheerycherrily,

among the roadside tree the lady Holmpatrick planted and still one feels the

amossive silence of the cladstone allegibelling: Ive mies outs ide Bourn.) Comes

the question are these the facts of his nominigentilisation as recorded and

accolated in both or either of the collateral andrewpaulmurphyc narratives. Are

those their fata which we read in sibylline between the fas and its nefas? No

dung on the road?And shall Nohomiah be our place like? Yea, Mulachy our kingable

khan? We shall perhaps not so soon see. Pinck poncks that bail for seeks

alicence where cumsceptres with scentaurs stay. Bear in mind, son of Hokmah, if

so be you have metheg in your midness, this man is mountain and unto changeth

doth one ascend. Heave we aside the fallacy, as punical as finikin, that it was

not the king kingself but his inseparable sisters, uncontrollable nighttalkers,

Skertsiraizde with Donyahzade, who afterwards, when the robberers shot up the

socialights,came down into the world as amusers and were staged by Madame Sudlow

as Rosa and Lily Miskinguette in the pantalime that two pitts paythronosed,

Miliodorus and Galathee. The great fact emerges that after that historic date

all holographs so far exhumed initialled by Haromphrey bear the sigla H.C.E. and

while he was only and long and always good Dook Umphrey for the hungerlean

spalpeens of Lucalizod and Chimbers to his cronies it was equally certainly a

pleasant turn of the populace which gave him as sense of those normative letters

the nickname Here Comes Everybody. An imposing everybody he always indeed

looked, constantly the same as and equal to himself and magnificently well

worthy of any and all such universalisation, every time he continually surveyed,

amid vociferatings from in front of Accept these few nutties! and Take off that

white hat!, relieved with Stop his Grog and Put It in the Log and Loots in his

(bassvoco) Boots, from good start to happy finish the truly catholic assemblage

gathered together in that king's treat house of satin alustrelike above floats

and footlights from their assbawlveldts and oxgangs unanimously to clapplaud

(the inspiration of his lifetime and the hits of their careers) Mr Wallenstein

Washington Semperkelly's immergreen tourers in a command performance by special

request with the courteous permission for pious purposes the homedromed and

enliventh performance of problem passion play of the millentury, running strong

since creation, A Royal Divorce, then near the approach towards the summit of

its climax, with ambitious interval band selections from The Bo' Girl and The

Lily on all horserie show command nights from his viceregal booth (his

bossaloner is ceil inged there a cuckoospit less eminent than the redritualhoods

of Maccabe and Cullen) where, a veritable Napoleon the Nth, our worldstage's

practical jokepiece and retired cecelticocommediant in his own wise,this

folksforefather all of the time sat,having the entirety of his house about him,

with the invariable broadstretched kerchief cooling his whole neck, nape and

shoulderblades and in a wardrobe panelled tuxedo completely thrown back from a

shirt well entitled a swallowall, on every point far outstarching the laundered

clawhammers and marbletopped highboys of the pit stalls and early amphitheatre.

The piece was this: look at the lamps. The cast was thus: see under the clock.

Ladies circle: cloaks may be left. Pit, prommer and parterre, standing room

only. Habituels conspicuously emergent.

A baser meaning has been read into these characters the literal sense of which

decency can safely scarcely hint. It has been blurtingly bruited by certain

wisecrackers (the stinks of Mohorat are in the nightplots of the morning), that

he suffered from a vile disease. Athma, unmanner them! To such a suggestion the

one selfrespecting answer is to affirm that there are certain statements which

ought not to be, and one should like to hope to be able to add, ought not to be

allowed to be made. Nor have his detractors, who, an imperfectly warmblooded

race, apparently conceive him as a great white caterpillar capable of any and

every enormity in the calendar recorded to the discredit of the Juke and

Kellikek families, mended their case by insinuating that, alternately, he lay at

one time under the ludicrous imputation of annoying Welsh fusiliers in the

people's park. Hay, hay, hay! Hoq, hoq, hoq! Faun and Flora on the lea love that

little old joq. To anyone who knew and loved the christlikeness of the big

cleanminded giant H. C. Earwicker throughout his excellency long vicefreegal

existence the mere suggestion of him as a lustsleuth nosing for trouble in a

boobytrap rings particularly preposterous. Truth, beard on prophet, compels one

to add that there is said to have been quondam (pfuit! pfuit!) some case of the

kind implicating, it is interdum believed, a quidam (if he did not exist it

would be necessary quoniam to invent him) abhout that time stambuling ha round

Dumbaling in leaky sneakers with his tarrk record who has remained topantically

anonymos but (let us hue him Abdullah Gamellaxarksky) was, it is stated, posted

at Mallon's at the instance of watch warriors of the vigilance committee and

years afterwards, cries one even greater, Ibid, a commender of the frightful,

seemingly, unto such as were sulhan sated, tropped head (pfiat! pfiat!) waiting

his first of the month froods turn for thatt chopp pah kabbakks alicubi on the

old house for the chargehard, Roche Haddocks off Hawkins Street. Lowe, you

blondy liar, Gob scene you in the narked place and she what's edith ar home

defileth these boyles! There's a cabful of bash indeed in the homeur of that

meal. Slander, let it lie its flattest, has never been able to convict our good

and great and no ordinary Southron Earwicker, that homogenius man, as a pious

author called him, of any graver impropriety than that, advanced by some

woodwards or regarders, who did not dare deny, the shomers, that they had, chin

Ted, chin Tam, chinchin Taffyd, that day consumed their soul of the corn, of

having behaved with ongentilmensky immodus opposite a pair of dainty

maidservants in the swoolth of the rushy hollow whither, or so the two gown and

pinners pleaded, dame nature in all innocency had spontaneously and about the

same hour of the eventide sent them both but whose published combinations of

silkinlaine testimonies are, where not dubiously pure, visibly divergent, as

wapt from wept, on minor points touchwhich was admittedly an incautious but, at

its wildest, a partial exing the intimate nature of this, a first offence in

vert or venison posure with such attenuating circumstances (garthen gaddeth

green hwere sokeman brideth girling) as an abnormal Saint Swithin's summer and,

(Jesses Rosasharon!) a ripe occasion to provoke it.

We can't do without them. Wives, rush to the restyours! Ofman will toman while

led is the lol. Zessid's our kadem, villapleach, vollapluck. Fikup, for flesh

nelly, el mundo nov, zole flen ! If she's a lilyth, pull early! Pauline, allow!

And malers abushed, keep black, keep black! Guiltless of much laid to him he was

clearly for once at least he clearly expressed himself as being with still a

trace of his erstwhile burr sod hence it has been received of us that it is

true. They tell the story (an amalgam as absorbing as calzium chloereydes and

hydrophobe sponges could make it) how one happygogusty Ides-of-April morning

(the anniversary, as it fell out,of his first assumption of his mirthday suit

and rights in appurtenance to the confusioning of human races) ages and ages

after the alleged misdemeanour when the tried friend of all creation, tigerwood

roadstaff to his stay, was billowing across the wide expanse of our greatest

park in his caoutchouc kepi and great belt and hideinsacks and his blaufunx

fustian and ironsides jackboots and Bhagafat gaiters and his rubberised

inverness, he met a cad with a pipe. The latter, the luciferant not the

oriuolate (who, the odds are, is still berting dagabout in the same straw bamer,

carryin his overgoat under his schulder, sheepside out, so as to look more like

a coumfry gentleman and signing the pledge as gaily as you please) hardily

accosted him with: Guinness thaw tool in jew me dinner ouzel fin? (a nice

how-do-you-do in Poolblack at the time as some of our olddaisers may still

tremblingly recall) to ask could he tell him how much a clock it was that the

clock struck had he any idea by cock's luck as his watch was bradys. Hesitency

was clearly to be evitated. Execration as cleverly to be honnisoid. The

Earwicker of that spurring instant, realising on fundamental liberal principles

the supreme importance, nexally and noxally, of physical life (the nearest help

relay being pingping K. O. Sempatrick's Day and the fenian rising) and unwishful

as he felt of being hurled into eternity right then, plugged by a softnosed

bullet from the sap, halted, quick on the draw, and replyin that he was feelin

tipstaff, cue, prodooced from his gunpocket his Jurgensen's shrapnel waterbury,

ours by communionism, his by usucapture, but, on the same stroke, hearing above

the skirling of harsh Mother East old Fox Goodman, the bellmaster, over the

wastes to south, at work upon the ten ton tonuant thunderous tenor toller in the

speckled church (Couhounin's call!) told the inquiring kidder, by Jehova, it was

twelve of em sidereal and tankard time, adding, buttall, as he bended deeply

with smoked sardinish breath to give more pondus to the copperstick he presented

(though this seems in some cumfusium with the chap stuck ginger which, as being

of sours, acids, salts, sweets and bitters compompounded, we know him to have

used as chawchaw for bone, muscle, blood, flesh and vimvital,) that whereas the

hakusay accusation againstm had been made, what was known in high quarters as

was stood stated in Morganspost, by a creature in youman form who was quite

beneath parr and several degrees lower than yore triplehydrad snake. In greater

support of his word (it, quaint 'anticipation of a famous phrase, has been

reconstricted out of oral style into the verbal for all time with ritual

rhythmics, in quiritary quietude, and toosammenstucked from successive accounts

by Noah Webster in the redaction known as the Sayings Attributive of H. C.

Earwicker, prize on schillings, postlots free), the flaxen Gygas tapped his

chronometrum drumdrum and, now standing full erect, above the ambijacent

floodplain, scene of its happening, with one Berlin gauntlet chopstuck in the

hough of his ellboge (by ancientest signlore his gesture meaning: ~!) pointed at

an angle of thirtytwo degrees towards his duc de Fer's overgrown milestone as

fellow to his gage and after a rendypresent pause averred with solemn emotion's

fire: Shsh shake, co-comeraid! Me only, them five ones, he is equal combat. I

have won straight. Hence my nonation wide hotel and creamery establishments

which for the honours of our mewmew mutual daughters, credit me, I am woowoo

willing to take my stand, sir, upon the monument, that sign of our ruru

redemption, any hygienic day to this hour and to make my hoath to my

sinnfinners, even if I get life for it, upon the Open Bible and before the Great

Taskmaster's (I lift my hat!) and in the presence of the Deity Itself andwell of

Bishop and Mrs Michan of High Church of England as of all such of said my

immediate withdwellers and of every living sohole in every corner wheresoever of

this globe in general which useth of my British to my backbone tongue and

commutative justice that there is not one tittle of truth, allow me to tell you,

in that purest of fibfib fabrications.

Gaping Gill, swift to mate errthors, stern to checkself, (diagnosing through

eustacetube that it was to make with a markedly postpuberal hypertituitary type

of Heidelberg mannleich cavern ethics) lufted his slopingforward, bad Sweatagore

good murrough and dublnotch on to it as he was greedly obliged, and like a

sensible ham, with infinite tact in the delicate situation seen the touchy

nature of its perilous theme, thanked um for guilders received and time of day

(not a little token abock all the same that that was owl the God's clock it was)

and, upon humble duty to greet his Tyskminister and he shall gildthegap Gaper

and thee his a mouldy voids, went about his business, whoever it was, saluting

corpses, as a metter of corse (one could hound him out had one hart to for the

monticules of scalp and dandruff droppings blaze his trail) accompanied by his

trusty snorler and his permanent reflection,verbigracious; I have met with you,

bird, too late, or if not, too worm and early: and with tag for ildiot repeated

in his secondmouth language as many of the bigtimer's verbaten words which he

could balbly call to memory that same kveldeve, ere the hour of the twattering

of bards in the twitterlitter between Druidia and the Deepsleep Sea, when

suppertide and souvenir to Charlatan Mall jointly kem gently and along the quiet

darkenings of Grand and Royal, ff, flitmansfluh, and, kk, 't crept i' hedge

whenas to many a softongue's pawkytalk mude unswer u sufter poghyogh, Arvanda

always aquiassent, while, studying castelles in the blowne and studding cowshots

over the noran, he spat in careful convertedness a musaic dispensation about his

hearthstone, if you please, (Irish saliva, mawshe dho hole, but would a

respectable prominently connected fellow of Iro-European ascendances with

welldressed ideas who knew the correct thing such as Mr Shallwesigh or Mr

Shallwelaugh expectorate after such a callous fashion, no thank yous! when he

had his belcher spuckertuck in his pucket, pthuck?) musefed with his thockits

after having supped of the dish sot and pottage which he snobbishly dabbed Peach

Bombay (it is rawly only Lukanpukan pilzenpie which she knows which senaffed and

pibered him), a supreme of excelling peas, balled under minnshogue's milk into

whitemalt winesour, a proviant the littlebilker hoarsely relished, chaff it, in

the snevel season, being as fain o't as your rat wi'fennel; and on this

celebrating occasion of the happy escape, for a crowning of pot valiance, this

regional platter, benjamin of bouillis, with a spolish olive to middlepoint its

zaynith, was marrying itself (porkograso!) erebusqued very deluxiously with a

bottle of Phenice-Bruerie '98, followed for second nuptials by a Piessporter,

Grand Cur, of both of which cherished tablelights (though humble the bounquet

'tis a leaman's farewell) he obdurately sniffed the cobwebcrusted corks.

Our cad's bit of strife (knee Bareniece Maxwelton) with a quick ear for

spittoons (as the aftertale hath it) glaned up as usual with dumbestic husbandry

(no persicks and armelians for thee, Pomeranzia!) but, slipping the clav in her

claw, broke of the matter among a hundred and eleven others in her usual curtsey

(how faint these first vhespers womanly are, a secret pispigliando, amad the

lavurdy den of their manfolker!) the next night nudge one as was Hegesippus over

a hup a ' chee, her eys dry and small and speech thicklish because he appeared a

funny colour like he couldn't stood they old hens no longer, to her particular

reverend, the director, whom she had been meaning in her mind primarily to speak

with (hosch, intra! jist a timblespoon!) trusting, between cuppled lips and

annie lawrie promises (mighshe never have Esnekerry pudden come Hunanov for her

pecklapitschens!) that the gossiple so delivered in his epistolear, buried

teatoastally in their Irish stew would go no further than his jesuit's cloth,

yet (in vinars venitas! volatiles valetotum!) it was this overspoiled priest Mr

Browne, disguised as a vincentian, who, when seized of the facts, was overheard,

in his secondary personality as a Nolan and underreared, poul soul, by

accident-if, that is, the incident it was an accident for here the ruah of

Ecclectiastes of Hippo outpuffs the writress of Havvah-ban-Annah-to pianissime

a slightly varied version of Crookedribs confidentials, (what Mere Aloyse said

but for Jesuphine's sake !) hands between hahands, in fealty sworn (my bravor

best! my fraur!) and, to the strains of The Secret of Her Birth, hushly pierce

the rubiend aurellum of one Philly Thurnston, a layteacher of rural science and

orthophonethics of a nearstout figure and about the middle of his forties during

a priestly flutter for safe and sane bets at the hippic runfields of breezy

Baldoyle on a date (W. W. goes through the cald) easily capable of rememberance

by all pickersup of events national and Dublin details, the doubles of Perkin

and Paullock, peer and prole, when the classic Encourage Hackney Plate was

captured by two noses in a stablecloth finish,ek and nek, some and none, evelo

nevelo, from the cream colt Bold Boy Cromwell after a clever getaway by Captain

Chaplain Blount's roe hinny Saint Dalough, Drummer Coxon, nondepict third, at

breakneck odds, thanks to you great little, bonny little, portey little, Winny

Widger! you're all their nappies! who in his neverrip mud and purpular cap was

surely leagues unlike any other phantomweight that ever toppitt our timber

maggies.

'Twas two pisononse Timcoves (the wetter is pest, the renns are overt and come

and the voax of the turfur is hurled on our lande) of the name of Treacle Tom as

was just out of pop following the theft of a leg of Kehoe, Donnelly and

Packenham's Finnish pork and his own blood and milk brother Frisky Shorty, (he

was, to be exquisitely punctilious about them, both shorty and frisky) a

tipster, come off the hulks, both of them awful poor, what was out on the

bumaround for an oofbird game for a jimmy o'goblin or a small thick un as

chanced, while the Seaforths was making the colleenbawl, to ear the passon in

the motor clobber make use of his law language (Edzo, Edzo on), touchin the case

of Mr Adams what was in all the sundays about it which he was rubbing noses with

and having a gurgle off his own along of the butty bloke in the specs.

This Treacle Tom to whom reference has been made had been absent from his usual

wild and woolly haunts in the land of counties capalleens for some time previous

to that (he was, in fact, in the habit of frequenting common lodginghouses where

he slept in a nude state, hailfellow with meth, in strange men's cots) but on

racenight, blotto after divers tots of hell fire, red biddy, bull dog, blue ruin

and creeping jenny, Eglandine's choicest herbage, supplied by the Duck and

Doggies, the Galopping Primrose, Brigid Brewster's, the Cock, the Postboy's

Horn, the Little Old Man's and All Swell That Aimswell, the Cup and the Stirrup,

he sought his wellwarmed leababobed in a housingroom Abide With Oneanother at

Block W.W., (why didn't he back it?) Pump Court, The Liberties, and, what with

moltapuke on voltapuke, resnored alcoh alcoho alcoherently to the burden of I

come, my horse delayed, nom num, the substance of the tale of the evangelical

bussybozzy and the rusinurbean (the 'girls' he would keep calling them for the

collarette and skirt, the sunbonnet and carnation) in parts (it seemed he was

before the eyots of martas or otherwales the thirds of fossilyears, he having

beham with katya when lavinias had her mens lease to sea in a psumpship doodly

show whereat he was looking for fight niggers with whilde roarses) oft in the

chilly night (the metagonistic! the epickthalamorous!) during uneasy slumber in

their hearings of a small and stonybroke cashdraper's executive, Peter Cloran

(discharged), O'Mara, an exprivate secretary of no fixed abode (locally known as

Mildew Lisa), who had passed several nights, funnish enough, in a doorway under

the blankets of homelessness on the bunk of iceland, pillowed upon the stone of

destiny colder than man's knee or woman's breast, and Hosty, (no slouch of a

name), an illstarred beachbusker, who, sans rootie and sans scrapie,

suspicioning as how he was setting on a twoodstool on the verge of selfabyss,

most starved, with melancholia over everything in general, (night birman, you

served him with natigal's nano !) had been towhead tossing on his shakedown,

devising ways and manners of means, of what he loved to ifidalicence somehow or

other in the nation getting a hold of some chap's parabellum in the hope of

taking a wing sociable and lighting upon a sidewheel dive somewhere off the

Dullkey Downlairy and Bleakrooky tramaline where he could throw true and go and

blow the sibicidal napper off himself for two bits to boldywell baltitude in the

peace and quitybus of a one sure shot bottle, he after having being trying all

he knew with the lady's help of Madam Gristle for upwards of eighteen calanders

to get out of Sir Patrick Dun's, through Sir Humphrey Jervis's and into the

Saint Kevin's bed in the Adelaide's hosspittles (from these incurable welleslays

among those uncarable wellasdays through Sant Iago by his cocklehat, goot Lazar,

deliver us!) without after having been able to jerrywangle it anysides. Lisa

O'Deavis and Roche Mongan (who had so much incommon, epipsychidically; if the

phrase be permitted hostis et odor insuper petroperfractus) as an understood

thing slept their sleep of the swimborne in the one sweet undulant mother of

tumblerbunks with Hosty just how the shavers in the shaw the yokels in the yoats

or, well, the wasters in the wilde, and the bustling tweenydawn-of-all-works

(meed of anthems here we pant!) had not been many jiffies furbishing potlids,

doorbrasses, scholars' applecheeks and linkboy's metals when, ashhopperminded

like no fella he go make bakenbeggfuss longa white man, the rejuvenated busker

(for after a goodnight's rave and rumble and a shinkhams topmorning with his

coexes he was not the same man) and his broadawake bedroom suite (our boys, as

our Byron called them) were up and ashuffle from the hogshome they lovenaned The

Barrel, cross Ebblinn's chilled hamlet (thrie routes and restings on their then

superficies curiously correspondant with those linea and puncta where our

tubenny habenny metro maniplumbs below the oberflake underrails and stations at

this time of riding) to the thrummings of a crewth fiddle which, cremoaning and

cronauning, levey grevey, witty and wevey, appy, leppy and playable, caressed

the ears of the subjects of King Saint Finnerty the Festive who, in brick homes

of their own and in their flavory fraiseberry beds, heeding hardly cry of

honeyman, soed lavender or foyneboyne salmon alive, with their priggish mouths

all open for the larger appraisiatiOn of this longawaited Messiagh of

roaratorios, were only halfpast atsweeeep and after a brisk pause at a

pawnbroking establishment for the prothetic purpose of redeeming the songster-s

truly admirable false teeth and a prolonged visit to a house of call at Cujas

Place, fizz, the Old Sots' Hole in the parish of Saint Cecily within the liberty

of Ceolmore not a thousand or one national leagues, that was, by Griffith's

valuation, from the site of the statue of Primewer Glasstone setting a match to

the march of a maker (last of the stewards peut-ˆtre), where, the tale rambles

along, the trio of whackfolthediddlers was joined by a

further-intentions-apply-tomorrow casual and a decent sort of the hadbeen

variety who had just been touching the weekly insult, phewit, and all

figblabbers (who saith of noun?) had stimulants in the shape of gee and gees

stood by the damn decent sort after which stag luncheon and a few ones more just

to celebrate yesterday, flushed with their firestufffortered friendship, the

rascals came out of the licensed premises, (Browne's first, the small p.s.

ex-exexecutive capahand in their sad rear like a lady's postscript: I want

money. Pleasend), wiping their laughleaking lipes on their sleeves, how the

bouckaleens shout their roscan generally (seinn fion, seinn fion's araun.) and

the rhymers' world was with reason the richer for a wouldbe ballad, to the

balledder of which the world of cumannity singing owes a tribute for having

placed on the planet's melomap his lay of the vilest bogeyer but most

attractionable avatar the world has ever had to explain for.

This, more krectly lubeen or fellow - me - lieder was first poured forth where

Riau Liviau riots and col de Houdo humps, under the shadow of the monument of

the shouldhavebeen legislator (Eleutheriodendron! Spare, woodmann, spare!) to an

overflow meeting of all the nations in Lenster fullyfilling the visional area

and, as a singleminded supercrowd, easily representative, what with masks, whet

with faces, of all sections and cross sections (wineshop and cocoahouse poured

out to brim up the broaching) of our liffeyside people (to omit to mention of

the mainland minority and such as had wayfared via Watling, Ernin, Icknild and

Stane, in chief a halted cockney car with its quotal of Hardmuth's hacks, a

northern tory, a southern whig, an eastanglian chronicler and a landwester

guardian) ranging from slips of young dublinos from Cutpurse Row having nothing

better to do than walk about with their hands in their kneepants, sucking

airwhackers, weedulicet, jumbobricks, side by side with truant officers, three

woollen balls and poplin in search of a croust of pawn to busy professional

gentlemen, a brace of palesmen with dundrearies, nooning toward Daly's, fresh

from snipehitting and mallardmissing on Rutland heath, exchanging cold sneers,

mass going ladies from Hume Street in their chairs, the bearers baited, some

wandering hamalags out of the adjacent cloverfields of Mosse's Gardens, an

oblate father from Skinner's Alley, bricklayers, a fleming, in tabinet fumant,

with spouse and dog, an aged hammersmith who had some chisellers by the hand, a

bout of cudgel players, not a few sheep with the braxy, two bluecoat scholars,

four broke gents out of Simpson's on the Rocks, a portly and a pert still

tassing Turkey Coffee and orange shrub in tickeyes door, Peter Pim and Paul Fry

and then Elliot and, O, Atkinson, suffering hell's delights from the blains of

their annuitants' acorns not forgetting a deuce of dianas ridy for the hunt, a

particularist prebendary pondering on the roman easter, the tonsure question and

greek uniates, plunk em, a lace lappet head or two or three or four from a

window, and so on down to a few good old souls, who,as they were juiced after

taking their pledge over at the uncle's place, were evidently under the spell of

liquor, from the wake of Tarry the Tailor a fair girl, a jolly postoboy thinking

off three flagons and one, a plumodrole, a half sir from the weaver's almshouse

who clings and clings and chatchatchat clings to her, a wholedam's cloudhued

pittycoat, as child, as curiolater, as Caoch O'Leary. The wararrow went round,

so it did, (a nation wants a gaze) and the ballad, in the felibrine trancoped

metre affectioned by Taiocebo in his Casudas de Poulichinello Artahut,

stumpstampaded on to a slip of blancovide and headed by an excessively rough and

red woodcut, privately printed at the rimepress of Delville, soon fluttered its

secret on white highway and brown byway to the rose of the winds and the blew of

the gaels, from archway to lattice and from black hand to pink ear, village

crying to village, through the five pussyfours green of the united states of

Scotia Picta-and he who denays it, may his hairs be rubbed in dirt! To the

added strains (so peacifold) of his majesty the flute, that onecrooned king of

inscrewments, Piggott's purest, ciello alsoliuto, which Mr Delaney (Mr

Delacey?), horn, anticipating a perfect downpour of plaudits among the rapsods,

piped out of his decentsoort hat, looking still more like his purseyful namesake

as men of Gaul noted, but before of to sputabout, the snowycrested curl amoist

the leader's wild and moulting hair, 'Ductor' Hitchcock hoisted his fezzy fuzz

at bludgeon's height signum to his companions of the chalice for the Loud

Fellow, boys' and silentium in curia! (our maypole once more where he rose of

old) and the canto was chantied there chorussed and christened where by the old

tollgate, Saint Annona's Street and Church.

And around the lawn the rann it rann and this is the rann that Hosty made.

Spoken. Boyles and Cahills, Skerretts and Pritchards, viersified and piersified

may the treeth we tale of live in stoney. Here line the refrains of. Some vote

him Vike, some mote him Mike, some dub him Llyn and Phin while others hail him

Lug Bug Dan Lop, Lex, Lax, Gunne or Guinn. Some apt him Arth, some bapt him

Barth, Coll, Noll, Soll, Will, Weel, Wall but I parse him Persse O'Reilly else

he's called no name at all. Together. Arrah, leave it to Hosty, frosty Hosty,

leave it to Hosty for he's the mann to rhyme the rann, the rann, the rann, the

king of all ranns. Have you here? (Some ha) Have we where? (Some hant) Have you

hered? (Others do) Have we whered? (Others dont) It's cumming, it's brumming!

The clip, the clop! (All cla) Glass crash. The

(klikkaklakkaklaskaklopatzklatschabattacreppycrottygraddaghsemmihsammihnouithappluddyappladdypkonpkot!).

Ardite, arditi!

Music cue

"THE BALLAD OF PERSSE O'REILLY Have you heard of one Humpty Dumpty How he fell

with a roll and a rumble And curled up like Lord Olofa Crumple By the butt of

the Magazine Wall,

(Chorus) Of the Magazine Wall,

Hump, helmet and all? He was one time our King of the Castle Now he's kicked

about like a rotten old parsnip. And from Green street he'll be sent by order of

His Worship To the penal jail of Mountjoy

(Chorus) To the jail of Mountjoy!

Jail him and joy. He was fafafather of all schemes for to bother us Slow coaches

and immaculate contraceptives for the populace, Mare's milk for the sick, seven

dry Sundays a week, Openair love and religion's reform,

(Chorus) And religious reform,

Hideous in form. Arrah, why, says you, couldn't he manage it? I'll go bail, my

fine dairyman darling, Like the bumping bull of the Cassidys All your butter is

in your horns.

(Chorus) His butter is in his horns.

Butter his horns! (Repeat) Hurrah there, Hosty, frosty Hosty, change that shirt

[on ye, Rhyme the rann, the king of all ranns!

Balbaccio, balbuccio! We had chaw chaw chops, chairs, chewing gum, the chicken

[pox and china chambers Universally provided by this soffsoaping salesman. Small

wonder He'll Cheat E'erawan our local lads nicknamed him When Chimpden first

took the floor

(Chorus) With his bucketshop store

Down Bargainweg, Lower. So snug he was in his hotel premises sumptuous But soon

we'll bonfire all his trash, tricks and trumpery And'tis short till sheriff

Clancy'll be winding up his unlimited

[company With the bailiff's bom at the door,

(Chorus) Bimbam at the door.

Then he'll bum no more. Sweet bad luck on the waves washed to our island The

hooker of that hammerfast viking And Gall's curse on the day when Eblana bay Saw

his black and tan man-o'-war.

(Chorus) Saw his man-o'-war.

On the harbour bar. Where from? roars Poolbeg. Cookingha'pence, he bawls Donnez

[moi scampitle, wick an wipin'fampiny Fingal Mac Oscar Onesine Bargearse

Boniface Thok's min gammelhole Norveegickers moniker Og as ay are at gammelhore

Norveegickers cod.

(Chorus) A Norwegian camel old cod.

He is, begod. Lift it, Hosty, lift it, ye devil ye! up with the rann, the

rhyming

[rann! It was during some fresh water garden pumping Or, according to the

Nursing Mirror, while admiring the mon

[keys That our heavyweight heathen Humpharey Made bold a maid to woo

(Chorus) Woohoo, what'll she doo!

The general lost her maidenloo! He ought to blush for himself, the old hayheaded

philosopher, For to go and shove himself that way on top of her. Begob, he's the

crux of the catalogue Of our antediluvial zoo,

(Chorus) Messrs. Billing and Coo.

Noah's larks, good as noo. He was joulting by Wellinton's monument Our rotorious

hippopopotamuns When some bugger let down the backtrap of the omnibus And he

caught his death of fusiliers,

(Chorus) With his rent in his rears.

Give him six years. 'Tis sore pity for his innocent poor children But look out

for his missus legitimate! When that frew gets a grip of old Earwicker Won't

there be earwigs on the green?

(Chorus) Big earwigs on the green,

The largest ever you seen. Suffoclose! Shikespower! Seudodanto! Anonymoses! Then

we'll have a free trade Gaels' band and mass meeting For to sod the brave son of

Scandiknavery. And we'll bury him down in Oxmanstown Along with the devil and

Danes,

(Chorus) With the deaf and dumb Danes,

And all their remains. And not all the king's men nor his horses Will resurrect

his corpus For there's no true spell in Connacht or hell

(bis) That's able to raise a Cain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chest Cee! 'Sdense! Corpo di barragio! you spoof of visibility in a freakfog, of

mixed sex cases among goats hill cat and plain mousey, Bigamy Bob and his old

Shanvocht! The Blackfriars treacle plaster outrage be liddled! Therewith was

released in that kingsrick of Humidia a poisoning volume of cloud barrage

indeed. Yet all they who heard or redelivered are now with that family of bards

and Vergobretas himself and the crowd of Caraculacticors as much no more as be

they not yet now or had they then notever been. Canbe in some future we shall

presently here amid those zouave players of Inkermann the mime mumming the mick

and his nick miming their maggies, Hilton St Just (Mr Frank Smith), Ivanne Ste

Austelle (Mr J. F. Jones), Coleman of Lucan taking four parts, a choir of the

O'Daley O'Doyles doublesixing the chorus in Fenn Mac Call and the Serven Feeries

of Loch Neach, Galloper Troppler and Hurleyquinn the zitherer of the past with

his merrymen all, zimzim, zimzim. Of the persins sin this Eyrawyggla saga

(which, thorough readable to int from and, is from tubb to buttom all

falsetissues, antilibellous and nonactionable and this applies to its whole

wholume) of poor Osti-Fosti, described as quite a musical genius in a small way

and the owner of an exceedingly niced ear, with tenorist voice to match, not

alone, but a very major poet of the poorly meritary order (he began Tuonisonian

but worked his passage up as far as the we-allhang-together Animandovites) no

one end is known. If they whistled him before he had curtains up they are

whistling him still after his curtain's doom's doom. Ei f. His husband, poor

old A'Hara (Okaroff?) crestfallen by things and down at heels at the time, they

squeak, accepted the (Zassnoch!) ardree's shilling at the conclusion of the

Crimean war and, having flown his wild geese, alohned in crowds to warnder on

like Shuley Luney, enlisted in Tyrone's horse, the Irish whites, and soldiered a

bit with Wolsey under the assumed name of Blanco Fusilovna Bucklovitch

(spurious) after which the cawer and the marble halls of Pump Court Columbarium,

the home of the old seakings, looked upon each other and queth their haven

evermore for it transpires that on the other side of the water it came about

that on the field of Vasileff's Cornix inauspiciously with his unit he perished,

saying, this papal leafless to old chap give, rawl chawclates for

mouther-in-louth. Booil. Poor old dear Paul Horan, to satisfy his literary as

well as his criminal aspirations, at the suggestion thrown out by the doomster

in loquacity lunacy, so says the Dublin Intelligence, was thrown into a Ridley's

for inmates in the northern counties. Under the name of Orani he may have been

the utility man of the troupe capable of sustaining long parts at short notice.

He was. Sordid Sam, a dour decent deblancer, the unwashed, haunted always by his

ham, the unwished, at a word from Israfel the Summoner, passed away painlessly

after life's upsomdowns one hallowe'en night, ebbrous and in the state of

nature, propelled from Behind into the great Beyond by footblows coulinclouted

upon his oyster and atlas on behanged and behooved and behicked and behulked of

his last fishandblood bedscrappers, a Northwegian and his mate of the

Sheawolving class. Though the last straw glimt his baring this stage thunkhard

is said (the pitfallen gagged him as 'Promptboxer') to have solemnly said - as

had the brief thot but fell in till his head like a bass dropt neck fust in till

a bung crate (cogged!): Me drames, O'Loughlins, has come through! Now let the

centuple celves of my egourge as Micholas de Cusack calls them, - of all of

whose I in my hereinafter of course by recourse demission me - by the

coincidance of their contraries reamalgamerge in that indentity of

undiscernibles where the Baxters and the Fleshmans may they cease to bidivil uns

and (but at this poingt though the iron thrust of his cockspurt start might have

prepared us we are wellnigh stinkpotthered by the mustardpunge in the tailend)

this outandin brown candlestock melt Nolan's into peese! Han var. Disliken as he

was to druriodrama, her wife Langley, the prophet, and the decentest dozendest

short of a frusker whoever stuck his spickle through his spoke, disappeared, (in

which toodooing he has taken all the French leaves unveilable out of

Calomnequiller's Pravities) from the sourface of this earth, that austral plain

he had transmaried himself to, so entirely spoorlessly (the mother of the book

with a dustwhisk tabularasing his obliteration done upon her involucrum) as to

tickle the speculative to all but opine (since the Levey who might have been

Langley may have really been a redivivus of paganinism or a volunteer Vousden)

that the hobo (who possessed a large amount of the humoresque) had transtuled

his funster's latitat to its finsterest interrimost. Bhi she. Again, if Father

San Browne, tea and toaster to that quaintesttest of yarnspinners is Padre Don

Bruno, treu and troster to the queen of Iar-Spain, was the reverend, the

sodality director, that eupeptic viceflayer, a barefaced carmelite,to whose

palpitating pulpit (which of us but remembers the rarevalent and hornerable

Fratomistor Nawlanmore and Brawne.) sinning society sirens (see the [Roman

Catholic] presspassim) fortunately became so enthusiastically attached and was

an objectionable ass who very occasionally cockaded a raffles ticket on his hat

which he wore all to one side like the hangle of his pan (if Her Elegance saw

him she'd have the canary!) and was semiprivately convicted of malpractices with

his hotwashed tableknife (glossing over the cark in his pocket) that same snob

of the dunhill, fully several yearschaums riper, encountered by the General on

that redletter morning or maynoon jovesday and were they? Fuitfuit.

When Phishlin Phil wants throws his lip 'tis pholly to be fortune flonting and

whoever's gone to mix Hotel by the salt say water there's nix to nothing we can

do for he's never again to sea. It is nebuless an autodidact fact of the

commonest that the shape of the average human cloudyphiz, whereas sallow has

long daze faded, frequently altered its ego with the possing of the showers (Not

original!). Whence it is a slopperish matter, given the wet and low visibility

(since in this scherzarade of one's thousand one nightinesses that sword of

certainty which would indentifide the body never falls) to idendifine the

individuone in scratch wig, squarecuts, stock lavaleer, regattable oxeter, baggy

pants and shufflers (he is often alluded to as Slypatrick, the llad in the

llane) with already an incipience (lust!) in the direction of area baldness (one

is continually firstmeeting with odd sorts of others at all sorts of ages!) who

was asked by free boardschool shirkers in drenched coats overawall, Will, Conn

and Otto, to tell them overagait, Vol, Pov and Dev, that fishabed ghoatstory of

the haardly creditable edventyres of the Haberdasher, the two Curchies and the

three Enkelchums in their Bearskin ghoats! Girles and jongers,but he has changed

alok syne Thorkill's time! Ya, da, tra, gathery, pimp, shesses, shossafat,

okodeboko, nine! Those many warts, those slummy patches, halfsinster wrinkles,

(what has come over the face on wholebroader E?), and (shrine of Mount Mu save

us!) the large fungopark he has grown! Drink!

Sport's a common thing. It was the Lord's own day for damp (to wait for a

postponed regatta's eventualising is not of Battlecock Shettledore - Juxta -

Mare only) and the request for a fully armed explanation was put (in Loo of Pat)

to the porty (a native of the sisterisle - Meathman or Meccan? - by his

brogue, exrace eyes, lokil calour and lucal odour which are said to have been

average clownturkish (though the capelist's voiced nasal liquids and the way he

sneezed at zees haul us back to the craogs and bryns of the Silurian Ordovices)

who, the lesser pilgrimage accomplished, had made, pats' and pigs' older inselt,

the southeast bluffs of the stranger stepshore, a regifugium persecutorum, hence

hindquarters) as he paused at evenchime for some or so minutes (hit the pipe

dannyboy! Time to won, barmon. I'll take ten to win.) amid the devil's one

duldrum (Apple by her blossom window and Charlotte at her toss panomancy his

sole admirers, his only tearts in store) for a fragrend culubosh during his week

end pastime of executing with Anny Oakley deadliness (the consummatory pairs of

provocatives, of which remained provokingly but two, the ones he fell for, Lili

and Tutu, cork em!) empties which had not very long before contained Reid's

family (you ruad that before, soaky, but all the bottles in sodemd histry will

not soften your bloodathirst!) stout. Having reprimed his repeater and

resiteroomed his timespiece His Revenances, with still a life or two to spare

for the space of his occupancy of a world at a time, rose to his feet and there,

far from Tolkaheim, in a quiet English garden (commonplace!), since known as

Whiddington Wild, his simple intensive curolent vocality, my dearbraithers, my

most dearbrathairs, as he, so is a supper as is a sipper, spake of the One and

told of the Compassionate, called up before the triad of precoxious scaremakers

(scoretaking: Spegulo ne helpas al malbellulo, Mi Kredas ke vi estas prava, Via

dote la vizago rispondas fraulino) the now to ushere mythical habiliments of Our

Farfar and Arthor of our doyne.

Television kills telephony in brothers' broil. Our eyes demand their turn. Let

them be seen! And wolfbone balefires blaze the trailmost if only that Mary

Nothing may burst her bibby buckshee. When they set fire then she's got to glow

so we may stand some chances of warming to what every soorkabatcha, tum or hum,

would like to know. The first Humphrey's latitudinous baver with puggaree

behind, (calaboose belong bigboss belong Kang the Toll) his fourinhand bow, his

elbaroom surtout, the refaced unmansionables of gingerine hue, the state slate

umbrella, his gruff woolselywellesly with the finndrinn knopfs and the gauntlet

upon the hand which in an hour not for him solely evil had struck down the might

he mighthavebeen d'Esterre of whom his nation seemed almost already to be about

to have need. Then, stealing his thunder, but in the befitting legomena of the

smaller country, (probable words, possibly said, of field family gleaming) a bit

duskish and flavoured with a smile, seein as ow his thoughts consisted chiefly

of the cheerio, he aptly sketched for our soontobe second parents (sukand see

whybe!) the touching seene. The solence of that stilling! Here one might a fin

fell. Boomster rombombonant! It scenes like a landescape from Wildu Picturescu

or some seem on some dimb Arras, dumb as Mum's mutyness, this mimage of the

seventyseventh kusin of kristansen is odable to os across the wineless Ere no

oedor nor mere eerie nor liss potent of suggestion than in the tales of the

tingmount. (Prigged !)

And there oftafter, jauntyjogging, on an Irish visavis, insteadily with shoulder

to shoulder Jehu will tell to Christianier, saint to sage, the humphriad of that

fall and rise while daisy winks at her pinker sister among the tussocks and the

copoll between the shafts mocks the couple on the car. And as your who may look

like how on the owther side of his big belttry your tyrs and cloes your noes and

paradigm maymay rererise in eren. Follow we up his whip vindicative. Thurston's!

Lo bebold! La arboro, lo petrusu. The augustan peacebetothem oaks, the monolith

rising stark from the moonlit pinebarren. In all fortitudinous ajaxious

rowdinoisy tenuacity. The angelus hour with ditchers bent upon their farm

usetensiles, the soft belling of the fallow deers (doerehmoose genuane!)

advertising their milky approach as midnight was striking the hours (letate!),

and how brightly the great tribune outed the sharkskin smokewallet (imitation!)

from his frock, kippers, and by Joshua, he tips un a topping swank cheroot, none

of your swellish soide, quoit the reverse, and how manfally he says, pluk to

pluk and lekan for lukan, he was to just pluggy well suck that brown boyo, my

son, and spend a whole half hour in Havana. Sorer of the kreeksmen, would not

thore be old high gothsprogue! Wherefore he met Master, he mean to say, he do,

sire, bester of redpublicans, at Eagle Cock Hostel on Lorenzo Tooley street and

how he wished his Honour the bannocks of Gort and Morya and Bri Head and

Puddyrick, yore Loudship, and a starchboxsitting in the pit of his St Tomach's,

-a strange wish for you, my friend, and it would poleaxe your sonson's grandson

utterly though your own old sweatandswear floruerunts heaved it hoch many as the

times, when they were turrified by the hitz.

Chee chee cheers for Upkingbilly and crow cru cramwells Downaboo! Hup, boys, and

hat him! See! Oilbeam they're lost we've fount rerembrandtsers, their hours to

date link these heirs to here but wowhere are those yours of Yestersdays?

Farseeingetherich and Poolaulwoman Charachthercuss and his Ann van Vogt.

D.e.e.d! Edned, ended or sleeping soundlessly? Favour with your tongues!

Intendite!

Any dog's life you list you may still hear them at it, like sixes and seventies

as eversure as Halley's comet, ulemamen, sobranjewomen, storthingboys and

dumagirls, as they pass its bleak and bronze portal of your Casaconcordia: Huru

more Nee, minny frickans? Hwoorledes har Dee de* Losdoor onleft mladies, cue.

Millecientotrigintadue scudi. Tippoty, kyrie, tippoty. Cha kai rotty kai makkar,

sahib? Despenseme Usted, senhor, en son succo, sabez. O thaw bron orm,

A'Cothraige, thinkinthou gaily? Lick-Pa-flai-hai-pa-Pa-li-si-lang-lang. Epi alo,

ecou, Batiste, tuvavnr dans Lptit boing going. Ismeme de bumbac e meias de

portocallie. O.O. Os pipos mios es demasiada gruarso por O piccolo pocchino. Wee

fee? Ung duro. Kocshis, szabad? Mercy, and you? Gomagh, thak.

And, Cod, says he with mugger's tears: Would you care to know the prise of a

liard? Maggis, nick your nightynovel! Mass Travener's at the mike again! And

that bag belly is the buck to goat it! Meggeg, m'gay chapjappy fellow, I call

our univalse to witness, as sicker as moyliffey eggs is known by our good

househalters from yorehunderts of mamooth to be which they commercially are in

ahoy high British quarters (conventional!) my guesthouse and cowhaendel credits

will immediately stand ohoh open as straight as that neighbouring monument's

fabrication before the hygienic gllll (this was where the reverent sabboth and

bottlebreaker with firbalk forthstretched touched upon his tricoloured boater,

which he uplifted by its pickledhoopy (he gave Stetson one and a penny for it)

whileas oleaginosity of ancestralolosis sgocciolated down the both pendencies of

his mutsohito liptails (Sencapetulo, a more modestuous conciliabulite never

curled a tom pocketmouth), cordially inwiting the adullescence who he was wising

up to do in like manner what all did so as he was able to add) lobe before the

Great Schoolmaster's. (I tell you no story.) Smile!

The house of Atreox is fallen indeedust (Ilyam, Ilyum! Maeromor Mournomates !)

averging on blight like the mundibanks of Fennyana, but deeds bounds going arise

again. Life, he himself said once, (his biografiend, in fact, kills him

verysoon, if yet not, after) is a wake, livit or krikit, and on the bunk of our

breadwinning lies the cropse of our seedfather, a phrase which the establisher

of the world by law might pretinately write across the chestfront of all

manorwombanborn. The scene, refreshed, reroused, was never to be forgotten, the

hen and crusader everintermutuomergent, for later in the century one of that

puisne band of factferreters, (then an excivily (out of the custom huts)

(retired), (hurt), under the sixtyfives act) in a dressy black modern style and

wewere shiny tan burlingtons, (tam, homd and dicky, quopriquos and peajagd)

rehearsed it, pippa pointing, with a dignified (copied) bow to a namecousin of

the late archdeacon F. X. Preserved Coppinger (a hot fellow in his night, may

the mouther of guard have mastic on him!) in a pullwoman of our first

transhibernian with one still sadder circumstance which is a dirkandurk

heartskewerer if ever to bring bouncing brimmers from marbled eyes.

Cycloptically through the windowdisks and with eddying awes the round eyes of

the rundreisers,back to back, buck to bucker, on their airish chaunting car,

beheld with intouristing anterestedness the clad pursue the bare, the bare the

green, the green the frore, the frore the cladagain, as their convoy wheeled

encirculingly abound the gigantig's lifetree, our fireleaved loverlucky

blomsterbohm, phoenix in our woodlessness, haughty, cacuminal, erubescent

(repetition!) whose roots they be asches with lustres of peins. For as often as

the Archicadenus, pleacing aside his Irish Field and craving their auriculars to

recepticle particulars before they got the bump at Castlebar (mat and far!)

spoke of it by request all, hearing in this new reading of the part whereby,

because of Dyas in his machina, the new garrickson's grimacing grimaldism

hypostasised by substintuation the axiomatic orerotundity of that once grand old

elrington bawl, the copycus's description of that fellowcommuter's play upon

countenants, could simply imagine themselves in their bosom's inmost core, as

pro tem locums, timesported acorss the yawning (abyss), as once they were

seasiders, listening to the cockshyshooter's evensong evocation of the doomed

but always ventriloquent Agitator, (nonot more plangorpound the billows o'er

Thounawahallya Reef!) silkhouatted, a whallrhosmightiadd, aginsst the dusk of

skumring, (would that fane be Saint Muezzin's calling - holy places ! - and

this fez brimless as brow of faithful toucher of the ground, did wish it were -

blessed be the bones ! -the ghazi, power of his sword.) his manslayer's

gunwielder protended towards that overgrown leadpencil which was soon,

monumentally at least, to rise as Molyvdokondylon to, to be, to be his mausoleum

(O'dan stod tillsteyne at meisies aye skould show pon) while olover his

exculpatory features, as Roland rung, a wee dropeen of grief about to sillonise

his jouejous, the ghost of resignation diffused a spectral appealingness, as a

young man's drown o'er the fate of his waters may gloat, similar in origin and

akkurat in effective to a beam of sunshine upon a coffin plate.

Not olderwise Inn the days of the Bygning would our Traveller remote,

unfriended, from van Demon's Land, some lazy skald or maundering pote, lift

wearywilly his slowcut snobsic eyes to the semisigns of his zooteac and

lengthily lingering along flaskneck, cracket cup, downtrodden brogue, turfsod,

wildbroom, cabbageblad, stockfisch, longingly learn that there at the Angel were

herberged for him poteen and tea and praties and baccy and wine width woman

wordth warbling: and informally quasi-begin to presquesm'ile to queasithin'

(Nonsense! There was not very much windy Nous blowing at the given moment

through the hat of Mr Melancholy Slow!)

But in the pragma what formal cause made a smile of that tothink? Who was he to

whom? (O'Breen's not his name nor the brown one his maid.) Whose are the

placewheres? Kiwasti, kisker, kither, kitnabudja? Tal the tem of the tumulum.

Giv the gav of the grube. Be it cudgelplayers' country, orfishfellows' town or

leeklickers' land or panbpanungopovengreskey. What regnans raised the rains have

levelled but we hear the pointers and can gauge their compass for the melos

yields the mode and the mode the manners plicyman, plansiman, plousiman, plab.

Tsin tsin tsin tsin! The forefarther folkers for a prize of two peaches with

Ming, Ching and Shunny on the lie low lea. We'll sit down on the hope of the

ghouly ghost for the titheman troubleth but his hantitat hies not here. They

answer from their Zoans; Hear the four of them! Hark torroar of them! I, says

Armagh, and a'm proud o'it. I, says Clonakilty, God help us! I, says

Deansgrange, and say nothing. I, says Barna, and whatabout it? Hee haw! Before

he fell hill he filled heaven: a stream, alplapping streamlet, coyly coiled um,

cool of her curls: We were but thermites then, wee, wee. Our antheap we sensed

as a Hill of Allen, the Barrow for an People, one Jotnursfjaell: and it was a

grummelung amung the porktroop that wonderstruck us as a thunder, yunder.

Thus the unfacts, did we possess them, are too imprecisely few to warrant our

certitude, the evidencegivers by legpoll too untrustworthily irreperible where

his adjugers are semmingly freak threes but his judicandees plainly minus twos.

Nevertheless Madam's Toshowus waxes largely more lifeliked (entrance, one kudos;

exits, free) and our notional gullery is now completely complacent, an exegious

monument, aerily perennious. Oblige with your blackthorns; gamps, degrace! And

there many have paused before that exposure of him by old Tom Quad, a flashback

in which he sits sated, gowndabout, in clericalease habit, watching bland sol

slithe dodgsomely into the nethermore, a globule of maugdleness about to

corrugitate his mild dewed cheek and the tata of a tiny victorienne, Alys,

pressed by his limper looser.

Yet certes one is. Eher the following winter had overed the pages of nature's

book and till Ceadurbar-atta-Cleath became Dablena Tertia, the shadow of the

huge outlander, maladik, multvult, magnoperous, had bulked at the bar of a rota

of tribunals in manor hall as in thieves' kitchen, mid pillow talk and chithouse

chat, on Marlborough Green as through Molesworth Fields, here sentenced pro

tried with Jedburgh justice, there acquitted con testimony with benefit of

clergy. His Thing Mod have undone him: and his madthing has done him man. His

beneficiaries are legion in the part he created: they number up his years.

Greatwheel Dunlop was the name was on him: behung, all we are his bisaacles. As

hollyday in his house so was he priest and king to that: ulvy came, envy saw,

ivy conquered. Lou ! Lou! They have waved his green boughs o'er him as they have

torn him limb from lamb. For his muertification and uxpiration and dumnation and

annuhulation. With schreis and grida, deprofound souspirs. Steady, sullivans!

Mannequins pause! Longtong's breach is fallen down but Graunya's spreed's

abroad. Ahdostay, feedailyones, and feel the Flucher's bawls for the total of

your flouts is not fit to fan his fettle,O! Have a ring and sing wohl! Chin,

chin! Chin, chin! And of course all chimed din width the eatmost boviality.

Swiping rums and beaunes and sherries and ciders and negus and citronnades too.

The strongers. Oho, oho, Mester Begge, you're about to be bagged in the bog

again. Bugge. But softsies seufsighed: Eheu, for gassies! But, lo! lo! by the

threnning gods, human, erring and condonable, what the statues of our kuo, who

is the messchef be our kuang, ashu ashure there, the unforgettable treeshade

looms up behind the jostling judgements of those, as all should owe,

malrecapturable days.

Tap and pat and tapatagain, (fire firstshot, Missiers the Refuseleers!

Peingpeong! For saxonlootie!) three tommix, soldiers free, cockaleak and

cappapee, of the Coldstream. Guards were walking, in (pardonnez-leur, je vous en

prie, eh?) Montgomery Street. One voiced an opinion in which on either wide

(pardonnez!), nodding, all the Finner Camps concurred (je vous en prie, eh?). It

was the first woman, they said, souped him, that fatal wellesday, Lili

Coninghams, by suggesting him they go in a field. Wroth mod eldfar, ruth redd

stilstand, wrath wrackt wroth, confessed private Pat Marchison retro. (Terse!)

Thus contenters with santoys play. One of our coming Vauxhall ontheboards who is

resting for the moment (she has been callit by a noted stagey elecutioner a

wastepacket Sittons) was interfeud in a waistend pewty parlour. Looking perhaps

even more pewtyflushed in her cherry derry padouasoys, girdle and braces by the

halfmoon and Seven Stars, russets from the Blackamoor's Head, amongst the

climbing boys at his Eagle and Child and over the corn and hay emptors at their

Black and All Black, Mrs F . . . A . . . saidaside, half in stage of whisper to

her confidante glass, while recoopering her cartwheel chapot (ahat! - and we

now know what thimbles a baquets on lallance a talls mean), she hoped Sid Arthar

would git a Chrissman's portrout of orange and lemonsized orchids with hollegs

and ether, from the feeatre of the Innocident, as the worryld had been uncained.

Then, while it is odrous comparisoning to the sprangflowers of his burstday

which was a viridable goddinpotty for the reinworms and the charlattinas and all

branches of climatitis, it has been such a wanderful noyth untirely, added she,

with many regards to Maha's pranjapansies. (Tart!) Prehistoric, obitered to his

dictaphone an entychologist: his propenomen is a properismenon. A dustman

nocknamed Sevenchurches in the employ of Messrs Achburn, Soulpetre and

Ashreborn, prairmakers, Glintalook, was asked by the sisterhood the vexed

question during his midday collation of leaver and buckrom alternatively with

stenk and kitteney phie in a hashhoush and, thankeaven, responsed impulsively:

We have just been propogandering his nullity suit and what they took out of his

ear among my own crush. All our fellows at O'Dea's sages with Aratar Calaman he

is a cemented brick, buck it all! A more nor usually sober cardriver, who was

jauntingly hosing his runabout, Ginger Jane, took a strong view. Lorry hosed her

as he talked and this is what he told rewritemen: Irewaker is just a plain pink

joint reformee in private life but folks all have it by brehemons laws he has

parliamentary honours. Eiskaffier said (Louigi's, you know that man's, brillant

Savourain): Mon foie, you wish to ave some homelette, yes, lady! Good,mein

leber! Your hegg he must break himself See,I crack, so, he sit in the poele,

umbedimbt! A perspirer (over sixty) who was keeping up his tennises panted he

kne ho har twa to clect infamatios but a diffpair flannels climb wall and

trespassing on doorbell. After fullblown Braddon hear this fresky troterella! A

railways barmaid's view (they call her Spilltears Rue) was thus expressed: to

sympathisers of the Dole Line, Death Avenue,anent those objects of her

pity-prompted ministrance, to wet, man and his syphon. Ehim! It is ever too late

to whissle when Phyllis floods her stable. It would be skarlot shame to jailahim

in lockup, as was proposed to him by the Seddoms creature what matter what

merrytricks went off with his revulverher in connections with ehim being a

norphan and enjoining such wicked illth, ehim! Well done, Drumcollakill! Kitty

Tyrrel is proud of you, was the reply of a B.O.T. official (O blame gnot the

board !) while the Daughters Benkletter murmured in uniswoon:

Golforgilhisjurylegs! Brian Lynsky, the cub curser, was questioned at his

shouting box, Bawlonabraggat, and gave a snappy comeback, when saying: Paw! Once

more I'll hellbowl! I am for caveman chase and sahara sex, burk you! Them two

bitches ought to be leashed, canem! Up hog and hoar hunt! Paw! A wouldbe martyr,

who is attending on sanit Asitas where he is being taught to wear bracelets,

when grilled on the point, revealed the undoubted fact that the consequence

would be that so long as Sankya Moondy played his mango tricks under the

mysttetry, with shady apsaras sheltering in his leaves' licence and his

shadowers torrifried by the potent bolts of indradiction, there would be fights

all over Cuxhaven. (Tosh!) Missioner Ida Wombwell, the seventeenyearold

revivalist, said concerning the coincident of interfizzing with grenadines and

other respectable and disgusted peersons using the park: That perpendicular

person is a brut! But a magnificent brut! 'Caligula' (Mr Danl Magrath,

bookmaker, wellknown to Eastrailian poorusers of the Sydney Parade Ballotin)

was, as usual, antipodal with his: striving todie, hopening tomellow, Ware

Splash. Cobbler. We have meat two hourly, sang out El Caplan Buycout, with the

famous padre's turridur's capecast, meet too ourly, matadear! Dan Meiklejohn,

precentor, of S.S. Smack and Olley's was probiverbal with his upsiduxit: mutatus

mutandus. Dauran's lord ('Sniffpox') and Moirgan's lady ('Flatterfun') took

sides and crossed and bowed to each other's views and recrossed themselves. The

dirty dubs upin their flies, went too free, echoed the dainly drabs downin their

scenities, una mona. Sylvia Silence, the girl detective (Meminerva, but by now

one hears turtlings all over Doveland!) when supplied with informations as to

the several facets of the case in her cozydozy bachelure's flat, quite

overlooking John a'Dream's mews, leaned back in her really truly easy chair to

query restfully through her vowelthreaded syllabelles: Have you evew thought,

wepowtew, that sheew gweatness was his twadgedy? Nevewtheless accowding to my

considewed attitudes fow this act he should pay the full penalty, pending

puwsuance, as pew Subsec. 32, section II, of the C. L. A. act 1885, anything in

this act to the contwawy notwithstanding. Jarley Jilke began to silke for he

couldn't get home to Jelsey but ended with: He's got the sack that helped him

moult instench of his gladsome rags. Meagher, a naval rating, seated on one of

the granite cromlech setts of our new fishshambles for the usual aireating after

the ever popular act, with whom were Questa and Puella, piquante and quoite,

(this had a cold in her brain while that felt a sink in her summock, wit's wat,

wot's wet) was encouraged, although nearvanashed himself, by one of his

co-affianced to get your breath, Walt, and gobbit and when ther chidden by her

fastra sastra to saddle up your pance, Naville, thus cor replied to her other's

thankskissing: I lay my two fingerbuttons, fiancee Meagher, (he speaks!) he was

to blame about your two velvetthighs up Horniman's Hill - as hook and eye blame

him or any other piscman? - but I also think, Puellywally, by the siege of his

trousers there was someone else behind it - you bet your boughtem blarneys -

about their three drummers down Keysars Lane. (Trite!).

Be these meer marchant taylor's fablings of a race referend with oddman rex? Is

now all seenheard then forgotten? Can it was, one is fain in this leaden age of

letters now to wit, that so diversified outrages (they have still to come!) were

planned and partly carried out against so staunch a covenanter if it be true

than any of those recorded ever took place for many, we trow, beyessed to and

denayed of, are given to us by some who use the truth but sparingly and we, on

this side ought to sorrow for their pricking pens on that account. The seventh

city, Urovivla, his citadear of refuge, whither (would we believe the laimen and

their counts), beyond the outraved gales of Atreeatic, changing clues with a

baggermalster, the hejirite had fled, silentioussuemeant under night's

altosonority, shipalone, a raven of the wave, (be mercy, Mara! A he whence

Rahoulas!) from the ostmen's dirtby on the old vic, to forget in expiating

manslaughter and, reberthing in remarriment out of dead seekness to devine

previdence, (if you are looking for the bilder deep your ear on the movietone!)

to league his lot, palm and patte, with a papishee. For mine qvinne I thee

giftake and bind my hosenband I thee halter. The wastobe land, a lottuse land, a

luctuous land, Emeraldilluim, the peasant pastured, in which by the fourth

commandment with promise his days apostolic were to be long by the abundant

mercy of Him Which Thundereth From On High, murmured, would rise against him

with all which in them were, franchisables and inhabitands, astea as agora,

helotsphilots, do him hurt, poor jink, ghostly following bodily, as were he made

a curse for them, the corruptible lay quick, all saints of incorruption-of-an

holy nation, the common or ere-in-garden castaway, in red resurrection to

condemn so they might convince him, first pharoah, Humpheres Cheops Exarchas, of

their proper sins. Business bred to speak with a stiff upper lip to all men and

most occasions the Man we wot of took little short of fighting chances but for

all that he or his or his care were subjected to the horrors of the premier

terror of Errorland. (perorhaps!)

We seem to us (the real Us !) to be reading our Amenti in the sixth sealed

chapter of the going forth by black. It was after the show at Wednesbury that

one tall man, humping a suspicious parcel, when returning late amid a dense

particular on his home way from the second house of the Boore and Burgess

Christy Menestrels by the old spot, Roy's Corner, had a barkiss revolver placed

to his faced with the words: you're shot, major: by an unknowable assailant

(masked) against whom he had been jealous over, Lotta Crabtree or Pomona Evlyn.

More than that Whenn the Waylayer (not a Lucalizod diocesan or even of the

Glendalough see, but hailing fro' the prow of Little Britain), mention ing in a

bytheway that he, the crawsopper, had, in edition to Reade's cutless centiblade,

a loaded Hobson's which left only twin alternatives as, viceversa, either he

would surely shoot her, the aunt, by pistol, (she could be okaysure of that!)

or, failing of such, bash in Patch's blank face beyond recognition, pointedly

asked with gaeilish gall wodkar blizzard's business Thornton had with that

Kane's fender only to be answered by the aggravated assaulted that that that was

the snaps for him, Midweeks, to sultry well go and find out if he was showery

well able. But how transparingly nontrue, gentlewriter ! His feet one is not a

tall man, not at all,man. No such parson. No such fender. No such lumber. No

such race. Was it supposedly in connection with a girls, Myramy Huey or Colores

Archer, under Flaggy Bridge (for ann there is but one liv and hir newbridge is

her old) or to explode his twelvechamber and force a shrievalty entrance that

the heavybuilt Abelbody in a butcherblue blouse from One Life One Suit (a men's

wear store), with a most decisive bottle of single in his possession, seized

after dark by the town guard at Haveyoucaught-emerod's temperance gateway was

there in a gate's way.

Fifthly, how parasoliloquisingly truetoned on his first time of hearing the

wretch's statement that, muttering Irish, he had had had o'gloriously a'lot too

much hanguest or hoshoe fine to drink in the House of Blazes, the Parrot in

Hell, the Orange Tree, the Glibt, the Sun, the Holy Lamb and, lapse not leashed,

in Ramitdown's ship hotel since the morning moment he could dixtinguish a white

thread from a black till the engine of the laws declosed unto Murray and was

only falling fillthefluthered up against the gatestone pier which, with the

cow's bonnet a'top o'it, he falsetook for a cattlepillar with purest peaceablest

intentions. Yet how lamely hobbles the hoy of his then pseudojocax axplanation

how, according to his own story, he vas a process server and was merely trying

to open zozimus a bottlop stoub by mortially hammering his magnum bonum (the

curter the club the sorer the savage) against the bludgey gate for the boots

about the swan,Maurice Behan, who hastily into his shoes with nothing his hald

barra tinnteack and came down with homp, shtemp and jumphet to the tiltyard from

the wastes a'sleep in his obi ohny overclothes or choker, attracted by the norse

of guns playing Delandy is cartager on the raglar rock to Dulyn, said war'

prised safe in bed as he dreamed that he'd wealthes in mormon halls when wokenp

by a fourth loud snore out of his land of byelo while hickstrey's maws was

grazing in the moonlight by hearing hammering on the pandywhank scale emanating

from the blind pig and anything like it (oonagh!oonagh!) in the whole history of

the Mullingcan Inn he never. This battering babel allower the door and

sideposts, he always said, was not in the very remotest like the belzey babble

of a bottle of boose which would not rouse him out o' slumber deep but reminded

him loads more of the martiallawsey marses of foreign musikants' instrumongs or

the overthrewer to the third last days of Pompery, if anything. And that after

this most nooningless knockturn the young reine came down desperate and the old

liffopotamus started ploring all over the plains, as mud as she cud be,

ruinating all the bouchers' schurts and the backers' wischandtugs so that be the

chandeleure of the Rejaneyjailey they were all night wasching the walters of,

the weltering walters off. Whyte.

Just one moment. A pinch in time of the ideal, musketeers! Alphos, Burkos and

Caramis, leave Astrelea for the astrollajerries and for the love of the saunces

and the honour of Keavens pike puddywhackback to Pamintul. And roll away the

reel world, the reel world, the reel world! And call all your smokeblushes,

Snowwhite and Rosered, if you will have the real cream! Now for a strawberry

frolic ! Filons, filoosh ! Cherchons la flamme! Fammfamm! Fammfamm!

Come on, ordinary man with that large big nonobli head, and that blanko

berbecked fischial ekksprezzion Machinsky Scapolopolos, Duzinascu or other. Your

machelar's mutton leg's getting musclebound from being too pulled. Noah Beery

weighed stone thousand one when Hazel was a hen. Now her fat's falling fast.

Therefore, chatbags, why not yours? There are 29 sweet reasons why blossomtime's

the best. Elders fall for green almonds when they're raised on bruised stone

root ginger though it winters on their heads as if auctumned round their

waistbands. If you'd had pains in your hairs you wouldn't look so orgibald.

You'd have Colley Macaires on your lump of lead. Now listen, Mr Leer! And stow

that sweatyfunnyadams Simper! Take an old geeser who calls on his skirt. Note

his sleek hair, so elegant, tableau vivant. He vows her to be his own honeylamb,

swears they will be papa pals, by Sam, and share good times way down west in a

guaranteed happy lovenest when May moon she shines and they twit twinkle all the

night, combing the comet's tail up right and shooting popguns at the stars.

Creampuffs all to dime! Every nice, missymackenzies! For dear old grumpapar,

he's gone on the razzledar, through gazing and crazing and blazing at the stars.

Compree! She wants her wardrobe to hear from above by return with cash so as she

can buy her Peter Robinson trousseau and cut a dash with Arty, Bert or possibly

Charley Chance (who knows?) so tolloll Mr Hunker you're too dada for me to dance

(so off she goes !) and that's how half the gels in town has got their bottom

drars while grumpapar he's trying to hitch his braces on to his trars. But old

grum he's not so clean dippy between sweet you and yum (not on your life, boy!

not in those trousers! not by a large jugful!) for someplace on the sly,where

Furphy he isn't by, old grum has his gel number two (bravevow, our Grum!) and he

would like to canoodle her too some part of the time for he is downright fond of

his number one but O he's fair mashed on peaches number two so that if he could

only canoodle the two, chivee chivoo, all three would feel genuinely happy, it's

as simple as A. B. C., the two mixers, we mean, with their cherrybum chappy (for

he is simply shamming dippy) if they all were afloat in a dreamlifeboat, hugging

two by two in his zoo-doo-you-doo, a tofftoff for thee, missymissy for me and

howcameyou-e'enso for Farber, in his tippy, upindown dippy, tiptoptippy

canoodle, can you? Finny.

Ack, ack, ack. With which clap, trap and soddenment, three to a loaf, our mutual

friends the fender and the bottle at the gate seem to be implicitly in the same

bateau, so to singen, bearing also

several of the earmarks of design, for there is in fact no use in putting a

tooth in a snipery of that sort and the amount of all those sort of things which

has been going on onceaday in and twiceaday out every other nachtistag among all

kinds of promiscious individuals at all ages in private homes and reeboos

publikiss and allover all and elsewhere throughout secular sequence the country

over and overabroad has been particularly stupendous. To be continued. Federals'

Uniteds' Transports' Unions' for Exultations' of Triumphants' Ecstasies.

But resuming inquiries. Will it ever be next morning the postal unionist's

(officially called carrier's, Letters Scotch, Limited) strange fate

(Fierceendgiddyex he's hight, d.e., the losel that hucks around missivemaids'

gummibacks) to hand in a huge chain envelope, written in seven divers stages of

ink, from blanchessance to lavandaiette, every pothook and pancrook bespaking

the wisherwife, superscribed and subpencilled by yours A Laughable Party, with

afterwite, S.A.G., to Hyde and Cheek, Edenberry, Dubblenn, WC? Will whatever

will be written in lappish language with inbursts of Maggyer always seem

semposed, black looking white and white guarding black, in that siamixed

twoatalk used twist stern swift and jolly roger? Will it bright upon us,

nightle, and we plunging to our plight? Well, it might now, mircle, so it light.

Always and ever till Cox's wife, twice Mrs Hahn, pokes her beak into the matter

with Owen K. after her, to see whawa smutter after, will this kiribis pouch

filled with litterish fragments lurk dormant in the paunch of that halpbrother

of a herm, a pillarbox?

The coffin, a triumph of the illusionist's art, at first blench naturally taken

for a handharp (it is handwarp to tristinguish jubabe from jabule or either from

tubote when all three have just been invened) had been removed from the hardware

premises of Oetzmann and Nephew, a noted house of the gonemost west, which in

the natural course of all things continues to supply funeral requisites of every

needed description. Why needed, though? Indeed needed (wouldn't you feel like

rattanfowl if you hadn't the oscar!) because the flash brides or bride in their

lily boleros one games with at the Nivynubies' finery ball and your upright

grooms that always come right up with you (and by jingo when they do!) what else

in this mortal world, now ours, when meet there night, mid their nackt, me there

naket, made their nought the hour strikes, would bring them rightcame back in

the flesh, thumbs down, to their orses and their hashes.

To proceed. We might leave that nitrience of oxagiants to take its free of the

air and just analectralyse that very chymerical combination, the gasbag where

the warderworks. And try to pour somour heiterscene up thealmostfere. In the

bottled heliose case continuing, Long Lally Tobkids, the special, sporting a

fine breast of medals, and a conscientious scripturereader to boot in the brick

and tin choorch round the coroner, swore like a Norewheezian tailliur on the

stand before the proper functionary that he was up against a right querrshnorrt

of a mand in the butcher of the blues who, he guntinued, on last epening after

delivering some carcasses mattonchepps and meatjutes on behalf of Messrs Otto

Sands and Eastman, Limericked, Victuallers, went and, with his unmitigated

astonissment, hickicked at the dun and dorass against all the runes and, when

challenged about the pretended hick (it was kickup and down with him) on his

solemn by the imputant imputed, said simply: I appop pie oath, Phillyps Captain.

You did, as I sostressed before. You are deepknee in error, sir, Madam Tomkins,

let me then tell you, replied with a gentlewomanly salaam MackPartland, (the

meatman's family, and the oldest in the world except nick, name.) And Phelps was

flayful with his peeler. But his phizz fell.

Now to the obverse. From velveteens to dimities is barely a fivefinger span and

hence these camelback excesses are thought to have been instigated by one or

either of the causing causes of all, those rushy hollow heroines in their

skirtsleeves, be she magretta be she the posque. Oh! Oh! Because it is a

horrible thing to have to say to say to day but one dilalah, Lupita Lorette,

shortly after in a fit of the unexpectednesses drank carbolic with all her dear

placid life before her and paled off while the other soiled dove that's her

sister-in-love, Luperca Latouche, finding one day while dodging chores that she

stripped teasily for binocular man and that her jambs were jimpjoyed to see each

other, the nautchy girly soon found her fruitful hat too small for her and

rapidly taking time,look,she rapidly took to necking, partying and selling her

spare favours in the haymow or in lumber closets or in the greenawn ad huck

(there are certain intimacies in all ladies' lavastories we just lease to

imagination) or in the sweet churchyard close itself for a bit of soft coal or

an array of thin trunks, serving whom in fine that same hot coney a la Zingara

which our own little Graunya of the chilired cheeks dished up to the greatsire

of Oscar, that son of a Coole. Houri of the coast of emerald, arrah of the

lacessive poghue, Aslim-all-Muslim, the resigned to her surrender, did not she,

come leinster's even, true dotter of a dearmud, (her pitch was Forty Steps and

his perch old Cromwell's Quarters) with so valkirry a licence as sent many a

poor pucker packing to perdition, again and again, ay, and again sfidare him,

tease fido, eh tease fido, eh eh tease fido, toos topples topple, stop, dug of a

dog of a dgiaour, ye! Angealousmei! And did not he, like Arcoforty, farfar off

Bissavolo, missbrand her behaveyous with iridescent huecry of down right mean

false sop lap sick dope? Tawfulsdreck! A reine of the shee, a shebeen quean, a

queen of pranks. A kingly man, of royal mien, regally robed, exalted be his

glory! So gave so take: Now not, not now! He would just a min. Suffering

trumpet! He thought he want. Whath? Hear, O hear, living of the land! Hungreb,

dead era, hark! He hea, eyes ravenous on her lippling lills. He hear her voi of

day gon by. He hears! Zay, zay, zay! But, by the beer of his profit, he cannot

answer. Upterputty till rise and shine! Nor needs none shaft ne stele from

Phenicia or Little Asia to obelise on the spout, neither pobalclock neither

folksstone, nor sunkenness in Tomar's Wood to bewray how erpressgangs score off

the rued. The mouth that tells not will ever attract the unthinking tongue and

so long as the obseen draws theirs which hear not so long till allearth's

dumbnation shall the blind lead the deaf. Tatcho, tawney yeeklings! The column

of lumps lends the pattrin of the leaves behind us. If violence to life, limb

and chattels, often as not, has been the expression, direct or through an agent

male, of womanhid offended, (ah! ah!), has not levy of black mail from the times

the fairies were in it, and fain for wilde erthe blothoms followed an impressive

private reputation for whispered sins?

Now by memory inspired, turn wheel again to the whole of the wall. Where Gyant

Blyant fronts Peannlueamoore There was once upon a wall and a hooghoog wall a

was and such a wallhole did exist. Ere ore or ire in Aaarlund. Or you Dair's

Hair or you Diggin Mosses or your horde of orts and oriorts to garble a garthen

of Odin and the lost paladays when all the eddams ended with aves. Armen? The

doun is theirs and still to see for menags if he strikes a lousaforitch and

we'll come to those baregazed shoeshines if you just shoodov a second. And let

oggs be good old gaggles and Isther Estarr play Yesther Asterr. In the drema of

Sorestost Areas, Diseased. A stonehinged gate then was for another thing while

the suroptimist had bought and enlarged that shack under fair rental of one

yearlyng sheep, (prime) value of sixpence, and one small yearlyng goat (cadet)

value of eightpence, to grow old and happy (hogg it and kidd him) for the

reminants of his years; and when everything was got up for the purpose he put an

applegate on the place by no means as some pretext a bedstead in loo thereof to

keep out donkeys (the pigdirt hanging from the jags to this hour makes that

clear) and just thenabouts the iron gape, by old custom left open to prevent the

cats from getting at the gout, was triplepatlockt on him on purpose by his

faithful poorters to keep him inside probably and possibly enaunter he felt like

sticking out his chest too far and tempting gracious providence by a stroll on

the peoplade's eggday, unused as he was yet to being freely clodded.

O, by the by, lets wee brag of praties, it ought to be always remembered in

connection with what has gone before that there was a northroomer, Herr

Betreffender, out for his zimmer holedigs, digging in number 32 at the Rum and

Puncheon (Branch of Dirty Dick's free house) in Laxlip (where the Sockeye

Sammons were stopping at the time orange fasting) prior to that, a Kommerzial

(Gorbotipacco, he was wreaking like Zentral Oylrubber) from Osterich, the U.S.E.

paying (Gaul save the mark!) II/- in the week (Gosh, these wholly romads!) of

conscience money in the first deal of Yuly wheil he was, swishing beesnest with

blessure,and swobbing broguen eeriesh myth brockendootsch, making his

reporterage on Der Fall Adams for the Frankofurto Siding, a Fastland

payrodicule, and er, consstated that one h,ad on him the Lynn O'Brien, a

meltoned lammswolle, disturbed, and wider he might the same zurichschicken other

he would, with tosend and obertosend tonnowatters, one monkey's damages become.

Now you must know, franksman, to make a heart of glass, that the game of gaze

and bandstand butchery was merely a Patsy O'Strap tissue of threats and obuses

such as roebucks raugh at pinnacle's peak and after this sort. Humphrey's

unsolicited visitor, Davy or Titus, on a burgley's clan march from the middle

west, a hikely excellent crude man about road who knew his Bullfoost Mountains

like a starling bierd, after doing a long dance untidled to Cloudy Green,

deposend his bockstump on the waityoumaywantme, after having blew some quaker's

(for you! Oates!) in through the houseking's keyhole to attract attention,

bleated through the gale outside which the tairor of his clothes was

hogcallering, first, be the hirsuiter, that he would break his bulsheywigger's

head for him, next, be the heeltapper, that he would break the gage over his

lankyduckling head the same way he would crack a nut with a monkeywrench and,

last of all, be the stirabouter, that he would give him his (or theumperom's or

anybloody else's) thickerthanwater to drink and his bleday steppebrodhar's into

the bucket. He demanded more wood alcohol to pitch in with, alleging that his

granfather's was all taxis and that it was only after ten o'connell, and this

his isbar was a public oven for the sake of irsk irskusky, and then, not easily

discouraged, opened the wrathfloods of his atillarery and went on at a wicked

rate, weathering against him in mooxed metaphores from eleven thirty to two in

the afternoon without even a luncheonette interval for House, son of Clod, to

come out, you jewbeggar, to be Executed Amen. Earwicker, that patternmind, that

paradigmatic ear, receptoretentive as his of Dionysius, longsuffer ing although

whitening under restraint in the sititout corner of his conservatory, behind

faminebuilt walls, his thermos flask and ripidian flabel by his side and a

walrus whiskerbristle for a tuskpick, compiled, while he mourned the flight of

his wild guineese, a long list (now feared in part lost) to be kept on file of

all abusive names he was called (we have been compelled for the rejoicement of

foinne loidies ind the humours of Milltown etcetera by Josephine Brewster in the

collision known as Contrastations with Inkermann and so on and sononward, lacies

in loo water, flee, celestials, one clean turv): Firstnighter, Informer, Old

Fruit, Yellow Whigger, Wheatears, Goldy Geit, Bogside Beauty, Yass We've Had His

Badannas, York's Porker, Funnyface, At Baggotty's Bend He Bumped, Grease with

the Butter, Opendoor Ospices, Cainandabler, Ireland's Eighth Wonderful Wonder,

Beat My Price, Godsoilman, Moonface the Murderer, Hoary Hairy Hoax, Midnight

Sunburst, Remove that Bible, Hebdromadary Publocation, Tummer the Lame the

Tyrannous, Blau Clay, Tight before Teatime, Real Your Pantojoke, Acoustic

Disturbance, Thinks He's Gobblasst the Good Dook of Ourguile, W.D.'s Grace,

Gibbering Bayamouth of Dublin, His Farther was a Mundzucker and She had him in a

Growler, Burnham and Bailey, Artist, Unworthy of the Homely Protestant Religion,

Terry Cotter, You're Welcome to Waterfood, signed the Ribbonmen, Lobsterpot

Lardling, All for Arthur of this Town, Hooshed the Cat from the Bacon,

Leathertogs Donald, The Ace and Deuce of Paupering, O'Reilly's Delights to Kiss

the Man behind the Borrel, Magogagog, Swad Puddlefoot, Gouty Ghibeline, Loose

Luther, Hatches Cocks' Eggs, Muddle the Plan, Luck before Wedlock, I Divorce

Thee Husband, Tanner and a Make, Go to Hellena or Come to Connies, Piobald

Puffpuff His Bride, Purged out of Burke's, He's None of Me Causin, Barebarean,

Peculiar Person, Grunt Owl's Facktotem, Twelve Months Aristocrat, Lycanthrope,

Flunkey Beadle Vamps the Tune Letting on He's Loney, Thunder and Turf Married

into Clandorf, Left Boot Sent on Approval, Cumberer of Lord's Holy Ground,

Stodge Arschmann, Awnt Yuke, Tommy Furlong's Pet Plagues, Archdukon Cabbanger,

Last Past the Post, Kennealey Won't Tell Thee off Nancy's Gown, Scuttle to

Cover, Salary Grab, Andy Mac Noon in Annie's Room, Awl Out, Twitchbratschballs,

Bombard Street Bester, Sublime Porter, A Ban for Le King of the Burgaans and a

Bom for Ye Sur of all the Ruttledges, O'Phelim's Cutprice, And at Number Wan Wan

Wan, What He Done to Castlecostello, Sleeps with Feathers end Ropes, It is Known

who Sold Horace the Rattler, Enclosed find the Sons of Fingal, Swayed in his

Falling, Wants a Wife and Forty of Them, Let Him Do the Fair, Apeegeequanee

Chimmuck, Plowp Goes his Whastle, Ruin of the Small Trader,

He-Milkinghoneybeaverbrooker, Vee was a Vindner, Sower Rapes, Armenian

Atrocity, Sickfish Bellyup, Edomite,-'Man Devoyd of the Commoner

Characteristics of an Irish Nature, Bad Humborg, Hraabhraab, Coocoohandler,

Dirt, Miching Daddy, Born Burst Feet Foremost, Woolworth's Worst, Easyathic

Phallusaphist, Guilteypig's Bastard, Fast in the Barrel, Boose in the Bed,

Mister Fatmate, In Custody of the Polis, Boawwll's Alocutionist, Deposed, but

anarchistically respectsful of the liberties of the noninvasive individual, did

not respond a solitary wedgeword beyond such sedentarity, though it was as easy

as kissanywhere for the passive resistant in the booth he was in to reach for

the hello gripes and ring up Kimmage Outer 17.67, because, as the fundamentalist

explained, when at last shocked into speech, touchin his woundid feelins in the

fuchsiar the dominican mission for the sowsealist potty was on at the time and

he thought the rowmish devowtion known as the howly rowsary might reeform ihm,

Gonn. That more than considerably unpleasant bullocky before he rang off

drunkishly pegged a few glatt stones, all of a size, by way of final mocks for

his grapes, at the wicket in support of his words that he was not guilphy but,

after he had so slaunga vollayed, reconnoitring through his semisubconscious the

seriousness of what he might have done had he really polished off his terrible

intentions finally caused him to change the bawling and leave downg the whole

grumus of brookpebbles pangpung and, having sobered up a bit, paces his

groundould diablen lionndub, the flay the flegm, the floedy fleshener, (purse,

purse, pursyfurse, I'll splish the splume of them all!) this backblocks boor

bruskly put out his langwedge and quite quit the paleologic scene, telling how

by his selfdenying ordnance he had left Hyland on the dissenting table, after

exhorting Earwicker or, in slightly modified phraseology, Messrs or Missrs

Earwicker, Seir, his feminisible name of multitude, to cocoa come outside to

Mockerloo out of that for the honour of Crumlin, with his broody old flishguds,

Gog's curse to thim, so as he could brianslog and burst him all dizzy, you go

bail, like Potts Fracture did with Keddle Flatnose and nobodyatall with

Wholyphamous and build rocks over him, or if he didn't, for two and thirty

straws, be Cacao Campbell,he didn't know what he wouldn't do for him nor nobody

else nomore nor him after which, batell martell, a brisha a milla a stroka a

boola, so the rage of Malbruk, playing on the least change of his manjester's

voice, the first heroic couplet from the fuguall tropical, Opus Elf, Thortytoe:

My schemes into obeyance for This time has had to fall: they bit goodbyte to

their thumb and, his bandol eer his solgier, dripdropdrap on pool or poldier,

wishing the loff a falladelfian in the morning, proceeded with a Hubbleforth

slouch in his slips backwords (Et Cur Heli!) in the directions of the duff and

demb institutions about ten or eleven hundred years lurch away in the moonshiny

gorge of Patself on the Bach. Adyoe!

And thus, with this rochelly exetur of Bully Acre, came to close that last stage

in the siegings round our archicitadel which we would like to recall, if old

Nestor Alexis would wink the worth for us, as Bar-le-Duc and Dog-an-Doras and

Bangen-opZoom.

Yed he med leave to many a door beside of Oxmanswold for so witness his

chambered cairns a cloudletlitter silent that are at browse up hill and down

coombe and on eolithostroton, at Howth or at Coolock or even at Enniskerry, a

theory none too rectiline of the evoluation of human society and a testament of

the rocks from all the dead unto some the living. Olivers lambs we do call them,

skatterlings of a stone, and they shall be gathered unto him, their herd and

paladin, as nubilettes to cumule, in that day hwen, same the lightning lancer of

Azava Arthur honoured (some Finn, some Finn avant!), he skall wake from

earthsleep, haught crested elmer, in his valle of briers of Greenman's Rise O,

(lost leaders live! the heroes return!) and o'er dun and dale the

Wulverulverlord (protect us!) his mighty horn skall roll, orland, roll.

For in those deyes his Deyus shall ask of Allprohome and call to himm:

Allprohome! And he make answer: Add some. Nor wink nor wunk. Animadiabolum, mene

credidisti mortuum? Silence was in thy faustive halls, O Truiga, when thy green

woods went dry but there will be sounds of manymirth on the night's ear ringing

when our pantriarch of Comestowntonobble gets the pullover on his boots.

Liverpoor? Sot a bit of it! His braynes coolt parritch, his pelt nassy, his

heart's adrone, his bluidstreams acrawl, his puff but a piff, his extremeties

extremely so: Fengless, Pawmbroke, Chilblaimend and Baldowl. Humph is in his

doge. Words weigh no no more to him than raindrips to Rethfernhim. Which we all

like. Rain. When we sleep. Drops. But wait until our sleeping. Drain. Sdops.


	4. Chapter 4

As the lion,in our teargarten remembers the nenuphars of his Nile (shall Ariuz

forget Arioun or Boghas the baregams of the Marmarazalles from Marmeniere?) it

may be, tots wearsense full a naggin in twentyg have sigilposted what in our

brievingbust, the besieged bedreamt him stil and solely of those lililiths

undeveiled which hat undone him, gone for age, and knew not the watchful

treachers at his wake, and theirs to stay. Fooi, fooi, chamermissies!

Zeepyzoepy, larcenlads! Zijnzijn Zijnzijn! It may be, we moest ons hasten selves

te declareer it, that he reglimmed? presaw? the fields of heat and yields of

wheat where corngold Ysit? shamed and shone. It may be, we habben to upseek a

bitty door our good township's courants want we knew't, that with his deepseeing

insight (had not wishing oftebeen but good time wasted), within his patriarchal

shamanah, broadsteyne 'bove citie (Twillby! Twillby!) he conscious of enemies, a

kingbilly whitehorsed in a Finglas mill, prayed, as he sat on anxious seat,

(kunt ye neat gift mey toe bout a peer saft eyballds !) during that three and a

hellof hours' agony of silence, ex profundis malorum, and bred with unfeigned

charity that his wordwounder (an engles to the teeth who, nomened Nash of

Girahash,would go anyold where in the weeping world on his mottled belly (the

rab, the kreeponskneed!) for milk, music or married missusses) might,mercy to

providential benevolence's who hates prudencies' astuteness, unfold into the

first of a distinguished dynasty of his posteriors, blackfaced connemaras not of

the fold but elder children of his household, his most besetting of ideas ( pace

his twolve predamanant passions) being the formation, as in more favoured

climes, where the Meadow of Honey is guestfriendly and the Mountain of Joy

receives, of a truly criminal stratum, Ham's cribcracking yeggs, thereby at last

eliminating from all classes and masses with directly derivative

decasualisation: sigarius (sic!) vindicat urbes terrorum (sicker!): and so, to

mark a bank taal she arter, the obedience of the citizens elp the ealth of the

ole.

Now gode. Let us leave theories there and return to here's here. Now hear. 'Tis

gode again. The teak coffin, Pughglasspanelfitted, feets to the east, was to

turn in later, and pitly patly near the porpus, materially effecting the cause.

And this, liever, is the thinghowe. Any number of conservative public bodies,

through a number of select and other committees having power to add to their

number, before voting themselves and himself, town, port and garrison, by a fit

and proper resolution, following a koorts order of the groundwet, once for all

out of plotty existence, as a forescut, so you maateskippey might to you

cuttinrunner on a neuw pack of klerds, made him, while his body still persisted,

their present of a protem grave in Moyelta of the best Lough Neagh pattern, then

as much in demand among misonesans as the Isle of Man today among limniphobes.

Wacht even! It was in a fairly fishy kettlekerry, after the Fianna's foreman had

taken his handful, enriched with ancient woods and dear dutchy deeplinns mid

which were an old knoll and a troutbeck, vainyvain of her osiery and a chatty

sally with any Wilt or Walt who would ongle her as Izaak did to the tickle of

his rod and watch her waters of her sillying waters of and there now brown

peater arripple (may their quilt gild lightly over his somnolulutent form!)

Whoforyou lies his last, by the wrath of Bog, like the erst curst Hun in the bed

of his treubleu Donawhu.

Best. This wastohavebeen underground heaven, or mole's paradise which was

probably also an inversion of a phallopharos, intended to foster wheat crops and

to ginger up tourist trade (its architecht, Mgr Peurelachasse, having been

obcaecated lest he should petrifake suchanevver while the contractors Messrs T.

A. Birkett and L. O. Tuohalls were made invulnerably venerable) first in the

west, our misterbilder, Castlevillainous, openly damned and blasted by means of

a hydromine, system,Sowan and Belting, exploded from a reinvented T.N.T.

bombingpost up ahoy of eleven and thirty wingrests (circiter) to sternbooard out

of his aerial thorpeto, Auton Dynamon, contacted with the expectant minefield by

tins of improved ammonia lashed to her shieldplated gunwale, and fused into

tripupcables, slipping through tholse and playing down from the conning tower

into the ground battery fuseboxes, all differing as clocks from keys since

nobody appeared to have the same time of beard, some saying by their Oorlog it

was Sygstryggs to nine, more holding with the Ryan vogt it was Dane to pfife. He

afterwards whaanever his blaetther began to fail off him and his rough bark was

wholly husky and, stoop by stoop, he neared it (wouldmanspare!) carefully lined

the ferroconcrete result with rotproof bricks and mortar, fassed to fossed, and

retired beneath the heptarchy of his towerettes, the beauchamp, byward, bull and

lion, the white, the wardrobe and bloodied, so encouraging (insteppen, alls als

hats beliefd!) additional useful councils public with hoofd offdealings which

were welholden of ladykants te huur out such as the Breeders' Union, the Guild

of Merchants of the Staple et, a.u.c. to present unto him with funebral pomp,

over and above that, a stone slab with the usual Mac Pelah address of

velediction, a very fairworded instance of falsemeaning adamelegy: We have done

ours gohellt with you, Heer Herewhippit, overgiven it, skidoo!

But t'house and allaboardshoops ! Show coffins, winding sheets, goodbuy

bierchepes, cinerary urns, liealoud blasses, snuffchests, poteentubbs, lacrimal

vases, hoodendoses, reekwaterbeckers, breakmiddles, zootzaks for eatlust,

including upyourhealthing rookworst and meathewersoftened forkenpootsies and for

that matter, javel also, any kind of inhumationary bric au brac for the

adornment of his glasstone honophreum, would, met these trein of konditiens,

naturally follow, halas, in the ordinary course, enabling that roundtheworlder

wandelingswight, did suches pass him, to live all safeathomely the presenile

days of his life of opulence, ancient ere decrepitude, late lents last lenience,

till stuffering stage, whaling away the whole of the while (hypnos chilia

eonion!) lethelulled between explosion and reexplosion (Donnaurwatteur!

Hunderthunder!) from grosskopp to megapod, embalmed, of grand age, rich in death

anticipated.

But abide Zeit's sumonserving, rise afterfall. Blueblitzbolted from there,

knowing the hingeworms of the hallmirks of habitationlesness, buried burrowing

in Gehinnon, to proliferate through all his Unterwealth, seam by seam, sheol om

sheol, and revisit our Uppercrust Sideria of Utilitarios, the divine one, the

hoarder hidden propaguting his plutorpopular progeniem of pots and pans and

pokers and puns from biddenland to boughtenland, the spearway fore the spoorway.

The other spring offensive on the heights of Abraham may have come about all

quite by accidence, Foughtarundser (for Breedabrooda had at length presuaded him

to have himself to be as septuply buried as the murdered Cian in Finntown), had

not been three monads in his watery grave (what vigilantes and ridings then and

spuitwyne pledges with aardappel frittling!) when portrifaction, dreyfussed as

ever, began to ramp, ramp, ramp, the boys are parching. A hoodenwinkle gave the

signal and a blessing paper freed the flood. Why did the patrizien make him

scares with his gruntens? Because the druiven were muskating at the door. From

both Celtiberian camps (granting at the onset for the sake of argument that men

on the two sides in New South Ireland and Vetera Uladh, bluemin and pillfaces,

during the ferment With the Pope or On the Pope, had, moors or letts, grant

ideas, grunted) all conditions, poor cons and dives mor, each, of course, on the

purely doffensive since the eternals were owlwise on their side every time, were

drawn toowards their Bellona's Black Bottom, once Woolwhite's Waltz (Ohiboh, how

becrimed, becursekissed and bedumbtoit!) some for want of proper feeding in

youth, others already caught in the honourable act of slicing careers for family

and carvers in conjunction; and, if emaciated nough, the person garrotted may

have suggested to whomever he took the ham of, the plain being involved in

darkness, low cirque waggery, nay, even the first old wugger of himself in the

flesh, whiggissimus incarnadined, when falsesighted by the ifsuchhewas bully on

the hill for there had circulated freely fairly among his opposition the feeling

that in so hibernating Massa Ewacka, who, previous to that demidetached life,

had been known of barmicidal days, cook said, between soups and savours, to get

outside his own length of rainbow trout and taerts atta tarn as no man of woman

born, nay could, like the great crested brebe, devour his threescoreten of roach

per lifeday, ay, and as many minnow a minute (the big mix, may Gibbet choke him

!) was, like the salmon of his ladderleap all this time of totality secretly and

by suckage feeding on his own misplaced fat.

Ladies did not disdain those pagan ironed times of the firs; city (called after

the ugliest Danadune) when a frond was a friend inneed to carry, as earwigs do

their dead, their soil to the earthball where indeeth we shall calm decline, our

legacy unknown. Venuses were gigglibly temptatrix, vulcans guffawably eruptious

and the whole wives' world frockful of fickles. Fact, any human inyon you liked

any erenoon or efter would take her bare godkin out, or an even pair of hem,

(lugod ! lugodoo !) and prettily pray with him (or with em even) everyhe to her

taste, long for luck, tapette and tape petter and take pettest of all. (Tip!)

Wells she'd woo and wills she's win but how the deer knowed where she'd marry!

Arbour, bucketroom, caravan, ditch? Coach, carriage, wheelbarrow, dungcart?

Kate Strong, a widow (Tiptip!)-she pulls a lane picture for us, in a

dreariodreama setting, glowing and very vidual, of old dumplan as she nosed it,

a homelike cottage of elvanstone with droppings of biddies, stinkend pusshies,

moggies' duggies, rotten witchawubbles, festering rubbages and beggars' bullets,

if not worse, sending salmofarious germs in gleefully through the smithereen

panes-Widow Strong, then, as her weaker had turned him to the wall

(Tiptiptip!), did most all the scavenging from good King Hamlaugh's gulden dayne

though her lean besom cleaned but sparingly and her bare statement reads that,

there being no macadamised sidetracks on those old nekropolitan nights in,

barring a footbatter, Bryant's Causeway, bordered with speedwell, white clover

and sorrel a wood knows, which left off, being beaten, where the plaintiff was

struck, she left down, as scavengers, who will be scavengers must, her filthdump

near the Serpentine in Phornix Park (at her time called Finewell's Keepsacre but

later tautaubapptossed Pat's Purge), that dangerfield circling butcherswood

where fireworker oh flaherty engaged a nutter of castlemallards and ah for

archer stunned's turk, all over which fossil footprints, bootmarks, fingersigns,

elbowdints, breechbowls, a. s. o. were all successively traced of a most

envolving description. What subtler timeplace of the weald than such wolfsbelly

castrament to will hide a leabhar from Thursmen's brandihands or a loveletter,

lostfully hers, that would be lust on Ma, than then when ructions ended, than

here where race began: and by four hands of forethought the first babe of

reconcilement is laid in its last cradle of hume sweet hume. Give over it! And

no more of it! So pass the pick for child sake! O men!

For hear Allhighest sprack for krischnians as for propagana fidies and his

nuptial eagles sharped their beaks of prey: and every morphyl man of us, pome by

pome, falls back into this terrine: as it was let it be, says he! And it is as

though where Agni araflammed and Mithra monished and Shiva slew as mayamutras

the obluvial waters of our noarchic memory withdrew, windingly goharksome, to

some hastyswasty timberman torchpriest, flamenfan, the ward of the wind that

lightened the fire that lay in the wood that Jove bolt, at his rude word.

Posidonius O'Fluctuary! Lave that bloody stone as it is! What are you doing your

dirty minx and his big treeblock way up your path? Slip around, you, by the rare

of the ministers'! And, you, take that barrel back where you got it, Mac

Shane's, and go the way your old one went, Hatchettsbury Road! And gish! how

they gushed away, the pennyfares, a whole school for scamper, with their sashes

flying sish behind them, all the little pirlypettes! Issy-la-Chapelle! Any

lucans, please?

Yes, the viability of vicinals if invisible is invincible. And we are not

trespassing on his corns either. Look at all the plotsch! Fluminian! If this was

Hannibal's walk it was Hercules' work. And a hungried thousand of the

unemancipated slaved the way. The mausoleum lies behind us (O Adgigasta,

multipopulipater!) and there are milestones in their cheadmilias faultering

along the tramestrack by Brahm and Anton Hermes! Per omnibus secular seekalarum.

Amain. But the past has made us this present of a rhedarhoad. So more boher

O'Connell! Though rainyhidden, you're rhinohide. And if he's not a Romeo you may

scallop your hat. Wereupunder in the fane of Saint Fiacre ! Halte !

It was hard by the howe's there, plainly on this disoluded and a buchan cold

spot, rupestric then, resurfaced that now is, that Luttrell sold if Lautrill

bought, in the saddle of the Brennan's (now Malpasplace?) pass, versts and

versts from true civilisation, not where his dreams top their traums halt

(Beneathere! Benathere!) but where livland yontide meared with the wilde,

saltlea with flood, that the attackler, a cropatkin, though under medium and

between colours with truly native pluck, engaged the Adversary who had more in

his eye than was less to his leg but whom for plunder sake, he mistook in the

heavy rain to be Oglethorpe or some other ginkus, Parr aparrently, to whom the

headandheelless chickenestegg bore some Michelangiolesque resemblance, making

use of sacrilegious languages to the defect that he would challenge their

hemosphores to exterminate them but he would cannonise the b - y b - r's life

out of him and lay him out contritely as smart as the b-r had his b-y

nightprayers said, three patrecknocksters and a couplet of hellmuirries (tout

est sacr‚ pour un sacreur, femme … barbe ou homme-nourrice) at the same time, so

as to plugg well let the blubbywail ghoats out of him, catching holst of an

oblong bar he had and with which he usually broke furnitures he rose the stick

at him. The boarder incident prerepeated itself. The pair (whethertheywere

Nippoluono engaging Wei-Ling-Taou or de Razzkias trying to reconnoistre the

general Boukeleff, man may not say), struggled apairently for some considerable

time, (the cradle rocking equally to one and oppositely from the other on its

law of capture and recapture), under the All In rules around the booksafe,

fighting like purple top and tipperuhry Swede, (Secremented Servious of the

Divine Zeal !) and in the course of their tussle the toller man, who had opened

his bully bowl to beg, said to the miner who was carrying the worm (a handy term

for the portable distillery which consisted of three vats, two jars and several

bottles though we purposely say nothing of the stiff, both parties having an

interest in the spirits): Let me go, Pautheen! I hardly knew ye. Later on, after

the solstitial pause for refleshmeant, the same man (or a different and younger

him of the same ham) asked in the vermicular with a very oggly chew-chin-grin:

Was six victolios fifteen pigeon takee offa you, tell he me, stlongfella, by

picky-pocky ten to foul months behindaside? There were some further

collidabanter and severe tries to convert for the best part of an hour and now a

woden affair in the shape of a webley (we at once recognise our old friend Ned

of so many illortemporate letters) fell from the intruser who, as stuck as that

cat to that mouse in that tube of that christchurch organ, (did the imnage of

Girl Cloud Pensive flout above them light young charm, in ribbons and pigtail?)

whereupon became friendly and, saying not his shirt to tear, to know wanted,

joking and knobkerries, all aside laying, if his change companion who stuck

still to the invention of his strongbox, with a tenacity corrobberating their

mutual tenitorial rights, happened to have the loots change of a tenpound

crickler about him at the moment, addling that hap so, he would pay him back the

six vics odd, do you see, out of that for what was taken on the man of samples

last Yuni or Yuly, do you follow me, Capn? To this the other, Billi with the

Boule, who had mummed and mauled up to that (for he was hesitency carried to

excelcism) rather amusedly replied: Woowoo would you be grossly surprised, Hill,

to learn that, as it so happens, I honestly have not such a thing as the loo, as

the least chance of a tinpanned crackler anywhere about me at the present

mohomoment but I believe I can see my way, as you suggest, it being Yuletide or

Yuddanfest and as it's mad nuts, son, for you when it's hatter's hares, mon, for

me, to advance you something like four and sevenpence between hopping ar_d

trapping which you might just as well have, boy baches, to buy J. J. and S.

with. There was a minute silence before memory's fire's rekindling and then.

Heart alive ! Which at very first wind of gay gay and whiskwigs wick's ears

pricked up, the starving gunman, strike him pink, became strangely calm and

forthright sware by all his lards porsenal that the thorntree of sheol might

ramify up his Sheofon to the lux apointlex but he would go good to him suntime

marx my word fort, for a chip off the old Flint, (in the Nichtian glossery which

purveys aprioric roots for aposteriorious tongues this is nat language at any

sinse of the world and one might as fairly go and kish his sprogues as fail to

certify whether the wartrophy eluded at some lives earlier was that somethink

like a jug, to what, a coctable) and remarxing in languidoily, seemingly much

more highly pleased than tongue could tell at this opening of a lifetime and the

foretaste of the Dun Bank pearlmothers and the boy to wash down which he would

feed to himself in the Ruadh Cow at Tallaght and then into the Good Woman at

Ringsend and after her inat Conway's Inn at Blackrock and, first to fall, cursed

be all, where appetite would keenest be, atte, funeral fare or fun fain real,

Adam and Eve's in Quantity Street by the grace of gamy queen Tailte, her will

and testament: You stunning little southdowner! I'd know you anywhere, Declaney,

let me truthfully tell you in or out of the lexinction of life and who the hell

else, be your blanche patch on the boney part! Goalball I've struck this daylit

dielate night of nights, by golly! My hat, you have some bully German grit,

sundowner! He spud in his faust (axin); he toped the raw best (pardun); he poked

his pick (a tip is a tap): and he tucked his friend's , with French hen

or the portlifowlium of hastes and leisures, about to continue that,the queer

mixture exchanged the pax in embrace or poghue puxy as practised between

brothers of the same breast, hillelulia, killelulia, allenalaw, and, having

ratified before the god of the day their torgantruce which belittlers have

schmallkalled the treatyng to cognac, turning his fez menialstrait in the

direction of Moscas, he first got rid of a few mitsmillers and hurooshoos and

levanted off with tubular jurbulance at a bull's run over the assback

bridge,spitting his teeths on rooths,with the seven and four in danegeld and

their humoral hurlbat or other uncertain weapon of lignum vitae, but so evermore

rhumanasant of a toboggan poop, picked up to keep some crowplucking appointment

with some rival rialtos anywheres between Pearidge and the Littlehorn while this

poor delaney, who they left along with the confederate fender behind and who

albeit ballsbluffed, bore up wonderfully wunder all of it with a whole number of

plumsized contusiums, plus alasalah bruised coccyx, all over him, reported the

occurance in the best way he could, to the flabbergaze of the whole lab, giving

the Paddybanners the military salute as for his exilicy's the O'Daffy, in

justifiable hope that, in nobiloroman review of the hugely sitisfactuary

conclusium of their negotiations and the jugglemonkysh agripment deinderivative,

some lotion or fomentation of poppyheads would be jennerously exhibited to the

parts, at the nearest watchhouse in Vicar Lane, the white ground of his face all

covered with digonally redcrossed nonfatal mammalian blood as proofpositive of

the seriousness of his character and that he was bleeding in self defience

(stanch it!) from the nostrils, lips, pavilion and palate, while some of his

hitter's hairs had been pulled off his knut's head by Colt though otherwise his

allround health appeared to be middling along as it proved most fortunate that

not one of the two hundred and six bones and five hundred and one muscles in his

corso was a whit the whorse for her whacking. Herwho?

Nowthen, leaving clashing ash, brawn and muscle and brassmade to oust

earthernborn and rockcrystal to wreck isinglass but wurming along gradually for

our savings backtowards motherwaters so many miles from bank and Dublin stone

(olympiading even till the eleventh dynasty to reach that thuddysickend

Hamlaugh) and to the question of boney's unlawfully obtaining a pierced

paraflamme and claptrap fireguard there crops out the still more salient point

of the politish leanings and town pursuits of our forebeer, El Don De Dunelli,

(may his ship thicked stick in the bottol of the river and all his crewsers

stock locked in the burral of the seas!) who, when within the black of your

toenail, sir, of being mistakenly ambushed by one of the uddahveddahs, and as

close as made no matter, mam, to being kayoed offhand when the hyougono heckler

with the Peter the Painter wanted to hole him, was consistently practising the

first of the primary and imprescriptible liberties of the pacific subject by

circulating (be British, boys to your bellybone and chuck a chum a chance!)

alongst one of our umphrohibited semitary thrufahrts, open to buggy and bike, to

walk, Wellington Park road, with the curb or quaker's quacknostrum under his

auxter and his alpenstuck in his redhand, a highly commendable exercise, or,

number two of our acta legitima plebeia, on the brink (beware to baulk a man at

his will!) of taking place upon a public seat, to what, bare by Butt's, most

easterly (but all goes west!) of blackpool bridges, as a public protest and

naturlikevice, without intent to annoy either, being praisegood thankfully for

the wrathbereaved ringdove and the fearstung boaconstrictor and all the more

right jollywell pleased, which he was, at having other people's weather.

But to return to the atlantic and Phenitia Proper. As if that were not to be

enough for anyone but little headway, if any, was made in solving the wasnottobe

crime cunundrum when a child of Maam, Festy King, of a family long and

honourably associated with the tar and feather industries, who gave an address

in old plomansch Mayo of the Saxons in the heart of a foulfamed potheen

district, was subsequently haled up at the Old Bailey on the calends of Mars,

under an incompatibly framed indictment of both the counts (from each

equinoxious points of view, the one fellow's fetch being the other follow's

person) that is to see, flying cushats out of his ouveralls and making fesses

immodst his forces on the field. Oyeh! Oyeh! When the prisoner, soaked in

methylated, appeared in dry dock, appatently ambrosiaurealised, like Kersse's

Korduroy Karikature, wearing, besides stains, rents and patches, his fight

shirt, straw braces, souwester and a policeman's corkscrew trowswers, all out of

the true (as he had purposely torn up all his cymtrymanx bespokes in the

mamertime), deposing for his exution with all the fluors of sparse in the royal

Irish vocabulary how the whole padderjagmartin tripiezite suet and all the

sulfeit of copperas had fallen off him quatz unaccountably like the

chrystalisations of Alum on Even while he was trying for to stick fire to

himcell, (in feacht he was dripping as he found upon stripping for a pipkin

ofmalt as he feared the coold raine) it was attempted by the crown (P.C. Robort)

to show that King, elois Crowbar, once known as Meleky, impersonating a climbing

boy, rubbed some pixes of any luvial peatsmoor o'er his face, plucks and pussas,

with a clanetourf as the best means of disguising himself and was to the

middlewhite fair in Mudford of a Thoorsday, feishts of Peeler and Pole, under

the illassumed names of Tykingfest and Rabworc picked by him and Anthony out of

a tellafun book, ellegedly with a pedigree pig (unlicensed) and a hyacinth. They

were on that sea by the plain of Ir nine hundred and ninetynine years and they

never cried crack or ceased from regular paddlewicking till that they landed

their two and a trifling selves, amadst camel and ass, greybeard and suckling,

priest and pauper, matrmatron and merrymeg, into the meddle of the mudstorm. The

gathering, convened by the Irish Angricultural and Prepostoral Ouraganisations,

to help the Irish muck to look his brother dane in the face and attended thanks

to Larry by large numbers, of christies and jew's totems, tospite of the deluge,

was distinctly of a scattery kind when the ballybricken he could get no good of,

after cockofthewalking through a few fancyfought mains ate some of the doorweg,

the pikey later selling the gentleman ratepayer because she, Francie's sister,

that is to say,ate a whole side of his (the animal's) sty, on a struggle Street,

Qui Sta Troia, in order to pay off, hiss or lick, six doubloons fifteen arrears

of his, the villain's not the rumbler's rent.

Remarkable evidence was given, anon, by an eye, ear, nose and throat witness,

whom Wesleyan chapelgoers suspected of being a plain clothes priest W.P.,

situate at Nullnull, Medical Square, who, upon letting down his rice and

peacegreen coverdisk and having been sullenly cautioned against yawning while

being grilled, smiled (he had had a onebumper at parting from Mrs Molroe in the

morning) and stated to his eliciter under his morse mustaccents (gobbless!) that

he slept with a bonafides and that he would be there to remember the filth of

November, hatinaring, rowdy O, which, with the jiboulees of Juno and the dates

of ould lanxiety, was going, please the Rainmaker, to decembs within the

ephemerides of profane history, all one with Tournay, Yetstoslay and Temorah,

and one thing which would pigstickularly strike a person of such sorely tried

observational powers as Sam, him and Moffat, though theirs not to reason why,

the striking thing about it was that he was patrified to see, hear, taste and

smell, as his time of night, how Hyacinth O'Donnell, B.A., described in the

calendar as a mixer and wordpainter, with part of a sivispacem (Gaeltact for

dungfork) on the fair green at the hour of twenty-four o'clock sought (the

bullycassidy of the friedhoffer!) to sack, sock, stab and slaughter singlehanded

another two of the old kings, Gush Mac Gale and Roaring O'Crian, Jr., both

changelings, unlucalised, of no address and in noncommunicables, between him and

whom, ever since wallops before the Mise of Lewes, bad blood existed on the

ground of the boer's trespass on the bull or because he firstparted his

polarbeeber hair in twoways, or because they were creepfoxed andt grousuppers

over a nippy in a noveletta, or because they could not say meace, (mute and

daft) meathe. The litigants, he said, local congsmen and donalds, kings of the

arans and the dalkeys, kings of mud and tory, even the goat king of Killorglin,

were egged on by their supporters in the shape of betterwomen with bowstrung

hair of Carrothagenuine ruddiness, waving crimson petties and screaming from

Isod's towertop. There were cries from the thicksets in court and from the

macdublins on the bohernabreen of: Mind the bank from Banagher, Mick, sir!

Prodooce O'Donner. Ay! Exhibit his relics! Bu! Use the tongue mor! Give lip

less! But it oozed out in Deadman's Dark Scenery Court through crossexanimation

of the casehardened testis that when and where that knife of knifes the

treepartied ambush was laid (roughly spouting around half hours 'twixt dusk in

dawn, by Waterhose's Meddle Europeic Time, near Stop and Think, high chief

evervirens and only abfalltree in auld the land) there was not as much light

from the widowed moon as would dim a child's altar. The mixer, accordingly, was

bluntly broached, and in the best basel to boot, as to whether he was one of

those lucky cocks for whom the audible-visible-gnosible-edible world existed.

That he was only too cognitively conatively cogitabundantly sure of it because,

living, loving, breathing and sleeping morphomelosophopancreates, as he most

significantly did, whenever he thought he heard he saw he felt he made a bell

clipperclipperclipperclipper. Whether he was practically sure too of his lugs

and truies names in this king and blouseman business? That he was pediculously

so. Certified? As cad could be. Be lying ! Be the lonee I will. It was Morbus O'

Somebody? A'Quite. Szerday's Son? A satyr in weddens. And how did the greeneyed

mister arrive at the B.A.? That it was like his poll. A crossgrained trapper

with murty odd oogs, awflorated ares, inquiline nase and a twithcherous mouph?

He would be. Who could bit you att to a tenyerdfuul when aastalled? Ballera

jobbera. Some majar bore too? Iguines. And with tumblerous legs, redipnominated

Helmingham Erchenwyne Rutter Egbert Crumwall Odin Maximus Esme Saxon Esa

Vercingetorix Ethelwulf Rupprecht Ydwalla Bentley Osmund Dysart Yggdrasselmann?

Holy Saint Eiffel, the very phoenix! It was Chudley Magnall once more between

the deffodates and the dumb scene? The two childspies waapreesing him auza de

Vologue but the renting of his rock was from the three wicked Vuncouverers

Forests bent down awhits, arthou sure? Yubeti, Cumbilum comes! One of the

oxmen's thingabossers, hvad? And had he been refresqued by the founts of bounty

playing there - is - a - pain - aleland in Long's gourgling barral? A loss

of Lordedward and a lack of sirphilip a surgeonet showeradown could suck more

gargling bubbles out of the five lamps in Portterand's praise. Wirrgeling and

maries? As whose wouldn't, laving his leaftime in Blackpool. But, of course, he

could call himself Tem, too, if he had time to? You butt he could anytom. When

he pleased? Win and place. A stoker temptated by evesdripping aginst the driver

who was a witness as well? Sacred avatar, how the devil did they guess it! Two

dreamyums in one dromium? Yes and no error. And both as like as a duel of

lentils? Peacisely. So he was pelted out of the coram populo, was he? Be the

powers that be he was. The prince in principel should not expose his person?

Macchevuole! Rooskayman kamerad? Sooner Gallwegian he would say. Not

unintoxicated, fair witness? Drunk as a fishup. Askt to whether she minded

whither he smuked? Not if he barkst into phlegms. Anent his ajaciulations to his

Crosscann Lorne, cossa? It was corso in cursu on coarser again. The gracious

miss was we not doubt sensible how yellowatty on the forx was altered? That she

esually was, O'Dowd me not! As to his religion, if any? It was the

see-you-Sunday sort. Exactly what he meant by a pederast prig? Bejacob's, just a

gent who prayed his lent. And if middleclassed. portavorous was a usual beast?

Bynight as useful as a vomit to a shorn man. If he had rognarised dtheir gcourts

marsheyls? Dthat nday in ndays he had. Lindendelly, coke or skilllies spell me

gart without a gate? Harlyadrope. The grazing rights (Mrs Magistra Martinetta)

expired with the expiry of the goat's sire, if they were not mistaken? That he

exactly could not tell the worshipfuls but his mother-in-waders had the recipis

for the price of the coffin and that he was there to tell them that herself was

the velocipede that could tell them kitcat. A maundarin tongue in a pounderin

jowl? Father ourder about the mathers of prenanciation. Distributary endings?

And we recommends. Quare hircum? No answer. Unde gentium fe . . . ? No ah. Are

you not danzzling on the age of a vulcano? Siar, I am deed. And how olld of him?

He was intendant to study pulu. Which was meant in a shirt of two shifts

macoghamade or up Finn, threehatted ladder? That a head in thighs under a bush

at the sunface would bait a serpent to a millrace through the heather. Arm bird

colour defdum ethnic fort perharps? Sure and glomsk handy jotalpheson as well.

Hokey jasons, then, in a pigeegeeses? On a pontiff's order as ture as there's an

ital on atac. As a gololy bit to joss? Leally and tululy. But, why this

hankowchaff and whence this second tone, son-yet-sun? He had the cowtaw in his

buxers flay of face. So this that Solasistras, setting odds evens at defiance,

took the laud from Labouriter? What displaced Tob, Dilke and Halley, not been

greatly in love with the game. And, changing the venders, from the king's head

to the republican's arms, as to the pugnaxities evinxed from flagfall to

antepost during the effrays round fatherthyme's beckside and the regents in the

plantsown raining, with the skiddystars and the morkernwindup, how they appealed

to him then? That it was wildfires night on all the bettygallaghers.

Mickmichael's soords shrieking shrecks through the wilkinses and neckanicholas'

toastingforks pricking prongs up the tunnybladders. Let there be fight? And

there was. Foght. On the site of the Angel's, you said? Guinney's Gap, he said,

between what they said and the pussykitties. In the middle of the garth, then?

That they mushn't toucht it. The devoted couple was or were only two

disappainted solicitresses on the job of the unfortunate class on Saturn's

mountain fort? That was about it, jah! And Camellus then said to Gemellus: I

should know you? Parfaitly. And Gemellus then said to Camellus: Yes, your

brother? Obsolutely. And if it was all about that, egregious sir? About that and

the other. If he was not alluding to the whole in the wall? That he was when he

was not eluding from the whole of the woman. Briefly, how such beginall finally

struck him now? Like the crack that bruck the bank in Multifarnham. Whether he

fell in with what they meant? Cursed that he suppoxed he did. Thos Thoris,

Thomar's Thom? The rudacist rotter in Roebuckdom. Surtopical? And subhuman. If

it was, in yappanoise language, ach bad clap? Oo! Ah! Augs and ohrs with Rhian

O'kehley to put it tertianly, we wrong? Shocking! Such as turly pearced our

really's that he might, that he might never, that he might never that night?

Treely and rurally.

Bladyughfoulmoecklenburgwhurawhorascortastrumpapornanennykocksapastippata

ppatupperstrippuckputtanach, eh? You have it alright.

Meirdreach an Oincuish ! But a new complexion was put upon the matter when to

the perplexedly uncondemnatory bench (whereon punic judgeship strove with penal

law) the senior king of all, Pegger Festy, as soon as the outer layer of

stucckomuck had been removed at the request of a few live jurors, declared in a

loudburst of poesy, through his Brythonic interpreter on his oath, mhuith peisth

mhuise as fearra bheura muirre hriosmas, whereas take notice be the relics of

the bones of the story bouchal that was ate be Cliopatrick (the sow) princess of

parked porkers, afore God and all their honours and king's commons that, what he

would swear to the Tierney of Dundalgan or any other Tierney, yif live thurkells

folloged him about sure that was no steal and that, nevertheless, what was

deposited from that eyebold earbig noseknaving gutthroat, he did not fire a

stone either before or after he was born down and up to that time. And,

incidentalising that they might talk about Markarthy or they might walk to

Baalastartey or they might join the nabour party and come on to Porterfeud this

the sockdologer had the neck to endorse with the head bowed on him over his

outturned noreaster by protesting to his lipreaders with a justbeencleaned

barefacedness, abeam of moonlight's hope, in the same trelawney what he would

impart, pleas bench. to the Llwyd Josus and the gentlemen in Jury's and the four

of Masterers who had been all those yarns yearning for that good one about why

he left Dublin, that, amreeta beaker coddling doom, as an Inishman was as good

as any cantonnatal, if he was to parish by the market steak before the dorming

of the mawn, he skuld never ask to see sight or light of this world or the other

world or any either world, of Tyrenan-Og, as true as he was there in that

jackabox that minute, or wield or wind (no thanks t'yous !) the

inexousthausthible wassailhorn tot of iskybaush the hailth up the wailth of the

endknown abgod of the fire of the moving way of the hawks with his heroes in

Warhorror if ever in all his exchequered career he up or lave a chancery hand to

take or throw the sign of a mortal stick or stone at man, yoelamb or salvation

army either before or after being puptised down to that most holy and every

blessed hour. Here, upon the halfkneed castleknocker's attempting kithoguishly

to lilt his holymess the paws and make the sign of the Roman Godhelic faix,

(Xaroshie, zdrst!-in his excitement the laddo had broken exthro Castilian into

which the whole audience perseguired and pursuited him olla podrida) outbroke

much yellachters from owners in the heall (Ha!) in which, under the

mollification of methaglin, the testifighter reluctingly, but with ever so

ladylike indecorum, joined. (Ha! Ha!)

The hilariohoot of Pegger's Windup cumjustled as neatly with the tristitone of

the Wet Pinter's as were they isce et ille equals of opposites, evolved by a

onesame power of nature or of spirit, iste, as the sole condition and means of

its himundher manifestation and polarised for reunion by the symphysis of their

antipathies. Distinctly different were their duasdestinies. Whereas the maidies

of the bar, (a pairless trentene, a lunarised score) when the eranthus

myrrmyrred: Show'm the Posed: fluttered and flattered around the willingly

pressed, nominating him for the swiney prize, complimenting him, the captivating

youth, on his having all his senses about him, stincking thyacinths through his

curls (O feen! O deur!) and bringing busses to his cheeks, their masculine

Oirisher Rose (his neece cleur!), and legando round his nice new neck for him

and pizzicagnoling his woolywags, with their dindy dandy sugar de candy mechree

me postheen flowns courier to belive them of all his untiring young dames and

send treats in their times. Ymen. But it was not unobserved of those presents,

their worships, how, of one among all, her deputised to defeme him by the Lunar

Sisters' Celibacy Club, a lovelooking leapgirl, all all alonely, Gentia Gemma of

the Makegiddyculling Reeks, he, wan and pale in his unmixed admiration, seemed

blindly, mutely, tastelessly, tactlessly, innamorate with heruponhim in shining

aminglement, the shaym of his hisu shifting into the shimmering of her hers,

(youthsy, beautsy, hee's her chap and shey'll tell memmas when she gays whom)

till the wild wishwish of her sheeshea melted most musically mid Ihe dark

deepdeep of his shayshaun.

And whereas distracted (for was not just this in effect which had just caused

that the effect of that which it had caused to occur?) the four justicers laid

their wigs together, Untius, Muncius, Punchus and Pylax but could do no worse

than promulgate their standing verdict of Nolans Brumans whereoneafter King,

having murdered all the English he knew, picked out his pockets and left the

tribunal scotfree, trailing his Tommeylommey's tunic in his hurry, thereinunder

proudly showing off the blink patch to his britgits to prove himself (an't plase

yous!) a rael genteel. To the Switz bobbyguard's curial but courtlike: Commodore

valley O hairy, Arthre jennyrosy?: the firewaterloover returted with such a

vinesmelling fortytudor ages rawdownhams tanyouhide as would the latten stomach

even of a tumass equinous (we were prepared for the chap's clap cap, the accent,

but, took us as, by surprise and now we're geshing it like gush gash from a

burner!) so that all the twofromthirty advocatesses within echo, pulling up

their briefs at the krigkry: Shun the Punman!: safely and soundly soccered that

fenemine Parish Poser, (how dare he!) umprumptu rightoway hames, much to his

thanks, gratiasagam, to all the wrong donatrices, biss Drinkbattle's Dingy

Dwellings where (for like your true venuson Esau he was dovetimid as the dears

at Bottome) he shat in (zoo), like the muddy goalbind who he was (dun), the

chassetitties belles conclaiming: You and your gift of your gaft of your garbage

abaht our Farvver! and gaingridando: Hon! Verg! Nau! Putor! Skam! Schams!

Shames!

And so it all ended. Artha kama dharma moksa. Ask Kavya for the kay. And so

everybody heard their plaint and all listened to their plause. The letter! The

litter! And the soother the bitther! Of eyebrow pencilled, by lipstipple penned.

Borrowing a word and begging the question and stealing tinder and slipping like

soap. From dark Rasa Lane a sigh and a weep, from Lesbia Looshe the beam in her

eye, from lone Coogan Barry his arrow of song, from Sean Kelly's anagrim a blush

at the name, from I am the Sullivan that trumpeting tramp, from Suffering

Dufferin the Sit of her Style, from Kathleen May Vernon her Mebbe fair efforts,

from Fillthepot Curran his scotchlove machreether, from hymn Op. 2 Phil Adolphos

the weary O, the leery, O, from Samyouwill Leaver or Damyouwell Lover thatjolly

old molly bit or that bored saunter by, from Timm Finn again's weak tribes, loss

of strenghth to his sowheel, from the wedding on the greene, agirlies, the

gretnass of joyboys, from Pat Mullen, Tom Mallon, Dan Meldon, Don Maldon a

slickstick picnic made in Moate by Muldoons. The solid man saved by his sillied

woman. Crackajolking away like a hearse on fire. The elm that whimpers at the

top told the stone that moans when stricken. Wind broke it. Wave bore it. Reed

wrote of it. Syce ran with it. Hand tore it and wild went war. Hen trieved it

and plight pledged peace. It was folded with cunning, sealed with crime, uptied

by a harlot, undone by a child. It was life but was it fair? It was free but was

it art? The old hunks on the hill read it to perlection. It made ma make merry

and sissy so shy and rubbed some shine off Shem and put some shame into Shaun.

Yet Una and Ita spill famine with drought and Agrippa, the propastored, spells

tripulations in his threne. Ah, furchte fruchte, timid Danaides! Ena milo

melomon, frai is frau and swee is too, swee is two when swoo is free, ana mala

woe is we! A pair of sycopanties with amygdaleine eyes, one old obster lumpky

pumpkin and three meddlars on their slies. And that was how framm Sin fromm Son,

acity arose, finfin funfun, a sitting arrows. Now tell me, tell me, tell me

then!

What was it?

A ... !

? ...0! So there you are now there they were, when all was over again,

the four with them, setting around upin their judges' chambers, in the muniment

room, of their marshalsea, under the suspices of Lally, around their old

traditional tables of the law like Somany Solans to talk it over

rallthesameagain. Well and druly dry. Suffering law the dring. Accourting to

king's evelyns. So help her goat and kiss the bouc. Festives and highajinks and

jintyaun and her beetyrossy bettydoaty and not to forget now a'duna o'darnel.

The four of them and thank court now there were no more of them. So pass the

push for port sake. Be it soon. Ah ho! And do you remember, Singabob, the

badfather, the same, the great Howdoyoucallem, and his old nickname, Dirty Daddy

Pantaloons, in his monopoleums, behind the war of the two roses, with Michael

Victory, the sheemen's preester, before he caught his paper dispillsation from

the poke, old Minace and Minster York? Do I mind? I mind the gush off the mon

like Ballybock manure works on a tradewinds day. And the O'Moyly gracies and the

O'Briny rossies chaffing him bluchface and playing him pranks. How do you do,

todo, North Mister? Get into my way! Ah dearome forsailoshe! Gone over the bays!

When ginabawdy meadabawdy! Yerra, why would he heed that old gasometer with his

hooping coppin and his dyinboosycough and all the birds of the southside after

her, Minxy Cunningham, their dear divorcee darling, jimmies and jonnies to be

her jo? Hold hard. There's three other corners to our isle's cork float. Sure,

'tis well I can telesmell him H2 C E3 that would take a township's breath away!

Gob and I nose him too well as I do meself, heaving up the Kay Wall by the 32 to

II with his limelooking horsebags full of sesameseed, the Whiteside Kaffir, and

his sayman's effluvium and his scentpainted voice, puffing out his thundering

big brown cabbage! Pa! Thawt I'm glad a gull for his pawsdeen fiunn! Goborro,

sez he, Lankyshied! Gobugga ye, sez I! O breezes! I sniffed that lad long before

anyone. It was when I was in my farfather out at the west and she and myself,

the redheaded girl, firstnighting down Sycomore Lane. Fine feelplay we had of it

mid the kissabetts frisking in the kool kurkle dusk of the lushiness. My perfume

of the pampas, says she (meaning me) putting out her netherlights, and I'd

sooner one precious sip at your pure mountain dew than enrich my acquaintance

with that big brewer's belch.

And so they went on, the fourbottle men, the analists, unguam and nunguam and

lunguam again, their anschluss about her whosebefore and his whereafters and how

she was lost away away in the fern and how he was founded deap on deep in anear,

and the rustlings and the twitterings and the raspings and the snappings and the

sighings and the paintings and the ukukuings and the (hist!) the springapartings

and the (hast!) the bybyscuttlings and all the scandalmunkers and the pure

craigs that used to be (up) that time living and lying and rating and riding

round Nunsbelly Square. And all the buds in the bush. And the laugh ing jackass.

Harik! Harik! Harik! The rose is white in the darik! And Sunfella's nose has got

rhinoceritis from haunting the roes in the parik! So all rogues lean to rhyme.

And contradrinking themselves about Lillytrilly law pon hilly and Mrs Niall of

the Nine Corsages and the old markiss their besterfar, and, arrah, sure there

was never a marcus at all at all among the manlies and dear Sir Armoury, queer

Sir Rumoury, and the old house by the churpelizod, and all the goings on so very

wrong long before when they were going on retreat, in the old gammeldags, the

four of them, in Milton's Park under lovely Father Whisperer and making her love

with his stuffstuff in the languish of flowers and feeling to find was she

mushymushy, and wasn't that vely both of them, the saucicissters, a drahereen o

machree !, and (peep !) meeting waters most improper (peepette!) ballround the

garden, trickle trickle trickle triss, please, miman, may I go flirting? farmers

gone with a groom and how they used her, mused her, licksed her and cuddled. I

differ with ye ! Are you sure of yourself now? You're a liar, excuse me! I will

not and you're another! And Lully holding their breach of the peace for them.

Pool loll Lolly! To give and to take! And to forego the pasht! And all will be

forgotten! Ah ho! It was too too bad to be falling out about her kindness pet

and the shape o Ourang's time. Well, all right, Lelly. And

shakeahand. And schenkusmore. For Craig sake. Be it suck.

Well?

Well, even should not the framing up of such figments in the evidential order

bring the true truth to light as fortuitously as a dim seer's setting of a

starchart might (heaven helping it!) uncover the nakedness of an unknown body in

the fields of blue or as forehearingly as the sibspeeches of all mankind have

foliated (earth seizing them!) from the root of some funner's stotter all the

soundest sense to be found immense our special mentalists now holds (securus

iudicat orbis terrarum) that by such playing possum our hagious curious encestor

bestly saved his brush with his posterity, you, charming coparcenors, us, heirs

of his tailsie. Gundogs of all breeds were beagling with renounced urbiandor bic

bugles, hot to run him, given law, on a scent breasthigh, keen for the worry.

View! From his holt outratted across the Juletide's genial corsslands of

Humfries Chase from Mullinahob and Peacockstown, then bearing right upon

Tankardstown, the outlier, a white noelan which Mr Loewensteil Fitz Urse's

basset beaters had first misbadgered for a bruin of some swart, led bayers the

run, then through Raystown and Horlockstown and, louping the loup, to

Tankardstown again. Ear canny hare for doubling through Cheeverstown they raced

him, through Loughlinstown and Nutstown to wind him by the Boolies. But from the

good turn when he last was lost, check, upon Ye Hill of Rut in full winter coat

with ticker pads, pointing for his rooming house his old nordest in his

rolltoproyal hessians a deaf fuchser's volponism hid him close in covert,

miraculously ravenfed and buoyed up, in rumer, reticule, onasum and abomasum,

upon (may Allbrewham have his mead!) the creamclotted sherriness of cinnamon

syllabub, Mikkelraved, Nikkelsaved. Hence hounds hied home. Preservative

perseverance in the reeducation of his intestines was the rebuttal by whilk he

sort of git the big bulge on the whole bunch of spasoakers, dieting against

glues and gravies, in that sometime prestreet protown. Vainly violence,

virulence and vituperation sought wellnigh utterly to attax and abridge, to

derail and depontify, to enrate and inroad, to ongoad and unhume the great

shipping mogul and underlinen overlord.

But the spoil of hesitants, the spell of hesitency. His atake is it ashe,

tittery taw tatterytail, hasitense humponadimply, heyheyheyhey a winceywencky.

Assembly men murmured. Reynard is slow!

One feared for his days. Did there yawn? 'Twas his stommick. Eruct? The libber.

A gush? From his visuals. Pung? Delivver him, orelode! He had laid violent hands

on himself, it was brought in Fugger's Newsletter, lain down, all in,fagged out,

with equally melancholy death. For the triduum of Saturnalia his goatservant had

paraded hiz willingsons in the Forum while the jenny infanted the lass to be

greeted raucously (the Yardstated) with houx and epheus and measured with

missiles too from a hundred of manhood and a wimmering of weibes. Big went the

bang: then wildewide was quiet: a report: silence: last Fama put it under ether.

The noase or the loal had dreven him blem, blem, stun blem. Sparks flew. He had

fled again (open shunshema!) this country of exile, sloughed off,sidleshomed via

the subterranean shored with bedboards, stowed away and ankered in a dutch

bottom tank, the Arsa, hod S.S. Finlandia, and was even now occupying, under an

islamitic newhame in his seventh generation, a physical body Cornelius Magrath's

(badoldkarakter, commonorrong canbung) in Asia Major, where as Turk of the

theater (first house all flatty: the king, eleven sharps) he had bepiastered the

buikdanseuses from the opulence of his omnibox while as arab at the streetdoor

he bepestered the bumbashaws for the alms of a para's pence. Wires hummed.

Peacefully general astonishment assisted by regrettitude had put a term till his

existence: he saw the family saggarth, resigned, put off his remainders, was

recalled and scrapheaped by the Maker. Chirpings crossed. An infamous private

ailment (vulgovarioveneral) had claimed endright, closed his vicious circle,

snap. Jams jarred. He had walked towards the middle of an ornamental lilypond

when innebriated up to the point where braced shirts meet knickerbockers, as

wangfish daring the buoyant waters, when rodmen's firstaiding hands had rescued

un from very possibly several feel of demifrish water. Mush spread. On Umbrella

Street where he did drinks from a pumps a kind workman, Mr Whitlock, gave him a

piece of wood. What words of power were made fas between them, ekenames and

auchnomes, acnomina ecnumina? That, O that, did Hansard tell us, would gar ganz

Dub's ear wag in every pub of all the citta! Batty believes a baton while Hogan

hears a hod yet Heer prefers a punsil shapner and Cope and Bull go cup and ball.

And the Cassidy-Craddock rome and reme round e'er a wiege ne'er a waage is

still immer and immor awagering over it,a cradle with a care in it or a casket

with a kick behind. Toties testies quoties questies. The war is in words and the

wood is the world. Maply me, willowy we, hickory he and yew yourselves.

Howforhim chirrupeth evereach bird! From golddawn glory to glowworm gleam. We

were lowquacks did we not tacit turn. Elsewere there here no concern of the

Guinnesses. But only the ruining of the rain has heard. Estout pourporteral !

Cracklings cricked. A human pest cycling (pist!) and recycling (past!) about the

sledgy streets, here he was (pust!) again! Morse nuisance noised. He was loose

at large and (Oh baby!) might be anywhere when a disguised exnun, of huge

standbuild and masculine manners in her fairly fat forties, Carpulenta Gygasta,

hattracted hattention by harbitrary conduct with a homnibus. Aerials buzzed to

coastal listeners of an oertax bror collector's budget, fullybigs, sporran, tie,

tuft, tabard and bloody antichill cloak, its tailor's (Baernfather's) tab

reading V.P.H., found nigh Scaldbrothar's Hole, and divers shivered to think

what kaind of beast, wolves, croppis's or fourpenny friars, had devoured him. C.

W. cast wide. Hvidfinns lyk, drohneth svertgleam, Valkir lockt. On his pinksir's

postern, the boys had it, at Whitweekend had been nailed an inkedup name and

title, inscribed in the national cursives, accelerated, regressive, filiform,

turreted and envenomoloped in piggotry: Move up. Mumpty! Mike room for Rumpty!

By order, Nickekellous Plugg; and this go, no pentecostal jest about it, how

gregarious his race soever or skilful learned wise cunning knowledgable clear

profound his saying fortitudo fraught or prudentiaproven, were he chief, count,

general, fieldmarshal, prince, king or Myles the Slasher in his person, with a

moliamordhar mansion in the Breffnian empire and a place of inauguration on the

hill of Tullymongan, there had been real murder, of the rayheallach royghal

raxacraxian variety, the MacMahon chaps, it was, that had done him in. On the

fidd of Verdor the rampart combatants had left him lion with his dexter handcoup

wresterected in a pureede paumee bloody proper. Indeed not a few thick and thin

wellwishers, mostly of the clontarfminded class, (Colonel John Bawle O'Roarke,

fervxamplus), even ventured so far as to loan or beg copies of D. Blayncy's

trilingual triweekly, Scatterbrains' Aftening Posht,so as to make certain sure

onetime and be satisfied of their quasicontribusodalitarian's having become

genuinely quite beetly dead whether by land whither by water. Transocean

atalaclamoured him; The latter! The latter! Shall their hope then be silent or

Macfarlane lack of lamentation? He lay under leagues of it in deep Bartholoman's

Deep.

Achdung! Pozor! Attenshune! Vikeroy Besights Smucky Yung Pigeschoolies. Tri

Paisdinernes Eventyr Med Lochlanner Fathach I Fiounnisgehaven. Bannalanna Bangs

Ballyhooly Out Of Her Buddaree Of A Bullavogue.

But, their bright little contemporaries notwithstanding, on the morrowing morn

of the suicidal murder of the unrescued expatriate, aslike as asnake comes

sliduant down that oaktree onto the duke of beavers, (you may have seen some

liquidamber exude exotic from a balsam poplar at Parteen-a-lax Limestone. Road

and cried Abies Magnifica! not, noble fir?) a quarter of nine, imploring his

resipiency, saw the infallible spike of smoke's jutstiff punctual from the

seventh gable of our Quintus Centimachus' porphyroid buttertower and then

thirsty p.m. with oaths upon his lastingness (En caecos harauspices ! Annos

longos patimur !) the lamps of maintenance, beaconsfarafield innerhalf the

zuggurat, all brevetnamed, the wasting wyvern, the tawny of his mane, the

swinglowswaying bluepaw, the outstanding man, the lolllike lady, being litten

for the long (O land, how long!) lifesnight, with suffusion of fineglass transom

and leadlight panes.

Wherefore let it hardly by any being thinking be said either or thought that the

prisoner of that sacred edifice, were he an Ivor the Boneless or an Olaf the

Hide, was at his best a onestone parable, a rude breathing on the void of to be,

a venter hearing his own bauchspeech in backwords, or, more strictly, but

tristurned initials, the cluekey to a worldroom beyond the roomwhorld, for

scarce one, or pathetically few of his dode canal sammenlivers cared seriously

or for long to doubt with Kurt Iuld van Dijke (the gravitational pull perceived

by certain fixed residents and the capture of uncertain comets chancedrifting

through our system suggesting an authenticitatem of his aliquitudinis) the

canonicity of his existence as a tesseract. Be still, O quick! Speak him dumb!

Hush ye fronds of Ulma!

Dispersal women wondered. Was she fast?

Do tell us all about. As we want to hear allabout. So tellus tellas allabouter.

The why or whether she looked alottylike like ussies and whether he had his

wimdop like themses shut? Notes and queries, tipbids and answers, the laugh and

the shout, the ards and downs. Now listed to one aneither and liss them down and

smoothen out your leaves of rose. The war is o'er. Wimwim wimwim! Was it Unity

Moore or Estella Swifte or Varina Fay or Quarta Quaedam? Toemaas, mark oom for

yor ounckel! Pigeys, hold op med yer leg! Who, but who (for second time of

asking) was then the scourge of the parts about folkrich Lucalizod it was wont

to be asked, as, in ages behind of the Homo Capite Erectus, what price Peabody's

money, or, to put it bluntly, whence is the herringtons' white cravat, as, in

epochs more cainozoic, who struck Buckley though nowadays as thentimes every

schoolfilly of sevenscore moons or more who knowher intimologies and every

colleen bawl aroof and every redflammelwaving warwife and widowpeace upon Dublin

Wall for ever knows as yayas is yayas how it was Buckleyself (we need no

blooding paper to tell it neither) who struck and the Russian generals, da! da!,

instead of Buckley who was caddishly struck by him when be herselves. What

fullpried paulpoison in the spy of three castles or which hatefilled

smileyseller? And that such a vetriol of venom, that queen's head affranchisant,

a quiet stinkingplaster zeal could cover, prepostered or postpaid! The

loungelizards of the pumproom had their nine days' ~er, and pratschkats at their

platschpails too and holenpolendom beside, Szpaszpas Szpissmas, the

zhanyzhonies, when, still believing in her owenglass, when izarres were

twinklins, that the upper reaches of her mouthless face and her impermanent

waves were the better half of her, one nearer him, dearer than all, first

warming creature of his early morn, bondwoman of the man of the house, and

murrmurr of all the mackavicks, she who had given his eye for her bed and a

tooth for a child till one one and one ten and one hundred again, O me and O ye

! cadet and prim, the hungray and anngreen (and if she is older now than her

teeth she has hair that is younger than thighne, my dear!) she who shuttered him

after his fall and waked him widowt sparing and gave him keen and made him able

and held adazillahs to each arche of his noes, she who will not rast her from

her running to seek him till, with the help of the okeamic, some such time that

she shall have been after hiding the crumbends of his enormousness in the areyou

lookingfor Pearlfar sea, (ur, uri, uria!) stood forth, burnzburn the gorggony

old danworld, in gogor's name, for gagar's sake, dragging the countryside in her

train, finickin here and funickin there, with her louisequean's brogues and her

culunder buzzle and her litde bolero boa and all and two times twenty

curlicornies for her headdress, specks on her eyeux, and spudds on horeilles and

a circusfix riding her Parisienne's cockneze, a vaunt her straddle from Equerry

Egon, when Tinktink in the churchclose clinked Steploajazzyma Sunday, Sola, with

pawns, prelates and pookas pelotting in her piecebag, for Handiman the Chomp,

Esquoro, biskbask, to crush the slander's head.

Wery weeny wight, plead for Morandmor! Notre Dame de la Ville, mercy of thy

balmheartzyheat! Ogrowdnyk's beyond herbata tay, wort of the drogist. Bulk him

no bulkis. And let him rest, thou wayfarre, and take no gravespoil from him!

Neither mar his mound! The bane of Tut is on it. Ware! But there's a little lady

waiting and her name is A.L.P. And you'll agree. She must be she. For her holden

heirheaps hanging down her back. He spenth his strenth amok haremscarems. Poppy

Narancy, Giallia, Chlora, Marinka, Anileen, Parme. And ilk a those dames had her

rainbow huemoures yet for whilko her whims but he coined a cure. Tifftiff today,

kissykissy tonay and agelong pine tomauranna. Then who but

Crippled-with-Children would speak up for Dropping-with-Sweat?

Sold him her lease of ninenineninetee,

Tresses undresses so dyedyedaintee,

Goo, the groot gudgeon, gulped it all.

Hoo was the C. O. D.?

Bum !

At Island Bridge she met her tide.

Attabom, attabom, attabombomboom!

The Fin had a flux and his Ebba a ride.

Attabom, attabom, attabombomboom!

We're all up to the years in hues and cribies.

That's what she's done for wee!

Woe!

Nomad may roam with Nabuch but let naaman laugh at Jordan! For we, we have taken

our sheet upon her stones where we have hanged our hearts in her trees; and we

list, as she bibs us, by the waters of babalong.


	5. Chapter 5

In the name of Annah the Allmaziful, the Everliving, the Bringer of

Plurabilities, haloed be her eve, her singtime sung, her rill be run, unhemmed

as it is uneven!

Her untitled mamafesta memorialising the Mosthighest has gone by many names at

disjointed times. Thus we hear of, The Augusta Angustissimost for Old

Seabeastius' Salvation, Rockabill Booby in the Wave Trough, Here's to the

Relicts of All Decencies, Anna Stessa's Rise to Notice, Knickle Down Duddy Gunne

and Arishe Sir Cannon, My Golden One and My Selver Wedding, Amoury Treestam and

Icy Siseule, Saith a Sawyer til a Strame, Ik dik dopedope et tu mihimihi, Buy

Birthplate for a Bite, Which of your Hesterdays Mean Ye to Morra? Hoebegunne the

Hebrewer Hit Waterman the Brayned, Arcs in His Ceiling Flee Chinx on the Flur,

Rebus de Hibernicis, The Crazier Letters, Groans of a Britoness, Peter Peopler

Picked a Plot to Pitch his Poppolin, An Apology for a Big (some such nonoun as

Husband or husboat or hosebound is probably understood for we have also the

plutherplethoric My Hoonsbood Hansbaad's a Journey to Porthergill gone and He

Never Has the Hour), Ought We To Visit Him? For Ark see Zoo, Cleopater's

Nedlework Ficturing Aldborougham on the Sahara with the Coombing of the Cammmels

and the Parlourmaids of Aegypt, Cock in the Pot for Father, Placeat Vestrae, A

New Cure for an Old Clap, Where Portentos they'd Grow Gonder how I'd Wish I

Woose a Geese; Gettle Nettie, Thrust him not, When the Myrtles of Venice Played

to Bloccus's Line, To Plenge Me High He Waives Chiltern on Friends, Oremunds

Queue Visits Amen Mart, E'en Tho' I Granny a-be He would Fain Me Cuddle, Twenty

of Chambers, Weighty Ten Beds and a Wan Ceteroom, I Led the Life, Through the

Boxer Coxer Rising in the House with the Golden Stairs, The Following Fork, He's

my O'Jerusalem and I'm his Po, The Best in the West, By the Stream of Zemzem

under Zigzag Hill, The Man That Made His Mother in the Marlborry Train, Try Our

Taal on a Taub, The Log of Anny to the Base All, Nopper Tipped a Nappiwenk to

his Notylytl Dantsigirls, Prszss Orel Orel the King of Orlbrdsz, Intimier

Minnelisp of an Extorreor Monolothe, Drink to Him, My Juckey, and Dhoult Bemine

Thy Winnowing Sheet, I Ask You to Believe I was his Mistress, He Can Explain,

From Victrolia Nuancee to Allbart Noahnsy, Da's a Daisy so Guimea your Handsel

too, What Barbaras Done to a Barrel Organ Before the Rank, Tank and Bonnbtail,

Huskvy Admortal, What Jumbo made to Jalice and what Anisette to Him, Ophelia's

Culpreints, Hear Hubty Hublin, My Old Dansh, I am Older northe Rogues among

Whisht I Slips and He Calls Me his Dual of Ayessha, Suppotes a Ventriliquorst

Merries a Corpse, Lapps for Finns This Funnycoon's Week, How the Buckling Shut

at Rush in January, Look to the Lady, From the Rise of the Dudge Pupublick to

the Fall of the Potstille, Of the Two Ways of Opening the Mouth, I have not

Stopped Water Where It Should Flow and I Know the Twentynine Names of Attraente,

The Tortor of Tory Island Traits Galasia like his Milchcow, From Abbeygate to

Crowalley Through a Lift in the Lude, Smocks for Their Graces and Me Aunt for

Them Clodshoppers, How to Pull a Good Horuscoup even when Oldsire is Dead to the

World, Inn the Gleam of Waherlow, Fathe He's Sukceded to My Esperations, Thee

Steps Forward, Two Stops Back, My Skin Appeals to Three Senses and My Curly Lips

Demand Columbkisses; Gage Street on a Crany's Savings, Them Lads made a Trion of

Battlewatschers and They Totties a Doeit of Deers, In My Lord's Bed by One Whore

Went Through It, Mum It is All Over, Cowpoyride by Twelve Acre Terriss in the

Unique Estates of Amessican, He Gave me a Thou so I serve Him with Thee, Of all

the Wide Torsos in all the Wild Glen, O'Donogh, White Donogh, He's Hue to Me

Cry, I'm the Stitch in his Baskside You'd be Nought Without Mom, To Keep the

Huskies off the Hustings and Picture Pets from Lifting Shops, Norsker Torsker

Find the Poddle, He Perssed Me Here with the Ardour of a Tonnoburkes, A Boob Was

Weeping This Mower was Reaping, O'Loughlin, Up from the Pit of my Stomach I

Swish you the White of the Mourning, Inglo-Andeen Medoleys from Tommany Moohr,

The Great Polynesional Entertrainer Exhibits Ballantine Brautchers with the Link

of Natures, The Mimic of Meg Neg end the Mackeys, Entered as the Lastest

Pigtarial and My Pooridiocal at Stitchioner's Hall, Siegfield Follies and or a

Gentlehomme's Faut Pas, See the First Book of Jealesies Pessim, The Suspended

Sentence, A Pretty Brick Story for Childsize Heroes, As Lo Our Sleep, I Knew I'd

Got it in Me so Thit settles That, Thonderbalt Captain Smeth and La Belle

Sauvage Pocahonteuse, Way for Wet Week Welikin's Douchka Marianne, The Last of

the Fingallians, It Was Me Egged Him on to the Stork Exchange and Lent my

Dutiful Face to His Customs, Chee Chee Cheels on their China Miction, Pickedmeup

Peters, Lumptytumtumpty had a Big Fall, Pimpimp Pimpimp, Measly Ventures of Two

Lice and the Fall of Fruit, The Fokes Family Interior, If my Spreadeagles Wasn't

so Tight I'd Loosen my Cursits on that Bunch of Maggiestraps, Allolosha

Popofetts and Howke Cotchme Eye, Seen Aples and Thin Dyed, i big U to Beleaves

from Love and Mother, Fine's Fault was no Felon, Exat Delvin Renter Life,The

Flash that Flies from Vuggy's Eyes has Set Me Hair On Fire, His is the House

that Malt Made, Divine Views from Back to the Front, Abe to Sare Stood Icyk

Neuter till Brahm Taulked Him Common Sex, A Nibble at Eve Will That Bowal

Relieve, Allfor Guineas, Sounds and Compliments Libidous, Seven Wives Awake

Aweek, Airy Ann and Berber Blut, Amy Licks Porter While Huffy Chops Eads,

Abbrace of Umbellas or a Tripple of Caines, Buttbutterbust, From the Manorlord

Hoved to the Misses O'Mollies and from the Dames to their Sames, Manyfestoons

for the Colleagues on the Green, An Outstanding Back and an Excellent Halfcentre

if Called on, As Tree is Quick and Stone is White So ts My Washing Done by

Night, First and Last Only True Account au about the Honorary Mirsu Earwicker,

L.S.D., and the Snake (Nuggets!) by a Woman of the World who only can Tell Naked

Truths about a Dear Man and all his Conspirators how they all Tried to Fall him

Putting it all around Lucalizod about Privates Earwicker and a Pair of Sloppy

Sluts plainly Showing all the Unmentionability falsely Accusing about the

Raincoats.

The proteiform graph itself is a polyhedron of scripture. There was a time when

naif alphabetters would have written it down the tracing of a purely

deliquescent recidivist, possibly ambidextrous, snubnosed probably and

presenting a strangely profound rainbowl in his (or her) occiput. To the hardily

curiosing entomophilust then it has shown a very sexmosaic of nymphosis in which

the eternal chimerahunter Oriolopos, now frond of sugars, then lief of saults,

the sensory crowd in his belly coupled with an eye for the goods trooth

bewilderblissed by their night effluvia with guns like drums and fondlers like

forceps persequestellates his vanessas from flore to flore. Somehows this sounds

like the purest kidooleyoon wherein our madernacerution of lour lore is rich.

All's so herou from us him in a kitchernott darkness, by hasard and worn rolls

arered, we must grope on till Zerogh hour like pou owl giaours as we are would

we salve aught of moments for our aysore today. Amousin though not but. Closer

inspection of the bordereau would reveal a multiplicity of personalities

inflicted on the documents or document and some prevision of virtual crime or

crimes might be made by anyone unwary enough before any suitable occasion for it

or them had so far managed to happen along. In fact, under the closed eyes of

the inspectors the traits featuring the chiaroscuro coalesce, their

contrarieties eliminated, in one stable somebody similarly as by the

providential warring of heartshaker with housebreaker and of dramdrinker against

freethinker our social something bowls along bumpily, experiencing a jolting

series of prearranged disappointments, down the long lane of (it's as semper as

oxhousehumper! generations, more generations and still more generations.

Say, baroun lousadoor, who in hallhagal wrote the durn thing anyhow? Erect,

beseated, mountback, against a partywall, below freezigrade, by the use of quill

or style, with turbid or pellucid mind, accompanied or the reverse by

mastication, interrupted by visit of seer to scribe or of scribe to site, atwixt

two showers or atosst of a trike, rained upon or blown around, by a rightdown

regular racer from the soil or by a too pained whittlewit laden with the loot of

learning?

Now, patience; and remember patience is the great thing, and above all things

else we must avoid anything like being or becoming out of patience. A good plan

used by worried business folk who may not have had many momentums to master

Kung's doctrine of the meang or the propriety codestruces of Carprimustimus is

just to think of all the sinking fund of patience possessed in their conjoint

names by both brothers Bruce with whom are incorporated their Scotch spider and

Elberfeld's Calculating Horses. If after years upon years of delving in ditches

dark one tubthumper more than others, Kinihoun or Kahanan, giardarner or mear

measenmanonger, has got up for the darnall same purpose of reassuring us with

all the barbar of the Carrageehouse that our great ascendant was properly

speaking three syllables less than his own surname (yes, yes, less!), that the

ear of Fionn Earwicker aforetime was the trademark of a broadcaster with wicker

local jargon for an ace's patent (Hear! Calls! Everywhair!) then as to this

radiooscillating epiepistle to which, cotton, silk or samite, kohol, gall or

brickdust, we must ceaselessly return, whereabouts exactly at present in Siam,

Hell or Tophet under that glorisol which plays touraloup with us in this

Aludin's Cove of our cagacity is that bright soandsuch to slip us the dinkum

oil?

Naysayers we know. To conclude purely negatively from the positive absence of

political odia and monetary requests that its page cannot ever have been a

penproduct of a man or woman of that period or those parts is only one more

unlookedfor conclusion leaped at, being tantamount to inferring from the

nonpresence of inverted commas (sometimes called quotation marks) on any page

that its author was always constitutionally incapable of misappropriating the

spoken words of others.

Luckily there is another cant to the questy. Has any fellow, of the dime a dozen

type, it might with some profit some dull evening quietly be hinted-has any

usual sort of ornery josser, flatchested fortyish, faintly flatulent and given

to ratiocination by syncopation in the elucidation of complications,of his

greatest Fung Yang dynasdescendanced,only another the son of, in fact, ever

looked sufficiently longly at a quite everydaylooking stamped addressed

envelope? Admittedly it is an outer husk: its face, in all its featureful

perfection of imperfection, is its fortune: it exhibits only the civil or

military clothing of whatever passionpallid nudity or plaguepurple nakedness may

happen to tuck itself under its flap. Yet to concentrate solely on the literal

sense or even the psychological content of any document to the sore neglect of

the enveloping facts themselves circumstantiating it is just as hurtful to sound

sense (and let it be added to the truest taste) as were some fellow in the act

of perhaps getting an intro from another fellow turning out to be a friend in

need of his, say, to a lady of the latter's acquaintance, engaged in performing

the elaborative antecistral ceremony of upstheres, straightaway to run off and

vision her plump and plain in her natural altogether, preferring to close his

blinkhard's eyes to the ethiquethical fact that she was, after all, wearing for

the space of the time being some definite articles of evolutionary clothing,

inharmonious creations, a captious critic might describe them as, or not

strictly necessary or a trifle irritating here and there, but for all that

suddenly full of local colour and personal perfume and suggestive, too, of so

very much more and capable of being stretched, filled out, if need or wish were,

of having their surprisingly like coincidental parts separated don't they now,

for better survey by the deft hand of an expert, don't you know? Who in his

heart doubts either that the facts of feminine clothiering are there all the

time or that the feminine fiction, stranger than the facts, is there also at the

same time, only a little to the rere? Or that one may be separated from the

other? Or that both may then be contemplated simultaneously? Or that each may be

taken up and considered in turn apart from the other?

Here let a few artifacts fend in their own favour. The river felt she wanted

salt. That was just where Brien came in. The country asked for bearspaw for

dindin! And boundin aboundin it got it surly. We who live under heaven, we of

the clovery kingdom, we middlesins people have often watched the sky

overreaching the land. We suddenly have. Our isle is Sainge. The place. That

stern chuckler Mayhappy Mayhapnot, once said to repeation in that lutran

conservatory way of his that Isitachapel-Asitalukin was the one place, ult aut

nult, in this madh vaal of tares (whose verdhure's yellowed therever Phaiton

parks his car while its tamelised tay is the drame of Drainophilias) where the

possible was the improbable and the improbable the inevitable. If the proverbial

bishop of our holy and undivided with this me ken or no me ken Zot is the

Quiztune havvermashed had his twoe nails on the head we are in for a

sequentiality of improbable possibles though possibly nobody after having

grubbed up a lock of cwold cworn aboove his subject probably in Harrystotalies

or the vivle will go out of his way to applaud him on the onboiassed back of his

remark for utterly impossible as are all these events they are probably as like

those which may have taken place as any others which never took person at all

are ever likely to be. Ahahn!

About that original hen. Midwinter (fruur or kuur?) was in the offing and

Premver a promise of a pril when, as kischabrigies sang life's old sahatsong, an

iceclad shiverer, merest of bantlings observed a cold fowl behaviourising

strangely on that fatal midden or chip factory or comicalbottomed copsjute (dump

for short) afterwards changed into the orangery when in the course of deeper

demolition unexpectedly one bushman's holiday its limon threw up a few

spontaneous fragments of orangepeel, the last remains of an outdoor meal by some

unknown sunseeker or placehider illico way back in his mistridden past. What

child of a strandlooper but keepy little Kevin in the despondful surrounding of

such sneezing cold would ever have trouved up on a strate that was called strete

a motive for future saintity by euchring the finding of the Ardagh chalice by

another heily innocent and beachwalker whilst trying with pious clamour to

wheedle Tip peraw raw raw reeraw puteters out of Now Sealand in spignt of the

patchpurple of the massacre, a dual a duel to die to day, goddam and biggod,

sticks and stanks, of most of the Jacobiters.

The bird in the case was Belinda of the Dorans,a more than quinquegintarian

(Terziis prize with Serni medal, Cheepalizzy's Hane Exposition) and what she was

scratching at the hour of klokking twelve looked for all this zogzag world like

a goodishsized sheet of letterpaper originating by transhipt from Boston (Mass.)

of the last of the first to Dear whom it proceded to mention Maggy well &

allathome's health well only the hate turned the mild on the van Houtens and the

general's elections with a lovely face of some born gentleman with a beautiful

present of wedding cakes for dear thankyou Chriesty and with grand funferall of

poor Father Michael don't forget unto life's & Muggy well how are you Maggy &

hopes soon to hear well & must now close it with fondest to the twoinns with

four crosskisses for holy paul holey comer holipoli whollyisland pee ess from

(locust may eat all but this sign shall they never) affectionate largelooking

tache of tch. The stain, and that a teastain (the overcautelousness of the

masterbilker here, as usual, signing the page away), marked it off on the spout

of the moment as a genuine relique of ancient Irish pleasant pottery of that

lydialike languishing class known as a hurry-me-o'er-the-hazy.

Why then how?

Well, almost any photoist worth his chemicots will tip anyone asking him the

teaser that if a negative of a horse happens to melt enough while drying, well,

what you do get is, well, a positively grotesquely distorted macromass of all

sorts of horsehappy values and masses of meltwhile horse. Tip. Well, this freely

is what must have occurred to our missive (there's a sod of a turb for you!

please wisp off the grass!) unfilthed from the boucher by the sagacity of a

lookmelittle likemelong hen. Heated residence in the heart of the

orangeflavoured mudmound had partly obliterated the negative to start with,

causing some features palpably nearer your pecker to be swollen up most grossly

while the farther back we manage to wiggle the more we need the loan of a lens

to see as much as the hen saw. Tip.

You is feeling like you was lost in the bush, boy? You says: It is a puling

sample jungle of woods. You most shouts out: Bethicket me for a stump of a beech

if I have the poultriest notions what the farest he all means. Gee up, girly!

The quad gospellers may own the targum but any of the Zingari shoolerim may pick

a peck of kindlings yet from the sack of auld hensyne.

Lead, kindly fowl! They always did: ask the ages. What bird has done yesterday

man may do next year, be it fly, be it moult, be it hatch, be it agreement in

the nest. For her socioscientific sense is sound as a bell, sir, her volucrine

automutativeness right on normalcy: she knows, she just feels she was kind of

born to lay and love eggs (trust her to propagate the species and hoosh her

fluffballs safe through din and danger!); lastly but mostly, in her genesic

field it is all game and no gammon; she is ladylike in everything she does and

plays the gentleman's part every time. Let us auspice it! Yes, before all this

has time to end the golden age must return with its vengeance. Man will become

dirigible, Ague will be rejuvenated, woman with her ridiculous white burden will

reach by one step sublime incubation, the manewanting human lioness with her

dishorned discipular manram will lie down together publicly flank upon fleece.

No, assuredly, they are not justified, those gloompourers who grouse that

letters have never been quite their old selves again since that weird weekday in

bleak Janiveer (yet how palmy date in a waste's oasis!) when to the shock of

both, Biddy Doran looked at literature.

And. She may be a mere marcella, this midget madgetcy, Misthress of Arths. But.

It is not a hear or say of some anomorous letter, signed Toga Girilis, (teasy

dear). We have a cop of her fist right against our nosibos. We note the paper

with her jotty young watermark: Notre Dame du Bon Marche. And she has a heart of

Arin! What lumililts as she fols with her fallimineers and her nadianods. As a

strow will shaw she does the wind blague, recting to show the rudess of a robur

curling and shewing the fansaties of a frizette. But how many of her readers

realise that she is not out to dizzledazzle with a graith uncouthrement of

postmantuam glasseries from the lapins and the grigs. Nuttings on her wilelife!

Grabar gooden grandy for old almeanium adamologists like Dariaumaurius and

Zovotrimaserovmeravmerouvian; (dmzn!); she feel plain plate one flat fact thing

and if, lastways firdstwise, a man alones sine anyon anyons utharas has no rates

to done a kik at with anyon anakars about tutus milking fores and the rereres on

the outerrand asikin the tutus to be forrarder.

Thingcrooklyexineverypasturesixdixlikencehimaroundhersthemaggerbykinkinkankanwithdownmindlookingated.

Mesdaims, Marmouselles, Mescerfs! Silvapais! All schwants (schwrites) ischt tell

the cock's trootabout him. Kapak kapuk. No minzies matter. He had to see life

foully the plak and the smut, (schwrites). There were three men in him

(schwrites). Dancings (schwrites) was his only ttoo feebles. With apple

harlottes. And a little mollvogels. Spissially (schwrites) when they peaches.

Honeys wore camelia paints. Yours very truthful. Add dapple inn. Yet is it but

an old story, the tale of a Treestone with one Ysold, of a Mons held by tentpegs

and his pal whatholoosed on the run, what Cadman could but Badman wouldn't, any

Genoaman against any Venis, and why Kate takes charge of the waxworks.

Let us now, weather, health, dangers, public orders and other circumstances

permitting, of perfectly convenient, if you police, after you, policepolice,

pardoning mein, ich beam so fresch, bey? drop this jiggerypokery and talk

straight turkey meet to mate, for while the ear, be we mikealls or nicholists,

may sometimes be inclined to believe others the eye, whether browned or

nolensed, find it devilish hard now and again even to believe itself. Habes

aures et num videbis? Habes oculos ac mannepalpabuat? Tip ! Drawing nearer to

take our slant at it (since after all it has met with misfortune while all

underground), let us see all there may remain to be seen.

I am a worker, a tombstone mason, anxious to pleace averyburies and jully glad

when Christmas comes his once ayear. You are a poorjoist, unctuous to polise

nopebobbies and tunnibelly soully when 'tis thime took o'er home, gin. We cannot

say aye to aye. We cannot smile noes from noes. Still. One cannot help noticing

that rather more than half of the lines run north-south in the Nemzes and

Bukarahast directions while the others go west-east in search from Maliziies

with Bulgarad for, tiny tot though it looks when schtschupnistling alongside

other incunabula,it has its cardinal points for all that. These ruled barriers

along which the traced words, run, march, halt, walk, stumble at doubtful

points, stumble up again in comparative safety seem to have been drawn first of

all in a pretty checker with lampblack and blackthorn. Such crossing is

antechristian of course, but the use of the homeborn shillelagh as an aid to

calligraphy shows a distinct advance from savagery to barbarism. It is seriously

believed by some that the intention may have been geodetic, or, in the view of

the cannier, domestic economical. But by writing thithaways end to end and

turning, turning and end to end hithaways writing and with lines of litters

slittering up and louds of latters slettering down, the old semetomyplace and

jupetbackagain from tham Let Rise till Hum Lit. Sleep, where in the waste is the

wisdom?

Another point, in addition to the original sand, pounce powder, drunkard paper

or soft rag used (any vet or inhanger in ous sot's social can see the seen for

seemself, a wee ftofty od room, the cheery spluttered on the one karrig, a darka

disheen of voos from Dalbania, any gotsquantity of racky, a portogal and some

buk setting out on the sofer, you remember the sort of softball sucker motru

used to tell us when we were all biribiyas or nippies and messas) it has

acquired accretions of terricious matter whilst loitering in the past. The

teatimestained terminal (say not the tag, mummer, or our show's a failure!) is a

cosy little brown study all to oneself and, whether it be thumbprint, mademark

or just a poor trait of the artless, its importance in establishing the

identities in the writer complexus (for if the hand was one, the minds of active

and agitated were more than so) will be best appreciated by never forgetting

that both before and after the battle of the Boyne it was a habit not to sign

letters always. Tip. And it is surely a lesser ignorance to write a word with

every consonant too few than to add all too many. The end? Say it with missiles

then and thus arabesque the page. You have your cup of scalding Souchong, your

taper's waxen drop, your cat's paw, the clove or coffinnail you chewed or

champed as you worded it, your lark in clear air. So why, pray, sign anything as

long as every word, letter, penstroke, paperspace is a perfect signature of its

own? A true friend is known much more easily, and better into the bargain, by

his personal touch, habits of full or undress, movements, response to appeals

for charity than by his footwear, say. And, speaking anent Tiberias and other

incestuish salacities among gerontophils, a word of warning about the

tenderloined passion hinted at. Some softnosed peruser might mayhem take it up

erogenously as the usual case of spoons, prostituta in herba plus dinky pinks

deliberatively summersaulting off her bisexycle, at the main entrance of

curate's perpetual soutane suit with her one to see and awoh! who picks her up

as gingerly as any balmbearer would to feel whereupon the virgin was most hurt

and nicely asking: whyre have you been so grace a mauling and where were you

chaste me child? Be who, farther potential? and so wider but we grisly old Sykos

who have done our unsmiling bit on 'alices, when they were yung and easily

freudened, in the penumbra of the procuring room and what oracular comepression

we have had apply to them! could (did we care to sell our feebought silence in

camera) tell our very moistnostrilled one that father in such virgated contexts

is not always that undemonstrative relative (often held up to our contumacy) who

settles our hashbill for us and what an innocent allabroad's adverb such as

Michaelly looks like can be suggestive of under the pudendascope and, finally,

what a neurasthene nympholept, endocrine-pineal typus, of inverted parentage

with a prepossessing drauma present in her past and a priapic urge for congress

with agnates before cognates fundamentally is feeling for under her lubricitous

meiosis when she refers with liking to some feeler she fancie's face. And Mm. We

could. Yet what need to say? 'Tis as human a little story as paper could well

carry, in affect, as singsing so Salaman susuing to swittvitles while as

unbluffingly blurtubruskblunt as an Esra? the cat, the cat's meeter, the

meeter's cat's wife, the meeter's cat's wife's half better, the meeter's cat's

wife's half better's meeter, and so back to our horses, for we also know, what

we have perused from the pages of I Was A Gemral, that Showting up of

Bulsklivism by 'Schottenboum', that Father Michael about this red time of the

white terror equals the old regime and Margaret is the social revolution while

cakes mean the party funds and dear thank you signifies national gratitude. In

fine, we have heard, as it happened, of Spartacus intercellular. We are not

corknered yet,dead hand! We can recall, with voluntears, the froggy jew, and

sweeter far 'twere now westhinks in Dumbil's fair city ere one more year is

o'er. We tourned our coasts to the good gay tunes. When from down swords the sea

merged the oldowth guns and answer made the bold O' Dwyer. But. Est modest in

verbos. Let a prostitute be whoso stands before a door and winks or parks

herself in the fornix near a makeussin wall (sinsin! sinsin!) and the curate one

who brings strong waters (gingin! gingin!), but also, and dinna forget, that

there is many asleeps between someathome's first and moreinausland's last and

that the beautiful presence of waiting kates will until life's (!) be more than

enough to make any milkmike in the language of sweet tarts punch hell's hate

into his twin nicky and that Maggy's tea, or your majesty, if heard as a boost

from a born gentleman is (?). For if the lingo gasped between kicksheets,

however basically English, were to be preached from the mouths of

wickerchurchwardens and metaphysicians in the row and advokaatoes, allvoyous,

demivoyelles, languoaths, lesbiels, dentelles, gutterhowls and furtz, where

would their practice be or where the human race itself were the Pythagorean

sesquipedalia of the panepistemion, however apically Volapucky, grunted and

gromwelled, ichabod, habakuk, opanoff, uggamyg, hapaxle, gomenon, ppppfff, over

country stiles, behind slated dwellinghouses, down blind lanes, or, when all

fruit fails, under some sacking left on a coarse cart? So hath been, love: tis

tis: and will be: till wears and tears and ages. Thief us the night, steal we

the air, shawl thiner liefest, mine! Here, Ohere, insult the fair! Traitor, bad

hearer, brave! The lightning look, the birding cry, awe from the grave,

everflowing on the times. Feueragusaria iordenwater; now godsun shine on

menday's daughter; a good clap, a fore marriage, a bad wake, tell hell's well;

such is manowife's lot of lose and win again, like he's gruen quhiskers on who's

chin again, she plucketed them out but they grown in again. So what are you

going to do about it? O dear!

If juness she saved! Ah ho! And if yulone he pouved! The olold stoliolum! From

quiqui quinet to michemiche chelet and a jambebatiste to a brulobrulo! It is

told in sounds in utter that, in signs so adds to, in universal, in

polygluttural, in each auxiliary neutral idiom, sordomutics, florilingua,

sheltafocal, flayflutter, a con's cubane, a pro's tutute, strassarab, ereperse

and anythongue athall. Since nozzy Nanette tripped palmyways with Highho Harry

there's a spurtfire turf a'kind o'kindling when oft as the souffsouff blows her

peaties up and a claypot wet for thee, my Sitys, and talkatalka tell Tibbs has

eve: and whathough (revilous life proving aye the death of ronaldses when

winpower wine has bucked the kick on poor won man) billiousness has been

billiousness during milliums of millenions and our mixed racings have been

giving two hoots or three jeers for the grape, vine and brew and Pieter's in

Nieuw Amsteldam and Paoli's where the poules go and rum smelt his end for him

and he dined off sooth american (it would give one the frier even were one a

normal Kettlelicker) this oldworld epistola of their weatherings and their

marryings and their buryings and their natural selections has combled tumbled

down to us fersch and made-at-all-hours like an ould cup on tay. As I was hottin

me souser. Haha! And as you was caldin your dutchy hovel. Hoho! She tole the

tail or her toon. Huhu!

Now, kapnimancy and infusionism may both fit as tight as two trivets but while

we in our wee free state, holding to that prestatute in our charter, may have

our irremovable doubts as to the whole sense of the lot, the interpretation of

any phrase in the whole, the meaning of every word of a phrase so far deciphered

out of it, however unfettered our Irish daily independence, we must vaunt no

idle dubiosity as to its genuine authorship and holusbolus authoritativeness.

And let us bringtheecease to beakerings on that clink, olmond bottler! On the

face of it, to volt back to our desultory horses, and for your roughshod mind,

bafflelost bull, the affair is a thing once for all done and there you are

somewhere and finished in a certain time, be it a day or a year or even

supposing, it should eventually turn out to be a serial number of goodness

gracious alone knows how many days or years. Anyhow, somehow and somewhere,

before the bookflood or after her ebb, somebody mentioned by name in his

telephone directory, Coccolanius or Gallotaurus, wrote it, wrote it all, wrote

it all down, and there you are, full stop. O, undoubtedly yes, and very potably

so, but one who deeper thinks will always bear in the baccbuccus of his mind

that this downright there you are and there it is is only all in his eye. Why?

Because, Soferim Bebel, if it goes to that, (and dormerwindow gossip will cry it

from the housetops no surelier than the writing on the wall will hue it to the

mod of men that mote in the main street) every person, place and thing in the

chaosmos of Alle anyway connected with the gobblydumped turkery was moving and

changing every part of the time: the travelling inkhorn (possibly pot), the hare

and turtle pen and paper, the continually more and less intermisunderstanding

minds of the anticollaborators, the as time went on as it will variously

inflected, differently pronounced, otherwise spelled, changeably meaning vocable

scriptsigns. No, so holp me Petault, it is not a miseffectual whyacinthinous

riot of blots and blurs and bars and balls and hoops and wriggles and juxtaposed

jottings linked by spurts of speed: it only looks as like it as damn it; and,

sure, we ought really to rest thankful that at this deleteful hour of dungflies

dawning we have even a written on with dried ink scrap of paper at all to show

for ourselves, tare it or leaf it, (and we are lufted to ourselves as the

soulfisher when he led the cat out of the bout) after all that we lost and

plundered of it even to the hidmost coignings of the earth and all it has gone

through and by all means, after a good ground kiss to Terracussa and for wars

luck our lefftoff's flung over our home homoplate, cling to it as with drowning

hands, hoping against hope all the while that, by the light of philophosy, (and

may she never folsage us!) things will begin to clear up a bit one way or

another within the next quarrel of an hour and be hanged to them as ten to one

they will too, please the pigs, as they ought to categorically, as, stricly

between ourselves,there is a limit to all things so this will never do.

For, with that farmfrow's foul flair for that flayfell foxfetor, (the calamite's

columitas calling for calamitous calamitance) who that scrutinising marvels at

those indignant whiplooplashes; those so prudently bolted or blocked rounds; the

touching reminiscence of an incompletet trail or dropped final; a round thousand

whirligig glorioles, prefaced by (alas!) now illegible airy plumeflights, all

tiberiously ambiembellishing the initials majuscule of Earwicker: the meant to

be baffling chrismon trilithon sign ~Tl, finally called after some his hes

hecitency Hec,which, moved contrawatchwise, represents his title in sigla as the

smaller , fontly called following a certain change of state of grace of nature

alp or delta, when single, stands for or tautologically stands beside the

consort: (though for that matter, since we have heard from Cathay cyrcles how

the hen is not mirely a tick or two after the first fifth fourth of the second

eighth twelfth - siangchang hongkong sansheneul - but yirely the other and

thirtieth of the ninth from the twentieth, our own vulgar 432 and 1132

irrespectively, why not take the former for a village inn, the latter for an

upsidown bridge, a multiplication marking for crossroads ahead, which you like

pothook for the family gibbet, their old fourwheedler for the bucker's field, a

tea anyway for a tryst someday, and his onesidemissing for an allblind alley

leading to an Irish plot in the Champ de Mors, not?) the steady monologuy of the

interiors; the pardonable confusion for which some blame the cudgel and more

blame the soot but unthanks to which the pees with their caps awry are quite as

often as not taken for kews with their tails in their or are quite as often as

not taken for pews with their tails in their mouths, thence your pristopher

polombos, hence our Kat Kresbyterians; the curt witty wotty dashes never quite

just right at the trim trite truth letter; the sudden spluttered petulance of

some capItalIsed Middle; a word as cunningly hidden in its maze of confused

drapery as a fieldmouse in a nest of coloured ribbons: that absurdly bullsfooted

bee declaring with an even plainer dummpshow than does the mute commoner with us

how hard a thing it is to mpe mporn a gentlerman: and look at this prepronominal

funferal, engraved and retouched and edgewiped and puddenpadded,very like a

whale's egg farced with pemmican,as were it sentenced to be nuzzled over a full

trillion times for ever and a night till his noddle sink or swim by that ideal

reader suffering from an ideal insomnia: all those red raddled obeli

cayennepeppercast over the text, calling unnecessary attention to errors,

omissions, repetitions and misalignments: that (probably local or personal)

variant maggers for the more generally accepted majesty which is but a trifle

and yet may quietly amuse: those superciliouslooking crisscrossed Greek ees

awkwardlike perched there and here out of date like sick owls hawked back to

Athens: and the geegees too, jesuistically formed at first but afterwards

genuflected aggrily toewards the occident: the Ostrogothic kakography affected

for certain phrases of Etruscan stabletalk and, in short, the learning betrayed

at almost every line's end: the headstrength (at least eleven men of thirtytwo

palfrycraft) revealed by a constant labour to make a ghimel pass through the eye

of an iota: this, for instance, utterly unexpected sinistrogyric return to one

peculiar sore point in the past; those throne open doubleyous (of an early muddy

terranean origin whether man chooses to damn them agglutinatively loo - too -

blue - face - ache or illvoodawpeehole or, kants koorts, topplefouls) seated

with such floprightdown determination and reminding uus ineluctably of nature at

her naturalest while that fretful fidget eff, the hornful digamma of your

bornabarbar, rarely heard now save when falling from the unfashionable lipsus of

some hetarosexual (used always in two boldfaced print types - one of them as

wrongheaded as his Claudian brother, is it worth while interrupting to

say?-throughout the papyrus as the revise mark) stalks all over the page broods

~~~ sensationseeking an idea, amid the verbiage, gaunt, stands dejectedly in the

diapered window margin, with its basque of bayleaves all aflutter about its

forksfrogs, paces with a frown, jerking to and fro, flinging phrases here,

there, or returns inhibited, with some half-halted suggestion, F, dragging its

shoestring; the curious warning sign before our protoparent's ipsissima verba (a

very pure nondescript, by the way, sometimes a palmtailed otter, more often the

arbutus fruitflowerleaf of the cainapple) which paleographers call a leak in the

thatch or the aranman ingperwhis through the hole of his hat, indicating that

the words which follow may be taken in any order desired, hole of Aran man the

hat through the whispering his ho (here keen again and begin again to make

soundsense and sensesound kin again); those haughtypitched disdotted aiches

easily of the rariest inasdroll as most of the jaywalking eyes we do plough into

halve, unconnected, principial, medial or final, always jims in the jam, sahib,

as pipless as threadworms: the innocent exhibitionism of those frank yet

capricious underlinings: that strange exotic serpentine, since so properly

banished from our scripture, about as freakwing a wetterhand now as to see a

rightheaded ladywhite don a corkhorse, which, in its invincible insolence ever

longer more and of more morosity, seems to uncoil spirally and swell

lacertinelazily before our eyes under pressure of the writer's hand; the

ungainly musicianlessness so painted in sculpting selfsounder ah ha as

blackartful as a podatus and dumbfounder oh ho oaproariose as ten canons in

skelterfugue: the studious omission of year number and era name from the date,

the one and only time when our copyist seems at least to have grasped the beauty

of restraint; the lubricitous conjugation of the last with the first: the gipsy

mating of a grand stylish gravedigging with secondbest buns (an interpolation:

these munchables occur only in the Bootherbrowth family of MSS., Bb - Cod IV,

Pap II, Brek XI, Lun III, Dinn XVII, Sup XXX, Fullu C: the scholiast

has hungrily misheard a deadman's toller as a muffinbell): the four shortened

ampersands under which we can glypse at and feel for ourselves across all those

rushyears the warm soft short pants of the quickscribbler: the vocative lapse

from which it begins and the accusative hole in which it ends itself; the

aphasia of that heroic agony of recalling a once loved number leading slip by

slipper to a general amnesia of misnomering one's own: next those ars, rrrr!

those ars all bellical, the highpriest's hieroglyph of kettletom and oddsbones,

wrasted redhandedly from our hallowed rubric prayer for truce with booty,

O'Remus pro Romulo, and rudely from the fane's pinnacle tossed down by porter to

within an aim's ace of their quatrain of rubyjets among Those Who arse without

the Temple nor since Roe's Distillery burn'd have quaff'd Night's firefill'd Cup

But jig jog jug as Day the Dicebox Throws, whang, loyal six I lead, out wi'yer

heart's bluid, blast ye, and there she's for you, sir, whang her, the fine

ooman, rouge to her lobster locks, the rossy, whang, God and O'Mara has it with

his ruddy old Villain Rufus, wait, whang, God and you're another he hasn't for

there's my spoil five of spuds's trumps, whang, whack on his pigsking's Kisser

for him, K.M. O'Mara where are you?; then (coming over to the left aisle corner

down) the cruciform postscript from which three basia or shorter and smaller

oscula have been overcarefully scraped away, plainly inspiring the tenebrous

Tunc page of the Book of Kells (and then it need not be lost sight of that there

are exactly three squads of candidates for the crucian rose awaiting their turn

in the marginal panels of Columkiller, chugged in their three ballotboxes, then

set apart for such hanging committees, where two was enough for anyone, starting

with old Matthew himself, as he with great distinction said then just as since

then people speaking have fallen into the custom, when speaking to a person, of

saying two is company when the third person is the person darkly spoken of, and

then that last labiolingual basium might be read as a suavium if whoever the

embracer then was wrote with a tongue in his (or perhaps her) cheek as the case

may have been then) and the fatal droopadwindle slope of the blamed scrawl, a

sure sign of imperfectible moral blindness; the toomuchness, the fartoomanyness

of all those fourlegged ems: and why spell dear god with a big thick dhee (why,

O why, O why?): the cut and dry aks and wise form of the semifinal; and,

eighteenthly or twentyfourthly, but at least, thank Maurice, lastly when all is

zed and done, the penelopean patience of its last paraphe, a colophon of no

fewer than seven hundred and thirtytwo strokes tailed by a leaping lasso-who

thus at all this marvelling but will press on hotly to see the vaulting feminine

libido of those interbranching ogham sex upandinsweeps sternly controlled and

easily repersuaded by the uniform matteroffactness of a meandering male fist?

Duff-Muggli, who now may be quoted by very kind arrangement (his

dectroscophonious photosensition under suprasonic light control may be logged

for by our none too distant futures as soon astone values can be turned out from

Chromophilomos, Limited at a millicentime the microamp), first called this kind

of paddygoeasy partnership the ulykkhean or tetrachiric or quadrumane or ducks

and drakes or debts and dishes perplex (v. Some Forestallings over that Studium

of Sexophonologistic Schizophrenesis, vol. xxiv, pp. 2-555) after the

wellinformed observation, made miles apart from the Master by Tung-Toyd (cf.

Later Frustrations amengst the Neomugglian Teachings abaft the Semiunconscience,

passim) that in the case of the littleknown periplic bestteller popularly

associated with the names of the wretched mariner (trianforan deffwedoff our

plumsucked pattern shapekeeper) a Punic admiralty report, From MacPerson's

Oshean Round By the Tides of Jason's Cruise, had been cleverly capsized and

saucily republished as a dodecanesian baedeker of the

everytale-a-treat-in-itself variety which could hope satisfactorily to tickle me

gander as game as your goose.

The unmistaken identity of the persons in the Tiberiast duplex came to light in

the most devious of ways. The original document was in what is known as Hanno

O'Nonhanno's unbrookable script, that is to say, it showed no signs of

punctuation of any sort. Yet on holding the verso against a lit rush this new

book of Morses responded most remarkably to the silent query of our world's

oldest light and its recto let out the piquant fact that it was but pierced

butnot punctured (in the university sense of the term) by numerous stabs and

foliated gashes made by a pronged instrument. These paper wounds, four in type,

were gradually and correctly understood to mean stop, please stop, do please

stop, and O do please stop respectively, and following up their one true clue,

the circumflexuous wall of a singleminded men's asylum, accentuated by bi tso fb

rok engl a ssan dspl itch ina, - Yard inquiries pointed out that they ad bin

"provoked" ay fork, of grave BrofŠsor; th e's BrŠak - fast - table; ;

actely profŠssionally piqued, to = introdce a notion of time [pon plane (?)

s ' ' f'e'] by pnct! ingh oles (sic) in Ispace?! Deeply religious by nature

and position, and warmly attached to Thee, and smearbread and better and Him and

newlaidills, it was rightly suspected that such ire could not have been visited

by him Brotfressor Prenderguest even underwittingly, upon the ancestral pneuma

of one whom, with rheuma, he venerated shamelessly at least once a week at

Cockspur Common as his apple in his eye and her first boys' best friend and,

though plain English for a married lady misled heaps by the way, yet when some

peerer or peeress detected that the fourleaved shamrock or quadrifoil jab was

more recurrent wherever the script was clear and the term terse and that these

two were the selfsame spots naturally selected for her perforations by Dame

Partlet on her dungheap, thinkers all put grown in waterungspillfull Pratiland

only and a playful fowl and musical me and not you in any case, two and two

together, and, with a swarm of bisses honeyhunting after, a sigh for shyme (O,

the pettybonny rouge!) separated modest mouths. So be it. And it was. The

lettermaking of the explots of Fjorgn Camhelsson when he was in the Kvinnes

country with Soldru's men. With acknowledgment of our fervour of the first

instant he remains years most fainfully. For postscrapt see spoils. Though not

yet had the sailor sipped that sup nor the humphar foamed to the fill. And fox

and geese still kept the peace around L'Auberge du Pere Adam.

Small need after that, old Jeromesolem, old Huffsnuff, old Andycox, old

Olecasandrum, for quizzing your weekenders come to the R.Q. with: shoots off in

a hiss, muddles up in a mussmass and his whole's a dismantled noondrunkard's

son. Howbeit we heard not a son of sons to leave by him to oceanic society in

his old man without a thing in his ignorance, Tulko MacHooley. And it was thus

he was at every time, that son, and the other time, the day was in it and after

the morrow Diremood is the name is on the writing chap of the psalter, the

juxtajunctor of a dearmate and he passing out of one desire into its fellow. The

daughters are after going and loojing for him, Torba's nicelookers of the fair

neck. Wanted for millinary servance to olderly's person by the Totty Askinses.

Formelly confounded with amother. Maybe growing a moustache, did you say, with

an adorable look of amuzement? And uses noclass billiardhalls with an upandown

ladder? Not Hans the Curier though had he had have only had some little

laughings and some less of cheeks and were he not so warried by his bulb of

persecussion he could have, ay, and would have, as true as Essex bridge. And not

Gopheph go gossip, I declare to man! Noe! To all's much relief one's half

hypothesis of that jabberjaw ape amok the showering jestnuts of Bruisanose was

hotly dropped and his room taken up by that odious and still today

insufficiently malestimated notesnatcher (kak, pfooi, bosh and fiety, much

earny, Gus, poteen? Sez you!) Shem the Penman.


	6. Chapter 6

So?

Who do you no tonigh, lazy and gentleman?

The echo is where in the back of the wodes; callhim forth!

(Shaun Mac Irewick, briefdragger, for the concern of Messrs Jhon Jhamieson and

Song, rated one hundrick and thin per storehundred on this nightly quisquiquock

of the twelve apostrophes, set by Jockit Mic Ereweak. He misunderstruck and aim

for am ollo of number three of them and left his free natural ripostes to four

of them in their own fine artful disorder.)

I. What secondtonone myther rector and maximost bridgesmaker was the first to

rise taller through his beanstale than the bluegum buaboababbaun or the

giganteous Wellingtonia Sequoia; went nudiboots with trouters into a liffeyette

when she was barely in her tricklies; was well known to claud a conciliation cap

onto the esker of his hooth; sports a chainganger's albert solemenly over his

hullender's epulence; thought he weighed a new ton when there felled his first

lapapple; gave the heinousness of choice to everyknight betwixt yesterdicks and

twomaries; had sevenal successivecoloured serebanmaids on the same big white

drawringroam horthrug; is a Willbeforce to this hour at house as he was in

heather; pumped the catholick wartrey and shocked the prodestung boyne; killed

his own hungery self in anger as a young man; found fodder for five when

allmarken rose goflooded; with Hirish tutores Cornish made easy; voucher of

rotables, toll of the road; bred manyheaded stepsons for one leapyourown

taughter; is too funny for a fish and has too much outside for an insect; like a

heptagon crystal emprisoms trues and fauss for us; is infinite swell in

unfitting induments; once was he shovelled and once was he arsoned and once was

he inundered and she hung him out billbailey; has a quadrant in his tile to tell

Toler cad a'clog it is; offers chances to Long on but stands up to Legge before;

found coal at the end of his harrow and mossroses behind the seams; made a fort

out of his postern and wrote F.E.R.T. on his buckler; is escapemaster-in-chief

from all sorts of houdingplaces; if he outharrods against barkers, to the

shoolbred he acts whiteley; was evacuated at the mere appearance of three

germhuns and twice besieged by a sweep; from zoomorphology to omnianimalism he

is brooched by the spin of a coin; towers, an eddistoon amid the lampless,

casting swannbeams on the deep; threatens thunder upon malefactors and sends

whispers up fraufrau's froufrous; when Dook Hookbackcrook upsits his ass

booseworthies jeer and junket but they boos him oos and baas his aas when he

lukes like Hunkett Plunkett; by sosannsos and search a party on a lady of this

city; business, reading newspaper, smoking cigar, arranging tumblers on table,

eating meals, pleasure, etcetera, etcetera, pleasure, eating meals, arranging

tumblers on table, smoking cigar, reading newspaper, business; minerals, wash

and brush up, local views, juju toffee, comic and birthdays cards; those were

the days and he was their hero; pink sunset shower, red clay cloud, sorrow of

Sahara, oxhide on Iren; arraigned and attainted, listed and lited, pleaded and

proved; catches his check at banck of Indgangd and endurses his doom at chapel

exit; brain of the franks, hand of the christian, tongue of the north; commands

to dinner and calls the bluff; has a block at Morgen's and a hatache all the

afternunch; plays gehamerat when he's ernst but misses mausey when he's lustyg;

walked as far as the Head where he sat in state as the Rump; shows Early English

tracemarks and a marigold window with manigilt lights, a myrioscope, two

remarkable piscines and three wellworthseeing ambries; arches all portcullised

and his nave dates from dots; is a horologe unstoppable and the Benn of all

bells; fuit, isst and herit and though he's mildewstaned he's mouldystoned; is a

quercuss in the forest but plane member for Megalopolis; mountunmighty,

faunonfleetfoot; plank in our platform, blank in our scouturn; hidal, in

carucates he is enumerated, hold as an earl, he counts; shipshaped phrase of

buglooking words with a form like the easing moments of a graminivorous; to our

dooms brought he law, our manoirs he made his vill of; was an overgrind to the

underground and acqueduced for fierythroats; sends boys in socks acoughawhooping

when he lets farth his carbonoxside and silk stockings show her shapings when he

looses hose on hers; stocks dry puder for the Ill people and pinkun's pellets

for all the Pale; gave his mundyfoot to Miserius, her pinch to Anna Livia, that

superfine pigtail to Cerisia Cerosia and quid rides to Titius, Caius and

Sempronius; made the man who had no notion of shopkeepers feel he'd rather play

the duke than play the gentleman; shot two queans and shook three caskles when

he won his game of dwarfs; fumes inwards like a strombolist till he smokes at

both ends; manmote, befier of him, womankind, pietad!; shows one white drift of

snow among the gorsegrowth of his crown and a chaperon of repentance on that

which shed gore; pause and quies, triple bill; went by metro for the polis and

then hoved by; to the finders, hail! woa, you that seek!; whom fillth had

plenished, dearth devoured; hock is leading, cocoa comes next, emery tries for

the flag; can dance the O'Bruin's polerpasse at Noolahn to his own orchistruss

accompaniment; took place before the internatural convention of catholic

midwives and found stead before the congress for the study of endonational

calamities; makes a delictuous entree and finishes off the course between sweets

and savouries; flouts for forecasts, flairs for finds and the fun of the fray on

the fairground; cleared out three hundred sixty five idles to set up one all

khalassal for henwives hoping to have males; the flawhoolagh, the grasping one,

the kindler of paschal fire; forbids us our trespassers as we forgate him; the

phoenix be his pyre, the cineres his sire!; piles big pelium on little ossas

like the pilluls of hirculeads; has an eatupus complex and a drinkthedregs kink;

wurstmeats for chumps and cowcarlows for scullions; when he plies for our favour

is very trolly ours; two psychic espousals and three desertions; may be matter

of fact now but was futter of magd then; Cattermole Hill, exmountain of flesh

was reared up by stress and sank under strain; tank it up, dank it up, tells the

tailor to his tout; entoutcas for a man, but bit a thimble for a maid; blimp,

blump; a dud letter, a sing a song a sylble; a byword, a sentence with surcease;

while stands his canyouseehim frails shall fall; was hatched at Cellbridge but

ejoculated abrood; as it gan in the biguinnengs so wound up in a battle of Boss;

Roderick, Roderick, Roderick, O, you've gone the way of the Danes; variously

catalogued, regularly regrouped; a bushboys holoday, a quacker's mating, a

wenches' sandbath; the same homoheatherous checkinlossegg as when sollyeye airly

blew ye; real detonation but false report; spa mad but inn sane; half emillian

via bogus census but a no street hausmann when allphannd; is the handiest of all

andies and a most alleghant spot to dump your hump; hands his secession to the

new patricius but plumps plebmatically for the bloody old centuries; eats with

doors open and ruts with gates closed; some dub him Rotshield and more limn him

Rockyfellow; shows he's fly to both demisfairs but thries to cover up his

tracers; seven dovecotes cooclaim to have been pigeonheim to this homer,

Smerrnion, Rhoebok, Kolonsreagh, Seapoint, Quayhowth, Ashtown, Ratheny;

independent of the lordship of chamberlain, acknowledging the rule of Rome; we

saw thy farm at Useful Prine, Domhnall, Domhnall; reeks like Illbelpaese and

looks like Iceland's ear; lodged at quot places, lived through tot reigns; takes

a szumbath for his weekend and a wassarnap for his refreskment; after a good

bout at stoolball enjoys Giroflee Giroflaa; what Nevermore missed and Colombo

found; believes in everyman his own goaldkeeper and in Africa for the

fullblacks; the arc of his drive was forty full and his stumps were pulled at

eighty; boasts him to the thick-inthews the oldest creater in Aryania and looks

down on the Suiss family Collesons whom he calls les nouvelles roches; though

his heart, soul and spirit turn to pharaoph times, his love, faith and hope

stick to futuerism; light leglifters cense him souriantes from afore while boor

browbenders curse him grommelants to his hindmost; between youlasses and yeladst

glimse of Even; the Lug his peak has, the Luk his pile; drinks tharr and wodhar

for his asama and eats the unparishable sow to styve off reglar rack; the

beggars cloak them reclined about his paddystool, the whores winken him as they

walk their side; on Christienmas at Advent Lodge, New Yealand, after a lenty

illness the roeverand Mr Easterling of pentecostitis, no followers by bequest,

fanfare all private; Gone Where Glory Waits Him (Ball, bulletist) but Not Here

Yet (Maxwell, clark); comminxed under articles but phoenished a borgiess; from

the vat on the bier through the burre in the dark to the buttle of the bawn; is

AI an the highest but Roh re his root; filled fanned of hackleberries whenas all

was tuck and toss up for him as a yangster to fall fou of hockinbechers wherein

he had gauged the use of raisin; ads aliments, das doles, raps rustics, tams

turmoil; sas seed enough for a semination but sues skivvies on the sly; learned

to speak from hand to mouth till he could talk earish with his eyes shut; hacked

his way through hickheckhocks but hanged hishelp from there hereafters; rialtos,

annesleyg, binn and balls to say nothing atolk of New Comyn; the gleam of the

glow of the shine of the sun through the dearth of the dirth on the blush of the

brick of the viled ville of Barnehulme has dust turned to brown; these dyed to

tartan him, rueroot, dulse, bracken, teasel, fuller's ash, sundew and cress;

long gunn but not for cotton; stood his sharp assault of famine but grew

girther, girther and girther; he has twenty four or so cousins germinating in

the United States of America and a namesake with an initial difference in the

once kingdom of Poland; his first's a young rose and his second's FrenchEgyptian

and his whole means a slump at Christie's; forth of his pierced part came the

woman of his dreams, blood thicker then water last trade overseas; buyshop of

Glintylook, eorl of Hoed; you and I are in him surrented by brwn bldns; Elin's

flee polt pelhaps but Hwang Chang evelytime; he one was your of highbigpipey

boys but fancy him as smoking fags his at time of life; Mount of Mish, Mell of

Moy; had two cardinal ventures and three capitol sinks; has a peep in his

pocketbook and a packetboat in his keep; B.V.H., B.L.G., P.P.M., T.D.S., V.B.D.,

T.C.H., L.O.N.; is Breakfates, Lunger, Diener and Souper; as the streets were

paved with cold he felt his topperairy; taught himself skating and learned how

to fall; distinctly dirty but rather a dear; hoveth chieftains evrywehr, with

morder; Ostman Effendi, Serge Paddishaw; baases two mmany, outpriams al' his

parisites; first of the fenians, roi des faineants; his Tiara of scones was held

unfillable. till one Liam Fail felled him in Westmunster; was struck out of his

sittem when he rowed saulely to demask us and to our appauling predicament

brought as plagues from Buddapest; put a matchhead on an aspenstalk and set the

living a fire; speared the rod and spoiled the lightning; married with cakes and

repunked with pleasure; till he was buried howhappy was he and he made the

welkins ring with Up Micawber!; god at the top of the staircase, carrion on the

mat of straw; the false hood of a spindler web chokes the cavemouth of his

unsightliness but the nestlings that liven his leafscreen sing him a lover of

arbuties; we strike hands over his bloodied warsheet but we are pledged entirely

to his green mantle; our friend vikelegal, our swaran foi; under the four stones

by his streams who vanished the wassailbowl at the joy of shells; Mora and Lora

had a hill of a high time looking down on his confusion till firm look in

readiness, forward spear and the windfoot of curach strewed the lakemist of Lego

over the last of his fields; we darkened for you, faulterer, in the year of

mourning but we'll fidhil to the dimtwinklers when the streamy morvenlight calls

up the sunbeam; his striped pantaloons, his rather strange walk; hereditatis

columna erecta, hagion chiton eraphon; nods a nap for the nonce but crows

cheerio when they get ecunemical; is a simultaneous equator of elimbinated

integras when three upon one is by inspection improper; has the most conical

hodpiece of confusianist heronim and that chuchuffuous chinchin of his is like a

footsey kungoloo around Taishantyland; he's as globeful as a gasometer of

lithium and luridity and he was thrice ten anular years before he wallowed round

Raggiant Circos; the cabalstone at the coping of his cavin is a canine constant

but only an amirican could apparoxemete the apeupresiosity of his atlast's

alongement; sticklered rights and lefts at Baddersdown in his hunt for the boar

trwth but made his end with the modareds that came at him in Camlenstrete; a

hunnibal in exhaustive conflict, an otho to return; burning body to aiger air on

melting mountain in wooing wave; we go into him sleepy children, we come out of

him strucklers for life; he divested to save from the Mrs Drownings their rival

queens while Grimshaw, Bragshaw and Renshaw made off with his storen clothes;

taxed and rated, licensed and ranted; his threefaced stonehead was found on a

whitehorse hill and the print of his costellous feet is seen in the goat's

grasscircle; pull the blind, toll the deaf and call dumb, lame and halty;

Miraculone, Monstrucceleen; led the upplaws at the Creation and hissed a snake

charmer off her stays; hounded become haunter, hunter become fox; harrier,

marrier, terrier, tav; Olaph the Oxman, Thorker the Tourable; you feel he is

Vespasian yet you think of him as Aurelius; whugamore, tradertory, socianist,

commoniser; made a summer assault on our shores and begiddy got his sands full;

first he shot down Raglan Road and then he tore up Marlborough Place;

Cromlechheight and Crommalhill were his farfamed feetrests when our lurch as

lout let free into the Lubar heloved; mareschalled his wardmotes and delimited

the main; netted before nibbling, can scarce turn a scale but, grossed after

meals, weighs a town in himself; Banba prayed for his conversion, Beurla missed

that grand old voice; a Colossus among cabbages, the Melarancitrone of fruits;

larger than life, doughtier than death; Gran Turco, orege forment;

lachsembulger, leperlean; the sparkle of his genial fancy, the depth of his calm

sagacity, the clearness of his spotless honour, the flow of his boundless

benevolence; our family furbear, our tribal tarnpike; quary was he invincibled

and cur was he burked; partitioned Irskaholm, united Irishmen; he took a svig at

his own methyr but she tested a bit gorky and as for the salmon he was coming up

in him all life long; comm, eilerdich hecklebury and sawyer thee ,warden; silent

as the bee in honey, stark as the breath on hauwck, Costello, Kinsella, Mahony,

Moran, though you rope Amrique your home ruler is Dan; figure right, he is

hoisted by the scurve of his shaggy neck, figure left, he is rationed in

isobaric patties among the crew; one asks was he poisoned, one thinks how much

did he leave; ex-gardener (Riesengebirger), fitted up with planturous

existencies would make Roseoogreedy (mite's) little hose; taut sheets and

scuppers awash but the oil silk mack Lieb- sterpet micks his aquascutum; the

enjoyment he took in kay women, the employment he gave to gee men; sponsor to a

squad of piercers, ally to a host of rawlies; against lightning, explosion,

fire, earthquake, flood, whirlwind, burglary, third party, rot, loss of cash,

loss of credit, impact of vehicles; can rant as grave as oxtail soup and chat as

gay as a porto flippant; is unhesitent in his unionism and yet a pigotted

nationalist; Sylviacola is shy of him, Matrosenhosens nose the joke; shows the

sinews of peace in his chest-o-wars; fiefeofhome, ninehundred and thirtunine

years of copyhold; is aldays open for polemypolity's sake when he's not suntimes

closed for the love of Janus; sucks life's eleaxir from the pettipickles of the

Jewess and ruoulls in sulks if any popeling runs down the Huguenots; Boomaport,

Walleslee, Ubermeerschall Blowcher and Supercharger, Monsieur Ducrow, Mister

Mudson, master gardiner; to one he's just paunch and judex, to another full of

beans and brehons; hallucination, cauchman, ectoplasm; passed for baabaa

blacksheep till he grew white woo woo woolly; was drummatoysed by Mac Milligan's

daughter and put to music by one shoebard; all fitzpatricks in his emirate

remember him, the boys of wetford hail him babu; indanified himself with boro

tribute and was schenkt publicly to brigstoll; was given the light in drey

orchafts and entumuled in threeplexes; his likeness is in Terrecuite and he

giveth rest to the rainbowed; lebriety, frothearnity and quality; his reverse

makes a virtue of necessity while his obverse mars a mother by invention;

beskilk his gunwale and he's the second imperial, untie points, unhook tenters

and he's lath and plaster; calls upon Allthing when he fails to appeal to

Eachovos; basidens, ardree, kongsemma, rexregulorum; stood into Dee mouth, then

backed broadside on Baulacleeva; either eldorado or ultimate thole; a kraal of

fou feud fires, a crawl of five pubs; laid out lashings of laveries to hunt down

his family ancestors and then pled double trouble or quick quits to hush the

buckers up; threw pebblets for luck over one sodden shoulder and dragooned

peoplades armed to their teeth; pept as Gaudio Gambrinus, grim as Potter the

Grave; ace of arts, deuce of damimonds, trouble of clubs, fear of spates;

cumbrum, cumbrum, twiniceynurseys fore a drum but tre to uno tips the scale;

reeled the titleroll opposite a brace of girdles in Silver on the Screen but was

sequenced from the set as Crookback by the even more titulars, Rick, Dave and

Barry; he can get on as early as the twentysecond of Mars but occasionally he

doesn't come offbefore Virgintiquinque Germinal; his Indian name is

Hapapoosiesobjibway and his number in arithmosophy is the stars of the plough;

took weapon in the province of the pike and let fling his line on Eelwick; moves

in vicous cicles yet remews the same; the drain rats bless his offals while the

park birds curse his floodlights; Portobello, Equadocta, Therecocta, Percorello;

he pours into the softclad shellborn the hard cash earned in Watling Street; his

birth proved accidental shows his death its grave mistake; brought us giant ivy

from the land of younkers and bewitthered Apostolopolos with the gale of his

gall; while satisfied that soft youthful bright matchless girls should bosom

into fine silkclad joyous blooming young women is not so pleased that heavy

swearsome strongsmelling irregularshaped men should blottout active handsome

wellformed frankeyed boys; herald hairyfair, alloaf the wheat; husband your aunt

and endow your nepos; hearken but hush it, screen him and see; time is, an

archbishopric, time was, a tradesmen's entrance; beckburn brooked with wath,

scale scarred by scow; his rainfall is a couple of kneehighs while his meanst

grass temperature marked three in the shade; is the meltingpoint of snow and the

bubblingplace of alcohol; has a tussle with the trulls and then does himself

justice; hinted at in the eschatological chapters of Humphrey's Justesse of the

Jaypees and hunted for by Theban recensors who sniff there's something behind

the Bug of the Deaf; thc king was in his cornerwall melking mark so murry, the

queen was steep in armbour feeling fain and furry, the mayds was midst the

hawthorns shoeing up their hose, out pimps the back guards (pomp !) and pump gun

they goes; to all his foretellers he reared a stone and for all his comethers he

planted a tree; forty acres, sixty miles, white stripe, red stripe, washes his

fleet in annacrwatter; whou missed a porter so whot shall he do for he wanted to

sit for Pimploco but they've caught him to stand for Sue?; Dutchlord, Dutchlord,

overawes us; Headmound, king and martyr, dunstung in the Yeast, Pitre-le-Pore-in

Petrin, Barth-the-Grete-by-theExchange; he hestens towards dames troth and

wedding hand like the prince of Orange and Nassau while he has trinity left

behind him like Bowlbeggar Bill-the-Bustonly; brow of a hazelwood, pool in the

dark; changes blowicks into bullocks and a well of Artesia into a bird of

Arabia; the handwriting on his facewall, the cryptoconchoidsiphonostomata in his

exprussians; his birthspot lies beyond the herospont and his burialplot in the

pleasant little field; is the yldist kiosk on the pleninsula and the unguest

hostel in Saint Scholarland; walked many hundreds and many score miles of

streets and lit thousands in one nightlights in hectares of windows; his great

wide cloak lies on fifteen acres and his little white horse decks by dozens our

doors; O sorrow the sail and woe the rudder that were set for Mairie Quai!; his

suns the huns, his dartars the tartars, are plenty here today; who repulsed from

his burst the bombolts of Ostenton and falchioned each flash downsaduck in the

deep; apersonal problem, a locative enigma; upright one, vehicule of

arcanisation in the field, lying chap, floodsupplier of celiculation through

ebblanes; a part of the whole as a port for a whale; Dear Hewitt Castello,

Equerry, were daylighted with our outing and are looking backwards to unearly

summers, from Rhoda Dundrums; is above the seedfruit level and outside the

leguminiferous zone; when older links lock older hearts then he'll resemble she;

can be built with glue and clippings, scrawled or voided on a buttress; the

night express sings his story, the song of sparrownotes on his stave of wires;

he crawls with lice, he swarms with saggarts; is as quiet as a mursque but can

be as noisy as a sonogog; was Dilmun when his date was palmy and Mudlin when his

nut was cracked; suck up the sease, lep laud at ease, one lip on his lap and one

cushlin his crease; his porter has a mighty grasp and his baxters the boon of

broadwhite; as far as wind dries and rain eats and sun turns and water bounds he

is exalted and depressed, assembled and asundered; go away, we are deluded, come

back, we are disghosted; bored the Ostrov, leapt the Inferus, swam the Mabbul

and flure the Moyle; like fat, like fatlike tallow, of greasefulness, yea of

dripping greasefulness; did not say to the old, old, did not say to the

scorbutic, scorbutic; he has founded a house, Uru, a house he has founded to

which he has assigned its fate; bears a raaven geulant on a fjeld duiv; ruz the

halo offhis varlet when he appeared to his shecook as Haycock, Emmet, Boaro,

Toaro, Osterich, Mangy and Skunk; pressed the beer of aled age out of the

nettles of rashness; put a roof on the lodge for Hymn and a coq in his pot pro

homo; was dapifer then pancircensor then hortifex magnus; the topes that tippled

on him, the types that toppled off him; still starts our hares yet gates our

goat; pocketbook packetboat, gapman gunrun; the light of other days, dire dreary

darkness; our awful dad, Timour of Tortur; puzzling, startling, shocking, nay,

perturbing; went puffing from king's brugh to new customs, doffing the gibbous

off him to every breach of all size; with Pa's new heft and Papa's new helve

he's Papapa's old cutlass Papapapa left us; when youngheaded oldshouldered and

middlishneck aged about; caller herring everydaily, turgid tarpon overnight; see

Loryon the comaleon that changed endocrine history by loeven his loaf with forty

bannucks; she drove him dafe till he driv her blind up; the pigeons doves be

perchin all over him one day on Baslesbridge and the ravens duv be pitchin their

dark nets after him the next night behind Koenigstein's Arbour; tronf of the

rep, comf of the priv, prosp of the pub; his headwood it's ideal if his feet are

bally clay; he crashed in the hollow of the park, trees down, as he soared in

the vaguum of the phoenix, stones up; looks like a moultain boultter and sounds

like a rude word; the mountain view, some lumin pale round a lamp of succar in

boinyn water; three shots a puddy at up blup saddle; made up to Miss MacCormack

Ni Lacarthy who made off with Darly Dermod, swank and swarthy; once diamond cut

garnet now dammat cuts groany; you might find him at the Florence but watch our

for him in Wynn's Hotel; theer's his bow and wheer's his leaker and heer lays

his bequiet hearse, deep; Swed Albiony, likeliest villain of the place; Hennery

Canterel - Cockran, eggotisters, limitated; we take our tays and frees our

fleas round sadurn's mounted foot; built the Lund's kirk and destroyed the

church's land; who guesse his title grabs his deeds; fletch and prities, fash

and chaps; artful Juke of Wilysly; Hugglebelly's Funniral; Kukkuk Kallikak;

heard in camera and excruciated; boon when with benches billeted, bann if

buckshotbackshattered; heavengendered, chaosfoedted, earthborn; his father

presumptively ploughed it deep on overtime and his mother as all evince must

have travailled her fair share; a footprinse on the Megacene, hetman unwhorsed

by Searingsand; honorary captain of the extemporised fire brigade, reported to

be friendly with the police; the door is still open; the old stock collar is

coming back; not forgetting the time you laughed at Elder Charterhouse's

duckwhite pants and the way you said the whole township can see his hairy legs;

by stealth of a kersse her aulburntress abaft his nape she hung; when his kettle

became a hearthsculdus our thorstyites set their lymphyamphyre; his yearletter

concocted by masterhands of assays, his hallmark imposed by the standard of

wrought plate; a pair of pectorals and a triplescreen to get a wind up; lights

his pipe with a rosin tree and hires a towhorse to haul his shoes; cures

slavey's scurvy, breaks barons boils; called to sell polosh and was found later

in a bedroom; has his seat of justice, his house of mercy, his com o'copious and

his stacks a'rye; prospector, he had a rooksacht, retrospector, he holds the

holpenstake; won the freedom of new yoke for the minds of jugoslaves; acts

active, peddles in passivism and is a gorgon of selfridgeousness; pours a

laughsworth of his illformation over a larmsworth of salt; half heard the single

maiden speech La Belle spun to her Grand Mount and wholed a lifetime by his ain

fireside,wondering was it hebrew set to himmeltones or the quicksilversong of

qwaternions; his troubles may be over but his doubles have still to come; the

lobster pot that crabbed our keel, the garden pet that spoiled our squeezed

peas; he stands in a lovely park, sea is not far, importunate towns of X, Y and

Z are easily over reached; is an excrescence to civilised humanity and but a

wart on Europe; wanamade singsigns to soundsense an yit he wanna git all his

flesch nuemaid motts truly prural and plusible; has excisively large rings and

is uncustomarily perfumed; lusteth ath he listeth the cleah whithpeh of a

themise; is a prince of the fingallian in a hiberniad of hoolies; has a hodge to

wherry him and a frenchy to curry him and a brabanson for his beeter and a fritz

at his switch; was waylaid of a parker and beschotten by a buckeley; kicks

lintils when he's cuppy and casts Jacob's arroroots, dime after dime, to poor

waifstrays on the perish; reads the charms of H. C. Endersen all the weaks of

his evenin and the crimes of Ivaun the Taurrible every strongday morn; soaps you

soft to your face and slaps himself when he's badend; owns the bulgiest

bungbarrel that ever was tiptapped in the privace of the Mullingar Inn; was bom

with a nuasilver tongue in his mouth and went round the coast of Iron with his

lift hand to the scene; raised but two fingers and yet smelt it would day; for

whom it is easier to found a see in Ebblannah than for I or you to find a

dubbeltye in Dampsterdamp; to live with whom is a lifemayor and to know whom a

liberal education; was dipped in Hoily Olives and chrysmed in Scent Otooles;

hears cricket on the earth but annoys the life out of predikants; still turns

the durc's ear of Darius to the now thoroughly infurioted' one of God; made Man

with juts that jerk and minted money mong maney; likes a six acup pudding when

he's come whome sweetwhome; has come through all the eras of livsadventure from

moonshine and shampaying down to clouts and pottled porter; woollem the farsed,

hahnreich the althe, charge the sackend, writchad the thord; if a mandrake

shricked to convultures at last surviving his birth the weibduck will wail

bitternly over the rotter's resurrection; loses weight in the moon night but

gird girder by the sundawn; with one touch of nature set a veiled world agrin

and went within a sheet of tissuepaper of the option of three gaols; who could

see at one blick a saumon taken with a lance, hunters pursuing a doe, a

swallowship in full sail, a whyterobe lifting a host; faced flappery like old

King Cnut and turned his back like Cincinnatus; is a farfar and morefar and a

hoar father Nakedbucker in villas old as new; squats aquart and cracks aquaint

when it's flaggin in town and on haven; blows whiskery around his summit but

stehts stout upon his footles; stutters fore he falls and goes mad entirely when

he's waked; is Timb to the pearly mom and Tomb to the mourning night; and an he

had the best bunbaked bricks in bould Babylon for his pitching plays he'd be

lost for the want of his wan wubblin wall?

Answer: Finn MacCool!

2. Does your mutter know your mike?

Answer: When I tum meoptics, from suchurban prospects, 'tis my filial's bosom,

doth behold with pride, that pontificator, and circumvallator, with his dam

night garrulous, slipt by his side. Ann alive, the lisp of her, 'twould grig

mountains whisper her, and the bergs of Iceland melt in waves of fire, and her

spoonme-spondees, and her dirckle-me-ondenees, make the Rageous Ossean, kneel

and quaff a lyre! If Dann's dane, Ann's dirty, if he's plane she's purty, if

he's fane, she's flirty, with her auburnt streams, and her coy cajoleries, and

her dabblin drolleries, for to rouse his rudderup, or to drench his dreams. If

hot Hammurabi, or cowld Clesiastes, could espy her pranklings, they'd burst

bounds agin, and renounce their ruings, and denounce their doings, for river and

iver, and a night. Amin !

3. Which title is the true-to-type motto-in-lieu for that Tick for Teac

thatchment painted witt wheth one darkness, where asnake is under clover and

birds aprowl are in the rookeries and a magda went to monkishouse and a

riverpaard was spotted, which is not Whichcroft Whorort not Ousterholm

Dreyschluss not Haraldsby, grocer, not Vatandcan, vintner, not Houseboat and

Hive not Knox-atta-Belle not O'Faynix Coalprince not Wohn Squarr Roomyeck not

Ebblawn Downes not Le Decer Le Mieux not Benjamin's Lea not Tholomew's

Whaddingtun gnot Antwarp gnat Musca not Corry's not Weir's not the Arch not The

Smug not The Dotch House not The Uval nothing Grand nothing Splendid (Grahot or

Spletel) nayther Erat Est Erit noor Non michi sed luciphro?

Answer: Thine obesity, O civilian, hits the felicitude of our orb!

4. What Irish capitol city (a dea o dea!) of two syllables and six letters, with

a deltic origin and a ruinous end, (ah dust oh dust!) can boost of having a) the

most extensive public park in the world, b) the most expensive brewing industry

in the world, c) the most expansive peopling thoroughfare in the world, d) the

most phillohippuc theobibbous papulation in the world: and harmonise your

abecedeed responses?

Answer: a) Delfas. And when ye'll hear the gould hommers of my heart, my floxy

loss, bingbanging again the ribs of yer resistance and the tenderbolts of my

rivets working to your destraction ye'll be sheverin wi' all yer dinful sobs

when we'll go riding acope-acurly, you with yer orange garland and me with my

conny cordial, down the greaseways of rollicking into the waters of wetted life.

b) Dorhqk. And sure where can you have such good old chimes anywhere, and leave

you, as on the Mash and how'tis I would be engaging you with my plovery soft

accents and descanting upover the scene beunder me of your loose vines in their

hairafall with them two loving loofs braceleting the slims of your ankles and

your mouth's flower rose and sinking ofter the soapstone of silvry speech. c)

Nublid. Isha, why wouldn't we be happy, avourneen, on. the mills'money he'll

soon be leaving you as soon as I've my own owned brooklined Georgian mansion's

lawn to recruit upon by Doctor Cheek's special orders and my copper's panful of

soybeans and Irish in my east hand and a James's Gate in my west, after all the

errears and erroriboose of combarative embottled history, and your goodself

churning over the newleaved butter (more power to you), the choicest and the

cheapest from Atlanta to Oconee, while I'll be drowsing in the gaarden. d)

Dalway. I hooked my thoroughgoing trotty the first down Spanish Place, Mayo I

make, Tuam I take, Sligo's sleek but Galway's grace. Holy eel and Sainted

Salmon, chucking chub and ducking dace, Rodiron's not your aequal! says she,

leppin half the lane. abcd) A bell a bell on Shalldoll Steepbell, ond be'll go

massplon pristmoss speople, Shand praise gon ness our fayst moan neople, our

prame Shandeepen, pay name muy feepence, moy nay non Aequallllllll!

5. Whad slags of a loughladd would retten smuttyflesks,emptout old mans, melk

vitious geit, scareoff jackinjills fra tiddle anding, smoothpick waste papish

pastures, insides man outsiders angell, sprink dirted water around village,

newses, tobaggon and sweeds, plain general kept, louden on the kirkpeal,

foottreats given to malafides, outshriek hyelp hyelf nor his hair efter

buggelawrs, might underhold three barnets, putzpolish crotty bottes, nightcoover

all fireglims, serve's time till baass, grindstone his kniveses, fullest

boarded, lewd man of the method of godliness, perchance he nieows and thans sits

in the spoorwaggen, X.W.C.A. on Z.W.C.U., Doorsteps, Limited, or Baywindaws Bros

swobber preferred. Walther Clausetter's and Sons with the H. E. Chimneys'

Company to not skreve, will, on advices, be bacon or stable hand, must begripe

fullstandingly irers' langurge, jublander or northquain bigger prefurred, all

duties, kine rights, family fewd, outings fived, may get earnst, no get

combitsch, profusional drinklords to please obstain, he is fatherlow soundigged

inmoodmined pershoon but aleconnerman, nay, that must he isn't?

Answer: Pore ole Joe!

6. What means the saloon slogan Summon In The Housesweep Dinah?

Answer: Tok. Galory bit of the sales of Cloth nowand I have to beeswax the

bringing in all the claub of the porks to us how I thawght I knew his stain on

the flower if me ask and can could speak and he called by me midden name Tik. I

am your honey honeysugger phwhtphwht tha Bay and who bruk the dandleass and who

seen the blackcullen jam for Tomorrha's big pickneck I hope it'll pour prais the

Climate of all Ireland I heard the grackles and I skimming the crock on all your

sangwidges fippence per leg per . And who eight the last of the

goosebellies that was mowlding from measlest years and who leff that there and

who put that here and who let the kilkenny stale the chump. Tek. And whowasit

youwasit propped the pot in the yard and whatinthe nameofsen lukeareyou

rubbinthe sideofthe flureofthe lobbywith. Shite! will you have a plateful? Tak.

7. Who are those component partners of our societate, the doorboy, the cleaner,

the sojer, the crook, the squeezer, the lounger, the curman, the tourabout, the

mussroomsniffer, the bleakablue tramp, the funpowtherplother, the

christymansboxer, from their pres sales and Donnybrook prater and Roebuck's

campos and the Ager Arountown and Crumglen's grassy but Kimmage's champ and

Ashtown fields and Cabra fields and Finglas fields and Santry fields and the

feels of Raheny and their fails and Baldoygle to them who are latecomers all the

year's round by anticipation, are the porters of the passions in virtue of

retroratiocination, and, contributting their conflingent controversies of

differentiation, unify their voxes in a vote of vaticination, who crunch the

crusts of comfort due to depredation, drain the mead for misery to incur

intoxication, condone every evil by practical justification and condam any good

to its own gratification, who are ruled, roped, duped and driven by those numen

daimons, the feekeepers at their laws, nightly consternation, fortnightly

fornication, monthly miserecordation and omniannual recreation, doyles when they

deliberate but sullivans when they are swordsed, Matey, Teddy, Simon, Jorn,

Pedher, Andy, Barty, Philly, Jamesy Mor and Tom, Matt and Jakes Mac Carty?

Answer: The Morphios!

8. And how war yore maggies?

Answer: They war loving, they love laughing, they laugh weeping, they weep

smelling, they smell smiling, they smile hating, they hate thinking, they think

feeling, they feel tempting, they tempt daring, they dare waiting, they wait

taking, they take thanking, they thank seeking, as born for lorn in lore of love

to live and wive by wile and rile by rule of ruse 'reathed rose and hose hol'd

home, yeth cometh elope year, coach and four, Sweet Peck-at-my-Heart picks one

man more.

9. Now, to be on anew and basking again in the panaroma of all flores of speech,

if a human being duly fatigued by his dayety in the sooty, having plenxty off

time on his gouty hands and vacants of space at his sleepish feet and as hapless

behind the dreams of accuracy as any camelot prince of dinmurk, were at this

auctual futule preteriting unstant, in the states of suspensive exanimation,

accorded, throughout the eye of a noodle, with an earsighted view of old

hopeinhaven with all the ingredient and egregiunt whights and ways to which in

the curse of his persistence the course of his tory will had been having

recourses, the reverberration of knotcracking awes, the reconjungation of

nodebinding ayes, the redissolusingness ease and the thereby

hang of the Hoel of it, could such a none, whiles even led comesilencers to

comeliewithhers and till intempestuous Nox should catch the gallicry and spot

lucan's dawn, byhold at ones what is main and why tis twain, how one once meet

melts in tother wants poignings, the sap rising, the foles falling, the nimb now

nihilant round the girlyhead so becoming, the wrestless in the womb, all the

rivals to allsea, shakeagain, O disaster! shakealose, Ah how starring! but

Heng's got a bit of Horsa's nose and Jeff's got the signs of Ham round his mouth

and the beau that spun beautiful pales as it palls, what roserude and oragious

grows gelb and greem, blue out the ind of it ! Violet's dyed! then what would

that fargazer seem to seemself to seem seeming of, dimm it all?

Answer: A collideorscape!

10. What bitter's love but yurning, what' sour lovemutch but a bref burning till

shee that drawes dothe smoake retourne?

Answer: I know, pepette, of course, dear, but listen, precious ! Thanks, pette,

those are lovely, pitounette, delicious! But mind the wind, sweet! What

exquisite hands you have, you angiol, if you didn't gnaw your nails, isn't it a

wonder you're not achamed of me, you pig, you perfect little pigaleen! I'll

nudge you in a minute ! I bet you use her best Perisian smear off her vanity

table to make them look so rosetop glowstop nostop. I know her. Slight me, would

she? For every got I care! Three creamings a day, the first during her shower

and wipe off with tissue. Then after cleanup and of course before retiring. Beme

shawl, when I think of that espos of a Clancarbry, the foodbrawler, of the

sociationist party with hiss blackleaded chest, hello, Prendregast! that you,

Innkipper, and all his fourteen other fullback maulers or hurling stars or

whatever the dagos they are, baiting at my Lord Ornery's, just becups they won

the egg and spoon there so ovally provencial at Balldole. My Eilish assent he

seed makes his admiracion. He is seeking an opening and means to be first with

me as his belle alliance. Andoo musnoo play zeloso! Soso do todas. Such is

Spanish. Stoop alittle closer, fealse! Delightsome simply! Like Jolio and

Romeune. I haven't fell so turkish for ages and ages! Mine's me of squisious,

the chocolate with a soul. Extraordinary! Why, what are they all, the mucky lot

of them only? Sht! I wouldn't pay three hairpins for them. Peppt! That's rights,

hold it steady! Leg me pull. Pu! Come big to Iran. Poo! What are you nudging

for? No, I just thought you were. Listen, loviest! Of course it was too kind of

you, miser, to remember my sighs in shockings, my often expressed wish when you

were wandering about my trousseaurs and before I forget it don't forget, in your

extensions to my personality, when knotting my remembrancetie, shoeweek will be

trotting back with red heels at the end of the moon but look what the fool

bought cabbage head and, as I shall answer to gracious heaven, I'll always in

always remind of snappy new girters, me being always the one for charms with my

very best in proud and gloving even if he was to be vermillion miles my youth to

live on, the rubberend Mr Polkingtone, the quonian fleshmonger who Mother Browne

solicited me for unlawful converse with, with her mug of October (a pots on

it!), creaking around on his old shanksaxle like a crosty old cornquake. Airman,

waterwag, terrier, blazer! I'm fine, thanks ever! Ha! O mind you poo tickly.

Sall I puhim in momou. Mummum. Funny spot to have a fingey! I'm terribly sorry,

I swear to you I am ! May you never see me in my birthday pelts seenso tutu and

that her blanches mainges may rot leprous off her whatever winking maggis I'll

bet by your cut you go fleurting after with all the glass on her and the jumps

in her stomewhere! Haha! I suspected she was! Sink her! May they fire her for a

barren ewe ! So she says: Tay for thee? Well, I saith: Angst so mush: and

desired she might not take it amiss if I esteemed her but an odd. If I did ate

toughturf I'm not a mishymissy. Of course I know, pettest, you're so learningful

and considerate in yourself, so friend of vegetables, you long cold cat you!

Please by acquiester to meek my acquointance! Codling, snakelet, iciclist! My

diaper has more life to it! Who drowned you in drears, man, or are you pillale

with ink? Did a weep get past the gates of your pride? My tread on the clover,

sweetness? Yes, the buttercups told me, hug me, damn it all, and I'll kiss you

back to life, my peachest. I mean to make you suffer, meddlar, and I don't care

this fig for contempt of courting. That I chid you,sweet sir? You know I'm

tender by my eye. Can't you read by dazzling ones through me true? Bite my

laughters, drink my tears. Pore into me, volumes, spell me stark and spill me

swooning. I just don't care what my thwarters think. Transname me loveliness,

now and here me for all times ! I'd risk a policeman passing by, Magrath or even

that beggar of a boots at the Post. The flame? O, pardone! That was what? Ah,

did you speak, stuffstuff? More poestries from Chickspeer's with gleechoreal

music or a jaculation from the garden of the soul. Of I be leib in the

immoralities? O, you mean the strangle for love and the sowiveall of the

prettiest? Yep, we open hap coseries in the home. And once upon a week I improve

on myself I'm so keen on that New Free Woman with novel inside. I'm always as

tickled as can be over Man in a Surplus by the Lady who Pays the Rates. But I'm

as pie as is possible. Let's root out Brimstoker and give him the thrall of our

lives. It's Dracula's nightout. For creepsake don't make a flush! Draw the

shades, curfe you, and I'll beat any sonnamonk to love. Holy bug, how my

highness would jump to make you flame your halve a bannan in two when I'd run my

burning torchlight through (to adore me there and then cease to be? Whatever

for, blossoms?) Your hairmejig if you had one. If I am laughing with you? No,

lovingest, I'm not so dying to take my rise out of you, adored. Not in the very

least. True as God made my Mamaw hiplength modesty coatmawther! It's only

because the rison is I'm only any girl, you lovely fellow of my dreams, and

because old somebooby is not a roundabout, my trysting of the tulipies, like

that puff pape bucking Daveran assoiling us behinds. What a nerve! He thinks

that's what the vesprey's for. How vain's that hope in cleric's heart Who still

pursues th'adult' rous art, Cocksure that rusty gown of his Will make fair Sue

forget his phiz! Tame Schwipps. Blessed Marguerite bosses, I hope they threw

away the mould or else we'll have Ballshossers and Sourdamapplers with their

medical assassiations all over the place. But hold hard till I've got my

latchkey vote and I'll teach him when to wear what woman callours. On account of

the gloss of the gleison Hasaboobrawbees isabeaubel. And because, you pluckless

lankaloot, I hate the very thought of the thought of you and because, dearling,

of course, adorest, I was always meant for an engindear from the French college,

to be musband, nomme d'engien, when we do and contract with encho tencho solver

when you are married to reading and writing which pleasebusiness now won't be

long for he's so loopy on me and I'm so leapy like since the day he carried me

from the boat, my saviored of eroes, to the beach and I left on his shoulder one

fair hair to guide hand and mind to its softness. Ever so sorry! I beg your

pardon, I was listening to every treasuried word I said fell from my dear mot's

tongue otherwise how could I see what you were thinking of our granny? Only I

wondered if I threw out my shaving water. Anyway, here's my arm, pulletneck.

Gracefully yours. Move your mouth towards minth, more, preciousest, more on

more! To please me, treasure. Don't be a, I'm not going to! Sh! nothing! A

cricri somewhere! Buybuy! I'm fly! Hear, pippy, under the limes. You know

bigtree are all against gravstone. They hisshistenency. Garnd ond mand ! So chip

chirp chirrup, cigolo, for the lug of Migo! The little passdoor, I go you

before, so, and you're at my apron stage. Shy is him, dovey? Musforget there's

an audience. I have been lost, angel. Cuddle, ye divil ye! It's our toot-a-toot.

Hearhere! Sensation! Let them, their whole four courtships! Let them, Bigbawl

and his boosers' eleven makes twelve territorials. The Old Sot's Hole that wants

wide streets to commission their noisense in, at the Mitchells v. Nicholls. Aves

Selvae Acquae Valles! And my waiting twenty classbirds, sitting on their stiles!

Let me finger their eurhythmytic. And you'll see if I'm selfthought. They're all

of them out to please. Wait! In the name of. And all the holly. And some the

mistle and it Saint Yves. Hoost! Ahem! There's Ada, Bett, Celia, Delia, Ena,

Fretta, Gilda, Hilda, Ita, Jess, Katty, Lou, (they make me cough as sure as I

read them) Mina, Nippa, Opsy, Poll, Queeniee, Ruth, Saucy, Trix, Una, Vela,

Wanda, Xenia, Yva, Zulma, Phoebe, Thelma. And Mee! The reformatory boys is

goaling in for the church so we've all comefeast like the groupsuppers and

caught lipsolution from Anty Pravidance under penancies for myrtle sins. When

their bride was married all my belles began ti ting. A ring a ring a rosaring!

Then everyone will hear of it. Whoses wishes is the farther to my thoughts. But

I'll plant them a poser for their nomanclatter. When they're out with the

daynurse doing Chaperon Mall. Bright pigeons all over the whirrld will fly with

my mistletoe message round their loveribboned necks and d crumb of my cake for

each chasta dieva. We keeps all and sundry papers. In th' amourlight, O my

darling! No, I swear to you by Fibsburrow churchdome and Sainte Andree's

Undershift, by all I hold secret from my world and in my underworld of nighties

and naughties and all the other wonderwearlds! Close your, notmust look! Now

open, pet, your lips, pepette, like I used my sweet parted lipsabuss with Dan

Holohan of facetious memory taught me after the flannel dance, with the proof of

love, up Smock Alley the first night he smelled pouder and I coloured beneath my

fan, pipetta mia, when you learned me the linguo to melt. Whowham would have

ears like ours, the blackhaired! Do you like that, silenzioso? Are you enjoying,

this same little me, my life, my love? Why do you like my whisping? Is it not

divinely deluscious? But in't it bafforyou? Misi misi! Tell me till my thrillme

comes! I will not break the seal. I am enjoying it still, I swear I am! Why do

you prefer its in these dark nets, if why may ask, my sweetykins? Sh sh!

Longears is flying. No, sweetissest, why would that ennoy me? But don't! You

want to be slap well slapped for that. Your delighted lips, love, be careful!

Mind my duvetyne dress above all! It's golded silvy, the newest sextones with

princess effect. For Rutland blue's got out of passion. So, so, my precious ! O,

I can see the cost, chare! Don't tell me! Why, the boy in sheeps' lane knows

that. If I sell whose, dears? Was I sold here' tears? You mean those

conversation lozenges? How awful! The bold shame of me ! I wouldn't, chickens,

not for all the juliettes in the twinkly way! I could snap them when I see them

winking at me in bed. I didn't did so, my intended, or was going to or thinking

of. Shshsh! Don't start like that, you wretch! I thought ye knew all and more,

ye aucthor, to explique to ones the significat of their exsystems with your nieu

nivulon lead. It's only another queer fish or other in Brinbrou's damned old

trouchorous river again, Gothewishegoths bless us and spare her! And gibos rest

from the bosso ! Excuse me for swearing, love, I swear to the sorrasims on their

trons of Uian I didn't mean to by this alpin armlet! Did you really never in all

our cantalang lives speak clothse to a girl's before? No! Not even to the

charmermaid? How marfellows! Of course I believe you, my own dear doting liest,

when you tell me. As I'd live to, O, I'd love to! Liss, liss! I muss whiss!

Never that ever or I can remember dearstreaming faces, you may go through me!

Never in all my whole white life of my matchless and pair. Or ever for bitter be

the frucht of this hour! With my whiteness I thee woo and bind my silk breasths

I thee bound! Always, Amory, amor andmore! Till always, thou lovest! Shshshsh!

So long as the lucksmith. Laughs!

II. If you met on the binge a poor acheseyeld from Ailing, when the tune of his

tremble shook shimmy on shin, while his countrary raged in the weak of his

wailing, like a rugilant pugilant Lyon O'Lynn; if he maundered in misliness,

plaining his plight or, played fox and lice, pricking and dropping hips teeth,

or wringing his handcuffs for peace, the blind blighter, praying Dieuf and Domb

Nostrums foh thomethinks to eath; if he weapt while he leapt and guffalled quith

a quhimper, made cold blood a blue mundy and no bones without flech, taking

kiss, kake or kick with a suck, sigh or simper, a diffle to larn and a dibble to

lech; if the fain shinner pegged you to shave his immartial, wee skillmustered

shoul with his ooh, hoodoodoo ! broking wind that to wiles, woemaid sin he was

partial, we don't think, Jones, we'd care to this evening, would you?

Answer: No, blank ye! So you think I have impulsivism? Did they tell you I am

one of the fortysixths? And I suppose you heard I had a wag on my ears? And I

suppose they told you too that my roll of life is not natural? But before

proceeding to conclusively confute this begging question it would be far fitter

for you, if you dare! to hasitate to consult with and consequentially attempt at

my disposale of the same dime-cash problem elsewhere naturalistically of course,

from the blinkpoint of so eminent a spatialist. From it you will here notice,

Schott, upon my for the first remarking you that the sophology of Bitchson while

driven as under by a purely dime-dime urge is not without his cashcash

characktericksticks, borrowed for its nonce ends from the fiery goodmother Miss

Fortune (who the lost time we had the pleasure we have had our little recherche

brush with, what, Schott?) and as I further could have told you as brisk as your

D.B.C. behaviouristically paillete with a coat of homoid icing which is in

reality only a done by chance ridiculisation of the whoo-whoo and where's hairs

theorics of Winestain. To put it all the more plumbsily. The speechform is a

mere sorrogate. Whilst the quality and tality (I shall explex what you ought to

mean by this with its proper when and where and why and how in the subsequent

sentence) are alternativomentally harrogate and arrogate, as the gates may be.

Talis is a word often abused by many passims (I am working out a quantum theory

about it for it is really most tantumising state of affairs). A pessim may

frequent you to say: Have you been seeing much of Talis and Talis those times?

optimately meaning: Will you put up at hree of irish? Or a ladyeater may perhaps

have casualised as you temptoed her la sourdine: Of your plates? Is Talis de

Talis, the swordswallower, who is on at the Craterium the same Talis von Talis,

the penscrusher, no funk you ! who runs his duly mile? Or this is a perhaps

cleaner example. At a recent postvortex piece infustigation of a determinised

case of chronic spinosis an extension lecturer on The Ague who out of matter of

form was trying his seesers, Dr's Het Ubeleeft, borrowed the question: Why's

which Suchman's talis qualis? to whom, as a fatter of macht, Dr Gedankje of

Stoutgirth, who was wiping his whistle, toarsely retoarted: While thou beast'

one zoom of a whorl! (Talis and Talis originally mean the same thing, hit it's:

Qualis.)

Professor Loewy-Brueller (though as I shall promptly prove his whole account of

the Sennacherib as distinct from the Shalmanesir sanitational reforms and of the

Mr Skekels and Dr Hydes problem in the same connection differs toto coelo from

the fruit of my own investigations - though the reason I went to Jericho must

remain for certain reasons a political secret -especially as I shall shortly be

wanted in Cavantry, I congratulate myself, for the same and other reasons - as

being again hopelessly vitiated by what I have now resolved to call the dime and

cash diamond fallacy) in his talked off confession which recently met with such

a leonine uproar on its escape after its confinement Why am I not born like a

Gentileman and why am I now so speakable about my own eatables (Feigenbaumblatt

and Father, Judapest, 5688, A.M.) whole-heartedly takes off his gabbercoat and

wig, honest draughty fellow, in his public interest, to make us see how though,

as he says: 'by Allswill' the inception and the descent and the endswell of Man

is temporarily wrapped in obscenity, looking through at these accidents with the

faroscope of television, (this nightlife instrument needs still some

subtractional betterment in the readjustment of the more refrangible angles to

the squeals of his hypothesis on the outer tin sides), I can easily believe

heartily in my own most spacious immensity as my ownhouse and microbemost cosm

when I am reassured by ratio that the cube of my volumes is to the surfaces of

their subjects as the sphericity of these globes (I am very pressing for a

parliamentary motion this term which, under my guidance, would establish the

deleteriousness of decorousness in the morbidisation of the modern

mandaboutwoman type) is to the feracity of Fairynelly's vacuum. I need not

anthrapologise for any obintentional (I must here correct all that school of

neoitalian or paleoparisien schola of tinkers and spanglers who say I'm wrong

parcequeue out of revolscian from romanitis I want to be) downtrodding on my

foes. Professor Levi-Brullo, F.D. of SexeWeiman-Eitelnaky finds, from

experiments made by hinn with his Nuremberg eggs in the one hands and the

watches cunldron apan the oven, though it is astensably a case of Ket's

rebollions cooling the Popes back, because the number of squeer faiths in weekly

circulation will not be appreciably augmented by the notherslogging of my

cupolar clods. What the romantic in rags pines after like all tomtompions

haunting crevices for a deadbeat escupement and what het importunes our Mitleid

for in accornish with the Mortadarthella taradition is the poorest

commononguardiant waste of time. His everpresent toes are always in retaliessian

out throuth his overpast boots. Hear him squak! Teek heet to that looswallawer

how he bolo the bat! Tyro a toray! When Mullocky won the couple of colds, when

we were stripping in number three, I would like the neat drop that would malt in

my mouth but I fail to see when (I am purposely refraining from expounding the

obvious fallacy as to the specific gravitates of the two deglutables implied nor

to the lapses lequou asousiated with the royal gorge through students of mixed

hydrostatics and pneumodipsics will after some difficulties grapple away with my

meinungs). Myrrdin aloer! as old Marsellas Cambriannus puts his. But, on

Professor Llewellys ap Bryllars, F.D., Ph. Dr's showings, the plea, if he

pleads, is all posh and robbage on a melodeontic scale since his man's when is

no otherman's quandour (Mine, dank you?) while,- for aught I care for the

contrary, the all is where in love as war and the plane where me arts soar you'd

aisy rouse a thunder from and where I cling true'tis there I climb tree and

where Innocent looks best (pick!) there's holly in his ives.

As my explanations here are probably above your understandings, lattlebrattons,

though as augmentatively uncomparisoned as Cadwan, Cadwallon and Cadwalloner, I

shall revert to a more expletive method which I frequently use when I have to

sermo with muddlecrass pupils. Imagine for my purpose that you are a squad of

urchins, snifflynosed, goslingnecked, clothyheaded, tangled in your lacings,

tingled in your pants, etsitaraw etcicero. And you, Bruno Nowlan, take your

tongue out of your inkpot! As none of you knows javanese I will give all my

easyfree translation of the old fabulist's parable. Allaboy Minor, take your

head out of your satchel! Audi, Joe Peters! Exaudi facts !

The Mookse and The Gripes.

Gentes and laitymen, fullstoppers and semicolonials, hybreds and lubberds !

Eins within a space and a wearywide space it wast ere wohned a Mookse. The

onesomeness wast alltolonely, archunsitslike, broady oval, and a Mookse he would

a walking go (My hood! cries Antony Romeo),so one grandsumer evening, after a

great morning and his good supper of gammon and spittish, having flabelled his

eyes, pilleoled his nostrils, vacticanated his ears and palliumed his throats,

he put on his impermeable, seized his impugnable, harped on his crown and

stepped out of his immobile De Rure Albo (socolled becauld it was chalkfull of

masterplasters and had borgeously letout gardens strown with cascadas,

pintacostecas, horthoducts and currycombs) and set off from Ludstown a spasso to

see how badness was badness in the weirdest of all pensible ways.

As he set off with his father's sword, his lancia spezzata, he was girded on,

and with that between his legs and his tarkeels, our once in only Bragspear, he

clanked, to my clinking, from veetoes to threetop, every inch of an immortal.

He had not walked over a pentiadpair of parsecs from his azylium when at the

turning of the Shinshone Lanteran near Saint Bowery's-without-his-Walls he came

(secunding to the one one oneth of the propecies, Amnis Limina Permanent) upon

the most unconsciously boggylooking stream he ever locked his eyes with. Out of

the colliens it took a rise by daubing itself Ninon. It looked little and it

smelt of brown and it thought in narrows and it talked showshallow. And as it

rinn it dribbled like any lively purliteasy: My, my, my! Me and me! Little down

dream don't I love thee!

And, I declare, what was there on the yonder bank of the stream that would be a

river, parched on a limb of the olum, bolt downright, but the Gripes? And no

doubt he was fit to be dried for why had he not been having the juice of his

times?

His pips had been neatly all drowned on him; his polps were charging odours

every older minute; he was quickly for getting the dresser's desdaign on the

flyleaf of his frons; and he was quietly for giving the bailiff's distrain on to

the bulkside of his cul de Pompe. In all his specious heavings, as be lived by

Optimus Maximus, the Mookse had never seen his Dubville brooderon-low so nigh to

a pickle.

Adrian (that was the Mookse now's assumptinome) stuccstill phiz-phiz to the

Gripes in an accessit of aurignacian. But Allmookse must to Moodend much as

Allrouts, austereways or wastersways, in roaming run through Room. Hic sor a

stone, singularly illud, and on hoc stone Seter satt huc sate which it filled

quite poposterously and by acclammitation to its fullest justotoryum and

whereopum with his unfallable encyclicling upom his alloilable, diupetriark of

the wouest, and the athemystsprinkled pederect he always walked with, Deusdedit,

cheek by jowel with his frisherman's blague? Bellua Triumphanes, his everyway

addedto wallat's collectium, for yea longer he lieved yea broader he betaught of

it, the fetter, the summe and the haul it cost, he looked the first and last

micahlike laicness of Quartus the Fifth and Quintus the Sixth and Sixtus the

Seventh giving allnight sitting to Lio the Faultyfindth.

- Good appetite us, sir Mookse ! How do you do it? cheeped the Gripes in a

wherry whiggy maudelenian woice and the jack asses all within bawl laughed and

brayed for his intentions for they knew their sly toad lowry now. I am

rarumominum blessed to see you, my dear mouster. Will you not perhopes tell me

everything if you are pleased, sanity? All about aulne and lithial and allsall

allinall about awn and liseias? Ney?

Think of it! O miserendissimest retempter! A Gripes!

- Rats! bullowed the Mookse most telesphorously, the concionator, and the

sissymusses and the zozzymusses in their robenhauses quailed to hear his

tardeynois at all for you cannot wake a silken nouse out of a hoarse oar. Blast

yourself and your anathomy infairioriboos! No, hang you for an animal rurale! I

am superbly in my supremest poncif! Abase you, baldyqueens! Gather behind me,

satraps! Rots!

- I am till infinity obliged with you, bowed the Gripes, his whine having gone

to his palpruy head. I am still always having a wish on all my extremities. By

the watch, what is the time, pace?

Figure it! The pining peever! To a Mookse!

- Ask my index, mund my achilles, swell my obolum, woshup my nase serene,

answered the Mookse, rapidly by turning clement, urban, eugenious and celestian

in the formose of good grogory humours. Quote awhore? That is quite about what I

came on my missions with my intentions laudibiliter to settle with you,

barbarousse. Let thor be orlog. Let Pauline be Irene. Let you be Beeton. And let

me be Los Angeles. Now measure your length. Now estimate my capacity. Well,

sour? Is this space of our couple of hours too dimensional for you, temporiser?

Will you give you up? Como? Fuert it?

Sancta Patientia! You should have heard the voice that answered him ! Culla

vosellina.

- I was just thinkling upon that, swees Mooksey, but, for all the rime on my

raisins, if I connow make my submission, I cannos give you up, the Gripes

whimpered from nethermost of his wanhope. Ishallassoboundbewilsothoutoosezit. My

tumble, loudy bullocker, is my own. My velicity is too fit in one stockend. And

my spetial inexshellsis the belowing things ab ove. But I will never be abler to

tell Your Honoriousness (here he near lost his limb) though my corked father was

bott a pseudowaiter, whose o'cloak you ware.

Incredible! Well, hear the inevitable.

- Your temple, sus in cribro! Semperexcommunicambiambisumers.

Tugurios-in-Newrobe or Tukurias-in-Ashies. Novarome, my creature, blievend

bleives. My building space in lyonine city is always to let to leonlike Men, the

Mookse in a most consistorous allocution pompifically with immediate

jurisdiction constantinently concludded (what a crammer for the shapewrucked

Gripes!). And I regret to proclaim that it is out of my temporal to help you

from being killed by inchies, (what a thrust!), as we first met each other

newwhere so airly. (Poor little sowsieved subsquashed Gripes! I begin to feel

contemption for him!). My side,thank decretals, is as safe as motherour's

houses, he continued, and I can seen from my holeydome what it is to be wholly

sane. Unionjok and be joined to yok! Parysis, tu sais, crucycrooks, belongs to

him who parises himself. And there I must leave you subject for the pressing. I

can prove that against you, weight a momentum, mein goot enemy! or Cospol's not

our star. I bet you this dozen odd. This foluminous dozen odd. Quas primas -

but 'tis bitter to compote my knowledge's fructos of. Tomes.

Elevating, to give peint to his blick, his jewelled pederect to the allmysty

cielung, he luckystruck blueild out of a few shouldbe santillants, a cloister of

starabouts over Maples, a lucciolys in Teresa street and a stopsign before Sophy

Barratt's, he gaddered togodder the odds docence of his vellumes, gresk, letton

and russicruxian, onto the lapse of his prolegs, into umfullth onescuppered, and

sat about his widerproof He proved it well whoonearth dry and drysick times, and

vremiament, tu cesses, to the extinction of Niklaus altogether (Niklaus

Alopysius having been the once Gripes's popwilled nimbum) by Neuclidius and

Inexagoras and Mumfsen and Thumpsem, by Orasmus and by Amenius, by Anacletus the

Jew and by Malachy the Augurer and by the Cappon's collection and after that,

with Cheekee's gelatine and Alldaybrandy's formolon, he reproved it ehrltogether

when not in that order sundering in some different order, alter three thirty and

a hundred times by the binomial dioram and the penic walls and the ind, the

Inklespill legends and the rure, the rule of the hoop and the blessons of

expedience and the jus, the jugicants of Pontius Pilax and all the mummyscrips

in Sick Bokes' Juncroom and the Chapters for the Cunning of the Chapters of the

Conning Fox by Tail.

While that Mooksius with preprocession and with proprecession, duplicitly and

diplussedly, was promulgating ipsofacts and sadcontras this raskolly Gripos he

had allbust seceded in monophysicking his illsobordunates. But asawfulas he had

caught his base semenoyous sarchnaktiers to combuccinate upon the silipses of

his aspillouts and the acheporeoozers of his haggyown pneumax to synerethetise

with the breadchestviousness of his sweeatovular ducose sofarfully the

loggerthuds of his sakellaries were fond at variance with the synodals of his

somepooliom and his babskissed nepogreasymost got the hoof from his philioquus.

- Efter thousand yaws, O Gripes con my sheepskins, yow will be belined to the

world, enscayed Mookse the pius.

- Ofter thousand yores, amsered Gripes the gregary, be the goat of MacHammud's,

yours may be still, O Mookse, more botheared.

- Us shall be chosen as the first of the last by the electress of Vale Hollow,

obselved the Mookse nobily, for par the unicum of Elelijiacks, Us am in Our

stabulary and that is what Ruby and Roby fall for, blissim.

The Pills, the Nasal Wash (Yardly's), the Army Man Cut, as british as bondstrict

and as straightcut as when that brokenarched traveller from Nuzuland . . .

- Wee, cumfused the Gripes limply, shall not even be the last of the first, wee

hope, when oust are visitated by the Veiled Horror. And, he added: Mee are

relying entirely, see the fortethurd of Elissabed, on the weightiness of mear's

breath. Puffut!

Unsightbared embouscher, relentless foe to social and business succes!

(Hourihaleine) It might have been a happy evening but . . .

And they viterberated each other, canis et coluber with the wildest ever wielded

since Tarriestinus lashed Pissasphaltium.

- Unuchorn!

- Ungulant!

- Uvuloid !

- Uskybeak!

And bullfolly answered volleyball.

Nuvoletta in her lightdress, spunn of sisteen shimmers, was looking down on

them, leaning over the bannistars and listening all she childishly could. How

she was brightened when Shouldrups in his glaubering hochskied his welkinstuck

and how she was overclused when Kneesknobs on his zwivvel was makeacting such a

paulse of himshelp! She was alone. All her nubied companions were asleeping with

the squirrels. Their mivver, Mrs Moonan, was off in the Fuerst quarter scrubbing

the backsteps of Number 28. Fuvver, that Skand, he was up in Norwood's

sokaparlour, eating oceans of Voking's Blemish. Nuvoletta listened as she

reflected herself, though the heavenly one with his constellatria and his

emanations stood between, and she tried all she tried to make the Mookse look up

at her (but he was fore too adiaptotously farseeing) and to make the Gripes hear

how coy she could be (though he was much too schystimatically auricular about

his ens to heed her) but it was all mild's vapour moist. Not even her feignt

reflection, Nuvoluccia, could they toke their gnoses off for their minds with

intrepifide fate and bungless curiasity, were conclaved with Heliogobbleus and

Commodus and Enobarbarus and whatever the coordinal dickens they did as their

damprauch of papyrs and buchstubs said. As if that was their spiration! As if

theirs could duiparate her queendim! As if she would be third perty to search on

search proceedings! She tried all the winsome wonsome ways her four winds had

taught her. She tossed her sfumastelliacinous hair like le princesse de la

Petite Bretagne and she rounded her mignons arms like Mrs Cornwallis-West and

she smiled over herself like the beauty of the image of the pose of the daughter

of the queen of the Emperour of Irelande and she sighed after herself as were

she born to bride with Tristis Tristior Tristissimus. But, sweet madonine, she

might fair as well have carried her daisy's worth to Florida. For the Mookse, a

dogmad Accanite, were not amoosed and the Gripes, a dubliboused Catalick, wis

pinefully obliviscent.

I see, she sighed. There are menner.

The siss of the whisp of the sigh of the softzing at the stir of the ver grose O

arundo of a long one in midias reeds: and shades began to glidder along the

banks, greepsing, greepsing, duusk unto duusk, and it was as glooming as

gloaming could be in the waste of all peacable worlds. Metamnisia was allsoonome

coloroform brune; citherior spiane an eaulande, innemorous and unnumerose. The

Mookse had a sound eyes right but he could not all hear. The Gripes had light

ears left yet he could but ill see. He ceased. And he ceased, tung and trit, and

it was neversoever so dusk of both of them. But still Moo thought on the deeps

of the undths he would profoundth come the morrokse and still Gri feeled of the

scripes he would escipe if by grice he had luck enoupes.

Oh, how it was duusk! From Vallee Maraia to Grasyaplaina, dormimust echo! Ah

dew! Ah dew! It was so duusk that the tears of night began to fall, first by

ones and twos, then by threes and fours, at last by fives and sixes of sevens,

for the tired ones were wecking, as we weep now with them. O! O! O! Par la

pluie!

Then there came down to the thither bank a woman of no appearance (I believe she

was a Black with chills at her feet) and she gathered up his hoariness the

Mookse motamourfully where he was spread and carried him away to her invisible

dwelling, thats hights, Aquila Rapax, for he was the holy sacred solem and

poshup spit of her boshop's apron. So you see the Mookse he had reason as I knew

and you knew and he knew all along. And there came down to the hither bank a

woman to all important (though they say that she was comely, spite the cold in

her heed) and, for he was as like it as blow it to a hawker's hank, she plucked

down the Gripes, torn panicky autotone, in angeu from his limb and cariad away

its beotitubes with her to her unseen shieling, it is, De Rore Coeli. And so the

poor Gripes got wrong; for that is always how a Gripes is, always was and always

. And it was never so thoughtful of either of them. And there were left

now an only elmtree and but a stone. Polled with pietrous, Sierre but saule. O!

Yes! And Nuvoletta, a lass.

Then Nuvoletta reflected for the last time in her little long life and she made

up all her myriads of drifting minds in one. She cancelled all her engauzements.

She climbed over the bannistars; she gave a childy cloudy cry: Nuee! Nuee! A

lightdress fluttered. She was gone. And into the river that had been a stream

(for a thousand of tears had gone eon her and come on her and she was stout and

struck on dancing and her muddied name was Missisliffi) there fell a tear, a

singult tear, the loveliest of all tears (I mean for those crylove fables fans

who are 'keen' on the prettypretty commonface sort of thing you meet by

hopeharrods) for it was a leaptear. But the river tripped on her by and by,

lapping as though her heart was brook: Why, why, why! Weh, O weh I'se so silly

to be flowing but I no canna stay!

No applause, please! Bast! The romescot nattleshaker will go round your

circulation in diu dursus.

Allaboy, Major, I'll take your reactions in another place after themes. Nolan

Browne, you may now leave the classroom. Joe Peters, Fox.

As I have now successfully explained to you my own naturalborn rations which are

even in excise of my vaultybrain insure me that I am a mouth's more deserving

case by genius. I feel in symbathos for my ever devoted friend and

halfaloafonwashed, Gnaccus Gnoccovitch. Darling gem! Darling smallfox!

Horoseshoew! I could love that man like my own ambo for being so baileycliaver

though he's a nawful curillass and I must slav to methodiousness. I want him to

go and live like a theabild in charge of the night brigade on Tristan da Cunha,

isle of manoverboard, where he'll make Number 106 and be near Inaccessible. (The

meeting of mahoganies, be the waves, rementious me that this exposed sight

though it pines for an umbrella of its own and needs a shelter belt of the true

service sort to keep its boles clean, - the weeping beeches, Picea and Tillia,

are in a wild state about it - ought to be classified, as Cricketbutt Willowm

and his two nurserymen advisers suggested, under genus Inexhaustible when we

refloat upon all the butternat, sweet gum and manna ash redcedera which is so

purvulent there as if there was howthorns in Curraghchasa which ought to look as

plane as a lodgepole to anybody until we are introduced to that pinetacotta of

Verney Rubeus where the deodarty is pinctured for us in a pure stand, which we

do not doubt ha has a habitat of doing, but without those selfsownseedlings

which are a species of proof that the largest individual can occur at or in an

olivetion such as East Conna Hillock where it mixes with foolth accacians and

common sallies and is tender) Vux Populus, as we say in hickoryhockery and I

wish we had some more glasses of arbor vitae. Why roat by the roadside or awn

over alum pot? Alderman Whitebeaver is dakyo. He ought to go away for a change

of ideas and he'd have a world of things to look back on. Do,sweet Daniel! If I

weren't a jones in myself I'd elect myself to be his dolphin in the wildsbillow

because he is such a barefooted rubber with my supersocks pulled over his face

which I publicked in my bestback garden for the laetification of siderodromites

and to the irony of the stars. You will say it is most unenglish and I shall

hope to hear that you will not be wrong about it. But I further, feeling a bit

husky in my truths.

Will you please come over and let us mooremoore murgessly to each's other down

below our vices. I am underheerd by old billfaust. Wilsh is full of curks. The

coolskittle is philip deblinite. Mr Wist is thereover beyeind the wantnot. Wilsh

and wist are as thick of thins udder as faust on the deblinite. Sgunoshooto

estas preter la tapizo malgranda. Lilegas al si en sia chambro. Kelkefoje

funcktas, kelkefoje srumpas Shultroj. Houdian Kiel vi fartas, mia nigra sinjoro?

And from the poignt of fun where I am crying to arrive you at they are on

allfore as foibleminded as you can feel they are fablebodied.

My heeders will recoil with a great leisure how at the outbreak before

trespassing on the space question where even michelangelines have fooled to

dread I proved to mindself as to your sotisfiction how his abject all through

(the quickquid of Professor Ciondolone's too frequently hypothecated

Bettlermensch) is nothing so much more than a mere cashdime however genteel he

may want ours, if we please (I am speaking to us in the second person), for to

this graded intellecktuals dime is cash and the cash system (you must not be

allowed to forget that this is all contained, I mean the system, in the dogmarks

of origen on spurios) means that I cannot now have or nothave a piece of cheeps

in your pocket at the same time and with the same manners as you can now nothalf

or half the cheek apiece I've in mind unless Burrus and Caseous have not or not

have seemaultaneously sysentangled themselves, selldear to soldthere, once in

the dairy days of buy and buy.

Burrus, let us like to imagine, is a genuine prime, the real choice, full of

natural greace, the mildest of milkstoffs yet unbeaten as a risicide and, of

course, obsoletely unadulterous whereat Caseous is obversely the revise of him

and in fact not an ideal choose by any meals, though the betterman of the two is

meltingly addicted to the more casual side of the arrivaliste case and, let me

say it at once, as zealous over him as is passably he. The seemsame home and

histry seeks and hidepence which we used to be reading for our prepurgatory,

hot, Schott? till Duddy shut the shopper op and Mutti, poor Mutti! brought us

our poor suppy, (ah who! eh how!) in Acetius and Oleosus and Sellius Volatilis

and Petrus Papricus! Our Old Party quite united round the Slatbowel at Commons:

Pfarrer Salamoss himself and that sprog of a Pedersill and his Sprig of Thyme

and a dozen of the Murphybuds and a score and more of the hot young Capels and

Lettucia in her greensleeves and you too and me three, twinsome bibs but hansome

ates, like shakespill and eggs! But there's many a split pretext bowl and jowl;

and (snob screwing that cork, Schott!) to understand this as well as you can,

feeling how backward you are in your down-to-the-ground benches, I have

completed the following arrangement for the coarse use of stools and if I don't

make away with you I'm beyond Caesar outnullused

The older sisars (Tyrants, regicide is too good for you!) become unbeurrable

from age, (the compositor of the farce of dustiny however makes a thunpledrum

mistake by letting off this pienofarte effect as his furst act as that is where

the juke comes in) having been sort-of-nineknived and chewly removed (this

soldier - author - batman for all his commontoryism is just another of those

souftsiezed bubbles who never quite got the sandhurst out of his eyes so that

the champaign he draws for us is as flop as a plankrieg) the twinfreer types are

billed to make their reupprearance as the knew kneck and knife knickknots on the

deserted champ de bouteilles. (A most cursery reading into the Persic-Uraliens

hostery shows us how Fonnumagula picked up that propper numen out of a

colluction of prifixes though to the permienting cannasure the Coucousien

oafsprung of this sun of a kuk is as sattin as there's a tub in Tobolosk) Ostiak

della Vogul Marina! But that I dannoy the fact of wanton to weste point I could

paint you to that butter (cheese it!) if you had some wash. Mordvealive! Oh me

none onsens! Why the case is as inessive and impossive as kezom hands! Their

interlocative is conprovocative just as every hazzy hates to having a hazbane in

her noze. Caseous may bethink himself a thought of a caviller but Burrus has the

reachly roundered head that goes best with thofthinking defensive fideism. He

has the lac of wisdom under every dent in his lofter while the other follow's

onni vesy milky indeedmymy. Laughing over the linnuts and weeping off the uniun.

He hisn't the hey og he lisn't the lug, poohoo. And each night sim misses mand

he winks he had the semagen. It was aptly and corrigidly stated (and, it is

royally needless for one ex ungue Leonem to say by whom) that his seeingscraft

was that clarety as were the wholeborough of Poutresbourg to be averlaunched

over him pitchbatch he could still make out with his augstritch the green moat

in Ireland's Eye. Let me sell you the fulltroth of Burrus when he wore a

younker. Here it is, and chorming too, in six by sevens! A cleanly line, by the

gods! A king off duty and a jaw for ever! And what a cheery ripe outlook, good

help me Deus v Deus! If I were to speak my ohole mouthful to arinam about it you

should call me the ormuzd aliment in your midst of faime. Eat ye up, heat ye up!

sings the somun in the salm. Butyrum et mel comedet ut sciat reprobare malum et

eligere bonum. This, of course, also explains why we were taught to play in the

childhood: Der Haensli ist ern Butterbrot, mein Butterbrot! Und Koebi iss dein

Schtinkenkot! Ja! Ja! Ja!

This in fact, just to show you, is Caseous, the brutherscutch or puir tyron: a

hole or two, the highstinks aforefelt and anygo prigging wurms. Cheesugh! you

complain. And Hi Hi High must say you are not Hoa Hoa Hoally in the wrong!

Thus we cannot escape our likes and mislikes, exiles or ambusheers, beggar and

neighbour and - this is where the dimeshow advertisers advance the temporal

relief plea - let us be tolerant of antipathies. Nex quovis burro num fit

mercaseus? I am not hereby giving my final endorsement to the learned ignorants

of the Cusanus philosophism in which old Nicholas pegs it down that the smarter

the spin of the top the sounder the span of the buttom (what the worthy old

auberginiste ought to have meant was: the more stolidly immobile in space

appears to me the bottom which is presented to use in time by the top

primomobilisk &c.). And I shall be misunderstord if understood to give an

unconditional sinequam to the heroicised furibouts of the Nolanus theory, or, at

any rate, of that substrate of apart from hissheory where the Theophil swoors

that on principial he was the pointing start of his odiose by comparison and

that whiles eggs will fall cheapened all over the walled the Bure will be dear

on the Brie.

Now, while I am not out now to be taken up as unintentionally recommending the

Silkebjorg tyrondynamon machine for the more economical helixtrolysis of these

amboadipates until I can find space to look into it myself a little more closely

first I shall go on with my decisions after having shown to you in good time how

both products of our social stomach (the excellent Dr Burroman, I noticed by the

way from his emended food theory, has been carefully digesting the very

wholesome criticism I helped him to in my princeps edition which is all so munch

to the cud) are mutuearly polarised the incompatabilily of any delusional acting

as ambivalent to the fixation of his pivotism. Positing, as above, too males

pooles, the one the pictor of the other and the omber the Skotia of the one, and

looking wantingly around our undistributed middle between males we feel we must

waistfully woent a female to focus and on this stage there pleasantly appears

the cowrymaid M. whom we shall often meet below who introduces herself upon us

at some precise hour which we shall again agree to call absolute zero or the

babbling pumpt of platinism. And so like that former son of a kish who went up

and out to found his farmer's ashes we come down home gently on our own

turnedabout asses to meet Margareen.

We now romp through a period of pure lyricism of shamebred music

(technologically, let me say, the appetising entry of this subject on a fool

chest of vialds is plumply pudding the carp before doevre hors) evidenced by

such words in distress as I cream for thee, Sweet Margareen, and the more

hopeful O Margareena! O Margareena! Still in the bowl is left a lump of gold!

(Correspondents, by the way, will keep on asking me what is the correct garnish

to serve drisheens with. Tansy Sauce. Enough). The pawnbreaking pathos of the

first of these shoddy pieces reveals it as a Caseous effort. Burrus's bit is

often used for a toast. Criniculture can tell us very precisely indeed how and

why this particular streak of yellow silver first appeared on (not in) the

bowel, that is to see, the human head, bald, black, bronze, brown, brindled,

betteraved or blanchemanged where it might be usefully compared with an earwig

on a fullbottom. I am offering this to Signorina Cuticura and I intend to take

it up and bring it under the nosetice of Herr Harlene by way of diverting his

attentions. Of course the unskilled singer continues to pervert our wiser ears

by subordinating the space-element, that is to sing, the aria, to the

time-factor, which ought to be killed, ill tempor. I should advise any unborn

singer who may still be among my heeders to forget her temporal diaphragm at

home (the best thing that could happen to it!) and attack the roulade with a

swift colpo di glottide to the lug (though Maace I will insist was reclined from

overdoing this, his recovery often being slow) and then, O ! on the third dead

beat, O ! to cluse her eyes and aiopen her oath and see what spice I may send

her. How? Cease thee, cantatrickee! I fain would be solo. Arouse thee, my

valour! And save for e'er my true Bdur!

I shall have a word to say in a few yards about the acoustic and orchidectural

management of the tonehall but, as ours is a vivarious where one plant's breaf

is a lunger planner's byscent and you may not care for argon, it will be very

convenient for me for the emolument to pursue Burrus and Caseous for a rung or

two up their isocelating biangle. Every admirer has seen my goulache of Marge

(she is so like the sister, you don't know, and they both dres !)

which I titled The Very Picture of a Needlesswoman which in the presence ornates

our national cruetstand. This genre of portraiture of changes of mind in order

to be truly torse should evoke the bush soul of females so I am leaving it to

the experienced victim to complete the general suggestion by the mental addition

of a wallopy bound or, should the zulugical zealot prefer it, a congorool teal.

The hatboxes which composed Rhomba, lady Trabezond (Marge in her excelsis), also

comprised the climactogram up which B and C may fondly be imagined ascending and

are suggestive of gentlemen's spring modes, these modes carrying us back to the

superimposed claylayers of eocene and pleastoseen formation and the gradual

morphological changes in our body politic which Professor Ebahi-Ahuri of

Philadespoinis (Ill) - whose bluebutterbust I have just given his coupe de

grass to - neatly names a boŒte surprises. The boxes, if I may break the

subject gently, are worth about fourpence pourbox but I am inventing a more

patent process, foolproof and pryperfect (I should like to ask that Shedlock

Homes person who is out for removing the roofs of our criminal classics by what

deductio ad domunum he hopes de tacto to detect anything unless he happens of

himself, movibile tectu, to have a slade off) after which they can be reduced to

a fragment of their true crust by even the youngest of Margees if she will take

plase to be seated and smile if I please.

Now there can be no question about it either that I having done as much, have

quite got the size of that demilitery young female (we will continue to call her

Marge) whose types may be met with in any public garden, wearing a very "dressy"

affair, known as an "ethel" of instep length and with a real fur, reduced to

3/9, and muffin cap to tone (they are "angelskin" this fall), ostentatiously

hemming apologetically over the shirtness of some "sweet" garment, when she is

not sitting on all the free benches avidously reading about "it" but ovidently

on the look out for "him" or so "thrilled" about the best dressed dolly pram and

beautiful elbow competition or at the movies swallowing sobs and blowing bixed

mixcuits over "childe" chaplain's "latest" or on the verge of the gutter with

some bobbedhair brieffrocked babyma's toddler (the Smythe-Smythes now keep TWO

domestics and aspire to THREE male ones, a shover, a butlegger and a sectary)

held hostage at armslength, teaching His Infant Majesty how to make waters

worse.

(I am closely watching Master Pules, as I have regions to suspect from my post

that her "litde man" is a secondary schoolteacher under the boards of education,

a voted disciple of Infantulus who is being utilised thus publicly by the

seducente infanta to conceal her own more mascular personality by flaunting

frivolish finery over men's inside clothes, for the femininny of that totamulier

will always lack the musculink of a verumvirum. My solotions for the proper

parturience of matres and the education of micturious mites must stand over from

the moment till I tackle this tickler hussy for occupying my uttentions.)

Margareena she's very fond of Burrus but, alick and alack! she velly fond of

chee. (The important influence exercised on everything by this eastasian import

has not been till now fully flavoured though we can comfortably taste it in this

case. I shall come back for a little more say farther on.) A cleopatrician in

her own right she at once complicates the position while Burrus and Caseous are

contending for her misstery by implicating her self with an elusive Antonius, a

wop who would appear to hug a personal interest in refined chees of all chades

at the same time as he wags an antomine art of being rude like the boor. This

Antonius-Burrus-Caseous grouptriad may be said to equate the qualis equivalent

with the older socalled talis on talis one just as quantly as in the

hyperchemical economantarchy the tantum ergons irruminate the quantum urge so

that eggs is to whey as whay is to zeed like your golfchild's abe boob caddy.

And this is why any simple philadolphus of a fool you like to dress, an

athemisthued lowtownian, exlegged phatrisight, may be awfully green to one side

of him and fruitfully blue on the other which will not screen him however from

appealing to my gropesarching eyes, through the strongholes of my acropoll, as a

boosted blasted bleating blatant bloaten blasphorus blesphorous idiot who kennot

tail a bomb from a painapple when he steals one and wannot psing his psalmen

with the cong in our gregational pompoms with the canting crew.

No! Topsman to your Tarpeia! This thing, Mister Abby, is nefand. (And, taking

off soutstuffs and alkalike matters, I hope we can kill time to reach the salt

because there's some forceglass neutric assets bittering in the soldpewter for

you to plump your pottage in). The thundering legion has stormed Olymp that it

end. Twelve tabular times till now have I edicted it. Merus Genius to Careous

Caseous! Moriture, te salutat! My phemous themis race is run, so let Demoncracy

take the highmost! (Abraham Tripier. Those old diligences are quite out of date.

Read next answer). I'll beat you so lon. (Bigtempered. Why not take direct

action. See previous reply). My unchanging Word is sacred. The word is my Wife,

to exponse and expound, to vend and to velnerate, and may the curlews crown our

nuptias! Till Breath us depart! Wamen. Beware would you change with my years. Be

as young as your grandmother! The ring man in the rong shop but the rite words

by the rote order! Ubi lingua nuncupassit, ibi fas! Adversus hostem semper sac!

She that will not feel my fulmoon let her peel to thee as the hoyden and the

impudent! That mon that hoth no moses in his sole nor is not awed by conquists

of word's law, who never with humself was fed and leaves his soil to lave his

head, when his hope's in his highlows from whisking his woe, if he came to my

preach, a proud pursebroken ranger, when the heavens were welling the spite of

their spout, to beg for a bite in our bark Noisdanger, would meself and Mac

Jeffet, four-in-hand, foot him out? - ay! - were he my own breastbrother, my

doubled withd love and my singlebiassed hate, were we bread by the same fire and

signed with the same salt, had we tapped from the same master and robbed the

same till, were we tucked in the one bed and bit by the one flea, homogallant

and hemycapnoise, bum and dingo, jack by churl, though it broke my heart to pray

it, still I'd fear I'd hate to say!

12. Sacer esto?

Answer: Semus sumus!


	7. Chapter 7

Shem is as short for Shemus as Jem is joky for Jacob. A few toughnecks are still

getatable who pretend that aboriginally he was of respectable stemming (he was

an outlex between the lines of Ragonar Blaubarb ant Horrild Hairwire and an

inlaw to Capt. the Hon. and Rev. Mr Bbyrdwood de Trop Blogg was among his most

distant connections) but every honest to goodness man in the land of the space

of today knows that his back life will not stand being written about in black

and white. Putting truth and untruth together a shot may be made at what this

hybrid actually was like to look at. Shem's bodily getup, it seems, included an

adze of a skull, an eight of a larkseye, the whoel of a nose, one numb arm up a

sleeve, fortytwo hairs off his uncrown, eighteen to his mock lip, a trio of

barbels from his megageg chin (sowman's son), the wrong shoulder higher than the

right, all ears, an artificial tongue with a natural curl, not a foot to stand

on, a handful of thumbs, a blind stomach, a deaf heart, a loose liver, two

fifths of two buttocks, one gleetsteen avoirdupoider for him, a manroot of all

evil, a salmonkelt's thinskin, eelsblood in his-cold toes, a bladder tristended,

so much so that young Master Shemmy on his very first debouch at the very dawn

of protohistory seeing himself such and such, when playing with thistlewords in

their garden nursery, Griefotrofio, at Phig Streat III Shuvlin, Old Hoeland,

(would we go back there now for sounds, pillings and sense? would we now for

annas and annas? would we for fullscore eight and a liretta? for twelve blocks

one bob? for four testers one groat? not for a dinar! not for jo!) dictited to

of all his little brothron and sweestureens the first riddle of the universe:

asking, when is a man not a man?: telling them take their time, yungfries, and

wait till the tide stops (for from the first his day was a fortnight) and

offering the prize of a bittersweet crab, a little present from the past, for

their copper age was yet unminted, to the winner. One said when the heavens are

quakers, a second said when Bohemeand lips, a third said when he, no, when hold

hard a jiffy, when he is a gnawstick and detarmined to, the next one said when

the angel of death kicks the bucket of life, still another said when the wine's

at witsends, and still another when lovely wooman stoops to conk him, one of the

littliest said me, me, Sem, when pappa papared the harbour, one of the wittiest

said, when he yeat ye abblokooken and he zmear hezelf zo zhooken, still one said

when you are old I'm grey fall full wi sleep, and still another when wee deader

walkner, and another when he is just only after having being semisized, another

when yea, he hath no mananas, and one when dose pigs they begin now that they

will flies up intil the looft. All were wrong, so Shem himself, the doctator,

took the cake, the correct solution being - all give it up? - ; when he is a

- yours till the rending of the rocks, - Sham. Shem was a sham and a low sham

and his lowness creeped out first via foodstuffs. So low was he that he

preferred Gibsen's teatime salmon tinned, as inexpensive as pleasing, to the

plumpest roeheavy lax or the friskiest parr or smolt troutlet that ever was

gaffed between Leixlip and Island Bridge and many was the time he repeated in

his botulism that no junglegrown pineapple ever smacked like the whoppers you

shook out of Ananias' cans, Findlater and Gladstone's, Corner House, Englend.

None of your inchthick blueblooded Balaclava fried-at-belief-stakes or

juicejelly legs of the Grex's molten mutton or greasilygristly grunters' goupons

or slice upon slab of luscious goosebosom with lump after load of plumpudding

stuffing all aswim in a swamp of bogoakgravy for that greekenhearted yude!

Rosbif of Old Zealand! he could not attouch it. See what happens when your

somatophage merman takes his fancy to our virgitarian swan? He even ran away

with hunself and became a farsoonerite, saying he would far sooner muddle

through the hash of lentils in Europe than meddle with Irrland's split little

pea. Once when among those rebels in a state of hopelessly helpless intoxication

the piscivore strove to lift a czitround peel to either nostril, hiccupping,

apparently impromptued by the hibat he had with his glottal stop, that he

kukkakould flowrish for ever by the smell, as the czitr, as the kcedron, like a

scedar, of the founts, on mountains, with limon on, of Lebanon. O! the lowness

of him was beneath all up to that sunk to! No likedbylike firewater or

firstserved firstshot or gulletburn gin or honest brewbarrett beer either. O

dear no! Instead the tragic jester sobbed himself wheywhingingly sick of life on

some sort of a rhubarbarous maundarin yellagreen funkleblue windigut diodying

applejack squeezed from sour grapefruice and, to hear him twixt his sedimental

cupslips when he had gulfed down mmmmuch too mmmmany gourds of it retching off

to almost as low withswillers, who always knew notwithstanding when they had had

enough and were rightly indignant at the wretch's hospitality when they found to

their horror they could not carry another drop, it came straight from the noble

white fat, jo, openwide sat, jo, jo, her why hide that, jo jo jo, the winevat,

of the most serene magyansty az archdiochesse, if she is a duck, she's a

douches, and when she has a feherbour snot her fault, now is it? artstouchups,

funny you're grinning at, fancy you're in her yet, Fanny Urinia. Aint that

swell, hey? Peamengro! Talk about lowness! Any dog's quantity of it visibly

oozed out thickly from this dirty little blacking beetle for the very fourth

snap the Tulloch-Turnbull girl with her coldblood kodak shotted the as yet

unremuneranded national apostate, who was cowardly gun and camera shy, taking

what he fondly thought was a short cut to Caer Fere, Soak Amerigas, vias the

shipsteam Pridewin, after having buried a hatchet not so long before, by the

wrong goods exeunt, num mer desh to tren, into Patatapapaveri's, fruiterers and

musical florists, with his Ciaho, chavi! Sat shin, shillipen? she knew the vice

out of bridewell was a bad fast man by his walk on the spot. [Johns is a

different butcher's. Next place you are up town pay him a visit. Or better

still, come tobuy. You will enjoy cattlemen's spring meat. Johns is now quite

divorced from baking. Fattens, kills, flays, hangs, draws, quarters and pieces.

Feel his lambs ! Ex ! Feel how sheap! Exex! His liver too is great value, a

spatiality! Exexexl COMMUNICATED.] Around that time, moravar, one generally, for

luvvomony hoped or at any rate suspected among morticians that he would early

tum out badly, develop hereditary pulmonary T.B., and do for himself one dandy

time, nay, of a pelting night blanketed creditors, hearing a coarse song and

splash off Eden Quay sighed and rolled over, sure all was up, but, though he

fell heavily and locally into debit, not even then could such an antinomian be

true to type. He would not put fire to his cerebrum; he would not throw himself

in Liffey; he would not explaud himself with pneumantics; he refused to

saffrocake himself with a sod. With the foreign devil's leave the fraid bom

fraud diddled even death. Anzi, cabled (but shaking the worth out of his maulth:

Guardacosta leporello? Szasas Kraicz!) from his Nearapoblican asylum to his

jonathan for a brother: Here tokay, gone tomory, we're spluched, do something,

Fireless. And had answer: Inconvenient, David. You see, chaps, it will trickle

out, freaksily of course, but the tom and the shorty of it is: he was in his

bardic memory low. All the time he kept on treasuring with condign satisfaction

each and every crumb of trektalk, covetous of his neighbour's word, and if ever,

during a Munda conversazione commoted in the nation's interest, delicate tippits

were thrown out to him touching his evil courses by some wellwishers, vainly

pleading by scriptural arguments with the opprobrious papist about trying to

brace up for the kidos of the thing, Scally wag, and be a men instead of a dem

scrounger, dish it all, such as: Pray, what is the meaning, sousy, of that

continental expression, if you ever came acrux it, we think it is a word

transpiciously like canaille?: or: Did you anywhere, kennel, on your gullible's

travels or during your rural troubadouring, happen to stumble upon a certain gay

young nobleman whimpering to the name of Low Swine who always addresses women

out of the one comer of his mouth, lives on loans and is furtivefree yours of

age? without one sigh of haste like the supreme prig he was, and not a bit

sorry, he would pull a vacant landlubber's face, root with earwaker's pensile in

the outer of his lauscher and then, lisping, the prattlepate parnella, to kill

time, and swatting his deadbest to think what under the canopies of Jansens

Chrest would any decent son of an Albiogenselman who had bin to an university

think, let a lent hit a hint and begin to tell all the intelligentsia admitted

to that tamileasy samtalaisy conclamazzione (since, still and before physicians,

lawyers merchant, belfry pollititians, agricolous manufraudurers, sacrestanes of

the Pure River Society, philanthropicks lodging on as many boards round the

panesthetic at the same time as possible) the whole lifelong swrine story of his

entire low cornaille existence, abusing his deceased ancestors wherever the sods

were and one moment tarabooming great blunderguns (poh!) about his farfamed fine

Poppamore, Mr Humhum, whom history, climate and entertainment made the first of

his sept and always up to debt, though Eavens ears ow many fines he faces, and

another moment visanvrerssas,cruaching three jeers (pah!) for his rotten little

ghost of a Peppybeg, Mr Himmyshimmy, a blighty, a reeky, a lighty, a scrapy, a

babbly, a ninny, dirty seventh among thieves and always bottom sawyer, till

nowan knowed how howmely howme could be, giving unsolicited testimony on behalf

of the absent, as glib as eaveswater to those present (who meanwhile, with

increasing lack of interest in his semantics, allowed various subconscious

smickers to drivel slowly across their fichers), unconsciously explaining, for

inkstands, with a meticulosity bordering on the insane, the various meanings of

all the different foreign parts of speech he misused and cuttlefishing every lie

unshrinkable about all the other people in the story, leaving out, of course,

foreconsciously, the simple worf and plague and poison they had cornered him

about until there was not a snoozer among them but was utterly undeceived in the

heel of the reel by the recital of the rigmarole. He went without saying that

the cull disliked anything anyway approaching a plain straightforward standup or

knockdown row and, as often as he was called in to umpire any octagonal argument

among slangwhangers, the accomplished washout always used to rub shoulders with

the last speaker and clasp shakers (the handtouch which is speech without words)

and agree to every word as soon as half uttered, command me!, your servant,

good, I revere you, how, my seer? be drinking that! quite truth, gratias, I'm

yoush, see wha'm hearing?, also goods, please it, me sure?, be filling this!,

quiso, you said it, apasafello, muchas grassyass, is there firing-on-me?, is

their girlic-on-you?, to your good self, your sulphur, and then at once focuss

his whole unbalanced attention upon the next octagonist who managed to catch a

listener's eye, asking and imploring him out of his piteous onewinker,

(hemoptysia diadumenos) whether there was anything in the world he could do to

please him and to overflow his tumbletantaliser for him yet once more. One

hailcannon night (for his departure was attended by a heavy downpour) as very

recently as some thousand rains ago he was therefore treated with what closely

resembled parsonal violence, being soggert all unsuspectingly through the

deserted village of Tumblin-on-the-Leafy from Mr Vanhomrigh's house at 81 bis

Mabbot's Mall as far as Green Patch beyond the brickfields of Salmon Pool by

rival teams of slowspiers counter quicklimers who finally, as rahilly they had

been deteened out rawther laetich, thought, busnis hits busnis, they had better

be streaking for home after their Auborne-to-Auborne,with thanks for the

pleasant evening, one and all disgustedly, instead of ruggering him back, and

awake, reconciled (though they were as jealous as could be cullions about all

the truffles they had brought on him) to a friendship, fast and furious, which

merely arose out of the noxious pervert's perfect lowness. Again there was a

hope that people, looking on him with the contemp of the contempibles, after

first gaving him a roll in the dirt, might pity and forgive him, if properly

deloused, but the pleb was born a Quicklow and sank alowing till he stank out of

sight. All Saints beat Belial! Mickil Goals to Nichil! Notpossible! Already? In

Nowhere has yet the Whole World taken part of himself for his Wife;

By Nowhere have Poorparents been sentenced to Worms, Blood and Thunder for Life

Not yet has the Emp from Corpsica forced the Arth out of Engleterre;

Not yet have the Sachsen and Judder on the Mound of a Word made Warre;

Not yet Witchywithcy of Wench struck Fire of his Heath from on Hoath;

Not yet his Arcobaleine forespoken Peacepeace upon Oath;

Cleftfoot from Hempal must tumpel, Blamefool Gardener's bound to fall;

Broken Eggs will poursuive bitten Apples for where theirs is Will there's his

Wall;

But the Mountstill frowns on the Millstream while their Madsons leap his Bier

And her Rillstrill liffs to His Murkesty all her daft Daughters laff in her Ear.

Till the four Shores of deff Tory Island let the douze dumm Eire whiggs raille!

Hirp! Hirp! for their Missed Understandings! chirps the Ballat of Perce-Oreille.

O fortunous casualitas! Lefty takes the cherubcake while Rights cloves his hoof

Darkies never done tug that coon out to play non-excretory, anti-sexuous,

misoxenetic, gaasy pure, flesh and blood games, written and composed and sung

and danced by Niscemus Nemon, same as piccaninnies play all day, those old (none

of your honeys and rubbers !) games for fun and element we used to play with

Dina and old Joe kicking her behind and before and the yellow girl kicking him

behind old Joe, games like Thom Thom the Thonderman, Put the Wind up the Peeler,

Hat in the Ring, Prisson your Pritchards and Play Withers Team, Mikel on the

Luckypig, Nickel in the Slot, Sheila Harnett and her Cow, Adam and Ell, Humble

Bumble, Moggie's on the Wall, Twos and Threes, American Jump, Fox Come out of

your Den, Broken Bottles, Writing a Letter to Punch, Tiptop is a Sweetstore,

Henressy Crump Expolled, Postman's Knock, Are We Fairlys Represented?, Solomon

Silent reading, Appletree Bearstone, I know a Washerwoman, Hospitals, As I was

Walking, There is Oneyone's House in Dreamcolohour, Battle of Waterloo, Colours,

Eggs in the Bush, Habberdasherisher, Telling your Dreams, What's the Time, Nap,

Ducking Mammy, Last Man Standing, Heali Baboon and the Forky Theagues, Fickleyes

and Futilears, Handmarried but once in my Life and I'll never commit such a Sin

agin, Zip Cooney Candy, Turkey in the Straw, This is the Way we sow the Seed of

a long and lusty Morning, Hops of Fun at Miliken's Make, I seen the Toothbrush

with Pat Farrel, Here's the Fat to graze the Priest's Boots, When his Steam was

like a Raimbrandt round Mac Garvey.

Now it is notoriously known how on that surprisingly bludgeony Unity Sunday when

the grand germogall allstar bout was harrily the rage between our weltingtoms

extraordinary and our pettythicks the marshalaisy and Irish eyes of welcome were

smiling daggers down their backs, when the roth, vice and blause met the noyr

blank and rogues and the grim white and cold bet the black fighting tans,

categorically unimperatived by the maxims, a rank funk getting the better of

him, the scut in a bad fit of pyjamas fled like a leveret for his bare lives, to

Talviland, ahone ahaza, pursued by the scented curses of all the village belles

and, without having struck one blow, (pig stole on him was lust he lagging it

was becaused dust he shook) kuskykorked himself up tight in his inkbattle house,

badly the worse for boosegas, there to stay in afar for the life, where, as

there was not a moment to be lost, after he had boxed around with his fortepiano

till he was whole bach bamp him and bump him blues, he collapsed carefully under

a bedtick from Schwitzer's, his face enveloped into a dead warrior's telemac,

with a lullobaw's somnbomnet and a whotwater wottle at his feet to stoke his

energy of waiting, moaning feebly, in monkmarian monotheme, but tarned long and

then a nation louder, while engaged in swallowing from a large ampullar, that

his pawdry's purgatory was more than a nigger bloke could bear, hemiparalysed by

the tong warfare and all the shemozzle, (Daily Maily, fullup Lace! Holy Maly,

Mothelup Joss!) his cheeks and trousers changing colour every time a gat

croaked.

How is that for low, laities and gentlenuns? Why, dog of the Crostiguns, whole

continents rang with this Kairokorran lowness! Sheols of houris in chems upon

divans, (revolted stellas vespertine vesamong them) at a bare (O!) mention of

the scaly rybald exclaimed: Poisse!

But would anyone, short of a madhouse, believe it? Neither of those clean little

cherubum, Nero or Nobookisonester himself, ever nursed such a spoiled opinion of

his monstrous marvellosity as did this mental and moral defective (here perhaps

at the vanessance of his lownest) who was known to grognt rather than gunnard

upon one occasion, while drinking heavily of spirits to that interlocutor a

latere and private privysuckatary he used to pal around with, in the kavehazs,

one Davy Browne-Nowlan, his heavenlaid twin, (this hambone dogpoet pseudoed

himself under the hangname he gave himself of Bethgelert) in the porchway of a

gipsy's bar (Shem always blaspheming, so holy writ, Billy, he would try, old

Belly, and pay this one manjack congregant of his four soups every lass of

nexmouth, Bolly, so sure as thair's a tail on a commet, as a taste for storik's

fortytooth, that is to stay, to listen out, ony twenny minnies moe, Bully, his

Ballade Imaginaire which was to be dubbed Wine, Woman and Waterclocks, or How a

Guy Finks and Fawkes When He Is Going Batty, by Maistre Sheames de la Plume,

some most dreadful stuff in a murderous mirrorhand) that he was avoopf (parn

me!) aware of no other shaggspick, other Shakhisbeard, either prexactly unlike

his polar andthisishis or procisely the seem as woops (parn!) as what he fancied

or guessed the sames as he was himself and that, greet scoot, duckings and

thuggery, though he was foxed fux to fux like a bunnyboy rodger with all the

teashop lionses of Lumdrum hivanhoesed up gagainst him, being a lapsis linquo

with a ruvidubb shortartempa, bad cad dad fad sad mad nad vanhaty bear, the

consciquenchers of casuality prepestered crusswords in postposition, scruff,

scruffer, scrufferumurraimost andallthatsortofthing, if reams stood to reason

and his lankalivline lasted he would wipe alley english spooker,

multaphoniaksically spuking, off the face of the erse.

After the thorough fright he got that bloody, Swithun's day, though every

doorpost in muchtried Lucalizod was smeared with generous erstborn gore and

every free for all cobbleway slippery with the bloods of heroes, crying to

Welkins for others, and noahs and cul verts agush with tears of joy, our low

waster never had the common baalamb's pluck to stir out and about the compound

while everyone else of the torchlit throng, slashers and sliced alike, mobbu on

massa, waaded and baaded around, yampyam pampyam, chanting the Gillooly chorus,

from the Monster Book of Paltryattic Puetrie, O pura e pia bella! in junk et

sampam or in secular sinkalarum, heads up, on his bonafide avocation (the little

folk creeping on all fours to their natural school treat but childishly gleeful

when a stray whizzer sang out intermediately) and happy belongers to the fairer

sex on their usual quest for higher things, but vying with Lady Smythe to avenge

MacJobber, went stonestepping with their bickerrstaffs on educated feet,

plinkity plonk, across the sevenspan ponte dei colori set up over the slop after

the war-to-end war by Messrs a charitable government for the only once (dia dose

Finnados!) he did take a tompip peepestrella throug a threedraw eighteen

hawkspower durdicky telescope, luminous to larbourd only like the lamps in

Nassaustrass, out of his westernmost keyhole, spitting at the impenetrablum

wetter, (and it was porcoghastly that outumn) with an eachway hope in his

shivering soul, as he prayed to the cloud Incertitude, of finding out for

himself, on akkount of all the kules in Kroukaparka or oving to all the

kodseoggs in Kalatavala, whether true conciliation was forging ahead or falling

back after the celestious intemperance and, for Duvvelsache, why, with his see

me see and his my see a corves and his frokerfoskerfuskar layen loves in

meeingseeing, he got the charm of his optical life when he found himself (hic

sunt lennones!) at pointblank range blinking down the barrel of an irregular

revolver of the bulldog with a purpose pattern, handled by an unknown quarreler

who, supposedly, had been told off to shade and shoot shy Shem should the shit

show his shiny shnout out awhile to look facts in their face before being hosed

and creased (uprip and jack him !) by six or a dozen of the gayboys.

What, para Saom Plaom, in the names of Deucalion and Pyrrha, and the incensed

privy and the licensed pantry gods and Stator and Victor and Kutt and Runn and

the whole mesa redonda of Lorencao Otulass in convocacaon, was this

disinterestingly low human type, this Calumnious Column of Cloaxity, this

Bengalese Beacon of Biloxity, this Annamite Aper of Atroxity, really at, it will

be precise to quarify, for he seems in a badbad case?

The answer, to do all the diddies in one dedal, would sound: from pulling

himself on his most flavoured canal the huge chesthouse of his elders (the

Popapreta, and some navico, navvies!) he had flickered up and flinnered down

into a drug and drunkery addict, growing megalomane of a loose past. This

explains the litany of septuncial lettertrumpets honorific, highpitched,

erudite, neoclassical,which he so loved as patricianly to manuscribe after his

name. It would have diverted,if ever seen,the shuddersome spectacle of this

semidemented zany amid the inspissated grime of his glaucous den making believe

to read his usylessly unreadable Blue Book of Eccles, edition de tenŠbres, (even

yet sighs the Most Different, Dr. Poindejenk, authorised bowdler and censor, it

can't be repeated!) turning over three sheets at a wind, telling himself

delightedly, no espellor mor so, that every splurge on the vellum he blundered

over was an aisling vision more gorgeous than the one before t.i.t.s., a

roseschelle cottage by the sea for nothing for ever, a ladies tryon hosiery

raffle at liberty, a sewerful of guineagold wine with brancomongepadenopie and

sickcylinder oysters worth a billion a bite, an entire operahouse (there was to

be stamping room only in the prompter's box and everthemore his queque kept

swelling) of enthusiastic noblewomen flinging every coronetcrimsoned stitch they

had off at his probscenium,one after the others, inamagoaded into ajustilloosing

themselves, in their gaiety pantheomime, when, egad, sir, acordant to all

acountstrick, he squealed the topsquall im Deal Lil Shemlockup Yellin (geewhiz,

jew ear that far! soap ewer! loutgout of sabaous! juice like a boyd!) for fully

five minutes,infinitely better than Baraton Mc Gluckin with a scrumptious cocked

hat and three green, cheese and tangerine trinity plumes on the right handle

side of his amarellous head, a coat macfarlane (the kerssest cut, you

understand?) a sponiard's digger at his ribs, (Alfaiate punxit) an azulblu

blowsheet for his blousebosom blossom and a dean's crozier that he won from

Cardinal Lindundarri and Cardinal Carchingarri and Cardinal Loriotuli and

Cardinal Occidentaccia (ah ho!) in the dearby darby doubled for falling first

over the hurdles, madam, in the odder hand, a.a.t.s.o.t., but what with the

murky light, the botchy print, the tattered cover, the jigjagged page, the

fumbling fingers, the foxtrotting fleas, the lieabed lice, the scum on his

tongue, the drop in his eye, the lump in his throat, the drink in his pottle,

the itch in his palm, the wail of his wind, the grief from his breath, the fog

of his mindfag, the buzz in his braintree, the tic of his conscience, the height

up his rage, the gush down his fundament, the fire in his gorge, the tickle of

his tail, the bane in his bullugs, the squince in his suil, the rot in his

eater, the ycho in his earer, the totters of his toes, the tetters on his

tumtytum, the rats in his garret, the bats in his belfry, the budgerigars and

bumbosolom beaubirds, the hullabaloo and the dust in his ears since it took him

a month to steal a march he was hardset to mumorise more than a word a week.

Hake's haulin! Hook's fisk! Can you beat it? Whawe! I say, can you bait it? Was

there ever heard of such lowdown blackguardism? Positively it woolies one to

think over it.

Yet the bumpersprinkler used to boast aloud alone to himself with a haccent on

it when Mynfadher was a boer constructor and Hoy was a lexical student, parole,

and corrected with the black board (trying to copy the stage Englesemen he

broughts their house down on, shouting: Bravure, surr Chorles! Letter purfect!

Culossal, Loose Wallor! Spache!) how he had been toed out of all the schicker

families of the klondykers from Pioupioureich, Swabspays, the land of Nod,

Shruggers' Country, Pension Danubierhome and Barbaropolis, who had settled and

stratified in the capital city after its hebdomodary metropoliarchialisation as

sunblistered, moonplastered, gory, wheedling, joviale, litcherous and full,

ordered off the gorgeous premises in most cases on account of his smell which

all cookmaids eminently objected to as ressembling the bombinubble puzzo that

welled out of the pozzo. Instead of chuthoring those model households plain

wholesome pothooks (a thing he never possessed of his Nigerian own) what do you

think Vulgariano did but study with stolen fruit how cutely to copy all their

various styles of signature so as one day to utter an epical forged cheque on

the public for his own private profit until, as just related, the Dustbin's

United Scullerymaid's and Househelp's Sorority, better known as Sluttery's

Mowlted Futt, turned him down and assisted nature by unitedly shoeing the source

of annoyance out of the place altogether and taytotally on the heat of the

moment, holding one another's gonk (for no-one, hound or scrublady, not even the

Turk, ungreekable in purscent of the armenable, dared whiff the polecat at close

range) and making some pointopointing remarks as they done so at the perfects of

the Sniffey, your honour, aboon the lyow why a stunk, mister.

[Jymes wishes to hear from wearers of abandoned female costumes, gratefully

received, wadmel jumper, rather full pair of culottes and onthergarmenteries, to

start city life together. His jymes is out of job, would sit and write. He has

lately commited one of the then commandments but she will now assist. Superior

built, domestic, regular layer. Also got the boot. He appreciates it. Copies.

ABORTISEMENT.]

One cannot even begin to post figure out a statuesquo ante as to how slow in

reality the excommunicated Drumcondriac, nate Hamis, really was. Who can say how

many pseudostylic shamiana, how few or how many of the most venerated public

impostures, how very many piously forged palimpsests slipped in the first place

by this morbid process from his pelagiarist pen?

Be that as it may, but for that light phantastic of his gnose's glow as it slid

lucifericiously within an inch of its page (he would touch at its from time to

other, the red eye of his fear in saddishness, to ensign the colours by the

beerlitz in his mathness and his educandees to outhue to themselves in the cries

of girlglee: gember ! inkware ! chonchambre ! cinsero ! zinnzabar ! tincture and

gin!) Nibs never would have quilled a seriph to sheepskin. By that rosy

lampoon's effluvious burning and with help of the simulchronic flush in his pann

(a ghinee a ghirk he ghets there!) he scrabbled and scratched and scriobbled and

skrevened nameless shamelessness about everybody ever he met, even sharing a

precipitation under the idlish tarriers' umbrella of a showerproof wall, while

all over up and down the four margins of this rancid Shem stuff the evilsmeller

(who was devoted to Uldfadar Sardanapalus) used to stipple endlessly inartistic

portraits of himself in the act of reciting old Nichiabelli's monolook

interyerear Hanno, o Nonanno, acce'l brubblemm'as, ser Autore, q.e.d., a

heartbreakingly handsome young paolo with love lyrics for the goyls in his

eyols, a plaintiff's tanner vuice, a jucal inkome of one hundred and thirtytwo

dranchmas per yard from Broken Hill stranded estate, Camebreech mannings,

cutting a great dash in a brandnew two guinea dress suit and a burled hogsford

hired for a Fursday evenin merry pawty, anna loavely long pair of inky Italian

moostarshes glistering with boric vaseline and frangipani. Puh! How

unwhisperably so!

The house O'Shea or O'Shame, Quivapieno, known as the Haunted Inkbottle, no

number Brimstone Walk, Asia in Ireland, as it was infested with the raps, with

his penname SHUT sepiascraped on the doorplate and a blind of black sailcloth

over its wan phwinshogue, in which the soulcontracted son of the secret cell

groped through life at the expense of the taxpayers, dejected into day and night

with jesuit bark and bitter bite, calico hydrants of zolfor and scoppialamina by

full and forty Queasisanos, every day in everyone's way more exceeding in

violent abuse of self and others, was the worst, it is hoped, even in our

western playboyish world for pure mousefarm filth. You brag of your brass castle

or your tyled house in ballyfermont? Niggs, niggs and niggs again. For this was

a stinksome inkenstink, quite puzzonal to the wrottel. Smatterafact, Angles

aftanon browsing there thought not Edam reeked more rare. My wud ! The warped

flooring of the lair and soundconducting walls thereof, to say nothing of the

uprights and imposts, were persianly literatured with burst loveletters,

telltale stories, stickyback snaps, doubtful eggshells, bouchers, flints,

borers, puffers, amygdaloid almonds, rindless raisins, alphybettyformed verbage,

vivlical viasses, ompiter dictas, visus umbique, ahems and ahahs, imeffible

tries at speech unasyllabled, you owe mes, eyoldhyms, fluefoul smut, fallen

lucifers, vestas which had served, showered ornaments, borrowed brogues,

reversibles jackets, blackeye lenses, family jars, falsehair shirts, Godforsaken

scapulars, neverworn breeches, cutthroat ties, counterfeit franks, best

intentions, curried notes, upset latten tintacks, unused mill and stumpling

stones, twisted quills, painful digests, magnifying wineglasses, solid objects

cast at goblins, once current puns, quashed quotatoes, messes of mottage,

unquestionable issue papers, seedy ejaculations, limerick damns, crocodile

tears, spilt ink, blasphematory spits, stale shestnuts, schoolgirl's, young

ladies, milkmaids', washerwomen's, shopkeepers' wives, merry widows', ex nuns',

vice abbess's, pro virgins', super whores', silent sisters', Charleys' aunts',

grandmothers', mothers'-in-laws,fostermothers', godmothers' garters, tress

clippings from right, lift and cintrum, worms of snot, toothsome pickings, cans

of Swiss condensed bilk, highbrow lotions, kisses from the antipodes, presents

from pickpockets, borrowed plumes, relaxable handgrips, princess promises, lees

of whine, deoxodised carbons, convertible collars, diviliouker doffers, broken

wafers, unloosed shoe latchets, crooked strait waistcoats, fresh horrors from

Hades, globules of mercury, undeleted glete, glass eyes for an eye, gloss teeth

for a tooth, war moans, special sighs, longsufferings of longstanding, ahs ohs

ouis sis jas jos gias neys thaws sos, yeses and yeses and yeses, to which, if

one has the stomach to add the breakages, upheavals distortions, inversions of

all this chambermade music one stands, given a grain of goodwill, a fair chance

of actually seeing the whirling dervish, Tumult, son of Thunder, self exiled in

upon his ego,a nightlong a shaking betwixtween white or reddr hawrors,

noondayterrorised to skin and bone by an ineluctable phantom (may the Shaper

have mercery on him !) writing the mystery of himsel in furniture.

Of course our low hero was a self valeter by choice of need so up he got up

whatever is meant by a stourbridge clay kitchenette and lithargogalenu fowlhouse

for the sake of akes (the umpple does not fall very far from the dumpertree)

which the moromelodious jigsmith, in defiance of the Uncontrollable Birth

Preservativation (Game and Poultry) Act, playing lallaryrook cookerynook, by the

dodginess of his lentern, brooled and cocked and potched in an athanor, whites

and yolks and yilks and whotes to the frulling fredonnance of Mas blanca que la

blanca hermana and Amarilla, muy bien, with cinnamon and locusts and wild

beeswax and liquorice and Carrageen moss and blaster of Barry's and Asther's

mess and Huster's micture and Yellownan's embrocation and Pinkingtone's patty

and stardust and sinner's tears, acuredent to Sharadan's Art of Panning,

chanting, for all regale to the like of the legs he left behind with Litty fun

Letty fan Leven, his cantraps of fermented words, abracadabra calubra culorum,

(his oewfs la Madame Gabrielle de l'Eglise, his avgs la Mistress B. de B.

Meinfelde, his eiers Usquadmala la pomme de ciel, his uoves, oves and uves

la Sulphate de Soude, his ochiuri sowtay sowmmonay a la Monseigneur, his

soufflosion of oogs with somekat on toyast la MŠre Puard, his Poggadovies alla

Fenella, his Frideggs la Tricarˆme) in what was meant for a closet (Ah ho! If

only he had listened better to the four masters that infanted him Father Mathew

and Le PŠre Noble and Pastor Lucas and Padre Aguilar-not forgetting Layteacher

Baudwin! Ah ho!) His costive Satan's antimonian manganese limolitmious nature

never needed such an alcove so, when Robber and Mumsell, the pulpic dictators,on

the nudgment of their legal advisers, Messrs Codex and Podex, and under his own

benefiction of their pastor Father Flammeus Falconer, boycotted him of all

muttonsuet candles and romeruled stationery for any purpose, he winged away on a

wildgoup's chase across the kathartic ocean and made synthetic ink and sensitive

paper for his own end out of his wit's waste. You ask, in Sam Hill, how? Let

manner and matter of this for these our sporting times be cloaked up in the

language of blushfed porporates that an Anglican ordinal, not reading his own

rude dunsky tunga, may ever behold the brand of scarlet on the brow of her of

Babylon and feel not the pink one in his own damned cheek.

Primum opifex, altus prosator, ad terram viviparam et cunctipotentem sine ullo

pudore nec venia, suscepto pluviali atque discinctis perizomatis, natibus nudis

uti nati fuissent, sese adpropinquans, flens et gemens, in manum suam evacuavit

(highly prosy, crap in his hand, sorry!), postea, animale nigro exoneratus,

classicum pulsans, stercus proprium, quod appellavit deiectiones suas, in vas

olim honorabile tristitiae posuit, eodem sub invocatione fratrorum geminorum

Medardi et Godardi laete ac melliflue minxit,psalmum qui incipit: Lingua mea

calamus scribae velociter scribentis: magna voce cantitans (did a piss, says he

was dejected, asks to be exonerated), demum ex stercore turpi cum divi Orionis

iucunditate mixto, cocto, frigorique exposito, encaustum sibi fecit indelibile

(faked O'Ryan's, the indelible ink).

Then, pious Eneas, conformant to thc fulminant firman which enjoins on the

tremylose terrian that, when the call comes, he shall produce nichthemerically

from his unheavenly body a no uncertain quantity of obscene matter not protected

by copriright in the United Stars of Ourania or bedeed and bedood and bedang and

bedung to him, with this double dye, brought to blood heat, gallic acid on iron

ore, through the bowels of his misery, flashly, faithly, nastily, appropriately,

this Esuan Menschavik and the first till last alshemist wrote over every square

inch of the only foolscap available, his own body, till by its corrosive

sublimation one continuous present tense integument slowly unfolded all

marryvoising moodmoulded cyclewheeling history (thereby, he said, reflecting

from his own individual person life unlivable, transaccidentated through the

slow fires of consciousness into a dividual chaos, perilous, potent, common to

allflesh, human only, mortal) but with each word that would not pass away the

squidself which he had squirtscreened from the crystalline world waned

chagreenold and doriangrayer in its dudhud. This exists that isits after having

been said we know. And dabal take dabnal! And the dal dabal dab aldanabal! So

perhaps, agglaggagglomeratively asaspenking, after all and arklast fore arklyst

on his last public misappearance, circling the square, for the deathfˆte of

Saint Ignaceous Poisonivy, of the Fickle Crowd (hopon the sexth day of Hogsober,

killim our king, layum low !) and brandishing his bellbearing stylo, the shining

keyman of the wilds of change, if what is sauce for the zassy is souse for the

zazimas,the blond cop who thought it was ink was out of his depth but bright in

the main.

Petty constable Sistersen of the Kruis-Kroon-Kraal it was, the parochial watch,

big the dog the dig the bog the bagger the dugger the begadag degabug, who had

been detailed from pollute stoties to save him, this the quemquem, that the

quum, from the ligatureliablous effects of foul clay in little clots and

mobmauling on looks, that wrongcountered the tenderfoot an eveling near the

livingsmeansuniumgetherum, Knockmaree, Comty Mea, reeling more to the right than

he lurched to the left, on his way from a protoprostitute (he would always have

a (stp!) little pigeoness somewhure with his arch girl, Arcoiris, smockname of

Mergyt) just as he was butting in rand the coyner of bad times under a hideful

between the rival doors of warm bethels of worship through his boardelhouse

fongster, greeting for grazious oras as usual: Where ladies have they that a dog

meansort herring? Sergo, search me, the incapable reparteed with a selfevitant

subtlety so obviously spurious and, raising his hair, after the grace, with the

christmas under his clutcharm, for Portsymasser and Purtsymessus and Pertsymiss

and Partsymasters, like a prance of findingos, with a shillto shallto slipny

stripny, in he skittled. Swikey! The allwhite poors guardiant, pulpably of

balltossic stummung, was literally astundished over the painful sake, how he

burstteself, which he was gone to, where he intent to did he, whether you think

will, wherend the whole current of the afternoon whats the souch of a surch hads

of hits of hims, urged and staggered thereto in his countryports at the

caledosian capacity for Lieutuvisky of the caftan's wineskin and even more so,

during, looking his bigmost astonishments, it was said him, aschu, fun the

concerned outgift of the dead med dirt, how that, arrahbejibbers, conspuent to

the dominical order and exking noblish permish, he was namely coon at bringer at

home two gallonts,as per royal,full poultry till his murder. Nip up and nab it!

Polthergeistkotzdondherhoploits ! Kick? What mother? Whose porter? Which pair?

Why namely coon? But our undilligence has been plutherotested so enough of such

porterblack lowneess, too base for printink! Perpending that Putterick O'Purcell

pulls the coald stoane out of Winterwater's and Silder Seas sing for Harreng our

Keng,sept okt nov dez John Phibbs march! We cannot,in mercy or justice nor on

the lovom for labaryntos,stay here for the residence of our existings,discussing

Tamstar Ham of Tenman's thirst.

JUSTIUS (to himother): Brawn is my name and broad is my nature and I've breit on

my brow and all's right with every feature and I'll brune this bird or Brown

Bess's bung's gone bandy. I'm the boy to bruise and braise. Baus!

Stand forth, Nayman of Noland (for no longer will I follow you obliquelike

through the inspired form of the third person singular and the moods and

hesitensies of the deponent but address myself to you, with the empirative of my

vendettative, provocative and out direct), stand forth, come boldly, jolly

me,move me, zwilling though I am, to laughter in your true colours ere you be

back for ever till I give you your talkingto! Shem Macadamson, you know me and I

know you and all your shemeries. Where have you been in the uterim, enjoying

yourself all the morning since your last wetbed confession? I advise you to

conceal yourself, my little friend, as I have said a moment ago and put your

hands in my hands and have a nightslong homely little confiteor about things.

Let me see. It is looking pretty black against you, we suggest, Sheem avick. You

will need all the elements in the river to clean you over it all and a fortifine

popespriestpower bull of attender to booth.

Let us pry. We thought, would and did. Cur, quicquid, ubi, quando, quomodo,

quoties, quibus auxiliis? You were bred, fed, fostered and fattened from holy

childhood up in this two easter island on the piejaw of hilarious heaven and

roaring the other place (plunders to night of you, blunders what's left of you,

flash as flash can!) and now, forsooth, a nogger among the blankards of this

dastard century, you have become of twosome twiminds forenenst gods, hidden and

discovered, nay, condemned fool, anarch, egoarch, hiresiarch, you have reared

your disunited kingdom on the vacuum of your own most intensely doubtful soul.

Do you hold yourself then for some god in the manger, Shehohem, that you will

neither serve not let serve, pray nor let pray? And here, pay the piety, must I

too nerve myself to pray for the loss of selfrespect to equip me for the

horrible necessity of scandalisang (my dear sisters, are you ready?) by

sloughing off my hope and tremors while we all swin together in the pool of

Sodom? I shall shiver for my purity while they will weepbig for your sins. Away

with covered words, new Solemonities for old Badsheetbaths! That inharmonious

detail, did you name it? Cold caldor! Gee! Victory! Now, opprobro of underslung

pipes, johnjacobs, while yet an adolescent (what do I say?), while still puerile

in your tubsuit with buttonlegs,you got a handsome present of a selfraising

syringe and twin feeders (you know, Monsieur Abgott, in your art of arts, to

your cost as well as I do (and don't try to hide it) the penals lots I am now

poking at) and the wheeze sort of was you should (if you were as bould a stroke

now as the curate that christened you, sonny douth-the-candle!) repopulate the

land of your birth and count up your progeny by the hungered head and the

angered thousand but you thwarted the wious pish of your cogodparents, soph,

among countless occasions of failing (for, said you, I will elenchate), adding

to the malice of your transgression, yes, and changing its nature, (you see I

have read your theology for you) alternating the morosity of my delectations -

a philtred love, trysting by tantrums, small peace in ppenmark - with

sensibility, sponsibility, passibility and prostability, your lubbock's other

fear pleasures of a butler's life, even extruding your strabismal apologia, when

legibly depressed, upon defenceless paper and thereby adding to the already

unhappiness of this our popeyed world, scribblative! - all that too with

cantreds of countless catchaleens, the mannish as many as the minneful,

congested around and about you for acres and roods and poles or perches, thick

as the fluctuant sands of Chalwador, accomplished women, indeed fully educanded,

far from being old and rich behind their dream of arrivisme, if they have only

their honour left, and not deterred by bad weather when consumed by amorous

passion, struggling to possess themselves of your boosh, one son of Sorge for

all daughters of Anguish, solus cum sola sive cuncties cum omnibobs (I'd have

been the best man for you, myself), mutely aying for hat natural knot, debituary

vases or vessels preposterous, for what would not have cost you ten bolivars of

collarwork or the price of one ping pang, just a lilt, let us trillt, of the

oldest song in the wooed woodworld, (two-we! to-one!), accompanied by a plain

gold band! Hail! Hail! Highbosomheaving Missmisstress Morna of the

allsweetheartening bridemuredemeanour! Her eye's so gladsome we'll all take

shares in the - groom!

Sniffer of carrion, premature gravedigger, seeker of the nest of evil in the

bosom of a good word, you, who sleep at our vigil and fast for our feast, you

with your dislocated reason, have cutely foretold, a jophet in your own absence,

by blind poring upon your many scalds and burns and blisters, impetiginous sore

and pustules, by the auspices of that raven cloud, your shade, and by the

auguries of rooks in parlament, death with every disaster, the dynamitisation of

colleagues, the reducing of records to ashes, the levelling of all customs by

blazes, the return of a lot of sweetempered gunpowdered didst unto dudst but it

never stphruck your mudhead's obtundity (O hell, here comes our funeral! O pest,

I'll miss the post!) that the more carrots you chop, the more turnips you slit,

the more murphies you peel, the more onions you cry over, the more bullbeef you

butch, the more mutton you crackerhack, the more potherbs you pound, the fiercer

the fire and the longer your spoon and the harder you gruel with more grease to

your elbow the merrier fumes your new Irish stew.

O, by the way, yes,another thing occurs to me. You let me tell you, with the

utmost politeness, were very ordinarily designed, your birthwrong was, to fall

in with Plan, as our nationals should, as all nationists must, and do a certain

office (what, I will not tell you) in a certain holy office (nor will I say

where) during certain agonising office hours (a clerical party all to yourself)

from such a year to such an hour on such and such a date at so and so much a

week pro anno (Guinness's, may I remind, were just agulp for you, failing in

which you might have taken the scales off boilers like any boskop of Yorek) and

do your little thruppenny bit and thus earn from the nation true thanks, right

here in our place of burden, your bourne of travail and ville of tares, where

after a divine's prodigence you drew the first watergasp in your life, from the

crib where you once was bit to the crypt you'll be twice as shy of, same as we,

long of us, alone with the colt in the curner, where you were as popular as an

armenial with the faithful, and you set fire to my tailcoat when I hold the

paraffin smoker under yours (I hope that chimney's clear) but, slackly shirking

both your bullet and your billet, you beat it backwards like Boulanger from

Galway (but he combed the grass against his stride) to sing us a song of alibi,

(the cuthone call over the greybounding slowrolling amplyheaving metamorphoseous

that oozy rocks parapangle their preposters with) nomad, mooner by lamplight,

antinos, shemming amid everyone's repressed laughter to conceal your

scatchophily by mating, like a thoroughpaste prosodite, masculine monosyllables

of the same numerical mus, an Irish emigrant the wrong way out, sitting on your

crooked sixpenny stile, an unfrillfrocked quackfriar, you (will you for the

laugh of Scheekspair just help mine with the epithet?) semisemitic

serendipitist, you (thanks, I think that describes you) Europasianised

Afferyank!

Shall we follow each others a steplonger, drowner of daggers, whiles our liege,

tilyet a stranger in the frontyard of his happiness, is taking, (heal helper!

one gob, one gap, one gulp and gorger of all!) his refreshment?

There grew up beside you,amid our orisons of the speediest. in Novena Lodge,

Novara Avenue, in Patripodium-am-Bummel, oaf, outofwork, one remove from an

unwashed savage, on his keeping and in yours, (I pose you know why possum hides

is cause he haint the nogumtreeumption) that other, Immaculatus, from head to

foot, sir, that pure one, Altrues of other times, he who was well known to

celestine circles before he sped aloft, our handsome young spiritual physician

that was to be, seducing every sense to selfwilling celebesty, the most winning

counterfeuille on our incomeshare lotetree, a chum of the angelets, a youth

those reporters so pettitily wanted as gamefellow that they asked his mother for

ittle earps brupper to let him tome to Tindertarten? pease, and bing his scooter

'long and 'tend they were all real brothers in the big justright home where Dodd

lives, just to teddyfy the life out of him and pat and pass him one with other

like musk from hand to hand, that mothersmothered model, that goodlooker with

not a flaw whose spiritual toilettes were the talk of half the town, for sunset

wear and nightfallen use and daybroken donning and nooncheon showing and the

very thing for teasetime, but him you laid low with one hand one fine May

morning in the Meddle of your Might, your bosom foe, because he mussed your

speller on you or because he cut a pretty figure in the focus of your

frontispecs (not one did you slay, no, but a continent!) to find out how his

innards worked !

Ever read of that greatgrand landfather of our visionbuilders, Baaboo, the

bourgeoismeister, who thought to touch both himmels at the punt of his risen

stiffstaff and how wishywashy sank the waters of his thought? Ever thought of

that hereticalist Marcon and the two scissymaidies and how bulkily he shat the

Ructions gunorrhal? Ever hear of that foxy, that lupo and that monkax and the

virgin heir of the Morrisons, eh, blethering ape?

Malingerer in luxury, collector general, what has Your Lowness done in the

mealtime with all the hamilkcars of cooked vegetables, the hatfuls of stewed

fruit, the suitcases of coddled ales, the Parish funds, me schamer, man, that

you kittycoaxed so flexibly out of charitable butteries by yowling heavy with a

hollow voice drop of your horrible awful poverty of mind so as you couldn't even

pledge a crown of Thorne's to pawn a coat off Trevi's and as how you was bad no

end, so you was, so whelp you Sinner Pitre and Sinner Poule, with the chicken's

gape and pas mal de siŠcle, which, by the by, Reynaldo, is the ordinary emetic

French for grenadier's drip. To let you have your plank and your bonewash (O the

hastroubles you lost!), to give you your pound of platinum and a thousand thongs

a year (O, you were excruciated, in honour bound to the cross of your own

cruelfiction !) to let you have your Sarday spree and holinight sleep (fame

would come to you twixt a sleep and a wake) and leave to lie till Paraskivee and

the cockcock crows for Danmark. (O Jonathan, your estomach!) The simian has no

sentiment secretions but weep cataracts for all me, Pain the Shamman! Oft in the

smelly night will they wallow for a clutch of the famished hand, I say, them

bearded jezabelles you hired to rob you, while on your sodden straw impolitely

you encored (Airish and nawboggaleesh!) those hornmade ivory dreams you reved of

the Ruth you called your companionate, a beauty from the bible, of the flushpots

of Euston and the hanging garments of Marylebone. But the dormer moonshee smiled

selene and the lightthrowers knickered: who's whinging we? Comport yourself, you

inconsistency! Where is that little alimony nestegg against our predictable

rainy day? Is it not the fact (gainsay me, cakeeater!) that, while

whistlewhirling your crazy elegies around Templetombmount joyntstone, (let him

pass, pleasegoodjesusalem, in a bundle of straw, he was balbettised after hay

making) you squandered among underlings the overload of your extravagance and

made a hottentot of dulpeners crawsick with your crumbs? Am I not right? Yes?

Yes? Yes? Holy wax and holifer! Don't tell me, Leon of the fold, that you are

not a loanshark! Look up, old sooty, be advised by mux and take your medicine.

The Good Doctor mulled it. Mix it twice before repastures and powder three times

a day. It does marvels for your gripins and it's fine for the solitary worm.

Let me finish! Just a little judas tonic, my ghem of all jokes, to make you go

green in the gazer. Do you hear what I'm seeing, hammet? And remember that

golden silence gives consent, Mr Anklegazer! Cease to be civil, learn to say

nay! Whisht! Come here, Herr Studiosus, till I tell you a wig in your ear. We'll

do a whisper drive, for if the barishnyas got a twitter of it they'd tell the

housetops and then all Cadbury would go crackers. Look! Do you see your dial in

the rockingglass? Look well ! Bend down a stigmy till I! It's secret! Iggri, I

say, the booseleers! I had it from Lamppost Shawe. And he had it from the

Mullah. And Mull took it from a Bluecoat schooler. And Gay Socks jot it from

Potapheu's wife. And Rantipoll tipped the wink from old Mrs Tinbullet. And as

for she was confussed by pro-Brother Thacolicus. And the good brother feels he

would need to defecate you. And the Flimsy Follettes are simply beside each

other. And Kelly, Kenny and Keogh are up up and in arms. That a cross may crush

me if I refuse to believe in it. That I may rock anchor through the ages if I

hope it's not true. That the host may choke me if I beneighbour you without my

charity! Sh! Shem, you are. Sh! You are mad!

He points the deathbone and the quick are still. Insomnia, somnia somniorum.

Awmawm.

MERCIUS (of hisself): Domine vopiscus! My fault, his fault, a kingship through a

fault! Pariah, cannibal Cain, I who oathily forswore the womb that bore you and

the paps I sometimes sucked, you who ever since have been one black mass of jigs

and jimjams, haunted by a convulsionary sense of not having been or being all

that I might have been or you meant to becoming, bewailing like a man that

innocence which I could not defend like a woman, lo,you there, Cathmon-Carbery,

and thank Movies from the innermost depths of my still attrite heart,Wherein the

days of youyouth are evermixed mimine, now ere the compline hour of being alone

athands itself and a puff or so before we yield our spiritus to the wind, for

(though that royal one has not yet drunk a gouttelette from his consummation and

the flowerpot on the pole, the spaniel pack and their quarry, retainers and the

public house proprietor have not budged a millimetre and all that has been done

has yet to be done and done again, when's day's woe, and lo, you're doomed,

joyday dawns and, la, you dominate) it is to you, firstborn and firstfruit of

woe, to me, branded sheep, pick of the wasterpaperbaskel, by the tremours of

Thundery and Ulerin's dogstar, you alone, windblasted tree of the knowledge of

beautiful andevil, ay, clothed upon with the metuor and shimmering like the

horescens, astroglodynamonologos, the child of Nilfit's father, blzb, to me

unseen blusher in an obscene coalhole, the cubilibum of your secret sigh,

dweller in the downandoutermost where voice only of the dead may come, because

ye left from me, because ye laughed on me, because, O me lonly son, ye are

forgetting me!, that our turfbrown mummy is acoming, alpilla, beltilla,

ciltilla, deltilla, running with her tidings, old the news of the great big

world, sonnies had a scrap, woewoewoe! bab's baby walks at seven months,

waywayway ! bride leaves her raid at Punchestime, stud stoned before a

racecourseful, two belles that make the one appeal, dry yanks will visit old

sod, and fourtiered skirts are up, mesdames, while Parimiknie wears popular

short legs, and twelve hows to mix a tipsy wake, did ye hear, colt Cooney? did

ye ever, filly Fortescue? with a beck, with a spring, all her rillringlets

shaking, rocks drops in her tachie, tramtokens in her hair, all waived to a

point and then all inuendation, little oldfashioned mummy, little wonderful

mummy, ducking under bridges, bellhopping the weirs, dodging by a bit of bog,

rapidshooting round the bends, by Tallaght's green hills and the pools of the

phooka and a place they call it Blessington and slipping sly by Sallynoggin, as

happy as the day is wet, babbling, bubbling, chattering to herself, deloothering

the fields on their elbows leaning with the sloothering slide of her,

giddygaddy, grannyma, gossipaceous Anna Livia.

He lifts the lifewand and the dumb speak.

- Quoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiquoiq!


	8. Chapter 8

O

tell me all about

Anna Livia! I want to hear all about Anna Livia. Well, you know Anna Livia? Yes,

of course, we all know Anna Livia. Tell me all. Tell me now. You'll die when you

hear. Well, you know, when the old cheb went futt and did what you know. Yes, I

know, go on. Wash quit and don't be dabbling. Tuck up your sleeves and loosen

your talktapes. And don't butt me - hike! - when you bend. Or whatever it was

they threed to make out he thried to two in the Fiendish park. He's an awful old

reppe. Look at the shirt of him ! Look at the dirt of it! He has all my water

black on me. And it steeping and stuping since this time last wik. How many goes

is it I wonder I washed it? I know by heart the places he likes to saale,

duddurty devil! Scorching my hand and starving my famine to make his private

linen public. Wallop it well with your battle and clean it. My wrists are wrusty

rubbing the mouldaw stains. And the dneepers of wet and the gangres of sin in

it! What was it he did a tail at all on Animal Sendai? And how long was he under

loch and neagh? It was put in the newses what he did, nicies and priers, the

King fierceas Humphrey, with illysus distilling, exploits and all. But toms will

till. I know he well. Temp untamed will hist for no man. As you spring so shall

you neap. O, the roughty old rappe! Minxing marrage and making loof. Reeve

Gootch was right and Reeve Drughad was sinistrous! And the cut of him! And the

strut of him! How he used to hold his head as high as a howeth, the famous eld

duke alien, with a hump of grandeur on him like a walking wiesel rat. And his

derry's own drawl and his corksown blather and his doubling stutter and his

gullaway swank. Ask Lictor Hackett or Lector Reade of Garda Growley or the Boy

with the Billyclub. How elster is he a called at all? Qu'appelle? Huges Caput

Earlyfouler. Or where was he born or how was he found? Urgothland, Tvistown on

the Kattekat? New Hunshire, Concord on the Merrimake? Who blocksmitt her saft

anvil or yelled lep to her pail? Was her banns never loosened in Adam and Eve's

or were him and her but captain spliced? For mine ether duck I thee drake. And

by my wildgaze I thee gander. Flowey and Mount on the brink of time makes wishes

and fears for a happy isthmass. She can show all her lines, with love, license

to play. And if they don't remarry that hook and eye may ! O, passmore that and

oxus another! Don Dom Dombdomb and his wee follyo! Was his help inshored in the

Stork and Pelican against bungelars, flu and third risk parties? I heard he dug

good tin with his doll, delvan first and duvlin after, when he raped her home,

Sabrine asthore, in a parakeet's cage, by dredgerous lands and devious delts,

playing catched and mythed with the gleam of her shadda, (if a flic had been

there to pop up and pepper him!) past auld min's manse and Maisons Allfou and

the rest of incurables and the last of immurables, the quaggy waag for

stumbling. Who sold you that jackalantern's tale? Pemmican's pasty pie! Not a

grasshoop to ring her, not an antsgrain of ore. In a gabbard he barqued it, the

boat of life, from the harbourless Ivernikan Okean, till he spied the loom of

his landfall and he loosed two croakers from under his tilt, the gran Phenician

rover. By the smell of her kelp they made the pigeonhouse. Like fun they did!

But where was Himself, the timoneer? That marchantman he suivied their scutties

right over the wash, his cameleer's burnous breezing up on him, till with his

runagate bowmpriss he roade and borst her bar. Pilcomayo! Suchcaughtawan! And

the whale's away with the grayling! Tune your pipes and fall ahumming, you born

ijypt, and you're nothing short of one! Well, ptellomey soon and curb your

escumo. When they saw him shoot swift up her sheba sheath, like any gay lord

salomon, her bulls they were ruhring, surfed with spree. Boyarka buah! Boyana

bueh~He erned his lille Bunbath hard, our staly bred, the trader. He did. Look

at here. In this wet of his prow. Don't you know he was kaldt a bairn of the

brine, Wasserbourne the waterbaby? Havemmarea, so he was! H.C.E. has a codfisck

ee. Shyr she's nearly as badher as him herself. Who? Anna Livia? Ay, Anna Livia.

Do you know she was calling bakvandets sals from all around, nyumba noo, chamba

choo, to go in till him, her erring cheef, and tickle the pontiff aisy-oisy? She

was? Gota pot! Yssel that the limmat? As El Negro winced when he wonced in La

Plate. O, tell me all I want to hear, how loft she was lift a laddery dextro ! A

coneywink after the bunting fell. Letting on she didn't care, sina feza, me

absantee, him man in passession, the proxenete! Proxenete and phwhat is phthat?

Emme for your reussischer Honddu jarkon! Tell us in franca langua. And call a

spate a spate. Did they never sharee you ebro at skol, you antiabecedarian? It's

just the same as if I was to go par examplum now in conservancy's cause out of

telekinesis and proxenete you. For coxyt sake and is that what she is? Botlettle

I thought she'd act that loa. Didn't you spot her in her windaug, wubbling up on

an osiery chair, with a meusic before her all cunniform letters, pretending to

ribble a reedy derg on a fiddle she bogans without a band on? Sure she can't

fiddan a dee, with bow or abandon! Sure, she can't! Tista suck. Well, I never

now heard the like of that! Tell me moher. Tell me moatst. Well, old Humber was

as glommen as grampus, with the tares at his thor and the buboes for ages and

neither bowman nor shot abroad and bales allbrant on the crests of rockies and

nera lamp in kitchen or church and giant's holes in Grafton's causeway and

deathcap mushrooms round Funglus grave and the great tribune's barrow all

darnels occumule, sittang sambre on his sett, drammen and drommen, usking queasy

quizzers of his ruful continence, his childlinen scarf to encourage his

obsequies where he'd check their debths in that mormon's thames, be questing and

handsetl, hop, step and a deepend, with his berths in their toiling moil, his

swallower open from swolf to fore and the snipes of the gutter pecking his

crocs, hungerstriking all alone and holding doomsdag over hunselv, dreeing his

weird, with his dander up, and his fringe combed over his eygs and droming on

loft till the sight of the sternes, after zwarthy kowse and weedy broeks and the

tits of buddy and the loits of pest and to peer was Parish worth thette mess.

You'd think all was dodo belonging to him how he durmed adranse in durance vaal.

He had been belching for severn years. And there she was, Anna Livia, she darent

catch a winkle of sleep, purling around like a chit of a child, Wendawanda, a

fingerthick, in a Lapsummer skirt and damazon cheeks, for to ishim bonzour to

her dear dubber Dan. With neuphraties and sault from his maggias. And an odd

time she'd cook him up blooms of fisk and lay to his heartsfoot her meddery

eygs, yayis, and staynish beacons on toasc and a cupenhave so weeshywashy of

Greenland's tay or a dzoupgan of Kaffue mokau an sable or Sikiang sukry or his

ale of ferns in trueart pewter and a shinkobread (hamjambo, bana?) for to plaise

that man hog stay his stomicker till her pyrraknees shrunk to nutmeg graters

while her togglejoints shuck with goyt and as rash as she'd russ with her

peakload of vivers up on her sieve (metauwero rage it swales and rieses) my

hardey Hek he'd kast them frome him, with a stour of scorn, as much as to say

you sow and you sozh, and if he didn't peg the platteau on her tawe, believe you

me, she was safe enough. And then she'd esk to vistule a hymn, The Heart Bowed

Down or The Rakes of Mallow or Chelli Michele's La Calumnia Š un Vermicelli or a

balfy bit ov old Jo Robidson. Sucho fuffing a fifeing 'twould cut you in two!

She'd bate the hen that crowed on the turrace of Babbel. What harm if she knew

how to cockle her mouth ! And not a mag out of Hum no more than out of the

mangle weight. Is that a faith? That's the fact. Then riding the ricka and roya

romanche, Annona, gebroren aroostokrat Nivia, dochter of Sense and Art, with

Sparks' pirryphlickathims funkling her fan, anner frostivying tresses dasht with

virevlies,- while the prom beauties sreeked nith their bearers' skins!-in a

period gown of changeable jade that would robe the wood of two cardinals' chairs

and crush poor Cullen and smother MacCabe. O blazerskate! Theirs porpor patches!

And brahming to him down the feedchute, with her femtyfyx kinds of fondling

endings, the poother rambling off her nose: Vuggybarney, Wickerymandy! Hello,

ducky, please don't die! Do you know what she started cheeping after, with a

choicey voicey like waterglucks or Madame Delba to Romeoreszk? You'll never

guess. Tell me. Tell me. Phoebe, dearest, tell, O tell me and I loved you better

nor you knew. And letting on hoon var daft about the warbly sangs from over

holmen: High hellskirt saw ladies hensmoker lilyhung pigger: and soay and soan

and so firth and so forth in a tone sonora and Oom Bothar below like Bheri-Bheri

in his sandy cloak, so umvolosy, as deaf as a yawn, the stult! Go away! Poor

deef old deary! Yare only teasing! Anna Liv? As chalk is my judge! And didn't

she up in sorgues and go and trot doon and stand in her douro, puffing her old

dudheen, and every shirvant siligirl or wensum farmerette walking the pilend

roads, Sawy, Fundally, Daery or Maery, Milucre, Awny or Graw, usedn't she make

her a simp or sign to slip inside by the sullyport? You don't say, the

sillypost? Bedouix but I do! Calling them in, one by one (To Blockbeddum here!

Here the Shoebenacaddie!) and legging a jig or so on the sihl to show them how

to shake their benders and the dainty how to bring to mind the gladdest garments

out of sight and all the way of a maid with a man and making a sort of a

cackling noise like two and a penny or half a crown and holding up a silliver

shiner. Lordy, lordy, did she so? Well, of all the ones ever I heard! Throwing

all the neiss little whores in the world at him! To inny captured wench you wish

of no matter what sex of pleissful ways two adda tammar a lizzy a lossie to hug

and hab haven in Humpy's apron!

And what was the wyerye rima she made! Odet! Odet! Tell me the trent of it while

I'm lathering hail out of Denis Florence MacCarthy's combies. Rise it, flut ye,

pian piena! I'm dying down off my iodine feet until I lerryn Anna Livia's

cushingloo, that was writ by one and rede by two and trouved by a poule in the

parco! I can see that, I see you are. How does it tummel? Listen now. Are you

listening? Yes, yes ! Idneed I am ! Tarn your ore ouse ! Essonne inne !

By earth end the cloudy but I badly went e brandnew bankside, bedamp and I do,

and a plumper at that!

For the putty affair I have is wore out, so it is, sitting,yaping and waiting

for my old Dane hodder dodderer, my life in death companion, my frugal key of

our larder, my much-altered camel's hump, my jointspoiler, my maymoon's honey,

my fool to the last Decemberer, to wake himself out of his winter's doze and

bore me down like he used to.

Is there irwell a lord of the manor or a knight of the shire at strike, I

wonder, that'd dip me a dace or two in cash for washing and darning his

worshipful socks for him now we're run out of horsebrose and milk?

Only for my short Brittas bed made's as snug as it smells it's out I'd lep and

off with me to the slobs deua Tolka or the plage au Clontarf to feale the gay

aire of my salt troublin bay and the race of the saywint up me ambushure.

Onon! Onon! tell me more. Tell me every tiny teign. I want to know every single

ingul. Down to what made the potters fly into jagsthole. And why were the vesles

vet. That homa fever's winning me wome. If a mahun of the horse but hard me!

We'd be bundukiboi meet askarigal. Well, now comes the hazelhatchery part. After

Clondalkin the Kings's Inns. We'll soon be there with the freshet. How many

aleveens had she in tool? I can't rightly rede you that. Close only knows. Some

say she had three figures to fill and confined herself to a hundred eleven, wan

bywan bywan, making meanacuminamoyas. Olaph lamm et, all that pack? We won't

have room in the kirkeyaard. She can't remember half of the cradlenames she

smacked on them by the grace of her boxing bishop's infallible slipper, the cane

for Kund and abbles for Eyolf and ayther nayther for Yakov Yea. A hundred and

how? They did well to rechristien her Pluhurabelle. O loreley! What a loddon

lodes! Heigh ho! But it's quite on the cards she'll shed more and merrier,

twills and trills, sparefours and spoilfives, nordsihkes and sudsevers and ayes

and neins to a litter. Grandfarthring nap and Messamisery and the knave of all

knaves and the joker. Heehaw! She must have been a gadabount in her day, so she

must, more than most. Shoal she was, gidgad. She had a flewmen of her owen. Then

a toss nare scared that lass, so aimai moe, that's agapo! Tell me, tell me, how

cam she camlin through all her fellows, the neckar she was, the diveline?

Casting her perils before our swains from Fonte-in-Monte to Tidingtown and from

Tidingtown tilhavet. Linking one and knocking the next, tapting a flank and

tipting a jutty and palling in and pietaring out and clyding by on her eastway.

Waiwhou was the first thurever burst? Someone he was, whuebra they were, in a

tactic attack or in single combat. Tinker, tilar, souldrer, salor, Pieman Peace

or Polistaman. That's the thing I'm elwys on edge to esk. Push up and push

vardar and come to uphill headquarters! Was it waterlows year, after Grattan or

Flood, or when maids were in Arc or when three stood hosting? Fidaris will find

where the Doubt arises like Nieman from Nirgends found the Nihil. Worry you

sighin foh, Albern, O Anser? Untie the gemman's fistiknots, Qvic and Nuancee!

She can't put her hand on him for the moment. Tez thelon langlo, walking weary!

Such a loon waybashwards to row! She sid herself she hardly knows whuon the

annals her graveller was, a dynast of Leinster, a wolf of the sea, or what he

did or how blyth she played or how, when, why, where and who offon he jumpnad

her and how it was gave her away. She was just a young thin pale soft shy slim

slip of a thing then, sauntering, by silvamoonlake and he was a heavy trudging

lurching lieabroad of a Curraghman, making his hay for whose sun to shine on, as

tough as the oaktrees (peats be with them!) used to rustle that time down by the

dykes of killing Kildare, for forstfellfoss with a plash across her. She thought

she's sankh neathe the ground with nymphant shame when he gave her the tigris

eye ! O happy fault ! Me wish it was he ! You're wrong there, corribly wrong!

Tisn't only tonight you're anacheronistic! It was ages behind that when nullahs

were nowhere, in county Wickenlow, garden of Erin, before she ever dreamt she'd

lave Kilbride and go foaming under Horsepass bridge, with the great

southerwestern windstorming her traces and the midland's grainwaster asarch for

her track, to wend her ways byandby, robecca or worse, to spin and to grind, to

swab and to thrash, for all her golden lifey in the barleyfields and pennylotts

of Humphrey's fordofhurdlestown and lie with a landleaper, wellingtonorseher.

Alesse, the lagos of girly days! For the dove of the dunas! Wasut? Izod? Are you

sarthin suir? Not where the Finn fits into the Mourne, not where the Nore takes

lieve of Blm, not where the Braye divarts the Farer, not where the Moy changez

her minds twixt Cullin and Conn tween Cunn and Collin? Or where Neptune sculled

and Tritonville rowed and leandros three bumped heroines two? Neya, narev, nen,

nonni, nos ! Then whereabouts in Ow and Ovoca? Was it yst with wyst or Lucan

Yokan or where the hand of man has never set foot? Dell me where, the fairy

ferse time! I will if you listen. You know the dinkel dale of Luggelaw? Well,

there once dwelt a local heremite, Michael Arklow was his riverend name, (with

many a sigh I aspersed his lavabibs!) and one venersderg in junojuly, oso sweet

and so cool and so limber she looked, Nance the Nixie, Nanon L'Escaut, in the

silence, of the sycomores, all listening, the kindling curves you simply can't

stop feeling, he plunged both of his newly anointed hands, the core of his

cushlas, in her singimari saffron strumans of hair, parting them and soothing

her and mingling it, that was deepdark and ample like this red bog at sundown.

By that Vale Vowclose's lucydlac, the reignbeau's heavenarches arronged orranged

her. Afrothdizzying galbs, her enamelled eyes indergoading him on to the vierge

violetian. Wish a wish! Why a why? Mavro ! Letty Lerck's lafing light throw

those laurals now on her daphdaph teasesong petrock. Maass! But the majik wavus

has elfun anon meshes. And Simba the Slayer of his Oga is slewd. He cuddle not

help himself, thurso that hot on him, he had to forget the monk in the man so,

rubbing her up and smoothing her down, he baised his lippes in smiling mood,

kiss akiss after kisokushk (as he warned her niver to, niver to, nevar) on

Anna-na-Poghue's of the freckled forehead. While you'd parse secheressa she

hielt her souff'. But she ruz two feet hire in her aisne aestumation. And

steppes on stilts ever since. That was kissuahealing with bantur for balm! O,

wasn't he the bold priest? And wasn't she the naughty Livvy? Nautic Naama's now

her navn. Two lads in scoutsch breeches went through her before that, Barefoot

Burn and Wallowme Wade, Lugnaquillia's noblesse pickts, before she had a hint of

a hair at her fanny to hide or a bossom to tempt a birch canoedler not to

mention a bulgic porterhouse barge. And ere that again, leada, laida, all

unraidy, too faint to buoy the fairiest rider, too frail to flirt with a

cygnet's plume, she was licked by a hound, Chirripa-Chirruta, while poing her

pee, pure and simple, on the spur of the hill in old Kippure, in birdsong and

shearingtime, but first of all, worst of all, the wiggly livvly, she sideslipped

out by a gap in the Devil's glen while Sally her nurse was sound asleep in a

sloot and, feefee fiefie, fell over a spillway before she found her stride and

lay and wriggled in all the stagnant black pools of rainy under a fallow coo and

she laughed innocefree with her limbs aloft and a whole drove of maiden

hawthorns blushing and looking askance upon her.

Drop me the sound of the findhorn's name, Mtu or Mti, sombogger was wisness. And

drip me why in the flenders was she frickled. And trickle me through was she

marcellewaved or was it weirdly a wig she wore. And whitside did they droop

their glows in their florry, aback to wist or affront to sea? In fear to hear

the dear so near or longing loth and loathing longing? Are you in the swim or

are you out? O go in, go on, go an! I mean about what you know. I know right

well what you mean. Rother! You'd like the coifs and guimpes, snouty, and me to

do the greasy jub on old Veronica's wipers. What am I rancing now and I'll thank

you? Is it a pinny or is it a surplice? Arran, where's your nose? And where's

the starch? That's not the vesdre benediction smell. I can tell from here by

their eau de Colo and the scent of her oder they're Mrs Magrath's. And you ought

to have aird them. They've moist come off her. Creases in silk they are, not

crampton lawn. Baptiste me, father, for she has sinned! Through her catchment

ring she freed them easy, with her hips' hurrahs for her knees'dontelleries. The

only parr with frills in old the plain. So they are, I declare! Welland well! If

tomorrow keeps fine who'll come tripping to sightsee? How'll? Ask me next what I

haven't got! The Belvedarean exhibitioners. In their cruisery caps and oarsclub

colours. What hoo, they band! And what hoa, they buck! And here is her nubilee

letters too. Ellis on quay in scarlet thread. Linked for the world on a

flushcaloured field. Annan exe after to show they're not Laura Keown's. O, may

the diabolo twisk your seifety pin! You child of Mammon, Kinsella's Lilith! Now

who has been tearing the leg of her drawars on her? Which leg is it? The one

with the bells on it. Rinse them out and aston along with you! Where did I stop?

Never stop! Continuarration! You're not there yet. I amstel waiting. Garonne,

garonne!

Well, after it was put in the Mericy Cordial Mendicants'

Sitterdag-Zindeh-Munaday Wakeschrift (for once they sullied their white

kidloves, chewing cuds after their dinners of cheeckin and beggin, with their

show us it here and their mind out of that and their when you're quite finished

with the reading matarial), even the snee that snowdon his hoaring hair had a

skunner against him. Thaw, thaw, sava, savuto! Score Her Chuff Exsquire!

Everywhere erriff you went and every bung you arver dropped into, in cit or

suburb or in addled areas, the Rose and Bottle or Phoenix Tavern or Power's Inn

or Jude's Hotel or wherever you scoured the countryside from Nannywater to

Vartryville or from Porta Lateen to the lootin quarter you found his ikom

etsched tipside down or the cornerboys cammocking his guy and Morris the Man,

with the role of a royss in his turgos the turrible, (Evropeahahn cheic house,

unskimmed sooit and yahoort, hamman now cheekmee, Ahdahm this way make, Fatima,

half tum!) reeling and railing round the local as the peihos piped und ubanjees

twanged, with oddfellow's triple tiara busby rotundarinking round his scalp.

Like Pate-by-the-Neva or Pete-over-Meer. This is the Hausman all paven and

stoned, that cribbed the Cabin that never was owned that cocked his leg and

hennad his Egg. And the mauldrin rabble around him in areopage, fracassing a

great bingkan cagnan with their timpan crowders. Mind your Grimmfather! Think of

your Ma! Hing the Hong is his jove's hangnomen ! Lilt a bolero, bulling a law !

She swore on croststyx nyne wyndabouts she's be level with all the snags of them

yet. Par the Vulnerable Virgin's Mary del Dame! So she said to herself she'd

frame a plan to fake a shine, the mischiefmaker, the like of it you niever

heard. What plan? Tell me quick and dongu so crould! What the meurther did she

mague? Well, she bergened a zakbag, a shammy mailsack, with the lend of a loan

of the light of his lampion, off one of her swapsons, Shaun the Post, and then

she went and consulted her chapboucqs, old Mot Moore, Casey's Euclid and the

Fashion Display and made herself tidal to join in the mascarete. O gig goggle of

gigguels. I can't tell you how! It's too screaming to rizo, rabbit it all!

Minneha, minnehi minaaehe, minneho! O but you must, you must really! Make my

hear it gurgle gurgle, like the farest gargle gargle in the dusky dirgle dargle!

By the holy well of Mulhuddart I swear I'd pledge my chanza getting to heaven

through Tirry and Killy's mount of impiety to hear it all, aviary word! O, leave

me my faculties, woman, a while! If you don't like my story get out of the punt.

Well, have it your own way, so. Here, sit down and do as you're bid. Take my

stroke and bend to your bow. Forward in and pull your overthepoise! Lisp it

slaney and crisp it quiet. Deel me longsome. Tongue your time now. Breathe thet

deep. Thouat's the fairway. Hurry slow and scheldt you go. Lynd us your blessed

ashes here till I scrub the canon's underpants. Flow now. Ower more. And

pooleypooley.

First she let her hair fal and down it flussed to her feet its teviots winding

coils. Then, mothernaked, she sampood herself with galawater and fraguant

pistania mud, wupper and lauar, from crown to sole. Next she greesed the groove

of her keel, warthes and wears and mole and itcher, with antifouling

butterscatch and turfentide and serpenthyme and with leafmould she ushered round

prunella isles and eslats dun, quincecunct, allover her little mary. Peeld gold

of waxwork her jellybelly and her grains of incense anguille bronze. And after

that she wove a garland for her hair. She pleated it. She plaited it. Of

meadowgrass and riverflags, the bulrush and waterweed, and of fallen griefs of

weeping willow. Then she made her bracelets and her anklets and her armlets and

a jetty amulet for necklace of clicking cobbles and pattering pebbles and

rumbledown rubble, richmond and rehr, of Irish rhunerhinerstones and shellmarble

bangles. That done, a dawk of smut to her airy ey, Annushka Lutetiavitch

Pufflovah, and the lellipos cream to her lippeleens and the pick of the paintbox

for her pommettes, from strawbirry reds to extra violates, and she sendred her

boudeloire maids to His Affluence, Ciliegia Grande and Kirschie Real, the two

chirsines, with respecks from his missus, seepy and sewery, and a request might

she passe of him for a minnikin. A call to pay and light a taper, in

Brie-on-Arrosa, back in a sprizzling. The cock striking mine, the stalls bridely

sign, there's Zambosy waiting for Me! She said she wouldn't be half her length

away. Then, then, as soon as the lump his back was turned, with her mealiebag

slang over her shulder, Anna Livia, oysterface, forth of her bassein came.

Describe her! Hustle along, why can't you? Spitz on the iern while it's hot. I

wouldn't miss her for irthing on nerthe. Not for the lucre of lomba strait.

Oceans of Gaud, I mosel hear that! Ogowe presta! Leste, before Julia sees her!

Ishekarry and washemeskad, the carishy caratimaney? Whole lady fair?

Duodecimoroon? Bon a ventura? Malagassy? What had she on, the liddel oud oddity?

How much did she scallop, harness and weights? Here she is, Amnisty Ann! Call

her calamity electrifies man.

No electress at all but old Moppa Necessity, angin mother of injons. I'll tell

you a test. But you must sit still. Will you hold your peace and listen well to

what I am going to say now? It might have been ten or twenty to one of the night

of Allclose or the nexth of April when the flip of her hoogly igloo flappered

and out toetippit a bushman woman, the dearest little moma ever you saw, nodding

around her, all smiles, with ems of embarras and aues to awe, between two ages,

a judyqueen, not up to your elb. Quick, look at her cute and saise her quirk for

the bicker she lives the slicker she grows. Save us and tagus ! No more? Werra

where in ourthe did you ever pick a Lambay chop as big as a battering ram? Ay,

you're right. I'm epte to forgetting, Like Liviam Liddle did Loveme Long. The

linth of my hough, I say ! She wore a ploughboy's nailstudded clogs, a pair of

ploughfields in themselves: a sugarloaf hat with a gaudyquiviry peak and a band

of gorse for an arnoment and a hundred streamers dancing off it and a guildered

pin to pierce it: owlglassy bicycles boggled her eyes: and a fishnetzeveil for

the sun not to spoil the wrinklings of her hydeaspects: potatorings boucled the

loose laubes of her laudsnarers: her nude cuba stockings were salmospotspeckled:

she sported a galligo shimmy of hazevaipar tinto that never was fast till it ran

in the washing: stout stays, the rivals, lined her length: her bloodorange

bockknickers, a two in one garment, showed natural nigger boggers,

fancyfastened, free to undo: her blackstripe tan joseph was sequansewn and

teddybearlined, with wavy rushgreen epaulettes and a leadown here and there of

royal swansruff: a brace of gaspers stuck in her hayrope garters: her civvy

codroy coat with alpheubett buttons was boundaried round with a twobar tunnel

belt: a fourpenny bit in each pocketside weighed her safe from the blowaway

windrush; she had a clothespeg tight astride on her joki's nose and she kep on

grinding a sommething quaint in her fiumy mouth and the rrreke of the fluve of

the tail of the gawan of her snuffdrab siouler's skirt trailed ffiffty odd Irish

miles behind her lungarhodes.

Hellsbells, I'm sorry I missed her! Sweet gumptyum and nobody fainted ! But in

whelk of her mouths? Was her naze alight? Everyone that saw her said the dowce

little delia looked a bit queer. Lotsy trotsy, mind the poddle! Missus, be good

and don't fol in the say! Fenny poor hex she must have charred. Kickhams a

frumpier ever you saw! Making mush mullet's eyes at her boys dobelon. And they

crowned her their chariton queen, all the maids. Of the may? You don't say! Well

for her she couldn't see herself. I recknitz wharfore the darling murrayed her

mirror. She did? Mersey me! There was a koros of drouthdropping sur facemen,

boomslanging and plugchewing, fruiteyeing and flowerfeeding, in contemplation of

the fluctuation and the undification of her filimentation, lolling and leasing

on North Lazers' Waal all eelfare week by the Jukar Yoick's and as soon as they

saw her meander by that marritime way in her grasswinter's weeds and twigged who

was under her archdeaconess bonnet, Avondale's fish and Clarence's poison,

sedges an to aneber, Wit-uponCrutches to Master Bates: Between our two

southsates and the granite they're warming, or her face has been lifted or Alp

has doped!

But what was the game in her mixed baggyrhatty? Just the tembo in her tumbo or

pilipili from her pepperpot? Saas and taas and specis bizaas. And where in

thunder did she plunder? Fore the battle or efter the ball? I want to get it

frisk from the soorce. I aubette my bearb it's worth while poaching on! Shake it

up, do, do! That's a good old son of a ditch! I promise I'll make it worth your

while. And I don't mean maybe. Nor yet with a goodfor. Spey me pruth and I'll

tale you true.

Well, arundgirond in a waveney lyne aringarouma she pattered and swung and

sidled, dribbling her boulder through narrowa mosses, the diliskydrear on our

drier side and the vilde vetchvine agin us, curara here, careero there, not

knowing which medway or weser to strike it, edereider, making chattahoochee all

to her ain chichiu, like Santa Claus at the cree of the pale and puny, nistling

to hear for their tiny hearties, her arms encircling Isolabella, then running

with reconciled Romas and Reims, on like a lech to be off like a dart, then

bathing Dirty Hans' spatters with spittle, with a Christmas box apiece for aisch

and iveryone of her childer, the birthday gifts they dreamt they gabe her, the

spoiled she fleetly laid at our door! On the matt, by the pourch and inunder the

cellar. The rivulets ran aflod to see, the glashaboys, the pollynooties. Out of

the paunschaup on to the pyre. And they all about her, juvenile leads and

ingenuinas, from the slime of their slums and artesaned wellings, rickets and

riots, like the Smyly boys at their vicereine's levee. Vivi vienne, little

Annchen! Vielo Anna, high life! Sing us a sula, O, susuria! Ausone sidulcis!

Hasn't she tambre! Chipping her and raising a bit of a chir or a jary every dive

she'd neb in her culdee sacco of wabbash she raabed and reach out her maundy

meerschaundize, poor souvenir as per ricorder and all for sore aringarung,

stinkers and heelers, laggards and primelads, her furzeborn sons and

dribblederry daughters, a thousand and one of them, and wickerpotluck for each

of them. For evil and ever. And kiks the buch. A tinker's bann and a barrow to

boil his billy for Gipsy Lee; a cartridge of cockaleekie soup for Chummy the

Guardsman; for sulky Pender's acid nephew deltod drops, curiously strong; a

cough and a rattle and wildrose cheeks for poor Piccolina Petite MacFarlane; a

jigsaw puzzle of needles and pins and blankets and shins between them for

Isabel, Jezebel and Llewelyn Mmarriage; a brazen nose and pigiron mittens for

Johnny Walker Beg; a papar flag of the saints and stripes for Kevineen O'Dea; a

puffpuff for Pudge Craig and a nightmarching hare for Techertim Tombigby;

waterleg and gumboots each for Bully Hayes and Hurricane Hartigan; a prodigal

heart and fatted calves for Buck Jones, the pride of Clonliffe; a loaf of bread

and a father's early aim for Val from Skibereen; a jauntingcar for Larry Doolin,

the Ballyclee jackeen; a seasick trip on a government ship for Teague

O'Flanagan; a louse and trap for Jerry Coyle; slushmincepies for Andy Mackenzie;

a hairclip and clackdish for Penceless Peter; that twelve sounds look for G. V.

Brooke; a drowned doll, to face downwards for modest Sister Anne Mortimer; altar

falls for Blanchisse's bed; Wildairs' breechettes for Magpeg Woppington; to Sue

Dot a big eye; to Sam Dash a false step; snakes in clover, picked and scotched,

and a vaticanned viper catcher's visa for Patsy Presbys; a reiz every morning

for Standfast Dick and a drop every minute for Stumblestone Davy; scruboak beads

for beatified Biddy; two appletweed stools for Eva Mobbely; for Saara Philpot a

jordan vale tearorne; a pretty box of Pettyfib's Powder for Eileen Aruna to

whiten her teeth and outflash Helen Arhone; a whippingtop for Eddy Lawless; for

Kitty Coleraine of Butterman's Lane a penny wise for her foolish pitcher; a

putty shovel for Terry the Puckaun; an apotamus mask for Promoter Dunne; a

niester egg with a twicedated shell and a dynamight right for Pavl the Curate; a

collera morbous for Mann in the Cloack; a starr and girton for Draper and Deane;

for Will-of-the-Wisp and Barny-the-Bark two mangolds noble to sweeden their

bitters; for Oliver Bound a way in his frey; for Seumas, thought little, a crown

he feels big; a tibertine's pile with a Congoswood cross on the back for Sunny

Twimjim; a praises be and spare me days for Brian-the Bravo; penteplenty of pity

with lubilashings of lust for Olona Lena Magdalena; for Camilla, Dromilla,

Ludmilla, Mamilla, a bucket, a packet, a book and a pillow; for Nancy Shannon a

Tuami brooch; for Dora Riparia Hopeandwater a cooling douche and a warmingpan; a

pair of Blarney braggs for Wally Meagher; a hairpin slatepencil for Elsie Oram

to scratch her toby, doing her best with her volgar fractions; an old age

pension for Betty Bellezza; a bag of the blues for Funny Fitz; a Missa pro Messa

for Taff de Taff; Jill, the spoon of a girl, for Jack, the broth of a boy; a

Rogerson Crusoe's Friday fast for Caducus Angelus Rubiconstein; three hundred

and sixtysix poplin tyne for revery warp in the weaver's woof for Victor

Hugonot; a stiff steaded rake and good varians muck for Kate the Cleaner; a hole

in the ballad for Hosty; two dozen of cradles for J.F.X.P. Coppinger; tenpounten

on the pop for the daulphins born with five spoiled squibs for Infanta; a letter

to last a lifetime for Maggi beyond by the ashpit; the heftiest frozenmeat woman

from Lusk to Livienbad for Felim the Ferry; spas and speranza and symposium's

syrup for decayed and blind and gouty Gough; a change of naves and joys of ills

for Armoricus Tristram Amoor Saint Lawrence; a guillotine shirt for Reuben

Redbreast and hempen suspendeats for Brennan on the Moor; an oakanknee for

Conditor Sawyer and musquodoboits for Great Tropical Scott; a C3 peduncle for

Karmalite Kane; a sunless map of the month, including the sword and stamps, for

Shemus O'Shaun the Post; a jackal with hide for Browne but Nolan; a stonecold

shoulder for Donn Joe Vance; all lock and no stable for Honorbright

Merreytrickx; a big drum for Billy Dunboyne; a guilty goldeny bellows, below me

blow me,for Ida Ida and a hushaby rocker,Elletrouvetout,for Who-issilvier -

Where-is-he?; whatever you like to swilly to swash, Yuinness or Yennessy, Laagen

or Niger, for Festus King and Roaring Peter and Frisky Shorty and Treacle Tom

and O. B. Behan and Sully the Thug and Master Magrath and Peter Cloran and

O'Delawarr Rossa and Nerone MacPacem and whoever you chance to meet knocking

around; and a pig's bladder balloon for Selina Susquehanna Stakelum. But what

did she give to Pruda Ward and Katty Kanel and Peggy Quilty and Briery Brosna

and Teasy Kieran and Ena Lappin and Muriel Maassy and Zusan Camac and Melissa

Bradogue and Flora Ferns and Fauna Fox-Goodman and Grettna Greaney and Penelope

Inglesante and Lezba Licking like Leytha Liane and Roxana Rohan with Simpatica

Sohan and Una Bina Laterza and Trina La Mesme and Philomena O'Farrell and Irmak

Elly and Josephine Foyle and Snakeshead Lily and Fountainoy Laura and Marie

Xavier Agnes Daisy Frances de Sales Macleay? She gave them ilcka madre's

daughter a moonflower and a bloodvein: but the grapes that ripe before reason to

them that devide the vinedress. So on Izzy, her shamemaid, love shone befond her

tears as from Shem, her penmight, life past befoul his prime.

My colonial, wardha bagful! A bakereen's dusind with tithe tillies to boot.

That's what you may call a tale of a tub ! And Hibernonian market! All that and

more under one crinoline envelope if you dare to break the porkbarrel seal. No

wonder they'd run from her pison plague. Throw us your hudson soap for the

honour of Clane! The wee taste the water left. I'll raft it back, first thing in

the marne. Merced mulde! Ay, and don't forget the reckitts I lohaned you. You've

all the swirls your side of the current. Well, am I to blame for that if I have?

Who said you're to blame for that if you have? You're a bit on the sharp side.

I'm on the wide. Only snuffers' cornets drifts my way that the cracka dvine

chucks out of his cassock, with her estheryear's marsh narcissus to make him

recant his vanitty fair. Foul strips of his chinook's bible I do be reading,

dodwell disgustered but chickled with chuckles at the tittles is drawn on the

tattlepage. Senior ga dito: Faciasi Omo! E omo fu fo. Ho! Ho! Senior ga dito:

Faciasi Hidamo! Hidamo se ga facess. Ha! Ha! And Die Windermere Dichter and

Lefanu (Sheridan's) old House by the Coachyard and Mill (J.) On Woman with Ditto

on the Floss. Ja, a swamp for Altmuehler and a stone for his flossies ! I know

how racy they move his wheel. My hands are blawcauld between isker and suda like

that piece of pattern chayney there, lying below. Or where is it? Lying beside

the sedge I saw it. Hoangho, my sorrow, I've lost it! Aimihi! With that turbary

water who could see? So near and yet so far! But O, gihon! I lovat a gabber. I

could listen to maure and moravar again. Regn onder river. Flies do your float.

Thick is the life for mere.

Well, you know or don't you kennet or haven't I told you every telling has a

taling and that's the he and the she of it. Look, look, the dusk is growing! My

branches lofty are taking root. And my cold cher's gone ashley. Fieluhr? Filou!

What age is at? It saon is late. 'Tis endless now senne eye or erewone last saw

Waterhouse's clogh. They took it asunder, I hurd thum sigh. When will they

reassemble it? O, my back, my back, my bach! I'd want to go to Aches-les-Pains.

Pingpong! There's the Belle for Sexaloitez! And Concepta de Send-us-pray! Pang!

Wring out the clothes! Wring in the dew! Godavari, vert the showers! And grant

thaya grace! Aman. Will we spread them here now? Ay, we will. Flip ! Spread on

your bank and I'll spread mine on mine. Flep! It's what I'm doing. Spread ! It's

churning chill. Der went is rising. I'll lay a few stones on the hostel sheets.

A man and his bride embraced between them. Else I'd have sprinkled and folded

them only. And I'll tie my butcher's apron here. It's suety yet. The strollers

will pass it by. Six shifts, ten kerchiefs, nine to hold to the fire and this

for the code, the convent napkins,twelve, one baby's shawl. Good mother Jossiph

knows, she said. Whose head? Mutter snores? Deataceas! Wharnow are alle her

childer, say? In kingdome gone or power to come or gloria be to them farther?

Allalivial, allalluvial! Some here, more no more, more again lost alla stranger.

I've heard tell that same brooch of the Shannons was married into a family in

Spain. And all the Dunders de Dunnes in Markland's Vineland beyond Brendan's

herring pool takes number nine in yangsee's hats. And one of Biddy's beads went

bobbing till she rounded up lost histereve with a marigold and a cobbler's

candle in a side strain of a main drain of a manzinahurries off Bachelor's Walk.

But all that's left to the last of the Meaghers in the loup of the years

prefixed and between is one kneebuckle and two hooks in the front. Do you tell

me. that now? I do in troth. Orara por Orbe and poor Las Animas! Ussa, Ulla,

we're umbas all! Mezha, didn't you hear it a deluge of times, ufer and ufer,

respund to spond? You deed, you deed! I need, I need! It's that irrawaddyng I've

stoke in my aars. It all but husheth the lethest zswound. Oronoko ! What's your

trouble? Is that the great Finnleader himself in his joakimono on his statue

riding the high hone there forehengist? Father of Otters, it is himself! Yonne

there! Isset that? On Fallareen Common? You're thinking of Astley's

Amphitheayter where the bobby restrained you making sugarstuck pouts to the

ghostwhite horse of the Peppers. Throw the cobwebs from your eyes, woman, and

spread your washing proper! It's well I know your sort of slop. Flap! Ireland

sober is Ireland stiff Lord help you, Maria, full of grease, the load is with

me! Your prayers. I sonht zo! Madammangut! Were you lifting your elbow, tell us,

glazy cheeks, in Conway's Carrigacurra canteen? Was I what, hobbledyhips? Flop!

Your rere gait's creakorheuman bitts your butts disagrees. Amn't I up since the

damp tawn, marthared mary allacook, with Corrigan's pulse and varicoarse veins,

my pramaxle smashed, Alice Jane in decline and my oneeyed mongrel twice run

over, soaking and bleaching boiler rags, and sweating cold, a widow like me, for

to deck my tennis champion son, the laundryman with the lavandier flannels? You

won your limpopo limp fron the husky hussars when Collars and Cuffs was heir to

the town and your slur gave the stink to Carlow. Holy Scamander, I sar it again!

Near the golden falls. Icis on us! Seints of light! Zezere! Subdue your noise,

you hamble creature! What is it but a blackburry growth or the dwyergray ass

them four old codgers owns. Are you meanam Tarpey and Lyons and Gregory? I meyne

now, thank all, the four of them, and the roar of them, that draves that stray

in the mist and old Johnny MacDougal along with them. Is that the Poolbeg

flasher beyant, pharphar, or a fireboat coasting nyar the Kishtna or a glow I

behold within a hedge or my Garry come back from the Indes? Wait till the

honeying of the lune, love! Die eve, little eve, die! We see that wonder in your

eye. We'll meet again, we'll part once more. The spot I'll seek if the hour

you'll find. My chart shines high where the blue milk's upset. Forgivemequick,

I'm going! Bubye! And you, pluck your watch, forgetmenot. Your evenlode. So save

to jurna's end! My sights are swimming thicker on me by the shadows to this

place. I sow home slowly now by own way, moyvalley way. Towy I too, rathmine.

Ah, but she was the queer old skeowsha anyhow, Anna Livia, trinkettoes! And sure

he was the quare old buntz too, Dear Dirty Dumpling, foostherfather of fingalls

and dotthergills. Gammer and gaffer we're all their gangsters. Hadn't he seven

dams to wive him? And every dam had her seven crutches. And every crutch had its

seven hues. And each hue had a differing cry. Sudds for me and supper for you

and the doctor's bill for Joe John. Befor! Bifur! He married his markets, cheap

by foul, I know, like any Etrurian Catholic Heathen, in their pinky limony

creamy birnies and their turkiss indienne mauves. But at milkidmass who was the

spouse? Then all that was was fair. Tys Elvenland ! Teems of times and happy

returns. The seim anew. Ordovico or viricordo. Anna was, Livia is, Plurabelle's

to be. Northmen's thing made southfolk's place but howmulty plurators made

eachone in person? Latin me that, my trinity scholard, out of eure sanscreed

into oure eryan! Hircus Civis Eblanensis! He had buckgoat paps on him, soft ones

for orphans. Ho, Lord ! Twins of his bosom. Lord save us! And ho! Hey? What all

men. Hot? His tittering daughters of. Whawk?

Can't hear with the waters of. The chittering waters of. Flittering bats,

fieldmice bawk talk. Ho! Are you not gone ahome? What Thom Malone? Can't hear

with bawk of bats, all thim liffeying waters of. Ho, talk save us ! My foos

won't moos. I feel as old as yonder elm. A tale told of Shaun or Shem? All

Livia's daughtersons. Dark hawks hear us. Night! Night! My ho head halls. I feel

as heavy as yonder stone. Tell me of John or Shaun? Who were Shem and Shaun the

living sons or daughters of? Night now! Tell me, tell me, tell me, elm! Night

night! Telmetale of stem or stone. Beside the rivering waters of,

hitherandthithering waters of. Night!


	9. Chapter 9

Every evening at lighting up o'clock sharp and until further notice in Feenichts

Playhouse. (Bar and conveniences always open, Diddlem Club douncestears.)

Entrancings: gads, a scrab; the quality, one large shilling. Newly billed for

each wickeday perfumance. Somndoze massinees. By arraignment, childream's hours,

expercatered. Jampots, rinsed porters, taken in token. With nightly

redistribution of parts and players by the puppetry producer and daily dubbing

of ghosters, with the benedict;on of the Holy Genesius Archimimus and under the

distinguished patronage of their Elderships the Oldens from the four coroners of

Findrias, Murias, Gorias and Falias, Messoirs the Coarbs, Clive Sollis, Galorius

Kettle, Pobiedo Lancey and Pierre Dusort, while the Caesar-in-Chief looks. On.

Sennet. As played to the Adelphi by the Brothers Bratislavoff (Hyrcan and

Haristobulus), after humpteen dumpteen revivals. Before ah the King's Hoarsers

with all the Queen's Mum. And wordloosed over seven seas crowdblast in

cellelleneteutoslavzendlatinsoundscript. In four tubbloids. While fern may cald

us until firn make cold. The Mime of Mick, Nick and the Maggies, adopted from

the Ballymooney Bloodriddon Murther by Bluechin Blackdillain (authorways 'Big

Storey'), featuring:

GLUGG (Mr Seumas McQuillad, hear the riddles between the robot in his dress

circular and the gagster in the rogues' gallery), the bold bad bleak boy of the

storybooks, who, when the tabs go up, as we discover, because he knew to mutch,

has been divorced into disgrace court by

THE FLORAS (Girl Scouts from St. Bride's Finishing Establishment, demand

acidulateds), a month's bunch of pretty maidens who, while they pick on her,

their pet peeve, form with valkyrienne licence the guard for

IZOD (Miss Butys Pott, ask the attendantess for a leaflet), a bewitching blonde

who dimples delightfully and is approached in loveliness only by her grateful

sister reflection in a mirror, the cloud of the opal, who, having jilted Glugg,

is being fatally fascinated by

CHUFF (Mr Sean O'Mailey, see the chalk and sanguine pictograph on the safety

drop), the fine frank fairhaired fellow of the fairytales, who wrestles for

tophole with the bold bad bleak boy Glugg,geminally about caps or puds or tog

bags or bog gats or chuting rudskin gunerally or something,until they adumbrace

a pattern of somebody else or other, after which they are both carried off the

set and brought home to be well soaped, sponged and scrubbed again by

ANN (Miss Corrie Corriendo, Grischun scoula, bring the babes, Pieder, Poder and

Turtey, she mistributes mandamus monies, after perdunamento, hendrud aloven

entrees, pulcinellis must not miss our national rooster's rag), their poor

little old mother-inlieu, who is woman of the house, playing opposite to

HUMP (Mr Makeall Gone, read the sayings from Laxdalesaga in the programme about

King Ericus of Schweden and the spirit's whispers in his magical helmet),

cap-a-pipe with watch and topper, coat, crest and supporters, the cause of all

our grievances, the whirl, the flash and the trouble, who, having partially

recovered from a recent impeachment due to egg everlasting, but

throughandthoroughly proconverted, propounded for cyclological, is, studding

sail once more, jibsheets and royals, in the semblance of the substance for the

membrance of the umbrance with the remnance of the emblence reveiling a quemdam

supercargo, of The Rockery, Poopinheavin, engaged in entertaining in his

pilgrimst customhouse at Caherlehome-upon-Eskur those statutory persons

THE CUSTOMERS (Components of the Afterhour Courses at St. Patricius' Academy for

Grownup Gentlemen, consult the annuary, coldporters sibsuction), a bundle of a

dozen of representative locomotive civics, each inn quest of outings, who are

still more sloppily served after every cup final by

SAUNDERSON (Mr Knut Oelsvinger, Tiffsdays off, wouldntstop in bad, imitation of

flatfish, torchbearing supperaape, dud halfsovereign, no chee daily, rolly

pollsies, Glen of the Downs, the Gugnir, his geyswerks, his earsequack, his

lokistroki, o.s.v.), a scherinsheiner and spoilcurate, unconcerned in the

mystery but under the inflounce of the milldieuw and butt of

KATE (Miss Rachel Lea Varian, she tells forkings for baschfellors, under purdah

of card palmer teaput tosspot Madam d'Elta, during the pawses),

kook-and-dishdrudge, whitch believes wanthingthats, whouse be the churchyard or

whorts up the aasgaars, the show must go on.

Time: the pressant.

With futurist onehorse balletbattle pictures and the Pageant of Past History

worked up with animal variations amid everglaning mangrovemazes and

beorbtracktors by Messrs Thud and Blunder. Shadows by the film folk, masses by

the good people. Promptings by Elanio Vitale. Longshots, upcloses, outblacks and

stagetolets by Hexenschuss, Coachmaher, Incubone and Rocknarrag. Creations

tastefully designed by Madame Berthe Delamode. Dances arranged by Harley Quinn

and Coollimbeina. Jests, jokes, jigs and jorums for the Wake lent from the

properties of the late cemented Mr T. M. Finnegan R.I.C. Lipmasks and hairwigs

by Ouida Nooikke. Limes and Floods by Crooker and Toll. Kopay pibe by Kappa

Pedersen. Hoed Pine hat with twentyfour ventholes by Morgen. Bosse and stringbag

from Heteroditheroe's and All Ladies' presents. Tree taken for grafted. Rock

rent. Phenecian blends and Sourdanian doofpoosts by Shauvesourishe and

Wohntbedarft. The oakmulberryeke with silktrick twomesh from Shop-Sowry,

seedsmanchap. Grabstone beg from General Orders Mailed. The crack (that's Cork!)

by a smoker from the gods. The interjection (Buckley!) by the fire ment in the

pit. Accidental music providentially arranged by L'Archet and Laccorde.

Melodiotiosities in purefusion by the score. To start with in the beginning, we

need hirtly bemark, a community prayer, everyone for himself, and to conclude

with as an exodus, we think it well to add, a chorale in canon, good for us all

for us all us all all. Songs betune the acts by the ambiamphions of Annapolis,

Joan MockComic, male soprano, and Jean Souslevin, bass noble, respectively: O,

Mester Sogermon, ef thes es whot ye deux, then I'm not surpleased ye want that

bottle of Sauvequipeu and Oh Off Nunch Der Rasche Ver Lasse Mitsch Nitscht. Till

the summit scenes of climbacks castastrophear, The Bearded Mountain (Polymop

Baretherootsch), and The River Romps to Nursery (Maidykins in Undiform). The

whole thugogmagog, including the portions understood to be oddmitted as the

results of the respective titulars neglecting to produce themselves, to be wound

up for an afterenactment by a Magnificent Transformation Scene showing the

Radium Wedding of Neid and Moorning and the Dawn of Peace, Pure, Perfect and

Perpetual, Waking the Weary of the World.

An argument follows.

Chuffy was a nangel then and his soard fleshed light like likening. Fools top !

Singty, sangty, meekly loose, defendy nous from prowlabouts. Make a shine on the

curst. Emen.

But the duvlin sulph was in Glugger, that lost-to-lurning. Punct. He was

sbuffing and sputing, tussing like anisine, whipping his eyesoult and gnatsching

his teats over the brividies from existers and the outher liubbocks of life. He

halth kelchy chosen a clayblade and makes prayses to his three of clubs. To part

from these, my corsets, is into overlusting fear. Acts of feet, hoof and

jarrety: athletes longfoot. Djowl, uphere !

Aminxt that nombre of evelings, but how pierceful in their sojestiveness were

those first girly stirs, with zitterings of flight released and twinglings of

twitchbells in rondel after, with waverings that made shimmershake rather

naightily all the duskcended airs and shylit beaconings from shehind hims back.

Sammy, call on. Mirrylamb, she was shuffering all the diseasinesses of the

unherd of. Mary Louisan Shousapinas ! If Arck could no more salve his agnols

from the wiles of willy wooly woolf! If all the airish signics of her dipandump

helpabit from an Father Hogam till the Mutther Masons could not that Glugg to

catch her by the calour of her brideness! Not Rose, Sevilla nor Citronelle; not

Esmeralde, Pervinca nor Indra; not Viola even nor all of them four themes over.

But, the monthage stick in the melmelode jawr, I am (twintomine) all thees

thing. Up tighty in the front, down again on the loose, drim and drumming on her

back and a pop from her whistle. What is that, O holytroopers? Isot givin yoe?

Up he stulpled, glee you gees,with search a fling did die near sea, beamy owen

and calmy hugh and if you what you my call for me I will wishyoumaycull for you.

And they are met, face a facing. They are set, force to force. And no such

Copenhague-Marengo was less so fated for a fall since in Glenasmole of Smiling

Thrushes Patch Whyte passed O'Sheen ascowl.

Arrest thee, scaldbrother! came the evangelion, sabre accusant, from all Saint

Joan's Wood to kill or maim him, and be dumm but ill s'arrested. Et would

proffer to his delected one the his trifle from the grass.

A space. Who are you? The cat's mother. A time. What do you lack? The look of a

queen.

But what is that which is one going to prehend? Seeks, buzzling is brains, the

feinder.

The howtosayto itiswhatis hemustwhomust worden schall. A darktongues, kunning. O

theoperil ! Ethiaop lore, the poor lie. He askit of the hoothed fireshield but

it was untergone into the matthued heaven. He soughed it from the luft but that

bore ne mark ne message. He luked upon the bloomingrund where ongly his corns

were growning. At last he listed back to beckline how she pranked alone so

johntily. The skand for schooling.

With nought a wired from the wordless either.

Item. He was hardset then. He wented to go (somewhere) while he was weeting.

Utem. He wished to grieve on the good persons, that is the four gentlemen. Otem.

And it was not a long time till he was feeling true forim he was goodda purssia

and it was short after that he was fooling mehaunt to mehynte he was an injine

ruber. Etem. He was at his thinker's aunts to give (the four gentlemen) the

presence (of a curpse). And this is what he would be willing. He fould the

fourd; they found the hurtled stones; they fell ill with the gravy duck: and he

sod town with the roust of the meast. Atem.

Towhere byhangs ourtales.

Ah ho ! This poor Glugg! It was so said of him about of his old fontmouther.

Truly deplurabel ! A dire, O dire ! And all the freightfullness whom he

inhebited after his colline born janitor. Sometime towerable! With that hehry

antlets on him and the baublelight bulching out of his sockets whiling away she

sprankled his allover with her noces of interregnation: How do you do tha-t lack

a lock and pass the poker, please? And bids him tend her, lute and airly. Sing,

sweetharp, thing to me anone! So that Glugg, the poor one, in that limbopool

which was his subnesciousness he could scares of all knotknow whither his

morrder had bourst a blabber or if the vogalstones that hit his tynpan was that

mearly his skoll missed her. Misty's trompe or midst his flooting? Ah, ho!

Cicely, awe!

The youngly delightsome frilles-in-pleyurs are now showen drawen, if bud one,

or, if in florileague, drawens up consociately at the hinder sight of their

commoner guardian. Her boy fiend or theirs, if they are so plurielled, cometh up

as a trapadour, sinking how he must fand for himself by gazework what their

colours wear as they are all showen drawens up. Tireton, cacheton, tireton, ba!

Doth that not satisfy youth, sir? Quanty purty bellas, here, Madama Lifay! And

what are you going to charm them to, Madama, do say? Cinderynelly angled her

slipper; it was cho chiny yet braught her a groom. He will angskt of them from

their commoner guardian at next lineup (who is really the rapier of the two

though thother brother can hold his own, especially for he bandished it with his

hand the hold time, mamain, a simply gracious: Mi, O la !), and reloose that

thong off his art: Hast thou feel liked carbunckley ones? Apun which his poohoor

pricoxity theirs is a little tittertit of hilarity (Lad-o'-me-soul!

Lad-o'-me-soul, see!) and the wordchary is atvoiced ringsoundinly by their toots

ensembled, though not meaning to be clever, but just with a shrug of their hips

to go to troy and harff a freak at himself by all that story to the

ulstramarines. Otherwised, holding their noises, they insinuate quiet private,

Ni, he make peace in his preaches and play with esteem.

Warewolff! Olff! Toboo!

So olff for his topheetuck the ruck made raid, aslick aslegs would run; and he

ankered on his hunkers with the belly belly prest. Asking: What's my

muffinstuffinaches for these times? To weat: Breath and bother and whatarcurss.

Then breath more bother and more whatarcurss. Then no breath no bother but

worrawarrawurms. And Shim shallave shome.

As Rigagnolina to Mountagnone, what she meaned he could not can. All she meaned

was golten sylvup, all she meaned was some Knight's ploung jamn. It's driving

her dafft like he's so dumnb. If he'd lonely ta!k instead of only gawk as

thought yateman hat stuck hits stick althrough his spokes and if he woold nut

wolly so! Hee. Speak, sweety bird! Mitzymitzy! Though I did ate tough turf I'm

not the bogdoxy.

- Have you monbreamstone?

- No.

- or Hellfeuersteyn?

- No.

- Or Van Diemen's coral pearl?

- No.

He has lost.

Off to clutch, Glugg! Forwhat! Shape your reres, Glugg! Foreweal! Ring we round,

Chuff! Fairwell! Chuffchuff's inners even. All's rice with their whorl!

Yet, ah tears, who can her mater be? She's promised he'd eye her. To try up her

pretti. But now it's so longed and so fared and so forth. Jerry for jauntings.

Alabye! Fled.

The flossies all and mossies all they drooped upon her draped brimfall. The

bowknots, the showlots, they wilted into woeblots. The pearlagraph, the

pearlagraph, knew whitchly whether to weep or laugh. For always down in

Carolinas lovely Dinahs vaunt their view.

Poor Isa sits a glooming so gleaming in the gloaming; the tincelles a touch

tarnished wind no lovelinoise awound her swan's. Hey, lass! Woefear gleam she so

glooming, this pooripathete I solde? Her beauman's gone of a cool. Be good

enough to symperise. If he's at anywhere she's therefor to join him. If it's to

nowhere she's going to too. Buf if he'll go to be a son to France's she'll stay

daughter of Clare. Bring tansy, throw myrtle, strew rue, rue, rue. She is fading

out like Journee's clothes so you can't see her now. Still we know how Day the

Dyer works, in dims and deeps and dusks and darks. And among the shades that

Eve's now wearing she'll meet anew fiancy, tryst and trow. Mammy was, Mimmy is,

Minuscoline's to be. In the Dee dips a dame and the dame desires a demselle but

the demselle dresses dolly and the dolly does a dulcydamble. The same renew. For

though she's unmerried she'll after truss up and help that hussyband how to hop.

Hip it and trip it and chirrub and sing. Lord Chuffy's sky sheraph and Glugg's

got to swing.

So and so, toe by toe, to and fro they go round, for they are the ingelles,

scattering nods as girls who may, for they are an angel's garland.

Catchmire stockings, libertyed garters, shoddyshoes, quicked out with selver.

Pennyfair caps on pinnyfore frocks and a ring on her fomefing finger. And they

leap so looply, looply, as they link to light. And they look so loovely,

loovelit, noosed in a nuptious night. Withasly glints in. Andecoy glants out.

They ramp it a little, a lessle, a lissle. Then rompride round in rout.

Say them all but tell them apart, cadenzando coloratura! R is Rubretta and A is

Arancia, Y is for Yilla and N for greeneriN. B is Boyblue with odalisque O while

W waters the fleurettes of novembrance. Though they're all but merely a

schoolgirl yet these way went they. I' th' view o' th'avignue dancing goes

entrancing roundly. Miss Oodles of Anems before the Luvium doeslike. So. And

then again doeslike. So. And miss Endles of Eons efter Dies of Eirae doeslike.

So. And then again doeslike. So. The many wiles of Winsure.

The grocer's bawd she slips her hand in the haricot bag, the lady in waiting

sips her sup from the paraffin can, Mrs Wildhare Quickdoctor helts her skelts up

the casuaway the flasht instinct she herds if a tinkle of tunder, the widow

Megrievy she knits cats' cradles, this bountiful actress leashes a harrier under

her tongue, and here's the girl who she's kneeled in coldfashion and she's told

her priest (spt !) she's pot on a chap (chp !) and this lass not least, this

rickissime woman, who she writes foot fortunes money times over in the nursery

dust with her capital thumb. Buzz. All runaway sheep bound back bopeep, trailing

their teenes behind them. And these ways wend they. And those ways went they.

Winnie, Olive and Beatrice, Nelly and Ida, Amy and Rue. Here they come back, all

the gay pack, for they are the florals, from foncey and pansey to papavere's

blush, foresake-me-nought, while there's leaf there's hope, with primtim's ruse

and marrymay's blossom, all the flowers of the ancelles' garden.

But vicereversing thereout from those palms of perfection to anger arbour,

treerack monatan, scroucely out of scout of ocean, virid with woad, what

tornaments of complementary rages rocked the divlun from his punchpoll to his

tummy's shentre as he displaid all the oathword science of his visible disgrace.

He was feeling so funny and floored for the cue, all over which girls as he

don't know whose hue. If goosseys gazious would but fain smile him a smile he

would be fondling a praise he ate some nice bit of fluff. But no geste reveals

the unconnouth. They're all odds against him, the beasties. Scratch. Start.

He dove his head into Wat Murrey, gave Stewart Ryall a puck on the plexus,

wrestled a hurry-come-union with the Gillie Beg, wiped all his sinses, martial

and menial, out of Shrove Sundy MacFearsome, excremuncted as freely as any

frothblower into MacIsaac, had a belting bout, chaste to chaste, with McAdoo

about nothing and, childhood's age being aye the shameleast, tel a Tartaran

tastarin toothsome tarrascone tourtoun, vestimentivorous chlamydophagian,

imbretellated himself for any time un tellable with what hung over to the

Machonochie Middle from the MacSiccaries of the Breeks. Home!

Allwhile, moush missuies from mungy monsie, preying in his mind, son of

Everallin, within himself, he swure. Macnoon maggoty mag! Cross of a coppersmith

bishop! He would split. He do big squeal like holy Trichepatte. Seek hells where

from yank islanders the petriote's absolation. Mocknitza! Genik! He take skiff

come first dagrene day overwide tumbler, rough and dark, till when bow of the

shower show of the bower with three shirts and a wind, pagoda permettant,

crookolevante, the bruce, the coriolano and the ignacio. From prudals to the

secular but from the cumman to the nowter. Byebye, Brassolis, I'm breaving! Our

war, Dully Gray! A conansdream of lodascircles, he here schlucefinis. Gelchasser

no more! Mischnary for the minestrary to all the sems of Aram. Shimach, eon of

Era. Mum's for's maxim, ban's for's book and Dodgesome Dora for hedgehung

sheolmastress. And Unkel Silanse coach in diligence. Disconnection of the

succeeding. He wholehog himself for carberry banishment care of Pencylmania,

Bretish Armerica, to melt Mrs Gloria of the Bunkers' Trust, recorporated,

(prunty!) by meteoromancy and linguified heissrohgin, quit to hail a hurry

laracor and catch the Paname-Turricum and regain that absendee tarry easty, his

citta immediata, by an alley and detour with farecard awailable getrennty years.

Right for Rovy the Roder. From the safe side of distance! Libera, nostalgia!

Beate Laurentie O'Tuli, Euro pra nobis! Every monk his own cashel where every

little ligger is his own liogotenente with inclined jambs in full purview to his

pronaose and to the deretane at his reredoss. Fuisfinister, fuyerescaper! He

would, with the greatest of ease, before of weighting midhook, by dear home

trashold on the raging canal, for othersites of Jorden, (heave a hevy,

waterboy!) make one of hissens with a knockonacow and a chow collegions and fire

off, gheol ghiornal, foull subustioned mullmud, his farced epistol to the

hibruws. From Cernilius slomtime prepositus of Toumaria to the clutch in

Anteach. Salvo! Ladigs and jointuremen! No more turdenskaulds! Free leaves for

ebribadies! All tinsammon in the yord! With harm and aches till farther alters!

Wild primates not stop him frem at rearing a writing in handy antics. Nom de

plume! Gout strap Fenlanns! And send Jarge for Mary Inklenders! And daunt you

logh if his vineshanky's schwemmy! For he is the general, make no mistake in he.

He is General Jinglesome.

Go in for scribenery with the satiety of arthurs in S.P.Q. and inform to

the old sniggering publicking press and its nation of sheepcopers about the

whole plighty troth between them, malady of milady made melodi of malodi, she,

the lalage of lyonesses, and him, her knave arrant. To Wildrose La Gilligan from

Croppy Crowhore. For all within crystal range.

Ukalepe. Loathers' leave. Had Days. Nemo in Patria. The Luncher Out. Skilly and

Carubdish. A Wondering Wreck. From the Mermaids' Tavern. Bullyfamous.

Naughtsycalves. Mother of Misery. Walpurgas Nackt.

Maleesh! He would bare to untired world of Leimuncononnulstria (and what a strip

poker globbtrottel they pairs would looks!) how wholefallows, his guffer, the

sabbatarian (might faction split his beard!), he too had a great big oh in the

megafundum of his tomashunders and how her Lettyshape, his gummer, that

congealed sponsar, she had never cessed at waking malters among the jemassons

since the duft that meataxe delt her made her microchasm as gap as down low. So

they fished in the kettle and fought free and if she bit his tailibout all hat

tiffin for thea. He would jused sit it all write down just as he would jused set

it up all writhefully rate in blotch and void, yielding to no man in hymns

ignorance,seeing how heartsilly sorey he was, owning to the condrition of his

bikestool. And, reading off his fleshskin and writing with his quillbone,

fillfull ninequires with it for his auditers, Caxton and Pollock, a most

moraculous jeeremyhead sindbook for all the peoples, under the presidency of the

suchess of sceaunonsceau, a hadtobe heldin, thoroughly enjoyed by many so meny

on block at Boyrut season and for their account ottorly admired by her husband

in sole intimacy, about whose told his innersense and the grusomehed's yoeureeke

of his spectrescope and why he was off colour and how he was ambothed upon by

the very spit of himself, first on the cheekside by Michelangelo and, besouns

thats, over on the owld jowly side by Bill C. Babby, and the suburb's formule

why they provencials drollo eggspilled him out of his homety dometry

narrowedknee domum (osco de basco de pesco de bisco!) because all his creature

comfort was an omulette finas erbas in an ark finis orbe and, no master how

mustered, mind never mend, he could neither swuck in nonneither swimp in the

flood of cecialism and the best and schortest way of blacking out a caughtalock

of all the sorrors of Sexton until he would accoster her coume il fou in

teto-dous as a wagoner would his mudheeldy wheesindonk at their trist in

Parisise after tourments of tosend years, bread cast out on waters, making goods

at mutuurity, Mondamoiseau of Casanuova and Mademoisselle from Armentires.

Neblonovi's Nivonovio! Nobbio and Nuby in ennoviacion! Occitantitempoli! He

would si through severalls of sanctuaries maywhatmay mightwhomight so as to meet

somewhere,if produced,on a demi panssion for his whole lofetime, payment in goo

to slee music and poisonal comfany, following which, like Ipsey Secumbe, when he

fingon to foil the fluter, she could have all the g. s. M. she moohooed after

fore and rickwards to herslF, including science of sonorous silence, while he,

being brung up on soul butter, have recourse of course to poetry. With tears for

his coronaichon, such as engines weep. Was liffe worth leaving? Nej !

Tholedoth, treetrene! Zokrahsing, stone! Arty, reminiscensitive, at bandstand

finale on grand carriero, dreaming largesse of lifesighs over early lived offs

- all old Sators of the Sowsceptre highly nutritius family histrionic,

genitricksling with Avus and Avia, that simple pair, and descendant down on

veloutypads by a vuncular process to Nurus and Noverca,those notorious

nepotists, circumpictified in their sobrine census, patriss all of them by the

glos on their germane faces and their socerine eyes like transparents of

vitricus, patruuts to a man, the archimade levirs of his ekonome world. Remember

thee, castle throwen? Ones propsperups treed, now stohong baroque. And oil paint

use a pumme if yell trace me there title to where was a hovel not a havel (the

first rattle of his juniverse) with a tingtumtingling and a next, next and next

(gin a paddy? got a petty? gussies, gif it ope?), while itch ish shome.

- My God, alas, that dear olt tumtum home

Whereof in youthfood port I preyed

Amook the verdigrassy convict vallsall dazes.

And cloitered for amourmeant in thy boosome shede!

His mouthfull of ecstasy (for Shing-Yung-Thing in Shina from Yoruyume across the

Timor Sea), herepong (maladventure !) shot pinging up through the errorooth of

his wisdom (who thought him a Fonar all, feastking of shellies by googling

Lovvey, regally freytherem, eagelly plumed, and wasbut gumboil owrithy prods

wretched some horsery megee plods coffin acid odarkery pluds dense floppens

mugurdy) as thought it had been zawhen intwo. Wholly sanguish blooded up

disconvulsing the fixtures of his fizz. Apang which his tempory chewer med him a

crazy chump of a Haveajube Sillayass. Joshua Croesus, son of Nunn! Though he

shall live for millions of years a life of billions of years, from their

roseaced glows to their violast lustres, he shall not forget that pucking

Pugases. Holihowlsballs and bloody acres! Like gnawthing unheardth !

But, by Jove Chronides, Seed of Summ, after at he had bate his breastplates for,

forforget, forforgetting his birdsplace, it was soon that, that he, that he

rehad himself. By a prayer? No, that comes later. By contrite attrition? Nay,

that we passed. Mid esercizism? So is richt.

And it was so. And Malthos Moramor resumed his soul. With: Go Ferchios off to

Allad out of this! An oldsteinsong. He threwed his fit up to his aers, rolled

his poligone eyes, snivelled from his snose and blew the guff out of his

hornypipe. The hopjoimt jerk of a ladle broom jig that he learned in locofoco

when a redhot turnspite he. Under reign of old Roastin the Bowl Ratskillers,

readyos! Why was that man for he's doin her wrong! Lookery looks, how he's knots

in his entrails! Mookery mooks, it's a grippe of his gripes. Seekeryseeks, why

his biting he's head off? Cokerycokes, it's his spurt of coal. And may his

tarpitch dilute not give him chromitis! For the mauwe that blinks you blank is

mostly Carbo. Where the inflammabilis might pursuive his comburenda with a pure

flame and a true flame and a flame all toogasser, soot. The worst is over. Wait

! And the dubuny Mag may gang to preesses. With Dinny Finneen, me canty, ho! In

the lost of the gleamens. Sousymoust. For he would himself deal a treatment as

might be trusted in anticipation of his inculmination unto fructification for

the major operation. When (pip!) a message interfering intermitting interskips

from them (pet!) on herzian waves, (call her venicey names! call her a stell!) a

butterfly from her zipclasped handbag, a wounded dove astarted from, escaping

out her forecotes. Isle wail for yews, O doherlynt ! The poetesser. And around

its scorched cap she has twilled a twine of flame to let the laitiest know she's

marrid. And pim it goes backballed. Tot burns it so leste. A claribel cumbeck to

errind. Hers before his even, posted ere penned. He's your change, thinkyou

methim. Go daft noon,madden, mind the step. Please stoop O to please. Stop. What

saying? I have soreunder from to him now, dearmate ashore, so, so compleasely

till I can get redressed, which means the end of my stays in the languish of

Tintangle. Is you zealous of mes, brother? Did you boo moiety lowd? You suppoted

to be the on conditiously rejected? Satanly, lade! Can that sobstuff,

whingeywilly! Stop up, mavrone, and sit in my lap, Pepette, though I'd much

rather not. Like things are m. ds. is all in vincibles. Decoded.

Now a run for his money ! Now a dash to her dot ! Old cocker, young crowy

sifadda, sosson. A bran new, speedhount, outstripperous on the wind. Like a waft

to wingweary one or a sos to a coastguard. For directly with his whoop, stop and

an upalepsy didando a tishy, in appreciable less time than it takes a glaciator

to submerger an Atlangthis, was he again, agob, before the trembly ones, a

spark's gap off, doubledasguesched, gotten orlop in a simplasailormade and

shaking the storm out of his hiccups. The smartest vessel you could find would

elazilee him on her knee as her lucky for the Rio Grande. He's a pigtaiI tarr

and if he hadn't got it toothick he'd a telltale tall of his pitcher on a wall

with his photure in the papers for cutting moutonlegs and capers, letting on

he'd jest be japers and his tail cooked up.

Goal! It's one by its length.

Angelinas, hide from light those hues that your sin beau may bring to light!

Though down to your dowerstrip he's bent to knee he maun't know ledgings here.

For a haunting way will go and you need not make your mow. Find the frenge for

frocks and translace it into shocks of such as touch with show and show.

He is guessing at hers for all he is worse, the seagoer. Hark to his wily geeses

goosling by, and playfair, lady ! And note that they who will for exile say can

for dog while them that won't leave ingle end says now for know.

For he faulters how he hates to trouble them without.

But leaving codhead's mitre and the heron's plumes sinistrant to the server of

servants and rex of regums and making a bolderdash for lubberty of speech he

asks not have you seen a match being struck nor is this powder mine but, letting

punplays pass to ernest:

- Haps thee jaoneofergs?

- Nao.

- Haps thee mayjaunties?

- Naohao.

- Haps thee per causes nunsibellies?

- Naohaohao.

- Asky, asky, asky! Gau on! Micaco! Get!

Ping an ping nwan ping pwan pong.

And he did a get, their anayance, and slink his hook away, aleguere come

alaguerre. like a chimista inchamisas, whom the harricana hurries and hots

foots, zingo, zango, segur. To hoots of utskut, urqurd, jamal, qum, yallah,

yawash, yak! For he could ciappacioppachew upon a skarp snakk of pure undefallen

engelsk, melanmoon or tartatortoise, tsukisaki or soppisuppon, as raskly and as

baskly as your cheesechalk cow cudd spanich. Makoto! Whagta kriowday ! Gelagala

nausy is. Yet right divining do not was. Hovobovo hafogate hokidimatzi in

kamicha! He had his sperrits all foulen on him; to vet, most griposly, he was

bedizzled and debuzzled; he had his tristiest cabaleer on; and looked like

bruddy Hal. A shelling a cockshy and be donkey shot at? Or a peso besant to join

the armada?

But, Sin Showpanza, could anybroddy which walked this world with eyes whiteopen

have looked twinsomer than the kerl he left behind him? Candidatus, viridosus,

aurilucens, sinelab? Of all the green heroes everwore coton breiches, the

whitemost, the goldenest! How he stud theirs with himselfs mookst kevinly, and

that anterevolitionary, the churchman childfather from tonsor's tuft to

almonder's toes, a haggiography in duotrigesumy, son soptimost of sire sixtusks,

of Mayaqueenies sign osure, hevnly buddhy time, inwreathed of his near cissies,

a mickly dazzly eely oily with looiscurrals, a soulnetzer by zvesdals

priestessd, their trail the tractive, and dem dandypanies knows de play of de

eyelids, with his gamecox spurts and his smile likequid glue (the suessiest

sourir ever weanling wore), whiles his host of spritties, lusspillerindernees,

they went peahenning a ripidarapidarpad around him, pilgrim prinkips, kerilour

kevinour, in neuchoristic congressulations, quite purringly excited,rpdrpd,

allauding to him by all the licknames in the litany with the terms in which no

little dulsy nayer ever thinks about implying except to her future's year and

sending him perfume most praypuffs to setisfire more then to teasim (shllwe

help, now you've massmuled, you t'rigolect a bit? yismik? yimissy?) that he, the

finehued, the fairhailed, the farahead, might bouchesave unto each but everyone,

asfar as safras durst assune, the havemercyonhurs of his kissier licence.

Meanings: Andure the enjurious till imbetther rer. We know you like Latin with

essies impures, (and your liber as they sea) we certney like gurgles love the

nargleygargley so, arrahbeejee, tell that old frankay boyuk to bellows upthe

tombucky in his tumtum argan and give us a gust of his gushy old. Goof!

Hymnumber twentynine. O, the singing! Happy little girlycums to have adolphted

such an Adelphus! O, the swinginging hopops so goholden! They've come to chant

en chor. They say their salat, the madiens' prayer to the messiager of His

Nabis, prostitating their selfs eachwise and combinedly. Fateha, fold the hands.

Be it honoured, bow the head. May thine evings e'en be blossful ! Even of bliss

! As we so hope for ablution. For the sake of the farbung and of the scent and

of the holiodrops. Amems.

A pause. Their orison arises misquewhite as Osman glory, ebbing wasteward,

leaves to the soul of light its fading silence (allahlah lahlah lah!), a

turquewashed sky. Then:

- Xanthos! Xanthos! Xanthos! We thank to thine, mighty innocent, that diddest

bring it off fuitefuite. Should in ofter years it became about you will after

desk jobduty becoming a bank midland mansioner we and I shall reside with our

obeisant servants among Burke's mobility at La Roseraie, Ailesbury Road. Red

bricks are all hellishly good values if you trust to the roster of ads but we'll

save up ourselves and nab what's nicest and boskiest of timber trees in the

nebohood. Oncaill's plot. Luccombe oaks, Turkish hazels, Greek firs, incense

palm edcedras. The hypsometers of Mount Anville is held to be dying out of

arthataxis but, praise send Larix U' Thule, the wych elm of Manelagh is still

flourishing in the open, because its native of our nature and the seeds was sent

by Fortune. We'll have our private palypeachum pillarposterns for lovesick

letterines fondly affianxed to our front railings and swings, hammocks,

tighttaught balletlines, accomodationnooks and prismic bathboites, to make

Envyeyes mouth water and wonder when they binocular us from their embrassured

windows in our garden rare. Fyat-Fyat shall be our number on the autokinaton and

Chubby in his Chuffs oursforownly chuffeur. T will be waiting for uns as I sold

U at the first antries. Our cousin gourmand, Percy, the pup, will denounce the

sniffnomers of all callers where among our Seemyease Sister, Tabitha, the

ninelived, will extend to the full her hearthy welcome. While the turf and twigs

they tattle. Tintin tintin. Lady Marmela Shortbred will walk in for supper with

her marchpane switch on, her necklace of almonds and her poirette Sundae dress

with bracelets of honey and her cochineal hose with the caramel dancings, the

briskly best from Bootiestown, and her suckingstaff of ivory mint. You mustn't

miss it or you'll be sorry. Charmeuses chloes, glycering juwells, lydialight

fans and puffumed cynarettes. And the Prince Le Monade has been graciously

pleased. His six chocolate pages will run bugling before him and Cococream

toddle after with his sticksword in a pink cushion. We think His Sparkling

Headiness ought to know Lady Marmela. Luisome his for lissome hers. He's not

going to Cork till Cantalamesse or mayhope till Rose Easter or Saint Tibble's

Day. So Niomon knows. The Fomor's in his Fin, the Momor's her and hin. A

paaralone ! A paaralone ! And Dublin's all adin. We'll sing a song of

Singlemonth and you'll too and you'll. Here are notes. There's the key. One two

three. Chours ! So come on, ye wealthy gentrymen wibfrufrocksfull of fun! Thin

thin! Thin thin! Thej olly and thel ively, thou billy with thee coo, for to jog

a jig of a crispness nice and sing a missal too. Hip champouree! Hiphip

champouree! O you longtailed blackman, polk it up behind me ! Hip champouree !

Hiphip champouree! And, jessies, push the pumkik round. Anneliuia!

Since the days of Roamaloose and Rehmoose the pavanos have been strident through

their struts of Chapelldiseut, the vaulsies have meed and youdled through the

purly ooze of Ballybough, many a mismy cloudy has tripped taintily along that

hercourt strayed reelway and the rigadoons have held ragtimed revels on the

platauplain of Grangegorman; and, though since then sterlings and guineas have

been replaced by brooks and lions and some progress has been made on stilts and

the races have come and gone and Thyme, that chef of seasoners, has made his

usual astewte use of endadjustables and whatnot willbe isnor was, those

danceadeils and cancanzanies have come stimmering down for our begayment through

the bedeafdom of po's taeorns, the obcecity of pa's teapucs, as lithe and

limbfree limber as when momie mummed at ma.

Just so stylled with the nattes are their flowerheads now and each of all has a

lovestalk onto herself and the tot of all the tits of their understamens is as

open as he can posably she and is tournesoled straightcut or sidewaist,

accourdant to the coursets of things feminite, towooerds him in heliolatry, so

they may catchcup in their calyzettes, alls they go troping, those parryshoots

from his muscalone pistil, for he can eyespy through them, to their selfcolours,

nevertheleast their tissue peepers, (meaning Mullabury mesh, the time of appling

flowers, a guarded figure of speech, a variety of perfume, a bridawl, seamist

inso one) as leichtly as see saw (O my goodmiss! O my greatmess! O my

prizelestly preshoes!) while, dewyfully as dimb dumbelles, all alisten to his

elixir. Lovelyt!

And they said to him:

- Enchainted, dear sweet Stainusless, young confessor, dearer dearest, we

herehear, aboutobloss, O coelicola, thee salutamt. Pattern of our unschoold,

pageantmaster, deliverer of softmissives, round the world in forty mails, bag,

belt and balmybeam, our barnaboy, our chepachap, with that pampipe in your

putaway, gab borab, when you will be after doing all your sightseeing and

soundhearing and smellsniffing and tastytasting and tenderumstouchings in all

Daneygaul, send us, your adorables, thou overblaseed, a wise and letters play of

all you can ceive, chief celtech chappy, from your holy post now you hast

ascertained ceremonially our names. Unclean you art not. Outcaste thou are not.

Leperstower, the karman's loki, has not blanched at our pollution and your

intercourse at ninety legsplits does not defile.|Untouchable is not the

scarecrown is on you. You are pure. You are pure. You are in your puerity. You

have not brought stinking members into the house of Amanti. Elleb Inam, Titep

Notep, we name them to the Hall of Honour. Your head has been touched by the god

Enel-Rah and your face has been brightened by the goddess Aruc-Ituc. Return,

sainted youngling, and walk once more among us ! The rains of Demani are masikal

as of yere. And Baraza is all aflower. Siker of calmy days. As shiver as shower

can be. Our breed and better class is in brood and bitter pass. Labbeycliath

longs. But we're counting on the cluck. The Great Cackler comes again.

Sweetstaker, Abel lord of all our haloease, we (to be slightly more femmiliar

perhips than is slickly more then nacessory), toutes philomelas as well as mag

delenes, were drawpairs with two pinmarks, BVD and BVD dot, so want lotteries of

ticklets posthastem (you appreciate?) so as to be very dainty, if an isaspell,

and so as to be verily dandydainty, if an ishibilley, of and on, to and for, by

and with, from you. Let the hitback hurry his wayward ere the missive has time

to take herself off, 'twill be o'erthemore willfully intomeet if the coming

offence can send our shudders before. We eem to have being elewhere as tho'

th' had pas'd in our pens. Next to our shrinking selves we love sensitivas

best. For they are the Angles. Brick, fauve, jonquil, sprig, fleet, nocturne,

smiling bruise. For they are an Angle's garment. We will be constant (what a

word!) and bless the day, for whole hours too, yes, for sold long syne as we

shall be heing in our created being of ours elvishness, the day you befell, you

dreadful temptation! Now promisus as at our requisted you will remain ignorant

of all what you hear and, though if whilst disrobing to the edge of risk, (the

bisifings in idolhours that satinfines tootoo!) draw a veil till we next time!

You don't want to peach but bejimboed if ye do! Perhelps. We ernst too may. How

many months or how many years till the myriadth and first become! Bashfulness be

tupped! May he colp, may he colp her, may he mixandmass colp her! Talk with a

hare and you wake of a tartars. That's mus. Says the Law. List! Kicky Lacey, the

pervergined, and Bianca Mutantini, her conversa, drew their fools longth

finnishfurst, Herzog van Vellentam, but me and meother ravin, my coosine of

mine, have mour good three chancers, weothers, after Bohnaparts. The mything

smile of me, my wholesole assumption, shes nowt mewithout as weam twin

herewithin, that I love like myselfish, like smithereens robinsongs, like

juneses nutslost, like the blue of the sky if I stoop for to spy's between my

whiteyoumightcallimbs. How their duel makes their triel! Eer's wax for Sur

Soord, dongdong bollets for the iris riflers, queemswellth of coocome in their

combs for the jennyjos. Caro caressimus! Honey swarns where mellisponds. Will

bee all buzzy one another minnies for the mere effect that you are so fuld of

pollen yourself. Teomeo ! Daurdour ! We feel unspeechably thoughtless over it

all here in Gizzygazelle Tark's bimboowood so pleasekindly communicake with the

original sinse we are only yearning as yet how to burgeon. It's meant milliems

of centiments deadlost or mislaid on them but, master of snakes, we can

sloughchange in the nip of a napple solongas we can allsee for deedsetton your

quick. By the hook in your look we're eyed for aye were you begging the questuan

with your lutean bowl round Monkmesserag. And whenever you're tingling in your

trout we're sure to be tangled in our ticements. It's game, ma chre, be offwith

your shepherdress on! Upsome cauda! Behose our handmades for the lured! To these

nunce we are but yours in ammatures yet well come that day we shall ope to be

ores. Then shalt thou see, seeing, the sight. No more hoaxites! Nay more gifting

in mennage! A her's fancy for a his friend and then that fellow yours after this

follow ours. Vania, Vania Vaniorum, Domne Vanias!

Hightime is ups be it down into outs according! When there shall be foods for

vermin as full as feeds for the fett, eat on earth as there's hot in oven. When

every Klitty of a scolderymeid shall hold every yardscullion's right to stimm

her uprecht for whimsoever, whether on privates, whather in publics. And when

all us romance catholeens shall have ones for all amanseprated. And the world is

maidfree. Methanks. So much for His Meignysthy man! And all his bigyttens. So

till Coquette to tell Cockotte to teach Connie Curley to touch Cattie Hayre and

tip Carminia to tap La Ch‚rie though where the diggings he dwellst amongst us

here's nobody knows save Mary. Whyfor we go ringing hands in hands in

gyrogyrorondo.

These bright elects, consentconsorted, they were waltzing up their willside with

their princesome handsome angeline chiuff while in those wherebus there wont

bears way (mearing unknown, a place where pigeons carry fire to seethe viands, a

miry hill, belge end sore footh) oaths and screams and bawley groans with a

belchybubhub and a hellabelow bedemmed and bediabbled the arimaining lucisphere.

Helldsdend, whelldselse! Lonedom's breach lay foulend up uncouth not be broched

by punns and reedles. Yet the ring gayed rund rorosily with a drat for a brat

You. Yasha Yash ate sassage and mash. So he found he bash, poor Yasha Yash. And

you wonna make one of our micknick party. No honaryhuest on our sposhialiste.

For poor Glugger was dazed and late in his crave, ay he, laid in his grave.

But low, boys low, he rises, shrivering, with his spittyful eyes and his

whoozebecome woice. Ephthah! Cisamis! Examen of conscience scruples now he to

the best of his memory schemado. Nu mere for ever siden on the stolen. With his

tumescinquinance in the thight of his tumstull. No more singing all the dags in

his sengaggeng. Experssly at hand counterhand. Trinitatis kink had mudded his

dome, peccat and pent fore, pree. Hymserf, munchaowl, maden, born of thug tribe

into brood blackmail, dooly redecant allbigenesis henesies. He, by

bletchendmacht of the golls, proforhim penance and come off enternatural. He,

selfsufficiencer, eggscumuddher-in-chaff sporticolorissimo, what though the

duthsthrows in his lavabad eyes, maketomake polentay rossum, (Good savours queen

with the stem of swuith Aftreck! Fit for king of Zundas) out of bianconies,

hiking ahake like any nudgemeroughgorude all over Terracuta. No more throw

acids, face all lovabilities, appeal for the union and play for tirnitys. He,

praise Saint Calembaurnus, make clean breastsack of goody girl now as ever drank

milksoep from a spoen, weedhearted boy of potter and mudder, chip of old Flinn

the Flinter, twig of the hider that tanned him. He go calaboosh all same he tell

him out. Teufleuf man he strip him all mussymussy calico blong him all same he

tell him all out how he make what name. He, through wolkenic connection,

relation belong this remarklable moliman, Anaks Andrum, parleyglutton pure blood

Jebusite, centy procent Erserum spoking. Drugmallt storehuse. Intrance on back.

Most open on the laydays. He, A. A., in peachskin shantungs, possible, sooth to

say, notwithstanding far former guiles and he gaining fish considerable, by

saving grace after avalunch, to look most prophitable out of smily skibluh eye.

He repeat of him as pious alios cos he ast for shave and haircut people said

he'd shape of hegoat where he just was sheep of herrgott with his tile togged.

Top. Not true what chronicles is bringing his portemanteau priamed full potato

wards. Big dumm crumm digaditchies say short again akter, even while

lossassinated by summan, he coaxyorum a pennysilvers offarings bloadonages with

candid zuckers on Spinshesses Walk in presents to lilithe maidinettes for at

bloo his noose for him with pruriest pollygameous inatentions, he having that

pecuniarity ailmint spectacularly in heather cliff emurgency on gale days

because souffrant chronic from a plentitude of house torts. Collosul rhodomantic

not wert one bronze lie Scholarina say as he, greyed vike cuddlepuller,walk in

her sleep his pig indicks weg femtyfem funts. Of so little is her timentrousnest

great for greeting his immensesness. Sutt soonas sett they were, her uyes as his

auroholes. Kaledvalch! How could one classically? One could naught critically.

Ininest lightingshaft only for lovalit smugpipe, his Mistress Mereshame, of

cupric tresses, the formwhite foaminine, the ambersandalled, after Aasdocktor

Talop's onamuttony legture. A mish, holy balm of seinsed myrries, he is as good

as a mountain and everybody what is found of his gients he knew Meistral

Wikingson, furframed Noordwogen's kampften, with complexion of blushing dolomite

fanned by ozeone brisees, what naver saw his bedshead farrer and nuver met his

swigamore, have his ignomen from prima signation of being Master Milchku,

queerest man in the benighted queendom, and, adcraft aidant, how he found the

kids. Other accuse him as lochkneeghed forsunkener, dope in stockknob, all

ameltingmoult after rhomatism, purely simply tammy ratkins. The kurds of Copt on

the berberutters and their bedaweens! Even was Shes whole begeds offbefore all

his nahars in the koldbethizzdryel. No gudth ! Not one zouz! They whiteliveried

ragsups, two Whales of the Sea of Deceit, they bloodiblabstard shooters, three

Dromedaries of the Sands of Calumdonia. As is note worthies to shock his hind !

Ur greeft on them ! Such askors and their ruperts they are putting in for more

osghirs is alse false liarnels. The frockenhalted victims! Whore affirm is

agains sempry Lotta Karssens. They would lick their lenses before they would

negatise a jom petter from kis sodalites. In his contrary and on reality, which

Bichop Babwith bares to his whitness in his Just a Fication of Villumses, this

Mr Heer Assassor Neelson, of sorestate hearing, diseased, formarly with

Adenoiks, den feed all Lighty, laxtleap great change of retiring family buckler,

highly accurect in his everythinks, from tencents coupoll to bargain basement,

live with howthold of nummer seven, wideawake, woundabout, wokinbetts,

weeklings, in black velvet on geolgian mission senest mangy years his rear in

the lane pictures, blanking same with autonaut and annexes and got a daarlingt

babyboy bucktooth, the thick of a gobstick, coming on ever so nerses nursely,

gracies to goodess, at 81. That why all parks up excited about his gunnfodder.

That why ecrazyaztecs and the crime ministers preaching him mornings and makes a

power of spoon vittles out of his praverbs. That why he, persona erecta,

glycorawman arsenicful femorniser, for a trial by julias, in celestial sunhat,

with two purses agitatating his theopot with wokklebout shake, rather

incoherend, from one 18 to one 18 biss, young shy gay youngs. Sympoly far

infusing up pritty tipidities to lock up their rhainodaisies and be nice and

twainty in the shade. Old grand tuttut toucher up of young poetographies and he

turn aroundabrupth red altfrumpishly like hear samhar tionnor falls some make

one noise. It's his last lap, Gigantic, fare him weal! Revelation! A fact. True

bill. By a jury of matrons. Hump for humbleness, dump for dirts. And, to make a

long stoney badder and a whorly show a parfect sight, his Thing went the

wholyway retup Suffrogate Strate.

Helpmeat too, contrasta toga, his fiery goosemother, laotsey taotsey, woman who

did, he tell princes of the age about. You sound on me, judges! Suppose we

brisken up. Kings! Meet the Mem, Avenlith, all viviparous out of couple of

lizards. She just as fenny as he is fulgar. How laat soever her latest still her

sawlogs come up all standing. Psing a psalm of psexpeans, apocryphul of rhyme!

His cheekmole of allaph foriverever her allinall and his Kuran never teachit her

the be the owner of thyself. So she not swop her eckcot hjem for Howarden's

Castle, Englandwales. But be the alleance of iern on his flamen vestacoat, the

fibule of broochbronze to his wintermantle of pointefox. Who not knows she, the

Madame Cooley-Couley, spawife to laird of manna, when first come into the

pictures more as hundreads elskerelks' yahrds of annams call away, factory fresh

and fiuming at the mouth, wronged by Hwemwednoget (magrathmagreeth, he takable a

rap for that early party) and whenceforward Ani Mama and her fiertey bustles

terrified of gmere gnomes of gmountains and furibound to be back in her

mytinbeddy? Schi schi, she feightened allsouls at pignpugn and gets a pan in her

stummi from the piaLabellars in their pur war. Yet jackticktating all around her

about his poorliness due to pannellism and grime for that he harboured her when

feme sole, her zoravarn lhorde and givnergenral, and led her in antient consort

ruhm and bound her durant coverture so as she could not steal from him, oz her

or damman, so as if ever she's beleaved by checkenbrooth death since both was

parties to the feed it's Hetman MacCumhal foots the funeral. Mealwhile she nutre

him jacent from her elmer's almsdish, giantar and tschaina as sieme as bibrondas

with Foli Signur's tinner roumanschy to fishle the ladwigs out of his lugwags,

like a skittering kitty skattering hayels, when his favourites were all

beruffled on him and her own undesirables justickulating, it was such a blowick

day. Winden wanden wild like wenchen wenden wanton. The why if he but would bite

and plug his baccypipes and renownse the devlins in all their pumbs and kip the

streelwarkers out of the plague and nettleses milk from sickling the honeycoombe

and kop Ulo Bubo selling foulty treepes, she would make massa dinars with her

savuneer dealinsh and delicate her nutbrown glory cloack to Mayde Berenice and

hang herself in Ostmannstown Saint Megan's and make no more mulierage before

mahatmas or moslemans, but would ondulate her shookerloft hat from Alpoleary

with a viv baselgia and a clamast apotria like any purple cardinal's princess or

woman of the grave word to the papal legate from the Vatucum, Monsaigneur

Rabbinsohn Crucis, with an ass of milg to his cowmate and chilterlings on

account of all he quaqueduxed for the hnor of Hrom and the nations abhord him

and wop mezzo scudo to Sant Pursy Orelli that gave Luiz-Marios Josephs their

loyal devouces to be offered up missas for vowts for widders.

Hear, O worldwithout! Tiny tattling! Backwoods, be wary! Daintytrees, go dutch!

But who comes yond with pire on poletop? He who relights our spearing torch, the

moon. Bring lolave branches to mud cabins and peace to the tents of Ceder,

Neomenie! The feast of Tubbournigglers is at hand. Shopshup. Inisfail! Timple

temple tells the bells. In syngagyng a sangasongue. For all in Ondslosby. And,

the hag they damename Coverfew hists from her lane. And haste, 'tis time for

bairns ta hame. Chickchilds, comeho to roo. Comehome to roo, wee chickchilds

doo, when the wildworewolf's abroad. Ah, let's away and let's gay and let's stay

chez where the log foyer's burning!

It darkles, (tinct, tint) all this our funnaminal world. Yon marshpond by

ruodmark verge is visited by the tide. Alvemmarea! We are circumveiloped by

obscuritads. Man and belves frieren. There is a wish on them to be not doing or

anything. Or just for rugs. Zoo koud! Drr, deff, coal lay on and, pzz, call us

pyrress! Ha. Where is our highly honourworthy salutable spousefounderess? The

foolish one of the family is within. Haha ! Huzoor, where's he? At house, to's

pitty. With Nancy ! Hound through the maize has fled. What hou!

Isegrim under lolling ears. Far wol! And wheaten bells bide breathless. All. The

trail of Gill not yet is to be seen, rocksdrops, up benn, down dell, a craggy

road for rambling. Nor yet through starland that silver sash. What era's

o'ering? Lang gong late. Say long, scielo! Sillume, see lo! Selene, sail O!

Amune! Ark!? Noh?! Nought stirs in spinney. The swayful pathways of the

dragonfly spider stay still in reedery. Quiet takes back her folded fields.

Tranquille thanks. Adew. In deerhaven, imbraced, alleged, injoynted and

unlatched, the birds, tommelise too, quail silent. ii. Luathan? Nuathan! Was

avond ere a while. Now conticinium. As Lord the Laohun is sheutseuyes. The time

of lying together will come and the wildering of the nicht till cockeedoodle

aubens Aurore. Panther monster. Send leabarrow loads amorrow. While loevdom

shleeps. Elenfant has siang his triump, Great is Eliphas Magistrodontos and

after kneeprayer pious for behemuth and mahamoth will rest him from tusker

toils. Salamsalaim ! Rhinohorn isnoutso pigfellow but him ist gonz wurst.

Kikikuki. Hopopodorme. Sobeast! No chare of beagles, frantling of peacocks, no

muzzing of the camel, smuttering of apes. Lights, pageboy, lights! Brights we'll

be brights. With help of Hanoukan's lamp. When otter leaps in outer parts then

Yul remembers Mei. Her hung maid mohns are bluming, look, to greet those loes on

coast of amethyst; arcglow's seafire siemens lure and wextward warnerforth's

hookercrookers. And now with robby brerfox's fishy fable lissaned out, the

threads simwhat toran and knots in its antargumends, the pesciolines in

Liffeyetta's bowl have stopped squiggling about Junoh and the whalk and

feriaquintaism and pebble infinibility and the poissission of the hoghly course.

And if Lubbernabohore laid his horker to the ribber, save the giregargoh and

dabardin going on in his mount of knowledge (munt), he would not hear a flip

flap in all Finnyland. Witchman, watch of your night? Es voes, ez noes, nott

voes, ges, noun. It goes. It does not go. Darkpark's acoo with sucking loves.

Rosimund's by her wishing well. Soon tempt-in-twos will stroll at venture and

hunt-by-threes strut musketeering. Brace of girdles, brasse of beauys. With the

width of the way for jogjoy. Hulker's cieclest elbownunsense. Hold hard! And his

dithering dathering waltzers of. Stright! But meetings mate not as forsehn.

Hesperons! And if you wand to Livmouth, wenderer, while Jempson's weed decks

Jacqueson's Island, here lurks, bar hellpelhullpulthebell, none iron welcome.

Bing. Bong. Bangbong. Thunderation! You took with the mulligrubs and we lack

mulsum? No sirrebob! Great goodness, no! Were you Marely quean of Scuts or but

Chrestien the Last, (our duty to you, chris! royalty, squat!) how matt your

mark, though luked your johl, here's dapplebellied mugs and troublebedded rooms

and sawdust strown in expectoration and for ratification by specification of

your information, Mr Knight, tuntapster, buttles; his alefru's up to his hip.

And Watsy Lyke sees after all rinsings and don't omiss Kate, homeswab homely,

put in with the bricks. A's the sign and one's the number. Where Chavvyout

Chacer calls the cup and Pouropourim stands astirrup. De oud huis bij de

kerkegaard. So who over comes ever for Whoopee Weeks must put up with the Jug

and Chambers.

But heed! Our thirty minutes war's alull. All's quiet on the felled of Gorey.

Between the starfort and the thornwood brass castle flambs with mutton candles.

Hushkah, a horn! Gadolmagtog! God es El? Housefather calls enthreateningly. From

Brandenborgenthor. At Asa's arthre. In thundercloud periwig. With lightning bug

aflash from afinger. My souls and by jings, should he work his jaw to give down

the banks and hark from the tomb ! Ansighosa pokes in her potstill to souse at

the sop be sodden enow and to hear to all the bubbles besaying: the coming man,

the future woman, the food that is to build, what he with fifteen years will do,

the ring in her mouth of joyous guard, stars astir ant stirabout. A palashe for

hirs, a saucy for hers and ladlelike spoons for the wonner. But ein and twee

were never worth three. So they must have their final since he's on parole. Et

la pau' Leonie has the choice of her lives between Josephinus and Mario-Louis

for who is to wear the lily of Bohemey, Florestan, Thaddeus, Hardress or Myles.

And lead raptivity captive. Ready! Like a Finn at a fair. Now for la belle!

Icy-la-Belle!

The campus calls them. Ninan ninan, the gattling gan! Childs will be wilds.

'Twastold. And vamp, vamp, vamp, the girls are merchand. The horseshow magnete

draws his field and don't the fillyings fly? Educande of Sorrento, they newknow

knowwell their Vico's road. Arranked in their array and flocking for the fray on

that old orangeray, Dolly Brae. For these are not on terms, they twain,

bartrossers, since their baffle of Whatalose when Adam Leftus and the devil took

our hindmost, gegifting her with his painapple, nor will not be atoned at all in

fight to no finish, that dark deed doer, this wellwilled wooer, Jerkoff and

Eatsoup, Yem or Yan, while felixed is who culpas does and harm's worth healing

and Brune is bad French for Jour d'Anno. Tiggers and Tuggers they're all for

tenzones. Bettlimbraves. For she must walk out. And it must be with who.

Teaseforhim. Toesforhim. Tossforhim. Two. Else there is danger of. Solitude.

Postreintroducing Jeremy, the chastenot coulter, the flowing taal that brooks no

brooking runs on to say how, as it was mutualiter foretold of him by a

timekiller to his spacemaker, velos ambos and arubyat knychts, with their tales

within wheels and stucks between spokes, on the hike from Elmstree to Stene and

back, how, running awage with the use of reason (sics) and ramming amok at the

brake of his voice (secs), his lasterhalft was set for getting the besterwhole

of his yougendtougend, for control number thrice was operating the subliminal of

his invaded personality. He nobit smorfi and go poltri and let all the tondo

gang bola del ruffo. Barto no know him mor. Eat larto altruis with most perfect

stranger.

Boo, you're through!

Hoo, I'm true!

Men, teacan a tea simmering, hamo mavrone kerry O?

Teapotty. Teapotty.

Kod knows. Anything ruind. Meetingless.

He wept indeiterum. With such a tooth he seemed to love his wee tart when abuy.

Highly momourning he see the before him. Melained from nape to kneecap though

vied from her girders up. Holy Santalto, cursing saint, sight most deletious to

ross up the spyballs like exude of margary! And how him it heaviered that eyerim

rust! An they bare falls witless against thee how slight becomes a hidden wound?

Soldwoter he wash him all time bigfeller bruisy place blong him. He no want

missies blong all boy other look bruisy place blong him. Hence. It will paineth

the chastenot in that where of his whence he had loseth his once for every, even

though mode grow moramor maenneritsch and the Tarara boom decay. Immaculacy,

give but to drink to his shirt and all skirtaskortas must change her tunics. So

warred he from first to last,forebanned and betweenly,a smuggler for lifer. Lift

the blank ve veered as heil! Split the hvide and aye seize heaven! He knows for

he's seen it in black and white through his eyetrompit trained upon jenny's and

all that sort of thing which is dandymount to a clearobscure. Prettimaid tints

may try their taunts: apple, bacchante, custard, dove, eskimo, feldgrau,

hematite, isingglass, jet, kipper, lucile, mimosa, nut, oysterette, prune,

quasimodo, royal, sago, tango, umber, vanilla, wisteria, xray, yesplease, zaza,

philomel, theerose. What are they all by? Shee.

If you nude her in her prime, make sure you find her complementary or, on your

very first occasion, by Angus Dagdasson and all his piccions, she'll prick you

where you're proudest with her unsatt speagle eye. Look sharp, she's signalling

from among the asters. Turn again, wistfultone, lode mere of Doubtlynn! Arise,

Land-under-Wave! Clap your lingua to your pallet, drop your jowl with a jolt,

tambourine until your breath slides, pet a pout and it's out. Have you got me,

Allysloper?

My top it was brought Achill's low, my middle I ope before you, my bottom's a

vulser if ever there valsed and my whole the flower that stars the day and is

solly well worth your pilger's fahrt. Where there's a hitch, a head of things,

let henker's halter hang the halunkenend. For I see through your weapon. That

cry's not Cucullus. And his eyelids are painted. If my tutor here is cut out for

an oldeborre I'm Flo, shy of peeps, you know. But when he beetles backwards,

ain't I fly? Pull the boughpee to see how we sleep. Bee Peep ! Peepette! Would

you like that lump of a tongue for lungeon or this Turkey's delighter, hys

hyphen mys? My bellyswain's a twalf whulerusspower though he knows as much how

to man a wife as Dunckle Dalton of matching wools. Shake hands through the

thicketloch! Sweet swanwater! My other is mouthfilled. This kissing wold's full

of killing fellows kneeling voyantly to the cope of heaven. And somebody's

coming, I feel for a fect. I've a seeklet to sell thee if old Deanns won't be

threaspanning. When you'll next have the mind to retire to be wicked this is as

dainty a way as any. Underwoods spells bushment's business. So if you sprig

poplar you're bound to twig this. 'Twas my lord of Glendalough benedixed the

gape for me that time at Long Entry, commanding the approaches to my intimast

innermost. Look how they're browthered! Six thirteens at Blanche de Blanche's of

3 Behind Street and 2 Turnagain Lane. Awabeg is my callby, Magnus here's my Max,

Wonder One's my cipher and Seven Sisters is my nighbrood. Radouga, Rab will ye

na pick them in their pink of panties. You can colour up till you're prawn while

I go squirt with any cockle. When here who adolls me infuxes sleep. But if this

could see with its backsight he'd be the grand old greeneyed lobster. He's my

first viewmarc since Valentine. Wink's the winning word.

Luck !

In the house of breathings lies that word, all fairness. The walls are of

rubinen and the glittergates of elfinbone. The roof herof is of massicious

jasper and a canopy of Tyrian awning rises and still descends to it. A grape

cluster of lights hangs therebeneath and all the house is filled with the

breathings of her fairness, the fairness of fondance and the fairness of milk

and rhubarb and the fairness of roasted meats and uniomargrits and the fairness

of promise with consonantia and avowals. There lies her word, you reder! The

height herup exalts it and the lowness her down abaseth it. It vibroverberates

upon the tegmen and prosplodes from pomoeria. A window, a hedge, a prong, a

hand, an eye, a sign, a head and keep your other augur on her paypaypay. And you

have it, old Sem, pat as ah be seated! And Sunny, my gander, he's coming to land

her. The boy which she now adores. She dores. Oh backed von dem zug! Make weg

for their tug!

With a ring ding dong, they raise clasped hands and advance more steps to retire

to the saum. Curtsey one, curtsey two, with arms akimbo, devotees.

Irrelevance.

All sing:

- I rose up one maypole morning and saw in my glass how nobody loves me but

you. Ugh. Ugh.

All point in the shem direction as if to shun. - My name is Misha Misha but

call me Toffey Tough. I mean Mettenchough. It was her, boy the boy that was loft

in the larch. Ogh! Ogh!

Her reverence.

All laugh.

They pretend to helf while they simply shauted at him sauce to make hims prich.

And ith ith noth cricquette, Sally Lums. Not by ever such a lot. Twentynines of

bloomers gegging een man arose. Avis was there and trilled her about it. She's

her sex, for certain. So to celebrate the occasion:

- Willest thou rossy banders havind?

He simules to be tight in ribbings round his rumpffkorpff.

- Are you Swarthants that's hit on a shorn stile?

He makes semblant to be swiping their chimbleys.

- Can you ajew ajew fro' Sheidam?

He finges to be cutting up with a pair of sissers and to be buytings of their

maidens and spitting their heads into their facepails.

Spickspuk! Spoken.

So now be hushy, little pukers! Side here roohish, cleany fuglers!

Grandicellies, all stay zitty! Adultereux, rest as befour! For you've jollywelly

dawdled all the day. When ye coif tantoncle's hat then'll be largely temts for

that. Yet's the time for being now, now, now.

For a burning would is come to dance inane. Glamours hath moidered's lieb and

herefore Coldours must leap no more. Lack breath must leap no more.

Lel lols for libelman libling his lore. Lolo Lolo liebermann you loved to be

leaving Libnius. Lift your right to your Liber Lord. Link your left to your lass

of liberty. Lala Lala, Leapermann, your lep's but a loop to lee.

A fork of hazel o'er the field in vox the verveine virgins ode. If you cross

this rood as you roamed the rand I'm blessed but you'd feel him a blasting rod.

Behind, me, frees from evil smells! Perdition stinks before us.

Aghatharept they fleurelly to Nebnos will and Rosocale. Twice is he gone to

quest of her, thrice is she now to him. So see we so as seed we sow. And their

prunktqueen kilt her kirtles up and set out. And her troup came heeling, O. And

what do you think that pride was drest in! Voolykins' diamondinah's vestin. For

ever they scent where air she. went. While all the fauns' flares widens wild to

see a floral's school.

Led by Lignifer, in four hops of the happiest, ach beth cac duff, a marrer of

the sward incoronate, the few fly the farbetween! We haul minymony on that

piebold nig. Will any tubble dabble on the bay? Nor far jocubus? Nic for jay?

Attilad ! Attattilad ! Get up, Goth's scourge on you! There's a visitation in

your impluvium. Hun! Hun!

He stanth theirs mun in his natural, oblious autamnesically of his very

proprium, (such is stockpot leaden, so did sonsepun crake) the wont to be wanton

maid a will to be wise. Thrust from the light, apophotorejected, he spoors loves

from her heats. He blinkth. But's wrath's the higher where those wreathe

charity. For all of these have been thisworlders, time liquescing into state,

pitiless age grows angelhood. Though, as he stehs, most anysing may befallhim

from a song of a witch to the totter of Blackarss, given a fammished devil, a

young sourceress and (eternal conjunction) the permission of overalls with the

cuperation of nightshirt. If he spice east he seethes in sooth and if he pierce

north he wilts in the waist. And what wonder with the murkery viceheid in the

shade? The specks on his lapspan are his foul deed thougths, wishmarks of mad

imogenation. Take they off! Make the off! But Funnylegs are leanly. A bimbamb

bum! They vain would convert the to be hers in the word. Gush, they wooed! Gash,

they're fair ripecherry!

As for she could shake him. An oaf, no more. Still he'd be good tutor two in his

big armschair lerningstoel and she be waxen in his hands. Turning up and

fingering over the most dantellising peaches in the lingerous longerous book of

the dark. Look at this passage about Galilleotto! I know it is difficult but

when your goche I go dead. Turn now to this patch upon Smacchiavelluti! Soot

allours, he's sure to spot it! 'Twas ever so in monitorology since Headmaster

Adam became Eva Harte's toucher, in omnibus moribus et temporibus, with man's

mischief in his mind whilst her pupils swimmed too heavenlies, let his be

exaspirated, letters be blowed! I is a femaline person. O, of provocative

gender. U unisingular case.

Which is why trumpers are mixed up in duels and here's B. Rohan meets N. Ohlan

for the prize of a thou.

But listen to the mocking birde to micking barde making bared ! We've heard it

aye since songdom was gemurrmal. As he was queering his shoolthers. So was I.

And as I was cleansing my fausties. So was he. And as way ware puffiing our

blowbags. Souwouyou.

Come, thrust! Go, parry! Dvoinabrathran, dare. The mad long ramp of manchind's

parlements, the learned lacklearning, merciless as wonderful.

- Now may Saint Mowy of the Pleasant Grin be your everglass and even prospect!

- Feeling dank.

Exchange, reverse.

- And may Saint Jerome of the Harlots' Curse make family three of you which is

much abedder!

- Grassy ass ago.

And each was wrought with his other. And his continence fell. The bivitellines,

Metellus and Ametallikos, her crown pretenders, obscindgemeinded biekerers,

varying directly, uruseye each oxesother, superfetated (never cleaner of lamps

frowned fiercelier on anointer of hinges), while their treegrown girls, king's

game, if he deign so, are in such transfusion just to know twigst timidy

twomeys, for gracious sake, who is artthoudux from whose heterotropic, the

sleepy or the glouch, for, shyly bawn and showly nursured,exceedingly nice girls

can strike exceedingly bad times unless so richtly chosen's by (what though of

riches he have none and hope dashes hope on his heart's horizon) to gar their

great moments greater. The thing is he must be put strait on the spot, no mere

waterstichystuff in a selfmade world that you can't believe a word he's written

in, not for pie, but one's only owned by naturel rejection. Charley, you're my

darwing! So sing they sequent the assent of man. Till they go round if they go

roundagain before breakparts and all dismissed. They keep. Step keep. Step.

Stop. Who is Fleur? Where is Ange? Or Gardoun?

Creedless, croonless hangs his haughty. There end no moe red devil in the white

of his eye. Braglodyte him do a katadupe ! A condamn quondam jontom sick af a

suckbut! He does not know how his grandson's grandson's grandson's grandson will

stammer up in Peruvian for in the ersebest idiom I have done it equals I so

shall do. He dares not think why the grandmother of the grandmother of his

grandmother's grandmother coughed Russky with suchky husky accent since in the

mouthart of the slove look at me now means I once was otherwise. Nor that the

mappamund has been changing pattern as youth plays moves from street to street

since time and races were and wise ants hoarded and sauterelles were

spendthrifts, no thing making newthing wealthshowever for a silly old Sol,

healthytobedder and latewiser. Nor that the turtling of a London's alderman is

ladled out by the waggerful to the regionals of pigmyland. His part should say

in honour bound: So help me symethew, sammarc, selluc and singin, I will stick

to you, by gum, no matter what, bite simbum, and in case of the event coming off

beforehand even so you was to release me for the sake of the other cheap girl's

baby's name plaster me but I will pluckily well pull on the buckskin gloves! But

Noodynaady's actual ingrate tootle is of come into the garner mauve and thy nice

are stores of morning and buy me a bunch of iodines.

Evidentament he has failed as tiercely as the deuce before for she is wearing

none of the three. And quite as patenly there is a hole in the ballet trough

which the rest fell out. Because to explain why the residue is, was, or will not

be, according to the eighth axiom, proceeded with, namely, since ever apart that

gossan duad, so sure as their's a patch on a pomelo, this yam ham in never live

could, the shifting about of the lassies, the tug of love of their lads ending

with a great deal of merriment, hoots, screams, scarf drill, cap fecking,

ejaculations of aurinos, reechoable mirthpeals and general thumbtonosery

(Myama's a yaung yaung cauntry), one must recken with the sudden and

gigantesquesque appearance unwithstandable as a general election in Barnado's

bearskin amongst the brawlmiddle of this village childergarten of the largely

longsuffering laird of Lucanhof

But, vrayedevraye Blankdeblank, god of all machineries and tomestone of

Barnstaple, by mortisection or vivisuture, splitten up or recompounded, an isaac

jacquemin mauromormo milesian, how accountibus for him, moreblue?

Was he pitssched for an ensemple as certain have dognosed of him against our

seawall by Rurie, Thoath and Cleaver, those three stout sweynhearts,Orion of the

Orgiasts, Meereschal MacMuhun, the Ipse dadden, product of the extremes giving

quotidients to our means, as might occur to anyone, your brutest layaman with

the princest champion in our archdeaconry, or so yclept from Clio's clippings,

which the chroncher of chivalries is sulpicious save he scan, for ancients link

with presents as the human chain extends, have done, do and will again as John,

Polycarp and lrenews eye-to-eye ayewitnessed and to Paddy Palmer, while monks

sell yew to archers or the water of the livvying goes the way of all fish from

Sara's drawhead,the corralsome,to Isaac's,the lauphed butt one, with her

minnelisp extorreor to his moanolothe inturned? So Perrichon with Bastienne or

heavy Humph with airy Nan, Ricqueracqbrimbillyjicqueyjocqjolicass? How

sowesthow, dullcisamica? A and aa ab ad abu abiad. A babbel men dub gulch of

tears.

The mar of murmury mermers to the mind's ear, uncharted rock, evasive weed. Only

the caul knows his thousandfirst name, Hocus Crocus, Esquilocus, Finnfinn the

Faineant, how feel full foes in furrinarr! Doth it not all come aft to you,

puritysnooper, in the way television opes longtimes ofter when Potollomuck Sotyr

or Sourdanapplous the Lollapaloosa? The charges are, you will remember, the

chances are, you won't;bit it's old Joe, the Java Jane, older even than Odam

Costollo, and we are recurrently meeting em, par Mahun Mesme, in cycloannalism,

from space to space, time after time, in various phases of scripture as in

various poses of sepulture. Greets Godd, Groceries! Merodach! Defend the King!

Hoet of the rough throat attack but whose say is soft but whose ee has a cute

angle, he whose hut is a hissarlik even as her hennin's aspire. And insodaintily

she's a quine of selm ashaker while as a murder of corpse when his magot's up

he's the best berrathon sanger in all the aisles of Skaldignavia. As who shall

hear. For now at last is Longabed going to be gone to, that more than man,

prince of Bunnicombe of wide roadsterds, the herblord the gillyflowrets so fain

fan to flatter about. Artho is the name is on the hero, Capellisato, shoehanded

slaughterer of the shader of our leaves.

Attach him! Hold!

Yet stir thee, to clay, Tamor!

Why wilt thou erewaken him from his earth, O summonorother: he is weatherbitten

from the dusts of ages? The hour of his closing hies to hand; the tocsin that

shall claxonise his wareabouts. If one who remembered his webgoods and tealofts

were to ask of a hooper for whose it was the storks were quitting Aquileyria,

this trundler would not wot; if other who joined faith when his depth charge

bombed our barrel spillway were to - !

Jehosophat, what doom is here! Rain ruth on them, sire! The wing of Moykill

cover him! The Bulljon Bossbrute quarantee him! Calavera, caution! Slaves to

Virtue, save his Veritotem! Bearara Tolearis, procul abeat! The Ivorbonegorer of

Danamaraca be, his Hector Protector! Woldomar with Vasa, peel your peeps ! And

try to saviourise the nights of labour to the order of our blooding worold!

While Pliny the Younger writes to Pliny the Elder his calamolumen of

contumellas, what Aulus Gellius picked on Micmacrobius and what Vitruvius

pocketed from Cassiodorus. Like we larnt from that Buke of Lukan in Dublin's

capital, Kongdam Coombe. Even if you are the kooper of the winkel over measure

never lost a licence. Nor a duckindonche divulse from hath and breakfast. And

for the honour of Alcohol drop that you-know-what-I've-come-about-I-saw-your-act

air! Punch may be pottleproud but his Judy's a wife's wit better.

For the producer (Mr John Baptister Vickar) caused a deep abuliousness to

descend upon the Father of Truants and, at a side issue, pluterpromptly brought

on the scene the cutletsized consort, foundling filly of fortyshilling

fostertailor and shipman's shopahoyden, weighing ten pebble ten, scaling five

footsy five and spanning thirtyseven inchettes round the good companions,

twentynine ditties round the wishful waistress, thirtyseven alsos round the

answer to everything, twentythree of the same round each of the quis separabits,

fourteen round the beginning of happiness and nicely nine round her shoed for

slender.

And eher you could pray mercy to goodness or help with your hokey or mehokeypoo,

Gallus's hen has collared her pullets. That's where they have owreglias for.

Their bone of contention, flesh to their thorns, prest as Prestissima, makes off

in a thinkling (and not one hen only nor two hens neyther but every blessed

brigid came aclucking and aclacking), while, a rum a rum, the ram of all harns,

Bier, Wijn, Spirituosen for consumption on the premises, advokaat withouten

pleaders, Mas marrit, Pas poulit, Ras ruddist of all, though flamifestouned from

galantifloures, is hued and cried of each's colour.

Home all go. Halome. Blare no more ramsblares, oddmund barkes! And cease your

fumings, kindalled bushies! And sherrigoldies yeassymgnays; your wildeshaweshowe

moves swiftly sterneward! For here the holy language. Soons to come. To pausse.

'Tis goed. Het best.

For they are now tearing, that is, teartoretorning. Too soon are coming tasbooks

and goody, hominy bread and bible bee, with jaggery-yo to juju-jaw, Fine's

French phrases from the Grandmere des Grammaires and bothered parsenaps from the

Four Massores, Mattatias, Marusias, Lucanias, Jokinias, and what happened to our

eleven in thirtytwo antepostdating the Valgur Eire and why is limbo where is he

and what are the sound waves saying ceased ere they all wayed wrong and Amnist

anguished axes Collis and where fishngaman fetched the mongafesh from and

whatfor paddybird notplease rancoon and why was Sindat sitthing on him sitbom

like a saildior, with what the doc did in the doil, not to mention define the

hydraulics of common salt and, its denier crid of old provaunce, where G.P.O. is

zentrum and D.U.T.C. are radients write down by the frequency of the scores and

crores of your refractions the valuations in the pice of dinggyings on N.C.R.

and S.C.R.

That little cloud, a nibulissa, still hangs isky. Singabed sulks before slumber.

Light at night has an alps on his druckhouse. Thick head and thin butter or

after you with me. Caspi, but gueroligue stings the air. Gaylegs to riot of us !

Gallocks to lafft ! What is amaid today todo? So angelland all weeping bin that

Izzy most unhappy is. Fain Essie fie onhapje? laughs her stella's vispirine.

While, running about their ways, going and coming, now at rhimba rhomba, now in

trippiza trappaza, pleating a pattern Gran Geamatron showed them of

gracehoppers, auntskippers and coneyfarm leppers, they jeerilied along, durian

gay and marian maidcap, lou Dariou beside la Matieto, all boy more all girl

singoutfeller longa house blong store Huddy, whilest nin nin nin nin that

Boorman's clock, a winny on the tinny side, ninned nin nin nin nin, about old

Father Barley how he got up of a morning arley and he met with a plattonem

blondes named Hips and Haws and fell in with a fellows of Trinity some header

Skowood Shaws like (You'll catch it, don't fret, Mrs Tummy Lupton! Come indoor,

Scoffynosey, and shed your swank!) auld Daddy Deacon who could stow well his

place of beacon but he never could hold his kerosene's candle to (The nurse'll

give it you, stickypots ! And you wait, my lasso, fecking the twine!) bold

Farmer Burleigh who wuck up in a hurlywurly where he huddly could wuddle to

wallow his weg tillbag of the baker's booth to beg of (You're well held now,

Missy Cheekspeer, and your panto's off! Fie, for shame, Ruth Wheatacre, after

all the booz said!) illed Diddiddy Achin for the prize of a pease of bakin with

a pinch of the panch of the ponch in jurys for (Ah, crabeyes, I have you,

showing off to the world with that gape in your stocking!) Wold Forrester Farley

who, in deesperation of deispiration at the diasporation of his diesparation,

was found of the round of the sound of the lound of

.

Byfall.

Upploud!

The play thou schouwburgst, Game, here endeth. The curtain drops by deep

request.

Uplouderamain !

Gonn the gawds, Gunnar's gustspells. When the h, who the hu, how the hue, where

the huer? Orbiter onswers: lots lives lost. Fionia is fed up with Fidge

Fudgesons. Sealand snorres. Rendningrocks roguesreckning reigns. Gwds with gurs

are gttrdmmrng. Hlls vlls. The timid hearts of words all exeomnosunt. Mannagad,

lammalelouh, how do that come? By Dad, youd not heed that fert? Fulgitudes ejist

rowdownan tonuout. Quoq! And buncskleydoodle! Kidoosh! Of their fear they broke,

they ate wind, they fled; where they ate there they fled; of their fear they

fled, they broke away. Go to, let us extol Azrael with our harks, by our brews,

on our jambses, in his gaits. To Mezouzalem with the Dephilim, didits dinkun's

dud? Yip! Yup! Yarrah! And let Nek Nekulon extol Mak Makal and let him say unto

him: Immi ammi Semmi. And shall not Babel be with Lebab? And he war. And he

shall open his mouth and answer: I hear, O Ismael, how they laud is only as my

loud is one. If Nekulon shall be havonfalled surely Makal haven hevens. Go to,

let us extell Makal, yea, let us exceedingly extell. Though you have lien amung

your posspots my excellency is over Ismael. Great is him whom is over Ismael and

he shall mekanek of Mak Nakulon. And he deed.

Uplouderamainagain !

For the Clearer of the A* from on high has spoken in tumbuldum tambaldam to his

tembledim tombaldoom worrild and, moguphonoised by that phonemanon, the

unhappitents of the earth have terrerumbled from fimament unto fundament and

from tweedledeedumms down to twiddledeedees.

Loud, hear us!

Loud, graciously hear us!

Now have thy children entered into their habitations. And nationglad, camp

meeting over, to shin it, Gov be thanked ! Thou hast closed the portals of the

habitations of thy children and thou hast set thy guards thereby, even Garda

Didymus and Garda Domas, that thy children may read in the book of the opening

of the mind to light and err not in the darkness which is the afterthought of

thy nomatter by the guardiance of those guards which are thy bodemen, the

cheeryboyum chirryboth with the kerrybommers in their krubeems,

Pray-your-Prayers Timothy and Back-to-Bunk Tom.

Till tree from tree, tree among trees tree over tree become stone to stone,

stone between stones, stone under stone for ever.

O Loud, hear the wee beseech of thees of each of these thy unlitten ones ! Grant

sleep in hour's time, O Loud!

That they take no chill. That they do ming no merder. That they shall not gomeet

madhowiatrees.

Loud, heap miseries upon us yet entwine our arts with laughters low !

Ha he hi ho hu.

Mummum.


	10. Chapter 10

As we there are where are we are we there from tomtittot to

teetootomtotalitarian. Tea tea too oo.

Whom will comes over. Who to caps ever. And howelse do we hook our hike to find

that pint of porter place? Am shot, says the bigguard.1

Whence. Quick lunch by our left, wheel, to where. Long Livius Lane, mid

Mezzofanti Mall, diagonising Lavatery Square, up Tycho Brache Crescent,2

shouldering Berkeley Alley, querfixing Gainsborough Carfax, under Guido

d'Arezzo's Gadeway, by New Livius Lane till where we whiled while we whithered.

Old Vico Roundpoint. But fahr, be fear! And natural, simple, slavish, filial.

The marriage of Montan wetting his moll we know, like any enthewsyass cuckling a

hoyden3 in her rougey

With his broad

and hairy face,

to Ireland a

disgrace.

Menly about

peebles.

Don't retch meat

fat salt lard

sinks down (and

out).

UNDE ET UBI.

SIC.

IMAGINABLE

ITINERARY

THROUGH

THE

PARTICULAR

UNIVERSAL.

1

Rawmeash, quoshe with her girlic teangue. If old Herod with the Corm well's

eczema was to go for me like he does Snuffler whatever about his blue canaries

I'd do nine months for his beaver beard.

2

Mater Mary Mercerycordial of the Dripping Nipples, milk's a queer arrangement.

3

Real life behind the floodlights as shown by the best exponents of a royal

divorce.

gipsylike chinkaminx pulshandjupeyjade and her petsybluse indecked o' voylets.

1

When who was wist was ware. En elv, et fjaell. And the whirr of the whins

humming us howe. His hume. Hencetaking tides we haply return, trumpeted by

prawns and ensigned with seakale, to befinding ourself when old is said in one

and maker mates with made (O my!), having conned the cones and meditated the

mured and pondered the pensils and ogled the olymp and delighted in her

dianaphous and cacchinated behind his culosses, before a mosoleum. Length

Withought Breath, of him, a chump of the evums, upshoot of picnic or stupor out

of sopor, Cave of Kids or Hymanian Glattstoneburg, denary, danery, donnery,

domm, who, entiringly as he continues highlyfictional, tumulous under his

chthonic exterior but plain Mr Tumulty in muftilife,

2

in his antisipiences as in his recognisances, is, (Dominic Directus) a manyfeast

munificent more mob than man. Ainsoph,

3

this upright one, with that noughty besighed him zeroine. To see in his

horrorscup he is mehrkurios than saltz of sulphur. Terror of the noonstruck by

day, cryptogam of each nightly bridable. But, to speak broken heaventalk, is he?

Who is he? Whose is he? Why is he? Howmuch is he? Which is he? When is he? Where

is he?

4

How is he? And what the decans is there about him

Swiney Tod, ye

Daimon Barbar!

Dig him in the

rubsh!

Ungodly old Ardrey, Cronwall

beeswaxing the

convulsion box.

CONSTITUTION OF THE

CONSTITUTIONABLE AS

CONSTITUTIONAL.

1

When we play dress grownup at alla ludo poker you'll be happnessised to feel how

fetching I can look in clingarounds.

2

Kellywick, Longfellow's Lodgings, House of Comments III, Cake Walk, Amusing

Avenue, Salt Hill, Co. Mahogany, Izalond, Terra Firma.

3

Groupname for grapejuice.

4

Bhing, said her burglar's head, soto poce. anyway, the decemt man? Easy, calm

your haste ! Approach to lead our passage! This bridge is upper. Cross. Thus

come to castle. Knock.

1

A password, thanks. Yes, pearse. Well, all be dumbed! O really?

2

Hoo cavedin earthwight At furscht kracht of thunder.

3

When shoo, his flutterby, Was netted and named.

4

Erdnacrusha, requiestress, wake em! And let luck's puresplutterall lucy at ease!

5

To house as wise fool ages builded. Sow byg eat.

6

Staplering to tether to, steppingstone to mount by, as the Boote's at

Pickardstown. And that skimmelk steed still in the groundloftfan. As over all.

Or be these wingsets leaned to the outwalls, beastskin trophies of booth of Baws

the balsamboards? 7 Burials be ballyhouraised! So let Bacchus e'en call! Inn

inn! Inn inn! Where. The babbers ply the pen. The bibbers drang the den. The

papplicom, the pubblicam he's turning tin for ten. From

Swing the banjo,

bantams, bounce

the-baller's

blown to fook.

Thsight near

left me eyes when

I seen her put

thounce otay

ithpot.

Quartandwds.

Tickets for the

Tailwaggers

Terrierpuppy

Raffle.

PROBA

POSSIBLE

PROLEGO

MENA TO

IDEAREAL

HISTORY.

GNOSIS OF

PRECREATE

DETERMINATION.

AGNOSIS OF

POSTCREATE

DETERMINISM.

1

Yussive smirte and ye mermon answerth from his beelyingplace below the

tightmark, Gotahelv!

2

O Evol, kool in the salg and ees how Dozi pits what a drows er.

3

A goodrid croven in a tynwalled tub.

4

Apis amat aram. Luna legit librum. Pulla petit pascua.

5

And after dinn to shoot the shades.

6

Says blistered Mary Achinhead to beautifed Tummy Tullbutt.

7

Begge. To go the Begge. To go to Begge and to be sure to reminder

Begge. Goodbeg, buggey Begge.

seldomers that most frequent him. That same erst crafty hakemouth which under

the assumed name of Ignotus Loquor, of foggy old, harangued bellyhooting

fishdrunks on their favorite stamping ground, from a father theobalder brake.1

And Egyptus, the incenstrobed, as Cyrus heard of him? And Major A. Shaw after he

got the miner smellpex? And old Whiteman self, the blighty blotchy, beyond the

bays, hope of ostrogothic and ottomanic faith converters, despair of Pandemia's

postwartem plastic surgeons? But is was all so long ago.

Hispano-Cathayan-Euxine, Castillian - Emeratic - Hebridian, Espanol -

CymricHelleniky? Rolf the Ganger, Rough the Gangster, not a feature alike and

the face the same.2 Pastimes are past times. Now let bygones be bei Gunne's.

Saaleddies er it in this warken werden, mine boerne, and it vild need olderwise

3 since primal made alter in garden of Idem. The tasks above are as the flasks

below, saith the emerald canticle of Hermes and all's loth and pleasestir, are

we told, on excellent inkbottle authority, solarsystemised, seriolcosmically, in

a more and more almightily expanding universe under one, there is rhymeless

reason to believe, original sun. Securely judges orb terrestrial. 4 Haud certo

ergo. But O felicitous culpability, sweet bad cess to you for an archetypt!

Mars speaking.

Smith, no home.

Non quod sed

quiat

Hearasay in

paradox lust.

1

Huntler and Pumar's animal alphabites, the first in the world from aab to zoo.

2

We dont hear the booming cursowarries, we wont fear the fletches of fightning,

we float the meditarenias and come bask to the isle we love in spice. Punt.

3

And this once golden bee a cimadoro.

4

And he was a gay Lutharius anyway, Sinobiled. You can tell by their

extraordinary clothes.

Honour commercio's energy yet aid the linkless proud, the plurable with

everybody and ech with pal, this ernst of Allsap's ale halliday of roaring month

with its two lunar eclipses and its three saturnine settings! Horn of Heatthen,

highbrowed! Brook of Life, backfrish! Amnios amnium, fluminiculum

flaminulinorum! We seek the Blessed One, the Harbourer-cum-Enheritance. Even

Canaan the Hateful. Ever a-going, ever a-coming. Between a stare and a sough.

Fossilisation, all branches.

1

Wherefore Petra sware unto Ulma: By the mortals' frost! And Ulma sware unto

Petra: On my veiny life!

In these places sojournemus, where Eblinn water, leased of carr and fen, leaving

amont her shoals and salmen browses, whom inshore breezes woo with freshets,

windeth to her broads. A phantom city, phaked of philim pholk, bowed and sould

for a four of hundreds of manhood in their three and threescore fylkers for a

price partitional of twenty six and six. By this riverside, on our sunnybank,

2

how buona the vista, by Santa Rosa! A field of May, the very vale of Spring.

Orchards here are lodged; sainted lawrels evremberried. You have a hoig view

ashwald, a glen of marrons and of thorns. Gleannaulinn, Ardeevin: purty glint of

plaising height. This Norman court at boundary of the ville, yon creepered tower

of a church of Ereland, meet for true saints in worshipful assemblage,

3

with our king's house

Bags.

Balls.

Move up,

Mackinerny!

Make room for

Muckinurney!

ARCHAIC ZELOTYPIA

AND THE ODIUM TELEOLOGICUM.

THE LOCALISATION OF LEGEND LEADING TO THE LEGALISATION OF LATIFUNDISM.

1

Starknaked and bonedstiff. We vivvy soddy. All be dood.

2

When you dreamt that you'd wealth in marble arch do you ever think of pool beg

slowe.

3

Porphyrious Olbion, redcoatliar, we were always wholly rose marines on our side

every time. of stone, belgroved of mulbrey, the still that was mill and Kloster

that was Yeomansland, the ghastcold tombshape of the quick foregone on, the

loftleaved elm Lefanunian abovemansioned, each, every, all is for the

retrospectioner. Skole! Agus skole igen! 1 Sweetsome auburn, cometh up as a

selfreizing flower, that fragolance of the fraisey beds: the phoenix, his pyre,

is still flaming away with trueprattight spirit: the wren his nest is niedelig

as the turrises of the sabines are televisible. Here are the cottage and the

bungalow for the cobbeler and the brandnewburgher: 2 but Izolde, her chaplet

gardens, an litlee plads af liefest pose, arride the winnerful wonders off, the

winnerful wonnerful wanders off, 3 with hedges of ivy and hollywood and bower of

mistletoe, are, tho if it theem tho and yeth if you pleathes, 4 for the

blithehaired daughter of Angoisse. All out of two barreny old perishers,

Tytonyhands and Vlossyhair, a kilolitre in metromyriams. Presepeprosapia, the

parent bole. Wone tabard, wine tap and warm tavern 5 and, by ribbon development,

from contact bridge to lease lapse, only two millium two humbered and eighty

thausig nine humbered and sixty radiolumin lines to the wustworts of a

Finntown's generous poet's office. Distorted mirage, aloofliest of the plain,

wherein the

In snowdrop,

trou-de-dentelle,

flesh and helio

trope.

Here's our dozen

cousins from the

starves on tripes.

1

Now a muss wash the little face.

2

A viking vernacular expression still used in the Summerhill district for a

jerryhatted man of forty who puts two fingers into his boiling soupplate and

licks them in turn to find out if there is enough mushroom catsup in the mutton

broth.

3

H'dk'fs'h'p'y.

4

Googlaa pluplu.

5

Tomley. The grown man. A butcher szewched him the bloughs and braches. I'm chory

to see P. Shuter. boxomeness of the bedelias

1

makes hobbyhodge happy in his hole.

2

The store and charter, Treetown Castle under Lynne.-Rivapool? Hod a brieck on

it! But its piers eerie, its span spooky, its toll but a till, its parapets all

peripateting. D'Oblong's by his by. Which we all pass. Tons. In our snoo. Znore.

While we hickerwards the thicker. Schein. Schore. Which assoars us from the murk

of the mythelated in the barrabelowther, bedevere butlered table round, past

Morningtop's necessity and Harington's invention, to the clarience of the

childlight in the studiorium upsturts. Here we'll dwell on homiest powers, love

at the latch with novices nig and nag. The chorus: the principals. For the

rifocillation of their inclination to the manifestation of irritation:

doldorboys and doll.

3

After sound, light and heat, memory, will and understanding.

Here (the memories framed from walls are minding) till wranglers for wringwrowdy

wready are, F , (at gaze, respecting, fourteenth baronet, meet, altrettanth

bancorot, chaff) and ere commence commencement catalaunic when Aetius check

chokewill Attil's gambit, (that buxon bruzeup, give it a burl!) lead us seek, O

june of eves the jenniest, thou who fleeest flicklesome the fond fervid frondeur

to thickly thyself attach with thine efteased ensuer,

4

ondrawer of our unconscionable, flickerflapper fore our unter

Bet you fippence,

anythesious,

there's no puggatory, are yous

game? PREAUSTERIC MAN AND HIS PURSUIT OF PAN HYSTERIC WOMAN.

1

I believe in Dublin and the Sultan of Turkey.

2

I have heard this word used by Martin Halpin, an old gardener from the Glens of

Antrim who used to do odd jobs for my godfather, the Rev. B.B. Brophy of Swords.

3

Ravens may rive so can dove deelish.

4

A question of pull. drugged,

1

lead us seek, lote us see, light us find, let us missnot Maidadate, Mimosa

Multimimetica, the maymeaminning of maimoomeining! Elpis, thou fountain of the

greeces, all shall speer theeward,

2

from kongen in his canteenhus to knivers hind the knoll. Ausonius Audacior and

gael, gillie, gall.

3

Singalingalying. Storiella as she is syung. Whence followeup with endspeaking

nots for yestures, plutonically pursuant on briefest glimpse from gladrags,

pretty Proserpronette whose slit satchel spilleth peas.

Belisha beacon, beckon bright! Usherette, unmesh us! That grene ray of earong it

waves us to yonder as the red, blue and yellow flogs time on the domisole,4 with

a blewy blow and a windigo. Where flash becomes word and silents selfloud. To

brace congeners, trebly bounden and asservaged twainly. Adamman,5 Emhe,

Issossianusheen and sometypes Yggely ogs Weib. Uwayoei! 6 So mag this sybilette

be our shibboleth that we may syllable her well! Vetus may be occluded behind

the mou in Veto but Nova will be nearing as their radient among the Nereids. A

one of charmers, ay, Una Unica, charmers, who, under the branches of the elms,

in shoes as yet unshent by stoniness, wend, went, will wend a way of honey myrrh

and rambler roses mistmusk while still the maybe mantles the meiblume or ever

her

There was a

sweet hopeful

called Cis.

The Big Bear

bit the Sailor's

Only. Trouble,

trouble, trouble.

Forening Unge

Kristlike Kvinne.

URGES AND

WIDERURGES

IN A PRIMITIVE SEPT.

1

For Rose Point see Inishmacsaint.

2

Mannequins' Pose.

3

Their holy presumption and hers sinfly desprit.

4

Anama anamaba anamabapa.

5

Only for he's fathering law I could skewer that old one and slosh her out many's

the time but I thinks more of my pottles and ketts.

6

All abunk for Tarararat! Look slipper, soppyhat, we've a doss in the manger. if

have faded from the fleur,

1

their arms enlocked, (ringrang, the chimes of sex appealing as conchitas with

sentas stray,

2

rung!), all thinking all of it, the It with an itch in it, the All every inch of

it, the pleasure each will preen her for, the business each was bred to breed

by.

3

Soon jemmijohns will cudgel about some a rhythmatick or other over Browne and

Nolan's divisional tables whereas she, of minions' novence charily being cupid,

for mug's wumping, grooser's grubbiness, andt's avarice and grossopper's

grandegaffe, with her tootpettypout of jemenfichue will sit and knit on solfa

sofa.

4

Stew of the evening, booksyful stew. And a bodikin a boss in the Thimble

Theatre. But all is her-inbourne. Intend. From gramma's grammar she has it that

if there is a third person, mascarine, phelinine or nuder, being spoken abad it

moods prosodes from a person speaking to her second which is the direct object

that has been spoken to, with and at. Take the dative with his oblative

5

for, even if obsolete, it is always of interest, so spake gramma on the impetus

of her imperative, only mind your genderous towards his reflexives such that I

was to your grappa (Bott's trousend, hore a man uff!) when him was me hedon6 and

mine, what the lewdy saying, his analectual pygmyhop.

7

There is comfortism in the

Telltale me all

of annaryllies.

Will you carry

my can and

fight the fairies?

Allma Mathers,

Auctioneer.

Old Gavelkind

the Gamper and

he's as daff as

you're erse.

EARLY NOTIONS OF ACQUIRED RIGHTS AND THE INFLUENCE OF COLLECTIVE TRADITION UPON

THE INDIVIDUAL.

1

One must sell it to some one, the sacred name of love.

2

Making it up as we goes along.

3

The law of the jungerl.

4

Let me blush to think of all those halfwayhoist pullovers.

5

I'd like his pink's cheek.

6

Frech devil in red hairing! So that's why you ran away to sea, Mrs Lappy. Leap

me, Locklaun, for you have sensed!

7

A washable lovable floatable doll. knowledge that often hate on first hearing

comes of love by second sight. Have your little sintalks in the dunk of

subjunctions, dual in duel and prude with pruriel, but even the aoriest

chaparound whatever plaudered perfect anent prettydotes and haec genua omnia may

perhaps chance to be about to be in the case to be becoming a pale peterwright

in spite of all your tense accusatives whilstly you're wallfloored1 like your

gerandiums for the better half of a yearn or sob. It's a wild's kitten, my dear,

who can tell a wilkling from a warthog. For you may be as practical as is

predicable but you must have the proper sort of accident to meet that kind of a

being with a difference.2 Flame at his fumbles but freeze on his fist.3 Every

letter is a godsend, ardent Ares, brusque Boreas and glib Ganymede like zealous

Zeus, the O'Meghisthest of all. To me or not to me. Satis thy quest on.

Werbungsap! Jeg suis, vos wore a gentleman, thou arr, I am a quean. Is a game

over? The game goes on. Cookcook ! Search me. The beggar the maid the bigger the

mauler. And the greater the patrarc the griefer the pinch. And that's what your

doctor knows. O love it is the commonknounest thing how it pashes the plutous

and the paupe.4 Pop ! And egg she active or spoon she passive, all them fine

clauses in Lindley's and Murrey's never braught the participle of a present to a

desponent hortatrixy, vindicatively I say it,

Undante

umoroso.

M. 50-50.

ok

1

With her poodle feinting to be let off and feeling dead in herself. Is love

worse living?

2

If she can't follow suit Renee goes to the pack.

3

Improper frictions is maledictions and mens uration makes me mad.

4

Llong and Shortts Primer of Black and White Wenchcraft. from her postconditional

future.1 Lumpsome is who lumpsum pays. Quantity counts though accents falter.

Yoking apart and oblique orations parsed to one side, a brat, alanna, can choose

from so many, be he a sollicitor's appendix, a pipe clerk or free functionist

flyswatter, that perfect little cad, from the languors and weakness of

limberlimbed lassihood till the head, back and heartaches of waxedup womanage

and heaps on heaps of other things too. Note the Respectable Irish Distressed

Ladies and the Merry Mustard Frothblowers of Humphreystown Associations. Atac

first, queckqueck quicks after. Beware how in that hist subtaile of schlangder2

lies liaison to tease oreilles ! To vert embowed set proper penchant. But learn

from that ancient tongue to be middle old modern to the minute. A spitter that

can be depended on. Though Wonderlawn's lost us for ever. Alis, alas, she broke

the glass! Liddell lokker through the leafery, ours is mistery of pain.3 You may

spin on youthlit's bike and multiplease your Mike and Nike with your kickshoes

on the algebrars but, volve the virgil page and view, the O of woman is long

when burly those two muters sequent her so from Nebob4 see you never stray

who'll nimm you nice and nehm the day.

One hath just been areading, hath not one, ya, ya, in their memoiries of

Hireling's puny wars, end so, und all, ga, ga, of The O'Brien,

I'll go for that

small polly if

you'll suck to

your lebbens

quatsch.

O'Mara Farrell.

Verschwindibus.

Ulstria,

CONCOMI

TANCE OF

COURAGE,

1

The gaggles all out.

2

He's just bug nuts on white mate he hasn't the teath nor the grits to choo and

that's what's wrong with Lang Wang Wurm, old worbbling goesbelly.

3

Dear and I trust in all frivolity I may be pardoned for trespassing but I think

I may add hell.

4

He is my all menkind of every desception.

The O'Connor, The Mac Loughlin and The Mac Namara with summed their appondage,

da, da, of Sire Jeallyous Seizer, that gamely torskmester,1 with his duo of

druidesses in ready money rompers2 and the tryonforit of Oxthievious, Lapidous

and Malthouse Anthemy. You may fail to see the lie of that layout, Suetonia,3

but the reflections which recur to me are that so long as beauty life is body

love4 and so bright as Mutua of your mirror holds her candle to your caudle,

lone lefthand likeless, sombring Autum of your Spring, reck you not one spirt of

anyseed whether trigemelimen cuddle his coddle or nope. She'll confess it by her

figure and she'll deny it to your face. If you're not ruined by that one she

won't do you any whim. And then? What afters it? Cruff Gunne may blow, Gam Gonna

flow, the gossans eye the jennings aye. From the butts of Heber and Heremon,

nolens volens, brood our pansies, brune in brume. There's a split in the

infinitive from to have to have been to will be. As they warred in their big

innings ease now we never shall know. Eat early earthapples. Coax Cobra to

chatters. Hail, Heva, we hear! This is the glider that gladdened the girl5 that

list to the wind that lifted the leaves that folded the fruit that hung on the

tree that grew in the garden Gough gave. Wide hiss, we're wizen

Monastir,

Leninstar and

Connecticut.

Cliopatria, thy

hosies history.

The Eroico

Furioso makes

the valet like

smiling.

The hyperape the

mink he groves the

mole you see nowfor

crushsake,chawley!

COUNSEL

AND CON

STANCY.

ORDINATION

OF OMEN,

ONUS AND

OBIT. DIS

TRIBUTION

OF DANGER,

DUTY AND

DESTINY.

POLAR PRIN

CIPLES.

1 All his teeths back to the front, then the moon and then the moon with

a hole behind it.

2 Skip one, flop fore, jennies in the cabbage store.

3 None of your cumpohlstery English here!

4 Understudy my understandings, Sostituda, and meek thine compline

ment, gymnufleshed.

5 Tho' I have one just like that to home, deadleaf brown with quicksilver

appliques, would whollymost applissiate a nice shiny sleekysilk out of that

slippering snake charmeuse. ing. Hoots fromm, we're globing. Why hidest thou

hinder thy husband his name? Leda, Lada, aflutter-afraida, so does your girdle

grow! Willed without witting, whorled without aimed. Pappapassos, Mammamanet,

warwhetswut and whowitswhy. 1 But it's tails for toughs and titties for totties

and come buckets come-bats till deeleet. 2

Dark ages clasp the daisy roots, Stop, if you are a sally of the allies, hot off

Minnowaurs and naval actiums, picked engagements and banks of rowers. Please

stop if you're a B.C. minding missy, please do. But should you prefer A.D.

stepplease. And if you miss with a venture it serves you girly well glad. But,

holy Janus, I was forgetting the Blitzenkopfs! Here, Hengegst and Horsesauce,

take your heads 3 out of that taletub! And leave your hinnyhennyhindyou! It's

haunted. The chamber. Of errings. Whoan, tug, trace, stirrup! It is distinctly

understouttered that, sense you threehandshighs put your twofootlarge timepates

in that dead wash of Lough Murph and until such time pace one and the same

Messherrn the grinning statesmen, Brock and Leon, have shunted the grumbling

coundedtouts, Starlin and Ser Artur Ghinis. Foamous homely brew, bebattled by

bottle, gageure de guegerre. 4 Bull igien bear and then bearagain bulligan.

Gringrin gringrin. Staffs varsus herds and bucks vursus barks.

Pige pas.

Seidlitz powther

for slogan

plumpers.

Hoploits and

atthems.

PANOPTICAL

PURVIEW OF

POLITICAL

PROGRESS

AND THE

FUTURE PRE

SENTATION

OF THE PAST.

1 What's that ma'am? says I.

2 As you say yourself.

3 That's the lethemuse but it washes off.

4 Where he fought the shessock of his stimmstammer and we caught the

pepettes of our lovelives. By old Grumbledum's walls. Bumps, bellows and bawls.

1 Opprimor's down, up up Opima! Rents and rates and tithes and taxes, wages,

saves and spends. Heil, heptarched span of peace! 2 Live, league of lex, nex and

the mores! Fas est dass and foe err you. Impovernment of the booble by the

bauble for the bubble. So wrap up your worries in your woe (wumpumtum!) and

shake down the shuffle for the throw. For there's one mere ope 3 for downfall

ned. As Hanah Levy, shrewd shroplifter, and nievre anore skidoos with her

spoileds. 4 To add gay touches. For hugh and guy and goy and jew. To dimpled and

pimpled and simpled and wimpled. A peak in a poke and a pig in a pew. 6 She wins

them by wons, a haul hectoendecate, for mangay mumbo jumbjubes tak mutts and

jeffs muchas bracelonettes gracies barcelonas.6 O what a loovely freespeech

'twas (tep) 7 to gar howalively hintergrunting! Tip. Like lilt of larks to

burdened crocodile, 8 or skittering laubhing at that wheeze of old windbag,

Blusterboss, blowharding about all he didn't do. Hell o' your troop! With is the

winker for the muckwits of willesly and nith is the nod for the umproar

napollyon and hitheris poorblond piebold hoerse. Huirse. With its tricuspidal

hauberk

Curragh

machree, me

bosthoon fiend.

Femilies hug

bank!

All we suffered

under them Cow

dung Forks and

how we enjoyed

over our pick of

the basketfild.

Old Kine's

Meat Meal.

Flieflie for the

jillies and a

bombambum

for the

nappotondus.

1 Shake eternity and lick creation.

2 I'm blest if I can see.

3 Hoppity Huhneye, hoosh the hen. I like cluckers, you like nuts (wink).

4 Sweet, medium and dry like altar wine.

5 Who'll buy me penny babies?

6 Well, Maggy, I got your castoff devils all right and fits lovely. And am

vaguely graceful. Maggy thanks.

7 My six is no secret, sir, she said.

8 Yes, there, Tad, thanks, give, from, tathair, look at that now. helm coverchaf

emblem on. For the man that broke the ranks on Monte Sinjon. The allriddle of

it? That that is allruddy with us, ahead of schedule,which already is plan

accomplished from and syne: Daft Dathy of the Five Positions (the death ray stop

him!) is still, as reproaches Paulus, on the Madderhorn and, entre chats and

hobnobs, 1 daring Dunderhead to shiver his timbers and Hannibal mac Hamiltan the

Hegerite 2 (more livepower elbow him !) ministerbuilding up, as repreaches

Timothy, in Saint Barmabrac's. 3 Number Thirty two West Eleventh streak looks on

to that (may all in the tocoming of the sempereternal speel spry with it!)

datetree doloriferous which more and over leafeth earlier than every growth and,

elfshot, headawag, with frayed nerves wondering till they feeled sore like any

woman that has been born at all events to the purdah and for the howmanyeth and

howmovingth time at what the demons in that jackhouse that jerry built for Massa

and Missus and hijo de puta, the sparksown fermament of the starryk

fieldgosongingon where blows a nemone at each blink of windstill 4 they were

sliding along and sleeting aloof and scouting around and shooting about.

Allwhichwhile or whereaballoons for good vaunty years Dagobert is in Clane's

clean hometown prepping up his prepueratory and learning how to put a broad face

bronzily out through a broken breached meataerial

Murdoch.

Pas d'action,

peu de sauce.

From the seven

tents of Joseph

till the calends of

Mary Marian,

olivehunkered

and thorny too.

As Shakefork

might pitch it.

1 Go up quick, stay so long, come down slow!

2 If I gnows me gneesgnobs the both of him is gnatives of Genuas.

3 A glass of peel and pip for Mr Potter of Texas, please.

4 All the world loves a big gleaming jelly. from Bryan Awlining! Erin's

hircohaired culoteer. 1

And as, these things being so or ere those things having done, way back home in

Pacata Auburnia, 2 (untillably holy gammel Eire) one world burrowing on another,

(if you've got me, neighbour, in any large lumps, geek?, ant got the strong of

it) Standfest, our topiocal sagon hero, or any otther macotther, signs is on the

bellyguds bastille back, bucket up with fullness, ant silvering to her jubilee,

3 birchleaves her jointure, our lavy in waving, visage full of flesh ant fat as

a hen's i' forehead, Airyanna ant Blowyhart topsirturvy, that royal pair in

their palace of quicken boughs hight The Goat ant Compasses ('phone number

17:69, if you want to know 4 ) his seaarm strongsround her, her velivole eyne

ashipwracked, have discusst their things of the past, crime and fable with

shame, home and profit,5 why lui lied to lei and hun tried to kill ham,

scribbledehobbles, in whose veins runs a mixture of, are heat bent and hard

upon. Spell me the chimes. They are tales all tolled. 6 Today is well thine but

where's may tomorrow be. But, bless his cowly head and press his crankly hat,

what a world's woe is each's

Puzzly, puzzly,

I smell a cat.

Two makes a

wing at the ma

croscope

telluspeep.

From the Buffalo

Times of bysone

days.

Quick quake

quokes the par

rotbook of dates.

FROM CENO

GENETIC DI

CHOTOMY

THROUGH

DIAGONISTIC

CONCILI

ANCE TO

DYNASTIC

CONTINU

ITY.

1 A pengeneepy for your warcheekeepy.

2

My globe goes gaddy at geography giggle pending which time I was looking for my

shoe all through Arabia.

3

It must be some bugbear in the gender especially when old which they all soon

get to look.

4

After me looking up the plan in Humphrey's Justice of the Piece it said to see

preseeding chaps.

5

O boyjones and hairyoddities! Only noane told missus of her massas behaving she

would laugh that flat that after that she had sanked down on her fat arks they

would shaik all to sheeks.

6

Traduced into jinglish janglage for the nusances of dolphins born.

other's weariness waiting to beadroll his own properer mistakes, the

backslapping gladhander, 1 free of his florid future and the other singing

likeness, dirging a past of bloody altars, gale with a blost to him, dove

without gall. And she, of the jilldaw's nest 2 who tears up lettereens she never

apposed a pen upon. 3 Yet sung of love and the monster man. What's Hiccupper to

hem or her to Hagaba? Ough, ough, brieve kindli! 4

Dogs' vespers are anending. Vespertiliabitur. Goteshoppard quits his gabhard

cloke to sate with Becchus. Zumbock! Achevre! Yet wind will be ere fadervor 5

and the hour of fruminy and bergoo bell if Nippon have pearls or opals Eldorado,

the daindy dish, the lecking out! Gipoo, good oil! For (hushmagandy!) long 'tis

till gets bright that all cocks waken and birds Diana 6 with dawnsong hail.

Aught darks flou a duskness. Bats that? There peepeestrilling. At Brannan's on

the moor. At Tam Fanagan's weak yat his still's going strang. And still here is

noctules and can tell things acommon on by that fluffy feeling. Larges loomy

wheelhouse to bodgbox 7 lumber up with hoodie hearsemen carrawain we keep is

peace who follow his law, Sunday

Some is out for

twoheaded dul

carnons but more

pulfers turnips.

Omnitudes in a

knutshedell.

For all us kids

under his aegis.

Saving the public

his health.

Superlative abso

lute of Porter

stown.

THE MON

GREL UNDER

THE DUNG

MOUND.

SIGNIFI

CANCE OF

THE INFRA

LIMINAL IN

TELLIGENCE.

OFFRANDES.

1

He gives me pulpititions with his Castlecowards never in the twowsers and ever

in those twawsers and then babeteasing us out of our hoydenname.

2

My goldfashioned bother near drave me roven mad and I dyeing to keep my linefree

face like readymaid maryangs for jollycomes smashing Holmes.

3

What I would like is a jade louistone to go with the moon's increscent.

4

Parley vows the Askinwhose? I do, Ida. And how to call the cattle black.

Moopetsi meepotsi

5

I was so snug off in my apholster's creedle but at long leash I'll stretch more

capritious in his dapplepied bed.

6

Pipette. I can almost feed their sweetness at my lisplips.

7

A liss in hunterland. King.

1

His sevencoloured's soot (Ochone! Ochonal!)

2

and his imponence one heap lumpblock (Mogoul!). And rivers burst out like

weeming racesround joydrinks for the fewnrally,

3

where every feaster's a foster's other, fiannians all.

4

The wellingbreast, he willing giant, the mountain mourning his duggedy dew. To

obedient of civicity in urbanious at felicity what'll yet meek Mike

5

our diputy mimber when he's head on poll and Peter's burgess and Miss Mishy

Mushy is tiptupt by Toft Taft. Boblesse gobleege. For as Anna was at the

beginning lives yet and will return after great deap sleap rerising and a white

night high with a cows of Drommhiem as shower as there's a wet enclouded in

Westwicklow or a little black rose a truant in a thorntree. We drames our dreams

tell Bappy returns. And Sein annews. We will not say it shall not be, this

passing of order and order's coming, but in the herbest country and in the

country around Blath as in that city self of legionds they look for its being

ever yet. So shuttle the pipers done.

6

Eric aboy!

7

And it's time that all paid tribute to this massive mortiality, the pink of punk

perfection as photography in mud. Some may seek to dodge the

Why so mucky

pick bridges

span our Flumi

nian road.

P.C. Helmut's in

the cottonwood,

listnin.

The throne is an

umbrella strande

and a sceptre's a

stick.

Jady jewel, our

daktar deer.

Gautamed bud

ders deossiphys

ing our Theas.

By lineal in pon

dus overthepoise.

1

I wonder if I put the old buzzerd one night to suckle in Millickmaam's honey

like they use to emballem some of the special popes with a book in his hand and

his mouth open.

2

And a ripping rude rape in his lucreasious togery.

3

Will ye nought would wet your weapons, warriors bard?

4

Roe, Williams, Bewey, Greene, Gorham, McEndicoth and Vyler, the lays of ancient

homes.

5

The stanidsglass effect, you could sugerly swear buttermilt would not

melt down his dripping ducks.

6

Thickathigh and Thinathews with sant their dam.

7

Oh, could we do with this waddled of ours like that redbanked profanian with his

bakset of yosters. gobbet for its quantity of quality but who wants to cheat the

choker's got to learn to chew the cud. Allwhichhole scrubs on scroll

circuminiuminluminatedhave encuoniams here and improperies there.

1

With a pansy for the pussy in the corner.

2

Bewise of Fanciulla's heart, the heart of Fanciulla! Even the recollection of

willow fronds is a spellbinder that lets to hear.

3

The rushes by the grey nuns' pond: ah eh oh let me sigh too. Coalmansbell:

behoves you handmake of the load. Jenny Wren: pick, peck. Johnny Post: pack,

puck.

4

All the world's in want and is writing a letters.

5

A letters from a person to a place about a thing. And all the world's on wish to

be carrying a letters. A letters to a king about a treasure from a cat.

6

When men want to write a letters. Ten men, ton men, pen men, pun men, wont to

rise a ladder. And den men, dun men, fen men, fun men, hen men, hun men went to

raze a leader. Is then any lettersday from many peoples, Daganasanavitch?

Empire, your outermost. 7 A posy cord. Plece.

We have wounded our way on foe tris prince till that force in the gill is faint

afarred

Pitchcap and

triangle, noose

and tinctunc.

Uncle Flabbius

Muximus to

Niecia Flappia

Minnimiss. As

this is. And as

this this is.

Dear Brotus,

land me arrears.

Rockaby, babel,

flatten a wall.

How he broke the

good news to

Gent.

INCIPIT IN

TERMISSIO.

MAJOR AND

MINOR

1

Gosem pher, gezumpher, greeze a jarry grim felon! Good bloke him!

2

And if they was setting on your stool as hard as my was she could beth her

bothom dolours he'd have a culious impressiom on the diminitive that chafes our

ends.

3

When I'am Enastella and am taken for Essastessa I'll do that droop on the

pohlmann's piano.

4

Heavenly twinges, if it's one of his I'll fearly feint as swoon as he enter

rooms.

5

To be slipped on, to be slept by, to be conned to, to be kept up. And when

you're done push the chain.

6

With her modesties office.

7

Strutting as proud as a great turquin weggin that cuckhold on his Eddems and

Clay's hat.

and the face in the treebark feigns afear. This is rainstones ringing. Strangely

cult for this ceasing of the yore. But Erigureen is ever. Pot price pon

patrilinear plop, if the osseletion of the onkring gives omen nome? Since alls

war that end war let sports be leisure and bring and buy fair. Ah ah athclete,

blest your bally bathfeet! Towntoquest, fortorest, the hour that hies is hurley.

A halt for hearsake. 1

MODES COA

LESCING

PROLIFER

ATE HOMO

GENUINE

HOMOGEN

EITY.

1

Come, smooth of my slate,to the beat of my blosh! With all these gelded ewes

jilting about and the thrills and ills of laylock blossoms three's so much more

plants than chants for cecilies that I was thinking fairly killing times of

putting an end to myself and my malody, when I remembered all your pupil

teacher's erringnesses in perfection class. You sh'undn't write you can't if you

w'udn't pass for undevelopmented. This is the propper way to say that, Sr. If

it's me chews to swallow all you saidn't you can eat my words for it as sure as

there's a key in my kiss. Quick erit faciofacey. When we will conjugate to

gether toloseher tomaster tomiss while morrow fans amare hour, verbe de vie and

verve to vie, with love ay loved have I on my back spine and does forever. Your

are me severe? Then rue. My intended, Jr, who I'm throne away on, (here he inst,

my lifstack, a newfolly likon) when I slip through my pettigo I'll get my decree

and take seidens when I'm not ploughed first by some Rolando the Lasso, and

flaunt on the flimsyfilmsies for to grig my collage juniorees who, though they

flush fuchsia, are they octette and virginity in my shade but always my

figurants. They may be yea of my year but they're nary nay of my day. Wait till

spring has sprung in spickness and prigs beg in to pry they'll be plentyprime of

housepets to pimp and pamper my. Impending marriage. Nature tells everybody

about but I learned all the runes of the gamest game ever from my old nourse

Asa. A most adventuring trot is her and she vicking well knowed them all

heartswise and fourwords. How Olive d'Oyly and Winnie Carr,bejupers, they reized

the dressing of a salandmon and how a peeper costs and a salt sailor med a

mustied poet atwaimen. It most have bean Mad Mullans planted him. Bina de Bisse

and Trestrine von Terrefin. Sago sound, rite go round, kill kackle, kook kettle

and (remember all should I forget to) bolt the thor. Auden. Wasn't it just

divining that dog of a dag in Skokholme as I sat astrid uppum their Drewitt's

altar, as cooledas as cul cumbre, slapping my straights till the sloping ruins,

postillion, postallion, a swinge a swank, with you offering me clouts of

illscents and them horners stagstruck on the leasward! Don't be of red, you

blanching mench! This isabella I'm on knows the ruelles of the rut and she don't

fear andy mandy. So sing loud, sweet cheeriot, like anegreon in heaven! The good

fother with the twingling in his eye will always have cakes in his pocket to

bethroat us with for our allmichael good. Amum. Amum. And Amum again. For tough

troth is stronger than fortuitous fiction and it's the surplice money, oh my

young friend and ah me sweet creature, what buys the bed while wits borrows the

clothes.

A scene at sight. Or dreamoneire. Which they shall memorise. By her freewritten

Hopely for ear that annalykeses if scares for eye that sumns. Is it in the now

woodwordings of our sweet plantation where the branchings then will singingsing

tomorrows gone and yesters outcome as Satadays aftermoon lex leap smiles on the

twelvemonthsminding? Such is. Dear (name of desired subject, A.N.), well, and I

go on to. Shlicksher. I and we (tender condolences for happy funeral, one if) so

sorry to (mention person suppressed for the moment, F.M.). Well (enquiries after

allhealths) how are you (question maggy). A lovely (introduce to domestic

circles) pershan of cates. Shrubsher. Those pothooks mostly she hawks from Poppa

Vere Foster but these curly mequeues are of Mippa's moulding. Shrubsheruthr.

(Wave gently in the ere turning ptover.) Well, mabby (consolation of shopes) to

soon air. With best from cinder Christinette if prints chumming, can be when

desires Soldi, for asamples, backfronted or, if all, peethrolio or Get my Prize,

using her flower or perfume or, if veryveryvery chumming, in otherwards, who she

supposed adeal, kissists my exits. Shlicksheruthr. From Auburn chenlemagne.

Pious and pure fair one, all has concomitated to this that she shall tread them

lifetrees leaves whose silence hitherto has shone as sphere of silver

fastalbarnstone, that fount Bandusian shall play liquick music and after odours

sigh of musk. Blotsbloshblothe, one dear that was. Sleep in the water, drug at

the fire, shake the dust off and dream your one who would give her sidecurls to.

Till later

Bibelous hics

tory and Barbar

assa harestary.

A shieling in cop

pingers and por

rish soup all days.

How matches

metroosers?

Le helos tombaut

soul sur la jambe

de marche. Lammas is led in by baith our washwives, a weird of wonder tenebrous

as that evil thorngarth, a field of faery blithe as this flowing wild.

Aujourd'hui comme aux temps le Pline et de Columelle la jacinthe se plait dans

les Gaules, la pervenche en Illyrie, la marguerite sur les ruines de Numance 1

et pendant qu'autour d'elles les villes ont change de maŒtres et de noms, que

plusieurs sont entrees dans le neant, que les civilisations se sont choquees et

brisees, leurs paisibles generations ont traverse les ages et sont arrivees

jusqu' nous, fraŒches et riantes comme aux jours des batailles.

2

Margaritomancy! Hyacinthinous pervinciveness ! Flowers. A cloud. But Bruto and

Cassio are ware only of trifid tongues

3

the whispered wilfulness, ('tis demonal!) and shadows shadows multiplicating (il

folsoletto nel falsoletto col fazzolotto dal fuzzolezzo),

4

totients quotients, they tackle their quarrel. Sickamoor's so woful sally.

Ancient's aerger. And eachway bothwise glory signs. What if she love Sieger less

though she leave Ruhm moan? That's how our oxyggent has gotten ahold of half

their world. Moving about in the free of the air and mixing with the ruck. Enten

eller, either or.

And!

Nay, rather!

Mai maintenante

elle est venuse.

Two Dons Johns

Threes Totty

Askins.

Also Spuke

Zerothruster.

A saxum shillum

for the sextum

but nothums for

that parridge

preast.

THE PART

PLAYED BY

BELLETRI

PAX-BEL

LUM.

MUTUOMOR

PHOMUTA

TION.

SORTES VIR

GINIANAE.

INTERROGATION.

EXCLAMATION.

1

The nasal foss of our natal folkfarthers so so much now for Valsing

giddyrex and his grand arks day triump.

2

Translout that gaswind into turfish, Teague, that's a good bog and you,

Thady, poliss it off, there's nateswipe, on to your blottom pulper.

3

You daredevil donnelly, I love your piercing lots of lies and your flashy

foreign mail so here's my cowrie card, I dalgo, with all my exes, wise and sad.

4

All this Mitchells is a niggar for spending and I will go to the length of

seeing that one day Big Mig will be nickleless himself.

With sobs for his job, with tears for his toil, with horror for his squalor but

with pep for his perdition,

1

lo, the boor plieth as the laird hireth him.

Boon on begyndelse.

At maturing daily gloryaims!

2

A flink dab for a freck dive and a stern poise for a swift pounce was frankily

at the manual arith sure enough which was the bekase he knowed from his cradle,

no bird better, why his fingures were giving him whatfor to fife with. First, by

observation, there came boko and nigh him wigworms and nigh him tittlies and

nigh him cheekadeekchimple and nigh him pickpocket with pickpocketpumb,

pickpocketpoint, pickpocketprod, pickpocketpromise and upwithem. Holy Joe in lay

Eden.

3

And anyhows always after them the dimpler he weighed the fonder fell he of his

null four lovedroyd curdinals, his element curdinal numen and his enement

curdinal marryng and his epulent curdinal weisswassh and his eminent curdinal

Kay O'Kay. Always would he be reciting of them, hoojahs koojahs, up by rota, in

his Fanden's catachysm from fursed to laced, quickmarch to decemvers, so as to

pin the tenners, thumbs down. And anon an aldays, strues yerthere, would he wile

arecreating em om lumerous ways, caiuscounting in the scale of pin puff pive

piff, piff puff pive poo, poo puff pive pree, pree puff pive pfoor, pfoor puff

pive pippive, poopive,

4

Niall Dhu,

Tricks stunts.

Truckeys' cant

for dactyl and

spondee.

Panoplous pere

grine pifflicative

pomposity.

ANTITHESIS OF AMBI

DUAL ANTICIPATION.

THE MIND FACTORY,

ITS GIVE AND TAKE.

AUSPICIUM.

AUGURIA.

DIVINITY

NOT DEITY

THE UNCER

TAINTY JUS

TIFIED BY

OUR CERTI

TUDE.

EXAMPLES.

1 While I'll wind the wildwoods' bluckbells among my window's weeds.

2 Lawdy Dawdy Simpers.

3 But where, O where, is me lickle dig done?

4 That's his whisper waltz I like from Pigott's with that Lancydancy step.

Stop. Foughty Unn, Enoch Thortig, endso one, like to pitch of your cap, pac, on

to tin tall spillicans. 1 To sum, borus pew notus pew eurus pew zipher. Ace,

deuce, tricks, quarts, quims. Mumtiplay of course and carry to their whole

number. While on the other hand, traduced by their comedy nominator to the

loaferst terms for their aloquent parts, sexes, suppers, oglers, novels and

dice. 2 He could find (the rakehelly!) by practice the valuse of thine-tomine

articles with no reminder for an equality of relations and, with the helpings

from his tables, improduce fullmin to trumblers, links unto chains, weys in

Nuffolk till tods of Yorek, oozies ad libs and several townsends, several

hundreds, civil-to-civil imperious gallants into gells (Irish), bringing

alliving stone allaughing down to grave clothnails and a league of archers,

fools and lurchers under the rude rule of fumb. What signifieth whole that 3

but, be all the prowess of ten, 'tis as strange to relate he, nonparile to rede,

rite and reckan, caught allmeals dullmarks for his nucleuds and alegobrew. They

wouldn't took bearings no how anywheres. O them doddhunters and allanights, aabs

and baas for agnomes, yees and zees for incognits, bate him up jerrybly! Worse

nor herman dororrhea. Give you the fantods, seemed to him. They ought to told

you every last word first stead of trying every which way to kinder smear it out

poison long. Show that the

Non plus ulstra,

Elba, nec, cashel

bum tuum.

Dondderwedder

Kyboshicksal

1

Twelve buttles man, twentyeight bows of curls, forty bonnets woman and every

youthfully yours makes alleven add the hundred.

2

Gamester Damester in the road to Rouen, he grows more like his deed every die.

3

Slash-the-Pill lifts the pellet. Run, Phoenix, run!

median, hce che ech, interecting at royde angles the parilegs of a given obtuse

one biscuts both the arcs that are in curveachord behind. Brickbaths. The family

umbroglia. A Tullagrove pole 1 to the Height of County Fearmanagh has a septain

inclinaison 2 and the graphplot for all the functions in Lower County Monachan,

whereat samething is rivisible by nighttim, may be involted into the zeroic

couplet, palls pell inhis heventh glike noughty times , find, if you are not

literally cooefficient, how minney combinaisies and permutandies can be played

on the international surd! pthwndxrclzp!, hids cubid rute being extructed,

taking anan illitterettes,ififif at a tom. Answers, (for teasers only). 3 Ten,

twent, thirt, see, ex and three icky totchty ones. From solation to solution.

Imagine the twelve deaferended dumbbawls of the whowl abovebeugled to be the

contonuation through regeneration of the urutteration of the word in pregross.

It follows that, if the two antesedents be bissyclitties and the three

comeseekwenchers trundletrikes, then, Aysha Lalipat behidden on the footplate,

Big Whiggler 4 restant upsittuponable, the NCR 5 presents to us (tandem year at

lasted length!) an ottomantic turquo-indaco of pictorial shine by pictorial

shimmer so long as, gad of the gidday, pictorial summer, viridorefulvid, lits

asheen,

A stodge An

gleshman has

been worked by

eccentricity.

An oxygon is no

turally reclined

to rest.

Ba be bi bo bum.

1

Dideney, Dadeney, Dudeney, O, I'd know that putch on your poll.

2

That is tottinghim in his boots.

3

Come all ye hapney coachers and support the richview press.

4

Braham Baruch he married his cook to Massach McKraw her uncle-in law who wedded

his widow to Hjalmar Kjaer who adapted his daughter to Braham the Bear. V for

Wadlock, P for shift, H for Lona the Konkubine.

5

A gee is just a jay on the jaunts cowsway. but (lenz alack lends a lot), if this

habby cyclic erdor be outraciously enviolated by a mierelin roundtableturning,

like knuts in maze, the zitas runnind hare and dart 1 with the yeggs in their

muddle, like a seven of wingless arrows, hodgepadge, thump, kick and hurry, all

boy more missis blong him he race quickfeller all same hogglepiggle longer house

blong him, 2 while the catched and dodged exarx seems himmulteemiously to beem

(he wins her hend! he falls to tail!) the ersed ladest mand 3 and (uhu and

uhud!) the losed farce on erroroots, 4 twalegged poneys and threehandled dorkeys

(madahoy, morahoy, lugahoy, jogahoyaway) MPM brings us a rainborne pamtomomiom,

aqualavant to (cat my dogs, if I baint dingbushed like everything!) kaksitoista

volts yksitoista volts kymmenen volts yhdeksan volts kahdeksan volts seitseman

volts kuusi volts viisi volts nelja volts kolme volts kaksi volts yksi!

allahthallacamellated, caravan series to the finish of helve's fractures.5 In

outher wards, one from five, two to fives ones, one from fives two millamills

with a mill and a half a mill and twos twos fives fives of bully clavers. For a

surview over all the factionables see Iris in the Evenine's World. 6 Binomeans

to be comprendered. Inexcessible as thy by god ways. The aximones. And their

prosta

Finnfinnotus of

Cincinnati.

Arthurgink's

hussies and

Everguin's men.

Nom de nombres!

The balbearians.

1

Talking about trilbits.

2

Barneycorrall, a precedent for the prodection of curiosity from children

3

A pfurty pscore of ruderic rossies haremhorde for his divelsion.

4

Look at your mad father on his boneshaker fraywhaling round Myriom square.

5

Try Asia for the assphalt body with the concreke soul and the forequarters of

the moon behinding out of his phase.

6

Tomatoes malmalaid with De Quinceys salade can be tastily served with Indiana

Blues on the violens.

lutes. For his neuralgiabrown.

Equal to=aosch.

P.t.l.o.a.t.o.

So, bagdad, after those initials falls and that primary taincture, as I know and

you know yourself, begath, and the arab in the ghetto knows better, by nettus,

nor anymeade or persan, comic cuts and series exerxeses always were to be

capered in Casey's frost book of, page torn on dirty, to be hacked at Hickey's,

hucksler, Wellington's Iron Bridge, and so, by long last, as it would shuffle

out, must he to trump adieu atout atous to those cardinhands he a big deal

missed, radmachrees and rossecullinans and blagpikes in suitclover. Dear hearts

of my counting, would he revoke them, forewheel to packnumbers, and, the time

being no help fort, plates to lick one and turn over.

Problem ye ferst, construct ann aquilittoral dryankle Probe loom! With his

primal handstoe in his sole salivarium. Concoct an equoangular trillitter. 1 On

the name of the tizzer and off the tongs and off the mythametical tripods.

Beatsoon.

Can you nei do her, numb? asks Dolph, 2 suspecting the answer know. Oikkont, ken

you, ninny? asks Kev, 3 expecting the answer guess. 4 Nor was the noer long

disappointed for easiest of kisshams, he was made vicewise. Oc, tell it to oui,

do, Sem! Well, 'tis oil thusly. First mull a mugfull of mud, son. 5 Oglores,

Vive Paco

Hunter!

The hoisted in

red and the low-ered in black.

The boss's bess

bass is the browd

of Mullingar.

The aliments of

jumeantry.

HEPTAGRAMMATON.

HYPOTHESES

OF COM

MONEST EX

PERIENCES

BEFORE APO

THEOSIS OF

THE LUSTRAL

PRINCIPIUM.

INGENIOUS

LABOUR

TENACITY

AS BETWEEN

INGENUOUS

AND LIBERTINE.

PROPE AND

PROCUL IN

THE CON

VERGENCE

OF THEIR

CONTRAPUL

SIVENESS.

1 As Rhombulus and Rhebus went building rhomes one day.

2 The trouveller.

3 Of the disorded visage.

4 Singlebarrelled names for doubleparalleled twixtytwins.

5 Like pudging a spoon fist of sugans into a sotspot of choucolout. the

virtuoser prays, olorum What the D.V. would I to that for? That's a goosey's

ganswer you're for giving me, he is told, what the Deva would you do that for? 1

Now, sknow royol road to Puddlin, take your mut for a first beginning, big to

bog, back to bach. Anny liffle mud which cometh out of Mam will doob, I guess.

A.I. Amnium instar. And to find a locus for an alp get a howlth on her bayrings

as a prisme O and for a second O unbox your compasses. I cain but are you able?

Amicably nod. Gu it! So let's seth off betwain us. Prompty? Mux your pistany at

a point of the coastmap to be called a but pronounced olfa. There's the isle of

Mun, ah! O! Tis just. Bene! Now, whole in applepine odrer 2

(for - husk, hisk, a spirit spires - Dolph, dean of idlers, meager suckling of

gert stoan, though barekely a balbose boy, he too, -venite, preteriti,3 sine

mora dumque de entibus nascituris decentius in lingua roman mortuorum parva

chartula liviana ostenditur, sedentes in letitiae super ollas carnium,

spectantes immo situm lutetiae unde auspiciis secundis tantae consurgent humanae

stirpes, antiquissimam flaminum amborium Jordani et Jambaptistae mentibus

revolvamus sapientiam: totum tute fluvii modo mundo fluere, eadem quae ex aggere

fututa iterum inter alveum fore futura, quodlibet sese ipsum per aliudpiam

agnoscere contrarium, omnem demun amnem ripis rivalibus amplecti4 - recurrently

often, when him moved he would cake their chair, coached rebelliumtending mikes

of his same and over his own choirage at Backlane Univarsity, among of which

pupal souaves the pizdrool was pulled up, bred and bat-

Wolsherwomens

at their weirdst.

1 Will you walk into my wavetrap? said the spiter to the shy.

2 If we each could always do all we ever did.

3 Dope in Canorian words we've made. Spish from the Doc.

4 Basqueesh, Finnican, Hungulash and Old Teangtaggle, the only pure

way to work a curse. tered, for a dillon a dollar,1 chanching letters for them

vice o'verse to bronze mottes and blending tschemes for em in tropadores and

doublecressing twofold thruths and devising tingling tailwords too whilest,

cunctant that another would finish his sentence for him, he druider would

smilabit eggways2 ned, he, to don't say nothing, would, so prim, and pick upon

his ten ordinailed ungles, trying to undo with his teeth the knots made by his

tongue, retelling humself by the math hour, long as he's brood reel of funnish

ficts apout the shee, how faust of all and on segund thoughts and the thirds the

charmhim girlalove and fourthermore and filthily with bag from Oxatown and

baroccidents and proper accidence and hoptohill and hexenshoes, in fine the

whole damning letter; and, in point of feet, when he landed in ourland's

leinster3 of saved and solomnones for the twicedhecame time, off Lipton's

strongbowed launch, the Lady Eva, in a tan soute of sails4 he converted it's

nataves, name saints, young ordnands, maderaheads and old unguished P.T.

Publikums, through the medium of znigznaks with sotiric zeal, to put off the

barcelonas5 from their peccaminous corpulums (Gratings, Mr Dane!) and kiss on

their bottes (Master!) as often as they came within bloodshot of that other

familiar temple and showed em the celestine way to by his tristar and his flop

hattrick and his perry humdrum dumb and numb nostrums that he larned in

Hymbuktu,6 and that same galloroman cultous is very prevailend up to this

windiest of landhavemiseries all over what was beforeaboots a land of nods, in

spite of all the bloot, all the braim, all the brawn, all the brile, that was

shod, that were shat, that was shuk all the while, for our massangrey if

mosshungry people, the at Wickerworks,7 still hold

1 An ounceworth of onions for a pennyawealth of sobs.

2 Who brought us into the yellow world!

3 Because it's run on the mountain and river system.

4 When all them allied sloopers was ventitillated in their poppos and, sliding

down by creek and veek, stole snaking out to sea.

5 They were plumped and plumed and jerried and citizens and racers, and

cinnamondhued.

6 Creeping Crawleys petery parley, banished to his native Ireland from erring

under Ryan.

7 Had our retrospectable fearfurther gatch mutchtatches? ford to their healing

and 1 byleave in the old weights downupon the Swanny, innovated by him, the

prence di Propagandi, the chrism for the christmass, the pillar of the perished

and the rock o'ralereality, and it is veritably belied, we belove, that not

allsods of esoupcans that's in the queen's pottage post and not allfinesof

greendgold that the Indus contains would overhinduce them, (o.p.) to

steeplechange back once from their ophis workship and twice on sundises, to

their ancient flash and crash habits of old Pales time ere beam slewed cable 2

or Derzherr, live wire, fired Benjermine Funkling outa th'Empyre, sin righthand

son; which, cummal, having listed curefully to the interlooking and the

underlacking of her twentynine shifts or his continental's curses, pummel,

apostrophised Byrne's and Flamming's and Furniss's and Bill Hayses's and

Ellishly Haught's, hoc, they (t.a.W.), sick or whole, stiff or sober, let drop

as a doombody drops, without another ostrovgods word eitherways, in their own

lineal descendance, as priesto as puddywhack, 3 coal on: 4 and, as we gang along

to gigglehouse, talking of molniacs' manias and missions for mades to scotch the

schlang and leathercoats for murty magdies,of course this has blameall in that

medeoturanian world to say to blessed by Pointer the Grace's his privates

judgements 5 whenso to put it, disparito, duspurudo, desterrado, despertieu, or,

saving his presents for his own onefriend Bevradge, Conn the Shaughraun; but to

return for a moment from the reptile's age 6 to the coxswain on the first

landing (page Ainee Riviere!) if the pretty Lady Elisabbess, Hotel des Ruines -

she laid her batsleeve for him two trueveres tell love (on the Ides of

Valentino's, at Idleness, Floods Area, Isolade, Liv's lonely daughter, with the

Comes Tichiami, of Prima Vista, Abroad, suddenly), and beauty alone of all dare

say when now, uncrowned,

1 That is to sight, when cleared of factions, vulgure and decimating.

2 They just spirits a body away.

3 Patatapadatback.

4 Dump her (the missuse).

5 Fox him! The leggy colt!

6 Do he not know that walleds had wars. Harring man, is neow king. This is

modeln times. deceptered, in what niche of time 1 is Shee or where in the rose

world trysting, that was the belle of La Chapelle, shapely Liselle, and the

peg-of-my-heart of all the tompull or on whose limbs-tolave her semicupiose eyes

now kindling themselves are brightning, 2 O Shee who then (4.32 M.P., old time,

to be precise, according to all three doctors waterburies that was Mac Auliffe

and poor MacBeth and poor MacGhimley to the tickleticks, of the synchronisms,

all lauschening,a time also confirmed seven sincuries later by the quatren

medical johnny, poor old MacAdoo MacDollett, with notary, 3 whose presence was

required by law of Devine Foresygth and decretal of the Douge) who after the

first compliments 4 med darkist day light, gave him then that vantage of a

Blinkensope's cuddlebath at her proper mitts-if she then, the then that

matters,-but, seigneur! she could never have forefelt, as she yet will

fearfeel, when the lovenext breaks out, such a coolcold douche as him, the

totterer, the four-flights-the-charmer, doubling back, in nowtime, 5 bymby when

saltwater he wush him these iselands, O alors! to mount miss (the wooeds of

Fogloot!) under that chemise de and a vartryproof name, Multalusi (would it

wash?) with a cheek white peaceful as, wen shall say, a single professed

claire's 6 and his washawash tubatubtub and his diagonoser's lampblick, to pure

where they where hornest girls, to buy her in par jure, il you plait,

nuncandtunc and for simper, and other duel mavourneens in plurible numbers from

Arklow Vikloe to Louth super Luck, come messes, come mams, and touch your

spottprice (for'twas he was the born suborner, man) on behalf of an oldest

ablished firma of winebakers, Lagrima and Gemiti, later on, his craft ebbing,

invoked by the unirish title, Grindings of Nash, 7 the

1 Muckross Abbey with the creepers taken off.

2 Joke and Jilt will have their tilt.

3 Old Mamalujorum and Rawrogerum.

4 Why have these puerile blonds those large flexible ears?

5 Pomeroy Roche of Portobello, or the Wreck of the Ragamuffin.

6 No wonder Miss Dotsh took to veils and she descended from that obloquohy.

7 The bookley with the rusin's hat is Patomkin but I'm blowed if I knowed who

the slave is doing behind the curtain. One and Only, Unic bar None, of Saint

Yves by Landsend cornwer, man - ship me silver!, it must have been, faw! a

terrible mavrue mavone, to synamite up the old Adam-he-used-to, such a finalley,

and that's flat as Tut's fut, for whowghowho? the poour girl, a lonely peggy,

given the bird, so inseuladed as Crampton's peartree, (she sall eurn bitter bed

by thirt sweet of her face !), and short wonder so many of the tomthick and

tarry members in all there subsequious ages of our timocracy tipped to console

with her at her mirrorable gracewindow'd hut 1 till the ives of Man, the

O'Kneels and the O'Prayins and the O'Hyens of Lochlaunstown and the O'Hollerins

of Staneybatter, hollyboys, all, burryripe who'll buy?, 2 in juwelietry and

kickychoses and madornaments and that's not the finis of it (would it were!) -

but to think of him foundling a nelliza the second, 3 also cliptbuss (the best

was still there if the torso was gone) where he did and when he did, retriever

to the last 4 - escapes my forgetness now was it dustcovered, nom de Lieu ! on

lapse or street ondown, through, for or from a foe, by with as on a friend, at

the Rectory? Vicarage Road? Bishop's Folly? Papesthorpe?, after picket fences,

stonewalls, out and ins or oxers - for merry a valsehood whisprit he to manny a

lilying earling; 5 and to try to analyse that ambo's pair of braceleans akwart

the rollyon trying to amarm all 6 of that miching micher's bearded but

insensible virility and its gaulish moustaches, Dammad and Groany, into her

limited (tuff, tuff, que tu es pitre !) lapse at the same slapse for towelling

ends 7 in their dolightful Sexsex home, Somehow-at-Sea (O little oily head,

sloper's brow and prickled ears !) as though he, a notoriety, a foist edition,

were a wrigular writher neonovene babe! 8 - well, diarmuee and

1 O hce! O hce!

2 Six and seven the League.

3 It's all round me hat I'll wear a drooping dido.

4 Have you ever thought of a hitching your stern and being ourdeaned, Mester

Bootenfly, here's me and Myrtle is twinkling to know.

5 To show they caught preferment.

6 See the freeman's cuticatura by Fennella.

7 Just one big booty's pot.

8 Charles de Simples had an infirmierity complexe before he died a natural

death. granyou and Vae Vinctis, that is what lamoor that of gentle breast rathe

is intaken seems circling toward out yondest (it's life that's all chokered by

that batch of grim rushers) heaven help his hindmost and, mark mo, if the so

greatly displeaced diorems in the Saint Lubbock's Day number of that most

improving of roundshows, Spice and Westend Woman (utterly exhausted before

publication, indiapepper edition shortly), are for our indices, it agins to pear

like it,par my fay,and there is no use for your pastripreaching for to cheesse

it either or praying fresh fleshblood claspers of young catholick throats on

Huggin Green 1 to take warning by the prispast, why?, by cows . man, in shirt,

is how he is pi la gonna Š mobile and they wonet do ut; and, an you could

peep inside the cerebralised saucepan of this eer illwinded goodfornobody, you

would see in his house of thoughtsam (was you, that is, decontaminated enough to

look discarnate) what a jetsam litterage of convolvuli of times lost or strayed,

of lands derelict and of tongues laggin too, longa yamsayore, not only that but,

search lighting, beached, bashed and beaushelled a la Mer pharahead into

faturity, your own convolvulis pickninnig capman would real to jazztfancy the

novo takin place of what stale words whilom were woven with and fitted fairly

featly for, so; and equally so, the crame of the whole faustian fustian, whether

your launer's lightsome or your soulard's schwearmood, it is that, whenas the

swiftshut scareyss of our pupilteachertaut duplex will hark back to lark to you

symibellically that, though a day be as dense as a decade, no mouth has the

might to set a mearbound to the march of a landsmaul, 2 in half a sylb, helf a

solb, holf a salb onward 3 the beast of boredom, common sense, lurking

gyrographically down inside his loose Eating S.S. collar is gogoing of whisth to

you sternly how - Plutonic loveliaks twinnt Platonic yearlings - you must,

how, in undivided reawlity draw the line somewhawre)

1 Where Buickly of the Glass and Bellows pumped the Rudge engineral.

2 Matter of Brettaine and brut fierce.

3 Bussmullah, cried Lord Wolsley, how me Aunty Mag'll row!

Coss? Cossist? Your parn! You, you make what name? (and in truth, as a poor soul

is between shift and shift ere the teath he has lived through becomes the life

he is to die into, he or he had albut - he was rickets as to reasons but the

balance of his minds was stables - lost himself or himself some somnione

sciupiones, soswhitchoverswetch had he or he gazet, murphy come, murphy go,

murphy plant, murphy grow, a maryamyriameliamurphies, in the lazily eye of his

lapis, Vieus Von DVbLIn, 'twas one of dozedeams a darkies ding in dewood) the

Turnpike under the Great Ulm (with Mearingstone in Fore ground). 1 Given now ann

linch you take enn all. Allow me! And, heaving alljawbreakical expressions out

of old Sare Isaac's 2 universal of specious aristmystic unsaid, A is for Anna

like L is for liv. Aha hahah, Ante Ann you're apt to ape aunty annalive! Dawn

gives rise. Lo, lo, lives love! Eve takes fall. La, la, laugh leaves alass!

Aiaiaiai, Antiann, we're last to the lost, Loulou! Tis perfect. Now (lens

Uteralterance or

the Interplay of

Bones in the

Womb.

The Vortex.

Spring of Sprung

Verse. The Ver

tex.

WHY MY AS

LIKEWISE

WHIS HIS.

1 Draumcondra's Dream country where the betterlies blow.

2 O, Laughing Sally, are we going to be toadhauntered by that old Pantifox

Sir Somebody Something, Burtt, for the rest of our secret stripture? your

dappled yeye here, mine's presbyoperian, shill and wall) we see the copyngink

strayedline AL (in Fig., the forest) from being continued, stops ait Lambday:1

Modder ilond there too. Allow me anchore! I bring down noth and carry awe. Now,

then, take this in! One of the most murmurable loose carollaries ever Ellis

threw his cookingclass. With Olaf as centrum and Olaf's lambtail for his

spokesman circumscript a cyclone. Allow ter! Hoop ! As round as the calf of an

egg! O, dear me! O, dear me now! Another grand discobely! After Makefearsome's

Ocean. You've actuary entducked one! Quok! Why, you haven't a passer! Fantastic!

Early' clever, surely doomed, to Swift's, alas, the galehus! Match of a

matchness, like your Bigdud dadder in the boudeville song, Gorotsky Gollovar's

Troubles, raucking his flavourite turvku in the smukking precincts of lydias,2

with Mary Owens and Dolly Monks seesidling to edge his cropulence and

Blake-Roche, Kingston and Dockrell auriscenting him from afurz, our

papacocopotl, 3 Abraham Bradley King? (ting ting! ting ting!) By his magmasine

fall. Lumps, lavas and all.4 Bene! But, thunder and turf, it's not alover yet!

One recalls Byzantium. The mystery repeats itself todate as our callback mother

Gaudyanna, that was daughter to a tanner, 5 used to sing, as I think, now and

then consinuously over her possetpot in her quer

Sarga, or the

path of outgoing.

Docetism and

Didicism, Maya

Thaya. Tamas

Rajas-Sattvas.

1 Ex jup pep off Carpenger Strate. The kids' and dolls' home. Makeacake

ache.

2 A vagrant need is a flagrant weed.

3 Grand for blowing off steam when you walk up in the morning.

4 At the foot of Bagnabun Banbasday was lost on one

5 We're all found of our anmal matter. homolocous humminbass hesterdie and

istherdie forivor. 1 Vanissas Vanistatums! And for a night of thoughtsendyures

and a day. As Great Shapesphere puns it. In effect, I remumble, from the yules

gone by, purr lil murrerof myhind, so she used indeed. When she give me the

Sundaclouths she hung up for Tate and Comyng and snuffed out the ghost in the

candle at his old game of haunt the sleepper. Faithful departed. When I'm

dreaming back like that I begins to see we're only all telescopes. Or the

comeallyoum saunds. Like when I dromed I was in Dairy and was wuckened up with

thump in thudderdown. Rest in peace ! But to return. 2 What a wonderful memory

you have too ! Twonderful morrowy! Straorbinaire! Bene! I bring town eau and

curry nothung up my sleeve. Now, springing quickenly from the mudland-Loosh from

Luccan with Allhim as her Elder tetraturn a somersault. All's fair on all fours,

as my instructor unstrict me. Watch ! And you'll have the whole inkle. Allow,

allow! Gyre O, gyre O, gyrotundo ! Hop lala ! As umpty herum as you seat! O,

dear me, that was very nesse! Very nace indeed! And makes us a daintical pair of

accomplasses! You, allus for the kunst and me for omething with a handel to it.

Beve! Now, as will pressantly be felt, there's tew tricklesome poinds where our

twain of doubling bicirculars, mating approxemetely in their suite poi and poi,

dunloop into eath the ocher. Lucihere ! I fee where you

The Vegetable

Cell and its Pri

vate Properties.

The haves and

the havenots: a

distinction.

1 Sewing up the beillybursts in their buckskin shiorts for big Kapitayn

Killykook and the Jukes of Kelleiney.

2 Say where! A timbrelfill of twinkletinkle. mea. The doubleviewed seeds. Nun,

lemmas quatsch, vide pervoys akstiom, and I think as I'm suqeez in the limon,

stickme punctum, but for semenal rations I'd likelong, by Araxes, to mack a

capital Pee for Pride down there on the batom 1 where Hoddum and Heave, our

monsterbilker, balked his bawd of parodies. And let you go, Airmienious, and

mick your modest mock Pie out of Humbles up your end. Where your apexojesus will

be a point of order. With a geing groan grunt and a croak click cluck. 2 And my

faceage kink and kurkle trying to make keek peep. 3 Are you right there,

Michael, are you right? Do you think you can hold on by sitting tight? Well, of

course, it's awful angelous. Still I don't feel it's so dangelous. Ay, I'm right

here, Nickel, and I'll write. Singing the top line why it suits me mikey fine.

But, yaghags hogwarts and arrahquinonthiance, it's the muddest thick that was

ever heard dump since Eggsmather got smothered in the plap of the pfan. Now, to

compleat anglers, beloved bironthiarn and hushtokan hishtakatsch, join alfa pea

and pull loose by dotties and, to be more sparematically logoical, eelpie and

paleale by trunkles. Alow me align while I encloud especious ! The Nike done it.

Like pah,4 I peh. Innate little bondery. And as plane as a poke stiff.5 Now,

aqua in buccat. I'll make you to see figuratleavely the whome of your eternal

Zweispaltung as

Fundemaintalish

of Wiederher

stellung.

1 Parsee ffrench for the upholdsterer would be delightered.

2 I'll pass out if the screw spliss his strut.

3 Thargam then goeligum? If you sink I can, swimford. Suksumkale!

4 Hasitatense?

5 The impudence of that in girl's things! geomater. And if you flung her

headdress on her from under her highlows you'd wheeze whyse Salmonson set his

seel on a hexengown.1 Hissss!, Arrah, go on! Fin for fun! You've spat your

shower like a son of Sibernia but let's have at it! Subtend to me now! Pisk!

Outer serpumstances beiug ekewilled, we carefully, if she pleats, lift by her

seam hem and jabote at the spidsiest of her trickkikant (like thousands done

before since fillies calpered. Ocone ! Ocone !) the maidsapron of our A.L.P.,

fearfully! till its nether nadir is vortically where (allow me aright to two

cute winkles) its naval's napex will have to beandbe. You must proach near mear

for at is dark. Lob. And light your mech. Jeldy! And this is what you'll say.2

Waaaaaa. Tch! Sluice! Pla! And their, redneck, (for addn't we to gayatsee with

Puhl the Punkah's bell?)mygh and thy, the living spit of dead waters, 3 fastness

firm of Hurdlebury Fenn, discinct and isoplural in its (your sow to the duble)

sixuous parts, flument, fluvey and fluteous, midden wedge of the stream's your

muddy old triagonal delta, fiho miho, plain for you now, appia lippia

pluvaville, (hop the hula,girls!) the no niggard spot of her safety vulve, first

of all usquiluteral threeingles, (and why wouldn't she sit cressloggedlike the

lass that lured a tailor?) the constant of fluxion, Mahamewetma, pride of the

province 4 and when that tidled boare rutches up from the Afrantic, allaph

quaran's his bett und bier! 5

Destiny, In

flunce of Design

upon.

Prometheus or

the Promise of

Provision

1 The chape of Do¤a Speranza of the Nacion.

2 Ugol egal ogle. Mi vidim Mi.

3 It is, it is Sangannon's dream.

4 And all meinkind.

5 Whangpoos the paddle and whiss whee whoo. Paa lickam laa lickam, apl lpa !

This it is an her. You see her it. Which it whom you see it is her. And if you

could goaneggbetter we'd soon see some raffant scrumala riffa. Quicks herit

fossyending. Quef! So post that to your pape and smarket ! And you can haul up

that languil pennant, mate. I've read your tunc's dimissage. For, let it be

taken that her littlenist is of no magnetude or again let it be granted that

Doll the laziest can be dissimulant with all respects from Doll the fiercst,

thence must any whatyoulike in the power of empthood be either greater than or

less than the unitate we have in one or hence shall the vectorious readyeyes of

evertwo circumflicksrent searclhers never film in the elipsities of their

gyribouts those fickers which are returnally reprodictive of themselves. 1 Which

is unpassible. Quarrellary. The logos of somewome to that base anything, when

most characteristically mantissa minus, comes to nullum in the endth: 2 orso,

here is nowet badder than the sin of Aha with his cosin Lil, verswaysed on

coverswised, and all that's consecants and cotangincies till Perperp stops

repippinghim since her redtangles are all abscissan for limitsing this tendency

of our Frivulteeny Sexuagesima 3 to expense herselfs as sphere as possible,

paradismic perimutter, in all directions on the bend of the unbridalled, the

infinisissimalls of her facets becoming manier and manier as the calicolum of

her umdescribables (one has thoughts of that eternal Rome) shrinks from

schurtiness

Ambages and

Their Rle.

Ecclasiastical

and Celestial

Hierarchies. The

Ascending. The

Descending.

The peripatetic

periphery. It's

Allothesis.

1 I enjoy as good as anyone.

2 Neither a soul to be saved nor a body to be kicked.

3 The boast of the town. to scherts. 1 Scholium, there are trist sigheds to

everysing but ichs on the freed brings euchs to the feared. Qued? Mother of us

all! O, dear me, look at that now! I don't know is it your spictre or my

omination but I'm glad you dimentioned it ! My Lourde ! My Lourde ! If that aint

just the beatenest lay I ever see ! And a superpbosition ! Quoint a quincidence

! O.K. Omnius Kollidimus. As Ollover Krumwall sayed when he slepped ueber his

grannyamother. Kangaroose feathers: Who in the name of thunder'd ever belevin

you were that bolt? But you're holy mooxed and gaping up the wrong palce 2 as if

you was seeheeing the gheist that stays forenenst, you blessed simpletop

domefool! Where's your belested loiternan's lamp? You must lap wandret down the

bluishing refluction below. Her trunk's not her brainbox. Hear where the

bolgylines, Yseen here the puncture. So he done it. Luck! See her good. Well,

well, well, well! O dee, O dee, that's very lovely ! We like Simperspreach

Hammeltones to fellow Selvertunes O'Haggans. 3 When he rolls over his ars and

shows the hise of his heels. Vely lovely entilely! Like a yangsheepslang with

the tsifengtse. So analytical plausible ! And be the powers of Moll Kelly,

neighbour topsowyer, it will be a lozenge to me all my lauffe. 4 More better

twofeller we been speak copperads. Ever thought about Guinness's? And the

regrettable Parson Rome's advice?

Canine Venus

sublimated to

Aulidic

Aphrodite.

Exclusivism: the

Ors, Sors and

Fors, which?

1 Hen's bens, are we soddy we missiled her?

2 I call that a scumhead.

3 Pure chingchong idiotism with any way words all in one soluble. Gee

each owe tea eye smells fish. That's U.

4 The Doodles family, Hoodle doodle,

fam.? Want to join the police. 1 You know, you were always one of the bright

ones, since a foot made you an unmentionable,fakes ! You know, you're the

divver's own smart gossoon, aequal to yoursell and wanigel to anglyother, so you

are, hoax! You know, you'll be dampned, so you will, one of these invernal days

but you will be,carrotty! 2

Wherapool, gayet that when he stop look time he stop long ground who here hurry

he would have ever the lothst word, with a sweet me ah err eye ear marie to reat

from the jacob's3 and a shypull for toothsake of his armjaws at the slidepage of

de Vere Foster, would and could candykissing P. Kevin to fress up the rinnerung

and to ate by hart (leo I read, such a spanish, escribibis all your mycoscoups)

wont to nibbleh ravenostonnoriously ihs mum to me in bewonderment of his chipper

chuthor for, while that Other by the halp of his creactive mind offered to

deleberate the mass from the booty of fight our Same with the holp of the bounty

of food sought to delubberate the mess from his corructive mund, with his

muffetee cuffes ownconsciously grafficking with his sinister cyclopes after

trigamies and spirals' wobbles pursuiting their rovinghamilton selves and

godolphing in fairlove to see around the waste of noland's browne jesus 4 (thur

him no quartos!) till that on him poorin sweat the juggaleer's veins (quench his

quill!) in his napier scrag stud out bursthright tam

Primanouriture

and Ultimo

geniture

No Sturm. No

Drang.

SICK US A

SOCK WITH

SOME SEDI

MENT IN IT

FOR THE

SAKE OF OUR

DARNING

WIVES.

1 Picking on Nickagain, Pikey Mikey?

2 Early morning, sir Dav Stephens, said the First Gentleman in youreups.

3 Bag bag blockcheap, have you any will?

4 What a lubberly whide elephant for the men-in-the-straits! quam taughtropes.

(Spry him! call a blood lekar! Where's Dr Brassenaarse?) Es war itwas in his

priesterrite. O He Must Suffer ! From this misbelieving feacemaker to his

noncredible fancyflame. 1 Ask for bosthoon, late for Mass, pray for

blaablaablack sheep. (Sure you could wright anny pippap passage, Eye bet, as

foyne as that moultylousy Erewhig, yerself, mick! Nock the muddy nickers! 2

Christ's Church varses Bellial !) Dear and he went on to scripple gentlemine

born, milady bread, he would pen for her, he would pine for her, 3 how he would

patpun fun for all 4 with his frolicky frowner so and his glumsome grinner

otherso. And how are you, waggy? 5 My animal his sorrafool! And trieste, ah

trieste ate I my liver! Se non e vero son trovatore. O jerry! He was soso,

harriot all! He was sadfellow, steifel! He was mistermysterion. Like a purate

out of pensionee with a gouvernament job. All moanday, tearsday, wailsday,

thumpsday, frightday, shatterday till the fear of the Law. Look at this

twitches! He was quisquis, floored on his plankraft of shittim wood. Look at

him! Sink deep or touch not the Cartesian spring! Want more ashes, griper? How

diesmal he was lying low on his rawside laying siege to goblin castle. And,

bezouts that, how hyenesmeal he was laying him long on his laughside lying sack

to croakpartridge. (Be thou wars Rolaf's intes

Illustration.

Ascription of the

Active.

Proscription of

the Passive.

1 And she had to seek a pond's apeace to salve her suiterkins. Sued!

2 Excuse theyre christianbrothers irish?

3 When she tripped against the briery bush he profused her allover with

curtsey flowers.

4 A nastilow disigraible game.

5 Dear old Erosmas. Very glad you are going to Penmark. Write to the

corner. Grunny Grant. tions, quoths the Bhagavat biskop Leech) Ann opes tipoo

soon ear! If you could me lendtill my pascol's kondyl, sahib, and the price of a

plate of poultice. Punked. With best apolojigs and merrymoney thanks to self for

all the clerricals and again begs guerdon for bistrispissing on your

bunificence. Well wiggywiggywagtail, and how are you,yaggy? With a capital Tea

for Thirst. From here Buvard to dear Picuchet. Blott.

Now, (peel your eyes, my gins, and brush your saton hat, me elementator joyclid,

son of a Butt ! She's mine, Jow low jure, 1 be Skibbering's eagles, sweet tart

of Whiteknees Archway) watch him, having caught at the bifurking calamum in his

bolsillos, the onelike underworp he had ever funnet without difficultads, the

aboleshqvick, signing away in happinext complete, (Exquisite Game of

inspiration! I always adored your hand. So could I too and without the scrope of

a pen. Ohr for oral, key for crib, olchedolche and a lunge ad lib. Can you write

us a last line? From SmithJones-Orbison?) intrieatedly in years,

jirryalimpaloop. And i Romain, hup u bn gd grl. 2 Unds alws my thts. To

fallthere at bare feet hurryaswormarose. Two dies of one rafflement. Eche

bennyache. Outstamp and distribute him at the expanse of his society. To be

continued. Anon.

And ook, ook, ook,fanky! All the charictures 3 in the drame! This is how San

holy

Ensouling Fe

male Sustains

Agonising Over

man.

Sesama to the

Rescues. The

Key Signature.

WHEN THE

ANSWERER

IS A LEMAN.

ALL SQUARE

AND

1 I loved to see the Macbeths Jerseys knacking spots of the Plumpduffs

Pants.

2 Lifp year fends you all and moe, fouvenirs foft as fummer fnow, fweet

willings and forget-uf-knots.

3 Gag his tubes yourself. polypools. And this, pardonsky! is the way

Romeopullupalleaps. 1 Pose the pen, man, way me does. Way ole missa vellatooth

fust show me how. Fourth power to her illpogue ! Bould strokes for your life !

Tip ! This is Steal, this is Barke, this is Starn, this is Swhipt, this is

Wiles, this is Pshaw, this is Doubbllinnbbayyates. 2 This is brave Danny weeping

his spache for the popers. This is cool Connolly wiping his hearth with brave

Danny. And this, regard ! how Chawleses Skewered parparaparnelligoes between

brave Danny boy and the Connolly. Upanishadem! Top. Spoken hath L'arty Magory.

Eregobragh. Prouf! 3

And Kev was wreathed with his pother.

But, (that Jacoby feeling again. for forebitten fruit and, my Georgeous, Kevvy

too he just loves his puppadums, I judge !) after all his autocratic writings of

paraboles of famellicurbs and meddlied muddlingisms, thee faroots hof cullchaw

end ate citrawn woodint wun able rep of the triperforator awlrite blast through

his pergaman hit him where he lived and do for the blessted selfchuruls, what I

think, smarter like it done for a manny another unpious of the hairydary quare

quandary firstings till at length, you one bladdy bragger, by mercystroke he

measured his earth anyway? could not but recken in his adder's badder cadder way

our frankson who, to be plain, he fight him all time twofeller longa kill dead

finish bloody face blong you, was misocain. Wince

Force Centres of

the Fire Serpen

ine: heart,

throat, navel,

spleen, sacral,

fontanella, inter

temporal eye.

Conception of the

Compromise and

Finding of a

Formula.

Ideal Present

Alone Produces

Real Future.

ACCORDING

TO COCKER.

TROTHBLOWERS.

FIG AND

THISTLE

PLOT A PIG

AND WHISTLE.

1

He, angel that I thought him, and he not aebel to speel eelyotripes., Mr.

Tellibly Divilcult!

2

When the dander rattles how the peacocks prance!

3

The Brownes de Browne - Browne of Castlehacknolan. wan's won! Rip!

1

And his countinghands rose. Formalisa. Loves deathhow simple! Slutningsbane.

2

Thanks eversore much, Pointcarried ! I can't say if it's the weight you strike

me to the quick or that red mass I was looking at but at the present momentum,

potential as I am, I'm seeing rayingbogeys rings round me. Honours to you and

may you be commended for our exhibitiveness! I'd love to take you for a bugaboo

ride and play funfer all if you'd only sit and be the ballasted bottle in the

porker barrel. You will deserve a rolypoly as long as from here to tomorrow. And

to hell with them driftbombs and bottom trailers! If my maily was bag enough I'd

send you a toxis. By Saxon Chromaticus, you done that lovely for me! Didn't he

now, Nubilina? Tiny Mite, she studiert whas? With her listeningin coiffure, her

dream of Endsland's daylast and the glorifires of being presainted maid to

majesty.

3

And less is the pity for she isn't the lollypops she easily might be if she had

for a sample Virginia's air of achievement. That might keep her from throwing

delph.

4

As I was saying, while retorting thanks, you make me a reborn of the cards.

We're offals boys ambows.

5

For I've flicked up all the crambs as they crumbed from your table um, singing

glory allaloserem, cog it out, here goes a sum. So

Service super

seding self.

Catastrophe and

Anabasis.

The rotary pro

cessus and its

reestablishment

of reciprocities.

WITH EBONISER.

IN PIX.

EUCHRE

RISK, MERCI BUCKUP, AND

MIND WHO

YOU'RE

PUCKING,

FLEBBY.

1

A byebye bingbang boys! See you Nutcracker Sunday!

2

Chinchin Childaman! Chapchopchap!

3

Wipe your glosses with what you know.

4

If I'd more in the cups that peeves thee you could cracksmith your row tureens.

5

Alls Sings and Alls Howls. read we in must book. It tells. He prophets most who

bilks the best.

And that salubrated sickenagiaour of yaours have teaspilled all my hazeydency.

Forge away, Sunny Sim! Sheepshopp. Bleating Goad, it is the least of things,

Eyeinstye! Imagine it, my deep dartry dullard! It is hours giving, not more. I'm

only out for celebridging over the guilt of the gap in your hiscitendency. You

are a hundred thousand times welcome, old wortsampler, hellbeit you're just

about as culpable as my woolfell merger would be. In effect I could engage in an

energument over you till you were republicly royally toobally prussic blue in

the shirt after. 1 Trionfante di bestia! And if you're not your bloater's kipper

may I never curse again on that pint I took of Jamesons. Old Keane now, you're

rod, hook and sinker, old jubalee Keane! Biddy's hair. Biddy's hair, mine

lubber. Where is that Quin but he sknows it knot but what you that are my

popular endphthisis were born with a solver arm up your sleep. Thou in shanty !

Thou in scanty shanty ! ! Thou in slanty scanty shanty! ! ! Bide in your hush!

Bide in your hush, do! The law does not aloud you to shout. I plant my penstock

in your postern, chinarpot. Ave! And let it be to all remembrance. Vale.

Ovocation of maiding waters.

2

For auld lang salvy steyne. I defend you to champ my scullion's praises. To book

alone belongs the lobe. Foremaster's meed

3

will mark tomorrow, when we are making pilscrummage to whaboggeryin with

The Twofold

Truth and the

Conjunctive Ap

petites of Oppo

sitional Orexes.

Trishagion.

COME SI

COMPITA

CUNCTITI

TITILATIO?

CONKERY

CUNK,

THIGH

THIGHT

TICKELLY

THIGH, LIG

GERILAG,

TITTERITOT,

LEG IN A TEE,

LUG IN A

LAW, TWO

AT A TIE,

THREE ON A

THRICKY

TILL OHIO

OHIO

IOIOMISS.

1

From three shellings. A bluedye sacrifice.

2

Not Kilty. But the manajar was. He! He! Ho! Ho! Ho!

3

Giglamps, Soapy Geyser, The Smell and Gory M Gusty. staff, scarf and blessed

wallet and our aureoles round our neckkandcropfs where as and when

Heavysciusgardaddy, parent who offers sweetmeats, will gift uns his Noblett's

surprize. With this laudable purpose in loud ability let us be singulfied.

Betwixt me and thee hung cong. Item, mizpah ends.

But while the dial are they doodling dawdling over the mugs and the grubs?

Oikey, Impostolopulos? 1 Steady steady steady steady steady studiavimus. Many

many many many many manducabimus. 2 We've had our day at triv and quad and writ

our bit as intermidgets. Art, literature, politics, economy,chemistry, humanity,

&c. Duty, the daughter of discipline, the Great Fire at the South City Markets,

Belief in Giants and the Banshee, A Place for Everything and Everything in its

Place, Is the Pen Mightier than the Sword? A Successful Career in the Civil

Service, 3 The Voice of Nature in the Forest, 4 Your Favorite Hero or Heroine,

On the Benefits of Recreation, 5 If Standing Stones Could Speak, Devotion to the

Feast of the Indulgence of Portiuncula, The Dublin Metropolitan Police Sports at

Ballsbridge, Describe in Homely Anglian Monosyllables the Wreck of the Hesperus,

6 What Morals, if any, can be drawn from Diarmuid and Grania? 7 Do you Approve

of our Existing Parliamentary System? The Uses and Abuses of Insects, A

Abnegation is

Adaptation.

Cato.

Nero.

Saul. Aristotle.

Julius Caesar.

Pericles.

Ovid.

Adam, Eve.

Domitian. Edipus

Socrates.

Ajax.

Homer.

Marcus Aurelius.

Alcibiades.

Lucretius.

ENTER THE

COP AND

HOW.

SECURES

GUBERNANT

URBIS

TERROREM.

1 The divvy wants that babbling brook. Dear Auntie Emma Emma Eates.

2 Strike the day off, the nightcap's on nigh. Goney, goney gone!

3 R.C., disengaged, good character, would help, no salary.

4 Where Lily is a Lady found the nettle rash.

5 Bubabipibambuli, I can do as I like with what's me own. Nyamnyam.

6 Able seaman's caution.

7 Rarely equal and distinct in all things. Visit to Guinness' Brewery, Clubs,

Advantages of the Penny Post, When is a Pun not a Pun? Is the Co-Education of

Animus and Anima Wholly Desirable? 1 What Happened at Clontarf? Since our

Brother Johnathan Signed the Pledge or the Meditations of Two Young Spinsters, 2

Why we all Love our Little Lord Mayor, Hengler's Circus Entertainment, On

Thrift, 3 The Kettle-Griffith-Moynihan Scheme for a New Electricity Supply,

Travelling in the Olden Times, 4 American Lake Poetry, the Strangest Dream that

was ever Halfdreamt. 5 Circumspection, Our Allies the Hills, Are Parnellites

Just towards Henry Tudor? Tell a Friend in a Chatty Letter the Fable of the

Grasshopper and the Ant, 6 Santa Claus, The Shame of Slumdom, The Roman Pontiffs

and the Orthodox Churches, 7 The Thirty Hour Week, Compare the Fistic Styles of

Jimmy Wilde and Jack Sharkey, How to Understand the Deaf, Should Ladies learn

Music or Mathematics? Glory be to Saint Patrick! What is to be found in a

Dustheap, The Value of Circumstantial Evidence, Should Spelling? Outcasts in

India, Collecting Pewter, Eu, 8 Proper and Regular Diet Necessity For, 9 If You

Do It Do It Now.

Noah. Plato.

Horace. Isaac.

Tiresias.

Marius.

Diogenes.

Procne, Philo

mela. Abraham.

Nestor. Cincin

natus. Leonidas.

Jacob.

Theocritus.

Joseph.

Fabius. Samson.

Cain.

Esop.

Prometheus.

Lot. Pompeius Magnus,

Miltiades Strategos.

Solon.

Castor, Pollux.

Dionysius.

Sappho.

Moses. Job.

Catilina.

Cadmus. Ezekiel.

Solomon. Themistocles.

Vitellius. Darius.

1 Jests and the Beastalk with a little rude hiding rod.

2 Wherry like the whaled prophet in a spookeerie.

3 What sins is pim money sans Paris!

4 I've lost the place, where was I?

5 Something happened that time I was asleep, torn letters or was there

snow?

6 Mich for his pain, Nick in his past.

7 He has toglieresti in brodo all over his agrammatical parts of face and as for

that hippofoxphiz, unlucky number, late for the christening!

8 Eh, Monsieur? O Monsieur? Eu, Monsieur? Nenni No, Monsieur!

9 Ere we hit the hay, brothers, let's have that response to prayer! Delays are

Dangerous. Vitavite! Gobble Anne: tea's set, see's eneugh ! Mox soonly will be

in a split second per the chancellory of his exticker.

Aun

Do

Tri

Car

Cush 1

Shay

Shockt

Ockt

Ni

Geg 2

Their feed begins. NIGHTLETTER

With our best youlldied greedings to Pep and Memmy and the old folkers below and

beyant, wishing them all very merry Incarnations in this land of the livvey and

plenty of preprosperousness through their coming new yonks

from

jake, jack and little sousoucie

(the babes that mean too)

Xenophon.

Pantocracy.

Bimutualism.

Interchangeabil

ity. Naturality.

Superfetation.

Stabimobilism.

Periodicity.

Consummation.

Interpenetrative

ness. Predicam

ent. Balance of

the factual by the

theoric Boox and

Coox, Amallaga

mated.

MAWMAW,

LUK, YOUR

BEEEFTAY'S

FIZZIN OVER!

KAKAO

POETIC

LIPPUDENIES

OF THE

UNGUMP

TIOUS.

1 Kish is for anticheirst, and the free of my hand to him!

2 And gags for skool, and crossbuns and whopes he'll enjoyimsolff over

our drawings on the line!


	11. Chapter 11

It may not or maybe a no concern of the Guinnesses but.

That the fright of his light in tribalbalbutience hides aback in the doom of the

balk of the deaf but that the height of bis life from a bride's eye stammpunct

is when a man that means a mountain barring his distance wades a lymph that

plays the lazy winning she likes yet that pride that bogs the party begs the

glory of a wake while the scheme is like your rumba round me garden, allatheses,

with perhelps the prop of a prompt to them, was now or never in Etheria

Deserta,as in Grander Suburbia, with Finnfannfawners, ruric or cospolite, for

much or moment indispute.

Whyfor had they, it is Hiberio-Miletians and Argloe-Noremen, donated him, birth

of an otion that was breeder to sweatoslaves, as mysterbolder, forced in their

waste, and as for Ibdullin what of Himana, that their tolvtubular high fidelity

daildialler, as modern as tomorrow afternoon and in appearance up to the minute

(hearing that anybody in that ruad duchy of Wollinstown schemed to halve the

wrong type of date) equipped with supershielded umbrella antennas for distance

getting and connected by the magnetic links of a Bellini-Tosti coupling system

with a vitaltone speaker, capable of capturing skybuddies, harbour craft

emittences, key clickings, vaticum cleaners, due to woman formed mobile or man

made static and bawling the whowle hamshack and wobble down in an eliminium

sounds pound so as to serve him up a melegoturny marygoraumd, eclectrically

filtered for allirish earths and ohmes. This harmonic condenser enginium (the

Mole) they caused to be worked from a magazine battery (called the Mimmim Bimbim

patent number 1132, Thorpetersen and Synds, Jomsborg, Selverbergen) which was

tuned up by twintriodic singulvalvulous pipelines (lackslipping along as if

their liffing deepunded on it) with a howdrocephalous enlargement, a gain

control of circumcentric megacycles ranging from the antidulibnium onto the

serostaatarean. They finally caused,or most leastways brung it about

somehows(that)the pip of the lin(to)pinnatrate inthro an auricular forfickle

(known as the Vakingfar sleeper, monofractured by Piaras UaRhuamhaighaudhlug,

tympan founder Eustache Straight, Bauliaughacleeagh) a meatous conch culpable of

cunduncing Naul and Santry and the forty routs of Corthy with the concertiums of

the Brythyc Symmonds Guild, the Ropemakers Reunion, the Variagated Peddlars

Barringoy Bnibrthirhd, the Askold Olegsonder Crowds of the O'Keef-Rosses ant

Rhosso-Keevers of Zastwoking, the Ligue of Yahooth o.s.v. so as to lall the

bygone dozed they arborised around, up his corpular fruent and down his

reuctionary buckling, hummer, enville and cstorrap (the man of Iren, thore's

Curlymane for you!), lill the lubberendth of his otological life.

House of call is all their evenbreads though its cartomance hallucinate like an

erection in the night the mummery of whose deed, a lur of Nur, immerges a mirage

in a merror, for it is where by muzzinmessed for one watthour, bilaws below,

till time jings pleas, that host of a bottlefilled, the bulkily hulkwight,

hunter's pink of face, an orel orioled, is a bout to be unbulging an

o'connell's, the true one, all seethic, a luckybock, pledge of the stoup, whilom

his canterberry bellseyes wink wickeding indtil the teller, oyne of an oustman

in skull of skand. Yet is it, this ale of man, for him, our hubuljoynted, just a

tug and a fistful as for Culsen, the Patagoreyan, chieftain of chokanchuckers

and his moyety joyant, under the foamer dispensation when he pullupped the

turfeycork by the greats of gobble out of Lougk Neagk. When, pressures be to our

hoary frother, the pop gave his sullen bulletaction and, bilge, sled a movement

of catharic emulsipotion down the sloppery slide of a slaunty to tilted

lift-ye-landsmen. Allamin. Which in the ambit of its orbit heaved a sink her

sailer alongside of a drink her drainer from the basses brothers, those two

theygottheres.

It was long after once there was a lealand in the luffing ore it was less after

lives thor a toyler in the tawn at all ohr it was note before he drew out the

moddle of Kersse by jerkin his dressing but and or it was not before

athwartships he buttonhaled the Norweeger's capstan.

So he sought with the lobestir claw of his propencil the clue of the wickser in

his ear. O, lord of the barrels, comer forth from Anow (I have not mislaid the

key of Efas-Taem), O, Ana, bright lady, comer forth from Thenanow (I have not

left temptation in the path of the sweeper of the threshold), O !

But first, strongbowth, they would deal death to a drinking. Link of a leadder,

dubble in it, slake your thirdst thoughts awake with it. Our svalves are svalves

aroon! We rescue thee, O Baass, from the damp earth and honour thee. O

Connibell, with mouth burial! So was done, neat and trig. Up draught and whet

them!

- Then sagd he to the ship's husband. And in his translatentic norjankeltian.

Hwere can a ketch or hook alive a suit and sowterkins? Soot! sayd the ship's

husband, knowing the language, here is tayleren. Ashe and Whitehead, closechop,

successor to. Ahorror, he sayd, canting around to that beddest his friend, the

tayler, for finixed coulpure, chunk pulley muchy chink topside numpa one

sellafella, fake an capstan make and shoot! Manning to sayle of clothse for his

lady her master whose to be precised of a peer of trouders under the pattern of

a cassack. Let me prove, I pray thee, but this once, sazd Mengarments, saving

the mouthbrand from his firepool. He spit in his faist (beggin): he tape the raw

baste (paddin): he planked his pledge (as dib is a dab): and he tog his fringe

sleeve (buthock lad, fur whale). Alloy for allay and this toolth for that

soolth. Lick it and like it. A barter, a parter. And plenty good enough,

neighbour Norreys, every bit and grain. And the ship's husband brokecurst after

him to hail the lugger. Stolp, tief, stolp, come bag to Moy Eireann! And the

Norweeger's capstan swaradeed, some blowfish out of schooling: All lykkehud!

Below taiyor he ikan heavin sets. But they broken waters and they made whole

waters at they surfered bark to the lots of his vauce. And aweigh he yankered on

the Norgean run so that seven sailend sonnenrounders was he breastbare to the

brinabath, where bottoms out has fatthoms full, fram Franz Jose Land til Cabo

Thormendoso, evenstarde and risingsoon. Up the Rivor Tanneiry and down the Golfe

Desombres. Farety days and fearty nights. Enjoy yourself, O maremen! And the

tides made, veer and haul, and the times marred, rear and fall, and, holey

bucket, dinned he raign!

- Hump! Hump! bassed the broaders-in-laugh with a quick piddysnip that wee

halfbit a second.

- I will do that, sazd Kersse, mainingstaying the rigout for her wife's

lairdship. Nett sew? they hunched back at the earpicker.

But old sporty, as endth lord, in ryehouse reigner, he nought feared crimp or

cramp of shore sharks, plotsome to getsome. It was whol niet godthaab of errol

Loritz off his Cape of Good Howthe and his trippertrice loretta lady, a maomette

to his monetone, with twy twy twinky her stone hairpins, only not, if not, a

queen of Prancess their telling tabled who was for his seeming a casket through

the heavenly, nay, heart of the sweet (had he hows would he keep her as niece as

a fiddle!) but in the mealtub it was wohl yeas sputsbargain what, rarer of

recent, an occasional conformity, he, with Muggleton Muckers, alwagers allalong

most certainly allowed, as pilerinnager's grace to petitionists of right, of the

three blend cupstoomerries with their customed spirits, the Gill gob, the

Burklley bump, the Wallisey wanderlook, having their ceilidhe gailydhe in his

shaunty irish. Group drinkards maaks grope thinkards or how reads rotary, jewr

of a chrestend, respecting the otherdogs churchees, so long plubs will be plebs

but plabs by low frequency amplification may later agree to have another. For

the people of the shed are the sure ads of all quorum. Lorimers and

leathersellers, skinners and salters, pewterers and paperstainers, parishclerks,

fletcherbowyers, girdlers, mercers, cordwainers and first, and not last, the

weavers. Our library he is hoping to ye public.

Innholder, upholder.

- Sets on sayfohrt! Go to it, agitator! they bassabosuned over the flowre of

their hoose. Godeown moseys and skeep thy beeble bee!

- I will do that, acordial, by mine hand, sazd Kersse, piece Cod, and in the

flap of a jacket, ructified after his nap of a blankit their o'cousin, as sober

as the ship's husband he was one my godfather when he told me saw whileupon I am

now well and jurily sagasfide after the boonamorse the widower, according to

rider, following pnomoneya, he is consistently blown to Adams. So help me boyg

who keeps the book !

Whereofter, behest his suzerain law the Thing and the pilsener had the baar,

Recknar Jarl, (they called him Roguenor, Irl call him) still passing the

change-a-pennies, pengeypigses, a several sort of coyne in livery, pushed their

whisper in his hairing, (seemed, a some shipshep's sottovoxed stalement, a

dearagadye, to hasvey anyone doing duty for duff point of dorkland compors) the

same to the good ind ast velut discharge after which he had exemptied more than

orphan for the ballast of his nurtural life. And threw a cast. A few pigses and

hare you are and no chicking, tribune's tribute, if you guess mimic miening.

Meanly in his lewdbrogue take your tyon coppels token, with this good sixtric

from-mine runbag of juwels. Nummers that is summus that is toptip that is

bottombay that is Twomeys that is Digges that is Heres. In the frameshape of

hard mettles. For we all would fain make glories. It is minely well mint.

Thus as count the costs of liquid courage, a bullyon gauger, stowed stivers

pengapung in bulk in hold (fight great finnence! brayvoh, littIe bratton!) keen

his kenning, the queriest of the crew, with that fellow fearing for his own

misshapes, should he be himpself namesakely a foully fallen dissentant from the

peripulator, sued towerds Meade-Reid and Lynn-Duff, rubbing the hodden son of a

pookal, leaden be light, lather be dry and it be drownd on all the ealsth

beside,how the camel and where the deiffel or when the finicking or why the

funicking,who caused the scaffolding to be first removed you give orders,

babeling, were their reidey meade answer when on the cutey (the corespondent) in

conflict of evidence drew a kick at witness but (missed) and for whom in the

dyfflun's kiddy removed the planks they were wanted, boob.

Bump!

Bothallchoractorschumminaroundgansumuminarumdrumstrumtruminahumptadumpwaultopoofoolooderamaunsturnup

!

- Did do a dive, aped one.

- Propellopalombarouter, based two.

- Rutsch is for rutterman ramping his roe, seed three. Where the muddies scrimm

ball. Bimbim bimbim. And the maidies scream all. Himhim himhim.

And forthemore let legend go lore of it that mortar scene so cwympty dwympty

what a dustydust it razed arboriginally but, luck's leap to the lad at the top

of the ladder, so sartor's risorted why the sinner the badder! Ho ho ho hoch! La

la la lach! Hillary rillarry gibbous grist to our millery! A pushpull, qq:

quiescence, pp: with extravent intervulve coupling.. The savest lauf in the

world. Paradoxmutose caring, but here in a present booth of Ballaclay,

Barthalamou, where their dutchuncler mynhosts and serves them dram well right

for a boors' interior (homereek van hohmryk) that salve that selver is to screen

its auntey and has ringround as worldwise eve her sins (pip, pip, pip) willpip

futurepip feature apip footloose pastcast with spareshins and flash substittles

of noirse-made-earsy from a nephew mind the narrator but give the devil his so

long as those sohns of a blitzh call the tuone tuone and thonder alout makes the

thurd. Let there be. Due.

-That's all murtagh purtagh but whad ababs his dopter? sissed they who were

onetime ungkerls themselves, (when the youthel of his yorn shook the bouchal in

his bed) twilled alongside in wiping the Ace assatiated with their wetting. The

lappel of his size? His ros in sola velnere and he sicckumed of homnis terrars.

She wends to scoulas in her slalpers. There were no peanats in her famalgia so

no wumble she tumbled for his famas roalls davors. Don't him forget! A butcheler

artsed out of Cullege Trainity. Diddled he daddle a drop of the cradler on

delight mebold laddy was stetched? Knit wear? And they addled, (or ere the cry

of their tongues would be uptied dead) Shufflebotham asidled, plus his ducks

fore his drills, an inlay of a liddle more lining maught be licensed all at

ones, be these same tokens, forgiving a brass rap, sneither a whole length nor a

short shift so full as all were concerned.

Burniface, shiply efter, shoply after, at an angle of lag, let flow, brabble

brabble and brabble, and so hostily, heavyside breathing, came up with them and,

check me joule, shot the three tailors, butting back to Moyle herring, bump as

beam and buttend, roller and reiter, after the diluv's own deluge, the seasant

samped as skibber breezed in, tripping, dripping, threw the sheets in the wind,

the tights of his trunks at tickle to tackle and his rubmelucky truss rehorsing

the pouffed skirts of his overhawl. He'd left his stickup in his hand to show

them none ill feeling. Whatthough for all appentices it had a mushroom on it.

While he faced them front to back, Then paraseuls round, quite taken atack,

sclaiming, Howe cools Eavybrolly!

- Good marrams, sagd he, freshwatties and boasterdes all, as he put into

bierhiven, nogeysokey first, cabootle segund, jilling to windwards, as he made

straks for that oerasound the snarsty weg for Publin, so was his horenpipe lug

in the lee off their mouths organs, with his tilt too taut for his tammy all a

slaunter and his wigger on a wagger with its tag tucked. Up. With a good

eastering and a good westering. And he asked from him how the hitch did do this

my fand sulkers that mone met the Kidballacks which he suttonly remembered also

where the hatch was he endnew strandweys he's that fond sutchenson, a penincular

fraimd of mind, fordeed he was langseling to talka holt of hems, clown toff, tye

hug fliorten. Cablen: Clifftop. Shelvling tobay oppelong tomeadow. Ware cobbles.

Posh.

- Skibbereen has common inn, by pounautique, with pokeway paw, and sadder raven

evermore, telled shinshanks lauwering frankish for his kicker who, through the

medium of gallic

- Pukkelsen, tilltold. That with some our prowed invisors how their

ulstravoliance led them infroraids, striking down and landing alow, against our

aerian insulation resistance, two boards that beached,ast one, widness thane and

tysk and hanry. Prepatrickularly all, they summed. Kish met. Bound to. And for

landlord, noting, nodding, a coast to moor was cause to mear. Besides proof

plenty, over proof While they either took a heft. Or the other swore his eric.

Heaved two, spluiced the menbrace. Heirs at you, Brewinbaroon! Weth a whistle

for methanks.

- Good marrams and good merrymills, sayd good mothers gossip, bobbing his

bowing both ways with the bents and skerries, when they were all in the old

walled of Kinkincaraborg (and that they did overlive the hot air of Montybunkum

upon the coal blasts of Mitropolitos let there meeds be the hourihorn),

hiberniating after seven oak ages, fearsome where they were he had gone dump in

the doomering this tide where the peixies would pickle him down to the button of

his seat and his sess old soss Erinly into the boelgein with the help of Divy

and Jorum's locquor and shut the door after him to make a rarely fine Ran's

cattle of fish. Morya Mortimor! Allapalla overus! Howoft had the ballshee tried

! And they laying low for his home gang in that eeriebleak mead, with fireball

feast and turkeys tumult and paupers patch to provide his bum end. The foe

things your niggerhead needs to be fitten for the Big Water. He made the sign of

the hammer. God's drought, he sayd, after a few daze, thinking of all those

bliakings, how leif pauses! Here you are back on your hawkins, from Blasil the

Brast to our povotogesus portocall, the furt on the turn of the hurdies, slave

to trade, vassal of spices and a dragon-the-market, and be turbot, lurch a

stripe, as were you soused methought out of the mackerel. Eldsfells! sayd he. A

kumpavin on iceslant! Here's open handlegs for one old faulker from the hame

folk here in you's booth ! So sell me gundy, sagd the now waging cappon, with a

warry posthumour's expletion, shoots ogos shootsle him or where's that slob? A

bit bite of keesens, he sagd, til Dennis, for this jantar (and let the dobblins

roast perus,) or a stinger, he sagd, t. d., on a doroughbread kennedy's for

Patriki San Saki on svo fro or my old relogion's out of tiempor and when I'm

soured to the tipple you can sink me lead, he sagd, and, if I get can, sagd he,

a pusspull of tomtartarum. Thirst because homing hand give. Allkey dallkey, sayd

the shop's housebound, for he was as deep as the north star (and could tolk

sealer's solder into tankar's tolder) as might have sayd every man to his beast,

and a treat for the trading scow, my cater million falls to you and crop feed a

stall ! Afram. And he got and gave the ekspedient for Hombreyhambrey wilcomer

what's the good word. He made the sign on the feaster. Cloth be laid ! And a

disk of osturs for the swanker! Allahballah! He was the carelessest man I ever

see but he sure had the most sand. One fishball with fixings! For a dan of a ven

of a fin of-a son of a gun of a gombolier. Ekspedient, sayd he, sonnur mine,

Shackleton Sulten! Opvarts and at ham, or this ogry Osler will oxmaul us all,

sayd he, like one familiar to the house, while Waldemar was heeling it and

Maldemaer was toeing it, soe syg he was walking from the bowl at his food and

the meer crank he was waiting for the tow of his turn. Till they plied him

behaste on the fare. Say wehrn!

- Nohow did he kersse or hoot alike the suit and solder skins, minded first

breachesmaker with considerable way on and

- Humpsea dumpsea, the munchantman, secondsnipped cutter the curter.

- A ninth for a ninth. Take my worth from it. And no mistaenk, they thricetold

the taler and they knew the whyed for too. The because of his sosuch. Uglymand

fit himshemp but throats fill us all! And three's here's for repeat of the

unium! Place the scaurs wore on your groot big bailey bill, he apullajibed, the

O'Colonel Power, latterly distented from the O'Conner Dan, so promonitory

himself that he was obliffious of the headth of hosth that rosed before him,

from Sheeroskouro, under its zembliance of mardal mansk, like a dun darting

dullemitter, with his moultain haares stuck in plostures upon it, (do you kend

yon peak with its coast so green?) still trystfully acape for her his gragh knew

well in pre cious memory and that proud grace to her, in gait a movely water, of

smile a coolsome cup, with that rarefied air of a Montmalency and her quick

little breaths and her climbing colour. Take thee live will save thee wive? I'll

think uplon, lilady. Should anerous enthroproise call homovirtue, duinnafear!

The ghem's to the ghoom be she nere zo zma. Obsit nemon! Floodlift, her ancient

of rights regaining, so yester yidd, even remembrance. And greater grown then in

the trifle of her days, a mouse, a mere tittle, trots offwith the whole

panoromacron picture. Her youngfree yoke stilling his wandercursus, jilt the

spin of a curl and jolt the broadth of a buoy. The Annexandreian captive

conquest. Ethna Prettyplume, Hooghly Spaight. Him her first lap, her his fast

pal, for ditcher for plower, till deltas twoport. While this glowworld's lump is

gloaming off and han in hende will grow. Through simpling years where the

lowcasts have aten of amilikan honey and datish fruits and a bannock of barley

on Tham the Thatcher's palm. O wanderness be wondernest and now! Listeneath to

me, veils of Mina! He would withsay, nepertheloss, that is too me mean. I

oldways did me walsh and preechup ere we set to sope and fash. Now eats the

vintner over these contents oft with his sad slow munch for backonham. Yet never

shet it the brood of aurowoch, not for legions of donours of Gamuels. I have

performed the law in truth for the lord of the law, Taif Alif I have held out my

hand for the holder of my heart in Annapolis, my youthrib city. Be ye then my

protectors unto Mussabotomia before the guards of the city. Theirs theres is a

gentlemeants agreement. Womensch plodge. To slope through heather till the foot.

Join Andersoon and Co. If the flowers of speech valed the springs of me rising

the hiker I hilltapped the murk I mist my blezzard way. Not a knocker on his

head nor a nicknumber on the manyoumeant. With that coldtbrundt natteldster

wefting stinks from Alpyssinia, wooving nihilnulls from Memoland and wolving the

ulvertones of the voice. But his spectrem onlymergeant crested from the irised

sea in plight, calvitousness, loss, nngnr, gliddinyss, unwill and snorth. It

might have been what you call your change of my life but there's the chance of a

night for my lifting. Hillyhollow, valleylow! With the sounds and the scents in

the morning.

- I shot be shoddied, throttle me, fine me cowheel for ever, usquebauched the

ersewild aleconner, for bringing briars to Bembracken and ringing rinbus round

Demetrius for, as you wrinkle wryghtly, bully bluedomer, it's a suirsite's

stircus haunting hesteries round old volcanoes. We gin too gnir and thus plinary

indulgence makes collemullas of us all. But Time is for talerman tasting his

tap. Tiptoptap, Mister Maut.

He made one summery (Cholk and murble in lonestime) of his the three swallows

like he was muzzling Moselems and torched up as the faery pangeant fluwed down

the hisophenguts, a slake for the quicklining, to the tickle of his tube and the

twobble of his fable, O, fibbing once upon a spray what a queer and queasy spree

it was. Plumped.

Which both did. Prompt. Eh, chrystal holder? Save Ampsterdampster that had

rheumaniscences in his netherlumbs.

- By the drope in his groin, Ali Slupa, thinks the cappon, plumbing his liners,

we were heretofore.

- And be the coop of his gobbos, Reacher the Thaurd, thinks your girth fatter,

apopo of his buckseaseilers, but where's Horace's courtin troopsers?

- I put hem behind the oasthouse, sagd Pukkelsen, tuning wound on the teller,

appeased to the cue, that double dyode dealered, and he's wallowing awash swill

of the Tarra water. And it marinned down his gargantast trombsathletic like the

marousers of the gulpstroom. The kersse of Wolafs on him, shitateyar, he sagd in

the fornicular, and, at weare or not at weare, I'm sigen no stretcher, for I

carsed his murhersson goat in trotthers with them newbucklenoosers behigh in the

fire behame in the oasthouse. Hops! sagd he.

- Smoke and coke choke ! lauffed till the tear trickled drown a thigh the

loafers all but a sheep's whosepants that swished to the lord he hadn't and the

starer his story was talled to who felt that, the fierifornax being thurst on

him motophosically, as Omar sometime notes, such a satuation, debauchly to be

watched for, would empty dempty him down to the ground.

- And hopy tope! sagd he, anded the enderer, now dyply hypnotised or hopeseys

doper himself. And kersse him, sagd he, after inunder tarrapoulling, and the

shines he cuts, shinar, the screeder, the stitchimesnider, adepted to

nosestorsioms in his budinholder, cummanisht, sagd he, (fouyoufoukou !) which

goes in the ways smooking publics, sagd he, bomboosting to be in thelitest

civille row faction for a dubblebrasterd navvygaiterd, (flick off that hvide

aske, big head!) sagd he, the big bag of my hamd till hem, tollerloon, sagd he,

with his pudny bun brofkost when he walts meet the bangd. I will put his fleas

of wood in the flour, and he sagd, behunt on the oatshus, the not wellmade one,

sagd he, the kersse of my armsore appal this most unmentionablest of men

(mundering eeriesk, if he didn't scalded him all the shimps names in his

gitter!) a coathemmed gusset sewer, sagd he, his first cudgin is an innvalet in

the unitred stables which is not feed tonights a kirtle offal fisk and he is

that woe worstered wastended shootmaker whatever poked a noodle in a clouth!

So for the second tryon all the meeting of the acarras had it. How he hised his

bungle oar his shourter and cut the pinter offhis pourer and lay off for

Fellagulphia in the farning. From his dhruimadhreamdhrue back to

Brighten-pon-the-Baltic, from our lund's rund turs bag til threathy hoeres a

wuke. Ugh!

- Stuff, Taaffe, stuff! interjoked it his wife's hopesend to the boath of them

consistently. Come back to May Aileen.

- Ild luck to it! blastfumed the nowraging scamptail, in flating furies outs

trews his cammelskins, the flashlight of his ire wackering from the eyewinker on

his masttop. And aye far he fared from Afferik Arena and yea near he night till

Blawland Bearring, baken be the brazen sun, buttered be the snows. And the sea

shoaled and the saw squalled. And, soaking scupper, didn't he drain

A pause.

Infernal machinery (serial number: Bullysacre, dig care a dig) having thus

passed the buck to billy back from jack (finder the keeper) as the baffling yarn

sailed in circles it was now high tide for the reminding pair of snipers to be

suitably punished till they had, like the pervious oelkenner done, liquorally no

more powers to their elbow. Ignorinsers' bliss, therefore, their not to say

rifle butt target, none too wisefolly, poor fish, (he is eating, he is spun, is

milked, he dives) upholding a lampthorne of lawstift as wand of welcome to all

men in bonafay, (and the corollas he so has saved gainsts the virus he has thus

injected !) discoastedself to that kipsie point of its Dublin bar there,

breaking and entering, from the outback's dead heart, Glasthule Bourne or

Boehernapark Nolagh, by wattsismade or bianconi, astraylians in island, a

wellknown tall hat blown in between houses by a nightcap of that silk or it

might be a black velvet and a kiber galler dragging his hunker, were signalling

gael warnings towards Wazwollenzee Haven to give them their beerings, east

circular route or elegant central highway. Open, 'tis luck will have it!

Lifeboat Alloe, Noeman's Woe, Hircups Emptybolly! With winkles whelks and

cocklesent jelks. Let be buttercup eve lit by night in the Phoenix! Music. And

old lotts have funn at Flammagen's ball. Till Irinwakes from Slumber Deep. How

they succeeded by courting daylight in saving darkness he who loves will see.

Business. His bestness. Copeman helpen.

Contrescene.

He cupped his years to catch me's to you in what's yours as minest to hissent,

giel as gail, geil as gaul, Odorozone, now ourmenial servent, blanding rum, milk

and toddy with I hand it to you. Saying whiches, see his bow on the hapence,

with a pattedyr but digit here, he scooped the hens, hounds and horses biddy by

bunny, with an arc of his covethand, saved from the drohnings they might

oncounter, untill his cubid long, to hide in dry. Aside. Your sows tin the

topple, dodgers, trink me dregs! Zoot!

And with the gust of a spring alice the fossickers and swaggelers with him on

the hoof from down under piked forth desert roses in that mulligar scrub.

Reenter Ashe Junior. Peiwei toptip, nankeen pontdelounges. Gives fair day.

Cheroot. Cheevio!

Off.

- Take off thatch whitehat (lo, Kersse come in back bespoking of loungeon off

the Boildawl stuumplecheats for rushirishis Irushlrish, dangieling his old Conan

over his top gallant shouldier so was, lao yiu shao, he's like more look a

novicer on the nevay).

- Tick off that whilehot, you scum of a botch, (of Kersse who, as he turned

out, alas, hwen ching hwan chang, had been mocking his hollaballoon a sample of

the costume of the country).

- Tape oaf that saw foull and sew wrong, welsher, you suck of a thick, stock

and the udder, and confiteor yourself (for bekersse he had cuttered up and

misfutthered in the most multiplest manner for that poor old bridge's masthard

slouch a shook of cloakses the wise, hou he pouly hung hoang tseu, his own

fitther couldn't nose him).

Chorus: With his coate so graye. And his pounds that he pawned from the burning.

- And, haikon or hurlin, who did you do at doyle today, my horsey dorksey

gentryman. Serge Mee, suit! sazd he, tersey kersey. And when Tersse had sazd

this Kersse stood them the whole koursse of training how the whole blazy raze

acurraghed, from lambkinsback to sliving board and from spark to phoenish. And

he tassed him tartly and he sassed him smartly, tig for tager, strop for stripe,

as long as there's a lyasher on a kyat. And they peered him beheld on the pyre.

And it was so. Behold.

- Same capman no nothing horces two feller he feller go where. Isn't that

effect? gig for gag, asked there three newcommers till knockingshop at the ones

upon a topers who, while in admittance to that impedance, as three as they were

there, they had been malttreating themselves to their health's contempt.

- That's fag for fig, metinkus, confessed, mhos for mhos, those who, would it

not be for that dielectrick, were upon the point of obsoletion, and at the brink

of from the pillary of the Nilsens and from the statutes of the Kongbullies and

from the millestones of Ovlergroamlius libitate nos, Domnial!

- And so culp me goose, he sazd, szed the ham muncipated of the first course,

recoursing, all cholers and coughs with his beauw on the bummell, the

bugganeering wanderducken, he sazd, (that his pumps may ship awhoyle shandymound

of the dussard), the coarsehair highsaydighsayman, there's nice tugs he looks,

(how you was, Ship Alouset?) he sazd, the bloedaxe bloodooth baltxebec, that is

crupping into our raw lenguage navel through the lumbsmall of his hawsehole, he

sazd, donconfounder him, voyaging after maidens, belly jonah hunting the polly

joans, and the hurss of all portnoysers befaddle him, he sazd, till I split in

his flags, he sazd, one to one, the landslewder, after Donnerbruch fire. Reefer

was a wenchman. One can smell off his wetsments how he is coming from a beach of

promisck. Where is that old muttiny, shall I ask? Free kicks he will have from

me, turncoats, in Bar Bartley if I wars a fewd years ago. Meistr Capteen

Gaascooker, a salestrimmer! As he was soampling me ledder, like pulp, and as I

was trailing his fumbelums, like hulp, he'll fell the fall of me faus, he sazd,

like yulp! The goragorridgorballyed pushkalsson, he sazd, with his bellows

pockets fulled of potchtatos and his fox in a stomach, a disagrees to his

ramskew coddlelecherskithers' zirkuvs, drop down dead and deaf, and there is

never a teilwrmans in the feof fife of Iseland or in the wholeabelongd of

Skunkinabory from Drumadunderry till the rumnants of Mecckrass, could milk a

colt in thrushes foran furrow follower width that a hole in his tale and that

hell of a hull of a hill of a camelump bakk. Fadgestfudgist!

Upon this dry call of selenium cell (that horn of lunghalloon, Riland's in

peril!) with its doomed crack of the old damn ukonnen power insound in it the

lord of the saloom, as if for a flash salamagunnded himself, listed his

tummelumpsk pack and hearinat presently returned him, ambilaterally

alleyeoneyesed, from their uppletoned layir to his beforetime guests, that bunch

of palers on their round, timemarching and petrolling how, who if they were

abound to loose a laugh (Toni Lampi, you booraascal!) they were abooned to let

it as the leashed they might do when they felt (O, the wolf he's on the walk,

sees his sham cram bokk!) their joke was coming home to them, the steerage way

for stabling, ghustorily spoeking, gen and gang, dane and dare, like the dud

spuk of his first foetotype (Trolldedroll, how vary and likely!), the

fillibustered, the fully bellied. With the old sit in his shoulders, and the new

satin atlas onder his uxter, erning his breadth to the swelt of his proud and,

picking up the emberose of the lizod lights, his tail toiled of spume and spawn,

and the bulk of him, and hulk of him as whenever it was he reddled a ruad to

riddle a rede from the sphinxish pairc while Ede was a guardin, ere love a side

issue. They hailed him cheeringly, their encient, the murrainer, and wallruse,

the merman, ye seal that lubs you lassers, Thallasee or Tullafilmagh, when come

of uniform age.

- Heave, coves, emptybloddy!

And ere he could catch or hook or line to suit their saussyskins, the

lumpenpack. Underbund was overraskelled. As

- Sot! sod the tailors opsits from their gabbalots, change all that whole set.

Shut down and shet up. Our set, our set's allohn.

And they poured em behoiled on the fire. Scaald!

Rowdiose wodhalooing. Theirs is one lessonless missage for good and truesirs.

Will any persen bereaved to be passent bringback or rumpart to the Hoved

politymester. Clontarf, one love, one fear. Ellers for the greeter glossary of

code, callen hom: Finucane-Lee, Finucane-Law.

Am. Dg.

Welter focussed.

Wind from the nordth. Warmer towards muffinbell, Lull.

As our revelant Colunnfiller predicted in last mount's chattiry sermon, the

allexpected depression over Schiumdinebbia, a bygger muster of veirying

precipitation and haralded by faugh sicknells, (hear kokkenhovens ekstras!) and

umwalloped in an unusuable suite of clouds, having filthered through the

middelhav of the same gorgers' kennel on its wage wealthwards and incursioned a

sotten retch of low pleasure, missed in some parts but with lucal drizzles, the

outlook for tomarry (Streamstress Mandig) beamed brider, his ability good.

What hopends to they?

Giant crash in Aden. Birdflights confirm abbroaching nub tials. Burial of

Lifetenant-Groevener Hatchett, R.I.D. Devine's Previdence.

Ls. De.

Art thou gainous sense uncompetite! Limited. Anna Lynchya Pourable ! One and

eleven. United We Stand, even many offered. Don't forget. I wish auspicable

thievesdayte for the stork dyrby. It will be a thousand's a won paddies. And

soon to bet. On drums of bliss. With hapsalap troth, hipsalewd prudity,

hopesalot honnessy, hoopsaloop luck. After when from midnights unwards the

fourposter harp quartetto. (Kiskiviikko, Kalastus. Torstaj, tanssia. Perjantaj,

peleja. Lavantaj ja Sunnuntaj, christianismus kirjallisuus, kirjallisuus

christianismus.) Whilesd this pellover his finnisch.

- Comither, ahorace, thou mighty man of valour, elderman adaptive of Capel

Ysnod, and tsay-fong tsei-foun a laun bricksnumber till I've fined you a

faulter-in-law, to become your sonto-be, gentlemens tealer, generalman seelord,

gosse and bosse, hunguest and horasa, jonjemsums both, in sailsmanship, szed the

head marines talebearer, then sayd the ships gospfather in the scat story to the

husband's capture and either you does or he musts ant this moment same, sayd he,

so let laid pacts be being betving ye, he sayd, by my main makeshift, he sayd,

one fisk and one flesk, as flat as, Aestmand Addmundson you, you're iron slides

and so hompety domp as Paddley Mac Namara here he's a hardy canooter, for the

two breasts of Banba are her soilers and her toilers, if thou wilt serve Idyall

as thou hast sayld. Brothers Boathes, brothers Coathes, ye have swallen

blooders' oathes. And Gophar sayd unto Glideon and sayd he to the nowedding

captain, the rude hunnerable Humphrey, who was praying god of clothildies by the

seven bosses of his trunktarge he would save bucklesome when she wooed belove on

him, comeether, sayd he, my merrytime marelupe, you wutan whaal, sayd he, into

the shipfolds of our quadrupede island, bless madhugh, mardyk, luusk and cong!

Blass Neddos bray! And no more of your maimed acts after this with your kowtoros

and criados to every tome, thick and heavy, and our onliness of his revelance to

your ultitude. The illfollowable staying in wait for you with the winning word

put into his mouth or be the hooley tabell, as Horrocks Toler hath most cares to

call it, I'll rehearse your comeundermends and first mardhyr you entirely. As

puck as that Paddeus picked the pun and left the lollies off the foiled. A

Trinity judge will crux your boom. Pat is the man for thy. Ay ay! And he pured

him beheild of the ouishguss, mingling a sign of the cruisk. I popetithes thee,

Ocean, sayd he, Oscarvaughther, sayd he, Erievikkingr, sayd he, intra trifum

triforium trifoliorum, sayd he, onconditionally, forfor furst of gielgaulgalls

and hero chief explunderer of the clansakiltic, sayd he, the streameress

mastress to the sea aase cuddycoalman's and let this douche for you as a wholly

apuzzler's and for all the pukkaleens to the wakes of you, sayd he, out of the

hellsinky of the howtheners and be danned to ye, sayd he, into our roomyo

connellic relation, sayd he, from which our this pledge is given, Tera truly

ternatrine if not son towards thousand like expect chrisan athems to which I

osker your godhsbattaring, saelir, for as you gott kvold whereafter a gooden

diggin and with gooder enscure from osion buck fared agen fairioes feuded

hailsohame til Edar in that the loyd mave hercy on your sael! Anomyn and awer.

Spickinusand.

- Nansense, you snorsted? he was haltid considerable agenst all religions

overtrow so hworefore the thokkurs pokker the bigbug miklamanded storstore

exploder would he be whulesalesolde daadooped by Priest Gudfodren of the

sacredhaunt suit in Diaeblen-Balkley at Domnkirk Saint Petricksburg? But ear

this:

- And here,aaherra, my rere admirable peadar poulsen, sayd he, consistently, to

the secondnamed sutor, my lately lamented sponsorship, comesend round that wine

and lift your horn, sayd he, to show you're a skolar for, winter you likes or

not, we brought your summer with us and, tomkin about your lief eurekason and

his undishcovery of americle, be the rolling forties, he sayd, and on my sopper

crappidamn, as Harris himself says, to let you in on some crismion dottrin, here

is the ninethest pork of a man whisk swimmies in Dybblin water from Ballscodden

easthmost till Thyrston's Lickslip and, sayd he, (whiles the heart of Lukky

Swayn slaughed in his icebox for to think of all the soorts of smukklers he

would behave in juteyfrieze being forelooper to her) praties peel to our

goodsend Brandonius, filius of a Cara, spouse to Fynlogue, he has the nicesth

pert of a nittlewoman in the house, la chito, la chato, la Charmadouiro,

Tina-bat-Talur, cif for your fob and a tesura astore for you, eslucylamp aswhen

the surge seas sombren, that he daughts upon of anny livving plusquebelle, to

child and foster, that's the lippeyear's wonder of Totty go, Newschool, two

titty too at win winnie won, tramity trimming and funnity fare, with a grit as

hard as the trent of the thimes but a touch as saft as the dee in flooing and

never a Hyderow Jenny the like of her lightness at look and you leap,

rheadoromanscing long evmans invairn, about little Anny Roners and all the

Lavinias of ester yours and pleding for them to herself in the periglus glatsch

hangs over her trickle bed, it's a piz of fortune if it never falls from the

stuffel, and, when that mallaura's over till next time and all the prim rossies

are out dressparading and the tubas tout tout for the glowru of their god,

making every Dinny dingle after her down the Dargul dale and (wait awhile,

blusterbuss, you're marchadant too forte and don't start furlan your ladins till

you' ve learned the lie of her landuage!), when it's summwer calding and she can

hear the pianutunar beyant the bayondes in Combria sleepytalking to the Wiltsh

muntons, titting out through her droemer window for the flyend of a touchman

over the wishtas of English Strand, when Kilbarrack bell pings saksalaisance

that Concessas with Sinbads may (pong!), where our dollimonde sees the phantom

shape of Mr Fortunatus Wright since winksome Miss Bulkeley made loe to her

wrecker and he took her to be a rover, O, and playing house of ivary dower of

gould and gift you soil me peepat my prize, which its a blue loogoont for her in

a bleakeyed seusan if she can't work her mireiclles and give Norgeyborgey good

airish timers, while her fresh racy turf is kindly kindling up the lovver with

the flu, with a roaryboaryellas would set an Eiweddyng on fire, let aloon an old

Humpopolamos with the boomarpoorter on his brain, aiden bay scye and dye,

aasbukividdy, twentynine to her dozen and coocoo him didulceydovely to his old

cawcaws huggin and munin for his strict privatear which there's no pure rube

like an ool pool roober when your pullar beer turns out Bruin O'Luinn and beat

his barge into a battering pram with her wattling way for cubblin and, be me

fairy fay, sayd he, the marriage mixter, to Kersse, Son of Joe Ashe, her

coaxfonder, wiry eyes and winky hair, timkin abeat your Andraws Meltons and his

lovsang of the short and shifty, I will turn my thinks to things alove and I

will speak but threes ones, sayd he, my truest patrions good founter, poles a

port and zones asunder, tie up in hates and repeat at luxure, you can better

your tooblue prodestind arson, tyler bach, after roundsabouts and donochs and

the volumed smoke, though the clonk in his stumble strikes warn, and were he

laid out on that counter there like a Slavocrates amongst his skippies, when it

comes to the ride onerable, sayd he, that's to make plain Nanny Ni Sheeres a

full Dinamarqueza, and all needed for the lay, from the hursey on the montey

with the room in herberge down to forkpiece and bucklecatch, (Elding, my elding!

and Lif, my lif!) in the pravacy of the pirmanocturne, hap, sayd he, at that

meet hour of night, and hop, sayd he, ant the fyrsty annas everso thried (whiles

the breath of Huppy Hullespond swumped in his seachest for to renumber all the

mallymedears' long roll and call of sweetheart emmas that every had a port in

from Coxenhagen till the brottels on the Nile), while taylight is yet slipping

under their pillow, (ill omens on Kitty Cole if she's spilling laddy's measure!)

and before Sing Mattins in the Fields, ringsengd ringsengd, bings Heri the

Concorant Erho, and the Referinn Fuchs Gutmann gives us I'll Bell the Welled or

The Steeplepoy's Revanger and all Thingavalley knows for its never dawn in the

dark but the deed comes to life? and raptist bride is aptist breed (tha lassy!

tha lassy!), and, to buoy the hoop within us springing, 'tis no timbertar she'll

have then in her armsbrace to doll the dallydandle, our fiery quean, upon the

night of the things of the night of the making to stand up the double tet of the

oversear of the seize who cometh from the mighty deep and on the night of making

Horuse to crihumph over his enemy, be the help of me cope as so pluse the riches

of the roedshields, with Elizabeliza blessing the bedpain, at the willbedone of

Yinko Jinko Randy, come Bastabasco and hippychip eggs, she will make a suomease

pair and singlette, jodhpur smalls and tailorless, a copener's cribful, leaf,

bud and berry, the divlin's own little mimmykin puss, (hip, hip, horatia!) for

my old comrhade saltymar here, Briganteen - General Sir A. I. Magnus, the

flappernooser, master of the good lifebark Ulivengrene of Onslought,and the

homespund of her hearth, (Fuss his farther was the norse norse east and Muss his

mother was a gluepot) and, gravydock or groovy anker, and a hulldread pursunk

manowhood, who (with a chenchen for his delight time and a bonzeye nappin

through his doze) he is the bettest bluffy blondblubber of an olewidgeon what

overspat a skettle in a skib.

Cawcaught. Coocaged.

And Dub did glow that night. In Fingal of victories. Cannmatha and Cathlin sang

together. And the three shouters of glory. ·Yelling halfviewed their harps.

Surly Tuhal smiled upon drear Darthoola: and Roscranna's bolgaboyo begirlified

the daughter of Cormac. The soul of everyelsesbody rolled into its olesoleself.

A doublemonth's licence, lease on mirth, while hooneymoon and her flame went

huneysuckling. Holyryssia, what boom of bells ! What battle of bragues on

Sandgate where met the bobby mobbed his bibby mabbing through the ryce. Even

Tombs left doss and dunnage down in Demidoff's tomb and drew on the dournailed

clogs that Morty Manning left him and legged in by Ghoststown Gate, like Pompei

up to date,with a sprig of Whiteboys heather on his late Luke Elcock's heirloom.

And some say they seen old dummydeaf with a leaf of bronze on his cloak so

grey,trooping his colour a pace to the reire. And as owfally posh with his

halfcrown jool as if he was the Granjook Meckl or Paster de Grace on the Route

de l'Epee. It was joobileejeu that All Sorts' Jour. Freestouters and

publicranks, hafts on glaives. You could hear them swearing threaties on the

Cymylaya Mountains, man. And giving it out to the Ould Fathach and louthmouthing

after the Healy Mealy with an enfysis to bring down the rain of Tarar.

Nevertoletta! Evertomind! The grandest bethehailey seen or heard on earth's

conspectrum since Scape the Goat, that gafr, ate the Suenders bible. Hadn't we

heaven's lamps to hide us? Yet every lane had its lively spark and every spark

had its several spurtles and each spitfire spurtle had some trick of her trade,

a tease for Ned, nook's nestle for Fred and a peep at me mow for Peer Pol. So

that Father Matt Hughes looked taytotally threbled. But Danno the Dane grimmed.

Dune. 'Twere yeg will elsecare doatty lanv meet they dewscent hyemn to cannons'

roar and rifles' peal vill shantey soloweys sang ! For there were no more

Tyrrhanees and for Laxembraghs was passthecupper to Our Lader's. And it was dim

upon the floods only and there was day on all the ground.

Thus street spins legends while wharves woves tales but some family fewd felt a

nick in their name. Old Vickers sate down on their airs and straightened the

points of their lace. Red Rowleys popped out of their lairs and asked what was

wrong with the race. Mick na Murrough used dripping in layers to shave all the

furze off his face. The Burke-Lees and Coyle-Finns paid full feines for their

sinns when the Cap and Miss Coolie were roped.

Rolloraped.

With her banbax hoist from holder, zig for zag through pool and polder, cheap,

cheap, cheap and Laughing Jack, all augurs scorenning, see the Bolche your

pictures motion and Kitzy Kleinsuessmein eloping for that holm in Finn's Hotel

Fiord, Nova Norening. Where they pulled down the kuddle and they made fray and

if thee don't look homey,well,that Dook can eye Mae.

He goat a berth. And she cot a manege. And wohl's gorse mundom ganna wedst.

Knock knock. War's where! Which war? The Twwinns. Knock knock. Woos without!

Without what? An apple. Knock knock.

The kilder massed, one then and uhindred, (harefoot, birdyhands, herringabone,

beesknees), and they barneydansked a kathareen round to know the who and to show

the howsome. Why was you hiding, moder of moders? And where was hunty, poppa the

gun? Pointing up to skyless heaven like the spoon out of sergeantmajor's tay.

Which was the worst of them phaymix cupplerts? He's herd of hoarding and her

faiths is altared. Becoming ungoing, their seeming sames for though that

liamstone deaf do his part there's a windtreetop whipples the damp off the

mourning. But tellusit allasif wellasits end. And the lunger it takes the

swooner they tumble two. He knows he's just thrilling and she's sure she'd

squeam. The threelegged man and the tulippied dewydress. Lludd hillmythey, we're

brimming to hear! The durst he did and the first she ever? Peganeen Bushe, this

isn't the polkar, catch as you cancan when high land fling ! And you Tim Tommy

Melooney, I'll tittle your barents if you stick that pigpin upinto meh!

So in the names of the balder and of the sol and of the hollichrost, ogsowearit,

trisexnone, and by way of letting the aandt out of her grosskropper and leading

the mokes home by their gribes, whoopsabout a plabbaside of plobbicides, alamam

alemon, poison kerls, on this mounden of Delude, and in the high places of

Delude of Isreal, which is Haraharem and the diublin's owld mounden over against

Vikens, from your tarns, thwaites and thorpes, withes, tofts and fosses, fells,

haughs and shaws, lunds, garths and dales, mensuring the megnominous as so will

is the littleyest, the myrioheartzed with toroidal coil, eira area round

wantanajocky, fin above wave after duckydowndivvy, trader arm aslung beauty

belt, the formor velican and nana karlikeevna, sommerlad and cinderenda,

Valtivar and Viv, how Big Bil Brine Borumoter first took his gage at lil lolly

lavvander waader since when capriole legs covets limbs of a crane and was it the

twylyd or the mounth of the yare or the feint of her smell made the seomen

assalt of her (in imageascene all: whimwhim whimwhim). To the laetification of

disgeneration by neuhumorisation of our kristianiasation. As the last liar in

the earth begeylywayled the first lady of the forest. Though Toot's pardoosled

sauve l'hummour! For the joy of the dew on the flower of the fleets on the

fields of the foam of the waves of the seas of the wild main from Borneholm has

jest come to crown. Snip snap snoody. Noo err historyend goody. Of a lil trip

trap and a big treeskooner for he put off the ketyl and they made three (for

fie!) and if hec dont love alpy then lad you annoy me. For hanigen with hunigen

still haunt ahunt to finnd their hinnigen where

Pappappapparrassannuaragheallachnatullaghmonganmacmacmacwhackfalltherdebblenonthedubblandaddydoodled

and anruly person creeked a jest. Gestapose to parry off cheekars or

frankfurters on the odor. Fine again, Cuoholson ! Peace, O wiley!

Such was the act of goth stepping the tolk of Doolin, drain and plantage, wattle

and daub, with you'll peel as I'll pale and we'll pull the boath toground

togutter, testies touchwood and shenstone unto pop and puma, calf and condor,

under all the gaauspices (incorporated), the chal and his chi, their roammerin

over, gribgrobgrab reining trippetytrappety (so fore shalt thou flow, else thy

cavern hair!) to whom she (anit likenand pleasethee!). Till sealump becamedump

to bumpslump a lifflebed, (altol, allamarsch! O gue, O gue!). Kaemper Daemper

to Jetty de Waarft, all the weight of that mons on his little ribbeunuch! Him

that gronde old mand to be that haard of heaering (afore said) and her the petty

tondur with the fix in her changeable eye (which see), Lord, me lad, he goes

with blowbierd, leedy, plasheous stream. But before that his loudship was

converted to a landshop there was a little theogamyjig incidence that

hoppygo-jumpy Junuary morn when he colluded with the cad out on the beg amudst

the fiounaregal gaames of those oathmassed fenians for whome he's forcecaused a

bridge of the piers, at Inverleffy, mating pontine of their engagement,

synnbildising graters and things, eke ysendt? O nilly, not all, here's the fust

cataraction! As if ever she cared an assuan damm about her harpoons sticking all

out of him whet between phoenix his calipers and that psourdonome sheath. Sdrats

ye, Gus Paudheen! Kenny's thought ye, Dinny Oozle! While the cit was leaking

asphalt like a suburbiaurealis in his rure was tucking to him like old booths,

booths, booths, booths.

Enterruption. Check or slowback. Dvershen.

Why, wonder of wenchalows, what o szeszame open, v doer s t doing? V door s

being. But how theng thingajarry miens but this being becoming n z doer? K? An

o. It is ne not him what foots like a glove, shoehandschiner Pad Podomkin.

Sooftly, anni slavey, szszuszchee is slowjaneska.

The aged crafty nummifeed confusionary overinsured everIapsing accentuated

katekattershin clopped, clopped, clopped, darsey dobrey, back and along the

danzing corridor, as she was going to pimpim him, way boy wally, not without her

complement of cavarnan men, between the two deathdealing allied divisions and

the lines of readypresent fire of the corkedagains upstored, taken in giving the

saloot, band your hands going in, bind your heads coming out, and remoltked to

herselp in her serf's alown, a weerpovy willowy dreevy drawly and the patter of

so familiars, farabroads and behomeans, as she shure sknows, boof for a booby,

boo: new uses in their mewseyfume. The jammesons is a cook in his hair. And the

juinnesses is a rapin his hind. And the Bullingdong caught the wind up. Dip.

And the message she braught belaw from the missus she bragged abouve that had

her agony stays outsize her sari chemise, blancking her shifts for to keep up

the fascion since the king of all dronnings kissed her beeswixed hand, fang

(pierce me, hunky, I'm full of meunders!), her fize like a tubtail of mondayne

clothes, fed to the chaps with working medicals and her birthright pang that

would split an atam like the forty pins in her hood, was to fader huncher a

howdydowdy, to mountainy mots in her amnest plein language, from his fain a wan,

his hot and tot lass, to pierce his ropeloop ear, how, Podushka be prayhasd, now

the sowns of his loins were awinking and waking and his dorter of the hush

lillabilla lullaby (lead us not into reformication with the poors in your

thingdom of gory, O moan!), once after males, nonce at a time, with them

Murphy's puffs she dursted with gnockmeggs and the bramborry cake for dour dorty

dompling obayre Mattom Beetom_and epsut the pfot and if he was whishtful to

licture her caudal with chesty chach from his dauberg den and noviny news from

Naul or toplots talks from morrienbaths or a parrotsprate's cure for ensevelised

lethurgies, spick's my spoon and the veriblest spoon, 'twas her hour for the

chamber's ensallycopodium with love to melost Panny Kostello from X.Y. Zid for

to folly billybobbis gibits porzy punzy and she was a wanton for De Marera to

take her genial glow to bed.

- This is time for my tubble, reflected Mr 'Gladstone Browne' in the toll hut

(it was choractoristic from that 'man of Delgany'). Dip.

- This is me vulcanite smoking, profused Mr 'Bonaparte Nolan' under the natecup

(one feels how one may hereby reekignites the 'ground old mahonagyan'). Dip.

- And this is defender of defeater of defaulter of deformer of the funst man in

Danelagh, willingtoned in with this glance dowon his browen and that born

appalled noodlum the panellite pair's cummal delimitator, odding: Oliver White,

he's as tiff as she's tight. And thisens his speak quite hoarse. Dip.

In reverence to her midgetsy the lady of the comeallyous as madgestoo our own

one's goff stature. Prosim, prosit, to the krk n yr nck!

O rum it is the chomicalest thing how it pickles up the punchey and the jude. If

you'll gimmy your thing to me I will gamey a sing to thee. Stay where you're

dummy! To get her to go ther. He banged the scoop and she bagged the sugar while

the whole pub's pobbel done a stare. On the mizzatint wall. With its chromo for

all, crimm crimms. Showing holdmenag's asses sat by Allmeneck's men, canins to

ride with em, canins that lept at em, woollied and flundered.

So the katey's came and the katey's game. As so gangs sludgenose. And that

henchwench what hopped it dunneth there duft the. Duras.

(Silents)

Yes, we've conned thon print in its gloss so gay how it came from Finndlader's

Yule to the day and it's Hey Tallaght Hoe on the king's highway with his hounds

on the home at a turning. To Donnicoombe Fairing. Millikin's Pass. When visiting

at Izd-la-Chapelle taste the lipe ofthe waters from Carlowman's Cup.

It tellyhows its story to their six of hearts, a twelve-eyed man; for whom has

madjestky who since is dyed drown reign before the izba.

Au! Au! Aue! Ha! Heish!

As stage to set by ritual rote for the grimm grimm tale of the four of

hyacinths, the deafeeled carp and the bugler's dozen of leagues-in-amour or how

Holispolis went to Parkland with mabby and sammy and sonny and sissy and mop's

varlet de shambles and all to find the right place for it by peep o'skirt or

pipe a skirl when the hundt called a halt on the chivvychace of the ground

sloper at that ligtning lovemaker's thender apeal till, between wandering

weather and stable wind, vastelend hosteilend, neuziel and oltrigger some,

Bullyclubber burgherly shut the rush in general.

Let us propel us for the frey of the fray! Us, us, beraddy!

Ko Niutirenis hauru leish! A lala! Ko Niutirenis haururu laleish! Ala lala! The

Wullingthund sturm is breaking. The sound of maormaoring The Wellingthund sturm

waxes fuercilier. The whackawhacks of the sturm. Katu te ihis ihis! Katu te wana

wana! The strength of the rawshorn generand is known throughout the world. Let

us say if we may what a weeny wukeleen can do.

Au! Au! Aue! Ha! Heish! A lala!

- Paud the roosky, weren't they all of them then each in his different way of

saying calling on the one in the same time hibernian knights underthaner that

was having, half for the laugh of the bliss it sint barbaras another doesend end

once tale of a tublin wished on to him with its olives ocolombs and its hills

owns ravings and Tutty his tour in his Nowhare's yarcht. It was before when

Aimee stood for Arthurduke for the figger in profane and fell from grace so

madlley for fill the flatter fellows. (They were saying). And it was the lang in

the shirt in the green. of the wood,where obelisk rises when odalisks fall,

major threft on the make and jollyjacques spindthrift on the merry (O Mr

Mathurin, they were calling, what a topheavy hat you're in ! And there aramny

maeud, then they were saying, these so piou pious!). And it was cyclums

cyclorums after he made design on the corse and he want to mess on him

(enterellbo add all taller Danis), back, seater and sides,and he applied (I'm

amazingly sorracer!) the wholed bould shoulderedboy's width for fullness,

measures for messieurs, messer's massed, (they were saycalling again and agone

and all over agun, the louthly meathers, the loudly meaders, the lously

measlers, six to one, bar ones).

And they pled him beheighten the firing. Dope.

Maltomeetim, alltomatetam, when a tale tarries shome shunter shove on. Fore auld

they wauld to pree.

Pray.

Of this Mr A (tillalaric) and these wasch woman (dapplehued), fhronehflord and

feeofeeds, who had insue keen and able and a spindlesong aside, nothing more is

told until now, his awebrume hour, her sere Sahara of sad oakleaves. And then.

Be old. The next thing is. We are once amore as babes awondering in a wold made

fresh where with the hen in the storyaboot we start from scratch.

So the truce, the old truce and nattonbuff the truce, boys. Drouth is stronger

than faction. Slant. Shinshin. Shinshin.

- It was of The Grant, old gartener, qua golden meddlist, Publius Manlius,

fuderal private, (his place is his poster, sure, they said, and we're going to

mark it, sore, they said, with a carbon caustick manner) bequother the

liberaloider at his petty corporelezzo that hung caughtnapping from his baited

breath, it was of him, my wife and I thinks, to feel to every of the younging

fruits, tenderosed like an atalantic's breastswells or, on a second wreathing, a

bright tauth bight shimmeryshaking for the welt of his plow. And wher-o the

peckadillies at his wristsends meetings be loving so lightly dovessoild the

candidacy, me wipin eye sinks, of his softboiled bosom should be apparient even

to our illicterate of nullatinenties.

All to which not a lot snapped The Nolan of the Calabashes at his whilom

eweheart photognomist who by this sum taken was as much incensed by Saint Bruno

as that what he had consummed was his own panegoric, and wot a lout about it if

it was only a pippappoff pigeon shoot that gracesold getrunner, the man of

centuries, was bowled out by judge, jury and umpire at batman's biff like a

witchbefooled legate. Dupe.

His almonence being alaterelly in dispensation with his three oldher patrons'

aid, providencer's divine cow to milkfeeding mleckman, bonafacies to solafides,

what matter what all his freudzay or who holds his hat to harm him, let hutch

just keep on under at being a vanished consinent and let annapal livibel

prettily prattle a lude all her own. And be that semeliminal salmon solemonly

angled,ingate and outgate. A truce to lovecalls, dulled in warclothes,

maleybags, things and bleakhusen. Leave the letter that never begins to go find

the latter that ever comes to end, written in smoke and blurred by mist and

signed of solitude, sealed at night.

Simply. As says the mug in the middle, nay brian nay noel, ney billy ney boney.

Imagine twee cweamy wosen. Suppwose you get a beautiful thought and cull them

sylvias sub silence. Then inmaggin a stotterer. Suppoutre him to been one

biggermaster Omnibil. Then lustily (tutu the font and tritt on the bokswoods

like gay feeters's dance) immengine up to three longly lurking lobstarts. Fair

instents the Will Woolsley Wellaslayers. Pet her, pink him, play pranks with

them. She will nod amproperly smile. He may seem to appraisiate it. They are as

piractical jukersmen sure to paltipsypote. Feel the wollies drippeling out of

your fingathumbs. Says to youssilves (floweers have ears, heahear!) solowly: So

these ease Budlim! How do, dainty daulimbs? So peached to pick on you in this

way, prue and simple, pritt and spry! Heyday too, Malster Faunagon, and hopes

your hahititahiti licks the mankey nuts! And oodlum hoodlum doodlum to yes,

Donn, Teague and Hurleg, who the bullocks brought you here and how the hillocks

are ye?

We want Bud. We want Bud Budderly. We want Bud Budderly boddily. There he is in

his Borrisalooner. The man that shunned the rucks on Gereland. The man thut won

the bettlle of the bawll. Order, order, order, order! And tough. We call on

Tancred Artaxerxes Flavin to compeer with Barnabas Ulick Dunne. Order, order,

order! Milster Malster in the chair. We've heard it sinse sung thousandtimes.

How Burghley shuck the rackushant Germanon. For Ehren, boys, gobrawl!

A public plouse. Citizen soldiers.

TAFF (a smart boy, of the peat freers, thirty two eleven, looking through the

roof towards a relevution of the karmalife order privious to his hoisting of an

emergency umberolum in byway of paraguastical solation to the rhyttel in his

hedd). All was flashing and krashning blurty moriartsky blutcherudd? What see,

buttywalch? Tell ever so often?

BUTT (mottledged youth, clergical appealance, who, as his pied friar, is

supposing to motto the sorry dejester in tifftaff toffiness or to be digarced

from ever and a daye in his accounts). But da. But dada, mwilshsuni. Till even

so aften. Sea vaast a pool !

TAFF (porumptly helping himself out by the cesspull with a yellup yurrup, puts

up his furry furzed hare). Butly bitly ! Humme to our mounthings. Conscribe him

tillusk, unt, in his jubalant tubalence, the groundsapper, with his soilday site

out on his moulday side in. The gubernier-gerenal in laut-lievtonant of

Baltiskeeamore, amaltheouse for leporty hole! Endues paramilintary langdwage.

The saillils of the yellavs nocadont palignol urdlesh. Shelltoss and welltass

and telltuss aghom! Sling Stranaslang, how Malorazzias spikes her, coining a

speak a spake! Not the Setanik stuff that slimed soft Siranouche! The goot old

gunshop monowards for manosymples. Tincurs tammit! They did oak hay doe fou

Chang-il-meng when that man d'airain was big top tom saw tip side bum boss

pageantfiller. Ajaculate! All lea light! Rassamble the glowrings of Bruyant the

Bref when the Mollies Makehalpence took his leg for his thumb. And may he be too

an intrepidation of our dreams which we foregot at wiking when the mom hath

razed out limpalove and the bleakfrost chilled our ravery! Pook. Sing ching lew

mang! Upgo, bobbycop! Lets hear in remember the braise of Hold!

BUTT (drawling forth from his blousom whereis meditabound of his minkerstary,

switches on his gorsecopper's fling weitoheito langthorn, fed up the grain oils

of Aerin, while his laugh neighs banck as that flashermind's rays and his

lipponease longuewedge wambles). Ullahbluh ! Sehyoh narar, pokehole sann !

Manhead very dirty by am anoyato. Like old Dolldy Icon when he cooked up his

iggs in bicon. He gatovit and me gotafit and Oalgoak's Cheloven gut a fudden.

Povar old pitschobed! Molodeztious of metchennacht belaburt that pentschmyaso!

Bog carsse and dam neat, sar, gam cant! Limbers affront of him, lumbers behund.

While the bucks bite his dos his hart bides the ros till the bounds of his bays

bell the warning. Sobaiter sobarkar. He was enmivallupped. Chromean fastion.

With all his cannoball wappents. In his raglanrock and his malakoiffed bulbsbyg

and his varnashed roscians and his cardigans blousejagged and his scarlett

manchokuffs and his treecoloured camiflag and his perikopendolous gaelstorms.

Here weeks hire pulchers! Obriania's beromst! From Karrs and Polikoff's, the

men's confessioners. Seval shimars pleasant time payings. Mousoumeselles

buckwoulds look. Tenter and likelings.

TAFF (all Perssiasterssias shookatnaratatattar at his waggonhorchers, his

bulgeglarying stargapers razzledazzlingly full of eyes, full of balls, full of

holes, full of buttons, full of stains, full of medals, full of

blickblackblobs). Grozarktic! Toadlebens! Some garmentguy! Insects appalling,

low hum clang sin! A cheap decoy! Too deep destroy! Say mangraphique, may say

nay por daguerre!

BUTT (if that he hids foregodden has nate of glozery farused ameet the florahs

of the follest, his spent fish's livid smile giving allasundery the bumfit of

the doped). Come alleyou jupes of Wymmingtown that graze the calves of Man ! A

bear raigning in his heavenspawn consomation robes. Rent, outraged, yewleaved,

grained, ballooned, hindergored and voluant! Erminia's capecloaked hoodoodman!

First he s s st steppes. Then he st stoo stoopt. Lookt.

TAFF (strick struck strangling like aleal lusky Lubliner to merumber by the cycl

of the cruize who strungled Attahilloupa with what empoisoned El Monte de Zuma

and failing wilnaynilnay that he was pallups barn in the minkst of the Krumlin

befodt he was popsoused into the monkst of the vatercan, makes the holypolygon

of the emt on the greaseshaper, a little farther, a little soon, a lettera

cettera, oukraydoubray). Scutterer of guld, he is retourious on every roudery!

The lyewdsky so so sewn of a fitchid! With his walshbrushup. And his boney bogey

braggs.

BUTT (after his tongues in his cheeks, with pinkpoker pointing out in rutene to

impassible abjects beyond the mistomist towards Lissnaluhy such as the Djublian

Alps and the Hoofd Ribeiro as where he and his trulock may ever make a game).

The field of karhags and that bloasted tree. Forget not the felled! For the

lomondations of Oghrem! Warful doon's bothem. Here furry glunn. Nye? Their feery

pass. Tak! With guerillaman aspear aspoor to prink the pranks of primkissies.

And the buddies behide in the byre. Allahblah !

TAFF (a blackseer, he stroves to regulect all the straggles for wife in the rut

of the past through the widnows in effigies keening after the blank sheets in

their faminy to the relix of oll decency from over draught). Oh day of rath! Ah,

murther of mines! Eh, selo moy! Uh, zulu luy! Bernesson Mac Mahahon from Osro

bearing nose easger for sweeth prolettas on his swooth prowl!

BUTT (back to his peatrol and paump: swee Gee's wee rest: no more applehooley:

dodewodedook). Bruinoboroff, the hooneymoonger, and the grizzliest manmichal in

Meideveide! Whose annal livves the hoiest! For he devoused the lelias on the

fined and he conforted samp, tramp and marchint out of the drumbume of a narse.

Guards, serf Finnland, serve we all !

TAFF (whatwidth the psychophannies at the front and whetwadth the psuckofumbers

beholden the fair, illcertain, between his bulchrichudes and the roshashanaral,

where he sees Bishop Ribboncake plus his pollex prized going forth on his

visitations of mirrage or Miss Horizon, justso all our fannacies daintied her,

on the curve of the camber, unsheathing a showlaced limbaloft to the great

consternations). Divulge! Hyededye, kittyls, and howdeddoh, pan! Poshbott and

pulbuties. See that we soll or let dargman be luna as strait a way as your ant's

folly me line while ye post is goang from Piping Pubwirth to Haunted Hillborough

on his Mujiksy's Zaravence, the Riss, the Ross, the sur of all Russers,as my

farst is near to hear and my sackend is meet to sedon while my whole's a peer's

aureolies. We should say you dones the polecad. Bang on the booche, gurg in the

gorge, rap on the roof and your flup is unbu...

BUTT (at the signal of his act which seems to sharpnel his innermals menody,

playing the spool of the little brown jog round the wheel of her whang goes the

millner). Buckily buckily, blodestained boyne! Bimbambombumb. His snapper was

shot in the Rumjar Journaral. Why the gigls he lubbed beeyed him.

TAFF (obliges with a two stop yogacoga sumphoty on the bones or ivory girl and

ebony boy). The balacleivka! Trovatarovitch! I trumble!

BUTT (with the sickle of a scygthe but the humour of a hummer, O, howorodies

through his cholaroguled, fumfing to a fullfrength with this wallowing olfact).

Mortar martar tartar wartar! May his boules grow wider so his skittles gets

worse! The aged monad making a venture out of the murder of investment. I seen

him acting surgent what betwinks the scimitar star and the ashen moon. By their

lights shalthow throw him! Piff paff for puffpuff and my pife for his cgar ! The

mlachy way for gambling.

[Up to this curkscraw bind an admirable verbivocovisual pre

sentment of the worldrenownced Caerholme Event has been being

given by The Irish Race and World. The huddled and aliven stable

crashers have shared fleetfooted enthusiasm with the paddocks

dare and ditches tare while the mews was combing ground. Hippo

hopparray helioscope flashed winsor places as the gates might see.

Meusdeus! That was (with burning briar) Mr Twomass Noho

holan for their common contribe satisfunction in the purports of

amusedment telling the Verily Roverend Father Epiphanes

shrineshriver of Saint Dhorough's (in browne bomler) how

(assuary as there's a bonum in your osstheology!) Backlegs

shirked the racing kenneldar. The saintly scholarist's roastering

guffalawd of nupersaturals holler at this metanoic excomologosis

tells of the chestnut's (once again, Wittyngtom!) absolutionally

romptyhompty successfulness. A lot of lasses and lads without

damas or dads, but fresh and blued with collecting boxes. One

aught spare ores triflets, to be shut: it is Coppingers for the

children. Slippery Sam hard by them, physically present how

somedever morally absent, was slooching about in his knavish

diamonds asking Gmax, Knox and the Dmuggies (a pinnance for

your toughts, turffers!) to deck the ace of duds. Tomtinker Tim,

howbeit, his unremitting retainer, (the seers are the seers of

Samael but the heers are the heers of Timoth) is in Boozer's

Gloom, soalken steady in his sulken tents. Baldawl the curse,

baledale the day! And the frocks of shick sheeples in their shum

mering insamples! You see: a chiefsmith, semperal scandal

stinkmakers, a middinest from the Casabianca and, of course,

Mr Fry. Barass! Pardon the inquisition, causas es quostas?

It is Da Valorem's Dominical Brayers. Why coif that weird

hood? Because among nosoever circusdances is to be apprehended

the dustungwashed poltronage of the lost Gabbarnaur-Jaggar

nath. Pamjab! Gross Jumpiter, whud was thud? Luckluckluck

luckluckluckluck! It is the Thousand to One Guinea-Gooseberry's

Lipperfull Slipver Cup. Hold hard, ridesiddle titelittle Pitsy

Riley! Gurragrunch, gurragrunch! They are at the turn of the

fourth of the hurdles. By the hross of Xristos, Holophullopopu

lace is a shote of excramation! Bumchub! Emancipator, the

Creman hunter (Major Hermyn C. Entwhistle) with dramatic

effect reproducing the form of famous sires on the scene of the

formers triumphs, is showing the eagle's way to Mr Whayte

hayte's three buy geldings Homo Made Ink, Bailey Beacon

and Ratatuohy while Furstin II and The Other Girl (Mrs

'Boss' Waters, Leavybrink) too early spring dabbles, are showing

a clean pairofhids to Immensipater. Sinkathinks to oppen here!

To this virgin's tuft, on this golden of evens! I never sought of

sinkathink. Our lorkmakor he is proformly annuysed He is

shinkly thinkly shaking in his schayns. Sat will be off follteedee.

This eeridreme has being effered you by Bett and Tipp. Tipp and

Bett, our swapstick quackchancers, in From Topphole to Bot

tom of The Irish Race and World.]

TAFF (awary that the first sports report of Loudin Reginald has now been

afterthoughtfully colliberated by a saggind spurts flash, takes the dipperend

direction and, for tasing the tiomor of malaise after the pognency of

orangultonia, orients by way of Sagittarius towards Draco on the Lour). And you

collier carsst on him, the corsar, with Boyle, Burke and Campbell, I'll gogemble

on strangbones tomb. You had just been cerberating a camp camp camp to Saint

Sepulchre's march through the armeemonds retreat with the boys all marshalled,

scattering giant's hail over the curseway, fellowed along the rout by the

stenchions of the corpse. Tell the coldspell's terroth! If you please,

commeylad! Perfedes Albionias! Think some ingain think, as Teakortairer sate

over the Galwegian caftan forewhen Orops and Aasas were chooldrengs and

micramacrees! A forward movement, Miles na Bogaleen, and despatch!

BUTT (slinking his coatsleeves surdout over his squad mutton shoulder so as to

loop more life the jauntlyman as he scents thc anggreget yup behound their whole

scoopchina's desperate noy's totalage and explaining aposteriorly how awstooloo

was valdesombre belowes hero and he was in a greak esthate phophiar an erixtion

on the soseptuple side of him made spoil apriori his popoporportiums). Yass,

zotnyzor, I don't think I did not, pojr. Never you brother me for I scout it,

think you! Ichts nichts on nichts ! Greates Schtschuptar! Me fol the rawlawdy in

the schpirrt of a schkrepz. Of all the quirasses and all the qwehrmin in the

tragedoes of those antiants their grandoper, that soun of a gunnong, with his

sabaothsopolettes, smooking his scandleloose at botthends of him! Foinn duhans!

I grandthinked after his obras after another time about the itch in his egondoom

he was legging boldylugged from some pulversporochs and lyoking for a stooleazy

for to nemesisplotsch allafranka and for to salubrate himself with an ultradungs

heavenly mass at his base by a suprime pompship chorams the perished popes, the

reverend and allaverred cromlecks,and when I heard his lewdbrogue reciping his

cheap cheateary gospeds to sintry and santry and sentry and suntry I thought he

was only haftara having afterhis brokeforths but be the homely Churopodvas I no

sooner seen aghist of his frighteousness then I was bibbering with vear a few

versets off fooling for fjorg for my fifth foot. Of manifest 'tis obedience and

the. Flute!

TAFF (though the unglucksarsoon is giming for to git him, jotning in, hoghly

ligious, hapagodlap, like a soldierry sap, with a pique at his cue and a tyr in

his eye and a bond of his back and a croak in his cry as did jolly well harm

lean o'er him) Is not athug who would. Weepon, weeponder, song of sorrowmon !

Which goatheye and sheepskeer they damnty well know. Papaist! Gambanman! Take

the cawraidd's blow! Yia! Your partridge's last!

BUTT (giving his scimmianised twinge in acknuckledownedgment of this cumulikick,

strafe from the firetrench, studenly drobs led, satoniseels ouchyotchy, he

changecors induniforms as he is lefting the gat out of the big: his face glows

green, his hair greys white, his bleyes bcome broon to suite his cultic

twalette). But when I seeing him in his oneship fetch along within hail that

tourrible tall with his nitshnykopfgoknob and attempting like a brandylogged

rudeman cathargic, lugging up and laiding down his livepelts so cruschinly like

Mebbuck at Messar and expousing his old skinful self tailtottom by manurevring

in open ordure to renewmurature with the cowruads in their airish pleasantry I

thanked he was recovering breadth from some herdsquatters beyond the carcasses

and I couldn't erver nerver to tell a liard story not of I knew the prize if

from lead or alimoney. But when I got inoccupation of a full new of his old

basemiddelism, in ackshan, pagne pogne, by the veereyed lights of the

stormtrooping clouds and in the sheenflare of the battleaxes of the heroim and

mid the shieldfails awail of the bitteraccents of the sorafim and caught the

pfierce tsmell of his aurals, orankastank, a suphead setrapped, like Peder the

Greste, altipaltar, my bill it forsooks allegiance (gut bull it!) and, no lie is

this, I was babbeing and yetaghain bubbering, bibbelboy, me marrues me shkewers

me gnaas me fiet, tob tob tob beat it, solongopatom..Clummensy if ever misused,

must used you's now! But, meac Coolp, Arram of Eirzerum, as I love our Deer

Dirouchy, I confesses withould pridejealice when I looked upon the Saur of all

the Haurousians with the weight of his arge fullin upon him from the

travaillings of his tommuck and rueckenased the fates of a bosser there was fear

on me the sons of Nuad for him and it was heavy he was for me then the way I

immingled my Irmenial hairmaierians ammongled his Gospolis fomiliours till,

achaura moucreas, I adn't the arts to.

TAFF (as a marrer off act, prepensing how such waldmanns from Burnias seduced

country clowns, he is preposing barangaparang after going knowing what he is

doing after to see him pluggy well moidered as a murder effect, you bet your

blowie knife, before he doze soze, sopprused though he is) Grot Zot ! You hidn't

the hurts? Vott Fonn !

BUTT (hearing somrother sudly give tworthree peevish sniff snuff snoores like

govalise falseleep he waitawhishts to see might he stirs and then goes on

kuldrum like without asking for pepeace or anysing a soul). Merzmard! I met with

whom it was too late. My fate! O hate! Fairwail! Fearwealing of the groan! And

think of that when you smugs to bagot.

TAFF (who meanwhilome at yarn's length so as to put a nodje in the poestcher, by

wile of stoccan his hand and of rooma makin ber getting umptyums gatherumed off

the skattert,had been lavishing, lagan on lighthouse, words of silent power,

susu glouglou biribiri gongos, upon the repleted speechsalver's innkeeping right

which, thanks giveme and naperied norms nonobstaclant, there can be little

doubt, have resulted in a momstchance ministring of another guidness, my good,

to see) Bompromifazzio! Shumpum for Pa-li-di and oukosouso for the nipper dandy!

Trink off this scup and be bladdy orafferteed! To bug at?

BUTT (he whipedoff's his chimbley phot, as lips lovecurling to the tongueopener,

he takecups the communion of sense at the hands of the foregiver of

trosstpassers and thereinofter centelinnates that potifex miximhost with

haruspical hospedariaty proferring into his pauses somewhot salt bacon). Theres

scares knud in this gnarld warld a fully so svend as dilates for the improvement

of our foerses of nature by your very ample solvent of referacting upon me like

is boesen fiennd.

[The other foregotthened abbosed in the Mullingaria are during this

swishingsight teilweisioned. How the fictionable world in Fruzian Creamtartery

is loading off heavy furses and affubling themselves with muckinstushes. The

neatschknee Novgolosh. How the spinach ruddocks are being tatoovatted up for the

second comings of antigreenst. Hebeneros for Aromal Peace. How Alibey Ibrahim

wisheths Bella Suora to a holy cryptmahs while the Arumbian Knives Riders

axecutes devilances round the jehumispheure. Learn the Nunsturk. How Old Yales

boys is making rebolutions for the cunning New Yirls, never elding, still

begidding, never to mate to lend, never to ate selleries and never to add

soulleries and never to ant sulleries and never to aid silleries with sucharow

with sotchyouroff as Burkeley's Show's a ructiongetherall. Phone for Phineal

toomellow aftermorn and your phumeral's a roselixion.]

TAFF (now as he has been past the buckthurnstock from Peadhar Piper of

Colliguchuna, whiles they all are bealting pots to dubrin din for old daddam

dombstom to tomb and wamb humbs lumbs agamb, glimpse agam, glance agen, rise up

road and hive up hill, and find your pollyvoulley foncey pitchin ingles in the

parler). Since you are on for versingrhetorish say your piece! How Buccleuch

shocked the rosing girnirilles. A ballet of Gasty Power. A hov and az ov and off

like a gow! And don't live out the sad of tearfs, piddyawhick! Not offgott

affsang is you, buthbach? Ath yetheredayth noth endeth, hay? Vaersegood! Buckle

to! Sayyessik, Ballygarry. The fourscore soculums are watchyoumaycodding to

cooll the skoopgoods blooff. Harkabuddy, feign! Thingman placeyear howed wholst

somwom shimwhir tinkledinkledelled. Shinfine deed in the myrtle of the bog tway

fainmain stod op to slog, free bond men lay lurkin on. Tuan about whattinghim!

Fore sneezturmdrappen! 'Twill be a rpnice pschange, arrah, sir? Can you come it,

budd?

BUTT (who in the cushlows of his goodsforseeking hoarth, ever fondlinger of his

pimple spurk, is a niallist of the ninth homestages, the babybell in his

baggutstract upper going off allatwanst, begad, lest he should challenge

himself, beygoad, till angush). Horrasure, toff! As said as would. It was

Colporal Phailinx first. Hittit was of another time, a white horsday where the

midril met the bulg, sbogom, roughnow along about the first equinarx in the

cholonder, on the plain of Khorason as thou goest from the mount of Bekel, Steep

Nemorn, elve hundred and therety and to years how the krow flees end in deed,

after a power of skimiskes, blodidens and godinats of them, when we sight the

beasts, (hegheg whatlk of wraimy wetter!), moist moonful date man aver held

dimsdzey death with, and higheye was in the Reilly Oirish Krzerszonese Milesia

asundurst Sirdarthar Woolwichleagues, good tomkeys years somewhile in Crimealian

wall samewhere in Ayerland, during me weeping stillstumms over the freshprosts

of Eastchept and the dangling garters of Marrowbone and daring my wapping

stiltstunts on Bostion Moss, old stile and new style and heave a lep onwards.

And winn again, blaguadargoos, or lues the day, plays goat, the banshee pealer,

if moskats knows whoss whizz, the great day and the druidful day come San

Patrisky and the grand day, the excellent fine splendorous long agreeable

toastworthy cylindrical day, go Sixt of the Ninth, the heptahundread annam

dammias that Hajizfijjiz ells me is and will and was be till the timelag is in

it that's told in the Bok of Alam to columnkill all the prefacies of Erin gone

brugk. But Icantenue. And incommixtion. We was lowsome like till we'd took out

after the dead beats. So I begin to study and I soon show them day's reasons how

to give the cold shake to they blighty perishers and lay one over the beats. All

feller he look he call all feller come longa villa finish. Toumbalo, how was I

acclapadad! From them banjopeddlars on the raid. Gidding up me anti vanillas and

getting off the stissas me aunties. Boxerising and coxerusing. And swiping a

johnny dann sweept for to exercitise myself neverwithstanding the topkats and

his roaming cartridges, orussheying and patronning, out all over Crummwiliam

wall. Be the why it was me who haw haw.

TAFF (all for letting his tinder and lighting be put to beheiss in the feuer

and, while durblinly obasiant to the felicias of the skivis, Still smolking his

fulvurite turfkish in the rooking pressance of laddios). Yaa hoo how how, col?

Whom battles joined no bottles sever! Worn't you aid a comp?

BUTT (in his difficoltous tresdobremient, he feels a bitvalike a baddlefall of

staot but falls a batforlake a borrlefull of bare). And me awlphul omegrims!

Between me rassociations in the postleadeny past and me disconnections with

aplompervious futules I've a boodle full of maimeries in me buzzim and medears

runs sloze, bleime, as I now with platoonic leave recoil in (how the thickens

they come back to one to rust!) me misenary post for all them old boyars that's

now boomaringing in waulholler, me alma marthyrs. I dring to them, bycorn

spirits fuselaiding, and you cullies adjutant, even where its contentsed wody,

with absents wehrmuth. Junglemen in agleement, I give thee our greatly swooren,

Theoccupant that Rueandredful, the thrownfullvner and all our royal devouts with

the arrest of the whole inhibitance of Neuilands! One brief mouth. And a

velligoolapnow! Meould attashees the currgans, (if they could get a kick at this

time for all that's hapenced to us!) Cedric said Gormleyson and Danno

O'Dunnochoo and Conno O'Cannochar it is this were their names for we were all

under that manner barracksers on Kong Gores Wood together, thurkmen three, with

those khakireinettes, our miladies in their toileries, the twum plumyumnietcies,

Vjeras Vjenaskayas, of old Djadja Uncken who was a great mark for jinking and

junking, up the palposes of womth and wamth, we war, and the charme of their

lyse brocade. For lispias harth a burm in eye but whem it bames fire norone

screeneth. Hulp, hulp, huzzars! Raise ras tryracy! Freetime's free! Up

Lancesters! Anathem!

TAFF (who still senses that heavinscent houroines that entertrained him who they

were sinuorivals from the sunny Espionia but plied wopsy with his wallets in

thatthack of the bustle Bakerloo, (II.32), passing the uninational truthbosh in

smoothing irony over the multinotcheralled infructuosities of his grinner set).

The rib, the rib, the quean of oldbyrdes, Sinya Sonyavitches! Your Rhoda

Cockardes that are raday to embrace our ruddy inflamtry world ! In their

ohosililesvienne biribarbebeway. Till they've kinks in their tringers and boils

on their taws. Whor dor the pene lie, Mer Pencho? Ist dramhead countmortial or

gonorrhal stab? Mind your pughs and keaoghs, if you piggots, marsh! Do the nut,

dingbut! Be a dag! For zahur and zimmerminnes! Sing in the chorias to the ethur:

[In the heliotropical noughttime following a fade of trans

formed Tuff and, pending its viseversion, a metenergic reglow

of beaming Batt, the bairdboard bombardment screen, if taste

fully taut guranium satin, tends to teleframe and step up to

the charge of a light barricade. Down the photoslope in syncopanc

pulses, with the bitts bugtwug their teffs, the missledhropes,

glitteraglatteraglutt, borne by their carnier walve. Spraygun

rakes and splits them from a double focus: grenadite, damny

mite, alextronite, nichilite: and the scanning firespot of the

sgunners traverses the rutilanced illustred sunksundered lines.

Shlossh ! A gaspel truce leaks out over the caeseine coatings.

Amid a fluorescence of spectracular mephiticism there caoculates

through the inconoscope stealdily a still, the figure of a fellow

chap in the wohly ghast, Popey O'Donoshough, the jesuneral

of the russuates. The idolon exhibisces the seals of his orders:

the starre of the Son of Heaven, the girtel of Izodella the Calot

tica, the cross of Michelides Apaleogos, the latchet of Jan of

Nepomuk, the puffpuff and pompom of Powther and Pall, the

great belt, band and bucklings of the Martyrology of Gorman.

It is for the castomercies mudwake surveice. The victar. Pleace

to notnoys speach above your dreadths, please to doughboys. Hll,

smthngs gnwrng wthth sprsnwtch! He blanks his oggles because

he confesses to all his tellavicious nieces. He blocks his nosoes be

cause that he confesses to everywheres he was always putting up his

latest faengers. He wollops his mouther with a sword of tusk in as

because that he confesses how opten he used be obening her howonton

he used be undering her. He boundles alltogotter his manucupes

with his pedarrests in asmuch as because that he confesses before

all his handcomplishies and behind all his comfoderacies. And

(hereis cant came back saying he codant steal no lunger, yessis,

catz come buck beques he caudant stail awake) he touched upon

this tree of livings in the middenst of the garerden for inasmuch

as because that he confessed to it on Hillel and down Dalem and

in the places which the lepers inhabit in the place of the stones

and in pontofert jusfuggading amoret now he come to think of it

jolly well ruttengenerously olyovyover the ole blucky shop. Pugger

old Pumpey O'Dungaschiff ! There will be a hen collection of him

after avensung on the feld of Hanar. Dumble down, looties and

gengstermen! Dtin, dtin, dtin, dtin!]

BUTT (with a gisture expansive of Mr Lhugewhite Cadderpollard with sunflawered

beautonhole pulled up point blanck by mailbag mundaynism at Oldbally Court

though the hissindensity buck far of his melovelance tells how when he was fast

marking his first lord for cremation the whyfe of his bothem was the very lad's

thing to elter his mehind). Prostatates, pujealousties! Dovolnoisers,

prayshyous! Defense in every circumstancias of deboutcheries no the chaste daffs

I Pack pickets, pioghs and kughs to be palseyputred! Be at the peme, prease, of

not forgetting or mere betoken yourself to hother prace! Correct me, pleatze

commando, for cossakes but I abjure of it. No more basquibezigues for this pole

aprican! With askormiles' eskermillas. I had my billyfell of duckish delights

the whole pukny time on rawmeots and julianneswith their lambstoels in my

kiddeneys and my ramsbutter in their sassenacher ribs, knee her, do her and trey

her, when th'osirian cumb dumb like the whalf on the fiord and we preying

players and pinching peacesmokes, troupkers tomiatskyns all, for Father Petrie

Spence of Parishmoslattary to go and leave us and the crimsend daun to

shellalite on the darkumen (scene as signed, Slobabogue), feeding and sleeping

on the huguenottes (the snuggest spalniel's where the lieon's tame!) and raiding

revolations over the allbegeneses (sand us and saint us and sound as agun !).

Yet still in all, spit for spat, like we chantied on Sunda schoon, every warson

wearrier kaddies a komnate in his schnapsack and unlist I am getting foegutfulls

of the rugiments of savaliged wildfire I was gamefellow willmate and send us

victorias with nowells and brownings, dumm, sneak and curry, and all the fun I

had in that fanagan's week. A strange man wearing abarrel. And here's a gift of

meggs and teggs. And as I live by chipping nortons. And 'tis iron fits the

farmer, ay. Arcdesedo! Renborumba! Then were the hellscyown days for our

fellows, the loyal leibsters, and we was the redugout rawrecruitioners, praddies

three and prettish too, a wheeze we has in our waynward islands, wee engrish,

one long blue streak, jisty and pithy af durck rosolun, with hand to hand as

Homard Kayenne was always jiggilyjugging about in his wendowed courage when our

woos with the wenches went wined for a song, tsingirillies' zyngarettes, while

Woodbine Willie, so popiular with the poppyrossies, our Chorney Choplain, blued

the air. Sczlanthas! Banzaine! Bissbasses! S. Pivorandbowl. And we all tuned in

to hear the topmast noviality. Up the revels drown the rinks and almistips

allround! Paddy Bonhamme he vives! Encore! And tig for tag Togatogtug. My

droomodose days Y loved you abover all the strest. Blowhole brasshat and boy

with his boots off and the butch of our bunch and all. It was buckoo bonzer,

beleeme. I was a bare prive without my doglegs but I did not give to one

humpenny dump, wingh or wangh, touching those thusengaged slavey generales of

Tanah Kornalls, the meelisha's deelishas, pronouncing their very flank movemens

in sunpictorsbosk. Baghus the whatwar! I could always take good cover of myself

and, eyedulls or earwakers, preyers for rain or cominations, I did not care

three tanker's hoots, ('sham! hem! or chaffit!) for any feelings from my

lifeprivates on their reptrograd leanins because I have Their Honours booth my

respectables surs assistershood off Lyndhurst Terrace, the puttih Misses Celana

Dalems, and she in vinting her angurr can belle the troth on her alliance and I

know His Heriness, my respeaktoble medams culonelle on Mellay Street, Lightnints

Gundhur Sawabs, and they would never as the aimees of servation let me down. Not

on your bludger life, touters! No peeping, pimpadoors! And, by Jova I never went

wrong nor let him doom till, risky wark rasky wolk, at the head of the wake, up

come stumblebum (ye olde cottemptable!), his urssian gemenal, in his scutt's

rudes unreformed and he went before him in that nemcon enchelonce with the same

old domstoole story and his upleave the fallener as is greatly to be petted

(whitesides do his beard!) and I seen his brichashert offensive and his

boortholomas vadnhammaggs vise a vise them scharlot runners and how they gave

love to him and how he took the ward from us (odious the fly fly flurtation of

his him and hers! Just mairmaid maddeling it was it he was!) and, my oreland for

a rolvever, sord, by the splunthers of colt and bung goes the enemay the Percy

rally got me, messger, (as true as theirs an Almagnian Gothabobus!) to blow the

grand off his aceupper. Thistake it's meest! And after meath the dulwich. We

insurrectioned and, be the procuratress of the hory synnotts, before he could

tell pullyirragun to parrylewis, I shuttm, missus, like a wide sleever! Hump to

dump! Tumbleheaver!

TAFF (camelsensing that sonce they have given bron a nuhlan the volkar boastsung

is heading to sea vermelhion but too wellbred not the ignore the umzemlianess of

this rifal's preceedings, in an effort towards autosotorisation, effaces himself

in favour of the idiology alwise behounding his lumpy hump off homosodalism

which means that if he has lain amain to lolly his liking-cabronne! - he may

pops lilly a young one to his herth - combrune -) Oholy rasher, I'm believer!

And Oho bullyclaver of ye, bragadore-gunneral! The grand ohold spider! It is a

name to call to him Umsturdum Vonn! Ah, you were shutter reshottus and sieger

besieged. Aha race of fiercemarchands counterination oho of shorpshoopers.

BUTT (miraculising into the Dann Deafir warcry, his bigotes bristling, as,

jittinju triggity shittery pet, he shouts his thump and feeh fauh foul finngures

up the heighohs of their ahs!) Bluddymuddymuzzle! The buckbeshottered! He'll

umbozzle no more graves nor home no haunder, lou garou, for gayl geselles in

dead men's hills! Kaptan (backsights to his bared!), His Cumbulent Embulence,

the frustate fourstar Russkakruscam, Dom Allah O'khorwan, connundurumchuff.

TAFF (who, asbestas can, wiz the healps of gosh and his bluzzid maikar, has been

sulphuring to himsalves all the pungataries of sin praktice in failing to furrow

theogonies of the dommed). Trisseme, the mangoat! And the name of the Most

Marsiful, the Aweghost, the Gragious one! In sobber sooth and in souber civiles?

And to the dirtiment of the curtailment of his all of man? Notshoh?

BUTT (maomant scoffin, but apoxyomenously deturbaned but thems bleachin banes

will be after making a bashman's haloday out of the euphorious

hagiohygiecynicism of his die and be diademmed). Yastsar! In sabre tooth and

sobre saviles! Senonnevero! That he leaves nyet is my grafe. He deared me to it

and he dared me do it, and bedattle I didaredonit as Cocksnark of Killtork can

tell and Ussur Ursussen of the viktaurious onrush with all the rattles in his

arctic! As bold and as madhouse a bull in a meadows. Knout Knittrick Kinkypeard!

Olefoh, the sourd of foemoe times! Unknun! For when meseemim, and tolfoklokken

rolland allover ourloud's lande, beheaving up that sob of tunf for to claimhis,

for to wollpimsolff, puddywhuck. Ay, and untuoning his culothone in an exitous

erseroyal Deo that instullt to Igorladns! Prronto! I gave one

dobblenotch and I ups with my crozzier. Mirrdo! With my how on armer and hits

leg an arrow cockshock rockrogn. Sparro!

[The abnihilisation of the etym by the grisning of the grosning of the grinder

of the grunder of the first lord of hurtreford expolodotonates through

Parsuralia with an ivanmorinthorrorumble fragoromboassity amidwhiches general

uttermosts confussion are perceivable moletons skaping with mulicules which

coventry plumpkins fairlygosmotherthemselves in the Landaunelegants of

Pinkadindy. Similar scenatas are projectilised from Hullulullu, Bawlawayo,

empyreal Raum and mordern Atems. They were precisely the twelves of clocks, noon

minutes, none seconds. At someseat of Oldanelang's Konguerrig, by dawnybreak in

Aira.]

TAFF (skimperskamper, his wools gatherings all over cromlin what with the

birstol boys artheynes and is it her tour and the crackery of the fullfour

fivefirearms and the crockery of their damdam domdom chumbers). Wharall thubulbs

uptheaires! Shattamovick?

BUTT (pulling alast stark daniel with alest doog at doorak while too greater

than pardon painfully the issue of his mouth diminuendoing, vility of vilities,

he becomes, allasvitally, faint). Shurenoff! Like Faun MacGhoul!

BUTT and TAFF (desprot slave wager and foeman feodal unsheckled, now one and the

same person, their fight upheld to right for a wee while being baffled and

tottered, umbraged by the shadow of Old Erssia's magisquammythical

mulattomilitiaman, the living by owning over the surfers of the glebe whose sway

craven minnions had caused to revile, as, too foul for hell, under boiling

Mauses' burning brand, he falls by Goll's gillie, but keenheartened by the

circuminsistence of the Parkes O'Rarelys in a hurdly gurdly Cicilian concertone

of their fonngeena barney brawl, shaken everybothy's hands, while S. E.

Morehampton makes leave to E. N. Sheilmartin after Meetinghouse Lanigan has

embaraced Vergemout Hall, and, without falter or mormor or blathrehoot of

sophsterliness, pugnate thc pledge of fiannaship, dook to dook, with a

commonturn oudchd of fest man and best man astoutsalliesemoutioun palms it off

like commodity tokens against a cococancancacacanotioun). When old the wormd was

a gadden and Anthea first unfoiled her limbs wanderloot was the way the wood

wagged where opter and apter were samuraised twimbs. They had their mutthering

ivies and their murdhering idies and their mouldhering iries in that muskat

grove but there'll be bright plinnyflowers in Calomella's cool bowers when the

magpyre's babble towers scorching and screeching from the ravenindove. If thees

lobed the sex of his head and mees ates the seep of his traublers he's dancing

figgies to the spittle side and shoving outs the soord. And he'll be buying buys

and go gulling gells with his flossim and jessim of carm, silk and honey while

myandthys playing lancifer lucifug and what's duff as a bettle for usses makes

coy cosyn corollanes' moues weeter to wee. So till butagain budly shoots thon

rising germinal let bodley chow the fatt of his anger and badley bide the toil

of his tubb.

[The pump and pipe pingers are ideally reconstituted. The

putther and bowls are peterpacked up. All the presents are deter

mining as regards for the future the howabouts of their past

absences which they might see on at hearing could they once smell

of tastes from touch. To ought find a values for. The must over

listingness. When ex what is ungiven. As ad where. Stillhead.

Blunk.]

Shutmup. And bud did down well right. And if he sung dumb in his glass darkly

speech lit face to face on allaround.

Vociferagitant. Viceversounding. Namely, Abdul Abulbul Amir or Ivan Slavansky

Slavar. In alldconfusalem. As to whom the major guiltfeather pertained it was

Hercushiccups' care to educe. Beauty's bath she's bound to bind beholders and

pride, his purge, has place appoint in penance and the law's own libel lifts and

lames the low with the lofty. Be of the housed ! While the Hersy Hunt they

harrow the hill for to rout them rollicking rogues from, rule those racketeer

romps from, rein their rockery rides from. Rambling.

Nightclothesed, arooned, the conquerods sway. After their battle thy fair bosom.

- That is too tootrue enough in Solidan's Island as in Moltern Giaourmany and

from the Amelakins off to date back to land of engined Egypsians, assented from

his opening before his inlookers of where an oxmanstongue stalled stabled the

wellnourished one, lord of the seven days, overlord of sats and suns, the sat of

all the suns which are in the ring of his system of the sats of his sun, god of

the scuffeldfallen skillfilledfelon, who (he contaimns) hangsters, who (he

constrains) hersirrs, a gain changful, a mintage vaster, heavy on shirts, lucky

with shifts, the topside humpup stummock atween his showdows fellah, Misto Tee

wiley Spillitshops, who keepeth watch in Khummer-Phett, whose spouse is An-Lyph,

the dog's bladder, warmer of his couch in fore. We all, for whole men is lepers,

have been nobbut wonterers in that chill childerness which is our true name

after the allfaulters (mug's luck to em!) and, bespeaking of love and lie

detectors in venuvarities, whateither the drugs truth of it, was there an iota

of from the faust to the lost. And that is at most redoubtedly an overthrew of

each and ilkermann of us, I persuade myself, before Gow, gentlemen, so true as

this are my kopfinpot astrode on these is my boardsoldereds.

It sollecited, grobbling hummley, his roundhouse of seven orofaces, of all,

guiltshouters or crimemummers, to be sayd by, codnops, advices for, free of

gracies, scamps encloded, competitioning them, if they had steadied Jura or when

they had raced Messafissi, husband of your wifebetter or bestman botchalover of

you yourself, how comes ever a body in our taylorised world to selve out

thishis, whither it gives a primeum nobilees for our notomise or naught, the

farst wriggle from the ubivence, whereom is man, that old offender, nother man,

wheile he is asame. And fullexampling. The pints in question. With some

byspills. And sicsecs to provim hurtig. Soup's on !

- A time. And a find time. Whenin aye was a kiddling. And the tarikies held

sowansopper. Let there beam a frishfrey. And they sodhe gudhe rudhe brodhe wedhe

swedhe medhe in the kanddledrum. I have just (let us suppraise) been reading in

a (suppressed) book-it is notwithstempting by meassures long and limited-the

latterpress is eminently legligible and the paper, so he eagerly seized upon,

has scarsely been buttered in works of previous publicity wholebeit in keener

notcase would I turf aside for pastureuration. Packen paper paineth whomto is

sacred scriptured sign. Who straps it scraps it that might, if ashed, have

healped. Enough, however, have I read of it, like my good bedst friend, to augur

in the hurry of the times that it will cocommend the widest circulation and a

reputation coextensive with its merits when inthrusted into safe and pious hands

upon so edifying a mission as it, I can see, as is his. It his ambullished with

expurgative plates, replete in information and accampaigning the action passiom,

slopbang, whizzcrash, boomarattling from burst to past, as I have just been

seeing, with my warmest venerections, of a timmersome townside

upthecountrylifer, (Guard place the town!) allthose everwhalmed upon that

preposterous blank seat, before the wordcraft of this early woodcutter, a master

of vignett iennes and our findest grobsmid among all their orefices, (and,

shukar in chowdar, so splunderdly English!) Mr Aubeyron Birdslay. Chubgoodchob,

arsoncheep and wellwillworth a triat! Bismillafoulties. But the hasard you asks

is justly ever behind his meddle throw! Those sad pour sad forengistanters,

dastychappy dustyrust ! Chaichairs. It is that something, awe, aurorbean in that

fellow, hamid and damid, (did he have but Hugh de Brassey's beardslie his wear

mine of ancient guised) which comequeers this anywhat perssian which we, owe,

realisinus with purups a dard of pene. There is among others pleasons whom I

love and which are favourests to mind, one which I have pushed my finker in for

the movement and, but for my sealring is none to hand I swear, she is highly

catatheristic and there is another which I have fombly fongered freequuntly and,

when my signet is on sign again I swear, she is deeply sangnificant. Culpo de

Dido! Ars we say in the classies. Kunstful, we others said. What ravening shadow

! What dovely line! Not the king of this age could richlier eyefeast in

oreillental longuardness with alternate nightjoys of a thousand kinds but one

kind. A shahrryar cobbler on me when I am lying! And whilst (when I doot my

sliding panel and I hear cawcaw) I have been idylly turmbing over the loose

looves leaflefts jaggled casuallty on the lamatory, as is my this is, as I must

commit my lips to make misface for misfortune, often, so far as I can chance to

recollect from the some farnights ago, (so dimsweet is that

selvischdischdienence of to not to be able to be obliged to have to hold further

anything than a stone his throw's fruit's fall!) when I, if you wil excuse for

me this informal leading down of illexpressibles, enlivened toward the Author of

Nature by the natural sins liggen gobelimned theirs before me, (how differended

with the manmade Eonochs Cunstuntonopolies!), weathered they be of a general

golf stature, assasserted, or blossomly emblushing thems elves underneed of some

howthern folleys, am entrenched up contemplating of myself, wiz my naked I, for

relieving purposes in our trurally virvir vergitabale (garden) I sometimes,

maybe, what has justly said of old Flannagan, a wake from this or huntsfurwards,

with some shock (shell I so render it?) have (when I ope my shylight window and

I see coocoo) a notion quiet involuptary of that I am cadging hapsnots as at

murmurrandoms of distend renations from ficsimilar phases or dugouts in the

behindscenes of our earthwork (what rovining shudder! what deadly loom!) as this

is, at no spatial time processly which regards to concrude chronology about

which in fact, at spite of I having belittled myself to my gay giftname of

insectarian, happy burgages abeyance would make homesweetstown hopeygoalucrey,

my mottu propprior, as I claim, cad's truck, I coined, I am highly pelaged and

deeply gluttened to mind hindmost hearts to see by their loudest reports from my

threespawn bottery parts (shsh!) that, colombophile and corvinophobe alike, when

I have remassed me, my travellingself, as from Magellanic clouds, after my

contractual expenditures, through the perofficies of merelimb, I, my good grief,

I am, I am big altoogooder.

He beached the bark of his tale; and set to husband and vine: and the

harpermaster told all the living conservancy, know Meschiameschianah, how that

win a gain was in again. Flying the Perseoroyal. Withal aboarder, padar and

madar, hal qnd sal, the sens of Ere with the duchtars of Iran. Amick amack amock

in a mucktub. Qith the tou loulous and the gryffygryffygryffs,at Fenegans Wick,

the Wildemanns. Washed up whight and deliveried rhight. Loud lauds to his

luckhump and bejetties on jonahs! And they winxed and wanxed like baillybeacons.

Till we woksed up oldermen.

From whose plultibust preaggravated, by baskatchairch theologies (there

werenighn on thaurity herouns in that alraschil arthouducks draken), they were

whoalike placed to say, in the matters off ducomans nonbar one, with bears'

respects to him and bulls' acknowledgments (come on now, girls! lead off, O

cara, whichever won of you wins ! The two Gemuas and Jane Agrah and Judy

Tombuys!) disassembling and taking him apart, the slammocks, with discrimination

for his maypole and a rub in passing over his hump, drogueries inaddendance,

frons, fesces and frithstool: 1) he hade to die it, the beetle, 2) he didhithim

self, hod's fush, 3) all ever the pelican huntered with truly fond bullpen

backthought since his toork human life where his personal low outhired his

taratoryism, the orenore under the selfhide of his bessermettle, was forsake in

his chiltern and lumbojumbo, 4) he was like Fintan fore flood and after

sometimes too damned merely often on the saved side, saw he was, 5) regarding to

prussyattes or quazzyverzing he wassand no better than he would have been before

he could have been better than what he warrant after, 6) blood, musk or

haschish, as coked, diamoned or penceloid, and bleaching him naclenude from all

cohlorine matter, down to a boneash bittstoff, he's, tink fors tank, the same

old dustamount on the same old tincoverdull baubleclass, totstittywinktosser and

bogusbagwindburster, whether fitting tyres onto Danelope boys or fluttering

flaus for laurettas, whatever the bucket brigade and the plug party says,

touchant Arser of the Rum Tipple and his camelottery and lyonesslooting but with

a layaman's brutstrenth, by Jacohob and Esahur and the all saults or all

sallies, what we warn to hear, jeff, is the woods of chirpsies cries to singaloo

sweecheeriode and sock him up, the oldcant rogue.

Group A.

You have jest (a ham) beamed listening through (a ham pig) his haulted excerpt

from John Whiston's fiveaxled production, The Coach With The Six Insides, from

the Tales of Yore of the times gone by before there was a hofdking or a

hoovthing or a pinginapoke in Oreland, all sould. Goes Tory by Eeric Whigs is To

Become Tintinued in Fearson's Nightly in the Lets All Wake Brickfaced In Lucan.

Lhirondella, jaunty lhirondella! With tirra lirra rondinelles, atantivy we go !

Attention! Stand at! ! Ease! ! !

We are now diffusing among our lovers of this sequence (to you! to you!) the

dewfolded song of the naughtingels (Alys! Alysaloe!) from their sheltered

positions, in rosescenery haydyng, on the heather side of waldalure, Mount Saint

John's, Jinnyland, whither our allies winged by duskfoil from Mooreparque, swift

sanctuary seeking, after Sunsink gang (Oiboe! Hitherzither! Almost dotty! I must

dash !) to pour their peace in partial (floflo floreflorence), sweetishsad

lightandgayle, twittwin twosingwoolow. Let everie sound of a pitch keep still in

resonance, jemcrow, jackdaw, prime and secund with their terce that whoe

betwides them, now full theorbe, now dulcifair, and when we press of pedal

(sof!) pick out and vowelise your name. A mum. You pere Golazy, you mere Bare

and you Bill Heeny, and you Smirky Dainty and, more beethoken, you

wheckfoolthenairyans with all your badchthumpered peanas! We are gluckglucky in

our being so far fortunate that, bark and bay duol with Man Goodfox inchimings

having ceased to the moment, so allow the clinkars of our nocturnefield, night's

sweetmoztheart, their Carmen Sylvae, my quest, my queen. Lou must wail to cool

me airly! Coil me curly, warbler dear! May song it flourish (in the underwood),

in chorush, long make it flourish (in the Nut, in the Nutsky) till thorush!

Secret Hookup.

- Roguenaar Loudbrags, that soddy old samph! How high is vuile, var?

To which yes he did, capt, that was the answer.

- And his shartshort trooping its colours! We knows his ventruquulence.

Which that that rang ripprippripplying.

- Bulbul, bulbulone ! I will shally. Thou shalt willy. You wouldnt should as

youd remesmer. I hypnot. 'Tis golden sickle's hour. Holy moon priestess, we'd

love our grappes of mistellose ! Moths the matter? Pschtt ! Tabarins comes. To

fell our fairest. O gui, O gui! Salam, salms, salaum! Carolus! O indeed and we

ware! And hoody crow was ere. I soared from the peach and Missmolly showed her

pear too, onto three and away. Whet the bee as to deflowret greendy grassies

yellowhorse. Kematitis, cele our erdours! Did you aye, did you eye, did you

everysee suchaway, suchawhy, eeriewhigg airywhugger? Even to the extremity of

the world? Dingoldell! The enormanous his, our littlest little! Wee wee, that

long alancey one! Let sit on this anthill for our frilldress talk after this day

of making blithe inveiled the heart before our groatsupper serves to us

Panchomaster and let har leqwind play peeptomine up all our colombinations! Wins

won is nought, twigs too is nil, tricks trees makes nix, fairs fears stoops at

nothing. And till Arthur comes againus and sen peatrick's he's reformed we'll

pose him together a piece, a pace. Shares in guineases! There's lovely the

sight! Surey me, man weepful! Big Seat, you did hear? And teach him twisters in

tongue irish. Pat lad may goh too. Quicken, aspen;ash and yew; willow, broom

with oak for you. And move your tellabout. Not nice is that, limpet lady! Spose

we try it promissly. Love all. Naytellmeknot tennis ! Taunt me treattening! But

do now say to Mr Eustache! Ingean mingen has to hear. Whose joint is out of

jealousy now? Why, heavilybody's evillyboldy's. Hopping Gracius, onthy ovful! O

belessk mie, what a nerve! How a mans in his armor we nurses know. Wingwong

welly, pitty pretty Nelly! Some Poddy pitted in, will anny petty pullet out?

Call Kitty Kelly ! Kissykitty Killykelly ! What a nossowl buzzard ! But what a

neats ung gels !

Here all the leaves alift aloft, full o'liefing, fell alaughing over Ombrellone

and his parasollieras with their black thronguards from the County Shillelagh.

Ignorant invincibles, innocents immutant! Onzel grootvatter Lodewijk is

onangonamed before the bridge of primerose and his twy Isas Boldmans is met the

blueybells near Dandeliond. We think its a gorsedd shame, these godoms. A lark

of limonladies! A lurk of orangetawneymen! You're backleg wounted, budkley

mister, bester of the boyne!

And they leaved the most leavely of leaftimes and the most folliagenous till

there came the marrer of mirth and the jangtherapper of all jocolarinas and they

were as were they never ere. Yet had they laughtered, one on other, undo the end

and enjoyed their laughings merry was the times when so grant it High Hilarion

us may too!

Cease, prayce, storywalkering around with gestare romanoverum he swinking about

is they think and plan unrawil what.

Back to Droughty! The water of the face has flowed.

The all of them, the sowriegueuxers, blottyeyed boys, in that pig's village

smoke, a sixdigitarian legion on druid circle, the Clandibblon clam cartel, then

pulled out and came off and rally agreed them, roasted malts with toasted

burleys, in condomnation of his totomptation and for the duration till his

repepulation, upon old nollcromforemost ironsides, as camnabel chieftain, since,

as Sammon trowed to explain to summon, seeing that, as he had contracted out of

islands empire, he might as coolly have rolled to school call, tarponturboy, a

grampurpoise, the manyfathom brinegroom with the fortyinch bride, out of the

cuptin klanclord kettle auction like the soldr of a britsh he was bound to be

and become till the sea got him whilask, from maker to misses and what he gave

was as a pattern, he, that hun of a horde, is a finn as she, his tent wife, is a

lap, at home on a steed, abroad by the fire (to say nothing of him having done

whatyouknow howyousaw whenyouheard whereyouwot, the kenspeckled souckar,

generose as cocke, greediguss with garzelle, uprighter of age and most umbrasive

of yews all, under heaviest corpsus exemption) and whoasever spit her in

howsoever's fondling saving her keepers that mould the bould she sould to hould

the wine that wakes the barley, the peg in his pantry to hold the heavyache off

his heart. The droll delight of deemsterhood, a win from the wood to bond. Like

the bright lamps, Thamamahalla, yearin out yearin. Auspicably suspectable but in

expectancy of respectableness. From dirty flock bedding, drip dropping through

the ceiling, with two sisters of charities on the front steps and three evacuan

cleansers at the back gaze, single box and pair of chairs (suspectable),

occasionally and alternatively used by husband when having writing to do in

connection with equitable druids and friendly or other societies through periods

of dire want with comparative plenty (thunderburst, ravishment, dissolution and

providentiality) to a sofa allbeit of hoarsehaar with Amodicum cloth, hired

payono, still playing off, used by the youngsters for czurnying out oldstrums,

three bedrooms upastairs, of which one with fireplace (aspectable), with

greenhouse in prospect (particularly perspectable).

And you, when you kept at Dulby, were you always (for that time only) what we

knew how when we (from that point solely) were you know where? There you are!

And why? Why, hitch a cock eye, he was snapped on the sly upsadaisying coras

pearls out of the pie when all the perts in princer street set up their tinker's

humn, (the rann, the rann, that keen of old bards), with them newnesboys pearcin

screaming off their armsworths. The boss made dovesandraves out of his bucknesst

while herself wears the bowler's hat in her bath. Deductive Almayne Rogers

disguides his voice, shetters behind hoax chestnote from exexive. Heat wives

rasing. They jest keeps rosing. He jumps leaps rizing. Howlong !

You known that tom? I certainly know. Is their bann bothstiesed? Saddenly now.

Has they bane reneemed? Soothinly low. Does they ought to buy the papelboy when

he footles up their suit? He's their mark to foil the flouter and they certainty

owe.

He sprit in his phiz (baccon!). He salt to their bis (pudden!). He toockled her

palam (so calam is solom!). And he suked their friends' leave (bonnick lass,

fair weal!)

- Guilty but fellows culpows! It was felt by me sindeade, that submerged

doughdoughty doubleface told waterside labourers. But since we for athome's

health have chanced all that, the wild whips, the wind ships, the wonderlost for

world hips, unto their foursquare trust prayed in aid its plumptylump

piteousness which, when it turtled around seeking a thud of surf, spake to

approach from inherdoff trisspass through minxmingled hair. Though I may have

hawked it, said, and selled my how hot peas after theactrisscalls from my

imprecurious position and though achance I could have emptied a pan of backslop

down drain by whiles of dodging a rere from the middenprivet appurtenant

thereof, salving the presents of the board of wumps and pumps, I am ever

incalpable, where release of prisonals properly is concerned, of unlifting

upfallen girls wherein dangered from them in thereopen out of unadulteratous

bowery, with those hintering influences from an angelsexonism. It was merely my

barely till their oh offs. Missaunderstaid. Meggy Guggy's giggag. The code's

proof! The rebald danger with they who would bare whiteness against me I

dismissem from the mind of good. He can tell such as story to the Twelfth

Maligns that my first was a nurssmaid and her fellower's a willbe perambulatrix.

There are twingty to twangty too thews and leathermail coatschemes penparing to

hostpost for it valinnteerily with my valued fofavour to the post puzzles

deparkment with larch parchels' of presents for future branch offercings. The

green approve the raid! Shaum Baum's bode he is amustering in the groves while

his shool comes merging along! Want I put myself in their kirtlies I were ayearn

to leap with them and show me too bisextine. Dear and lest I forget mergers and

bow to you low, marchers! Attemption! What a mazing month of budsome misses they

are making, so wingtywish to flit beflore their kin! Attonsure! Ears to hears!

The skall of a gall (for every dime he yawpens that momouth you could park your

ford in it) who has papertreated him into captivities with his inside man by a

hocksheat of starvision for an avragetopeace of parchment, cooking up his lenses

to be my apoclogypst, the recreuter of conscraptions, let him be asservent to

Kinahaun! For (peace peace perfectpeace !) I have abwaited me in a water of Elin

and I have placed my reeds intectis before the Registower of the perception of

tribute in the hall of the city of Analbe. How concerns any merryaunt and

hworsoever gravesobbers it is perensempry sex of fun to help a dazzle off the

othour. What for Mucias and Gracias may the duvlin rape the handsomst! And the

whole mad knightmayers' nest! Tunpother, prison and plotch! If Y shoulden

somewhat, well, I am able to owe it, hearth and chem ney easy. They seeker for

vannflaum all worldins merkins. I'll eager make lyst turpidump undher arkens.

Basast! And if my litigimate was well to wrenn tigtag cackling about it, like

the sally berd she is, to abery ham in the Cutey Strict, (I shall call upon my

first among my lost of lyrars beyond a jingoobangoist, to overcast her)

dismissing mundamanu all the riflings of her victuum gleaner (my old chuck! she

drakes me druck! turning out, gay at ninety!) and well shoving offa boastonmess

like lots wives does over her handpicked hunsbend, as she would be calling,

well, for further oil mircles upon all herwayferer gods and reanouncing my

deviltries as was I a locally person of caves until I got my purchase on her

firmforhold I am, I like to think, by their sacreligion of daimond cap daimond,

confessedly in my baron gentilhomme to the manhor bourne till ladiest day as

panthoposopher, to have splet for groont a peer of bellows like Bacchulus shakes

a rousing guttural at any old cerpaintime by peaching (allsole we are not

amusical) the warry warst against myself in the defile as a lieberretter

sebaiscopal of these mispeschyites of the first virginial water who, without an

auction of biasement from my part, with gladyst tone ahquickyessed in it,

overhowe and underwhere, the totty lolly poppy flossy conny dollymaukins Though

I heave a coald on my bauck and am could up to my eres hoven sametimes I used

alltides to be aswarmer for the meekst and the graced. You are not going to not.

You might be threeabreasted wholenosing at a whallhoarding from our Don Amir

anent villayets prostatution precisingly kuschkars tarafs and it could be double

densed uncounthest hour of allbleakest age with a bad of wind and a barran of

rain, nompos mentis like Novus Elector, what with his Marx and their Groups, yet

did a doubt, should a dare, were to you, you would do and dhamnk me, shenker,

dhumnk you. Skunk. And fare with me to share with me. Hinther and thonther, hant

by hont. By where dauvening shedders down whose rovely lanes. As yose were and

as yese is. Sure and you would, Mr Mac Gurk! Be sure and you would, Mr O'Duane!

To be sure and you would so, Mr MacElligut ! Wod you nods? Mom mom. No mum has

the rod to pud a stub to the lurch of amotion. My little love apprencisses, my

dears, the estelles, van Nessies von Nixies voon der pool, which I had a reyal

devouts for yet was it marly lowease or just a feel with these which olderman

K.K. Alwayswelly he is showing ot the fullnights for my palmspread was gav to a

parsleysprig, the curliest weedeen old ocean coils around, so spruce a spice for

salthorse, sonnies, and as tear to the thrusty as Taylor's Spring, when

aftabournes, when she was look like a little cheayat chilled (Oh sard! ah Mah!)

by my tide impracing, as Beacher seath, and all the colories fair fled from my

folced cheeks! Popottes, where you canceal me you mayst forced guage my bribes.

Wickedgapers, I appeal against the light! A nexistence of vividence! Panto,

boys, is on a looser inloss;ballet, girls, suppline thrown tights. I have wanted

to thank you such a long time so much now. Thank you. Sir, kindest of

bottleholders and very dear friend, among our hearts of steel, froutiknow, it

will befor you, me dare beautiful young soldier, winninger nor anyour of

rudimental moskats, before you go to mats, you who have watched your share with

your sockboule sodalists on your buntad nogs at our love tennis squats regatts,

suckpump, when on with the balls did disserve the fain, my goldrush gainst her

silvernetss, to say, biguidd, for the love of goddess and perthanow as you

reveres your one mothers, mitsch for matsch, and while I reveal thus my deepseep

daughter which was bourne up pridely out of medsdreams unclouthed when I was

pillowing in my brime (of Saturnay Eve, how now, woren't we't?), to see, I say,

whoahoa, in stay of execution in re Milcho Melekmans, increaminated, what you

feel, oddrabbit, upon every strong ground you have ever taken up, by bitterstiff

work or battonstaff play, with assault of turk against a barrakraval of

grakeshoots, e'en tho' Jambuwel's defecalties is Terry Shimmyrag's upperturnity,

if that is grace for tbe grass what is balm for the bramblers, as it is as it

is, that I am the catasthmatic old ruffin sippahsedly improctor to be seducint

trovatellas, the dire daffy damedeaconesses, like (why sighs the sootheesinger)

the lilliths oft I feldt, and, when booboob brutals and cautiouses only aims at

the oggog hogs in the humand, then, (Houtes, Blymey and Torrenation, upkurts and

scotchem!) I'll tall tale tell croon paysecurers, sowill nuggets and nippers,

that thash on me stumpen blows the gaff offmombition and thit thides or marse

makes a good dayle to be shattat. Fall stuff.

His rote in ere, afstef, was.

And dong wonged Magongty till the bombtomb of the warr, thrusshed in his whole

soort of cloose.

Whisht who wooed in Weald, bays of Bawshaw binding. The desire of Miriam is the

despair of Marian as Joh Joseph's beauty is Jacq Jacob's grief. Brow, tell nun;

eye, feign sad; mouth, sing mim. Look at Lokman! Whatbetween the cupgirls and

the platterboys. And he grew back into his grossery baseness: and for all his

grand remonstrance: and there you are.

Here endeth chinchinatibus with have speak finish. With a haygue for a halt on a

pouncefoot panse. Pink, pleas pink, two pleas pink, how to pleas pink.

Punk.

Mask one. Mask two. Mask three. Mask four.

Up.

- Look about you, Tutty Comyn!

- Remember and recall, Kullykeg!

- When visiting Dan Leary try the corner house for thee.

- I'll gie ye credit for simmence more if ye'll be lymphing. Our four

avunculusts.

And, since threestory sorratelling was much too many, they maddened and they

morgued and they lungd and they jowld. Synopticked on the word. Till the Juke

done it.

Down.

Like Jukoleon, the seagoer, when he bore down in his perry boat he had raised a

slide and shipped his orders and seized his pullets and primed their plumages,

the fionnling and dubhlet, the dun and the fire, and, sending them one by other

to fare fore fom, he had behold the residuance of a delugion: the foggy doze

still going strong, the old thalassocrats of invinsible empores, maskers of the

waterworld, facing one way to another way and this way on that way, from

severalled their fourdimmansions. Where the lighning leaps from the numbulous;

where coold by cawld breide lieth langwid; the bounds whereinbourne our solied

bodies all attomed attaim arrest: appoint, that's all. But see what follows.

Wringlings upon wronglings among incomputables about an uncomeoutable (an angel

prophetethis? kingcorrier of beheasts? the calif in his halifskin? that

eyriewinging one?) and the voids bubbily vode's dodos across the which the

boomomouths from their dupest dupes were in envery and anononously blowing

great.

Guns.

Keep backwards, please, because there was no good to gundy running up again.

Guns. And it was written up in big capital. Guns. Saying never underrupt

greatgrandgosterfosters! Guns. And whatever one did they said, the fourlings,

that on no acounts you were not to. Guns.

Not to pad them behaunt in the fear. Not to go, tonnerwatter, and bungley well

chute the rising gianerant. Not to wandly be woking around jerumsalemdo at small

hours about the murketplots, smelling okey boney, this little figgy and arraky

belloky this little pink into porker but, porkodirto, to let the gentlemen

pedestarolies out of the Monabella culculpuration live his own left leave,

cullebuone, by perperusual of the petpubblicities without inwoking his also's

between (sic) the arraky bone and (suc) the okey bellock. And not to not be

always, hemmer and hummer,treeing unselves up with one exite but not to never be

caving nicely, precisely, quicely, rebustly, tendrolly, unremarkably,

forsakenly, haltedly, reputedly, firstly, somewhatly, yesayenolly about the back

excits. Never to weaken up in place of the broths. Never to vvollusslleepp in

the pleece of the poots. And, allerthings, never to ate the sour deans if they

weren't having anysin on their consients. And, when in Zumschloss, to never,

narks, cease till the finely ending was consummated by the completion of

accomplishment.

And thus within the tavern's secret booth The wisehight ones who sip the tested

sooth Bestir them as the Just has bid to jab The punch of quaram on the mug of

truth.

K.C. jowls, they're sodden in the secret. K.C. jowls, they sure are wise. K.C.

jowls, the justicestjobbers, for they'll find another faller if their ruse won't

rise. Whooley the Whooper.

There is to see. Squarish large face with the atlas jacket. Brights, brownie

eyes in bluesackin shoeings. Peaky booky nose over a lousiany shirt. Ruddy

stackle hair besides a strawcamel belt. Namely. Gregorovitch, Leonocopolos,

Tarpinacci and Duggelduggel. And was theys stare all atime? Yea but they was.

Andoring the games, induring the studies, undaring the stories, end all. Ned?

Only snugged then and cosied after one percepted nought while tuffbettle

outraged the waywords and meansigns of their hinterhand suppliesdemands. And be

they gone to splane splication? That host that hast one on the hoose when

backturns when he facefronts none none in the house his geust has guest. You bet

they is. And nose well down.

With however what sublation of compensation in the radification of

interpretation by the byeboys? Being they. Mr G. B. W. Ashburner, S. Bruno's

Toboggan Drive, Mr Faixgood, Bellchimbers, Carolan Crescent, Mr I. I. Chattaway,

Hilly Gape, Poplar Park, Mr Q. P. Dieudonney, The View, Gazey Peer, Mr T. T.

Erchdeakin, Multiple Lodge, Jiff Exby Rode, Mr W. K. Ferris-Fender, Fert Fort,

Woovil Doon Botham ontowhom adding the tout that pumped the stout that linked

the lank that cold the sandy that nextdoored the rotter that rooked the rhymer

that lapped at the hoose that Joax pilled.

They had heard or had heard said or had heard said written.

Fidelisat.

That there first a rudrik kingcomed to an inn court; and the seight of that yard

was a perchypole with a loovahgloovah on it; last mannarks maketh man when

wandshift winneth womans: so how would it hum, whoson of a which, if someof

aswas to start to stunt the story on?

So many needles to ponk out to as many noodles as are company, they noddling all

about it tutti to tempo, decumans numbered too, (a) well, that the secretary

bird, better known as Pandoria Paullabucca, whom they thought was more like a

solicitor general, indiscriminatingly made belief mid authorsagastions from

Schelm the Pelman to write somewords to Senders about her chilikin puck,

laughing that Poulebec would be the death of her, (b) that, well, that Madges

Tighe, the postulate auditressee, when her daremood's a grownian, is always on

the who goes where, hoping to Michal for the latter to turn up with a cupital

tea before her ephumeral comes off without any much father which is parting

parcel of the same goumeral's postoppage, it being lookwhyse on the whence blows

weather helping mickle so that the loiter end of that leader may twaddle out

after a cubital lull with a hopes soon to ear, comprong? (c) becakes the

goatsman on question, or whatever the hen the bumbler was, feeling not up to

scratch bekicks of whatever the kiddings Payne Inge and Popper meant for him,

thoughy onced at a throughlove, true grievingfrue danger, as a nirshe persent to

his minstress, devourced the pair of them Mather Caray's chucklings, pante

blanche, and skittered his litters like the cavaliery man in Cobra Park for

ungeborn yenkelmen, Jeremy Trouvas or Kepin O'Keepers, any old howe and any old

then and when around Dix Dearthy Dungbin, remarking scenically with laddylike

lassitude upon what he finally postscrapped, (d) after it's so long till I

thanked you about I do so much now thank you so very much as you introduced me

to fourks, (e) will, these remind to be sane? (f) Fool step! Aletheometry? Or

just zoot doon floon?

Nut it out, peeby eye! Onamassofmancynaves.

But. Top.

You were in the same boat of yourselves too, Getobodoff or Treamplasurin; and

you receptionated the most diliskious of milisk; which it all flowowered your

drooplin dunlearies: but dribble a drob went down your rothole. Meaning, Kelly,

Grimes, Phelan, Mollanny, O'Brien, MacAlister, Sealy, Coyle, HynesJoynes,

Naylar-Traynor, Courcy de Courcy and Gilligan-Goll.

Stunner of oddstodds on bluebleeding boarhorse! What soresen's head subrises

thus tous out of rumpumplikun oak with, well, we cannot say whom we are looking

like through his nowface? It is of Noggens whilk dusts the bothsides of the

seats of the bigslaps of the bogchaps of the porlarbaar of the marringaar of the

Lochlunn gonlannludder of the feof of the foef of forfummed Ship-le-Zoyd.

Boumce! It is polisignstunter. The Sockerson boy. To pump the fire of the lewd

into those soulths of bauchees, havsousedovers, tillfellthey deadwar

knootvindict. An whele time he was rancing there smutsy floskons nodunder

ycholerd for their poopishers, ahull onem Fyre maynoother endnow! Shatten up

ship ! Bouououmce ! Nomo clandoilskins cheakinlevers ! All ashored for Capolic

Gizzards ! Stowlaway there, glutany of stainks! Porterfillyers and spirituous

suncksters, oooom oooom!

As these vitupetards in his boasum he did strongleholder, bushbrows, nobblynape,

swinglyswanglers, sunkentrunk, that from tin of this clucken hadded runced

slapottleslup. For him had hord from fard a piping. As? Of?

Dour douchy was a sieguldson. He cooed that loud nor he was young. He cud bad

caw nor he was gray Like wather parted from the say.

Ostia, lift it! Lift at it, Ostia! From the say! Away from the say!

Himhim. Himhim.

Hearhasting he, himmed,reromembered all the chubbs, chipps, chaffs, chuckinpucks

and chayney chimebells That he had mistributed in port, pub, park, pantry and

poultryhouse, While they, thered, the others, that are, were most emulously

concerned to cupturing the last dropes of summour down through their grooves of

blarneying. Ere the sockson locked at the dure. Which he would, shuttinshure.

And lave them to sture.

For be all rules of sport 'tis right That youth bedower'd to charm the night

Whilst age is dumped to mind the day When wather parted from the say.

The humming, it's coming. Insway onsway.

Fingool MacKishgmard Obesume Burgearse Benefice, He was bowen hem and scrapin

him in recolcitrantament to the rightabout And these probenopubblicoes

clamatising for an extinsion on his hostillery With his chargehand bombing their

eres. Tids, genmen, plays, she been goin shoother off almaynoother onawares.

You here nort farwellens rouster? Ashiffle ashuffle the wayve they.

From Dancingtree till Suttonstone There's lads no lie would filch a crown To

mull their sack and brew their tay With wather parted from the say.

Lelong Awaindhoo's a selverbourne enrouted to Rochelle Lane and liberties those

Mullinguard minstrelsers are marshalsing, par tunepiped road, under where,

perked on hollowy hill, that poor man of Lyones, good Dook Weltington, hugon

come er rindwards, had hircomed to the belles bows and been cutattrapped by the

mausers. Now is it town again, londmear of Dublin! And off coursse the toller,

ples the dotter of his eyes with her: Moke the Wanst, whye doe we aime alike a

pose of poeter peaced? While the dumb he shoots the shopper rope. And they all

pour forth. Sans butly Tuppeter Sowyer, the rouged engenerand, a barttler of the

beauyne, still our benjamin liefest, sometime frankling to thise citye, whereas

bigrented him a piers half subporters for his arms, Josiah Pipkin, Amos Love,

Raoul Le Febber, Blaize Taboutot, Jeremy Yopp, Francist de Loomis, Hardy Smith

and Sequin Pettit followed by the snug saloon seanad of our Cafe Beranger. The

scenictutors.

Because they wonted to get out by the goatweigh afore the sheep was looset for

to wish the Wobbleton Whiteleg Welshers kaillykailly kellykekkle and savebeck to

Brownhazelwood from all the dinnasdoolins on the labious banks of their swensewn

snewwesner, turned again weastinghome, by Danesbury Common, and they onely,

duoly, thruely, fairly after rainydraining fountybuckets (chalkem up,

hemptyempty!) till they caught the wind abroad (alley loafers passinggeering!)

all the rockers on the roads and all the boots in the stretes.

Oh dere! Ah hoy!

Last ye, lundsmin, hasty hosty! For an anondation of mirification and the

lutification of our paludination.

His bludgeon's bruk, his drum is tore. For spuds we'll keep the hat he wore And

roll in clover on his clay By wather parted from the say.

Hray ! Free rogue Mountone till Dew Mild Well to corry awen and glowry! Are now

met by Brownaboy Fuinnninuinn's former for a lyncheon partyng of his

burgherbooh. The Shanavan Wacht. Rantinroarin Batteries Dorans. And that

whistling thief, O' Ryne O'Rann. With a catch of her cunning like and nowhere a

keener.

The for eolders were aspolootly at their wetsend in the mailing waters, trying

to. Hide! Seek! Hide! Seek! Because number one lived at Bothersby North and he

was trying to. Hide! Seek! Hide! Seek! And number two digged up Poors Coort,

Soother, trying to. Hide! Seek! Hide! Seek! And nomber three he sleeped with

Lilly Tekkles at The Eats and he was trying to. Hide! Seek! Hide! Seek! And the

last with the sailalloyd donggie he was berthed on the Moherboher to the Washte

and they were all trying to and baffling with the walters of, hoompsydoompsy

walters of. High! Sink! High! Sink! Highohigh! Sinkasink!

Waves.

The gangstairs strain and anger's up As Hoisty rares the can and cup To speed

the bogre's barque away O'er wather parted from the say.

Horkus chiefest ebblynuncies!

- He shook be ashaped of hempshelves, hiding that shepe in his goat. And for

rassembling so bearfellsed the magreedy prince of Roger. Thuthud. Heigh hohse,

heigh hohse, our kindom from an orse! Bruni Lanno's woollies on Brani Lonni's

hairyparts. And the hunk in his trunk it would be an insalt foul the matter of

that cellaring to a pigstrough. Stop his laysense. Ink him ! You would think him

Alddaublin staking his lordsure like a gourd on puncheon. Deblinity devined.

Wholehunting the pairk on a methylogical mission whenever theres imberillas! And

calling Rina Roner Reinette Ronayne. To what mine answer is a lemans. Arderleys,

beedles and postbillers heard him. Three points to one. Ericus Vericus corrupted

into ware eggs. Dummy up, distillery! Broree aboo! Run him a johnsgate down

jameseslane. Begetting a wife which begame his niece by pouring her youngthings

into skintighs. That was when he had dizzy spells. Till Gladstools Pillools made

him ride as the mall. Thanks to his huedobrass beerd. Lodenbroke the Longman,

now he canseels under veerious persons but is always that Rorke relly! On

consideration for the musickers he ought to have down it. Pass out your cheeks,

why daunt you! Penalty, please! There you'll know how warder barded the bollhead

that parssed our alley. We just are upsidedown singing what ever the dimkims

mummur allalilty she pulls inner out heads. This is not the end of this by no

manners means. When you've bled till you're bone it crops out in your flesh. To

tell how your mead of, mard, is made of. All old Dadgerson's dodges one conning

one's copying and that's what wonderland's wanderlad'll flaunt to the fair. A

trancedone boyscript with tittivits by. Ahem. You'll read it tomorrow, marn,

when the curds on the table. A nigg for a nogg and a thrate for a throte. The

auditor learns. Still pumping on Torkenwhite Radlumps, Lencs. In preplays to

Anonymay's left hinted palinode obviously inspiterebbed by a sibspecious

connexion. Note the notes of admiration! See the signs of suspicion! Count the

hemisemidemicolons! Screamer caps and invented gommas, quoites puntlost, forced

to farce! The pipette will say anything at all for a change. And you know what

aglove means in the Murdrus dueluct! Fewer to feud and rompant culotticism, a

fugle for the gleemen and save, sit and sew. And a pants outsizinned on the

Doughertys' duckboard pointing to peace at home. In some, lawanorder on

lovinardor. Wait till we hear the Boy of Biskop reeling around your postoral

lector! Epistlemadethemology for deep dorfy doubtlings. As we'll lay till break

of day in the bunk of basky, O ! Our island, Rome and duty! Well tried,

buckstiff! Batt in, boot ! Sell him a breach contact, the vendoror, the

buylawyer One hyde, sack, hic! Two stick holst, Lucky! Finnish Make Goal! First

you were Nomad, next you were Namar, now you're Numah and it's soon you'll be

Nomon. Hence counsels Ecclesiast. There's every resumption. The forgein offils

is on the shove to lay you out dossier. Darby's in the yard, planning it on you,

plot and edgings, the whispering peeler after cooks wearing an illformation. The

find of his kind! An artist, sir! And dirt cheap at a sovereign a skull! He

knows his Finsbury Follies backwoods so you batter see to your regent

refutation. Ascare winde is rifing again about nice boys going native. You know

who was wrote about in the Orange Book of Estchapel? Basil and the two other men

from King's Avenance. Just press this cold brand against your brow for a mow.

Cainfully! The sinus the curse. That's it. Hung Chung Egglyfella now speak he

tell numptywumpty topsawys belongahim pidgin. Secret things other persons place

there covered not. How you fell from story to story like a sagasand to lie.

Enfilmung infirmity. On the because alleging to having a finger a fudding in

pudding and pie. And here's the witnesses. Glue on to him, Greevy! Bottom anker,

Noordeece! And kick kick killykick for the house that juke built! Wait till they

send you to sleep, scowpow! By jurors' cruces! Then old Hunphydunphyville'll be

blasted to bumboards by the youthful herald who would once you were. He'd be our

chosen one in the matter of Brittas more than anarthur. But we'll wake and see.

The wholes poors riches of ours hundreds of manhoods and womhoods. Two cents,

two mills and two myrds. And it's all us rangers you'll be facing in the box

before the twelfth correctional. Like one man, gell. Between all the Misses

Mountsackvilles in their halfmoon haemicycles, gasping to giddies to dye for the

shame. Just hold hard till the one we leapt out gets her yearing ! Hired in

cameras, extra! With His Honour Surpacker on the binge. So yelp your guilt and

kitz the buck. You'll have loss of fame from Wimmegame's fake. Forwards! One

bully son growing the goff and his twinger read out by the Nazi Priers. You

fought as how they'd never woxen up, did you, crucket? It will wecker your

earse, that it will! When hives the court to exchequer 'tis the child which

gives the sire away. Good for you, Richmond Rover! Scrum around, our side ! Let

him have another between the spindlers ! A grand game! Dalymount's decisive. Don

Gouverneur Buckley's in the Tara Tribune, sporting the insides of a Rhutian

Jhanaral and little Mrs Ex-Skaerer-Sissers is bribing the halfpricers to pray

for her widower in his gravest embazzlement. You on her, hosy jigses, that'll be

some nonstop marrimont! You in your stolen mace and anvil, Magnes, and her

burrowed in Berkness cirrchus clouthses. Fummuccumul with a graneen aveiled.

Playing down the slavey touch. Much as she was when cutter out

collecting milestones espied her aseesaw on a fern. So nimb, he said, a dat of

dew. Between Furr-y-Benn and Ferr-y-Bree. In this tear Vikloe vich he lofed. The

smiling ever. If you pulls me over pay me, prhyse! A talor would adapt his

caulking trudgers on to any shape at see. Address deceitfold of wovens weard.

The wonder of the women of the world together, moya! And the lovablest Lima

since Ineen MacCormick MacCoort MacConn O'Puckins MacKundred. Only but she is a

little width wider got. Be moving abog. You cannot make a limousine lady out of

a hillman minx. Listun till you'll hear the Mudquirt accent. This is a bulgen

horesies, this is wollan indulgencies, this is a flemsh. Tik. Scapulars, beads

and a stump of a candle, Hubert was a Hunter, chemins de la croixes and

Rosairette's egg, all the trimmings off the tree that she picked up after the

Clontarf voterloost when O'Bryan MacBruiser bet Norris Nobnut. Becracking his

cucconut between his kknneess. Umpthump, Here Inkeeper, it's the doatereen's

wednessmorn! Delphin dringing! Grusham undergang! And the Real Hymernians

strenging strong at knocker knocker! Holy and massalltolled. You ought to tak a

dos of frut. Jik. Sauss. You're getting hoovier, a twelve stone hoovier,

fullends a twelve stone hoovier, in your corpus entis and it scurves you right,

demnye! Aunt as unclish ams they make oom. But Nichtia you bound not to loose's

gone on Neffin since she clapped her charmer on him at Gormagareen. At the

Gunting Munting Hunting Punting. The eitch is in her blood, arrah! For a

frecklesome freshcheeky sweetworded lupsqueezer. And he shows how he'll pick him

the lock of her fancy. Poghue! Poghue! Poghue! And a good jump, Powell! Clean

over all their heads. We could kiss him for that one, couddled we, Huggins?

Sparkes is the footer to hance off nancies. Scaldhead, pursue ! Before you

bunkledoodle down upon your birchentop again after them three blows from time,

drink and hurry. The same three that nursed you, Skerry, Badbols and the Grey

One. All of your own club too. With the fistful of burryberries were for the

massus for to feed you living in dying. Buy bran biscuits and you'll never say

dog. And be in the finest of companies. Morialtay and Kniferope Walker and

Rowley the Barrel. With Longbow of the lie. Slick of the trick and Blennercassel

of the brogue. Clanruckard for ever! The Fenn, the Fenn, the kinn of all Fenns !

Deaf to the winds when for Croonacreena. Fisht! And it's not now saying how we

are where who's softing what rushes. Merryvirgin forbed! But of they never eat

soullfriede they're ating it now. With easter greeding. Angus! Angus! Angus! The

keykeeper of the keys of the seven doors of the dreamadoory in the house of the

household of Hecech saysaith. Whitmore, whatmore? Give it over, give it up!

Mawgraw! Head of a helo, chesth of champgnon, eye of a gull! What you'd if he'd.

The groom is in the greenhouse, gattling out his. Gun! That lad's the style for.

Lannigan's ball! Now a drive on the naval! The Shallburn Shock. Never mind your

gibbous. Slip on your ropen collar and draw the noosebag on your head. Nobody

will know or heed you, Postumus, if you skip round schlymartin by the back and

come front sloomutren to beg in one of the shavers' sailorsuits. Three climbs

threequickenthrees in the garb of nine. We'll split to see you mouldem

imparvious. A wing for oldboy Welsey Wandrer! Well spat, witty wagtail! Now

piawn to bishop's forthe! Moove. There's Mumblesome Wadding Murch cranking up to

the hornemoonium. Drawg us out Ivy Eve in the Hall of Alum! The finnecies of

poetry wed music. Feeling the jitters? You'll be as tight as Trivett when the

knot's knutted on. Now's your never! Peena and Queena are duetting a

giggle-for-giggle and the brideen Alannah is lost in her diamindwaiting. What a

magnificent gesture you will show us this gallus day. Clean and easy, be the

hooker ! And a free for croaks after. Dovlen are out for it. So is Rathfinn.

And, hike, here's the hearse and four horses with the interprovincial

crucifixioners throwing lots inside to know whose to be their gosson and whereas

to brake the news to morhor. How our myterbilder his fullen aslip. And who will

wager but he'll Shonny Bhoy be, the fleshlumpfleeter from Poshtapengha and all

he bares sobsconcious inklings shadowed on soulskin'. Its segnet yores, the

strake of a hin. Nup. Laying the cloth, to fore of them. And thanking the fish,

in core of them. To pass the grace for Gard sake! Ahmohn. Mr Justician Matthews

and Mr Justician Marks and Mr Justician Luk de Luc and Mr Justinian

JohnstonJohnson. And the aaskart, see, behind! Help, help, hurray! Allsup,

allsop ! Four ghools to nail ! Cut it down, mates, look slippy! They've got a

dathe with a swimminpull. Dang! Ding! Dong! Dung! Dinnin. Isn't it great he is

swaying above us for his good and ours. Fly your balloons, dannies and dennises!

He's doorknobs dead! And Annie Delap is free! Ones more. We could ate you, par

Buccas, and imbabe through you, reassuranced in the wild lac of gotliness. One

fledge, one brood till hulm culms evurdyburdy. Huh the throman! Huh the traidor.

Huh the truh. Arrorsure, he's the mannork of Arrahland oversense he horrhorrd

his name in thuthunder. Rrrwwwkkkrrr! And seen it rudden up in fusefiressence on

the flashmurket. P.R.C.R.L.L. Royloy. Of the rollorrish rattillary. The

lewdningbluebolteredallucktruckalltraumconductor! The unnamed nonirishblooder

that becomes a Greenislender overnight! But we're molting superstituettes out of

his fulse thortin guts. Tried mark, Easterlings. Sign, Soideric O'Cunnuc, Rix.

Adversed ord, Magtmorken, Kovenhow. There's a great conversion, myn! Coucous!

Find his causcaus! From Motometusolum through Bulley and Cowlie and

Diggerydiggerydock down to bazeness's usual? He's alight there still, by Mike!

Loose afore! Bung! Bring forth your deed! Bang! Till is the right time. Bang!

Partick Thistle agen S. Megan's versus Brystal Palace agus the Walsall! Putsch!

Tiemore moretis tisturb badday ! The playgue will be soon over, rats! Let sin!

Geh tont! All we wants is to get peace for possession. We dinned unnerstunned

why you sassad about thurteen to aloafen, sor, kindly repeat! Or ledn us alones

of your lungorge, parsonifier propounde of our edelweissed idol worts! Shaw and

Shea are lorning obsen so hurgle up, gandfarder, and gurgle me gurk. You can't

impose on frayshouters like os. Every tub here spucks his own fat. Hang coersion

everyhow! And smotthermock Gramm's laws! But we're a drippindhrue gayleague all

at ones. In the buginning is the woid, in the muddle is the sounddance and

thereinofter you're in the unbewised again, vund vulsyvolsy. You talker

dunsker's brogue men we our souls speech obstruct hostery. Silence in thought!

Spreach! Wear anartful of outer nocense! Pawpaw, wowow! Momerry twelfths,

noebroed! That was a good one, ha! So it will be quite a material what May

farther be unvuloped for you, old Mighty, when it's aped to foul a delfian in

the Mahnung. Ha ha! Talk of Paddy barke's echo ! Kick nuck, Knockcastle! Muck!

And you'll nose it, O you'll nose it, without warnward from we. We don't know

the sendor to whome. But you'll find Chiggenchugger's taking the

Treaclyshortcake with Bugle and the Bitch pairsadrawsing and Horssmayres

Prosession tyghting up under the threes. Stop. Press stop. To press stop. All to

press stop. And be the seem talkin wharabahts hosetanzies, dat sure is

sullibrated word ! Bing bong! Saxolooter, for congesters are salders' prey. Snap

it up in the loose, patchy the blank! Anyone can see you're the son of a

gunnell. Fellow him up too, Carlow! Woes to the wormquashed, aye, and wor to the

winner! Think of Aerian's Wall and the Fall of Toss. Give him another for to

volleyholleydoodlem ! His lights not all out yet, the liverpooser! Boohoohoo it

oose! With seven hores always in the home of his thinkingthings, his

nodsloddledome of his noiselisslesoughts. Two Idas, two Evas, two Nessies and

Rubyjuby. Phook! No wonder, pipes as kirles, that he sthings like a rheinbok.

One bed night he had the delysiums that they were all queens mobbing him. Fell

stiff. Oh, ho, ho, ho, ah, he, he! Abedicate yourself It just gegs our goad.

He'll be the deaf of us, pappappoppopcuddle, samblind daiyrudder. Yus, sord,

fathe, you woll, putty our wraughther! What we waits be after? Whyfore we come

agooding? None of you, cock icy! You keep that henayearn and her fortycantle

glim lookbehinder. We might do with rubiny leeses. But of all your wanings send

us out your peppydecked ales and you'll not be such a bad lot. The rye is well

for whose amind but the wheateny one is proper lovely. B E N K! We sincerestly

trust that Missus with the kiddies of sweet Gorteen has no to their

very least tittles deranged if i and we greesiously augur for your

Megger to sloop in with all sorts of adceterus and

adsaturas. It's our last fight, Megantic, fear you will! The refergee's took to

hailing to time the pass. There goes the blackwatchwomen,all in white, flaxed

up, purgad! Right toe, Armitage! Tem for Tam at Timmotty Hall! We're been

carried away. Beyond bournes and bowers. So we'll leave it to Keyhoe, Danelly

and Pykemhyme, the three muskrat eers, at the end of this age that had it from

Variants' Katey Sherratt that had it from Variants' Katey Sherratt's man for the

bonnefacies of Blashwhite and Blushred of the Aquasancta Liffey Patrol to wind

up and to tells of all befells after that to Mocked Majesty in the Malincurred

Mansion.

So you were saying, boys? Anyhow he what?

So anyhow, melumps and mumpos of the hoose uncommons, after that to wind up that

longtobechronickled gettogether thanksbetogiving day at Glenfinnisk-en-la-Valle,

the anniversary of his finst homy commulion, after that same barbecue beanfeast

was all over poor old hospitable corn and eggfactor, King Roderick O'Conor, the

paramount chief polemarch and last preelectric king of Ireland, who was anything

you say yourself between fiftyodd and fiftyeven years of age at the time after

the socalled last supper he greatly gave in his umbrageous house of the hundred

bottles with the radio beamer tower and its hangars, chimbneys and equilines or,

at least, he was'nt actually the then last king of all Ireland for the time

being for the jolly good reason that he was still such as he was the eminent

king of all Ireland himself after the last preeminent king of all Ireland, the

whilom joky old top that went before him in the Taharan dynasty, King Arth

Mockmorrow Koughenough of the leathered leggions, now of parts unknown, (God

guard his generous comicsongbook soul !) that put a poached fowl in the poor

man's pot before he took to his pallyass with the weeping eczema for better and

worse until he went under the grass quilt on us, nevertheless, the year the

sugar was scarce, and we to lather and shave and frizzle him, like a bald

surging buoy and himself down to three cows that was meat and drink and dogs and

washing to him, 'tis good cause we have to remember it, going through

summersultryngs of snow and sleet witht the widow Nolan's goats and the Brownes

girls neats anyhow, wait till I tell you, what did he do, poor old Roderick

O'Conor Rex, the auspicious waterproof monarch of all Ireland, when he found

himself all alone by himself in his grand old handwedown pile after all of them

had all gone off with themselves to their castles of mud, as best they cud, on

footback, owing to the leak of the McCarthy's mare, in extended order, a tree's

length from the longest way out, down the switchbackward slidder of the landsown

route of Hauburnea's liveliest vinnage on the brain, the unimportant

Parthalonians with the mouldy Firbolgs and the Tuatha de Danaan googs and the

ramblers from Clane and all the rest of the notmuchers that he did not care the

royal spit out of his ostensible mouth about, well, what do you think he did,

sir, but, faix, he just went heeltapping through the winespilth and weevily

popcorks that were kneedeep round his own right royal round rollicking toper's

table, with his old Roderick Random pullon hat at a Lanty Leary cant on him and

Mike Brady's shirt and Greene's linnet collarbow and his Ghenter's gaunts and

his Macclefield's swash and his readymade Reillys and his panprestuberian

poncho, the body you'd pity him, the way the world is, poor he, the heart of

Midleinster and the supereminent lord of them all, overwhelmed as he was with

black ruin like a sponge out of water, allocutioning in bellcantos to his own

oliverian society MacGuiney's Dreans of Ergen Adams and thruming through all to

himself with diversed tonguesed through his old tears and his ould plaised

drawl. starkened by the most regal of belches, like a blurney Cashelmagh crooner

that lerking Clare air, the blackberd's ballad I've a terrible errible lot todue

todie todue tootorribleday, well, what did he go and do at all, His Most

Exuberant Majesty King Roderick 0'Conor but, arrah bedamnbut, he finalised by

lowering his woolly throat with the wonderful midnight thirst was on him, as

keen as mustard, he could not tell what he did ale, that bothered he was from

head to tail, and, wishawishawish, leave it, what the Irish, boys, can do, if he

did'nt go, sliggymaglooral reemyround and suck up, sure enough, like a Trojan,

in some particular cases with the assistance of his venerated tongue, whatever

surplus rotgut, sorra much, was left by the lazy lousers of maltknights and

beerchurls in the different bottoms of the various different replenquished

drinking utensils left there behind them on the premisses by that whole

hogsheaded firkin family, the departed honourable homegoers and other sly

grogging suburbanites, such as it was, fall and fall about, to the brindishing

of his charmed life, as toastified by his cheeriubicundenances,no matter whether

it was chateaubottled Guiness's or Phoenix brewery stout it was or John Jameson

and Sons or Roob Coccola or, for the matter of that, O'Connell's famous old

Dublin ale that he wanted like hell, more that halibut oil or jesuits tea, as a

fall back, of several different quantities and qualities amounting in all to, I

should say, considerably more than the better part of a gill or naggin of

imperial dry and liquid measure till, welcome be from us here, till the rising

of the morn, till that hen of Kaven's shows her beaconegg, and Chapwellswendows

stain our horyhistoricold and Father MacMichael stamps for aitch o'clerk mess

and the Litvian Newestlatter is seen, sold and delivered and all's set for

restart after the silence, like his ancestors to this day after him (that the

blazings of their ouldmouldy gods may attend to them we pray!), overopposides

the cowery lad in the corner and forenenst the staregaze of the cathering

candled, that adornment of his album and folkenfather of familyans, he came

acrash a crupper sort of a sate on accomondation and the very boxst in all his

composs, whereuponce, behome the fore for cove and trawlers, heave hone, leave

lone, Larry's on the focse and Faugh MacHugh O'Bawlar at the wheel, one to do

and one to dare, par by par, a peerless pair, ever here and over there, with his

fol the dee oll the doo on the flure of his feats and the feels of the fumes in

the wakes of his ears our wineman from Barleyhome he just slumped to throne.

So sailed the stout ship Nansy Hans. From Liff away. For Nattenlaender. As who

has come returns. Farvel, farerne! Goodbark, goodbye!

Now follow we out by Starloe!


	12. Chapter 12

- Three quarks for Muster Mark!

Sure he hasn't got much of a bark

And sure any he has it's all beside the mark.

But O, Wreneagle Almighty, wouldn't un be a sky of a lark

To see that old buzzard whooping about for uns shirt in the dark

And he hunting round for uns speckled trousers around by Palmer

stown Park?

Hohohoho, moulty Mark!

You're the rummest old rooster ever flopped out of a Noah's ark

And you think you're cock of the wark.

Fowls, up! Tristy's the spry young spark

That'll tread her and wed her and bed her and red her

Without ever winking the tail of a feather

And that's how that chap's going to make his money and mark!

Overhoved, shrillgleescreaming. That song sang seaswans. The winging ones.

Seahawk, seagull, curlew and plover, kestrel and capercallzie. All the birds of

the sea they trolled out rightbold when they smacked the big kuss of Trustan

with Usolde.

And there they were too, when it was dark, whilest the wildcaps was circling, as

slow their ship, the winds aslight, upborne the fates, the wardorse moved, by

courtesy of Mr Deaubaleau Downbellow Kaempersally, listening in, as hard as they

could, in Dubbeldorp, the donker, by the tourneyold of the wattarfalls, with

their vuoxens and they kemin in so hattajocky (only a quartebuck askull for the

last acts) to the solans and the sycamores and the wild geese and the gannets

and the migratories and the mistlethrushes and the auspices and all the birds of

the rockbysuckerassousyoceanal sea, all four of them, all sighing and sobbing,

and listening. Moykle ahoykling!

They were the big four, the four maaster waves of Erin, all listening, four.

There was old Matt Gregory and then besides old Matt there was old Marcus Lyons,

the four waves, and oftentimes they used to be saying grace together, right

enough, bausnabeatha, in Miracle Squeer: here now we are the four of us: old

Matt Gregory and old Marcus and old Luke Tarpey: the four of us and sure, thank

God, there are no more of us: and, sure now, you wouldn't go and forget and

leave out the other fellow and old Johnny MacDougall: the four of us and no more

of us and so now pass the fish for Christ sake, Amen: the way they used to be

saying their grace before fish, repeating itself, after the interims of

Augusburgh for auld lang syne. And so there they were, with their palms in their

hands, like the pulchrum's proculs, spraining their ears, luistening and

listening to the oceans of kissening, with their eyes glistening, all the four,

when he was kiddling and cuddling and bunnyhugging scrumptious his colleen bawn

and dinkum belle, an oscar sister, on the fifteen inch loveseat, behind the

chieftaness stewardesses cubin, the hero, of Gaelic champion, the onliest one of

her choice, her bleaueyedeal of a girl's friend, neither bigugly nor smallnice,

meaning pretty much everything to her then, with his sinister dexterity, light

and rufthandling, vicemversem her ragbags et assaucyetiams, fore and aft, on and

offsides, the brueburnt sexfutter, handson and huntsem, that was palpably wrong

and bulbubly improper, and cuddling her and kissing her, tootyfay charmaunt, in

her ensemble of maidenna blue, with an overdress of net, tickled with goldies,

Isolamisola, and whisping and lisping her about Trisolanisans, how one was whips

for one was two and two was lips for one was three, and dissimulating themself,

with his poghue like Arrah-na-poghue, the dear dear annual, they all four

remembored who made the world and how they used to be at that time in the vulgar

ear cuddling and kiddling her, after an oyster supper in Cullen's bam, from

under her mistlethrush and kissing and listening, in the good old bygone days of

Dion Boucicault, the elder, in Arrah-napogue, in the otherworld of the passing

of the key of Twotongue Common, with Nush, the carrier of the word, and with

Mesh, the cutter of the reed, in one of the farback, pitchblack centuries when

who made the world, when they knew O'Clery, the man on the door, when they were

all four collegians on the nod, neer the Nodderlands Nurskery, whiteboys and

oakboys, peep of tim boys and piping tom boys, raising hell while the sin was

shining, with their slates and satchels, playing Florian's fables and communic

suctions and vellicar frictions with mixum members, in the Queen's Ultonian

colleges, along with another fellow, a prime number, Totius Quotius, and paying

a pot of tribluts to Boris O'Brien, the buttler of Clumpthump, two looves, two

turnovers plus (one) crown, to see the mad dane ating his vitals. Wulf! Wulf!

And throwing his tongue in the snakepit. Ah ho! The ladies have mercias! It

brought the dear prehistoric scenes all back again, as fresh as of yore, Matt

and Marcus, natural born lovers of nature, in all her moves and senses, and

after that now there he was, that mouth of mandibles, vowed to pure beauty, and

his Arrah-na-poghue, when she murmurously, after she let a cough, gave her firm

order, if he wouldn't please mind, for a sings to one hope a dozen of the best

favourite lyrical national blooms in Luvillicit, though not too much, reflecting

on the situation, drinking in draughts of purest air serene and revelling in the

great outdoors, before the four of them, in the fair fine night, whilst the

stars shine bright, by she light of he moon, we longed to be spoon, before her

honeyoldloom, the plaint effect being in point of fact there being in the whole,

a seatuition so shocking and scandalous and now, thank God, there were no more

of them and he poghuing and poghuing like the Moreigner bowed his crusted hoed

and Tilly the Tailor's Tugged a Tar in the Arctic Newses Dagsdogs number and

there they were, like a foremasters in the rolls, listening, to Rolando's deepen

darblun Ossian roll, (Lady, it was just too gorgeous, that expense of a lovely

tint, embellished by the charms of art and very well conducted and nicely

mannered and all the horrid rudy noisies locked up in nasty cubbyhole!) as tired

as they were, the three jolly topers, with their mouths watering, all the four,

the old connubial men of the sea, yambing around with their old pantometer, in

duckasaloppics, Luke and Johnny MacDougall and all wishening for anything at all

of the bygone times, the wald times and the fald times and the hempty times and

the dempty times, for a cup of kindness yet, for four farback tumblerfuls of

woman squash, with them, all four, listening and spraining their ears for the

millennium and all their mouths making water.

Johnny. Ah well, sure, that's the way (up) and it so happened there was poor

Matt Gregory (up), their pater familias, and (up) the others and now really and

(up) truly they were four dear old heladies and really they looked awfully

pretty and so nice and bespectable and after that they had their fathomglasses

to find out all the fathoms and their half a tall hat, just now like the old

Merquus of Pawerschoof, the old determined despot, (quiescents in brage!) only

for the extrusion of the saltwater or the auctioneer there dormont, in front of

the place near O'Clery's, at the darkumound numbur wan, beside that ancient Dame

street, where the statue of Mrs Dana O'Connell, prostituent behind the Trinity

College, that arranges all the auctions of the valuable colleges, Bootersbay

Sisters, like the auctioneer Battersby Sisters, the prumisceous creaters, that

sells all the emancipated statues and flowersports, James H. Tickell, the

jaypee, off Hoggin Green, after he made the centuries, going to the tailturn

horseshow, before the angler nomads flood, along with another fellow, active

impalsive, and the shoeblacks and the redshanks and plebeians and the barrancos

and the cappunchers childerun, Jules, everyone, Gotopoxy, with the houghers on

them, highstepping the fissure and fracture lines, seven five threes up, three

five sevens down, to get out of his way, onasmuck as their withers conditions

could not possibly have been improved upon, (praisers be to deeseesee!) like

hopolopocattls, erumping oround their Judgity Yaman, and all the tercentenary

horses and priest hunters, from the Curragh, and confusionaries and the

authorities, Noord Amrikaans and Suid Aferican cattleraiders (so they say) all

over like a tiara dullfuoco, in his grey half a tall hat and his amber necklace

and his crimson harness and his leathern jib and his cheapshein hairshirt and

his scotobrit sash and his parapilagian gallowglasses (how do you do, jaypee,

Elevato !) to find out all the improper colleges (and how do you do, Mr Dame

James? Get out of my way!), forkbearded and bluetoothed and bellied and

boneless, from Strathlyffe and Aylesburg and Northumberland Anglesey, the whole

yaghoodurt sweepstakings and all the horsepowers. But now, talking of

hayastdanars and wolkingology and how our seaborn isle came into exestuance,

(the explutor, his three andesiters and the two pantellarias) that reminds me

about the manausteriums of the poor Marcus of Lyons and poor Johnny, the

patrician, and what do you think of the four of us and there they were now,

listening right enough, the four saltwater widowers, and all they could

remembore, long long ago in the olden times Momonian, throw darker hour sorrows,

the princest day, when Fair Margrate waited Swede Villem, and Lally in the rain,

with the blank prints, now extincts, after the wreak of Wormans' Noe, the

barmaisigheds, when my heart knew no care, and after that then there was the

official landing of Lady Jales Casemate, in the year of the flood 1132 S.O.S.,

and the christening of Queen Baltersby, the Fourth Buzzersbee, according to Her

Grace the bishop Senior, off the whate shape, and then there was the drowning of

Pharoah and all his pedestrians and they were all completely drowned into the

sea, the red sea, and then poor Merkin Cornyngwham, the official out of the

castle on pension, when he was completely drowned off Erin Isles, at that time,

suir knows, in the red sea and a lovely mourning paper and thank God, as Saman

said, there were no more of him. And that now was how it was. The arzurian deeps

o'er his humbodumbones sweeps. And his widdy the giddy is wreathing her murmoirs

as her gracest triput to the Grocery Trader's Manthly. Mind mand gunfree by

Gladeys Rayburn! Runtable's Reincorporated. The new world presses. Where the old

conk cruised now croons the yunk. Exeunc throw a darras Kram of Llawnroc, ye

gink guy, kirked into yord. Enterest attawonder Wehpen, luftcat revol,

fairescapading in his natsirt. Tuesy tumbles. And mild aunt Liza is as loose as

her neese. Fulfest withim inbrace behent. As gent would deem oncontinent. So

mulct per wenche is Elsker woed. Ne hath his thrysting. Fin. Like the newcasters

in their old plyable of A Royenne Devours. Jazzaphoney and Mirillovis and Nippy

she nets best. Fing. Ay, ay ! Sobbos. And so he was. Sabbus.

Marcus. And after that, not forgetting, there was the Flemish armada, all

scattered, and all officially drowned, there and then, on a lovely morning,

after the universal flood, at about aleven thirtytwo was it? off the coast of

Cominghome and Saint Patrick, the anabaptist, and Saint Kevin, the lacustrian,

with toomuch of tolls and lottance of beggars, after converting Porterscout and

Dona, our first marents, and Lapoleon, the equestrian, on his whuite hourse of

Hunover, rising Clunkthurf over Cabinhogan and all they remembored and then

there was the Frankish floot of Noahsdobahs, from Hedalgoland, round about the

freebutter year of Notre Dame 1132 P.P.O. or so, disumbunking from under Motham

General Bonaboche, (noo poopery!) in his half a grey traditional hat, alevoila

come alevilla, and after that there he was, so terrestrial, like a Nailscissor,

poghuing her scandalous and very wrong, the maid, in single combat, under the

sycamores, amid the bludderings from the boom and all the gallowsbirds in

Arrahna-Poghue, so silvestrious, neer the Queen's Colleges, in 1132 Brian or

Bride street, behind the century man on the door. And then again they used to

give the grandest gloriaspanquost universal howldmoutherhibbert lectures on

anarxaquy out of doxarchology (hello, Hibernia!) from sea to sea (Matt

speaking!) according to the pictures postcard, with sexon grimmacticals, in the

Latimer Roman history, of Latimer repeating himself, from the vicerine of Lord

Hugh, the Lacytynant, till Bockleyshuts the rahjahn gerachknell and

regnumrockery roundup, (Marcus Lyons speaking!) to the oceanfuls of collegians

green and high classes and the poor scholars and all the old trinitarian senate

and saints and sages and the Plymouth brethren, droning along, peanzanzangan,

and nodding and sleeping away there, like forgetmenots, in her abijance service,

round their twelve tables, per pioja at pulga bollas, in the four trinity

colleges, for earnasyoulearning Eringrowback, of Ulcer, Moonster, Leanstare and

Cannought, the four grandest colleges supper the matther of Erryn, of Killorcure

and Killthemall and Killeachother and Killkelly-on-the-Flure, where their role

was to rule the round roll that Rollo and Rullo rolled round. Those were the

grandest gynecollege histories (Lucas calling, hold the line!) in the Janesdanes

Lady Andersdaughter Universary, for auld acquaintance sake (this unitarian lady,

breathtaking beauty, Bambam's bonniest, lived to a great age at or in or about

the late No. 1132 or No. 1169, bis, Fitzmary Round where she was seen by many

and widely liked) for teaching the Fatima Woman history of Fatimiliafamilias,

repeating herself, on which purposeth of the spirit of nature as difinely

developed in time by psadatepholomy, the past and present Johnny MacDougall

speaking, give me trunks, miss!) and present and absent and past and present and

perfect arma virumque romano. Ah, dearo, dear! O weep for the hower when eve

aleaves bower! How it did but all come eddaying back to them, if they did but

get gaze, gagagniagnian, to hear him there, kiddling and cuddling her, after the

gouty old galahat, with his peer of quinnyfears and his troad of thirstuns, so

nefarious, from his elevation of one yard one handard and thartytwo lines,

before the four of us, in his Roman Catholic arms, while his deepseepeepers

gazed and sazed and dazecrazemazed into her dullokbloon rodolling olosheen

eyenbowls by the Cornelius Nepos, Mnepos. Anumque, umque. Napoo.

Queh? Quos?

Ah, dearo dearo dear! Bozun braceth brythe hwen gooses gandered gamen. Mahazar

ag Dod ! It was so scalding sorry for all the whole twice two four of us, with

their familiar, making the toten, and Lally when he lost part of his half a hat

and all belongings to him, in his old futile manner, cape, towel and

drawbreeches, and repeating himself and telling him now, for the seek of Senders

Newslaters and the mossacre of Saint Brices, to forget the past, when the

burglar he shoved the wretch in churneroil, and contradicting all about Lally,

the ballest master of Gosterstown, and his old fellow, the Lagener, in the

Locklane Lighthouse, earing his wick with a pierce of railing, and liggen hig

with his ladder up, and that oldtime turner and his sadderday erely cloudsing,

the old croniony, Skelly, with the lether belly, full of neltts, full of keltts,

full of lightweight beltts and all the bald drakes or ever he had up in the

bohereen,off Artsichekes Road, with Moels and Mahmullagh Mullarty, the man in

the Oran mosque, and the old folks at home and Duignan and Lapole and the grand

confarreation, as per the cabbangers richestore, of the filest archives, and he

couldn't stop laughing over Tom Tim Tarpey, the Welshman, and the four

middleaged widowers, all nangles, sangles, angles and wangles. And now, that

reminds me, not to forget the four of the Welsh waves, leaping laughing, in

their Lumbag Walk, over old Battleshore and Deaddleconchs, in their half a Roman

hat, with an ancient Greek gloss on it, in Chichester College auction and, thank

God, they were all summarily divorced, four years before, or so they say, by

their dear poor shehusbands, in dear byword days, and never brought to mind, to

see no more the rainwater on the floor but still they parted, raining water

laughing, per Nupiter Privius, only terpary, on the best of terms and be forgot,

whilk was plainly foretolk by their old pilgrim cocklesong or they were singing

through the wettest indies As I was going to Burrymecarott we fell in with a

lout by the name of Peebles as also in another place by their orthodox proverb

so there was said thus That old fellow knows milk though he's not used to it

latterly. And so they parted. In Dalkymont nember to. Ay, ay. The good go and

the wicked is left over. As evil flows so Ivel flows. Ay, ay. Ah, well sure,

that's the way. As the holymaid of Kunut said to the haryman of Koombe. For his

humple pesition in odvices. Woman. Squash. Part. Ay, ay. By decree absolute.

Lucas. And, O so well they could remembore at that time, when Carpery of the

Goold Fins was in the kingship of Poolland, Mrs Dowager Justice Squalchman,

foorsitter, in her fullbottom wig and beard, (Erminia Reginia!) in or aring or

around about the year of buy in disgrace 1132 or 1169 or 1768 Y.W.C.A., at the

Married Male Familyman's Auctioneer's court in Arrahnacuddle. Poor Johnny of the

clan of the Dougals, the poor Scuitsman, (Hohannes !) nothing if not amorous,

dinna forget, so frightened (Zweep! Zweep!) on account of her full bottom,

(undullable attraxity!) that put the yearl of mercies on him, and the four

maasters, in chors, with a hing behangd them, because he was so slow to borstel

her schoon for her, when he was grooming her ladyship, instead of backscratching

her materfamilias proper, like any old methodist, and all divorced and innasense

interdict, in the middle of the temple, according to their dear faithful. Ah,

now, it was too bad, too bad and stout entirely, all the missoccurs; and poor

Mark or Marcus Bowandcoat, from the brownesberrow in nolandsland, the poor old

chronometer, all persecuted with ally croaker by everybody, by decree absolute,

through Herrinsilde, because he forgot himself, making wind and water, and made

a Neptune's mess of all of himself, sculling over the giamond's courseway, and

because he forgot to remember to sign an old morning proxy paper, a writing in

request to hersute herself, on stamped bronnanoleum, from Roneo to Giliette,

before saying his grace before fish and then and there and too there was poor

Dion Cassius Poosycomb, all drowned too, before the world and her husband,

because it was most improper and most wrong, when he attempted to (well, he was

shocking poor in his health, he said, with the shingles falling off him),

because he (ah, well now, peaces pea to Wedmore and let not the song go dumb

upon your Ire, as we say in the Spasms of Davies, and we won't be too hard on

him as an old Manx presbyterian) and after that, as red as a Rosse is, he made

his last will and went to confession, like the general of the Berkeleyites, at

the rim of the rom, on his two bare marrowbones, to Her Worship his Mother and

Sister Evangelist Sweainey, on Cailcainnin widnight and he was so sorry, he was

really, because he left the bootybutton in the handsome cab and now, tell the

truth, unfriends never, (she was his first messes dogess and it was a very

pretty peltry and there were faults on both sides) well, he attempted (or so

they say) ah, now, forget and forgive (don't we all?) and, sure, he was only

funning with his andrewmartins and his old age coming over him, well, he

attempted or, the Connachy, he was tempted to attempt some hunnish

familiarities, after eten a bad carmp in the rude ocean and, hevantonoze sure,

he was dead seasickabed (it was really too bad!) her poor old divorced male, in

the housepays for the daying at the Martyr Mrs MacCawley's, where at the time he

was taying and toying, to hold the nursetendered hand, (ah, the poor old coax!)

and count the buttons and her hand and frown on a bad crab and doying to

remembore what doed they were byorn and who made a who a snore. Ah dearo dearo

dear!

And where do you leave Matt Emeritus? The laychief of Abbotabishop? And

exchullard of ffrench and gherman. Achoch! They were all so sorgy for poorboir

Matt in his saltwater hat, with the Aran crown, or she grew that out of, too big

for him, of or Mnepos and his overalls, all falling over her in folds-sure he

hadn't the heart in her to pull them up-poor Matt, the old perigrime matriarch,

and a queenly man, (the porple blussing upon them!) sitting there, the sole of

the settlement, below ground, for an expiatory rite, in postulation of his

cause, (who shall say?) in her beaver bonnet, the king of the Caucuses, a family

all to himself, under geasa, Themistletocles, on his multilingual tombstone,

like Navellicky Kamen, and she due to kid by sweetpea time, with her face to the

wall, in view of the poorhouse, and taking his rust in the oxsight of Iren,

under all the auspices, amid the rattle of hailstorms,

kalospintheochromatokreening, with her ivyclad hood, and gripping an old pair of

curling tongs, belonging to Mrs Duna O'Cannell, to blow his brains with, till

the heights of Newhigherland heard the Bristolhut, with his can of tea and a

purse of alfred cakes from Anne Lynch and two cuts of Shackleton's brown loaf

and dilisk, waiting- for the end to come. Gordon Heighland, when you think of

it! The merthe dirther! Ah ho! It was too bad entirely! All devoured by active

parlourmen,laudabiliter,of woman squelch and all on account of the smell of

Shakeletin and scratchman and his mouth watering, acid and alkolic; signs on the

salt, and so now pass the loaf for Christ sake. Amen. And so. And all.

Matt. And loaf. So that was the end. And it can't be helped. Ah, God be good to

us! Poor Andrew Martin Cunningham! Take breath ! Ay ! Ay !

And still and all at that time of the dynast days of old konning Soteric

Sulkinbored and Bargomuster Bart, when they struck coil and shock haunts, in old

Hungerford-on-Mudway, where first I met thee oldpoetryck flied from may and the

Finnan haddies and the Noal Sharks and the muckstails turtles like an acoustic

pottish and the griesouper bullyum and how he poled him up his boccat of vuotar

and got big buzz for his name in the airweek's honours from home, colonies and

empire, they were always with assisting grace, thinking (up) and not forgetting

about shims and shawls week, in auld land syne (up) their four hosenbands, that

were four (up) beautiful sister misters, now happily married, unto old

Gallstonebelly, and there they were always counting and contradicting every

night 'tis early the lovely mother of periwinkle buttons, according to the

lapper part of their anachronism (up one up two up one up four) and after that

there now she was, in the end, the deary, soldpowder and all, the beautfour

sisters, and that was her mudhen republican name, right enough, from alum and

oves, and they used to be getting up from under, in their tape and straw

garlands, with all the worries awake in their hair, at the kookaburra bell

ringring all wrong inside of them (come in, come on, you lazy loafs !) all

inside their poor old Shandon bellbox (come out to hell, you lousy louts!) so

frightened, for the dthclangavore, like knockneeghs bumpsed by the fisterman's

straights, (ys ! ys !), at all hours every night, on their mistletoes, the four

old oldsters, to see was the Transton Postscript come, with their oerkussens

under their armsaxters, all puddled and mythified, the way the wind wheeled the

schooler round, when nobody wouldn't even let them rusten, from playing their

gastspiels, crossing their sleep by the shocking silence, when they were in

dreams of yore, standing behind the door, or leaning out of the chair, or

kneeling under the sofacover and setting on the souptureen, getting into their

way something barbarous, changing the one wet underdown convibrational bed or

they used to slumper under, when hope was there no more, and putting on their

half a hat and falling over all synopticals and a panegyric and repeating

themselves, like svvollovving, like the time they were dadging the talkeycook

that chased them, look look all round the stool, walk everywhere for a jool, to

break fyre to all the rancers, to collect all and bits of brown, the rathure's

evelopment in spirits of time in all fathom of space and slooping around in a

bawneen and bath slippers and go away to Oldpatrick and see a doctor Walker. And

after that so glad they had their night tentacles and there they used to be,

flapping and cycling, and a dooing a doonloop, panementically, around the waists

of the ships, in the wake of their good old Foehn again, as tyred as they were,

at their windswidths in the waveslength, the clipperbuilt and the five

fourmasters and Lally of the cleftoft bagoderts and Roe of the fair cheats,

exchanging fleas from host to host, with arthroposophia, and he selling him

before he forgot, issle issle, after having prealably dephlegmatised his

gutterful of throatyfrogs, with a lungible fong in his suckmouth ear, while the

dear invoked to the coolun dare by a palpabrows lift left no doubt in his

minder, till he was instant and he was trustin, sister soul in brother hand, the

subjects being their passion grand, that one fresh from the cow about Aithne

Meithne married a mailde and that one too from Engrvakon saga abooth a gooth a

gev a gotheny egg and the parkside pranks of quality queens, katte efter kinne,

for Earl Hoovedsoon's choosing and Huber and Harman orhowwhen theeuponthus

(chchch!) eysolt of binnoculises memostinmust egotum sabcunsciously senses upers

the deprofundity of multimathematical immaterialities wherebejubers in the

pancosmic urge the allimmanence of that which Itself is Itself Alone (hear, O

hear, Caller Errin!) exteriorises on this ourherenow plane in disunited solod,

likeward and gushious bodies with (science, say!) perilwhitened passionpanting

pugnoplangent intuitions of reunited selfdom (murky whey, abstrew adim!) in the

higherdimissional selfless Allself, theemeeng Narsty meetheeng Idoless, and

telling Jolly MacGolly, dear mester John, the belated dishevelled, hacking away

at a parchment pied, and all the other analist, the steamships ant the

ladies'foursome, ovenfor, nedenfor, dinkety, duk, downalupping, (how long tandem

!) like a foreretyred schoonmasters, and their pair of green eyes and peering

in, so they say, like the narcolepts on the lakes of Coma, through the steamy

windows, into the honeymoon cabins, on board the big steamadories, made by

Fumadory, and the saloon ladies' madorn toilet chambers lined over prawn silk

and rub off the salty catara off a windows and, hee hee, listening, qua

committe, the poor old quakers, oben the dure, to see all the hunnishmooners and

the firstclass ladies, serious me, a lass spring as you fancy, and sheets far

from the lad, courting in blankets, enfamillias, and, shee shee, all improper,

in a lovely mourning toilet, for the rosecrumpler, the thrilldriver, the

sighinspirer, with that olive throb in his nude neck, and, swayin and thayin,

thanks ever so much for the tiny quote, which sought of maid everythingling

again so very much more delightafellay, and the perfidly suite of her,

bootyfilly yours, under all their familiarities, by preventing grace, forgetting

to say their grace before chambadory, before going to boat with the verges of

the chaptel of the opering of the month of Nema Knatut, so pass the poghue for

grace sake. Amen. And all, hee hee hee, quaking, so fright, and, shee shee,

shaking. Aching. Ay, ay.

For it was then a pretty thing happened of pure diversion mayhap, when his

flattering hend, at the justright moment, like perchance some cook of corage

might clip the lad on a poot of porage handshut his duckhouse, the vivid girl,

deaf with love, (ah sure, you know her, our angel being, one of romance's

fadeless wonderwomen, and, sure now, we all know you dote on her even unto

date!) with a queeleetlecree of joysis crisis she renulited their disunited,

with ripy lepes to ropy lopes (the dear o'dears!) and the golden importunity of

aloofer's leavetime, when,as quick,is greased pigskin, Amoricas Champius, with

one aragan throust, druve the massive of virilvigtoury flshpst the both lines of

forwards (Eburnea's down, boys !) rightjingbangshot into the goal of her gullet.

Alris!

And now, upright and add them! And plays be honest! And pullit into yourself, as

on manowoman do another ! Candidately, everybody! A mot for amot. Comong, meng,

and douh! There was this, wellyoumaycallher, a strapping modern old ancient

Irish prisscess, so and so hands high, such and such paddock weight, in her

madapolam smock, nothing under her hat but red hair and solid ivory (now you

know it's true in your hardup hearts!) and a firstclass pair of bedroom eyes, of

most unhomy blue, (how weak we are, one and all!) the charm of favour's fond

consent! Could you blame her, we're saying, for one psocoldlogical moment? What

would Ewe do? With that so tiresome old milkless a ram, with his tiresome duty

peck and his bronchial tubes, the tiresome old hairyg orangogran beaver, in his

tiresome old twennysixandsixpenny sheopards plods drowsers and his

thirtybobandninepenny tails plus toop! Hagakhroustioun! It were too exceeding

really if one woulds to offer at sulk an oldivirdual a pinge of hinge hit. The

mainest thing ever ! Since Edem was in the boags noavy. No, no, the dear heaven

knows, and the farther the from it, if the whole stole stale mis betold, whoever

the gulpable, and whatever the pulpous was, the twooned togethered, and giving

the mhost phassionable wheathers, they were doing a lally a lolly a dither a

duther one lelly two dather three lilly four dother. And it was a fiveful moment

for the poor old timetetters, ticktacking, in tenk the count. Till the spark

that plugged spared the chokee he gripped and (volatile volupty, how brieved are

thy lunguings!) they could and they could hear like of a lisp lapsing, that was

her knight of the truths thong plipping out of her chapellledeosy, after where

he had gone and polped the questioned. Plop.

Ah now, it was tootwoly torrific, the mummurrlubejubes ! And then after that

they used to be so forgetful, counting motherpeributts (up one up four) to

membore her beaufu mouldern maiden name, for overflauwing, by the dream of woman

the owneirist, in forty lands. From Greg and Doug on poor Greg and Mat and Mar

and Lu and Jo, now happily buried, our four! And there she was right enough,

that lovely sight enough, the girleen bawn asthore, as for days galore, of

planxty Gregory. Egory. O bunket not Orwin! Ay, ay.

But, sure, that reminds me now, like another tellmastory repeating yourself, how

they used to be in lethargy's love, at the end o,f it all, at that time (up)

always, tired and all, after doing the mousework and making it up, over their

community singing (up) the top loft of the voicebox, of Mamalujo like the senior

follies at murther magrees, squatting round,two by two, the four confederates,

with Caxons the Coswarn, up the wet air register in Old Man's House, Millenium

Road, crowning themselves in lauraly branches, with their cold knees and their

poor (up) quad rupeds, ovasleep, and all dolled up, for their blankets and

materny mufflers and plimsoles and their bowl of brown shackle and milky and

boterham clots, a potion a peace, a piece aportion, a lepel alip, alup a lap,

for a cup of kindest yet, with hold take hand and nurse and only touch of ate, a

lovely munkybown and for xmell and wait the pinch and prompt poor Marcus Lyons

to be not beheeding the skillet on for the live of ghosses but to pass the teeth

for choke sake, Amensch, when it so happen they were all sycamore and by the

world forgot, since the phlegmish hoopicough, for all a possabled, after ete a

bad cramp and johnny magories, and backscrat the poor bedsores and the farthing

dip, their caschal pandle of magnegnousioum, and read a letter or two every

night, before going to dodo sleep atrance, with their catkins coifs, in the

twilight, a capitaletter, for further auspices, on their old one page codex book

of old year's eve 1132, M.M.L.J. old style, their Senchus Mor, by his fellow

girl, the Mrs Shemans, in her summer seal houseonsample, with the caracul

broadtail, her totam in tutu, final buff noonmeal edition, in the regatta

covers, uptenable from the orther, for to regul their reves by incubation, and

Lally, through their gangrene spentacles, and all the good or they did in their

time, the rigorists, for Roe and O'Mulcnory a Conry ap Mul or Lap ap Morion and

Buffler ap Matty Mac Gregory for Marcus on Podex by Daddy de Wyer, old

bagabroth, beeves and scullogues, churls and vassals, in same, sept and

severalty and one by one and sing a mamalujo. To the heroest champion of Eren

and his braceoelanders and Gowan, Gawin and Gonne.

And after that now in the future, please God, after nonpenal start, all

repeating ourselves, in medios loquos, from where he got a useful arm busy on

the touchline, due south of her western shoulder down to death and the love

embrace, with an interesting tallow complexion and all now united,

sansfamillias, let us ran on to say oremus prayer and homeysweet homely, after

fully realising the gratifying experiences of highly continental evenements, for

meter and peter to temple an eslaap, for auld acquaintance, to Peregrine and

Michael and Farfassa and Peregrine, for navigants et peregrinantibus, in all the

old imperial and Fionnachan sea and for vogue awallow to a Miss Yiss, you

fascinator, you, sing a lovasteamadorion to Ladyseyes, here's Tricks and Doelsy,

delightfully ours, in her doaty ducky little blue and roll his hoop and how she

ran, when wit won free, the dimply blissed and awfully bucked, right glad we

never shall forget, thoh the dayses gone still they loves young dreams and old

Luke with his kingly leer, so wellworth watching, and Senchus Mor, possessed of

evident notoriety, and another more of the bigtimers, to name no others, of whom

great things were expected in the fulmfilming department, for the lives of

Lazarus and auld luke syne and she haihaihail her kobbor kohinor sehehet on the

praze savohole shanghai.

Hear, O hear, Iseult la belle ! Tristan, sad hero, hear ! The Lambeg drum, the

Lombog reed, the Lumbag fiferer, the Limibig brazenaze.

Anno Domini nostri sancti Jesu Christi Nine hundred and ninetynine million pound

sterling in the blueblack bowels of the bank of Ulster. Braw bawbees and good

gold pounds, galore, my girleen, a Sunday'll prank thee finely.

And no damn loutll come courting thee or by the mother of the Holy Ghost

there'll be murder!

O, come all ye sweet nymphs of Dingle beach to cheer Brinabride queen from Sybil

surfriding In her curragh of shells of daughter of pearl and her silverymonnblue

mantle round her. Crown of the waters, brine on her brow, she'll dance them a

jig and jilt them fairly. Yerra, why would she bide with Sig Sloomysides or the

grogram grey barnacle gander? You won't need be lonesome, Lizzy my love, when

your beau gets his glut of cold meat and hot soldiering Nor wake in winter,

window machree, but snore sung in my old Balbriggan surtout. Wisha, won't you

agree now to take me from the middle, say, of next week on, for the balance of

my days, for nothing (what?) as your own nursetender? A power of highsteppers

died game right enough-but who, acushla, 'll beg coppers for you? I tossed that

one long before anyone. It was of a wet good Friday too she was ironing and, as

I'm given now to understand, she was always mad gone on me. Grand goosegreasing

we had entirely with an allnight eiderdown bed picnic to follow. By the cross of

Cong, says she, rising up Saturday in the twilight from under me, Mick, Nick the

Maggot or whatever your name is, you're the mose likable lad that's come my ways

yet from the barony of Bohermore. Mattheehew, Markeehew, Lukeehew,

Johnheehewheehew! Haw! And still a light moves long the river. And stiller the

mermen ply their keg. Its pith is full. The way is free. Their lot is cast. So,

to john for a john, johnajeams, led it be!


	13. Chapter 13

Hark !

Tolv two elf kater ten (it can't be) sax.

Hork!

Pedwar pemp foify tray (it must be) twelve.

And low stole o'er the stillness the heartbeats of sleep.

White fogbow spans. The arch embattled. Mark as capsules. The nose of the man

who was nought like the nasoes. It is self tinted, wrinkling, ruddled. His kep

is a gorsecone. He am Gascon Titubante of Tegmine - sub - Fagi whose fixtures

are mobiling so wobiling befear my remembrandts. She, exhibit next, his

Anastashie. She has prayings in lowdelph. Zeehere green eggbrooms. What named

blautoothdmand is yon who stares? Gugurtha! Gugurtha! He has becco of wild

hindigan. Ho, he hath hornhide! And hvis now is for you. Pensee! The most

beautiful of woman of the veilch veilchen veilde. She would kidds to my voult of

my palace, with obscidian luppas, her aal in her dhove's suckling. Apagemonite !

Come not nere ! Black ! Switch out !

Methought as I was dropping asleep somepart in nonland of where's please (and it

was when you and they were we) I heard at zero hour as 'twere the peal of

vixen's laughter among midnight's chimes from out the belfry of the cute old

speckled church tolling so faint a goodmantrue as nighthood's unseen violet

rendered all animated greatbritish and Irish objects nonviewable to human

watchers save 'twere perchance anon some glistery gleam darkling adown surface

of affluvial flowandflow as again might seem garments of laundry reposing a

leasward close at hand in full expectation. And as I was jogging along in a

dream as dozing I was dawdling, arrah, methought broadtone was heard and the

creepers and the gliders and flivvers of the earth breath and the dancetongues

of the woodfires and the hummers in their ground all vociferated echoating:

Shaun! Shaun! Post the post! with a high voice and O, the higher on high the

deeper and low, I heard him so! And lo, mescemed somewhat came of the noise and

somewho might amove allmurk. Now, 'twas as clump, now mayhap. When look, was

light and now 'twas as flasher, now moren as the glaow. Ah, in unlitness 'twas

in very similitude, bless me, 'twas his belted lamp ! Whom we dreamt was a

shaddo, sure, he's lightseyes, the laddo! Blessed momence, O romence, he's

growing to stay! Ay, he who so swayed a will of a wisp before me, hand prop to

hand, prompt side to the pros, dressed like an earl in just the correct wear, in

a classy mac Frieze o'coat of far suparior ruggedness, indigo braw, tracked and

tramped, and an Irish ferrier collar, freeswinging with mereswin lacers from his

shoulthern and thick welted brogues on him hammered to suit the scotsmost public

and climate, iron heels and sparable soles, and his jacket of providence

wellprovided woolies with a softrolling lisp of a lapel to it and great

sealingwax buttons, a good helping bigger than the slots for them, of twentytwo

carrot krasnapoppsky red and his invulnerable burlap whiskcoat and his popular

choker, Tamagnum sette-and-forte and his loud boheem toy and the damasker's

overshirt he sported inside, a starspangled zephyr with a decidedly surpliced

crinklydoodle front with his motto through dear life embrothred over it in peas,

rice, and yeggyyolk, Or for royal, Am for Mail, R.M.D. hard cash on the nail and

the most successfully carried gigot turnups now you ever, (what a pairfact

crease! how amsolookly kersse!) breaking over the ankle and hugging the

shoeheel, everything the best-none other from (Ah, then may the turtle's

blessings of God and Mary and Haggispatrick and Huggisbrigid be souptumbling all

over him !) other than (and may his hundred thousand welcome stewed letters,

relayed wand postchased, multiply, ay faith, and plultiply !) Shaun himself.

What a picture primitive!

Had I the concordant wiseheads of Messrs Gregory and Lyons alongside of Dr

Tarpey's and I dorsay the reverend Mr Mac Dougall's, but I, poor ass, am but as

their fourpart tinckler's dunkey. Yet methought Shaun (holy messonger angels be

uninterruptedly nudging him among and along the winding ways of random ever!)

Shaun in proper person (now may all the blueblacksliding constellations continue

to shape his changeable timetable!) stood before me. And I pledge you my

agricultural word by the hundred and sixty odds rods and cones of this even's

vision that young fellow looked the stuff, the Bel of Beaus' Walk, a prime card

if ever was! Pep? Now without deceit it is hardly too much to say he was looking

grand, so fired smart, in much more than his usual health. No mistaking that

beamish brow! There was one for you that ne'er would nunch with good Duke

Humphrey but would aight through the months without a sign of an err in hem and

then, otherwise rounding, fourale to the lees of Traroe. Those jehovial

oyeglances ! The heart of the rool ! And hit the hencoop. He was immense,

topping swell for he was after having a great time of it, a twentyfour hours

every moment matters maltsight, in a porterhouse,scutfrank, if you want to know,

Saint Lawzenge of Toole's, the Wheel of Fortune, leave your clubs in the hall

and wait on yourself, no chucks for walnut ketchups, Lazenby's and Chutney

graspis (the house the once queen of Bristol and Balrothery twice admired

because her frumped door looked up Dacent Street) where in the sighed of lovely

eyes while his knives of hearts made havoc he had recruited his strength by

meals of spadefuls of mounded food, in anticipation of the faste of

tablenapkins, constituting his threepartite pranzipal meals plus a collation,

his breakfast of first, a bless us O blood and thirsthy orange, next, the half

of a pint of becon with newled googs and a segment of riceplummy padding, met of

sunder suigar and some cold forsoaken steak peatrefired from the batblack night

o'erflown then, without prejuice to evectuals, came along merendally his

stockpot dinner of a half a pound or round steak, very rare, Blong's best from

Portarlington's Butchery, with a side of riceypeasy and Corkshire alla mellonge

and bacon with (a little mar pliche!) a pair of chops and thrown in from the

silver grid by the proprietoress of the roastery who lives on the hill and

gaulusch gravy and pumpernickel to wolp up and a gorger's bulby onion

(Margareter, Margaretar Margarasticandeatar) and as well with second course and

then finally, after his avalunch oclock snack at' Appelredt's or Kitzy Braten's

of saddlebag steak and a Botherhim with her old phoenix portar, jistr to gwen

his gwistel and praties sweet and Irish too and mock gurgle to whistle his way

through for the swallying, swp by swp, and he getting his tongue arount it and

Boland's broth broken into the bargain, to his regret his soupay avic nightcap,

vitellusit, a carusal consistent with second course eyer and becon (the rich of)

with broad beans, hig, steak, hag, pepper the diamond bone hotted up timmtomm

and while'twas after that he scoffed a drakeling snuggily stuffed following cold

loin of veal more cabbage and in their green free state a clister of peas,

soppositorily petty, last. P.S. but a fingerhot of rheingenever to give the Pax

cum Spiritututu. Drily thankful. Burud and dulse and typureely jam, all free of

charge, aman, and. And the best of wine avec. For his heart was as big as

himself, so it was, ay, and bigger! While the loaves are aflowering and the

nachtingale jugs. All St Jilian's of Berry, hurrah there for tobies !

Mabhrodaphne, brown pride of our custard house quay, amiable with repastful,

cheerus graciously, cheer us! Ever of thee, Anne Lynch,he's deeply draiming!

Houseanna! Tea is the Highest! For auld lang Ayternitay! Thus thicker will he

grow now, grew new. And better and better on butterand butter. At the sign of

Mesthress Vanhungrig. However! Mind you, nuckling down to nourritures, were they

menuly some ham and jaffas, and I don't mean to make the ingestion for the

moment that he was guilbey of gulpable gluttony as regards chewable boltaballs,

but, biestings be biestings, and upon the whole, when not off his oats, given

prelove appetite and postlove pricing good coup, goodcheap, were it thermidor

oogst or floreal may while the whistling prairial roysters play, between

gormandising and gourmeteering, he grubbed his tuck all right, deah smorregos,

every time he was for doing dirt to a meal or felt like a bottle of ardilaun

arongwith a smag of a lecker biss of a welldressed taart or. Though his net

intrants wight weighed nought but a flyblow to his gross and ganz afterduepoise.

And he was so jarvey jaunty with a romp of a schoolgirl's completion sitting

pretty over his Oyster Monday print face and he was plainly out on the ramp and

mash, as you might say, for he sproke.

Overture and beginners!

When lo (whish, O whish!) mesaw mestreamed, as the green to the gred was flew,

was flown, through deafths of durkness greengrown deeper I heard a voice, the

voce of Shaun, vote of the Irish, voise from afar (and cert no purer puer

palestrine e'er chanted panangelical mid the clouds of Tu es Petrus, not

Michaeleen Kelly, not Mara O'Mario, and sure, what more numerose Italicuss ever

rawsucked frish uov in urinal?), a brieze to Yverzone o'er the brozaozaozing

sea, from Inchigeela call the way how it suspired (morepork! morepork!) to

scented nightlife as softly as the loftly marconimasts from Clifden sough open

tireless secrets (mauveport! mauveport!) to Nova Scotia's listing sisterwands.

Tubetube!

His handpalm lifted,his handshell cupped,his handsign pointed, his handheart

mated, his handaxe risen, his handleaf fallen. Helpsome hand that holemost

heals! What is het holy! It gested.

And it said:

- Alo, alass, aladdin, amobus! Does she lag soft fall means rest down? Shaun

yawned, as his general address rehearsal, (that was antepropreviousday's

pigeons-in-a-pie with rough dough for the carrier and the hash-say-ugh of

overgestern pluzz the 'stuesday's shampain in his head, with the memories of the

past and the hicnuncs of the present embelliching the musics of the futures from

Miccheruni's band) addressing himself ex alto and complaining with vocal

discontent it was so close as of the fact the rag was up and of the briefs and

billpasses, a houseful of deadheads, of him to dye his paddycoats to morn his

hestern most earning, his board in the swealth of his fate as, having moistened

his manducators upon the quiet and scooping molars and grinders clean with his

two fore fingers, he sank his hunk, dowanouet to resk at once, exhaust as winded

hare, utterly spent, it was all he could do (disgusted with himself that the

combined weight of his tons of iosals was a hundred men's massed too much for

him), upon the native heath he loved covered kneehigh with virgin bush, for who

who e'er trod sod of Erin could ever sleep off the turf! Well, I'm liberally

dished seeing myself in this trim! How all too unwordy am I, a mere mailman of

peace, a poor loust hastehater of the first degree, the principot of Candia, no

legs and a title, for such eminence, or unpro promenade rather, to be much more

exact, as to be the bearer extraordinary of these postoomany missive on his

majesty's service while me and yous and them we're extending us after the

pattern of reposiveness! Weh is me, yeh is ye! I, the mightif beam maircanny,

which bit his mirth too early or met his birth too late! It should of been my

other with his leickname for he's the head and I'm an everdevoting fiend of his.

I can seeze tomirror in tosdays of yer when we lofobsed os so ker. Those sembal

simon pumpkel pieman yers! We shared the twin chamber and we winked on the one

wench and what Sim sobs todie I'll reeve tomorry, for 'twill be, I have hopes

of, Sam Dizzier's feedst. Tune in, tune on, old Tighe, high, high, high, I'm

thine owelglass. Be old! He looks rather thin, imitating me. I'm very fond of

that other of mine. Fish hands Macsorley! Elien! Obsequies! Bonzeye! Isaac

Egari's Ass! We're the musichall pair that won the swimmyease bladdhers at the

Guinness gala in Badeniveagh. I ought not to laugh with him on this stage. But

he' such a game loser! I lift my disk to him. Brass and reeds, brace and ready!

How is your napper, Handy, and hownow does she stand? First he was living to

feel what the eldest daughter she was panseying and last he was dying to know

what old Madre Patriack does be up to. Take this John's Lane in your

toastingfourch. Shaunti and shaunti and shaunti again! And twelve coolinder

moons! I am no helotwashipper but I revere her! For my own coant! She has

studied ! Piscisvendolor ! You're grace ! Futs dronk of Wouldndom! But, Gemini,

he's looking frightfully thin! I heard the man Shee shinging in the pantry bay.

Down among the dustbins let him lie ! Ear ! Ear ! Not ay ! Eye ! Eye ! For I'm

at the heart of it. Yet I cannot on my solemn merits as a recitativer recollect

ever having done of anything of the kind to deserve of such. Not the phost of a

nation! Nor by a long trollop! I just didn't have the time to. Saint Anthony

Guide!

- But have we until now ever besought you, dear Shaun, we remembered, who it

was, good boy, to begin with, who out of symphony gave you the permit?

- Goodbye now, Shaun replied, with a voice pure as a churchmode, in echo

rightdainty, with a good catlick tug at his cocomoss candylock, a foretaste in

time of his cabbageous brain's curlyflower. Athiacaro! Comb his tar odd gee sing

your mower O meeow? Greet thee Good? How are them columbuses! Lard have mustard

on them! Fatiguing, very fatiguing. Hobos homknees and the corveeture of my

spine. Poumeerme! My heaviest crux and dairy lot it is, with a bed as hard as

the thinkamuddles of the Greeks and a board as bare as a Roman altar. I'm off

rabbited kitchens and relief porridgers. No later than a very few fortnichts

since I was meeting on the Thinker's Dam with a pair of men out of glasshouse

whom I shuffled hands with named MacBlacks - I think their names is

MacBlakes-from the Headfire Clump - and they were improving me and making me

beliek no five hour factory life with insufficient emollient and industrial

disabled for them that day o'gratises. I have the highest gratification by

anuncing how I have it from whowho but Hagios Colleenkiller's prophecies. After

suns and moons, dews and wettings, thunders and fires, comes sabotag. Solvitur

palumballando! Tilvido! Adie!

- Then, we explained, salve a tour, ambly andy, you possibly might be so by

order?

- Forgive me, Shaun repeated from his liquid lipes, not what I wants to do a

strike of work but it was condemned on me premitially by Hireark Books and

Chiefoverseer Cooks in their Eusebian Concordant Homilies and there does be a

power com ing over me that is put upon me from on high out of the book of

breedings and so as it is becoming hairydittary I have of coerce nothing in view

to look forward at unless it is Swann and beating the blindquarters out of my

oldfellow's orologium oloss olorium. A bad attack of maggot it feels like. 'Tis

trope, custodian said. Almost might I say of myself, while keeping out of crime,

I am now becoming about fed up be going circulating about them new hikler's

highways like them nameless souls,ercked and skorned and grizzild all over, till

it's rusty October in this bleak forest and was veribally complussed by thinking

of the crater of some noted volcano or the Dublin river or the catchalot trouth

subsias away out or to isolate i from my multiple Mes on the spits of Lumbage

Island or bury meself, clogs, coolcellar and all, deep in my wineupon ponteen

unless Morrissey's colt could help me or the gander maybe at 49 as it is a tithe

fish so it is, this pig's stomach business, and where on dearth or in the

miraculous meddle of this expending umniverse to turn since it came into my

hands I am hopeless off course to be doing anything concerning.

- We expect you are, honest Shaun, we agreed, but from franking machines,

limricked, that in the end it may well turn out, we hear to be you, our belated,

who will bear these open letter. Speak to us of Emailia.

- As, Shaun replied patly, with tootlepick tact too and a down of his dampers,

to that I have the gumpower and, by the benison of Barbe, that is a lock to say

with everything, my beloved.

- Would you mind telling us, Shaun honey, beg little big moreboy, we proposed

to such a dear youth, where mostly are you able to work. Ah, you might! Whimper

and we shall.

- Here! Shaun replied, while he was fondling one of his cowheel cuffs. There's

no sabbath for nomads and I mostly was able to walk, being too soft for work

proper, sixty odd eilish mires a week between three masses a morn and two

chaplets at eve. I am always telling those pedestriasts, my answerers, Top, Sid

and Hucky, now (and it is a veriest throth as the thieves' re scension) how it

was forstold for me by brevet for my vacation in life while possessing stout

legs to be disbarred after holy orders from unnecessary servile work of reckless

walking of all sorts for the relics of my time for otherwise by my so douching I

would get into a blame there where sieves fall out, Excelsior tips the best.

Weak stop work stop walk stop whoak. Go thou this island, one housesleep there,

then go thou other island, two housesleep there, then catch one nightmaze, then

home to dearies. Never back a woman you defend, never get quit of a friend on

whom you depend never make face to a foe till he's rife and never get stuck to

another man's pfife. Amen; ptah! His hungry will be done! On the continent as in

Eironesia. But believe me in my simplicity I am awful good, I believe, so I am,

at the root of me, praised be right cheek Discipline! And I can now truthfully

declaret before my Geity's Pantokreator with my fleshfettered palms on the

epizzles of the apossels that I do my reasonabler's best to recite my grocery

beans for mummy mit dummy mot muthar mat bonzar regular, genuflections enclosed.

Hek domov muy, there thou beest on the hummock, ghee up, ye dog, for your

daggily broth, etc., Happy Maria and Glorious Patrick, etc., etc. In fact,

always, have I believe. Greedo! Her's me hongue!

- And it is the fullsoot of a tarabred. Yet one minute's observation, dear

dogmestic Shaun, as we point out how you have while away painted our town a

wearing greenridinghued.

- O murder mere, how did you hear? Shaun replied, smoiling the ily way up his

lampsleeve (it just seemed the natural thing to do), so shy of light was he

then. Well, so be it! The gloom hath rays, her lump is love. And I will confess

to have, yes. Your diogneses is anonest man's. Thrubedore I did! Inditty I did.

All lay I did. Down with the Saozon ruze! And I am afraid it wouldn't be my

first coat's wasting after striding on the vampire and blazing on the focoal.

See! blazing on the focoal. As see! blazing upon the foe. Like the regular

redshank I am. Impregnable as the mule himself. Somebody may perhaps hint at an

aughter impression of was wrong. No such a thing! You never made a more freudful

mistake, excuse yourself! What's pork to you means meat to me while you behold

how I be eld. But it is grandiose by my ways of thinking from the prophecies.

New worlds for all! And they were scotographically arranged for gentlemen only

by a scripchewer in whofoundland who finds he is a relative. And it was with my

extravert davy. Like glue. Be through. Moyhard's daynoight, tomthumb. Phwum!

- How mielodorous is thy bel chant, O songbird, and how exqueezit thine after

draught! Buccinate in Emenia tuba insigni volumnitatis tuae. But do you mean, O

phausdheen phewn, from Pontoffbellek till the Kisslemerched our ledan triz will

be? we gathered substantively whether furniture would or verdure varnish?

- It is a confoundyous injective so to say, Shaun the fiery boy shouted,

naturally incensed, as he shook the red pepper out of his auricles. And another

time please confine your glaring intinuations to some other mordant body. What

on the physiog of this furnaced planet would I be doing besides your verjuice?

That is more than I can fix, for the teom bihan, anyway. So let I and you now

kindly drop that, angryman! That's not French pastry. You can take it from me.

Understand me when I tell you (and I will ask you not to whisple, cry golden or

quoth mecback) that under the past purcell's office, so deeply deplored by my

erstwhile elder friend, Miss Enders, poachmistress and gay receiver ever for in

particular to the Scotic Poor Men's Thousand Gallon Cow Society (I was thinking

of her in sthore) allbethey blessed with twentytwo thousand sorters out of a

biggest poss of twentytwo thousand, mine's won, too much privet stationery and

safty quipu was ate up larchly by those nettlesome goats out of pension greed.

Colpa di Becco, buon apartita! Proceding, I will say it is also one of my

avowal's intentions, at some time pease Pod pluse murthers of gout (when I am

not prepared to say) so apt as my pen is upt to scratch, to compound quite the

makings of a verdigrease savingsbook in the form of a pair of capri sheep boxing

gloves surrounding this matter of the Welsfusel mascoteers and their sindybuck

that saved a city for my publickers, Nolaner and Browno, Nickil Hopstout,

Christcross, so long as, thanks to force of destiny, my selary as a paykelt is

propaired, and there is a peg under me and there is a tum till me.

To the Very Honourable The Memory of Disgrace, the Most Noble, Sometime

Sweepyard at the Service of the Writer. Salutem dicint. The just defunct Mrs

Sanders who (the Loyd insure her!) I was shift and shuft too, with her shester

Mrs Shunders, both mudical dauctors from highschoolhorse and aslyke as Easther's

leggs. She was the niceliest person of a wellteached nonparty woman that I ever

acquired her letters, only too fat, used to babies and tottydean verbish this is

her entertermentdags for she shuk the bottle and tuk the medascene all times a

day. She was well under ninety, poor late Mrs, and had tastes of the poetics, me

having stood the pilgarlick a fresh at sea when the moon also was standing in a

corner of sweet Standerson my ski. P.L.M Mevrouw von Andersen was her whogave me

a muttonbrooch, stakkers for her begfirst party. Honour thy farmer and my

litters. This, my tears, is my last will intesticle wrote off in the strutforit

about their absent female assauciations which I, or perhaps any other person

what squaton a toffette, have the honour to had upon their polite sophykussens

in the real presence of devouted Mrs Grumby when her skin was exposed to the

air. O what must the grief of my mund be for two little ptpt coolies worth

twenty thousand quad herewitdnessed with both's maddlemass wishes to Pepette for

next match from their dearly beloved Roggers, M.D.D. O.D. May doubling drop of

drooght! Writing.

- Hopsoloosely kidding you are totether with your cadenus and goat along nose

how we shall complete that white paper. Two venusstas! Biggerstiff! Qweer but

gaon! Be trouz and wholetrouz! Otherwise, frank Shaun, we pursued, what would be

the autobiography of your softbodied fumiform?

- Hooraymost! None whomsoever, Shaun replied, Heavenly blank! (he had

intentended and was peering now rather close to the paste of his rubiny

winklering) though it ought to be more or less rawcawcaw romantical. By the wag,

how is Mr Fry? All of it, I might say, in ex-voto, pay and perks and wooden half

pence, some rhino, rhine, O joyoust rhine, was handled over spondaneously by me

(and bundle end to my illwishers' Miss Anders ! she woor her wraith of ruins the

night she lost I left !) in the ligname of Mr van Howten of Tredcastles,

Clowntalkin, timbreman, among my prodigits nabobs and navious of every

subscription entitled the Bois in the Boscoor, our evicted tenemants. What I say

is (and I am noen roehorn or culkilt permit me to tell you, if uninformed), I

never spont it. Nor have I the ghuest of innation on me the way to. It is my

rule so. It went anyway like hot pottagebake. And this brings me to my fresh

point. Quoniam, I am as plain as portable enveloped, inhowmuch, you will now

parably receive, care of one of Mooseyeare Goonness's registered andouterthus

barrels. Quick take um whiffat andrainit. Now!

- So vi et! we responded. Song! Shaun, song! Have mood! Hold forth !

- I apologuise, Shaun began, but I would rather spinooze you one from the grimm

gests of Jacko and Esaup, fable one, feeble too. Let us here consider the casus,

my dear little cousis

(husstenhasstencaffincoffintussemtossemdamandamnacosaghcusaghhobixhatouxpeswchbechoscashlcarcarcaract)

of the Ondt and the Gracehoper.

The Gracehoper was always jigging ajog, hoppy on akkant of his joyicity, (he had

a partner pair of findlestilts to supplant him), or, if not, he was always

making ungraceful overtures to Floh and Luse and Bienie and Vespatilla to play

pupa-pupa and pulicy-pulicy and langtennas and pushpygyddyum and to commence

insects with him, there mouthparts to his orefice and his gambills to there airy

processes, even if only in chaste, ameng the everlistings, behold a waspering

pot. He would of curse melissciously, by his fore feelhers, flexors,

contractors, depressors and extensors, lamely, harry me, marry me, bury me, bind

me, till she was puce for shame and allso fourmish her in Spinner's housery at

the earthsbest schoppinhour so summery as his cottage, which was cald

fourmillierly Tingsomingenting, groped up. Or, if he was always striking up

funny funereels with Besterfarther Zeuts, the Aged One, With all his wigeared

corollas, albe dinous and oldbuoyant, inscythe his elytrical wormcasket and

Dehlia and Peonia, his druping nymphs, bewheedling him, compound eyes on

hornitosehead, and Auld Letty Plussiboots to scratch his cacumen and cackle his

tramsitus, diva deborah (seven bolls of sapo, a lick of lime, two spurts of

fussfor, threefurts of sulph, a shake o'shouker, doze grains of migniss and a

mesfull of midcap pitchies. The whool of the whaal in the wheel of the whorl of

the Boubou from Bourneum has thus come to taon!), and with tambarins and

cantoridettes soturning around his eggshill rockcoach their dance McCaper in

retrophoebia, beck from bulk, like fantastic disossed and jenny aprils, to the

ra, the ra, the ra, the ra, langsome heels and langsome toesis, attended to by a

mutter and doffer duffmatt baxingmotch and a myrmidins of pszozlers pszinging

Satyr's Caudledayed Nice and Hombly, Dombly Sod We Awhile but Ho, Time Timeagen,

Wake! For if sciencium (what's what) can mute uns nought, 'a thought, abought

the Great Sommboddy within the Omniboss, perhops an artsaccord (hoot's hoot)

might sing ums tumtim abutt the Little Newbuddies that ring his panch. A high

old tide for the barheated publics and the whole day as gratiis! Fudder and

lighting for ally looty, any filly in a fog, for O'Cronione lags acrumbling in

his sands but his sunsunsuns still tumble on. Erething above ground, as his Book

of Breathings bed him, so as everwhy, sham or shunner, zeemliangly to kick time.

Grouscious me and scarab my sahull What a bagateller it is! Libelulous!

Inzanzarity! Pou! Pschla! Ptuh! What a zeit for the goths! vented the Ondt, who,

not being a sommerfool, was thothfolly making chilly spaces at hisphex affront

of the icinglass of his windhame, which was cold antitopically Nixnixundnix. We

shall not come to party at that lopp's, he decided possibly, for he is not on

our social list. Nor to Ba's berial nether, thon sloghard, this oldeborre's yaar

ablong as there's a khul on a khat. Nefersenless, when he had safely looked up

his ovipository, he loftet hails and prayed: May he me no voida water! Seekit

Hatup! May no he me tile pig shed on! Suckit Hotup! As broad as Beppy's realm

shall flourish my reign shall flourish! As high as Heppy's hevn shall flurrish

my haine shall hurrish! Shall grow, shall flourish! Shall hurrish! Hummum.

The Ondt was a weltall fellow, raumybult and abelboobied, bynear saw

altitudinous wee a schelling in kopfers. He was sair sair sullemn and

chairmanlooking when he was not making spaces in his psyche, but, laus ! when he

wore making spaces on his ikey, he ware mouche mothst secred and muravyingly

wisechairmanlooking. Now whim the sillybilly of a Gracehoper had jingled through

a jungle of love and debts and jangled through a jumble of life in doubts

afterworse, wetting with the bimblebeaks, drikking with nautonects, bilking with

durrydunglecks and horing after ladybirdies (ichnehmon diagelegenaitoikon) he

fell joust as sieck as a sexton and tantoo pooveroo quant a churchprince, and

wheer the midges to wend hemsylph or vosch to sirch for grub for his corapusse

or to find a hospes, alick, he wist gnit! Bruko dry! fuko spint! Sultamont osa

bare! And volomundo osi videvide! Nichtsnichtsundnichts! Not one pickopeck of

muscowmoney to bag a tittlebits of beebread! Iomio! Iomio! Crick's corbicule,

which a plight! O moy Bog, he contrited with melanctholy. Meblizzered, him

sluggered! I am heartily hungry!

He had eaten all the whilepaper, swallowed the lustres, devoured forty flights

of styearcases, chewed up all the mensas and seccles, ronged the records, made

mundballs of the ephemerids and vorasioused most glutinously with the very

timeplace in the ternitary - not too dusty a cicada of neutriment for a

chittinous chip so mitey. But when Chrysalmas was on the bare branches, off he

went from Tingsomingenting. He took a round stroll and he took a stroll round

and he took a round strollagain till the grillies in his head and the leivnits

in his hair made him thought he had the Tossmania. Had he twicycled the sees of

the deed and trestraversed their revermer? Was he come to hevre with his engiles

or gone to hull with the poop? The June snows was flocking in thuckflues on the

hegelstomes, millipeeds of it and myriopoods, and a lugly whizzling tournedos,

the Boraborayel]ers, blohablasting tegolhuts up to tetties and ruching sleets

off the coppeehouses, playing ragnowrock rignewreck, with an irri tant,

penetrant, siphonopterous spuk. Grausssssss! Opr! Grausssssss ! Opr !

The Gracehoper who, though blind as batflea, yet knew, not a leetle beetle, his

good smetterling of entymology asped nissunitimost lous nor liceens but promptly

tossed himself in the vico, phthin and phthir, on top of his buzzer, tezzily

wondering wheer would his aluck alight or boss of both appease and the next time

he makes the aquinatance of the Ondt after this they have met themselves, these

mouschical umsummables, it shall be motylucky if he will beheld not a world of

differents. Behailed His Gross the Ondt, prostrandvorous upon his dhrone, in his

Papylonian babooshkees, smolking a spatial brunt of Hosana cigals, with

unshrinkables farfalling from his unthinkables, swarming of himself in his

sunnyroom, sated before his comfortumble phullupsuppy of a plate o'monkynous and

a confucion of minthe (for he was a conformed aceticist and aristotaller), as

appi as a oneysucker or a baskerboy on the Libido, with Floh biting his leg

thigh and Luse lugging his luff leg and Bieni bussing him under his bonnet and

Vespatilla blowing cosy fond tutties up the allabroad length of the large of his

smalls. As entomate as intimate could pinchably be. Emmet and demmet and be

jiltses crazed and be jadeses whipt! schneezed the Gracehoper, aguepe with

ptchjelasys and at his wittol's indts, what have eyeforsight!

The Ondt, that true and perfect host, a spiter aspinne, was making the greatest

spass a body could with his queens laceswinging for he was spizzing all over him

like thingsumanything in formicolation, boundlessly blissfilled in an

allallahbath of houris. He was ameising himself hugely at crabround and

marypose, chasing Floh out of charity and tickling Luse, I hope too, and

tackling Bienie, faith, as well, and jucking Vespatilla jukely by the chimiche.

Never did Dorsan from Dunshanagan dance it with more devilry! The veripatetic

imago of the impossible Gracehoper on his odderkop in the myre, after his thrice

ephemeral journeeys, sans mantis ne shooshooe, featherweighed animule, actually

and presumptuably sinctifying chronic's despair, was sufficiently and probably

coocoo much for his chorous of gravitates. Let him be Artalone the Weeps with

his parisites peeling off him I'll be Highfee the Crackasider. Flunkey Footle

furloughed foul, writing off his phoney, but Conte Carme makes the melody that

mints the money. Ad majorem l.s.d.! Divi gloriam. A darkener of the threshold.

Haru? Orimis, capsizer of his antboat, sekketh rede from Evil-it-is, lord of

loaves in Amongded. Be it ! So be it ! Thou-who-thou-art, the

fleet-as-spindhrift, impfang thee of mine wideheight. Haru !

The thing pleased him andt, and andt, He larved ond he larved on he merd such a

nauses The Gracehoper feared he would mixplace his fauces. I forgive you, grondt

Ondt, said the Gracehoper, weeping, For their sukes of the sakes you are safe in

whose keeping. Teach Floh and Luse polkas, show Bienie where's sweet And be sure

Vespatilla fines fat ones to heat. As I once played the piper I must now pay the

count So saida to Moyhammlet and marhaba to your Mount! Let who likes lump above

so what flies be a full 'un; I could not feel moregruggy if this was prompollen.

I pick up your reproof, the horsegift of a friend, For the prize of your save is

the price of my spend. Can castwhores pulladeftkiss if oldpollocks forsake 'em

Or Culex feel etchy if Pulex don't wake him? A locus to loue, a term it

t'embarass, These twain are the twins that tick Homo Vulgaris. Has Aquileone

nort winged to go syf Since the Gwyfyn we were in his farrest drewbryf And that

Accident Man not beseeked where his story ends Since longsephyring sighs sought

heartseast for their orience? We are Wastenot with Want, precondamned, two and

true, Till Nolans go volants and Bruneyes come blue. Ere those gidflirts now

gadding you quit your mocks for my gropes An extense must impull, an elapse must

elopes, Of my tectucs takestock, tinktact, and ail's weal; As I view by your

farlook hale yourself to my heal. Partiprise my thinwhins whiles my blink points

unbroken on Your whole's whercabroads with Tout's trightyright token on. My in

risible universe youdly haud find Sulch oxtrabeeforeness meat soveal behind.

Your feats end enormous, your volumes immense, (May the Graces I hoped for sing

your Ondtship song sense!), Your genus its worldwide, your spacest sublime! But,

Holy Saltmartin, why can't you beat time?

In the name of the former and of the latter and of their holocaust. Allmen.

- Now? How good you are in explosition! How farflung is your fokloire and how

velktingeling your volupkabulary! Qui vive sparanto qua muore contanto. O

foibler, O flip, you've that wandervogl wail withyin ! It falls easily upon the

earopen and goes down the friskly shortiest like treacling tumtim with its

tingtingtaggle. The blarneyest blather in all Corneywall! But could you, of

course, decent Lettrechaun, we knew (to change your name of not your nation)

while still in the barrel, read the strangewrote anaglyptics of those

shemletters patent for His Christian's Em?

- Greek! Hand it to me ! Shaun replied, plosively pointing to the cinnamon

quistoquill behind his acoustrolobe. I'm as afterdusk nobly Roman as pope and

water could christen me. Look at that for a ridingpin! I am, thing Sing Larynx,

letter potent to play the sem backwards like Oscan wild or in shunt Persse

transluding from the Otherman or off the Toptic or anything off the types of my

finklers in the draught or with buttles, with my oyes thickshut and all. But,

hellas, it is harrobrew bad on the corns and callouses. As far as that goes I

associate myself with your remark just now from theodicy re'furloined notepaper

and quite agree in your prescriptions for indeed I am, pay Gay, in juxtaposition

to say it is not a nice production. It is a pinch of scribble, not wortha bottle

of cabbis. Overdrawn! Puffedly offal tosh! Besides its auctionable, all about

crime and libel! Nothing beyond clerical horrors et omnibus` to be entered for

the foreign as secondclass matter. The fuellest filth ever fired since Charley

Lucan's. Flummery is what I would call it if you were to ask me to put it on a

single dimension what pronounced opinion I might possibly orally have about them

bagses of trash which the mother and Mr Unmentionable (O breed not his same!)

has reduced to writing without making news out of my sootynemm. When she slipped

under her couchman. And where he made a cat with a peep. How they wore two

madges on the makewater. And why there were treefellers in the shrubrubs. Then

he hawks his handmud figgers from Francie to Fritzie down in the kookin. Phiz is

me mother and Hair's me father. Bauv Betty Famm and Pig Pig Pike. Their livetree

(may it flourish !) by their ecotaph (let it stayne!). With balsinbal bimbies

swarming tiltop. Comme bien, Comme bien! Feefeel! Feefeel! And the Dutches dyin

loffin at his pon peck de Barec. And all the mound reared. Till he wot not wot

to begin he should. An infant sailing eggshells on the floor of a wet day would

have more sabby.

Letter, carried of Shaun, son of Hek, written of Shem, brother of Shaun, uttered

for Alp, mother of Shem, for Hek, father of Shaun. Initialled. Gee. Gone. 29

Hardware Saint. Lendet till Laonum. Baile-Atha-Cliath. 31 Jan. 1132 A.D. Here

Commerces Enville. Tried Apposite House. 13 Fitzgibbets. Loco. Dangerous. Tax

gd. B.L. Guineys, esqueer. L.B. Not known at 1132 a. 12 Norse Richmound. Nave

unlodgeable. Loved noa's dress. Sinned, Jetty Pierrse. Noon sick parson. 92

Windsewer. Ave. No such no. Vale. Finn's Hot. Exbelled from 1O14 d. Pulldown.

Fearview. Opened by Miss Take. 965 nighumpledan sextiffits. Shout at Site.

Roofloss. Fit Dunlop and Be Satisfied. Mr. Domnall O'Domnally. Q.V. 8 Royal

Terrors. None so strait. Shutter up. Dining with the Danes. Removed to Philip's

Burke. At sea. D.E.D. Place scent on. Clontalk. Father Jacob, Rice Factor. 3

Castlewoos. P.V. Arrusted. J.P. Converted to Hospitalism. Ere the March past of

Civilisation. Once Bank of Ireland's. Return to City Arms. 2 Milchbroke. Wrongly

spilled. Traumcondraws. Now Bunk of England's. Drowned in the Laffey. Here. The

Reverest Adam Foundlitter. Shown geshotten. 7 Streetpetres. Since Cabranke.

Seized of the Crownd. Well, Sir Arthur. Buy Patersen's Matches. Unto his promisk

hands. Blown up last Lemmas by Orchid Lodge. Search Unclaimed Male. House

Condamned by Ediles. Back in Few Minutes. Closet for Repeers. 60 Shellburn. Key

at Kate's. Kiss. Isaac's Butt, Poor Man. Dalicious arson. Caught. Missing.

Justiciated. Kainly forewarred. Abraham Badly's King, Park Bogey. Salved. All

reddy berried. Hollow and eavy. Desert it. Overwayed. Understrumped. Back to the

P.O. Kaer of. Ownes owe M.O. Too Let. To Be Soiled. Cohabited by Unfortunates.

Lost all Licence. His Bouf Toe is Frozen Over. X, Y and Z, Ltd, Destinied Tears.

A.B, ab, Sender. Boston (Mass). 31 Jun. 13, 12. P.D. Razed. Lawyered. Vacant.

Mined. Here's the Bayleaffs. Step out to Hall out of that, Ereweaker, with your

Bloody Big Bristol. Bung. Stop. Bung. Stop. Cumm Bumm. Stop. Came Baked to Auld

Aireen. Stop.

- Kind Shaun, we all requested, much as we hate to say it, but since you rose

to the use of money have you not, without suggesting for an instant, millions of

moods used up slanguage tun times as words as the penmarks used out in sinscript

with such hesitancy by your cerebrated brother-excuse me not mentioningahem?

- CelebrAted! Shaun replied under the sheltar of his broguish, vigorously

rubbing his magic lantern to a glow of fullconsciousness. HeCitEncy! Your words

grates on my ares. Notorious I rather would feel inclined to myself in the first

place to describe Mr O'Shem the Draper with before letter as should I be

accentually called upon for a dieoguinnsis to pass my opinions, properly

spewing, into impulsory irelitz. But I would not care to be so unfruitful to my

own part as to swear for the moment positively as to the views of Denmark. No,

sah! But let me say my every belief before my high Gee is that I much doubt of

it. I've no room for that fellow on my fagroaster, I just can't. As I hourly

learn from Rooters and Havers through Gilligan's maypoles in a nice pathetic

notice he, the pixillated doodler, is on his last with illegible clergimanths

boasting always of his ruddy complexious ! She, the mammy far, was put up to it

by him, the iniquity that ought to be depraved of his libertins to be silenced,

sackclothed and suspended, and placed in irons into some drapyery institution

off the antipopees for wordsharping only if he was klanver enough to pass the

panel fleischcurers and the fieldpost censor. Gach! For that is a fullblown fact

and well celibated before the four divorce courts and all the King's paunches,

how he has the solitary from seeing Scotch snakes and has a lowsense for the

production of consumption and dalickey cyphalos on his brach premises where he

can purge his contempt and dejeunerate into a skillyton be thinking himself to

death. Rot him! Flannelfeet! Flattyro! I will describe you in a word. Thou. (I

beg your pardon.) Homo! Then putting his bedfellow on me! (like into mike and

nick onto post). The criniman: I'll give it to him for that! Making the lobbard

change hisstops, as we say in the long book! Is he on whosekeeping or are my!

Obnoximost posthumust! With his unique hornbook and his prince of the apauper's

pride, blundering all over the two worlds! If he waits till I buy him a

mosselman's present! Ho's nos halfcousin of mine, pigdish! Nor wants to! I'd

famish with the cuistha first. Aham!

- May we petition you, Shaun illustrious, then, to put his prentis' pride in

your aproper's purse and to unravel in your own sweet way with words of style to

your very and most obsequient, we suggested, with yet an esiop's foible, as to

how?

- Well it is partly my own, isn't it? and you may, ought and welcome, Shaun

replied, taking at the same time, as his hunger got the bitter of him, a hearty

bite out of the honeycomb of his Braham and Melosedible hat, tryone, tryon and

triune. Ann wunkum. Sure, I thunkum you knew all about that, honorey causes,

through thelemontary channels long agum. Sure, that is as old as the Baden bees

of Saint Dominoc's and as commonpleas now to allus pueblows and bunkum as Nelson

his trifulgurayous pillar. However. Let me see, do. Beerman's bluff was what

begun it, Old Knoll and his borrowing! And then the liliens of the veldt, Nancy

Nickies and Folletta Lajambe ! Then mem and hem and the jaquejack. All about

Wucherer and righting his name for him. I regret to announce, after laying out

his litterery bed, for two days she kept squealing down for noisy priors and

bawling out to her jameymock farceson in Shemish like a mouther of the incas

with a garcielasso huw Ananymus pinched her tights and about the Balt with the

markshaire parawag and his loyal divorces, when he feraxiously shed ovas in

Alemaney, tse tse, all the tell of the tud with the bourighevisien backclack,

and him, the cribibber like an ambitrickster, aspiring like the decan's, fast

aslooped in the intrance to his polthronechair with his sixth finger between his

catseye and the index, making his pillgrimace of Childe Horrid, engrossing to

his ganderpan what the idioglossary he invented under hicks hyssop ! Hock !

Ickick gav him that toock, imitator ! And it was entirely theck latter to blame.

Does he drink because I am sorely there shall be no more Kates and Nells. If you

see him it took place there. It was given meeck, thank the Bench, to assist at

the whole thing byck special chancery licence. As often as I think of that

unbloody housewarmer, Shem Skrivenitch, always cutting my prhose to please his

phrase, bogorror, I declare I get the jawache! Be me punting his reflection he'd

begin his beogrefright in muddyass ribalds. Digteter! Grundtsagar! Swop beef!

You know he's peculiar, that eggschicker, with the smell of old woman off him,

to suck nothing of his switchedupes. M.D. made his ante mortem for him. He was

grey at three, like sygnus the swan, when he made his boo to the public and

barnacled up to the eyes when he repented after seven. The alum that winters on

his top is the stale of the staun that will soar when he stambles till that hag

of the coombe rapes the pad off his lock. He was down with the whooping laugh at

the age of the loss of reason the whopping first time he prediseased me. He's

weird, I tell you, and middayevil down to his vegetable soul. Never mind his

falls feet and his tanbark complexion. That's why he was forbidden tomate and

was warmed off the ricecourse of marrimoney, under the Helpless Corpses

Enactment. I'm not at all surprised the saint kicked him whereby the sum taken

Berkeley showed the reason genrously. Negas, negasti-negertop, negertoe,

negertoby, negrunter! Then he was pusched out of Thingamuddy's school by Miss

Garterd, for itching. Then he caught the europicolas and went into the society

of jewses. With Bro Cahlls and Fran Czeschs and Bruda Pszths and Brat Slavos.

One temp when he foiled to be killed, the freak wanted to put his bilingual head

intentionally through the Ikish Tames and go and join the clericy as a demonican

skyterrier. Throwing dust in the eyes of the Hooley Fermers! He used to be

avowdeed as he ought to be vitandist. For onced I squeaked by twyst I'll squelch

him. Then he went to Cecilia's treat on his solo to pick up Galen. Asbestopoulos

! Inkupot ! He has encaust in the blood. Shim ! I have the outmost contempt for.

Prost bitten! Conshy! Tiberia is waiting on you, arestocrank! Chaka a seagull

ticket at Gattabuia and Gabbiano's! Go o'er the sea, haythen, from me and leave

your libber to TCD. Your puddin is cooked! You're served, cram ye! Fatefully

yaourth . . . Ex. Ex. Ex. Ex.

- But for what, thrice truthful teller, Shaun of grace? weakly we went on to

ask now of the gracious one. Vouchsafe to say. You will now, goodness, won't

you? Why?

- For his root language, if you ask me whys, Shaun replied, as he blessed

himself devotionally like a crawsbomb, making act of oblivion, footinmouther!

(what the thickuns else?) which he picksticked into his lettruce invrention.

Ullhodturdenweirmudgaardgringnirurdrmolnirfenrirlukkilokkibaugimandodrrerinsurtkrinmgernrackinarockar!

Thor's for yo!

- The hundredlettered name again, last word of perfect language. But you could

come near it, we do suppose, strong Shaun 0', we foresupposed. How?

- Peax! Peax! Shaun replied in vealar penultimatum. 'Tis pebils before

Sweeney's as he swigged a slug of Jon Jacobsen from his treestem sucker cane.

Mildbut likesome! I might as well be talking to the four waves till tibbes grey

eves and the rests asleep. Frost! Nope! No one in his seven senses could as I

have before said, only you missed my drift, for it's being incendiary. Every

dimmed letter in it is a copy and not a few of the silbils and wholly words I

can show you in my Kingdom of Heaven. The lowquacity of him ! With his threestar

monothong! Thaw! The last word in stolentelling! And what's more rightdown

lowbrown schisthematic robblemint ! Yes. As he was rising my lather. Like you.

And as I was plucking his goosybone. Like yea. He store the tale of me shur.

Like yup. How's that for Shemese?

- Still in a way, not to flatter you, we fancy you that you are so strikingly

brainy and well letterread in yourshelves as ever were the Shamous Shamonous,

Limited, could use worse of yourself, ingenious Shaun, we still so fancied, if

only you would take your time so and the trouble of so doing it. Upu now !

- Undoubtedly but that is show, Shaun replied, the muttermelk of his blood

donor beginning to work, and while innocent of disseminating the foul emanation,

it would be a fall day I could not, sole, so you can keep your space and by the

power of blurry wards I am loyable to do it (I am convicted of it !) any time

ever I liked (bet ye fippence off me boot allowance!) with the allergrossest

transfusiasm as, you see, while I can soroquise the Siamanish better than most,

it is an openear secret, be it said, how I am extremely ingenuous at the

clerking even with my badily left and, arrah go braz, I'd pinsel it with

immenuensoes as easy as I'd perorate a chickerow of beans for the price of two

maricles and my trifolium librotto, the authordux Book of Lief, would, if given

to daylight, (I hold a most incredible faith about it) far exceed what that

bogus bolshy of a shame, my soamheis brother, Gaoy Fecks, is conversant with in

audible black and prink. Outragedy of poetscalds! Acomedy of letters! I have

them all, tame, deep and harried, in my mine's I. And one of these fine days,

man dear, when the mood is on me, that I may willhap cut my throat with my

tongue tonight but I will be ormuzd moved to take potlood and introvent it

Paatryk just like a work of merit, mark my words and append to my mark twang,

that will open your pucktricker's ops for you, broather brooher, only for, as a

papst and an immature and a nayophight and a spaciaman spaciosum and a hundred

and eleven other things, I would never for anything take so much trouble of such

doing. And why so? Because I am altogether a chap too fly and hairyman for to

infradig the like of that ultravirulence. And by all I hold sacred on earth

clouds and in heaven I swear to you on my piop and oath by the awe of Shaun (and

that's a howl of a name!) that I will commission to the flames any incendiarist

whosoever or ahriman howsoclever who would endeavour to set ever annyma roner

moother of mine on fire. Rock me julie but I will soho!

And, with that crickcrackcruck of his threelungged squool from which grief had

usupped every smile, big hottempered husky fusky krenfy strenfy pugiliser, such

as he was, he virtually broke down on the mooherhead, getting quite jerry over

her, overpowered by himself with the love of the tearsilver that he twined

through her hair for, sure, he was the soft semplgawn slob of the world with a

heart like Montgomery's in his showchest and harvey loads of feeling in him and

as innocent and undesignful as the freshfallen calef. Still, grossly unselfish

in sickself, he dished allarmes away and laughed it off with a wipe at his

pudgies and a gulp apologetic, healing his tare be the smeyle of his oye,

oogling around. Him belly no belong sollow mole pigeon. Ally bully. Fu Li's

gulpa. Mind you, now, that he was in the dumpest of earnest orthough him jawr

war hoo hleepy hor halk urthing hurther. Moe like that only he stopped short in

looking up up upfrom his tide shackled wrists through the ghost of an ocean's,

the wieds of pansiful heathvens of joepeter's gaseytotum as they are telling not

but were and will be, all told, scruting foreback into the fargoneahead to feel

out what age in years tropical, ecclesiastic, civil or sidereal he might find by

the sirious pointstand of Charley's Wain (what betune the spheres sledding along

the lacteal and the mansions of the blest turning on old times) as erewhile had

he craved of thus, the dreamskhwindel necklassoed him, his thumbs fell into his

fists and, lusosing the harmonical balance of his ballbearing extremities, by

the holy kettle, like a flask of lightning over he careened (O the sons of the

fathers!) by the mightyfine weight of his barrel (all that prevented the

happering of who if not the asterisks betwink themselves shall ever?) and, as

the wisest postlude course he could playact, collaspsed in ensemble and rolled

buoyantly backwards in less than a twinkling via Rattigan's corner out of

farther earshot with his highly curious mode of slipashod motion, surefoot,

sorefoot, slickfoot, slackfoot, linkman laizurely, lampman loungey, and by

Killesther's lapes and falls, with corks,staves and treeleaves and more bubbles

to his keelrow a fairish and easy way enough as the town cow cries behind the

times in the direction of Mac Auliffe's, the crucethouse, Open the Door Softly,

down in the valley before he was really uprighted ere in a dip of the downs

(uila!) he spoorlessly disappaled and vanesshed, like a popo down a papa, from

circular circulatio. Ah, mean!

Gaogaogaone! Tapaa!

And the stellas were shinings. And the earthnight strewed aromatose. His pibrook

creppt mong the donkness. A reek was waft on the luftstream. He was ours, all

fragrance. And we were his for a lifetime. O dulcid dreamings languidous!

Taboccoo!

It was sharming! But sharmeng!

And the lamp went out as it couldn't glow on burning, yep, the lmp wnt out for

it couldn't stay alight.

Well, (how dire do we thee hours when thylike fades !) all's dall and youllow

and it is to bedowern that thou art passing hence, mine bruder, able Shaun, with

a twhisking of the robe, ere the morning of light calms our hardest throes?

beyond cods' cradle and porpoise plain, from camal relations undfamiliar faces,

to the inds of Tuskland where the oliphants scrum till the ousts of Amiracles

where the toll stories grow proudest, more is the pity, but for all your deeds

of goodness you were soo ooft and for ever doing, manomano and myriamilia even

to mulimuli, as our humbler classes, whose virtue is humility, can tell, it is

hardly we in the country of the old, Sean Moy, can part you for, oleypoe, you

were the walking saint, you were, tootoo too stayer, the graced of gods and

pittites and the salus of the wake. Countenance whose disparition afflictedly

fond Fuinn feels. Winner of the gamings, primed at the studience, propredicted

from the storybouts, the choice of ages wise! Spickspookspokesman of our

specturesque silentiousness! Musha, beminded of us out there in Cockpit, poor

twelve o'clock scholars, sometime or other anywhen you think the time. Wisha,

becoming back to us way home in Biddyhouse one way or either anywhere we miss

your smile. Palmwine breadfruit sweetmeat milksoup ! Suasusupo ! However ! Our

people here in Samoanesia will not be after forgetting you and the elders luking

and marking the jornies, chalkin up drizzle in drizzle out on the four bare

mats. How you would be thinking in your thoughts how the deepings did it all

begin and how you would be scrimmaging through your scruples to collar a hold of

an imperfection being committled. Sireland calls you. Mery Loye is saling

moonlike. And Slyly mamourneen's ladymaid at Gladshouse Lodge. Turn your coat,

strong character, and tarry among us down the vale, yougander, only once more !

And may the mosse of prosperousness gather you rolling home! May foggy dews

bediamondise your hooprings ! May the fireplug of filiality reinsure your

bunghole! May the barleywind behind glow luck to your bathershins! 'Tis well we

know you were loth to leave us, winding your hobbledehorn, right royal post,

but, aruah sure, pulse of our slumber, dreambookpage, by the grace of Votre

Dame, when the natural morning of your nocturne blankmerges into the national

morning of golden sunup and Don Leary gets his own back from old grog Georges

Quartos as that goodship the Jonnyjoys takes the wind from waterloogged Erin's

king, you will shiff across the Moylendsea and round up in your own escapology

some canonisator's day or other, sack on back, alack! digging snow, (not so?)

like the good man you are, with your picture pockets turned knockside out in the

rake of the rain for fresh remittances and from that till this in any case,

timus tenant, may the tussocks grow quickly under your trampthickets and the

daisies trip lightly over your battercops.


	14. Chapter 14

Jaunty Jaun, as I was shortly before that made aware, next halted to fetch a

breath,the first cothurminous leg of his nightstride being pulled through, and

to loosen (let God's son now be looking down on the poor preambler!) both of his

bruised brogues that were plainly made a good bit before his hosen were, at the

weir by Lazar's Walk (for far and wide, as large as he was lively, was he noted

for his humane treatment of any kind of abused footgear), a matter of maybe nine

score or so barrelhours distance off as truly he merited to do. He was there,

you could planemetrically see, when I took a closer look at him, that was to

say, (gracious helpings, at this rate of growing our cotted child of yestereve

will soon fill space and burst in systems, so speeds the instant!) amply altered

for the brighter, though still the graven image of his squarer self as he was

used to be, perspiring but happy notwithstanding his foot was still asleep on

him, the way he thought, by the holy januarious, he had a bullock's hoof in his

buskin, with his halluxes so splendid, through Ireland untranscended, bigmouthed

poesther, propped up, restant, against a butterblond warden of the peace, one

comestabulish Sigurdsen, (and where a better than such exsearfaceman to rest

from roving the laddyown he bootblacked?) who, buried upright like the Osbornes,

kozydozy, had tumbled slumbersomely on sleep at night duty behind the curing

station, equilebriated amid the embracings of a monopolized bottle.

Now, there were as many as twentynine hedge daughters out of Benent Saint

Berched's national nightschool (for they seemed to remember how it was still a

once-upon-a-four year) learning their antemeridian lesson of life, under its

tree, against its warning, beseated, as they were, upon the brinkspondy,

attracted to the rarerust sight of the first human yellowstone landmark (the

bear, the boer, the king of all boors, sir Humphrey his knave we met on the

moors!) while they paddled away, keeping time magnetically with their eight and

fifty pedalettes, playing foolufool jouay allo misto posto, O so jaonickally,

all barely in their typtap teens, describing a charming dactylogram of nocturnes

though repelled by the snores of the log who looked stuck to the sod as ever and

oft, when liquefied, (vil!) he murmoaned abasourdly in his Dutchener's native,

visibly unmoved, over his treasure trove for the crown: Dotter dead bedstead

mean diggy smuggy flasky!

Jaun (after he had in the first place doffed a hat with a reinforced crown and

bowed to all the others in that chorus of praise of goodwill girls on their best

beehiviour who all they were girls all rushing sowarmly for the post as buzzy as

sie could bie to read his kisshands, kittering all about, rushing and making a

tremendous girlsfuss over him pellmale, their jeune premier and his rosyposy

smile, mussing his frizzy hair and the golliwog curls of him, all, but that one;

Finfria's fairest, done in loveletters like a trayful of cloudberry tartlets

(ain't they fine, mighty, mighty fine and honoured?) and smilingly smelling,

pair and pair about, broad by bread and slender to slimmer, the nice perfumios

that came cunvy peeling off him (nice!) which was angelic simply, savouring of

wild thyme and parsley jumbled with breadcrumbs (O nice!) and feeling his full

fat pouch for him so tactily and jingaling his jellybags for, though he looked a

young chapplie of sixtine, they could frole by his manhood that he was just the

killingest ladykiller all by kindness, now you, Jaun, asking kindlily (hillo,

missies!) after their howareyous at all with those of their dollybegs (and

where's Agatha's lamb? and how are Bernadetta's columbillas? and Juliennaw's

tubberbunnies? and Eulalina's tuggerfunnies?) he next went on (finefeelingfit!)

to drop a few stray remarks anent their personal appearances and the contrary

tastes displayed in their tight kittycasques and their smart frickyfrockies,

asking coy one after sloy one had she read Irish legginds and gently reproving

one that the ham of her hom could be seen below her hem and whispering another

aside, as lavariant, that the hook of her hum was open a bittock at her back to

have a sideeye to that, hom, (and all of course just to fill up a form out of

pure human kindness and in a sprite of fun) for Jaun, by the way, was by the way

of becoming (I think, I hope he was) the most purely human being that ever was

called man, loving all up and down the whole creation from Sampson's tyke to

Jones's sprat and from the King of all Wrenns down to infuseries) Jaun, after

those few prelimbs made out through his eroscope the apparition of his fond

sister Izzy for he knowed his love by her waves of splabashing and she showed

him proof by her way of blabushing nor could he forget her so tarnelly easy as

all that since he was brotherbesides her benedict godfather and heaven knows he

thought the world and his life of her sweet heart could buy, (brao!) poor, good,

true, Jaun!

- Sister dearest, Jaun delivered himself with express cordiality, marked by

clearance of diction and general delivery, as he began to take leave of his

scolastica at once so as to gain time with deep affection, we honestly believe

you sorely will miss us the moment we exit yet we feel as a martyr to the

dischurch of all duty that it is about time, by Great Harry, we would shove off

to stray on our long last journey and not be the load on ye. This is the gross

proceeds of your teachings in which we were raised, you, sis, that used to write

to us the exceeding nice letters for presentation and would be telling us anun

(full well do we wont to recall to mind) thy oldworld tales of homespinning and

derringdo and dieobscure and daddyho, these tales which reliterately whisked off

our heart so narrated by thou, gesweest, to perfection, our pet pupil of the

whole rhythmetic class and the mainsay of our erigenal house,the time we

younkers twain were fairly tossing ourselves (O Phoebus! O Pollux!) in bed,

having been laid up with Castor's oil on the Parrish's syrup (the night we will

remember) for to share our hard suite of affections with thee.

I rise, O fair assemblage! Andcommincio. Now then, after this introit of

exordium, my galaxy girls, quiproquo of directions to henservants I was asking

his advice on the strict T.T. from Father Mike, P.P., my orational dominican and

confessor doctor, C.C.D.D. (buy the birds, he was saying as he yerked me under

the ribs sermon in an offrand way and confidence petween peas like ourselves in

soandso many nuncupiscent words about how he had been confarreating teat-a-teat

with two viragos intactas about what an awful life he led, poorish priced,

uttering mass for a coppall of geldings and what a lawful day it was, there and

then, for a consommation with an effusion and how, by all the manny larries ate

pignatties, how, hell in tunnels, he'd marry me any old buckling time as flying

quick as he'd look at me) and I am giving youth now again in words of style

byaway of offertory hisand mikeadvice, an it place the person, as ere he retook

him to his cure, those verbs he said to me. From above. The most eminent bishop

titular of Dubloonik to all his purtybusses in Dellabelliney.

Comeallyedimseldamsels, siddle down and lissle all! Follow me close! Keep me in

view! Understeady me saries! Which is to all practising massoeurses from a

preaching freer and be a gentleman without a duster before a parlourmade without

a spitch. Now. During our brief apsence from this furtive feugtig season adhere

to as many as probable of the ten commandments. touching purgations and

indulgences and in the long run they will prove for your better guidance along

your path of right of way. Where the lisieuse are we and what's the first sing

to be sung? Is it rubrics, mandarimus, pasqualines, or verdidads is in it, or

the bruiselivid indecores of estreme voyoulence and, for the lover of lithurgy,

bekant or besant, where's the fate's to be wished for? Several sindays after

whatsintime. I'll sack that sick server the minute I bless him. That's the mokst

I can do for his grapce. Economy of movement, axe why said. I've a hopesome's

choice if I chouse of all the sinkts in the colander. From the com mon for

ignitious Purpalume to the proper of Francisco Ultramare, last of scorchers,

third of snows, in terrorgammons howdydos. Here she's, is a bell, that's wares

in heaven, virginwhite, Undetrigesima, vikissy manonna. Doremon's! The same or

similar to be kindly observed within the affianced dietcess of Gay O'Toole and

Gloamy Gwenn du Lake (Danish spoken!) from Manducare Monday up till farrier's

siesta in china dominos. Words taken in triumph, my sweet assistance, from the

sufferant pen of our jocosus inkerman militant of the reed behind the ear.

Never miss your lostsomewhere mass for the couple in Myles you butrose to

brideworship. Never hate mere pork which is bad for your knife of a good friday.

Never let a hog of the howth trample underfoot your linen of Killiney. Never

play lady's game for the Lord's stake. Never lose your heart away till you win

his diamond back. Make a strong point of never kicking up your rumpus over the

scroll end of sofas in the Dar Bey Coll Cafeteria by tootling risky apropos

songs at commercial travellers' smokers for their Columbian nights

entertainments the like of White limbs they never stop teasing or Minxy was a

Manxmaid when Murry wor a Man. And, by the bun, is it you goes bisbuiting His

Esaus and Cos and then throws them bag in the box? Why the tin's nearly empty.

First thou shalt not smile. Twice thou shalt not love. Lust, thou shalt not

commix idolatry. Hip confiners help compunction. Never park your brief stays in

the men's convenience. Never clean your buttoncups with your dirty pair of

sassers. Never ask his first person where's your quickest cut to our last place.

Never let the promising hand usemake free of your oncemaid sacral. The soft side

of the axe! A coil of cord, a colleen coy, a blush on a bush turned first man's

laughter into wailful moither. O foolish cuppled! Ah, dice's error! Never dip in

the ern while you've browsers on your suite. Never slip the silver key through

your gate of golden age. Collide with man, collude with money. Ere you sail

foreget my prize. Where you truss be circumspicious and look before you leak,

dears. Never christen medlard apples till a swithin is in sight. Wet your

thistle where a weed is and you'll rue it,despyneedis. Especially beware please

of being at a party to any demoralizing home life. That saps a chap. Keep cool

faith in the firm, have warm hoep in the house and begin frem athome to be chary

of charity. Where it is nobler in the main to supper than the boys and errors of

outrager's virtue. Give back those stolen kisses; restaure those allcotten

glooves. Recollect the yella perals that all too often beset green gerils,

Rhidarhoda and Daradora, once they gethobbyhorsical, playing breeches parts for

Bessy Sudlow in fleshcoloured pantos instead of earthing down in the coalhole

trying to boil the big gun's dinner. Leg-before-Wicked lags-behindWall where

here Mr Whicker whacked a great fall. Femorafamilla feeled it a candleliked but

Hayes, Conyngham and Erobinson sware it's an egg. Forglim mick aye! Stay,

forestand and tillgive it! Remember the biter's bitters I shed the vigil I

buried our Harlotte Quai from poor Mrs Mangain's of Britain Court on the feast

of Marie Maudlin. Ah, who would wipe her weeper dry and lead her to the halter?

Sold in her heyday, laid in the straw, bought for one puny petunia. Moral: if

you can't point a lily get to henna out of here! Put your swell foot foremost on

foulardy pneumonia shertwaists, irriconcilible with true fiminin risirvition and

ribbons of lace, limenick's disgrace. Sure, what is it on the whole only holes

tied together,the merest and transparent washingtones to make Languid Lola's

lingery longer? Scenta Clauthes stiffstuffs your hose and heartsies full of

temptiness. Vanity flee and Verity fear! Diobell! Whalebones and buskbutts may

hurt you (thwackaway thwuck!) but never lay bare your breast secret (dickette's

place!) to joy a Jonas in the Dolphin's Barncar with your meetual fan, Doveyed

Covetfilles, comepulsing paynattention spasms between the averthisment for

Ulikah's wine and a pair of pulldoors of the old cupiosity shape. There you'll

fix your eyes darkled on the autocart of the bringfast cable but here till youre

martimorphysed please sit still face to face. For if the shorth of your skorth

falls down to his knees pray how wrong will he look till he rises? Not before

Gravesend is commuted. But now reappears Autist Algy, the pulcherman and

would-do performer, oleas Mr Smuth, stated by the vice crusaders to be well

known to all the dallytaunties in and near the ciudad of Buellas Arias, taking

you to the playguehouse to see the Smirching of Venus and asking with whispered

offers in a very low bearded voice, with a nice little tiny manner and in a very

nice little tony way, won't you be an artist's moral and pose in your nudies as

a local esthetic before voluble old masters, introducing you, left to right the

party comprises, to hogarths like Bottisilly and Titteretto and Vergognese and

Coraggio with their extrahand Mazzaccio, plus the usual bilker's dozen of

dowdycameramen. And the volses of lewd Buylan, for innocence! And the

phyllisophies of Bussup Bulkeley. O, the frecklessness of the giddies

nouveautays ! There's many's the icepolled globetopper is haunted by the hottest

spot under his equator like Ramrod, the meaty hunter, always jaeger for a

thrust. The back beautiful, the undraped divine! And Suzy's Moedl's with their

Blue Danuboyes! All blah! Viper's vapid vilest! Put off the old man at the very

font and get right on with the nutty sparker round the back. Slip your oval out

of touch and let the paravis be your goal. Up leather, Prunella, convert your

try ! Stick wicks in your earshells when you hear the prompter's voice. Look on

a boa in his beauty and you'll never more wear your strawberry leaves. Rely on

the relic. What bondman ever you bind on earth I'll be bound 'twas combined in

hemel. Keep airly hores and the worm is yores. Dress the pussy for her nighty

and follow her piggytails up their way to Winkyland. See little poupeep she's

firsht ashleep. After having sat your poetries and you know what happens when

chine throws over jupan. Go to doss with the poulterer, you understand, and

shake up with the milchmand. The Sully van vultures are on the prowl. And the

hailies fingringmaries. Tobaccos tabu and toboggan's a back seat. Secret

satieties and onanymous letters make the great unwatched as bad as their

betters. Don't on any account acquire a paunchon for that alltoocommon fagbutt

habit of frequenting and chumming together with the braces of couples in Mr

Tunnelly's hallways (smash it) wriggling with lowcusses and cockchafers and

vamps and rodants, with the end to commit acts of interstipital indecency as

between twineties and tapegarters. fingerpats on fondlepets, under the couvrefeu

act. It's the thin end; wedge your steps! Your high powered hefty hoyden thinks

nothing of ramping through a whole suite of smokeless husbands. Three minutes

I'm counting you. Woooooon. No triching now! Give me that when I tell you!

Ragazza ladra.! And is that any place to be smuggling his madam's apples up?

Deceitful jade. Gee wedge! Begor, I like the way they're half cooked. Hold,

flay, grill, fire that laney feeling for kosenkissing disgenically within the

proscribed limits like Population Peg on a hint or twim clandestinely does be

doing to Temptation Tom, atkings questions in barely and snakking svarewords

like a nursemagd. While there's men-a'war on the say there'll be loves-o'women

on the do. Love through the usual channels, cisternbrothelly, when properly

disinfected and taken neat in the generable way upon retiring to roost in the

company of a husband-in-law or other respectable relative of an apposite sex,

not love that leads by the nose as I foresmellt but canalised love, you

understand, does a felon good, suspiciously if he has a slugger's liver but I

cannot belabour the point too ardently (and after the lessions of experience I

speak from inspiration) that fetid spirits is the thief of prurities, so none of

your twenty rod cherrywhisks, me daughter! At the Cat and Coney or the Spotted

Dog. And at 2bis Lot's Road. When parties get tight for each other they lose all

respect together. By the stench of her fizzle and the glib of her gab know the

drunken draggletail Dublin drab. You'll pay for each bally sorraday night every

billing sumday morning. When the night is in May and the moon shines might. We

won't meeth in Navan till you try to give the Kellsfrieclub the goby. Hill or

hollow, Hull or Hague ! And beware how you dare of wet cocktails in Kildare or

the same may see your wedding driving home from your wake. Mades of ashens when

you flirt spoil the lad but spare his shirt! Lay your lilylike long his shoulder

but buck back if he buts bolder and just hep your homely hop and heed no horning

but if you've got some brainy notion to raise cancan and rouse commotion I'll be

apt to flail that tail for you till it's borning. Let the love ladleliked at the

eye girde your gastricks in the gym. Nor must you omit to screw the lid firmly

on that jazz jiggery and kick starts. Bumping races on the flat and point to

point over obstacles. Ridewheeling that acclivisciously up windy Rutland Rise

and insighting rebellious northers before the saunter of the city of Dunlob.

Then breretonbiking on the free with your airs of go-be-dee and your heels upon

the handlebars. Berrboel brazenness! No, before your corselage rib is

decartilaged, that is to mean if you have visceral ptossis, my point is, making

allowances for the fads of your weak abdominal wall and your liver asprewl,

vinvin, vinvin, or should you feel, in shorts, as though you needed healthy

physicking exorcise to flush your kidneys, you understand, and move that

twelffinger bowel and threadworm inhibitating it, lassy, and perspire freely,

lict your lector in the lobby and why out you go by the ostiary on to the dirt

track and skip ! Be a sportive. Deal with Nature the great greengrocer and pay

regularly the monthlies. Your Punt's Perfume's only in the hatpinny shop beside

the reek of the rawny. It's more important than air - I mean than eats - air

(Oop, I never open momouth but I pack mefood in it) and promotes that natural

emotion. Stamp out bad eggs. Why so many puddings prove disappointing, as

Dietician says, in Creature Comforts Causeries, and why so much soup is so muck

slop. If we could fatten on the elizabeetons we wouldn't have teeth like the

hippopotamians. However. Likewise if I were in your envelope shirt I'd keep my

weathereye well cocked open for your furnished lodgers paying for their feed on

tally with company and piano tunes. Only stuprifying yourself! The too friendly

friend sort, Mazourikawitch or some other sukinsin of a vitch, who he's kommen

from olt Pannonia on this porpoise whom sue stooderin about the maul and femurl

artickles and who mix himself so at home mid the musik and spanks the ivory that

lovely for this your Mistro Melosiosus MacShine MacShane may soon prove your

undoing and bane through the succeeding years of rain should you, whilst Jaun is

from home, get used to basking in his loverslowlap, inordinately clad,

moustacheteasing, when closehended together behind locked doors, kissing

steadily, (malbongusta, it's not the thing you know!) with the calfloving

selfseeker, under the influence of woman, inching up to you, disarranging your

modesties and fumblingwith his forte paws in your bodice after your billy doos

twy as a first go off (take care, would you stray and split on me!) and going on

doing his idiot every time you gave him his chance to get thick and play

pigglywiggly, making much of you, bilgetalking like a ditherer, gougouzoug,

about your glad neck and the round globe and the white milk and the red

raspberries (O horrifier !) and prying down furthermore to chance his lucky arm

with his pregnant questions up to our past lives. What has that caught to sing

with him? The next fling you'll be squitting on the Tubber Nakel, pouring

pitchers to the well for old Gloatsdane's glorification and the postequities of

the Black Watch, peeping private from the Bush and Rangers. And our local

busybody, talker-go-bragk. Worse again! Off of that praying fan on to them

priars ! It would be a whorable state of affairs altogether for the

redcolumnists of presswritten epics, Peter Paragraph and Paulus Puff, (I'm

keepsoaking them to cover my concerts) to get ahold of for their balloons and

shoot you private by surprise, considering the marriage slump that's on this oil

age and pulexes three shillings a pint and wives at six and seven when domestic

calamities belame par and newlaids bellow mar for the twenty twotoosent time

thwealthy took thousands in the slack march of civilisation were you, becoming

guilty of unleckylike intoxication to have and to hold, to pig and to pay direct

connection, qua intervener,with a prominent married member of the vicereeking

squad and,in consequence of the thereinunder subpenas,be flummoxed to the second

degree by becoming a detestificated companykeeper on the dammymonde of

Lucalamplight. Anything but that, for the fear and love of gold! Once and for

all, I'll have no college swankies (you see, I am well voiced in love's arsenal

and all its overtures from collion boys to colleen bawns so I have every reason

to know that rogues' gallery of nightbirds and bitchfanciers, lucky duffs and

light lindsays, haughty hamiltons and gay gordons, dosed, doctored and

otherwise, messing around skirts and what their fickling intentions look like,

you make up your mind to that) trespassing on your danger zone in the dancer

years. If ever I catch you at it, mind, it's you that will cocottch it! I'll

tackle you to feel if you have a few devils in you. Holy gun, I'll give it to

you, hot, high and heavy before you can say sedro! Or may the maledictions of

Lousyfear fall like nettlerash on the white friar's father that converted from

moonshine the fostermother of the first nancyfree that ran off after the

trumpadour that mangled Moore's melodies and so upturned the tubshead of the

stardaft journalwriter to inspire the prime finisher to fellhim the firtree out

of which Cooper Funnymore planed the flat of the beerbarrel on which my

grandydad's lustiest sat his seat of unwisdom with my tante's petted sister for

the cause of his joy! Amene.

Poof! There's puff for ye, begor, and planxty of it, all abound me breadth! Glor

galore and glory be! As broad as its lung and as long as a line! The valiantine

vaux of Venerable Val Vousdem. If my jaws must brass away like the due drops on

my lay. And the topnoted delivery you'd expected be me invoice! Theo Dunnohoo's

warning from Daddy O'Dowd. Whoo? What I'm wondering to myselfwhose for there's a

strong tendency, to put it mildly,by making me the medium. I feel spirts of

itchery outching out from all over me and only for the sludgehummer's force in

my hand to hold them the darkens alone knows what'll who'll be saying of next.

However. Now, before my upperotic rogister, something nice. Now? Dear Sister, in

perfect leave again I say take a brokerly advice and keep it to yourself that

we, Jaun, first of our name here now make all receptacles of,free of price.

Easy, my dear, if they tingle you either say nothing or nod. No cheekacheek with

chipperchapper, you and your last mashboy and the padre in the pulpbox

enumerating you his nostrums. Be vacillant over those vigilant who would leave

you to belave black on white. Close in for psychical hijiniks as well but fight

shy of mugpunters. I'd burn the books that grieve you and light an allassundrian

bom pyre that would suffragate Tome Plyfire or Zolfanerole. Perousse instate

your Weekly Standerd, our verile organ that is ethelred by all pressdom. Apply

your five wits to the four verilatest. The Arsdiken's An Traitey on Miracula or

Viewed to Death by a Priest Hunter is still first in the field despite the

castle bar, William Archer's a rompan good cathalogue and he'll give you a riser

on the route to our nazional labronry. Skim over Through Hell with the Papes

(mostly boys) by the divine comic Denti Alligator (exsponging your index) and

find a quip in a quire arisus aream from bastardtitle to fatherjohnson. Swear

aloud by pious fiction the like of Lentil Lore by Carnival Cullen or that Percy

Wynns of our S. J. Finn's or Pease in Plenty by the Curer of Wars, licensed and

censered by our most picturesque prelates, Their Graces of Linzen and Petitbois,

bishops of Hibernites, licet ut lebanus, for expansion on the promises, the two

best sells on the market this luckiest year, set up by Gill the father, put out

by Gill the son and circulating disimally at Gillydehooly's Cost. Strike up a

nodding acquaintance for our doctrine with the works of old Mrs Trot, senior,

and Manoel Canter, junior, and Loper de Figas, nates maximum. I used to follow

Mary Liddlelambe's flitsy tales, espicially with the scentaminted sauce. Sifted

science will do your arts good. Egg Laid by Former Cock and With Flageolettes in

Send Fanciesland. Chiefly girls. Trip over sacramental tea into the long lives

of our saints and saucerdotes, with vignettes, cut short into instructual

primers by those in authority for the bittermint of your soughts. Forfet not the

palsied. Light a match for poor old Contrabally and send some balmoil for the

schizmatics. A hemd in need is aye a friendly deed. Remember, maid, thou dust

art powder but Cinderella thou must return (what are you robbing her sleeve for,

Ruby? And pull in your tongue, Polly!). Cog that out of your teen times,

everyone. The lad who brooks no breaches lifts the lass that toffs a tailor. How

dare ye be laughing out of your mouthshine at the lack of that? Keep cool your

fresh chastity which is far better far. Sooner than part with that vestalite

emerald of the first importance, descended to me by far from our family, which

you treasure up so closely where extremes meet, nay, mozzed lesmended, rather

let the whole ekumene universe belong to merry Hal and do whatever his Mary well

likes. When the gong goes for hornets-two-nest marriage step into your harness

and strip off that nullity suit. Faminy, hold back! For the race is to the

rashest of, the romping, jomping rushes of. Haul Seton's down, black, green and

grey, and hoist Mikealy's whey and sawdust. What's overdressed if underclothed?

Poposht forstake me knot where there's white lets ope. Whisht! Blesht she that

walked with good Jook Humprey for he made her happytight. Go! You can down all

the dripping you can dumple to, and buffkid scouse too ad libidinum, in these

lassitudes if you've parents and things to look after. That was what stuck to

the Comtesse Cantilene while she was sticking out Mavis Toffeelips to feed her

soprannated huspals, and it is henceforth associated with her names. La

Dreeping! Die Droopink! The inimitable in puresuet of the inevitable! There's

nothing to touch it, we are taucht, unless she'd care for a mouthpull of white

pudding for the wish is on her rose marine and the lunchlight in her eye, so

when you pet the rollingpin write my name on the pie. Guard that gem, Sissy,

rich and rare, ses he. In this cold old worold who'll feel it? Hum! The jewel

you're all so cracked about there's flitty few of them gets it for there's

nothing now but the sable stoles and a runabout to match it. Sing him a ring.

Touch me low. And I'll lech ye so, my soandso. Show and show. Show on show. She.

Shoe. Shone.

Divulge, sjuddenly jouted out hardworking Jaun, kicking the console to his

double and braying aloud like Brahaam's ass, and, as his voixehumanar swelled to

great, clenching his manlies, so highly strong was he, man, and gradually quite

warming to her (there must have been a power of kinantics in that buel of gruel

he gobed at bedgo) divorce into me and say the curname in undress (if you get

into trouble with a party you are not likely to forget his appearance either) of

any lapwhelp or sleevemongrel who talks to you upon the road where he tuck you

to be a roller, O, (the goattanned saxopeeler upshotdown chigs peel of him!) and

volunteers to trifle with your roundlings for profferred glass and dough, the

marrying hand that his leisure repents of, without taking out his proper

password from the eligible ministriss for affairs with the black fremdling, that

enemy of our country, in a cleanlooking light and I don't care a tongser's

tammany hang who the mucky is nor twoo hoots in the corner nor three shouts on a

hill (were he even a constantineal namesuch of my very own, Attaboy Knowling,

and like enoch to my townmajor ancestors, the two that are taking out their

divorces in the Spooksbury courts circuits, Rere Uncle Remus, the Baas of

Eboracum and Old Father Ulissabon Knickerbocker, the lanky sire of

Wolverhampton, about their bristelings), but as true as there's a soke for sakes

in Twoways Peterborough and sure as home we come to newsky prospect from west

the wave on schedule time (if I came any quicker I'll be right back before I

left) from the land of breach of promise with Brendan's mantle whitening the

Kerribrasilian sea and March's pebbles spinning from beneath our footslips to

carry fire and sword, rest insured that as we value the very name in sister that

as soon as we do possibly it will be a poor lookout for that insister. He's a

markt man from that hour. And why do we say that, you may query me? Quary?

Guess! Call'st thou? Think and think and think, I urge on you. Muffed! The wrong

porridge. You are an ignoratis! Because then probably we'll dumb well soon show

him what the Shaun way is like how we'll go a long way towards breaking his

outsider's face for him for making up to you with his bringthee balm of Gaylad

and his singthee songs of Arupee, chancetrying my ward's head into sanctuary

before feeling with his two dimensions for your nuptial dito. Ohibow, if I was

Blonderboss I'd gooandfrighthisdualman! Now, we'll tell you what we'll do to be

sicker instead of compensation. We'll he'll burst our his mouth like Leary to

the Leinsterface and reduce he'll we'll ournhisn liniments to a poolp. Open the

door softly, somebody wants you, dear! You'll hear him calling you, bump, like a

blizz, in the muezzin of the turkest night. Come on now, pillarbox! I'll stiffen

your scribeall, broken reed! That'll be it, grand operoar style, even should I,

with my sleuts of hogpew and cheekas, have to coomb the brash of the libs round

Close Saint Patrice to lay my louseboob on his behaitch like solitar. We are all

eyes. I have his quoram of images all on my retinue, Mohomadhawn Mike. Brassup!

Moreover after that,bad manners to me,if I don't think strongly about giving the

brotherkeeper into custody to the first police bubby cunstabless of Dora's

Diehards in the field I might chance to follopon. Or for that matter, for your

information, if I get the wind up what do you bet in the buckets of my wrath I

mightn't even take it into my progromme, as sweet course, to do a rash act and

pitch in and swing for your perfect stranger in the meadow of heppiness and then

wipe the street up with the clonmellian, pending my bringing proceedings verses

the joyboy before a bunch of magistrafes and twelve good and gleeful men? Filius

nullius per fas et nefas. It should prove more or less of an event and show the

widest federal in my cup. He'll have pansements then for his pensamientos,

howling for peace. Pretty knocks, I promise him with plenty burkes for his

shins. Dumnlimn wimn humn. In which case I'll not be complete in fighting lust

until I contrive to half kill your Charley you're my darling for you and send

him to Home Surgeon Hume, the algebrist, before his appointed time, particularly

should he turn out to be a man in brown about town, Rollo the Gunger, son of a

wants a flurewaltzer to Arnolff's, picking up ideas, of well over or about

fiftysix or so, pithecoid proportions, with perhops five foot eight, the usual X

Y Z type, R.C. Toc H, nothing but claret, not in the studbook by a long stortch,

with a toothbrush moustache and jawcrockeries, alias grinner through collar, and

of course no beard, meat and colmans suit, with tar's baggy slacks, obviously

too roomy for him and springside boots, washing tie, Father Mathew's bridge pin,

sipping some Wheatley's at Rhoss's on a barstool, with some pubpal of the Olaf

Stout kidney, always trying to poorchase movables by hebdomedaries for to putt

in a new house to loot, cigarette in his holder, with a good job and pension in

Buinness's, what about our trip to Normandy style conversation, with an

occasional they say that filmacoulored featured at the Mothrapurl skrene about

Michan and his lost angeleens is corkyshows do morvaloos, blueygreen eyes a bit

scummy developing a series of angry boils with certain references to the Deity,

seeking relief in alcohol and so on, general omnibus character with a dash of

railwaybrain, stale cough and an occasional twinge of claudication, having his

favourite fecundclass family of upwards of a decade, both harefoot and

loadenbrogued, to boot and buy off, Imean.

So let it be a knuckle or an elbow, I hereby admonish you! It may all be topping

fun but it's tip and run and touch and flow for every whack when Marie stopes

Phil fluther's game to go. Arms arome, side aside, face into the wall. To the

tumble of the toss tot the trouble of the swaddled, O. And lest there be no

misconception, Miss Forstowelsy, over who to fasten the plightforlifer on

(threehundred and thirty three to one on Rue the Day!) when the nice little

smellar squalls in his crydle what the dirty old bigger'll be squealing through

his coughin you better keep in the gunbarrel straight around vokseburst as I

recommence you to (you gypseyeyed baggage, do you hear what I'm praying?) or,

Gash, without butthering my head to assortail whose stroke forced or which

struck backly, I'll be all over you myselx horizontally, as the straphanger

said, for knocking me with my name and yourself and your babybag down at such a

greet sacrifice with a rap of the gavel to a third price cowhandler as cheap as

the niggerd's dirt (for sale!) or I'll smack your fruitflavoured jujube lips

well for you,so I will well for you,if you don't keep a civil tongue in your

pigeonhouse. The pleasures of love lasts but a fleeting but the pledges of life

outlusts a lieftime. I'll have it in for you. I'll teach you bed minners, tip

for tap, to be playing your oddaugghter tangotricks with micky dazzlers if I

find corsehairs on your river-frock and the squirmside of your burberry

lupitally covered with chiffchaff and shavings. Up Rosemiry Lean and Potanasty

Rod you wos, wos you? I overstand you, you understand. Asking Annybettyelsas to

carry your parcels and you dreaming of net glory. You'll ging naemaer wi'Wolf

the Ganger. Cutting chapel, were you? and had dates with slickers in particular

hotels, had we? Lonely went to play your mother, isod? You was wiffriends? Hay,

dot's a doll yarn! Mark mean then! I'll homeseek you, Luperca as sure as there's

a palatine in Limerick and in striped conference here's how. Nerbu de Bios! If

you twos goes to walk upon the railway, Gard, and I'll goad to beat behind the

bush! See to it! Snip! It's up to you. I'll be hatsnatching harrier to hiding

huries hinder hedge. Snap ! I'll tear up your limpshades and lock all your

trotters in the closet, I will, and cut your silkskin into garters. You'll give

up your ask unbrodhel ways when I make you reely smart. So skelp your budd and

kiss the hurt! I'll have plenary sadisfaction, plays the bishop, for your

partial's indulgences if your my rodeo gell. Fair man and foul suggestion.

There's a lot of lecit pleasure coming bangslanging your way, Miss Pinpernelly

satin. For your own good, you understand, for the man who lifts his pud to a

woman is saving the way for kindness. You'll rebmemer your mottob Aveh Tiger

Roma mikely smarter the nickst time. For I'll just draw my prancer and give you

one splitpuck in the crupper, you understand, that will bring the poppy blush of

shame to your peony hindmost till you yelp papapardon and radden your

rhodatantarums to the beat of calorrubordolor, I am, I do and I suffer, (do you

hear me now, lickspoon, and stop looking at your bussycat bow in the slate?)

that you won't obliterate for the bulkier part of a running year, failing to

give a good account of yourself, if you think I'm so tan cupid as all that.

Lights out now (bouf!), tight and sleep on it. And that's how I'll bottle your

greedypuss beautibus for ye, me bullin heifer, for 'tis I that have the peer of

arrams that carry a wallop. Between them.

Unbeknownst to you would ire turn o'er see, a nuncio would I return here. How

(from the sublime to the ridiculous) times out of oft, my future, shall we think

with deepest of love and recollection by rintrospection of thee but me far away

on the pillow, breathing foundly o'er my names all through the empties, whilst

moidhered by the rattle of the doppeldoorknockers. Our homerole poet to

Ostelinda, Fred Wetherly, puts it somewhys better. You're sitting on me style,

maybe, whereoft I helped your ore. Littlegame rumilie from Liffalidebankum,

(Toobliqueme!) but a big corner fill you do in this unadulterated seat of our

affections. Aerwenger's my breed so may we uncreepingly multipede like the sands

on Amberhann! Sevenheavens, O heaven! Iy waount yiou! yore ways to melittleme

were wonderful so Ickam purseproud in sending uym loveliest pansiful thoughts

touching me dash in-you through wee dots Hyphen, the so pretty arched godkin of

beddingnights. If I've proved to your sallysfashion how I'm a man of Armor let

me so, let me sue, let me see your isabellis. How I shall, should I survive, as,

please the uniter of U.M.I. hearts, I am living in hopes to do, replacing mig

wandering handsup in yawers so yeager for mitch, positively cover the two pure

chicks of your comely plumpchake with zuccherikissings, hong, kong, and so gong,

that I'd scare the bats out of the ivfry one of those puggy mornings, honestly,

by my rantandog and daddyoak I will, become come coming when, upon the mingling

of our meeting waters, wish to wisher, like massive mountains to part no more,

you will there and then, in those happy moments of ouryour soft accord, rainkiss

on me back, for full marks with shouldered arms, and in that united I.R.U.

stade, when I come (touf! touf!) wildflier's fox into my own greengeese again,

swap sweetened smugs, six of one for half a dozen of the other, till they'll bet

we're the cuckoo derby when cherries next come back to Ealing as come they must,

as they musted in their past, as they must for my pressing season, as

hereinafter must they chirrywill immediately suant on my safe return to

ignorance and bliss in my horseless Coppal Poor, through suirland and

noreland,kings country and queens, with my ropes of pearls for gamey girls the

way ye'll hardly. Knowme.

Slim ye, come slum with me and rally rats' roundup! 'Tis post purification we

will, sales of work and social service, missus, completing our Abelite union by

the adoptation of fosterlings. Embark for Euphonia! Up Murphy, Henson and

O'Dwyer, the Warchester Warders! I'll put in a shirt time if you'll get through

your shift and between us in our shared slaves, brace to brassiere and shouter

to shunter, we'll pull off our working programme. Come into the garden guild and

be free of the gape athome! We'll circumcivicise all Dublin country. Let us, the

real Us, all ignite in our prepurgatory grade as apos cals and be instrumental

to utensilise, help our Jakeline sisters clean out the hogshole and generally

ginger things up. Meliorism in massquantities, raffling receipts and sharing

sweepstakes till navel, spokes and felloes hum like hymn. Burn only what's

Irish, accepting their coals. You will soothe the cokeblack bile that's Anglia's

and touch Armourican's iron core. Write me your essayes, my vocational scholars,

but corsorily, dipping your nose in it, for Henrietta's sake,on mortinatality in

the life of jewries and the sludge of King Haarington's at its height, running

boulevards over the whole of it. I'd write it all by mownself if I only had here

of my jolly young watermen. Bear in mind, by Michael, all the provincial's

bananas peels and elacock eggs making drawadust jubilee along Henry, Moore, Earl

and Talbot Streets. Luke at all the memmer manning he's dung for the pray of

birds, our priest-mayor-king-merchant, strewing the Castleknock Road and drawing

manure upon it till the first glimpse of Wales and from Ballses Breach Harshoe

up to Dumping's Comer with the Mirist fathers' brothers eleven versus White

Friars out on a rogation stag party. Compare them caponchin trowlers with the

Bridge of Belches in Fairview, noreast Dublin's favourite souwest wateringplatz

and ump as you lump it. What do you mean by Jno Citizen and how do you think of

Jas Pagan? Compost liffe in Dufblin by Pierce Egan with the baugh in Baughkley

of Fino Ralli. Explain why there is such a number of orders of religion in Asea!

Why such an order number in preference to any other number? Why any number in

any order at all? Now? Where is the greenest island off the black coats of

Spaign? Overset into universal: I am perdrix and upon my pet ridge. Oralmus!

Way, O way for the autointaxication of our town of the Fords in a huddle!

Hailfellow some wellmet boneshaker or, to ascertain the facts for herself, run

up your showeryweather once and trust and take the Drumgondola tram and, wearing

the midlimb and vestee endorsed by the hierarchy fitted with ecclastics, bending

your steps, pick a trail and stand on, say, Aston's, I advise you strongly,

along quaith a copy of the Seeds and Weeds Act when you have procured one for

your self and take a good longing gaze into any nearby shopswindow you may

select at suppose, let us say, the hoyth of number eleven, Kane or Keogh's, and

in the course of about thirtytwo minutes' time proceed to turn aroundabout on

your heehills towards the previous causeway and I shall be very cruelly mistaken

indeed if you will not be jushed astunshed to see how you will be meanwhile durn

weel topcoated with kakes of slush occasioned by the mush jam of the cross and

blackwalls traffic in transit. See Capels and then fly. Show me that complaint

book here. Where's Cowtends Kateclean, the woman with the muckrake? When will

the W.D. face of our sow muckloved d'lin, the Troia of towns and Carmen of

cities, crawling with mendiants in perforated clothing, get its wellbelavered

white like l'pool and m'chester? When's that grandnational goldcapped dupsydurby

houspill coming with its vomitives for our mothers-in-load and stretchers for

their devitalised males? I am all of me for freedom of speed but who'll

disasperaguss Pope's Avegnue or who'll uproose the Opian Way? Who'll brighton

Brayhowth and bait the Bull Bailey and never despair of Lorcansby? The rampant

royal commissioners ! 'Tis an ill weed blows no poppy good. And this labour's

worthy of my higher. Oil for meed and toil for feed and a walk with the band for

Job Loos. If I hope not charity what profiteers me? Nothing! My tippers of flags

are knobs of hardshape for it isagrim tale, keeping the father of curls from the

sport of oak. Do you know what, liddle giddles? One of those days I am advised

by the smiling voteseeker who's now snoring elued to positively strike off

hiking for good and all as I bldy well bdly ought until such temse as some mood

is made under privy-sealed orders to get me an increase of automoboil and

footwear for these poor discalced and a bourse from bon Somewind for a cure at

Badanuweir (though where it's going to come from this time -) as I sartunly

think now, honest to John, for an income plexus that that's about the sanguine

boundary limit. Amean.

Sis dearest, Jaun added, with voise somewhit murky, what though still high fa

luting, as he turned his dorse to her to pay court to it, and ouverleaved his

booseys to give the note and score, phonoscopically incuriosited and melancholic

this time whiles, as on the fulmament he gaped in wulderment, his onsaturncast

eyes in stellar attraction followed swift to an imaginary swellaw, O, the vanity

of Vanissy! All ends vanishing! Pursonally, Grog help me, I am in no violent

hurry. If time enough lost the ducks walking easy found them. I'll nose a blue

fonx with any tristys blinking upon this earthlight of all them that pass by the

way of the deerdrive, conconey's run or wilfrid's walk, but I'd turn back as

lief as not if I could only spoonfind the nippy girl of my heart's appointment,

Mona Vera Toutou Ipostila, my lady of Lyons, to guide me by gastronomy under her

safe conduct. That's more in my line. I'd ask no kinder of fates than to stay

where I am, with my tinny of brownie's tea, under the invocation of Saint Jamas

Hanway, servant of Gamp, lapidated, and Jacobus a Pershawm, intercissous, for my

thurifex, with Peter Roche, that frind of my boozum, leaning on my cubits, at

this passing moment by localoption in the birds' lodging, me pheasants among,

where I'll dreamt that I'll dwealth mid warblers' walls when throstles and

choughs to my sigh hiehied, with me hares standing up well and me longlugs

dittoes, where a maurdering row, the fox! has broken at the coward sight till

well on into the beausome of the exhaling night, pinching stopandgo jewels out

of the hedges and catching dimtop brilliants on the tip of my wagger but for

that owledclock (fast cease to it!) has just gone twoohoo the hour and that yen

breezes zipping round by Drumsally do be devils to play fleurt. I could sit on

safe side till the bark of Saint Grouseus for hoopoe's hours, till heoll's

hoerrisings, laughing lazy at the sheep's lightning and turn a widamost ear

dreamily to the drummling of snipers, hearing the wireless harps of sweet old

Aerial and the mails across the nightrives (peepet ! peepet !) and whippoor

willy in the woody (moor park ! moor park!) as peacefed as a philopotamus, and

crekking jugs at the grenoulls, leaving tealeaves for the trout and belleeks for

the wary till I'd followed through my upfielded neviewscope the rugaby moon

cumuliously godrolling himself westasleep amuckst the cloudscrums for to watch

how carefully my nocturnal goose mother would lay her new golden sheegg for me

down under in the shy orient. What wouldn't I poach - the rent in my riverside,

my otther shoes, my beavery, honest! - ay, and melt my belt for a dace feast of

grannom with the finny ones, those happy greppies in their minnowahaw, flashing

down the swansway, leaps ahead of the swift MacEels, the big Gillaroo redfellows

and the pursewinded carpers, rearin antis rood perches astench of me, or, when

I'd like own company best, with the help of a norange and bear, to be reclined

by the lasher on my logansome, my g.b.d. in my f.a.c.e., solfanelly in my

shellyholders and lov'd latakia, the benuvolent, for my nosethrills, with the

jealosomines wilting away to their heart's deelight and the king of saptimber

letting down his humely odours for my consternation, dapping my griffeen,

burning water in the spearlight or catching trophies of the king's royal college

of sturgeone by the armful for to bake pike ahd pie while, O twined me abower in

L'Alouette's Tower, all Adelaide's naughtingerls juckjucking benighth me, I'd

gamut my twittynice Dorian blackbudds chthonic solphia off my singasongapiccolo

to pipe musicall airs on numberous fairyaciodes. I give, a king, to me, she

does, alone, up there, yes see, I double give, till the spinney all eclosed

asong with them. Isn't that lovely though? I give to me alone I trouble give ! I

may have no mind to lamagnage the forte bits like the pianage but you can't

cadge me off the key. I've a voicical lilt too true. Nomario ! And bemolly and

jiesis! For I sport a whatyoumacormack in the latcher part of my throughers. And

the lark that I let fly (olala!) is as cockful of funantics as it's tune to my

fork. Naturale you might lower register me as diserecordant, but I'm athlone in

the lillabilling of killarnies. That's flat. Yet ware the wold, you! What's good

for the gorse is a goad for the garden. Lethals lurk heimlocked in logans.

Loathe laburnums. Dash the gaudy deathcup! Bryony O'Bryony, thy name is

Belladama! But enough of greenwood's gossip. Birdsnests is birdsnests. Thine to

wait but mine to wage. And now play sharp to me. Doublefirst I'll head foremost

through all my examhoops. And what sensitive coin I'd be possessed of at

Latouche's, begor, I'd sink it sumtotal, every dolly farting, in vestments of

subdominal poteen at prime cost and I bait you my chancey oldcoat against the

whole ounce you half on your backboard (if madamaud strips mesdamines may cold

strafe illglands !) that I'm the gogetter that'd make it pay like cash registers

as sure as there's a pot on a pole. And, what with one man's fish and a dozen

men's poissons, sowing my wild plums to reap ripe plentihorns mead, lashings of

erbole and hydromel and bragget, I'd come out with my magic fluke in close time,

fair, free and frolicky, zooming tophole on the mart as a factor. And I tell you

the Bective's wouldn't hold me. By the unsleeping Solman Annadromus, ye god of

little pescies, nothing would stop me for mony makes multimony like the brogues

and the kishes. Not the Ulster Rifles and the Cork Milice and the Dublin Fusees

and Connacht Rangers ensembled! I'd axe the channon and leip a liffey and drink

annyblack water that rann onme way. Yip ! How's thats for scats, mine shatz, for

a lovebird? To funk is only peternatural its daring feers divine. Bebold! Like

Varian's balaying all behind me. And before you knew where you weren't, I stake

my ignitial's divy, cash-and-cash-can-again, I'd be staggering humanity and

loyally rolling you over, my sowwhite sponse, in my tons of red clover, nighty

nigh to the metronome, fiehigh and fiehigher and fiehighest of all. Holy petter

and pal, I'd spoil you altogether, my sumptuous Sheila! Mumm all to do brut

frull up fizz and unpop a few shortusians or shake a pale of sparkling ice, hear

it swirl, happy girl! Not a spot of my hide but you'd love to seek and

scanagain! There'd be no standing me, I tell you. And, as gameboy as my pagan

name K.C. is what it is, I'd never say let fly till we shot that blissup and

swumped each other, manawife, into our sever nevers where I'd plant you, my

Gizzygay, on the electric ottoman in the lap of lechery, simpringly stitchless

with admiracion, among the most uxuriously furnished compartments, with sybarate

chambers,just as I'd run my shoestring into near a million or so of them as a

firstclass dealer and everything. Only for one thing that, howover famiksed I

would become, I'd he awful anxious, you understand, about shoepisser pluvious

and in assideration of the terrible luftsucks woabling around with the hedrolics

in the coold amstophere till the borting that would perish the Dane and his

chapter of accidents to be atramental to the better half of my alltoolyrical

health, not considering my capsflap, and that's the truth now out of the

cackling bag for truly sure, for another thing, I never could tell the leest

falsehood that would truthfully give sotisfiction. I'm not talking apple sauce

eithou. Or up in my hat. I earnst. Schue!

Sissibis dearest, as I was reading to myself not very long ago in Tennis

Flonnels Mac Courther, his correspondance, besated upon my tripos, and just

thinking like thauthor how long I'd like myself to be continued at Hothelizod,

peeking into the focus and pecking at thumbnail reveries, pricking up ears to my

phono on the ground and picking up airs from th'other over th'ether, 'tis

tramsported with grief I am this night sublime, as you may see by my size and my

brow that's all forehead, to go forth, frank and hoppy, to the tune the old plow

tied off, from our nostorey house, upon this benedictine errand but it is

historically the most glorious mission, secret or profund, through all the

annals of our - as you so often term her - efferfreshpainted livy, in

beautific repose, upon the silence of the dead, from pharoph the nextfirst down

to ramescheckles the last bust thing. The Vico road goes round and round to meet

where terms begin. Still onappealed to by the cycles and unappalled by the

recoursers we feel all serene, never you fret, as regards our dutyful cask. Full

of my breadth from pride I am (breezed be the healthy same!) for 'tis a grand

thing (superb!) to be going to meet a king, not an everynight king, nenni, by

gannies, but the overking of Hither-onThither Erin himself, pardee, I'm saying.

Before there was patch at all on Ireland there lived a lord at Lucan. We only

wish everyone was as sure of anything in this watery world as we are of

everything in the newlywet fellow that's bound to follow. I'll lay you a guinea

for a hayseed now. Tell mother that. And tell her tell her old one. 'Twill amuse

her.

Well, to the figends of Annanmeses with the wholeabuelish business! For I

declare to Jeshuam I'm beginning to get sunsick! I'm not half Norawain for

nothing. The fine ice so temperate of our, alas, those times are not so far off

as you might wish to be congealed. So now, I'll ask of you, let ye create no

scenes in my poor primmafore's wake. I don't want yous to be billowfighting you

biddy moriarty duels, gobble gabble, over me till you spit stout, you

understand, after soused mackerel, sniffling clambake to hering and impudent

barney, braggart of blarney, nor you ugly lemoncholic gobs o'er the hobs in a

sewing circle, stopping oddments in maids' costumes at sweeping reductions,

wearing out your ohs by sitting around your ahs, making areekeransy round where

I last put it, with the painters in too, curse luck, with your rags up, exciting

your mucuses, turning breakfarts into lost soupirs and salon thay nor you

flabbies on your groaning chairs over Bollivar's troubles of a bluemoondag,

steamin your damp ossicles, praying Holy Prohibition and Jaun Dyspeptist while

Ole Clo goes through the wood with Shep togather, touting in the chesnut burrs

for Goodboy Sommers and Mistral Blownowse hugs his kindlings when voiceyversy

it's my gala bene fit, robbing leaves out of my taletold book. May my tunc

fester if ever I see such a miry lot of maggalenes! Once upon a drunk and a

fairly good drunk it was and the rest of your blatherumskite! Just a plain shays

by the fire for absenter Sh the Po and I'll make ye all as eastern hummingsphere

of myself the moment that you name the way. Look in the slag scuttle and you'll

see me sailspread over the singing, and what do ye want trippings for when

you've Paris inspire your hat? Sussumcordials all round, let ye alloyiss and

ominies, while I stray and let ye not be getting grief out of it, though

blighted troth be all bereft, on my poor headsake, even should we forfeit our

life. Lo, improving ages wait ye! In the orchard of the bones. Some time very

presently now when yon clouds are dissipated after their forty years shower, the

odds are, we shall all be hooked and happy, communionistically, among the

fieldnights eliceam, elite of the elect, in the land of lost of time.

Johannisburg's a revelation! Deck the diamants that never die! So cut out the

lonesome stuff! Drink it up, ladies, please, as smart as you can lower it! Out

with lent! Clap hands postilium! Fastintide is by. Your sole and myopper must

hereupon part company. So for e'er fare thee welt! Parting's fun. Take thou, the

wringle's thine, love. This dime doth trost thee from mine alms. Goodbye,

swisstart, goodbye! Haugh! Haugh! Sure, treasures, a letterman does be often

thought reading ye between lines that do have no sense at all. I sign myself.

With much leg. Inflexibly yours. Ann Posht the Shorn. To be continued. Huck!

Something of a sidesplitting nature must have occurred to westminstrel

Jaunathaun for a grand big blossy hearty stenorious laugh (even Drudge that lay

doggo thought feathers fell) hopped out of his wooly's throat like a ball lifted

over the head of a deep field, at the bare thought of how jolly they'd like to

be trolling his whoop and all of them truetotypes in missammen massness were

just starting to spladher splodher with the jolly magorios, hicky hecky hock,

huges huges huges, hughy hughy hughy, O Jaun, so jokable and so geepy, O, (Thou

pure! Our virgin! Thou holy! Our health! Thou strong! Our victory! O salutary!

Sustain our firm solitude, thou who thou well strokest! Hear, Hairy ones! We

have sued thee but late. Beauty parlous!) when suddenly (how like a woman!),

swifter as mercury he wheels right round starnly on the Rizzies suddenly, with

his gimlets blazing rather sternish (how black like thunder!), to see what's

loose. So they stood still and wondered. Till first he sighed (and how ill

soufered!) and they nearly cried (the salt of the earth!) after which he

pondered and finally he replied:

- There is some thing more. A word apparting and shall the heart's tone be

silent. Engagements, I'll beseal you! Fare thee well, fairy well! All I can tell

you is this, my sorellies. It's prayers in layers all the thumping time, begor,

the young gloria's gang voices the old doxologers, in the suburrs of the

heavenly gardens, once we shall have passed, after surceases, all serene through

neck and necklike Derby and June to our snug eternal retribution's reward (the

scorchhouse). Shunt us! shunt us! shut us! If you want to be felixed come and be

parked. Sacred ease there! The seanad and pobbel queue's remainder. To it, to

it! Seekit headup! No petty family squabbles Up There nor homemade hurricanes in

our Cohortyard, no cupahurling nor apuckalips nor no puncheon jodelling nor no

nothing. With the Byrns which is far better and eve for ever your idle be. You

will hardly reconnoitre the old wife in the new bustle and the farmer shinner in

his latterday paint. It's the fulldress Toussaint's wakeswalks experdition after

a bail motion from the chamber of horrus. Saffron buns or sovran bonhams

whichever you'r avider to like it and lump it, but give it a name. Iereny

allover irelands. And there's food for refection when the whole flock's at home.

Hogmanny di'yegut? Hogmanny di'yesmellygut? And hogmanny di'yesmellyspatterygut?

You take Joe Hanny's tip for it! Postmartem is the goods. With Jollification a

tight second. Toborrow and toburrow and tobarrow! That's our crass, hairy and

evergrim life, till one finel howdiedow Bouncer Naster raps on the bell with a

bone and his stinkers stank behind him with the sceptre and the hourglass. We

may come, touch and go, from atoms and ifs but we're presurely destined to be

odd's without ends. Here we moult in Moy Kain and flop on the seemy side, living

sure of hardly a doorstep for a stop gap, with Whogoesthere and a live sandbag

round the corner. But upmeyant, Prospector, you sprout all your abel and woof

your wings dead certain however of neuthing whatever to aye forever while Hyam

Hyam's in the chair. Ah, sure, pleasantries aside, in the tail of the cow what a

humpty daum earth looks our miseryme heretoday as compared beside the

Hereweareagain Gaieties of the Afterpiece when the Royal Revolver of these real

globoes lets regally fire of his mio colpo for the chrisman's pandemon to give

over and the Harlequinade to begin properly SPQueaRking Mark Time's Finist Joke.

Putting Allspace in a Notshall.

Well, the slice and veg joint's well in its way, and so is a ribroast and

jackknife as sporten dish, but home cooking everytime. Mountains good mustard

and, with the helpings of ladies' lickfings and gentlemen's relish, I've eaten a

griddle. But I fill twice as stewhard what I felt before when I'm after eating a

few natives. The crisp of the crackling is in the chawing. Give us another cup

of your scald. Santos Mozos! That was a damn good cup of scald! You could trot a

mouse on it. I ingoyed your pick of hissing hot luncheon fine, I did, than'

awfully, (sublime!) Tenderest bully ever I ate with the boiled protestants

(allinoilia allinoilia!) only for your peas again was a taste of tooth psalty to

carry flavour with my godown and hereby return with my best savioury condiments

and a penny in the plate for the jemes. O.K. Oh Kosmos! Ah Ireland! A.I. And for

kailkannonkabbis gimme Cincinnatis with Italian (but ci vuol poco!) ciccalick

cheese, Haggis good, haggis strong, haggis never say die! For quid we have

recipimus, recipe, O lout! And save that, Oliviero, for thy sunny day!

Soupmeagre! Couldn't look at it! But if you'll buy me yon coat of the vairy

furry best, I'll try and pullll it awn mee. It's in fairly good order and no

doubt 'twill sarve to turn. Remove this boardcloth! Next stage, tell the tabler,

for a variety of Huguenot ligooms I'll try my set on edges grapeling an

aigrydoucks, grilled over birchenrods, with a few bloomancowls in albies. I want

to get outside monasticism. Mass and meat mar no man's journey. Eat a missal

lest. Nuts for the nerves, a flitch for the flue and for to rejoice the chambers

of the heart the spirits of the spice isles, curry and cinnamon, chutney and

cloves. All the vitalmines is beginning to sozzle in chewn and the hormonies to

clingleclangle, fudgem, kates and eaps and naboc and erics and oinnos on

kingclud and xoxxoxo and xooxox xxoxoxxoxxx till I'm fustfed like fungstif and

very presently from now posthaste it's off yourll see me ryuoll on my usual

rounds again to draw Terminus Lower and Killadown and Letternoosh, Letterspeak,

Lettermuck to Littorananima and the roomiest house even in Ireland, if you can

understamp that, and my next item's platform it's how I'll try and collect my

extraprofessional postages owing to me by Thaddeus Kellyesque Squire, dr, for

nondesirable printed matter. The Jooks and the Kelly-Cooks have been milking

turnkeys and sucking the blood out of the marshalsea since the act of First

Offenders. But I know what I'll do. Great pains off him I'll take and that'll be

your redletterday calendar, window machree! I'll knock it out of him! I'll stump

it out of him! I'll rattattatter it out of him before I'll quite the doorstep of

old Con Connolly's residence! By the horn of twenty of both of the two Saint

Collopys, blackmail him I will in arrears or my name's not penitent Ferdinand!

And it's daily and hourly I'll nurse him till he pays me fine fee. Ameal.

Well, here's looking at ye! If I never leave you biddies till my stave is a bar

I'd be tempted rigidly to become a passionate father. Me hunger's weighed.

Hungkung! Me anger's suaged! Hangkang! Ye can stop as ye are, little lay

mothers, and wait in wish and wish in vain till the grame reaper draws nigh,

with the sickle of the sickles, as a blessing in disguise. Devil a curly hair I

care! If any lightfoot Clod Dewvale was to hold me up, dicksturping me and

marauding me of my rights to my onus, yan, tyan, tethera, methera, pimp, I'd let

him have my best pair of galloper's heels in the creamsourer. He will have

better manners, I'm dished if he won't! Console yourself, drawhure deelish!

There's a refond of eggsized coming to you out of me so mind you do me duty on

me! Bruise your bulge below the belt till I blewblack beside you. And you'll

miss me more as the narrowing weeks wing by. Someday duly, oneday truly, twosday

newly, till whensday. Look for me always at my west and I will think to dine. A

tear or two in time is all there's toot. And then in a click of the clock, toot

toot, and doff doff we pop with sinnerettes in silkettes lining longroutes fo

His Diligence Majesty, our longdistance laird that likes creation. To whoosh!

- Meesh, meesh, yes, pet. We were too happy. I knew something would happen. I

understand but listen, drawher nearest, Tizzy intercepted, flushing but flashing

from her dove and dart eyes as she tactilifully grapbed her male corrispondee to

flusther sweet nunsongs in his quickturned ear, I know, benjamin brother, but

listen, I want, girls palmassing, to whisper my whish. (She like them like us,

me and you, had thoud he n'er it would haltin so lithe when leased is

tacitempust tongue). Of course, engine dear, I'm ashamed for my life (I must

clear my throttle) over this lost moment's gift of memento nosepaper which I'm

sorry, my precious, is allathome I with grief can call my own but all the same,

listen, Jaunick, accept this witwee's mite, though a jenny teeny witween piece

torn in one place from my hands in second place of a linenhall valentino with my

fondest and much left to tutor. X.X.X.X. It was heavily bulledicted for young Fr

Ml, my pettest parriage priest, and you know who between us by your friend the

pope, forty ways in forty nights, that's the beauty of it, look, scene it,

ratty. Too perfectly priceless for words. And, listen, now do enhance me, oblige

my fiancy and bear it with you morn till life's e'en and, of course, when never

you make usage of it, listen, please kindly think galways again or again, never

forget, of one absendee not sester Maggy. Ahim. That's the stupidest little

cough. Only be sure you don't catch your cold and pass it on to us. And, since

levret bounds and larks is soaring, don't be all the night. And this, Joke, a

sprig of blue speedwell just a spell of floralora so you'll mind your veronique.

Of course, Jer, I know you know who sends it, presents that please, mercy, on

the face of the waters like that film obote, awfly charmig of course, but it

doesn't do her justice, apart from her cattiness, in the magginbottle. Of

course, please too write, won't you, and leave your little bag of doubts,

inquisitive, behind you unto your utterly thine, and, thank you, forward it back

by return pigeon's pneu to the loving in case I couldn't think who it was or any

funforall happens I'll be so curiose to see in the Homesworth breakfast tablotts

as I'll know etherways by pity bleu if it's good for my system, what exquisite

buttons, gorgiose, in case I don't hope to soon hear from you. And thanks ever

so many for the ten and the one with nothing at all on. I will tie a knot in my

stringamejip to letter you with my silky paper, as I am given now to understand

it will be worth my price in money one day so don't trouble to ans unless sentby

special as I am getting his pay and wants for nothing so I can live simply and

solely for my wonderful kinkless and its loops of loveliness. When I throw away

my rollets there's rings for all. Flee a girl, says it is her colour. So does B

and L and as for V! And listen to it! Cheveluir! So distant you're always. Bow

your boche! Absolutely perfect! I will pack my comb and mirror to praxis oval

owes and artless awes and it will follow you pulpicly as far as come back under

all my eyes like my sapphire chaplets of ringarosary I will say for you to the

Allmichael and solve qui pu while the dovedoves pick my mouthbuds (msch! msch!)

with nurse Madge, my linkingclass girl, she's a fright, poor old dutch, in her

sleeptalking when I paint the measles on her and mudstuskers to make her a man.

We. We. Issy done that, I confesh! But you'll love her for her hessians and

sickly black stockies, cleryng's jumbles, salvadged from the wash, isn't it the

cat's tonsils! Simply killing, how she tidies her hair! I call her Sosy because

she's sosiety for me and she says sossy while I say sassy and she says will you

have some more scorns while I say won't you take a few more schools and she

talks about ithel dear while I simply never talk about athel darling; she's but

nice for enticing my friends and she loves your style considering she breaksin

me shoes for me when I've arch trouble and she would kiss my white arms for me

so gratefully but apart from that she's terribly nice really, my sister, round

the elbow of Erne street Lower and I'll be strictly forbidden always and true in

my own way and private where I will long long to betrue you along with one who

will so betrue you that not once while I betreu him not once well he be betray

himself. Can't you understand? O bother, I must tell the trouth! My latest lad's

loveliletter I am sore I done something with. I like him lots coss he never

cusses. Pity bonhom. Pip pet. I shouldn't say he's pretty but I'm cocksure he's

shy. Why I love taking him out when I unletched his cordon gate. Ope, Jack, and

atem! Obealbe myodorers and he dote so. He fell for my lips, for my lisp, for my

lewd speaker. I felt for his strength, his manhood, his do you mind? There can

be no candle to hold to it, can there? And, of course, dear professor, I

understand. You can trust me that though I change thy name though not the letter

never while I become engaged with my first horsepower, masterthief of hearts, I

will give your lovely face of mine away, my boyish bob, not for tons of donkeys,

to my second mate, with the twirlers the engineer of the passioflower (O the

wicked untruth! whot a tell! that he has bought me in his wellingtons what you

haven't got !), in one of those pure clean lupstucks of yours thankfully, Arrah

of the passkeys, no matter what. You may be certain of that, fluff, now I know

how to tackle. Lock my mearest next myself. So don't keep me now for a good boy

for the love of my fragrant saint, you villain, peppering with fear, my goodless

graceless, or I'll first murder you but, hvisper, meet me after by next

appointment near you know Ships just there beside the Ship at the future poor

fool's circuts of lovemountjoy square to show my disrespects now, let me just

your caroline for you, I must really so late. Sweet pig, he'll be furious! How

he stalks to simself louther and lover, immutating aperybally. My prince of the

courts who'll beat me to love! And I'll be there when who knows where with the

objects of which I'll knowor forget. We say. Trust us. Our game. (For fun!) The

Dargle shall run dry the sooner I you deny. Whoevery heard of such a think? Till

the ulmost of all elmoes shall stele our harts asthone! And Mrs A'Mara makes it

up and befriends with Mrs O'Morum! I will write down all your names in my gold

pen and ink. Everyday, precious, while m'm'ry's leaves are falling deeply on my

Jungfraud's Messongebook I will dream telepath posts dulcets on this isinglass

stream (but don't tell him or I'll be the mort of him!) under the libans and the

sickamours, the cyprissis and babilonias, where the frondoak rushes to the ask

and the yewleaves too kisskiss themselves and 'twill carry on my hearz'waves my

still waters reflections in words over Margrate von Hungaria, her Quaidy ways

and her Flavin hair, to thee, Jack, ahoy, beyond the boysforus. Splesh of hiss

splash springs your salmon. Twick twick, twinkle twings my twilight as Sarterday

afternoon lex leap will smile on my fourinhanced twelvemonthsmind. And what's

this I was going to say, dean? O, I understand. Listen, here I'll wait on thee

till Thingavalla with beautiful do be careful teacakes, more stuesser flavoured

than Vanilla and blackcurrant there's a cure in, like a born gentleman till

you'll resemble me, all the time you're awhile way, I swear to you, I will, by

Candlemas! And listen, joey, don't be ennoyed with me, my old evernew, when, by

the end of your chapter, you citch water on the wagon for me being turned a star

I'll dubeurry my two fesces under Pouts Vanisha Creme, their way for spilling

cream, and, accent, umto extend my personnalitey to the latents, I'll boy me for

myself only of expensive rainproof of pinked elephant's breath grey of the

loveliest sheerest dearest widowshood over airforce blue I am so wild for, my

precious once, Hope Bros., Faith Street, Charity Corner, as the bee loves her

skyhighdeed, for I always had a crush on heliotrope since the dusess of yore

cycled round the Finest Park, and listen. And never mind me laughing at what's

atever! I was in the nerves but it's my last day. Always about this hour, I'm

sorry, when our gamings for Bruin and Noselong is all oh you tease and afterdoon

my lickle pussiness I stheal heimlick in my russians from the attraction part

with my terriblitall boots calvescatcher Pinchapoppapoff, who is going to be a

jennyroll, at my nape, drenched, love, with dripping to affectionate slapmamma

but last at night, look, after my golden violents wetting in my upperstairs

splendidly welluminated with such lidlylac curtains wallpapered to match the cat

and a fireplease keep looking of priceless pearlogs I just want to see will he

or are all Michales like that, I'll strip straight after devotions before his

fondstare-and I mean it too, (thy gape to my gazing I'll bind and makeleash)

and poke stiff under my isonbound with my soiedisante-chineknees cheeckchubby

chambermate for the night's foreign males and your name of Shane will come forth

between my shamefaced whesen with other lipth I nakest open my thight when just

woken by his toccatootletoo my first morning. So now, to thalk thildish, thome,

theated with Mag at the oilthan we are doing to thay one little player before

doing to deed. An a tiss to the tassie for lu and for tu! Coach me how to

tumble, Jaime, and listen, with supreme regards, Juan, in haste, warn me which

to ah ah ah ah...

- MEN! Juan responded fullchantedly to her sororal sonority, imitating himself

capitally with his bubbleblown in his patapet and his chalished drink now well

in hand. (A spilt, see, for a split, see see!) Ever gloriously kind! And I truly

am eucherised to yous. Also sacre pŠre and maŒtre d'autel. Well, ladies upon

gentlermen and toastmaster general, let us, brindising brandisong, woo and win

womenlong with health to rich vineyards, Erin go Dry! Amingst the living waters

of, the living in giving waters of. Tight ! Loose ! A stiff one for Staffetta

mullified with creams of hourmony, the coupe that's chill for jackless jill and

a filiform dhouche on Doris! Esterelles, be not on your weeping what though

Shaunathaun is in his fail! To stir up love's young fizz I tilt with this

bridle's cup champagne, dimming douce from her peepair of hideseeks,

tightsqueezed on my snowybrusted and while my pearlies in their sparkling wisdom

are nippling her bubblets I swear (and let you swear!) by the bumper round of my

poor old snaggletooth's solidbowel I ne'er will prove I'm untrue to your liking

(theare!) so long as my hole looks. Down.

So gullaby, me poor Isley! But I'm not for forgetting me innerman monophone for

I'm leaving my darling proxy behind for your consolering, lost Dave the

Dancekerl, a squamous runaway and a dear old man pal of mine too. He will arrive

incessantly in the fraction of a crust, who, could he quit doubling and stop

tippling, he would be the unicorn of his kind. He's the mightiest penumbrella I

ever flourished on behond the shadow of a post! Be sure and link him, me O

treasauro, as often as you learn provided there's nothing between you but a

plain deal table only don't encourage him to cry lessontimes over Leperstown.

But soft! Can't be? Do mailstanes mumble? Lumtum lumtum! Now! The froubadour! I

fremble! Talk of wolf in a stomach by all that's verminous! Eccolo me! The

return of th'athlate! Who can secede to his success! Isn't Jaunstown,

Ousterrike, the small place after all? I knew I smelt the garlic leek! Why,

bless me swits, here he its, darling Dave, like the catoninelives just in time

as if he fell out of space, all draped in mufti, coming home to mourn mountains

from his old continence and not on one foot either or on two feet aether but on

quinquisecular cycles after his French evolution and a blindfold passage by the

4.32 with the pork's pate in his suicide paw and the gulls laughing lime on his

natural skunk, blushing like Pat's pig, begob ! He's not too timtom well ashamed

to carry out onaglibtograbakelly in his showman's sinister the testymonicals he

gave his twenty annis orf, showing the three white feathers, as a home cured

emigrant in Paddyouare far below on our sealevel. Bearer may leave the church,

signed, Figura Porca, Lictor Magnaffica. He's the sneaking likeness of us,

faith, me altar's ego in miniature and every Auxonian aimer's ace as nasal a

Romeo as I am, for ever cracking quips on himself, that merry, the jeenjakes,

he'd soon arise mother's roses mid bedewing tears under those wild wet lashes

onto anny living girl's laftercheeks. That's his little veiniality. And his

unpeppeppediment. He has novel ideas I know and he's a jarry queer fish betimes,

I grant you, and cantanberous, the poisoner of his word, but lice and all and

semicoloured stainedglasses, I'm enormously full of that foreigner, I'll say I

am ! Got by the one goat, suckled by the same nanna, one twitch, one nature

makes us oldworld kin. We're as thick and thin now as two tubular jawballs. I

hate him about his patent henesy, plasfh it, yet am I amorist. I love him. I

love his old portugal's nose. There's the nasturtium for ye now that saved manny

a poor sinker from water on the grave. The diasporation of all pirates and

quinconcentrum of a fake like Basilius O'Cormacan MacArty? To camiflag he turned

his shirt. Isn't he after borrowing all before him, making friends with

everybody red in Rossya, white in Alba and touching every distinguished

Ourishman he could ever distinguish before or behind from a Yourishman for the

customary halp of a crown and peace? He is looking aged with his pebbled eyes,

and johnnythin too, from livicking on pidgins' ifs with puffins' ands, he's been

slanderising himself, but I pass no remark. Hope he hasn't the cholera. Give him

an eyot in the farout. Moseses and Noasies, how are you? He'd be as snug as

Columbsisle Jonas wrocked in the belly of the whaves, as quotad before. Bravo,

senior chief! Famose! Sure there's nobody else in touch anysides to hold a

chef's cankle to the darling at all for sheer dare with that prisonpotstill of

spanish breans on him like the knave of trifles! A jollytan fine demented brick

and the prince of goodfilips! Dave knows I have the highest of respect of

annyone in my oweand smooth way for that intellectual debtor (Obbligado!)

Mushure David R. Crozier. And we're the closest of chems. Mark my use of you,

cog! Take notice how I yemploy, crib! Be ware as you, I foil, coppy! It's a pity

he can't see it for I'm terribly nice about him. Canwyll y Cymry, the marmade's

flamme! A leal of the O'Looniys, a Brazel aboo! The most omportent man! Shervos!

Ho, be the holy snakes, someone has shaved his rough diamond skull for him as

clean as Nuntius' piedish! The burnt out mesh and the matting and all !

Thunderweather, khyber schinker escapa sansa pagar! He's the spatton spit, so he

is, scaly skin and all, with his blackguarded eye and the goatsbeard in his

buttinghole of Shemuel Tulliver, me grandsourd, the old cruxader, when he off

with his paudeen! That was to let the crowd of the Flu Flux Fans behind him see

me proper. Ah, he's very thoughtful and sympatrico that way is Brother

Intelligentius, when he's not absintheminded, with his Paris addresse! He is,

really. Holdhard till you'll ear him clicking his bull's bones! Some toad

klakkin! You're welcome back, Wilkins,to red berries in the frost! And here's

the butter exchange to pfeife and dramn ye with a bawlful of the Moulsaybaysse

and yunker doodler wanked to wall awriting off his phoney. I'm tired hairing of

you. Hat yourself! Give us your dyed dextremity here, frother, the Claddagh

clasp! I met with dapper dandy and he shocked me big the hamd. Where's your

watch keeper? You've seen all sorts in shapes and sizes, marauding about the

moppamound. How's the cock and the bullfight? And old Auster and Hungrig? And

the Beer and Belly and the Boot and Ball? Not forgetting the oils of greas under

that turkey in julep and Father Freeshots Feilbogen in his rockery garden with

the costard? And tid you meet with Peadhar the Grab at all? And did you call on

Tower Geesyhus? Was Mona, my own love, no bigger than she should be, making up

to you in her bestbehaved manor when you made your breastlaw and made her, tell

me? And did you like the landskip from Lambay? I'm better pleased than ten

guidneys! You rejoice me! Faith, I'm proud of you, french davit! You've

surpassed yourself! Be introduced to yes ! This is me aunt Julia Bride, your

honour, dying to have you languish to scandal in her bosky old delltangle. You

don't reckoneyes him? He's Jackot the Horner who boxed in his corner, jilting no

fewer than three female bribes. That's his penals. Shervorum! You haven't seen

her since she stepped into her drawoffs. Come on, spinister, do your stuff!

Don't be shoy, husbandmanvir! Weih, what's on you, wip? Up the shamewaugh! She

has plenty of woom in the smallclothes for the bothsforus, nephews push! Hatch

yourself well! Enjombyourselves thurily! Would you wait biss she buds till you

bite on her? Embrace her bashfully by almeans at my frank incensive and tell her

in your semiological agglutinative yez, how Idos be asking after her. Let us be

holy and evil and let her be peace on the bough. Sure, she fell in line with our

tripertight photos as the lyonised mails when we were stablelads together like

the corks again brothers, hungry and angry, cavileer grace by roundhered force,

or like boyrun to sibster, me and you, shinners true and pinchme, our tertius

quiddus, that never talked or listened. Always raving how we had the wrinkles of

a snailcharmer and the slits and sniffers of a fellow that fell foul of the

county de Loona and the meattrap of the first vegetarian. To be had for the

asking. Have a hug! Take her out of poor tuppeny luck before she goes off in

pure treple licquidance. I'd give three shillings a pullet to the canon for the

conjugation to shadow you kissing her from me leberally all over as if she was a

crucifix. It's good for her bilabials, you understand. There's nothing like the

mistletouch for finding a queen's earring false. Chink chink. As the curly bard

said after kitchin the womn in his hym to the hum of her garments. You try a

little tich to the tissle of his tail. The racist to the racy, rossy. The soil

is for the self alone. Be ownkind. Be kithkinish. Be bloodysibby. Be irish. Be

inish. Be offalia. Be hamlet. Be the property plot. Be Yorick; and Lankystare.

Be cool. Be mackinamucks of yourselves. Be finish. No martyr where the preature

is there's no plagues like rome. It gives up the gripes. Watch the swansway.

Take your tiger over it. The leady on the lake and the convict of the forest.

Why, they might be Babau and Momie! Yipyip! To pan! To pan ' To tinpinnypan. All

folly me yap to Curlew ! Give us a pin for her and we'll call it a tossup. Can

you reverse positions? Lets have a fuchu all round, courting cousins! Quuck, the

duck of a woman for quack, the drake of a man, her little live apples for Leas

and love potients for Leos, the next beast king. Put me down for all ringside

seats. I can feel you being corrupted. Recoil. I can see you sprouting scruples.

Get back. And as he's boiling with water I'll light your pyre. Turn about,

skeezy Sammy, out of metaphor, till we feel are you still tropeful of popetry.

Told you so. If you doubt of his love of darearing his feelings you'll very much

hurt for mishmash mastufractured on europe you can read off the tail of his. Rip

ripper rippest and jac jac jac. Dwell on that, my hero and lander! That's the

side that appeals to em, the wring wrong way to wright woman. Shuck her! Let

him! What he's good for. Shuck her more! Let him again! All she wants! Could you

wheedle a staveling encore out of your imitationer's jubalharp, hey, Mr

Jinglejoys? Congregational singing. Rota rota ran the pagoda con dio in capo ed

il diavolo in coda. Many a diva devoucha saw her Dauber Dan at the priesty

pagoda Rota ran. Uck! He's so sedulous to singe always if prumpted, the

mirthprovoker ! Grunt unto us, I pray, your foreboden article in our own deas

dockandoilish introducing the death of Nelson with coloraturas! Coraio, fra.!

And I'll string second to harmanize. My loaf and pottage neaheaheahear Rochelle.

With your dumpsey diddely dumpsey die, fiddeley fa. Diavoloh! Or come on,

schoolcolours, and we'll scrap, rug and mat and then be as chummy as two bashed

spuds. Bitrial bay holmgang or betrayal buy jury. Attaboy! Fee gate has Heenan

hoity, mind uncle Hare? What, sir? Poss, myster? Acheve! Thou, thou! What say

ye? Taurus periculosus, morbus pedeiculosus. Miserere mei in miseribilibus!

There's uval lavguage for you ! The tower is precluded, the mob's in her

petticoats; Mr R. E. Meehan is in misery with his billyboots. Begob, there's not

so much green in his Ireland's eye! Sweet fellow ovocal, he stones out of stune.

But he could be near a colonel with a voice like that. The bark is still there

but the molars are gone. The misery billyboots I used to lend him before we

split and, be the hole in the year, they were laking like heaven's reflexes. But

I told him make your will be done and go to a general and I'd pray confessions

for him. Areesh! Areesh! And I'll be your intrepider. Ambras! Ruffle her !

Bussing was before the blood and bissing will behind the curtain. Triss! Did you

note that worrid expressionism on his megalogue? A full octavium below me! And

did you hear his browrings rattlemaking when he was preaching to himself? And,

whoa! do you twig the schamlooking leaf greeping ghastly down his blousyfrock?

Our national umbloom! Areesh! He won't. He's shoy. Those worthies, my old

faher's onkel that was garotted, Caius Cocoa Codinhand, that I lost in a crowd,

used to chop that tongue of his, japlatin, with my yuonkle's owlseller,

Woowoolfe Woodenbeard, that went stomebathred, in the Tower of Balbus, as brisk,

man, as I'd scoff up muttan chepps and lobscouse. But it's all deafman's duff to

me, begob. Sam knows miles bettern me how to work the miracle. And I see by his

diarrhio he's dropping the stammer out of his silenced bladder since I bonded

him off more as a friend and as a brother to try and grow a muff and canonise

his dead feet down on the river airy by thinking himself into the fourth

dimension and place the ocean between his and ours, the churchyard in the

cloister of the depths, after he was capped out of beurlads scoel for the sin

against the past participle and earned the factitation of codding chaplan and

being as homely gauche as swift B.A.A. Who gets twickly fullgets twice as

allemanden huskers. But the whacker his word the weaker our ears for auracles

who parles parses orileys. Illstarred punster, lipstering cowknucks. 'Twas the

quadra sent him and Trinity too. And he can cantab as chipper as any oxon ever I

mood with, a tiptoe singer! He'll prisckly soon hand tune -your Erin's ear for

you. p.p. a mimograph at a time, numan bitter, with his ancomartins to read the

road roman with false steps ad Pernicious from rhearsilvar ormolus to

torquinions superbers while I'm far away from wherever thou art serving my

tallyhos and tullying my hostilious by going in by the most holy recitatandas

ŸŸŸŸ for my varsatile examinations in the ologies, to be a coach on the Fukien

mission. P? F? How used you learn me, brather soboostius, in my augustan days?

With cesarella looking on. In the beginning was the gest he jousstly says, for

the end is with woman, flesh-without-word, while the man to be is in a worse

case after than before since she on the supine satisfies the verg to him!

Toughtough, tootoological. Thou the first person shingeller. Art, an imperfect

subjunctive. Paltry, flappent, had serious. Miss Smith onamatterpoetic.

Hammisandivis axes colles waxes warmas like sodullas. So pick your stops with

fondnes snow. And mind you twine the twos noods of your nicenames. And pull up

your furbelovs as farabove as you're farthingales. That'll hint him how to click

the trigger. Show you shall and won't he will! His hearing is indoubting just as

my seeing is onbelieving. So dactylise him up to blankpoint and let him blink

for himself where you speak the best ticklish. You'll feel what I mean. Fond

namer, let me never see thee blame a kiss for shame a knee !

Echo, read ending! Siparioramoci! But from the stress of their sunder

enlivening, ay clasp, deciduously, a nikrokosmikon must come to mike.

- Well, my positively last at any stage ! I hate to look at alarms but,however

they put on my watchcraft,must now close as I hereby hear by ear from by seeless

socks 'tis time to be up and ambling. Mymiddle toe's mitching, so mizzle I must

else 'twill sarve me out. Gulp a bulper at parting and the moore the melodest !

Farewell but whenever, as Tisdall told Toole. Tempos fidgets. Let flee me

fiacckles, says the grand old manoark, stormcrested crowcock and undulant hair,

hoodies tway! Yes, faith, I am as mew let freer, beneath me corthage, bound. I'm

as bored now bawling beersgrace at sorepaws there as Andrew Clays was sharing

sawdust with Daniel's old collie. This shack's not big enough for me now. I'm

dreaming of ye, azores. And, remember this, a chorines, there's the witch on the

heath, sistra! 'Bansheeba peeling hourihaared while her Orcotron is hoaring ho.

And whinn muinnuit flittsbit twinn her ttittshe cries tallmidy! Daughters of the

heavens, be lucks in turnabouts to the wandering sons of red loam! The earth's

atrot! The sun's a scream! The air's a jig. The water's great! Seven oldy oldy

hills and the one blue beamer. I'm going. I know I am. I could bet I am.

Somewhere I must get far away from Banbashore, wherever I am. No saddle, no

staffet, but spur on the moment! So I think I'll take freeboots' advise. Psk!

I'll borrow a path to lend me wings, quickquack, and from Jehusalem's wall,

clickclack, me courser's clear,to Cheerup street I'll travel the void world

over. It's Winland for moyne, bickbuck! Jeejakers! I hurt meself nettly that

time! Come, my good frogmarchers! We felt the fall but we'll front the defile.

Was not my olty mutther, Sereth Maritza, a Runningwater? And the bould one that

quickened her the seaborne Fingale? I feel like that hill of a whaler went

yulding round Groenmund's Circus with his tree full of seaweeds and Dinky Doll

asleep in her shell. Hazelridge has seen me. Jerne valing is. Squall aboard for

Kew, hop! Farewell awhile to her and thee! The brine's my bride to be. Lead on,

Macadam, and danked be he who first sights Halt Linduff! Solo, solone, solong!

Lood Erynnana, ware thee wail! With me singame soarem o'erem! Here's me take

off. Now's nunc or nimmer, siskinder! Here goes the enemy! Bennydick hotfoots

onimpudent stayers! Sorry! I bless alls to the whished with this panromain

apological which Watllwewhistlem sang to the kerrycoys. Break ranks! After

wage-of-battle bother I am thinking most. Fik yew! I'm through. Won. Toe. Adry.

You watch my smoke.

After poor Jaun the Boast's last fireless words of postludium of his soapbox

speech ending in'sheaven, twentyaid add one with a flirt of wings were pouring

to his bysistance (could they snip that curl of curls to lay with their gloves

and keep the kids bright!) prepared to cheer him should he leap or to curse him

should he fall, but, with their biga triga rheda rodeo, the cherubs in the

charabang, set down here and sedan chair, don't you wish you'd a yoke or a bit

in your mouth, repulsing all attempts at first hands on, as no es nada, our

greatly misunderstood one we perceived to give himself some sort of a hermetic

prod or kick to sit up and take notice, which acted like magic, while the

phalanx of daughters of February Filldyke, embushed and climbing, ramblers and

weeps, voiced approval in their customary manner by dropping kneedeep in tears

over their concelebrated meednight sunflower, piopadey boy, their solase in

dorckaness, and splattering together joyously the plaps of their tappyhands as,

with a cry of genuine distress, so prettly prattly pollylogue, they viewed him,

the just one, their darling, away.

A dream of favours, a favourable dream. They know how they believe that they

believe that they know. Wherefore they wail.

Eh jourd'weh ! Oh jourd'woe ! dosiriously it psalmodied. Guesturn's lothlied

answring to-maronite's wail.

Oasis, cedarous esaltarshoming Leafboughnoon !

Oisis, coolpressus onmountof Sighing!

Oasis, palmost esaltarshoming Gladdays !

Oisis, phantastichal roseway anjerichol!

Oasis, newleavos spaciosing encampness!

Oisis, plantainous dewstuckacqmirage playtennis!

Pipetto, Pipetta has misery unnoticed!

But the strangest thing happened. Backscuttling for the hop off with the odds

altogether in favour of his tumbling into the river, Jaun just then I saw to

collect from the gentlest weaner among the weiners, (who by this were in half

droopleaflong mourning for the passing of the last post) the familiar yellow

label into which he let fall a drop, smothered a curse, choked a guffaw, spat

expectoratiously and blew his own trumpet. And next thing was he gummalicked the

stickyback side and stamped the oval badge of belief to his agnelows brow with a

genuine dash of irrepressible piety that readily turned his ladylike

typmanzelles capsy curvy (the holy scamp!), with half a glance of Irish frisky

(a Juan Jaimesan hastaluego) from under the shag of his parallel brows. It was

then he made as if be but waved instead a handacross the sea as notice to quit

while the pacifettes made their armpacts widdershins (Frida! Freda! Paza ! Paisy

! Irine ! Areinette ! Bridomay ! Bentamai ! Sososopky! Bebebekka! Bababadkessy!

Ghugugoothoyou! Dama! Damadomina! Takiya! Tokaya! Scioccara! Siuccherillina!

Peocchia! Peucchia! Ho Mi Hoping! Ha Me Happinice! Mirra! Myrha! Solyma!

Salemita! Sainta! Sianta! O Peace!), but in selfrighting the balance of his

corporeity to reexchange widerembrace with the pillarbosom of the Dizzier he

loved prettier, between estellos and venoussas, bad luck to the lie but when

next to nobody expected, their star and gartergazer at the summit of his climax,

he toppled a lipple on to the off and, making a brandnew start for himself to

run down his easting, by blessing hes sthers with the sign of the southern

cross, his bungaloid borsaline with the hedgygreen bound blew off in a loveblast

(award for trover!) and Jawjon Redhead, bucketing after, meccamaniac, (the

headless shall have legs !), kingscouriered round with an easy rush and ready

relays by the bridge a stadion beyond Ladycastle (and what herm but he narrowly

missed fouling her buttress for her but for he acqueducked) and then, cocking a

snook at the stock of his sermons, so mear and yet so fahr from that region's

general, away with him at the double, the hulk of a garron, pelting after the

road, on Shanks's mare, let off like a wind hound loose (the bouchal! you'd

think it was that moment they gave him the jambos!) with a posse of tossing

hankerwaves to his windward like seraph's summonses on the air and a tempest of

good things in packetshape teeming from all accounts into the funnel of his

fanmail shrimpnet, along the highroad of the nation, Traitor's Track, following

which fond floral fray he was quickly lost to sight through the statuemen though

without a doubt he was all the more on that same head to memory dear while

Sickerson, that borne of bjoerne, la garde auxiliaire she murmured, hellyg

Ursulinka, full of woe (and how fitlier should goodboy's hand be shook than by

the warmin of her besom that wrung his swaddles?): Where maggot Harvey kneeled

till bags? Ate Andrew coos hogdam farvel! Wethen, now, may the good people speed

you, rural Haun, export stout fellow that you are, the crooner born with sweet

wail of evoker, healing music, ay, and heart in hand of Shamrogueshire ! The

googoos of the suckabolly in the rockabeddy are become the copiosity of

wiseableness of the friarylayman in the pulpitbarrel. May your bawny hair grow

rarer and fairer, our own only wideheaded boy! Rest your voice! Feed your mind!

Mint your peas ! Coax your qyous! Come to disdoon blarmey and walk our groves so

charming and see again the sweet rockelose where first you hymned O Ciesa Mea!

and touch the light theorbo! Songster, angler, choreographer! Piper to prisoned!

Musicianship made Embrassador-at-Large ! Good by nature and natural by design,

had you but been spared to us, Hauneen lad, but sure where's the use my talking

quicker when I know you'll hear me all astray? My long farewell I send to you,

fair dream of sport and game and always something new. Gone is Haun! My grief,

my ruin ! Our Joss-el-Jovan ! Our Chris-na-Murty ! 'Tis well you'll be looked

after from last~to first as yon beam of light we follow receding on your

photophoric pilgrimage to your antipodes in the past, you who so often consigned

your distributory tidings of great joy into our nevertoolatetolove box,

mansuetudinous manipulator, victimisedly victorihoarse, dearest Haun of all, you

of the boots, true as adie, stepwalker, pennyatimer, lampaddyfair,

postanulengro, our rommanychiel! Thy now paling light lucerne we ne'er may see

again. But could it speak how nicely would it splutter to the four cantons

praises be to thee, our pattern sent! For you had - may I, in our, your and

their names, dare to say it? - the nucleus of a glow of a zeal of soul of

service such as rarely, if ever, have I met with single men. Numerous are those

who, nay, there are a dozen of folks still unclaimed by the death angel in this

country of ours today, humble indivisibles in this grand continuum, overlorded

by fate and interlarded with accidence, who, while there are hours and days,

will fervently pray to the spirit above that they may never depart this earth of

theirs till in his long run from that place where the day begins, ere he

retourneys postexilic, on that day that belongs to joyful Ireland, the people

that is of all time, the old old oldest, the young young youngest, after decades

of longsuffering and decennia of brief glory, to mind us of what was when and to

matter us of the withering of our ways, their Janyouare Fibyouare wins true from

Sylvester (only Walker himself is like Waltzer, whimsicalissimo they go

murmurand) comes marching ahome on the summer-crust of the flagway. Life, it is

true, will be a blank without you because avicuum's not there at all, to nomore

cares from nomad knows, ere Molochy wars bring the devil era, a slip of the time

between a date and a ghostmark, rived by darby's chilldays embers, spatched fun

Juhn that dandyforth, from the night we are and feel and fade with to the

yesterselves we tread to turnupon.

But, boy, you did your strong nine furlong mile in slick and slapstick record

time and a farfetched deed it was in troth, champion docile, with your high

bouncing gait of going and your feat of passage will be contested with you and

through you, for centuries to come. The phaynix rose a sun before Erebia sank

his smother! Shoot up on that, bright Bennu bird! Va faotre! Eftsoon so too will

our own sphoenix spark spirt his spyre and sunward stride the rampante flambe.

Ay, already the sombrer opacities of the gloom are sphanished! Brave footsore

Haun! Work your progress! Hold to! Now! Win out, ye divil ye! The silent cock

shall crow at ]ast. The west shall shake the east awake. Walk while ye have the

night for morn, lightbreakfastbringer, morroweth whereon every past shall full

fost sleep. Amain.


	15. Chapter 15

Lowly, longly, a wail went forth. Pure Yawn lay low. On the mead of the hillock

lay, heartsoul dormant mid shadowed landshape, brief wallet to his side, and arm

loose, by his staff of citron briar, tradition stick-pass-on. His dream

monologue was over, of cause, but his drama parapolylogic had yet to be, affact.

Most distressfully (but, my dear, how successfully!) to wail he did, his locks

of a lucan tinge, quickrich, ripely rippling, unfilleted, those lashbetasselled

lids on the verge of closing time, whiles ouze of his sidewiseopen mouth the

breath of him, evenso languishing as the princeliest treble treacle or lichee

chewchow purse could buy. Yawn in a semiswoon lay awailing and (hooh!) what

helpings of honeyful swoothead (phew!), which earpiercing dulcitude! As were you

suppose to go and push with your bluntblank pin in hand upinto his fleshasplush

cushionettes of some chubby boybold love of an angel. Hwoah !

When, as the buzzer brings the light brigade, keeping the home fires burning, so

on the churring call themselves came at him, from the westborders of the

eastmidlands, three kings of three suits and a crowner, from all their cardinal

parts, along the amber way where Brosna's furzy. To lift them they did, senators

four, by the first quaint skreek of the gloaming and they hopped it up the

mountainy molehill, traversing climes of old times gone by of the days not worth

remembering; inventing some excusethems, any sort, having a sevenply sweat of

night blues moist upon them. Feefee! phopho! foorchtha ! aggala ! jeeshee

! paloola ! ooridiminy ! Afeared themselves were to wonder at the

class of a crossroads puzzler he would likely be, length by breadth nonplussing

his thickness, ells upon ells of him, making so many square yards of him, one

half of him in Conn's half but the whole of him nevertheless in Owenmore's five

quarters. There would he lay till they would him descry, spancelled down upon a

blossomy bed, at one foule stretch, amongst the daffydowndillies, the flowers of

narcosis fourfettering his footlights, a halohedge of wild spuds hovering over

him, epicures waltzing with gardenfillers, puritan shoots advancing to Aran

chiefs. Phopho ! The meteor pulp of him, the seamless rainbowpeel. Aggala !

His bellyvoid of nebulose with his neverstop navel. Paloola ! And his veins

shooting melanite phosphor, his creamtocustard cometshair and his asteroid

knuckles, ribs and members. Ooridiminy ! His electrolatiginous twisted

entrails belt.

Those four claymen clomb together to hold their sworn starchamber quiry on him.

For he was ever their quarrel, the way they would see themselves, everybug his

bodiment atop of annywom her notion, and the meet of their noght was worth two

of his morning. Up to the esker ridge it was, Mallinger parish, to a mead that

was not far, the son's rest. First klettered Shanator Gregory, seeking spoor

through the deep timefield, Shanator Lyons, trailing the wavy line of his

partition footsteps (something in his blisters was telling him all along how he

had been in that place one time), then his Recordership, Dr Shunadure Tarpey,

caperchasing after honourable sleep, hot on to the aniseed and, up out of his

prompt corner, old Shunny MacShunny, MacDougal the hiker, in the rere of them on

the run, to make a quorum. Roping their ass he was, their skygrey globetrotter,

by way of an afterthought and by no means legless either for such sprouts on him

they were that much oneven it was tumbling he was by four lengths, within the

bawl of a mascot, kuss yuss, kuss cley, patsy watsy, like the kapr in the

kabisses, the big ass, to hear with his unaided ears the harp in the air, the

bugle dianablowing, wild as wild, the mockingbird whose word is misfortune, so

'tis said, the bulbul down the wind.

The proto was traipsing through the tangle then, Mathew Walker, godsons'

goddestfar, deputising for gossipocracy, and his station was a few perch to the

weatherside of the knoll Asnoch and it was from no other place unless there, how

and ever, that he proxtended aloof upon the ether Mesmer's Manuum, the hand

making silence. The buckos beyond on the lea, then stopped wheresoever they

found their standings and that way they set ward about him, doing obedience,

nod, bend, bow and curtsey, like the watchers of Prospect, upholding their

broadawake prober's hats on their firrum heads, the travelling court on its

findings circuiting that personer in his fallen. And a crack quatyouare of

stenoggers they made of themselves, solons and psychomorers, all told, with

their hurts and daimons, spites and clops, not even to the seclusion of their

beast by them that was the odd trick of the pack, trump and no friend of

carrots. And, what do you think, who should be laying there above all other

persons forenenst them only Yawn ! All of asprawl he was laying too amengst the

poppies and, I can tell you something more than that, drear writer, profoundly

as you may bedeave to it, he was oscasleep asleep. And it was far more similar

to a satrap he lay there with unctuous beauty all surrounded, the poser, or for

whatall I know like Lord Lumen, coaching his preferred constellations in faith

and doctrine, for old Matt Gregory, 'tis he had the starmenagerie, Marcus Lyons

and Lucas Metcalfe Tarpey and the mack that never forgave the ass that lurked

behind him, Jonny na Hossaleen.

More than their good share of their five senses ensorcelled you would say

themselves were, fuming censor, the way they could not rightly tell their heels

from their stools as they cooched down a mamalujo by his cubical crib, as

question time drew nighing and the map of the souls' groupography rose in relief

within their quarterings, to play tops or kites or hoops or marbles,

curchycurchy, gawking on him, for the issuance of his pnum and softnoising one

of them to another one, the boguaqueesthers. And it is what they began to say to

him tetrahedrally then, the masters, what way was he.

- He's giving, the wee bairn. Yun has lived.

- Yerra, why dat, my leader?

- Wisha, is he boosed or what, alannah?

- Or his wind's from the wrong cut, says Ned of the Hill.

- Lesten!

- Why so and speak up, do you hear me, you sir?

- Or he's rehearsing somewan's funeral.

- Whisht outathat! Hubba's up!

And as they were spreading abroad on their octopuds their drifter nets, the

chromous gleamy seiners' nets and,no lie, there was word of assonance being

softspoken among those quartermasters.

- Get busy, kid!

- Chirpy, come now!

- The present hospices is a good time.

- I'll take on that chap.

For it was in the back of their mind's ear, temptive lissomer, how they would be

spreading in quadriliberal their azurespotted fine attractable nets, their

nansen nets, from Matt Senior to the thurrible mystagogue after him and from

thence to the neighbour and that way to the puisny donkeyman and his crucifer's

cauda. And in their minds years backslibris, so it was, slipping beauty, how

they would be meshing that way, when he rose to it, with the planckton at play

about him, the quivers of scaly silver and their clutches of chromes of the

highly lucid spanishing gold whilst, as hour gave way to mazing hour, with Yawn

himself keeping time with his thripthongue, to ope his blurbeous lips he would,

a let out classy, the way myrrh of the moor and molten moonmist would be melding

mellifond indo his mouth.

- Y?

- Before You!

- Ecko ! How sweet thee answer makes ! Afterwheres? In the land of lions' odor?

- Friends ! First if yu don't mind. Name yur historical grouns.

- This same prehistoric barrow 'tis, the orangery.

- I see. Very good now. It is in your orangery, I take it, you have your

letters. Can you hear here me, you sir?

- Throsends. For my darling. Typette!

- So long aforetime? Can you hear better?

- Millions. For godsends. For my darling dearling one.

- Now, to come nearer zone; I would like to raise my deuterous point audibly

touching this. There is this maggers. I am told by our interpreter, Hanner

Esellus, that there are fully six hundred and six ragwords in your malherbal

Magis landeguage in which wald wand rimes alpman and there is resin in all roots

for monarch but yav hace not one pronouncable teerm that blows in all the

vallums of tartallaght to signify majestate, even provisionally, nor no rheda

rhoda or torpentine path or hallucinian via nor aurellian gape nor sunkin rut

nor grossgrown trek nor crimeslaved cruxway and no moorhens cry or mooner's

plankgang there to lead us to hopenhaven. Is such the unde derivatur casematter

messio! Frankly. Magis megis enerretur mynus hoc intelligow.

- How? C'est mal prononsable, tartagliano, perfrances. Vous n'avez pas d'o dans

votre boche provenciale, mousoo. Je m'incline mais Moy jay trouvay la clee dang

les champs. Hay sham nap poddy velour, come on!

- Hep there! Commong, sa na pa de valure? Whu's teit dans yur jambs? Whur's

that inclining and talkin about the messiah so cloover? A true's to your

trefling! Whure yu!

- Trinathan partnick dieudonnay. Have you seen her? Typette, my tactile O!

- Are you in your fatherick, lonely one?

- The same. Three persons. Have you seen my darling only one? I am sohohold!

- What are yu shevering about, ultramontane, like a houn? Is there cold on ye,

doraphobian? Or do yu want yur primafairy schoolmam?

- The woods of fogloot! O mis padredges!

- Whisht awhile, greyleg! The duck is rising and you'll wake that stand of

plover. I know that place better than anyone. Sure, I used to be always

overthere on the fourth day at my grandmother's place, Tear-nan-Ogre, my little

grey home in the west, in or about Mayo when the long dog gave tongue and they

coursing the marches and they straining at the leash. Tortoiseshell for a

guineagould ! Burb ! Burb ! Burb ! Follow me up Tucurlugh! That's the place for

the claire oysters, Polldoody, County Conway. I never knew how rich I was like

another story in the zoedone of the zephyros, strolling and strolling, carrying

my dragoman, Meads Marvel, thass withumpronouceable tail, along the shore. Do

you know my cousin, Mr Jasper Dougal that keeps the Anchor on the Mountain, the

parson's son, Jasper of the Tuns, Pat Whateveryournameis?

- Dood and I dood. The wolves of Fochlut! By Whydoyoucallme? Do not flingamejig

to the twolves!

- Turcafiera amd that's a good wan right enough! Wooluvs no less!

- One moment now, if I foreshorten the bloss on your bleather. Encroachement

spells erosion. Dunlin and turnstone augur us where, how and when best as to

burial of carcass, fuselage of dump and committal of noisance. But, since you

invocate austers for the trailing of vixens, I would like to send a cormorant

around this blue lagoon. Tell me now this. You told my larned friend rather

previously, a moment since, about this mound or barrow. Now I suggest to you

that ere there was this plagueburrow, as you seem to call it, there was a

burialbattell, the boat of millions of years. Would you bear me out in that,

relatively speaking, with her jackstaff jerking at her pennyladders, why not,

and sizing a fair sail, knowest thout the kind? The Pourquoi Pas, bound for

Weissduwasland, that fourmaster barquentine, Webster says, our ship that ne're

returned. The Frenchman, I say, was an orangeboat. He is a boat. You see him.

The both how you see is they! Draken af Danemork! Sacked it or ate it? What!

Hennu! Spake ab laut!

- Couch, cortege, ringbarrow, dungcairn. Beseek the runes and see the longurn!

Allmaun away when you hear the ganghorn. And meet Nautsen. Ess Ess. O ess. Warum

night! Con ning two lay payees. Norsker. Her raven flag was out, the slaver. I

trow pon good, jordan's scaper, good's barnet and trustyman. Crouch low, you

pigeons three ! Say, call that girl with the tan tress awn! Call Wolfhound! Wolf

of the sea. Folchu! Folchu !

- Very good now. That folklore's straight from the ass his mouth. I will

crusade on with the parent ship, weather prophetting, far away from those green

hills,a station, Ireton tells me, bonofide for keeltappers, now to come to the

midnight middy on this levantine ponenter. From Daneland sailed the oxeyed man,

now mark well what I say.

- Magnus Spadebeard, korsets krosser, welsher perfyddye. A destroyer in our

port. Signed to me with his baling scoop. Laid bare his breastpaps to give suck,

to suckle me. Ecce Hagios Chrisman !

- Oh, Jeyses, fluid! says the poisoned well. Futtfishy the First.

Hootchcopper's enkel at the navel manuvres!

- Hep! Hello there, Bill of old Bailey! Whu's he? Whu's this lad, why the pups?

- Hunkalus Childared Easterheld. It's his lost chance, Emania Ware him well.

- Hey! Did you dream you were ating your own tripe, acushla, that you tied

yourself up that wrynecky fix?

- I see now. We move in the beast circuls. Grimbarb and pancercrucer! You took

the words out of my mouth. A child's dread for a dragon vicefather. Hillcloud

encompass us! You mean you lived as milky at their lyceum, couard, while you

learned, volp volp, to howl yourself wolfwise. Dyb! Dyb! Do your best.

- I am dob dob dobbling like old Booth's, courteous. The cubs are after me, it

zeebs, the whole totem pack, vuk vuk and vuk vuk to them, for Robinson's shield.

- Scents and gouspils! The animal jangs again! Find the fingall harriers! Here

howl me wiseacre's hat till I die of the milkman's lupus!

- What? Wolfgang? Whoah! Talk very slowe!

- Hail him heathen, heal him holystone!

Courser, Recourser, Changechild ...

Eld es endall, earth ...?

- A cataleptic mithyphallic! Was this Totem Fulcrum Est Ancestor yu hald in

Dies Eirae where no spider webbeth or Anno Mundi ere bawds plied in Skiffstrait?

Be fair, Chris!

- Dream. Ona nonday I sleep. I dreamt of a somday. Of a wonday I shall wake.

Ah! May he have now of here fearfilled me! Sinflowed, O sinflowed! Fia! Fia!

Befurcht christ!

- I have your tristich now; it recurs in three times the same differently

(there is such a fui fui story which obtains of him): comming nown from the

asphalt to the concrete, from the human historic brute, Finnsen Faynean,

occeanyclived, to this same vulganized hillsir from yours, Mr Tupling Toun of

Morning de Heights,with his lavast flow and his rambling undergroands, would he

reoccur Ad Horam, as old Romeo Rogers, in city or county, and your sure ob, or

by, with or from an urb, of you know the differenciabus, as brauchbarred in

apabhramsa, sierrah ! We speak of Gun, the farther. And in the locative. Bap!

Bap!

- Ouer Tad, Hellig Babbau, whom certayn orbits assertant re humeplace of

Chivitats Ei, Smithwick, Rhonnda, Kaledon, Salem (Mass), Childers, Argos and

Duthless. Well, I am advised he might in a sense be both nevertheless, every at

man like myself, suffix it to say, Abrahamsk and Brookbear! By him it was done

bapka, by me it was gone into, to whom it will beblive, Mushame, Mushame ! I am

afraid you could not heave ahore one of your own old stepstones, barnabarnabarn,

over a stumbledown wall here in Huddlestown to this classic Noctuber night but

itandthey woule binge, much as vecious, off the dosshouse back of a racerider in

his truetoflesh colours, either handicapped on her flat or barely repeating

himself. That is a tiptip tim oldy faher now the man I go in fear of, Tommy

Terracotta, and he could be all your and my das, the brodar of the founder of

the father of the finder of the pfander of the pfunder of the furst man in

Ranelagh, fue! fue! Petries and violet ice (I am yam, as Me and Tam Tower used

to jagger pemmer it, over at the house of Eddy's Christy, meaning Dodgfather,

Dodgson and Coo) and spiriduous sanction!

- Breeze softly. Aures are aureas. Hau's his naun?

- Me das has or oreils. Piercey, piercey, piercey, piercey!

- White eyeluscious and muddyhorsebroth! Pig Pursyriley! But where do we get

off, chiseller?

- Haltstille, Lucas and Dublinn! Vulva! Vulva! Vulva! Vulva!

- Macdougal, Atlantic City, or his onagrass that is, chuam and coughan! I would

go near identifying you from your stavrotides, Jong of Maho, and the weslarias

round your yokohahat. And that O'mulanchonry plucher you have from the worst

curst of Ireland, Glwlwd of the Mghtwg Grwpp, is no use to you either, Johnny my

donkeyschott. Number four,fix up your spreadeagle and pull your weight!

- Hooshin hom to our regional's hin and the gander of Hayden. Would ye ken a

young stepschuler of psychical chirography, the name of Keven, or (let outers

pray) Evan Vaughan, of his Posthorn in the High Street, that was shooing a

Guiney gagag, Poulepinter, that found the dogumen number one, I would suggest,

an illegible downfumbed by an unelgible?

- If I do know sinted sageness? Sometimes he would keep silent for a few

minutes as if in prayer and clasp his forehead and during the time he would be

thinking to himself and he would not mind anybody who would be talking to him or

crying stinking fish. But I no way need you, stroke oar nor your quick handles.

Your too farfar a cock of the north there, Matty Armagh, and your due south so.

- South I see. You're up-in-Leal-Ulster and I'm-free-Downin-Easia, this is much

better. He is cured by faith who is sick of fate. The prouts who will invent a

writing there ultimately is the poeta, still more learned, who discovered the

raiding there originally. That's the point of eschatology our book of kills

reaches for now in soandso many counterpoint words. What can't be coded can be

decorded if an ear aye sieze what no eye ere grieved for. Now, the doctrine

obtains, we have occasioning cause caus ing effects and affects occasionally

recausing altereffects. Or I will let me take it upon myself to suggest to twist

Ihe penman's tale posterwise. The gist is the gist of Shaum but the hand is the

hand of Sameas. Shan - Shim - Schung. There is a strong suspicion on counterfeit

Kevin and we all remember ye in childhood's reverye. 'Tis the bells of scandal

that gave tune to grumble over him and someone between me and thee. He would

preach to the two turkies and dipdip all the dindians, this master the abbey,

and give gold tidings to all that are in the bonze age of anteproresurrectionism

to entrust their easter neappearance to Borsaiolini's house of hatcraft. He is

our sent on the firm. Now, have you reasonable hesitancy in your mind about him

after fourpriest redmass or are you in your post? Tell me andat sans dismay.

Leap, pard!

- Fierappel putting years on me! Nwo, nwo! This bolt in hand be my worder! I'll

see you moved farther, blarneying Marcantonio ! What cans such wretch to say to

I or how have My to doom with him? We were wombful of mischief and initiumwise,

everliking a liked, hairytop on heeltipper, alpybecca's unwachsibles, an ikeson

am ikeson, that babe, imprincipially, my leperd brethern, the Puer, ens innocens

of but fifteen primes. Ya all in your kalblionized so trilustriously standing

the real school, to be upright as his match, healtheous as is egg, saviour so

the salt and good wee braod, parallaling buttyr, did I altermobile him to a

flare insiding hogsfat. Been ike hins kindergardien? I know not, O cashla, I am

sure offed habitand this undered heaven, meis enfins, contrasting the first

mover, that father I ascend fromming knows, as I think, caused whom I, a self

the sign, came remaining being dwelling ayr, plage and watford as to I was

eltered impostulance possessing my future state falling towards thrice myself

resting the childhide when I received the habit following Mezienius connecting

Mezosius including was verted embracing a palegrim, circumcised my hairs, Oh

laud, and removed my clothes from patristic motives, meas minimas culpads!

Permitting this ick (ickle coon icoocoon) crouched low entering humble down,

dead thrue mean scato logical past, making so smell partaking myself to confess

abiding clean tumbluponing yous octopods, mouthspeech allno fingerforce, owning

my mansuetude before him attaching Audeon's prostratingwards mine sore

accompanying my thrain tropps offering meye eyesalt, what I (the person whomin I

now am) did not do, how he to say essied anding how he was making errand

andanding how he all locutey sunt, why did you, my sexth best friend, blabber

always you would be so delated to back me, then ersed irredent, toppling

Humphrey hugging Nephew, old beggelaut, designing such post sitting his night

office? Annexing then, producing Saint Momuluius, you snub around enclosing your

moving motion touching the other catachumens continuing say providing append of

signature quoniam you will celebrand my dirthdags quoniam, concealed a

concealer, I am twosides uppish, a mockbelief insulant, ending none meer hyber

irish. Well, chunk your dimned chink, before avtokinatown, forasmuch as many

have tooken in hand to, I may as well humbly correct that vespian now in case of

temporalities. I've my pockets full comeplay of you laycreated cardonals, ap

rince, ap rowler, ap rancer, ap rowdey ! Improperial ! I saved you fore of the

Hekkites and you loosed me hind bland Harry to the burghmote of Aud Dub. I

teachet you in fair time, my elders, the W.X.Y.Z. and P.Q.R.S. of legatine

powers and you, Ailbey and Ciardeclan, I learn, episcoping me altogether,

circumdeditioned me. I brought you from the loups of Lazary and you have

remembered my lapsus langways. Washywatchywataywatashy ! Oirasesheorebukujibun !

Watacooshy lot ! Mind of poison is. That time thing think! Honorific remembrance

to spit humble makes. My ruridecanal caste is a cut above you peregrines. Aye

vouchu to rumanescu. See the leabhour of my generations! Has not my master,

Theophrastius Spheropneumaticus, written that the spirit is from the upper

circle? I'm of the ochlocracy with Prestopher Palumbus and Porvus Parrio. Soa

koa Kelly Terry per Chelly Derry lepossette. Ho look at my jailbrand Exquovis

and sequencias High marked on me fakesimilar in the foreign by Pappagallus and

Pumpusmugnus: ahem! Anglicey: Eggs squawfish lean yoe nun feed marecurious.

Sagart can self laud nilobstant to Lowman Catlick's patrician morning coat of

arms with my High tripenniferry cresta and caudal mottams: Itch dean: which

Gaspey, Otto and Sauer, he renders: echo stay so! Addressing eat or not eat body

Yours am. And, Mind, praisegad, is the first praisonal Egoname Yod heard

boissboissy in Moy Bog's domesday. Hastan the vista! Or in alleman: Suck at!

- Suck it yourself, sugarstick! Misha, Yid think whose was asking to luckat

your sore toe or to taste your gaspy, hot and sour! Ichthyan! Hegvat tosser!

Gags be plebsed! Between his voyous and her consinnantes! Thugg, Dirke and

Hacker with Rose Lankester and Blanche Yorke! Are we speachin d'anglas landadge

or are you sprakin sea Djoytsch? Oy soy, Bleseyblasey, where to go is knowing

remain? Become quantity that discourse bothersome when what do? Knowing remain?

Come back, baddy wrily, to Bullydamestough! Cum him, buddy rowly, with me! What

about your thruppenny croucher of an old fellow, me boy, through the ages, tell

us, eh? What about Brian's the Vauntandonlieme, Master Monk, eh, eh, Spira in Me

Domino, spear me Doyne! Fat prize the bonafide peachumpidgeonlover, eh, eh, eh,

esquire earwugs, escusado, of Jenkins' Area, with his I've Ivy under his tangue

and the hohallo to his dullaphone, before there was a sound in the world? How

big was his boost friend and be shanghaied to him? The swaaber! The twicer,

trifoaled in Wanstable! Loud's curse to him! If you hored him outerly as we

harum lubberintly, from morning rice till nightmale, with his drums and bones

and hums in drones your innereer'd heerdly heer he. Ho ha hi he hung! Tsing

tsing!

- Me no angly mo, me speakee Yellman's lingas. Nicey Doc Mistel Lu, please! Me

no pigey ludiments all same numpa one Topside Tellmastoly fella. Me pigey savvy

a singasong anothel time. Pleasie, Mista Lukie Walkie! Josadam cowbelly maam

belongame shepullamealahmalong, begolla, Jackinaboss belongashe; plentymuch

boohoomeo.

- Hell's Confucium and the Elements! Tootoo moohootch! Thot's never the postal

cleric, checking chinchin chat with nip ponnippers! Halt there sob story to your

lambdad's tale! Are you roman cawthrick 432?

- Quadrigue my yoke.

Triple my tryst.

Tandem my sire.

- History as her is harped. Too the toone your owldfrow lied of. Tantris,

hattrick, tryst and parting, by vowelglide! I feel your thrilljoy mouths

overtspeaking, O dragoman, hands understudium. Plunger words what paddle verbed.

Mere man's mime: God has jest. The old order changeth and lasts like the first.

Every third man has a chink in his conscience and every other woman has a jape

in her mind. No v, fix on the little fellow in my eye, Minucius Mandrake, and

follow my little psychosinology, poor armer in slingslang. Now I, the lord of

Tuttu, am placing that inital T square of burial jade upright to your temple a

moment. Do you see anything, templar?

- I see a blackfrinch pliestrycook . . . who is carrying on his brainpan . . .

a cathedral of lovejelly for his . . . Tiens, how he is like somebodies !

- Pious, a pious person. What sound of tistress isoles my ear? I horizont the

same, this serpe with ramshead, and lay it lightly to your lip a litde. What do

you feel, liplove?

- I feel a fine lady . . . floating on a stillstream of isisglass . . . with

gold hair to the bed . . . and white arms to the twinklers . . . O la la!

- Purely, in a pure manner. O, sey but swift and still a vain essaying! Trothed

today, trenned tomorrow. I invert the initial of your tripartite and sign it

sternly, and adze to girdle. on your breast. What do you hear, breastplate?

- I ahear of a hopper behidin the door slappin his feet in a pool of bran.

- Bellax, acting like a bellax. And so the triptych vision passes. Out of a

hillside into a hillside. Fairshee fading. Again am I deliciated by the

picaresqueness of your irmages. Now, the oneir urge iterimpellant, I feel called

upon to ask did it ever occur to you, qua you, prior to this, by a stretch of

your iberborealic imagination, when it's quicker than this quacking that you

might, bar accidens, be very largely substituted in potential secession from

your next life by a complementary character, voices apart? Upjack! I shudder for

your thought! Think! Put from your mind that and take on trust this. The next

word depends on your answer.

- I'm thinking to, thogged be thenked! I was just trying to think when I

thought I felt a flea. I might have. I cannot say for it is of no significance

at all. Once or twice when I was in odinburgh with my addlefoes, Jake Jones, the

handscabby, when I thinkled I wore trying on my garden substisuit, boy's apert,

at my nexword nighboor's, and maybe more largely nor you quosh yet you,

messmate, realise. A few times, so to shape, I chanced to be stretching, in the

shadow as I thought, the liferight out of myself in my ericulous imaginating. I

felt feeling a half Scotch and pottage like roung my middle ageing like Bewley

in the baste so that I indicate out to myself and I swear my gots how that I'm

not meself at al!, no jolly fear, when I realise bimiselves how becomingly I to

be going to become.

- O, is that the way with you, you craythur? In the becoming was the weared,

wontnat! Hood maketh not frere. The voice is the voice of jokeup, I fear. Are

you imitation Roma now or Amor now. You have all our empathies, eh, Mr Trickpat,

if you don't mind, that is, aside from sings and mush, answering to my straight

question?

- God save the monk! I won't mind this is, answering to your strict

crossqueets, whereas it would be as unethical for me now to answer as it would

have been nonsensical for you then not to have asked. Same no can, home no will,

gangin I am. Gangang is Mine and I will return. Out of my name you call me,

Leelander. But in my shelter you'll miss me. When Lapac walks backwords he's

darkest horse in Capalisoot. You knew me once but you won't know me twice. I am

simpliciter arduus, ars of the schoo, Freeday's child in loving and thieving.

- My child, know this ! Some portion of that answer appears to have been token

by you from the writings of Saint Synodius, that first liar. Let us hear,

therefore, as you honour and obey the queen, whither the indwellingness of that

which shamefieth be entwined of one or atoned of two. Let us hear, Art

simplicissime!

- Dearly beloved brethren: Bruno and Nola, leymon bogholders and stationary

lifepartners off orangey Saint Nessau Street, were explaining it avicendas all

round each other ere yesterweek out of Ibn Sen and Ipanzussch. When himupon Nola

Bruno monopolises his egobruno most unwillingly seses by the mortal powers

alionola equal and opposite brunoipso, id est, eternally provoking alio opposite

equally as provoked as Bruno at being eternally opposed by Nola. Poor omniboose,

singalow singelearum: so is he!

- One might hear in their beyond that lionroar in the air again, the zoohoohoom

of Felin make Call. Bruin goes to Noble, aver who is? If is itsen? Or you mean

Nolans but Volans, an alibi, do you Mutemalice, suffering unegoistically from

the singular but positively enjoying on the plural? Dustify of that sole, you

breather! Ruemember, blither, thou must lie!

- Oyessoyess! I never dramped of prebeing a postman but I mean in ostralian

someplace, mults deeply belubdead; my allaboy brother, Negoist Cabler, of this

city, whom 'tis better ne'er to name, my said brother, the skipgod, expulled for

looking at churches from behind, who is sender of the Hullo Eve Cenograph in

prose and worse every Allso's night. High Brazil Brandan's Deferred, midden Erse

clare language, Noughtnoughtnought nein. Assass. Dublire, per Neuropaths. Punk.

Starving today plays punk opening tomorrow two plays punk wire splosh how two

plays punk Cabler. Have you forgotten poor Alby Sobrinos, Geoff, you blighter,

identifiable by the necessary white patch on his rear? How he went to his

swiltersland after his lungs, my sad late brother, before his coglionial

expancian? Won't you join me in a small halemerry, a bottle of the best, for

wellmet Capeler, united Irishmen, what though preferring the stranger, the

coughs and the itches and the minnies and the ratties the opulose and bilgenses,

for of his was the patriots mistaken. The heart that wast our Graw McGree! Yet

be there some who mourn him, concluding him dead, and more there be that wait

astand. His fuchs up the staires and the ladgers in his haires, he ought to win

that V.V.C. Fullgrapce for an endupper, half muxy on his whole! Would he were

even among the lost! From ours bereft beyond belongs. Oremus poor fraternibus

that he may yet escape the gallews and still remain ours faithfully departed. I

wronged you. I never want to see more of bad men but I want to learn from any on

the airse, like Tass with much thanks, here's ditto, if he lives sameplace in

the antipathies of austrasia or anywhere with my fawngest on his hooshmoney,

safe and damned, or has hopped it or who can throw any lime on the sopjack, my

fond fosther, E. Obiit Nolan, The Workings, N.S.W., his condition off the

Venerable Jerrybuilt, not belonging to these parts, who, I remember ham to me,

when we were like bro and sis over our castor and porridge, with his roamin I

suppose, expecting for his clarenx negus, a teetotum abstainer. He feels he

ought to be as asamed of me as me to be ashunned of him. We were in one class of

age like to two clots of egg. I am most beholding to him, my namesick, as we

sayed it in our Amharican, through the Doubly Telewisher. Outpassed hearts wag

short pertimes. Worndown shoes upon his feet, to whose redress no tongue can

tell! In his hands a boot! Spare me, do, a copper or two and happy I'll hope

you'll be! It will pleased me behind with thanks from before and love to self

and all I remain here your truly friend. I am no scholar but I loved that man

who has africot lupps with the moonshane in his profile, my shemblable! My

freer! I call you my halfbrother because you in your soberer otiumic moments

remind me deeply of my natural saywhen brothel in feed, hop and jollity, S. H.

Devitt, that benighted irismaimed, who is tearly belaboured by Sydney and

Alibany.

- As you sing it it's a study. That letter selfpenned to one's other, that

neverperfect everplanned?

- This nonday diary, this allnights newseryreel.

- My dear sir! In this wireless age any owl rooster can peck up bostoons. But

whoewaxed he so anquished? Was he vector victored of victim vexed?

- Mighty sure! Way way for his wehicul! A parambolator ram into his bagsmall

when he was reading alawd, with two ecolites and he's been failing of that kink

in his arts over sense.

- Madonagh and Chiel, idealist leading a double life! But who, for the

brilliance of brothers,is the Nolan as appearant nominally?

- Mr Nolan is pronuminally Mr Gottgab.

- I get it. By hearing his thing about a person one begins to place him for a

certain in true. You reeker, he stands pat for you before a direct object in the

feminine. I see. By maiden sname. Now, I am earnestly asking you, and putting it

as between this yohou and that houmonymh, will just you search through your

gabgut memoirs for all of two minutes for this impersonating pronolan, fairhead

on foulshoulders. Would it be in twofold truth an untaken mispatriate, too

fullfully true and rereally a doblinganger much about your own medium with a

sandy whiskers? Poke me nabs in the ribs and pick the erstwort out of his mouth.

- Treble Stauter of Holy Baggot Street, formerly Swordmeat, who I surpassed him

lately for four and six bringing home the Christmas, as heavy as music, hand to

eyes on the peer for Noel's Arch, in blessed foster's place is doing the dirty

on me with his tantrums and all these godforgiven kilowatts I'd be better off

without. She's write to him she's levt by me, Jenny Rediviva! Toot! Detter for

you, Mr Nobru. Toot toot! Better for you, Mr Anol! This is the way we. Of a

redtettetterday morning.

- When your contraman from Tuwarceathay is looking for righting that is not a

good sign? Not?

- I speak truly, it's a shower sign that it's not.

- What though it be for the sow of his heart? If even she were a good pool

Pegeen?

- If she ate your windowsill you wouldn't say sow.

- Would you be surprised after that my asking have you a bull, a bosbully, with

a whistle in his tail to scare other birds?

- I would.

- Were you with Sindy and Sandy attending Goliath, a bull?

- You'd make me sag what you like to. I was intending a funeral. Simply and

samply.

- They are too wise of solbing their silbings?

- And both croon to the same theme.

- Tugbag is Baggut's, when a crispin sokolist besoops juts kamps or

clapperclaws an irvingite offthedocks. A luckchange, I see. Thinking young

through the muddleage spread, the moral fat his mental leans on. We can cop that

with our straat that is called corkscrewed. It would be the finest boulevard

billy for a mile in every direction, from Lismore to Cape Brendan, Patrick's, if

they took the bint out of the mittle of it. You told of a tryst too, two a tutu.

I wonder now, without releasing seeklets of the alcove, turturs or raabraabs,

have I heard mention of whose name anywhere? Mallowlane or Demaasch? Strike us

up either end Have You Erred off Van Homper or Ebell Teresa Kane.

- Marak! Marak! Marak!

He drapped has draraks an Mansianhase parak

And he had ta barraw tha watarcrass shartclaths aff the arkbashap af Yarak.!

- Braudribnob's on the bummel?

- And lillypets on the lea.

- A being again in becomings again. From the sallies to the allies through

their central power?

- Pirce! Perce! Quick! Queck!

- O Tara's thrush, the sharepusher ! And he said he was only taking the average

grass temperature for green Thurdsday, the blutchy scaliger! Who you know the

musselman, his muscle mum and mistlemam? Maomi, Mamie, My Mo Mum! He loves a

drary lane. Feel Phylliscitations to daff Mr Hairwigger who has just hadded

twinned little curls! He was resting between horrockses' sheets, wailing for

white warfare, prooboor welshtbreton, and unbiassed by the embarrassment of

disposal but, the first woking day,by Thunder, he stepped into the breach ant

put on his recriution trousers and riding apron in Baltic Bygrad, the old soggy,

was when the bold bhuoys of Iran wouldn't join up.

- How voice you that, nice Sandy man? Not large goodman is he, Sandy nice. Ask

him this one minute upthrow inner lotus of his burly ear womit he dropped his

Bass's to P flat. And for that he was allaughed? And then baited? The whole

gammat?

- Loonacied ! Marterdyed ! Madwakemiherculossed ! Judascessed !

Pairaskivvymenassed ! Luredogged ! And, needatellye, faulscrescendied

!

- Dias domnas! Dolled to dolthood? And Annie Delittle, his daintree diva, in

deltic dwilights, singing him henpecked rusish through the bars? My Wolossay's

wild as the Crasnian Sea! Grabashag, groogy, scoop and I'll cure ye! Mother of

emeralds, ara poog neighbours!

- Capilla, Rubrilla and Melcamomilla! Dauby, dauby, without dulay! Well, I beg

to traverse same above statement by saxy luters in their back haul of Coalcutter

what reflects upon my administrants of slow poisoning as my dodear devere

revered mainhirr was confined to guardroom, I hindustand, by my pint of his

Filthered pilsens bottle due to Zenaphiah Holwell, H and J. C. S, Which I was

bringing up my quee parapotacarry's orders in my sedown chair with my

mudfacepacket from my cash chemist and family drugger, Surager Dowling, V.S. to

our aural surgeon, Afamado Hairductor Achmed Borumborad, M.A.C.A, Sahib, of a

1001 Ombrilla Street, Syringa padham, Alleypulley, to see what was my watergood,

my mesical wasserguss, for repairs done by bollworm in the rere of pilch

knickers, seven yerds to his galandhar pole on perch, together with his for me

unfillable slopper, property of my deeply forfear revebereared, who is costing

us mostfortunes which I am writing in mepetition to Kavanagh Djanaral, when he

was sitting him humpbacked in dryfilthyheat to his trinidads pinslers at their

orpentings, entailing a laxative tendency to mary, especially with him being

forbidden fruit and certified by his sexular clergy to have as badazmy emotional

volvular, with a basketful of priesters crossing the singorgeous to aroint him

with tummy moor's maladies, and thereinafter liable to succumb when served with

letters potent below the belch, if my rupee repure riputed husbandship H.R.R.

took a brief one in his shirtsails out of the alleged given mineral, telling me

see his in Foraignghistan sambat papers Sunday feactures of a welcomed

aperrytiff with vallad of Erill Pearcey O he never battered one eagle's before

paying me his duty on my annaversary to the parroteyes list in my nil ensemble,

in his lazychair but he hidded up my hemifaces in all my mayarannies and he

locked plum into my mirrymouth like Ysamasy morning in the end of time, with the

so light's hope on his ruddycheeks and rawjaws and, my charmer, whom I dipped my

hand in, he simply showed me his propendiculous loadpoker, Seaserpents hisses

sissastones, which was as then is produced in his mansway by this wisest of the

Vikramadityationists, with the remere remind remure remark, in his gulughurutty:

Yran for parasites with rum for the turkeycockeys so Lithia, M.D., as this is

for Snooker, bort !

- Which was said by whem to whom?

- It wham. But whim I can't whumember.

- Fantasy! funtasy on fantasy, amnaes fintasies! And there is nihil nuder under

the clothing moon. When Ota, weewahrwificle of Torquells, bumpsed her

dumpsydiddle down in her woolsark she mode our heuteyleutey girlery of

peerlesses to set up in all their bombossities of feudal fiertey, fanned,

flounced and frangipanned, while the massstab whereby Ephialtes has exceeded is

the measure, simplex mendaciis, by which our Outis cuts his thruth. Arkaway now!

- Yerds and nudes say ayes and noes! Vide! Vide!

- Let Eivin bemember for Gates of Gold for their fadeless suns berayed her.

Irise, Osirises! Be thy mouth given unto thee! For why do you lack a link of

luck to poise a pont of perfect, peace? On the vignetto is a ragingoos. The

overseer of the house of the oversire of the seas, Nu-Men, triumphant, sayeth:

Fly as the hawk, cry as the corncrake, Ani Latch of the postern is thy name;

shout!

- My heart, my mother! My heart, my coming forth of darkness! They know not my

heart, O coolun dearast! Mon gloomerie! Mon glamourie! What a surpraise, dear Mr

Preacher, I to hear from your strawnummical modesty! Yes, there was that skew

arch of chrome sweet home, floodlit up above the flabberghosted farmament and

bump where the camel got the needle. Talk about iridecencies! Ruby and beryl and

chrysolite, jade, sapphire, jasper and lazul.

- Orca Bellona! Heavencry at earthcall, etnat athos? Extinct your vulcanology

for the lava of Moltens!

- It's you not me's in erupting, hecklar!

- Ophiuchus being visible above thorizon, muliercula occluded by Satarn's

serpent ring system,the pisciolinnies Nova Ardonis and Prisca Parthenopea, are a

bonnies feature in the northern sky. Ers, Mores and Merkery are surgents below

the rim of the Zenith Part while Arctura, Anatolia, Hesper and Mesembria weep in

their mansions over Noth, Haste, Soot and Waste.

- Apep and Uachet! Holy snakes, chase me charley, Eva's got barley under her

fluencies! The Ural Mount he's on the move and he'll quivvy her with his

strombolo! Waddlewurst, the bag of tow, as broad above as he is below! Creeping

through the liongrass and bullsrusshius, the obesendean, before the Emfang de

Maurya's class, in Bill Shasser's Shotshrift writing academy, camouflaged as a

blancmange and maple syrop! Obeisance so their sitinins is the follicity of this

Orp! Her sheik to Slave, his dick to Dave and the fat of the land to Guygas. The

treadmill pebbledropper haha halfahead overground and she'd only chitschats in

her spanking bee bonetry, Allapolloosa! Up the slanger! Three cheers and a heva

heva for the name Dan Magraw!

- The giant sun is in his emanence but which is chief of those white dwarfees

of which he ever is surabanded? And do you think T might have being his seventh!

He will kitssle me on melbaw. What about his age? says you. What about it? says

I. I will confess to his sins and blush me further. I would misdemean to rebuke

to the libels of snots from the fleshambles,the canalles. Synamite is too good

for them. Two overthirties in shore shorties. She's askapot at Nile Lodge and

she's citchincarry at the left Mrs Hamazum's. Will you warn your old habasund,

barking at baggermen, his chokefull chewing his chain? Responsif you plais. The

said Sully, a barracker associated with tinkers, the blackhand, Shovellyvans,

wreuter of annoyimgmost letters and skirriless ballets in Parsee Franch who is

Magrath's thug and smells cheaply of Power's spirits, like a deepsea dibbler,

and he is not fit enough to throw guts down to a bear. Sylphling me when is a

maid nought a maid he would go to anyposs length for her ! So long, Sulleyman !

If they cut his nose on the stitcher they had their sive n good reasons. Here's

to the leglift of my snuff and trout stockangt henkerchoff, orange fin with a

mosaic of dispensations and a froren black patata, from my church milliner. When

Lynch Brother, Withworkers, Friends and Company with T. C. King and the Warden

of Galway is prepared to stretch him sacred by the powers to the starlight,

L.B.W. Hemp, hemp, hurray! says the captain in the moonlight. I could put him

under my pallyass and slepp on him all nights as I would roll myself for holy

poly over his borrowing places. How we will make laugh over him together, me and

my Riley in the Vickar's bed! Quink! says I. He cawls to me

Granny-stream-Auborne when I am hiding under my hair from him and I cool him my

Finnyking he's so joyant a bounder. Plunk! said he. Inasmuch as I am delightful

to be able to state, with the joy of lifing in my forty winkers, that a handsome

sovereign was freely pledged in their pennis in the sluts maschine, alonging

wath a cherrywickerkishabrack of maryfruit under Shadow La Rose, to both the

legintimate lady performers of display unquestionable, Elsebett and Marryetta

Gunning, H 2 O, by that noblesse of leechers at his Saxontannery with motto in

Wwalshe's ffrenchllatin: O'Neill saw Queen Molly's pants: and much admired

engraving, meaning complet manly parts during alleged recent act of our chief

mergey margey magistrades, five itches above the kneecap, as required by

statues. V.I.C.5.6. If you won't release me stop to please me up the leg of me.

Now you see! Respect. S.V.P. Your wife. Amn. Anm. Amm. Ann.

- You wish to take us, Frui Mria, by degrees, as artis litterarumque patrona

but I am afraid, my poor woman of that same name, what with your silvanes and

your salvines, you are misled.

- Alas for livings' pledjures!

- Lordy Daw and Lady Don! Uncle Foozle and Aunty Jack! Sure, that old humbugger

was boycotted and girlcutted in debt and doom, on hill and haven, even by the

show-the-flag flotilla, as I'm given now to understand, illscribed in all the

gratuitouses and conspued in the takeyourhandaways. Bumbty, tumbty, Sot on a

Wall, Mute art for the Million. There wasn't an Archimandrite of Dane's Island

and the townlands nor a minx from the Isle of Woman nor a one of the four

cantins nor any on the whole wheel of his ecunemical conciliabulum nor nogent

ingen meid on allad the hold scurface of the jorth would come next or nigh him,

Mr Eelwhipper, seed and nursery man, or his allgas bumgalowre, Auxilium Meum

Solo A Domino (Amsad), for rime or ration, from piles or faces, after that.

- All ears did wag, old Eire wake as Piers Aurell was flappergangsted.

- Recount!

- I have it here to my fingall's ends. This liggy piggy wanted to go to the

jampot. And this leggy peggy spelt pea. And theese lucky puckers played at

pooping tooletom. Ma's da. Da's ma. Madas. Sadam.

- Pater patruum cum filiabus familiarum. Or, but, now, and, ariring out of her

mirgery margery watersheads and, to change that subjunct from the traumaturgid

for once in a while and darting back to stuff,if so be you may identify yourself

with the him in you, that fluctuous neck merchamtur, bloodfadder and milkmudder,

since then our too many of her, Abha na Life, and getting on to dadaddy again,

as them we're ne'er free of, was he in tea e'er he went on the bier or didn't he

ontime do something seemly heavy in sugar? He sent out Christy Columb and he

came back with a jailbird's unbespokables in his beak and then he sent out Le

Caron Crow and the peacies are still looking for him. The seeker from the

swayed, the beesabouties from the parent swarm. Speak to the right! Rotacist ca

canny! He caun ne'er be bothered but maun e'er be waked. If there is a future in

every past that is present Quis est qui non novit quinnigan and Qui quae quot at

Quinnigan's Quake! Stump! His producers are they not his consumers? Your

exagmination round his factification for incamination of a warping process.

Declaim!

- Arra irrara hirrara man, weren't they arriving in clansdestinies for the

Imbandiment of Ad Regias Agni Dapes, fogabawlers and panhibernskers, after the

crack and the lean years, scalpjaggers and houthhunters, like the messicals of

the great god, a scarlet trainful, the Twoedged Petrard, totalling, leggats and

prelaps, in their aggregate ages two and thirty plus undecimmed centries of them

with insiders, extraomnes and tuttifrutties allcunct, from Rathgar, Rathanga,

Rountown and Rush, from America Avenue and Asia Place and the Affrian Way and

Europa Parade and besogar the wallies of Noo Soch Wilds and from Vico, Mespil

Rock and Sorrento, for the lure of his weal and the fear of his oppidumic, to

his salon de espera in the keel of his kraal, like lodes of ores flocking fast

to Mount Maximagnetic, afeerd he was a gunner but affaird to stay away,

Merrionites, Dumstdumbdrummers, Luccanicans, Ashtoumers, Batterysby Parkes and

Krumlin Boyards, Phillipsburgs, Cabraists and Finglossies, Ballymunites,

Raheniacs and the bettlers of Clontarf, for to contemplate in manifest and pay

their firstrate duties before the both of him, twelve stone a side, with their

Thieve le Roue ! and their Shvr yr Thrst! and their Uisgye ad Inferos ! and

their Usque ad Ebbraios! at and in the licensed boosiness primises of his

delhightful bazar and reunited magazine hall, by the magazine wall, Hosty's and

Co, Exports, for his five hundredth and sixtysixth borthday, the grand old

Magennis Mor, Persee and Rahli, taker of the tributes, their Rinseky Poppakork

and Piowtor the Grape, holding Dunker's durbar, boot kings and indiarubber

umpires and shawhs from paisley and muftis in muslim and sultana reiseines and

jordan almonders and a row of jam sahibs and a odd principeza in her pettedcoat

and the queen of knight's clubs and the claddagh ringleaders and the two

salaames and the Halfa Ham and the Hanzas Khan with two fat Maharashers and the

German selver geyser and he polished up, protemptible, tintanambulating to

himsilf so silfrich, and there was J. B. Dunlop, the best tyrent of ourish

times, and a swanks of French wine stuarts and Tudor keepsakes and the

Cesarevitch for the current counter Leodegarius Sant Legerleger riding

lapsaddlelonglegs up the oakses staircase on muleback like Amaxodias

Isteroprotos, hindquarters to the fore and kick to the lift, and he handygrabbed

on to his trulley natural anthem: Horsibus, keep your tailyup, and as much as

the halle of the vacant fhroneroom, Oldloafs Buttery, could safely accomodate of

the houses of Orange and Betters M.P, permeated by Druids D.P, Brehons B.P, and

Flawhoolags F.P, and Agiapommenites A.P, and Antepummelites P.P, and Ulster Kong

and Munster's Herald with Athclee Ensigning and Athlone Poursuivant and his

Imperial Catchering, his fain awan, and his gemmynosed sanctsons in epheud and

ordilawn and his diamondskulled granddaucher, Adamantaya Liubokovskva, all

murdering Irish, amok and amak, out of their boom companions in paunchjab and

dogril and pammel and gougerotty, after plenty of his fresh stout and his good

balls of malt, not to forget his oels a'mona nor his beers o'ryely, sopped down

by his pani's annagolorum, (at Kennedy's kiln she kned her dough, back of her

bake for me, buns!) socializing and communicanting in the deification of his

members, for to nobble or salvage their herobit of him, the poohpooher old

bolssloose, with his arthurious clayroses, Dodderick Ogonoch Wrack, busted to

the wurld at large, on the table round, with the floodlight switched back, as

true as the Vernons have Brian's sword, and a dozen and one by one tilly tallows

round in ringcampf, circumassembled by his daughters in the foregiftness of his

sons, lying high as he lay in all dimensions, in court dress and ludmers chain,

with a hogo, fluorescent of his swathings, round him, like the cummulium of

scents in an italian warehouse, erica's clustered on his hayir, the spectrem of

his prisent mocking the candiedights of his dadtid, bagpuddingpodded to the

deafspot, bewept of his chilidrin and serafim, poors and personalities,

venturous, drones and dominators, ancients and auldancients, with his buttend

up, expositoed for sale after referee's inspection, bulgy and blowrious, bunged

to ignorious, healed cured and embalsemate, pending a rouseruction of his bogey,

most highly astounded, as it turned up, after his life overlasting, at thus

being reduced to nothing.

- Bappy-go-gully and gaff for us all! And all his morties calisenic, tripping a

trepas, neniatwantyng: Mulo Mulelo! Homo Humilo! Dauncy a deady O! Dood dood

dood! O Bawse! O Boese! O Muerther! O Mord! Mahmato! Moutmaro! O Smirtsch ! O

Smertz ! Woh Hillill ! Woe Hallall ! Thou Thuoni I Thou Thaunaton! Umartir!

Udamnor! Tschitt! Mergue! Eulumu! Huam Khuam! Malawinga! Malawunga! Ser Oh Ser!

See ah See! Hamovs! Hemoves! Mamor! Rockquiem eternuel give donal aye in dolmeny

! Bat luck's perpepperpot loosen his eyis ! (Psich !).

- But there's leps of flam in Funnycoon's Wick. The keyn has passed. Lung lift

the keying!

- God save you king! Muster of the Hidden Life!

- God serf yous kingly, adipose rex ! I had four in the morning and a couple of

the lunch and three later on, but your saouls to the dhaoul, do ye. Finnk. Fime.

Fudd?

- Impassable tissue of improbable liyers! D'yu mean to sett there where y'are

now, coddlin your supernumerary leg, wi'that bizar tongue in yur tolkshap, and

your hindies and shindies, like a muck in a market, Sorley boy, repeating

yurself, and tell me that?

- I mean to sit here on this altknoll where you are now, Surly guy, replete in

myself, as long as I live, in my homespins, like a sleepingtop, with all that's

buried ofsins insince insensed insidesofme. If I can't upset this pound of

pressed ollaves I can sit up zounds of sounds upon him.

- Oliver! He may be an earthpresence. Was that a groan or did I hear the Dingle

bagpipes Wasting war and? Watch!

- Tris tris a ni ma mea.! Prisoner of Love! Bleating Hart! Lowlaid Herd! Aubain

Hand! Wonted Foot! Usque! Usque! Usque! Lignum in . . .

- Rawth of Gar and Donnerbruck Fire? Is the strays world moving mound or what

static babel is this, tell us?

- Whoishe whoishe whoishe whoishe linking in? Whoishe whoishe whoishe?

- The snare drum! Lay yer lug till the groun. The dead giant manalive! They're

playing thimbles and bodkins. Clan of the Gael! Hop! Whu's within?

- Dovegall and finshark, they are ring to the rescune !

- Zinzin. Zinzin.

- Crum abu! Cromwell to victory!

- We'll gore them and gash them and gun them and gloat on them.

- Zinzin.

- O, widows and orphans, it's the yeomen! Redshanks for ever! Up Lancs!

- The cry of the roedeer it is! The white hind. Their slots, linklink, the

hound hunthorning ! Send us and peace ! Title ! Title !

- Christ in our irish times! Christ on the airs independence! Christ hold the

freedman's chareman! Christ light the dully expressed!

- Slog slagt and sluaghter! Rape the daughter! Choke the pope!

- Aure ! Cloudy father ! Unsure ! Nongood !

- Zinzin. - Sold! I am sold! Brinabride! My ersther! My sidster! Brinabride,

goodbye! Brinabride! I sold!

- Pipette dear! Us! Us! Me! Me!

- Fort! Fort! Bayroyt! March!

- Me! I'm true. True! Isolde. Pipette. My precious!

- Zinzin.

- Brinabride, bet my price ! Brinabride !

- My price, my precious?

- Zin.

- Brinabride, my price! When you sell get my price!

- Zin.

- Pipette ! Pipette, my priceless one !

- O ! Mother of my tears ! Believe for me ! Fold thy son !

- Zinzin. Zinzin.

- Now we're gettin it. Tune in and pick up the forain counties ! Hello !

- Zinzin.

- Hello! Tittit! Tell your title?

- Abride !

- Hellohello! Ballymacarett! Am I thru' Iss? Miss? True?

- Tit! What is the ti . . ?

SILENCE.

Act drop. Stand by! Blinders! Curtain up. Juice, please! Foots!

- Hello! Are you Cigar shank and Wheat?

- I gotye. Gobble Ann's Carrot Cans.

- Parfey. Now, after that justajiff siesta, just permit me a moment.

Challenger's Deep is childsplay to this but, by our soundings in the swish

channels, land is due. A truce to demobbed swarwords. Clear the line, priority

call! Sybil! Better that or this? Sybil Head this end ! Better that way? Follow

the baby spot. Yes. Very good now. We are again in the magnetic field. Do you

remember on a particular lukesummer night, following a crying fair day? Moisten

your lips for a lightning strike and begin again. Mind the flickers and dimmers!

Better?

- Well. The isles is Thymes. The ales is Penzance. Vehement Genral. Delhi

expulsed.

- Still calling of somewhave from its specific? Not more? Lesscontinuous. There

were fires on every bald hill in holy Ireland that night. Better so?

- You may say they were, son of a cove!

- Were they bonfires? That clear?

- No other name would at all befit them unless that. Bonafieries! With their

blue beards streaming to the heavens.

- Was it a high white night now?

- Whitest night mortal ever saw.

- Was our lord of the heights nigh our lady of the valley?

- He was hosting himself up and flosting himself around and ghosting himself to

merry her murmur like an andeanupper balkan.

- Lewd's carol! Was there rain by any chance, mistandew?

- Plenty. If you wend farranoch.

- There fell some fall of littlewinter snow, holy-as-ivory, I gather, jesse?

- By snaachtha clocka. The nicest at all. In hilly-and-even zimalayars.

- Did it not blow some gales, westnass or ostscent, rather strongly to less,

allin humours out of turn, jusse as they rose and sprungen?

- Out of all jokes it did. Pipep! Icecold. Brr na brr, ny prr! Lieto

galumphantes ! -Stll cllng! Nmr! Peace, Pacific! Do you happen to recollect

whether Muna, that highlucky-nackt, was shining at all?

- Sure she was, my midday darling ! And not one but a pair of pritty

geallachers.

- Quando? Quonda? Go datey!

- Latearly! Latearly! Latearly! Latearly!

- That was latterlig certainly. And was there frostwork about and thick weather

and hice, soon calid, soon frozen, cold on warm but moistly dry, and a

boatshaped blanket of bruma airsighs and hellstohns and flammballs and

vodashouts and everything to please everybody?

- Hail many fell of greats! Horey morey smother of fog! There was, so plays

your ahrtides. Absolutely boiled. Obsoletely cowled. Julie and Lulie at their

parkiest.

- The amenities, the amenities of the amenities with all their amenities. And

the firmness of the formous of the famous of the fumous of the first fog in

Maidanvale?

- Catchecatche and couchamed!

- From Miss Somer's nice dream back to Winthrop's delugium stramens. One

expects that kind of rimey feeling in the sire season?

- One certainly does. Desire, for hire, would tire a shire, phone, phunkel, or

wire. And mares.

- Of whitecaps any?

- Foamflakes flockfuyant from Foxrock to Finglas.

- A lambskip for the marines! Paronama! The entire hori zon cloth! All effects

in their joints caused ways. Raindrum, windmachine, snowbox. But thundersheet?

- No here. Under the blunkets.

- This common or garden is now in stilller realithy the starey sphere of an

oleotorium for broken pottery and ancient vegetables?

- Simply awful the dirt. An evernasty ashtray.

- I see. Now do you know the wellknown kikkinmidden where the illassorted first

couple first met with each other? The place where Ealdermann Fanagan? The time

when Junkermenn Funagin?

- Deed then I do, W.K.

- In Fingal too they met at Littlepeace aneath the bidetree, Yellowhouse of

Snugsborough, Westreeve-Astagob and Slutsend with Stockins of Winning's Folly

Merryfalls, all of a two, skidoo and skephumble?

- Godamedy, you're a delville of a tolkar!

- Is it a place fairly exspoused to the four last winds?

- Well, I faithly sincerely believe so indeed if all what I hope to charity is

half true.

- This stow on the wolds, is it Woful Dane Bottom?

- It is woful in need whatever about anything or allselse under the grianblachk

sun of gan greyne Eireann.

- A tricolour ribbon that spells a caution. The old flag, the cold flag.

- The flagstone. By tombs, deep and heavy. To the unaveiling memory of. Peacer

the grave.

- And what sigeth Woodin Warneung thereof?

- Trickspissers vill be pairsecluded.

- There used to be a tree stuck up? An overlisting eshtree?

- There used, sure enough. Beside the Annar. At the ford of Slivenamond. Oakley

Ashe's elm. With a snoodrift from one beerchen bough. And the grawndest

crowndest consecrated maypole in all the reignladen history of Wilds. Browne's

Thesaurus Plantarum from Nolan's, The Prittlewell Press, has nothing alike it.

For we are fed of its forest, clad in its wood, burqued by its bark and our

lecture is its leave. The cran, the cran, the king of all crans . Squiremade and

damesman of plantagenets, high and holy.

- Now, no hiding your wren under a bushle! What was it doing there, for

instance?

- Standing foreninst us.

- In Summerian sunshine?

- And in Cimmerian shudders.

- You saw it visibly from your hidingplace?

- No. From my invisibly lyingplace.

- And you then took down in stereo what took place being tunc committed?

- I then tuk my takenplace lying down, I thunk I told you. Solve it!

- Remounting aliftle towards the ouragan of spaces. Just how grand in cardinal

rounders is this preeminent giant, sir Arber? Your bard's highview, avis on

valley ! I would like to hear you burble to us in strict conclave, purpurando,

and without too much italiote interfairance, what you know ? in petto about our

sovereign beingstalk, Tonans Tomazeus. O dite!

- Corcor Andy, Udi, Udite! Your Ominence, Your Imminence and delicted

fraternitrees! There's tuodore queensmaids and Idahore shopgirls and they woody

babies growing upon her and bird flamingans sweenyswinging fuglewards on the

tipmast and Orania epples playing hopptociel bommptaterre and Tyburn fenians

snoring in his quickenbole and crossbones strewing its holy floor and culprines

of Erasmus Smith's burstall boys with their underhand leadpencils climbing to

her crotch for the origin of spices and charlotte darlings with silk blue askmes

chattering in dissent to them, gibbonses and gobbenses, guelfing and ghiberring

proferring praydews to their anatolies and blighting findblasts on their

catastripes and the killmaimthem pensioners chucking overthrown milestones up to

her to fall her cranberries and her pommes annettes for their unnatural

refection and handpainted hoydens plucking husbands of him and cock robins

muchmore hatching most out of his missado eggdrazzles for him, the sun and moon

pegging honeysuckle and white heather down and timtits tapping resin there and

tomahawks watching tar elsewhere, creatures of the wold approaching him, hollow

mid ivy, for to claw and rub, hermits of the desert barking their infernal shins

over her triliteral roots and his acorns and pinecorns shooting wide all sides

out of him, plantitude outsends of plenty to thousands, after the truants of the

utmostfear and her downslyder in that snakedst-tu-naughsy whimmering woman't

seeleib such a fashionaping sathinous dress out of that exquisitive creation and

her leaves, my darling dearest, sinsinsinning since the night of time and each

and all of their branches meeting and shaking twisty hands all over again in

their new world through the germination of its gemination from Ond's outset till

Odd's end. And encircle him circuly. Evovae!

- Is it so exaltated, eximious, extraoldandairy and excelssiorising?

- Amengst menlike trees walking or trees like angels weeping nobirdy aviar soar

anywing to eagle it! But rocked of agues, cliffed for aye !

- Telleth that eke the treeth?

- Mushe, mushe of a mixness.

- A shrub of libertine, indeed! But that steyne of law indead what stiles its

neming?

- Tod, tod, too hard parted!

- I've got that now, Dr Melamanessy. Finight mens midinfinite true. The form

masculine. The gender feminine. I see. Now, are you derevatov of it yourself in

any way? The true tree I mean? Let's hear what science has to say,

pundit-thenext-best-king. Splanck!

- Upfellbowm.

- It reminds of the weeping of the daughters?

- And remounts to the sense arrest.

- The wittold, the frausch and the dibble! How this looseaffair brimsts of

fussforus! And was this treemanangel on his soredbohmend because Knockout, the

knickknaver, knacked him in the knechtschaft?

- Well, he was ever himself for the presention of crudities to animals for he

had put his own nickelname on every toad, duck and herring before the climber

clomb aloft, doing the midhill of the park, flattering his bitter hoolft with

her conconundrums. He would let us have the three barrels. Such was a bitte too

thikke for the Muster of the hoose so as he called down on the Grand Precurser

who coiled him a crawler of the dupest dye and thundered at him to flatch down

off that erection and be aslimed of himself for the bellance of hissch leif.

- Oh Finlay's coldpalled!

- Ahday's begatem !

- Were you there, eh Hehr? Were you there when they lagged um through the

coombe?

- Wo wo! Who who! Psalmtimes it grauws on me to ramble, ramble, ramble.

- Woe! Woe! So that was kow he became the foerst of our treefellers?

- Yesche and, in the absence of any soberiquiet, the fanest of our

truefalluses. Bapsbaps Bomslinger!

- How near do you feel to this capocapo promontory, sir?

- There do be days of dry coldness between us when he does be like a lidging

house far far astray and there do be nights of wet windwhistling when he does be

making me onions woup all kinds of ways.

- Now you are mehrer the murk, Lansdowne Road. She's threwed her pippin's

thereabouts and they've cropped up tooth oneydge with hates to leaven this

socried isle. Now, thornyborn, follow the spotlight,please!Concerning a boy. Are

you acquainted with a pagany, vicariously known as Toucher 'Thom' who is. I

suggest Finoglam as his habitat. Consider yourself on the stand now and watch

your words, take my advice. Let your motto be: Inter nubila numbum.

- Never you mind about my mother or her hopitout. I consider if I did, I would

feel frightfully ashamed of admired vice.

- He is a man of around fifty, struck on Anna Lynsha's Pekoe with milk and

whisky, who does messuages and has more dirt on him than an old dog has fleas,

kicking stones and knocking snow off walls. Have you ever heard of this old boy

"Thom" or "Thim" of the fishy stare who belongs to Kimmage, a crofting district,

and is not all there, and is all the more himself since he is not so, being most

of his time down at the Green Man where he steals,pawns,belches and is a curse,

drinking gaily two hours after closing time, with the coat on him skinside out

against rapparitions, with his socks outsewed his springsides, clapping his

hands in a feeble sort of way and systematically mixing with the public going

for groceries, slapping greats and littlegets soundly with his cattegut belts,

flapping baresides and waltzywembling about in his accountrements always in font

of the tubbernuckles, like a longarmed lugh, when he would be finished with his

tea?

- Is it that fellow? As mad as the brambles he is. Touch him. With the lawyers

sticking to his trewsershins and the swatmenotting on the basque of his beret.

He has kissed me more than once, I am sorry to say and if I did commit

gladrolleries may the loone forgive it! O wait till I tell you!

- We are not going yet.

- And look here! Here's, my dear, what he done, as snooks as I am saying so !

- Get out, you dirt! A strangely striking part of speech for the hottest worked

word of ur sprogue. You're not! Unhindered and odd times? Mere thumbshow?

Lately?

- How do I know? Such my billet. Buy a barrack pass. Ask the horneys. Tell the

robbers.

- You are alluding to the picking pockets in Lower O'Connell Street?

- I am illuding to the Pekin packet but I am eluding from Laura Connor's treat.

- Now, just wash and brush up your memoirias a little bit. So I find, referring

to the pater of the present man, an erely demented brick thrower, I am wondering

to myself in my mind, qua our arc of the covenant, was Toucher, a methodist,

whose name, as others say, is not really 'Thom', was this salt son of a century

from Boaterstown, Shivering William, the sealiest old forker ever hawked

crannock, who is always with him at the Big Elm and the Arch after his teeth

were shaken out of their suckets by the wrang dog, for having 5 pints 73 of none

Eryen blood in him abaft the seam level, the scatterling, wearing his cowbeamer

and false clothes of a brewer's grains pattern with back buckons with his motto

on, Yule Remember, ostensibly for that occasion only of the twelfth day Pax and

Quantum wedding, I'm wondering.

- I bet you are. Well, he was wandering, you bet, whatever was his matter, in

his mind too, give him his due, for I am sorry to have to tell you, hullo and

evoe, they were coming down from off him.

- How culious an epiphany!

- Hodie casus esobhrakonton?

- It looked very like it.

- Needer knows necess and neither garments. Man is minded of the Meagher, wat?

Wooly? Walty?

- Ay, another good button gone wrong.

- Blondman's blaff! Like a skib leaked lintel the arbour leidend with . . .?

- Pamelas, peggylees, pollywollies, questuants, quai aquilties, quickamerries.

- Concaving now convexly to the semidemihemispheres and, from the female angle,

music minnestirring, were the subligate sisters, P. and Q., Clopatrick's

cherierapest, mutatis mutandis, in pretty much the same pickle, the peach of all

piedom, the quest of all quicks?

- Peequeen ourselves, the prettiest pickles of unmatchemable mute antes I ever

bopeeped at, seesaw shallshee. since the town go went gonning on Pranksome

Quaine.

- Silks apeel and sulks alusty?

- Boy and giddle, gape and bore.

- I hear these two goddesses are liable to sue him?

- Well, I hope the two Collinses don't leg a bail to shoot him.

- Both were white in black arpists at cloever spilling, knickt?

- Gels bach, I, languised, liszted. Etoudies for the right hand.

- Were they now? And were they watching you as watcher as well?

- Where do you get that wash? This representation does not accord with my

experience. They were watching the watched watching. Vechers all.

- Good. Hold that watching brief and keep this witching longuer. Now,

retouching friend Tomsky, the enemy, did you gather much from what he let drop?

We are sitting here for that.

- I was rooshian mad, no lie. About his shapeless hat.

- I suspect you must have been.

- You are making your thunderous mistake. But I was dung sorry for him too.

- O Schaum! Not really? Were you sorry you were mad with him then?

- When I tell you I was rooshiamarodnimad with myself altogether, so I was, for

being sorry for him.

- So?

- Absolutely.

- Would you blame him at all stages?

- I believe in many an old stager. But what seemed sooth to a Greek summed

nooth to a giantle. Who kills the cat in Cairo coaxes cocks in Gaul.

- I put it to you that this was solely in his sunflower state and that his

haliodraping het was why maids all sighed for him, ventured and vied for him.

Hm?

- After Putawayo, Kansas, Liburnum and New Aimstirdames, it wouldn't surprise

me in the very least.

- That tare and this mole, your tear and our smile. 'Tis life that lies if

woman's eyes have been our old undoing. Lid efter lid. Reform in mine size his

deformation. Tiffpuff up my nostril, would you puff the earthworm outer my ear.

- He could claud boose his eyes to the birth of his garce, he could lump all

his lot through the half of her play, but he jest couldn't laugh through the

whole of her farce becorpse he warn't billed that way. So he outandouts his

volimetangere and has a lightning consultation and he downadowns his

pantoloogions and made a piece of first perpersonal puetry that staystale

remains to be. Cleaned.

- Booms of bombs and heavy rethudders?

- This aim to you!

- The tail, so mastrodantic, as you tell it nearly takes your own mummouth's

breath away. Your troppers are so unrelieved because his troopers were in

difficulties. Still let stultitiam done in veino condone ineptias made of

veritues. How many were married on that top of all strapping mornings, after the

midnight turkay drive, my good watcher?

- Puppaps. That'd be telling. With a hoh frohim and heh fraher. But, as regards

to Tammy Thornycraft, Idefyne the lawn mare and the laney moweress and all the

prentisses of wildes to massage him.

- Now from Gunner Shotland to Guinness Scenography. Come to the ballay at the

Tailors' Hall. We mean to be mellay on the Mailers' Mall. And leap, rink and

make follay till the Gaelers' Gall. Awake ! Come, a wake ! Every old skin in the

leather world, infect the whole stock company of the old house of the Leaking

Barrel, was thomistically drunk, two by two, lairking o' tootlers with tombours

a'beggars, the blog and turfs and the brandywine bankrompers, trou Normend

fashion, I have been told down to the bank lean clorks? Some nasty blunt clubs

were being operated after the tradition of a wellesleyan bottle riot act and a

few plates were being shied about and tumblers bearing traces of fresh porter

rolling around, independent of that, for the ehren of Fyn's Insul, and then

followed that wapping breakfast at the Heaven and Covenant, with Rodey

O'echolowing how his breadcost on the voters would be a comeback for e'er a one,

like the depredations of Scandalknivery, in and on usedtowobble sloops off

cloasts, eh? Would that be a talltale too? This was the grandsire Orther. This

was his innwhite horse. Sip?

- Well, naturally he was, louties also genderymen. Being Kerssfesstiydt. They

came from all lands beyond the wave for songs of Inishfeel. Whiskway and mortem!

No puseyporcious either, invitem kappines all round. But the right reverend

priest, Mr Hopsinbond, and the reverent bride eleft, Frizzy Fraufrau, were sober

enough. I think they were sober.

- I think you're widdershins there about the right reverence. Magraw for the

Northwhiggern cupteam was wedding beastman, papers before us carry. You saw him

hurriedly, or did you if thatseme's not irrelevant? With Slater's hammer

perhaps? Or he was in serge?

- I horridly did. On the stroke of the dozen. I'm sure I'm wrong but I heard

the irreverend Mr Magraw, in search of a stammer, kuckkuck kicking the bedding

out of the old sexton, red-Fox Good-man around the sacristy, till they were

bullbeadle black and bufeteer blue, while I and Flood and the other men,

jazzlike brollies and sesuos, was gickling his missus to gackles in the hall,

the divileen, (she's a lamp in her throth) with her cygncygn leckle and her

twelve pound lach.

- A loyal wifish woman cacchinic wheepingcaugh! While she laylylaw was all

their rage. But you did establish personal contact? In epexegesis or on a point

of order?

- That perkumiary pond is beyawnd my pinnigay pretonsions. I am resting on a

pigs of cheesus but I've a big suggestion it was about the pint of porter.

- You are a suckersome! But this all, as airs said to oska, as only that

childbearer might blogas well sidesplit? Where letties hereditate a dark mien

swart hairy?

- Only. 'Twas womans' too woman with mans' throw man.

- Bully burley yet hardly hurley. The saloon bulkhead, did you say, or the

tweendecks?

- Between drinks, I deeply painfully repeat it.

- Was she wearing shubladey's tiroirs in humour of her hubbishobbis, Massa's

star stellar?

- Mrs Tan-Taylour? Just a floating panel, secretairslidingdraws, a budge of

klees on her schalter, a siderbrass sehdass on her anulas findring and forty

crocelips in her curlingthongues.

- So this was the dope that woolied the cad that kinked the ruck that noised

the rape that tried the sap that hugged the mort?

- That legged in the hoax that joke bilked.

- The jest of junk the jungular?

- Jacked up in a jock the wrapper.

- Lollgoll! You don't soye so! All upsydown her whole creation? So there was

nothing serical between you? And Drysalter, father of Izod, how was he now?

- To the pink, man, like an allmanox in his shirt and stickup, brustall to the

bear, the Megalomagellan of our winevatswaterway, squeezing the life out of the

liffey.

- Crestofer Carambas! Such is zodisfaction. You punk me! He came, he kished, he

conquered. Vulturuvarnar! The must of his glancefull coaxing the beam in her

eye? That musked bell of this masked ball ! Annabella, Lovabella, Pullabella,

yep?

- Yup! Titentung Tollertone in S. Sabina's. Aye aye, she was lithe and

pleasable. Wilt thou the lee? Wilt thou the hee? Wilt thou the hussif?

- The quicker the deef the safter the sapstaff, but the main the mightier the

stricker the strait. To the vast go the game! It is the circumconversioning of

antelithual paganelles by a huggerknut cramwell energuman, or the caecodedition

of an absquelitteris puttagonnianne to the herreraism of a cabotinesque

exploser?

- I believe you. Taiptope reelly, O reely!

- Nautaey, nautaey, we're nowhere without ye! In steam of kavos now arbatos

above our hearths doth hum. And Malkos crackles logs of fun while Anglys cheers

our ingles. So lent she him ear to burrow his manhood (or so it appierce) and

borrow his namas? Suilful eyes and sallowfoul hairweed and the sickly sigh from

her gingering mouth like a Dublin bar in the moarning.

- Primus auriforasti me.

- The park is gracer than the hole, says she, but shekleton's my fortune?

- Eversought of being artained? You've soft a say with ye, Flatter O'Ford,

that, honey, I hurdley chew you.

- Is that answers?

- It am queery!

- The house was Toot and Come-Inn by the bridge called Tiltass, but are you

solarly salemly sure, beyond the shatter of the canicular year? Nascitur ordo

seculi numfit.

- Siriusly and selenely sure behind the shutter. Securius indicat umbris

tellurem.

- Date as? Your time of immersion? We are still in drought of. . . ?

- Amnis Dominae, Marcus of Corrig. A laughin hunter and Purty Sue.

- And crazyheaded Jorn, the bulweh born?

- Fluteful as his orkan. Ex ugola lenonem.

- And Jambs, of Delphin's Bourne or (as olders lay) of Tophat?

- Dawncing the kniejinksky choreopiscopally like an easter sun round the

colander, the vice! Taranta boontoday! You should pree him prance the polcat,

you whould sniff him wops around, you should hear his piedigrotts schraying as

his skimpies skirp a . . .

- Crashedafar Corumbas! A Czardanser indeed! Dervilish glad too. Ortovito semi

ricordo. The pantaglionic affection through his blood like a bad influenza in a

leap at bounding point?

- Out of Prisky Poppagenua, the palsied old priamite, home from Edwin

Hamilton's Christmas pantaloonade, Oropos Roxy and Pantharhea at the Gaiety,

trippudiating round the aria, with his fiftytwo heirs of age! They may reel at

his likes but it's Noeh Bonum's shin do.

- And whit what was Lillabil Issabil maideve, maid at?

- Trists and thranes and trinies and traines.

- A take back to the virgin page, darm it!

- Ay, graunt ye.

- The quobus quartet were there too, if I mistake not, as a sideline but, pace

the contempt of senate, well to the fore, in an amenessy meeting,

metandmorefussed to decide whereagainwhen to meet themselves flopsome and

jerksome, lubber and deliric, drinking unsteadily through the Kerry quadrilles

and Listowel lancers and mastersinging always with that consecutive fifth of

theirs, eh? Like four wise elephants inandouting under a twelvepodestalled

table?

- They were simple scandalmongers, that familiar, and all! Normand, Desmond,

Osmund and Kenneth. Making mejical history all over the show!

- In sum, some hum? And other marrage feats?

- All our stakes they were astumbling round the ranky roars assumbling when Big

Arthur flugged the field at Annie's courting.

- Suddenly some wellfired clay was cast out through the schappsteckers of hoy's

house?

- Schottenly there was a hellfire club kicked out through the wasistas of

Thereswhere.

- Like Heavystost's envil catacalamitumbling. Three days three times into the

Vulcuum?

- Punch!

- Or Noe et Ecclesiastes, nonne?

- Ninny, there is no hay in Eccles's hostel.

- Yet an I saw a sign of him, if you could scrape out his acquinntence? Name or

redress him and we'll call it a night! -.i..'. .o..l .

- You are sure it was not a shuler's shakeup or a plighter's palming or a

winker's wake etcaetera etcaeterorum you were at?

- Precisely.

- Mayhap. Hora pro Nubis, Thundersday, at A Little Bit Of Heaven Howth, the

wife of Deimetuus (D'amn), Earl Adam Fitzadam, of a Tartar (Birtha) or

Sackville-Lawry and MorlandWest, at the Auspice for the Living,Bonnybrook, by

the river and A. Briggs Carlisle, guardian of the birdsmaids and deputiliser for

groom. Pontifical mess. Or (soddenly) Schott, furtivfired by the riots. No

flies. Agreest?

- Mayhem. Also loans through the post. With or without security. Everywhere.

Any amount. Mofsovitz, swampstakers, purely providential.

- Flood's. The pinkman, the squeeze, the pint with the kick. Gaa. And then the

punch to Gaelicise it. Fox. The lady with the lamp. The boy in the barleybag.

The old man on his ars. Great Scrapp ! 'Tis we and you and ye and me and hymns

and hurts and heels and shields. The eirest race, the ourest nation, the airest

place that erestationed. He was culping for penance while you were ringing his

belle. Did the kickee, goodman rued fox, say anything important? Clam or cram,

spick or spat?

- No more than Richman's periwhelker.

- Nnn ttt wrd?

- Dmn ttt thg.

- A gael galled by scheme of scorn? Nock?

- Sangnifying nothing. Mock!

- Fortitudo eius rhodammum tenuit?

- Five maim! Or something very similar.

- I should like to euphonise that. It sounds an isochronism. Secret speech

Hazelton and obviously disemvowelled. But it is good laylaw too. We may take

those wellmeant kicks for free granted, though ultra vires, void and, in fact,

unnecessarily so. Happily you were not quite so successful in the process verbal

whereby you would sublimate your blepharospasmockical suppressions, it seems?

- What was that? First I heard about it.

- Were you or were you not? Ask yourself the answer, I'm not giving you a short

question. Now, not to mix up, cast your eyes around Capel Court. I want you,

witness of this epic struggle, as yours so mine, to reconstruct for us, as

briefly as you can, inexactly the same as a mind's eye view, how these funeral

games, which have been poring over us through homer's kerryer pidgeons,

massacreedoed as the holiname rally round took place.

- Which? Sure I told you that afoul. I was drunk all lost life.

- Well, tell it to me befair, the whole plan of campaign, in that bamboozelem

mincethrill voice of yours. Let's have it, christie! The Dublin own, the thrice

familiar.

- Ah, sure, I eyewitless foggus. 'Tis all around me bebattersbid hat.

- Ah, go on now, Masta Bones, a gig for a gag, with your impendements and your

perroqtriques! Blank memory of hatless darky in blued suit. You were ever the

gentle poet, dove from Haywarden. Pitcher cup, patcher cap, pratey man? Be nice

about it, Bones Minor! Look chairful! Come, delicacy! GO to the end, thou

slackerd! Once upon a grass and a hopping high grass it was.

- Faith, then, Meesta Cheeryman, first he come up, a gag as a gig, badgeler's

rake to the town's major from the wesz, MacSmashall Swingy of the Cattelaxes,

got up regardless, with a cock on the Kildare side of his Tattersull, in his

riddlesneek's ragamufflers and the horrid contrivance as seen above, whisklyng

into a bone tolerably delicately, the Wearing of the Blue, and taking off his

plushkwadded bugsby in his perusual flea and loisy manner, saying good mrowkas

to weevilybolly and dragging his feet in the usual course and was ever so

terribly naas, really, telling him clean his nagles and fex himself up, Miles,

and so on and so fort, and to take the coocoomb to his grizzlies and who done

that foxy freak on his bear's hairs like fire bursting out of the Ump pyre and,

half hang me, sirr, if he wasn't wanting his calicub body back before he'd to

take his life or so save his life. Then, begor, counting as many as eleven to

thritytwo seconds with his pocket browning, like I said, wann swanns wann, this

is my awethorrorty, he kept forecursing hascupth's foul Fanden, Cogan, for

coaccoackey the key of John Dunn's field fore it was for sent and the way

Montague was robbed and wolfling to know all what went off and who burned the

hay, perchance wilt thoult say, before he'd kill all the kanes and the price of

Patsch Purcell's faketotem, which the man, his plantagonist, up from the bog of

the depths who was raging with the thirst of the sacred sponge and who, as a

mashter of pasht, so far as him was concerned, was only standing there nonplush

to the corner of Turbot Street, perplexing about a paumpshop and pupparing to

spit, wanting to know whelp the henconvention's compuss memphis he wanted with

him new nothing about.

- A sarsencruxer, like the Nap O' Farrell Patter Tandy moor and burgess medley?

In other words, was that how in the annusual curse of things, as complement to

compliment though, after a manner of men which I must and will say seems

extraordinary, their celicolar subtler angelic warfare or photoplay finister

started?

- Truly. That I may never!

- Did one scum then in the auradrama, the deff, after some clever play in the

mud, mention to the other undesirable, a dumm, during diverse intentional

instants, that upon the resume after the angerus, how for his deal he was a

pigheaded Swede and to wend himself to a medicis?

- To be sore he did, the huggornut! Only it was turniphudded dunce, I beg your

pardon, and he would jokes bowlderblow the betholder with his black masket off

the bawling green.

- Sublime was the warning!

- The author, in fact, was mardred.

- Did he, the first spikesman, do anything to him, the last spokesman, when,

after heaving some more smutt and chaff between them, they rolled togutter into

the ditch together? Black Pig's Dyke?

- No, he had his teeth in the hack of his head.

- Did Box then try to shine his puss?

- No but Cox did to shin the punman.

- The worsted crying that if never he looked on Leaverholma's again and the

bester huing that he might ever save sunlife?

- Trulytruly Asbestos he ever. And sowasso I never.

- That forte carlysle touch breaking the campdens pianoback.

- Pansh!

- Are you of my meaning that would be going on to about half noon, click

o'clock, pip emma, Grinwicker time, by your querqcut quadrant?

- You will be asking me and I wish to higgins you wouldn't. Would it?

- Let it be twelve thirty after a somersautch of the tardest!

- And it was eleven thirstytoo befour in soandsuch, reloy on it!

- Tick up on time. Howday you doom? That rising day sinks rosing in a night of

nine week's wonder.

- Amties, marcy buckup! The uneven day of the unleventh month of the unevented

year. At mart in mass.

- A triduum before Our Larry's own day. By which of your chronos, my man of

four watches, larboard, starboard, dog or dath?

- Dunsink, rugby, ballast and ball. You can imagine.

- Language this allsfare for the loathe of Marses ambiviolent about it. Will

you swear all the same you saw their shadows a hundred foot later, struggling

diabolically over this, that and the other, their virtues pro and his

principality con, near the Ruins, Drogheda Street, and kicking up the devil's

own dust for the Milesian wind?

- I will. I did. They were. I swear. Like the heavenly militia. So wreek me

Ghyllygully ! With my tongue through my toecap on the headlong stone of kismet

if so 'tis the will of Whose B. Dunn.

- Weepin Lorcans! They must have put in some wonderful work, ecad, on the quiet

like, during this arms' parley, meatierities forces vegateareans. Dost thou not

think so?

- Ay.

- The illegallooking range or fender, alias turfing iron, a product of Hostages

and Co, Engineers, changed feet several times as briars revalvered during the

weaponswap? Piff?

- Puff! Excuse yourself. It was an ersatz lottheringcan.

- They did not know the war was over and were only berebelling or bereppelling

one another by chance or necessity with sham bottles, mere and woiney, as

betwinst Picturshirts and Scutticules, like their caractacurs in an Irish Ruman

to sorowbrate the expeltsion of the Danos? What sayest thou, scusascmerul?

- That's all. For he was heavily upright man, Limba romena in Bucclis tucsada.

Farcing gutterish.

- I mean the Morgans and the Dorans, in finnish?

- I know you don't, in Feeney's.

- The mujic of the footure on the barbarihams of the bashed? Co Canniley?

- Da Donnuley.

- Yet this war has meed peace? In voina viritas. Ab chaos lex, neat wehr?

- O bella! O pia! O pura! Amem. Handwalled amokst us. Thanksbeer to Balbus!

- All the same you sound it twould clang houlish like Hull hopen for

christmians?

- But twill cling hellish like engels opened to neuropeans, if you've sensed,

whole the sum. So be vigil!

- And this pattern pootsch punnermine of concoon and proprey went on, hog and

minne, a whole whake, your night after larry's night, spittinspite on Dora

O'Huggins, ormonde caught butler, the artillery of the O'Hefferns answering the

cavalry of the MacClouds, fortey and more fortey, a thousand and one times,

according to your cock and a biddy story? Lludillongi, for years and years

perhaps?

- That's ri. This is his largos life, this is me timtomtum and this is her two

peekweeny ones. From the last finger on the second foot of the fourth man to the

first one on the last one of the first. That's right.

- Finny. Vary vary finny!

- It may look funny but fere it is.

- This is not guid enough, Mr Brasslattin. Finging and tonging and winging and

ponging! And all your rally and ramp and rant! Didget think I was asleep at the

wheel? D'yu mean to tall grand jurors of thathens of tharctic on your oath, me

lad, and ask us to believe you, for all you're enduring long terms, with yur

last foot foremouthst, that yur moon was shining on the tors and on the cresties

and winblowing night after night, for years and years perhaps, after you

swearing to it a while back before your Corth examiner, Markwalther, that there

was reen in planty all the teem?

- Perhaps so, as you grand duly affirm, Robman Calvinic. I never thought over

it, faith. I most certainly think so about it. I hope. Unless it is actionable.

It would be a charity for me to think about something which I must on no caste

accounts omit, if you ask to me. It was told me as an inspired statement by a

friend of myself, in reply to salute, Tarpey, after three o'clock mass, with

forty ducks indulgent, that some rain was promised to Mrs Lyons, the invalid of

Aunt Tarty Villa, with lots gulp and sousers and likewise he told me, the

recusant, after telling mass, with two hundred genuflexions, at the split hour

of blight when bars are keeping so sly, as was what's follows. He is doing a

walk, says she, in the feelmick's park, says he, like a tarrable Turk, says she,

letting loose on his nursery and, begalla, he meet himself with Mr Michael Clery

of a Tuesday who said Father MacGregor was desperate to the bad place about

thassbawls and ejaculating about all the stairrods and the catspew swashing his

earwanker and thinconvenience being locked up for months, owing to being

putrenised by stragglers abusing the apparatus, and for Tarpey to pull himself

into his soup and fish and to push on his borrowsaloaner and to go to the tumple

like greased lining and see Father MacGregor and, be Cad, sir, he was to pipe up

and saluate that clergyman and to tell his holiness the whole goat's throat

about the three shillings in the confusional and to say how Mrs Lyons, the

cuptosser, was the infidel who prophessised to pose three shielings Peter's pelf

off her tocher from paraguais and albs by the yard to Mr Martin Clery for Father

Mathew to put up a midnight mask saints withins of a Thrushday for African man

and to let Brown child do and to leave he Anlone and all the nuisances committed

by soldats and nonbehavers and missbelovers for N.D. de l'Ecluse to send more

heehaw hell's flutes, my prodder again! And I never brought my cads in togs

blanket ! Foueh !

- Angly as arrows, but you have right, my celtslinger! Nils, Mugn and Cannut.

Should brothers be for awe then?

- So let use off be octo while oil bike the bil and wheel whang till wabblin

befoul you but mere and mire trullopes will knaver mate a game on the bibby

bobby burns of.

- Quatsch! What hill ar yu fluking about,ye lamelookond fyats! I'll discipline

ye! Will you swear or affirm the day to yur second sight noo and recant that all

yu affirmed to profetised at first sight for his southerly accent was all

paddyflaherty? Will ye, ay or nay?

- Ay say aye. I affirmly swear to it that it rooly and cooly boolyhooly was

with my holyhagionous lips continuously poised upon the rubricated annuals of

saint ulstar.

- That's very guid of ye, R.C.! Maybe yu wouldn't mind talling us, my labrose

lad, how very much bright cabbage or paperming comfirts d'yu draw for all yur

swearin? The spanglers, kiddy?

- Rootha prootha. There you have me! Vurry nothing, O potators, I call it for I

might as well tell yous Essexelcy, and I am not swallowing my air, the Golden

Bridge's truth. It amounts to nada in pounds or pence. Not a glass of Lucan nor

as much as the cost price of a highlandman's trousertree or the three crowns

round your draphole (isn't it dram disgusting?) for the whole dumb plodding

thing!

- Come now, Johnny! We weren't bom yesterday. Pro tanto quid retribuamus? I ask

you to say on your scotty pictail you were promised fines times with some

staggerjuice or deadhorse, on strip or in larges, at the Raven and Sugarloaf,

either Jones's lame or Jamesy's gait, anyhow?

- Bushmillah ! Do you think for a moment? Yes, by the way. How very necessarily

true! Give me fair play. When?

- At the Dove and Raven tavern, no, ah? To wit your wizzend?

- Water, water, darty water! Up Jubilee sod! Beet peat wheat treat!

- What harm wants but demands it! How would you like to hear yur right name

now, Ghazi Power, my tristy minstrel, if yur not freckened of frank comment?

- Not afrightened of Frank Annybody's gaspower or illconditioned ulcers

neither.

- Your uncles!

- Your gullet !

- Will you repeat that to me outside, leinconnmuns?

- After you've shouted a few? I will when it suits me, hulstler.

- Guid! We make fight! Three to one! Raddy?

- But no, from exemple, Emania Raffaroo! What do you have? What mean you,

august one? Fairplay for Finnians! I will have my humours. Sure, you would not

do the cowardly thing and moll me roon? Tell Queen's road I am seilling.

Farewell, but whenever! Buy!

- Ef I chuse to put a bullet like yu through the grill for heckling what

business is that of yours, yu bullock?

- I don't know, sir. Don't ask me, your honour!

- Gently, gently Northern Ire! Love that red hand! Let me once more. There are

sordidly tales within tales, you clearly understand that? Now my other point.

Did you know, whether by melanodactylism or purely libationally, that one of

these two Crimeans with the fender, the taller man, was accused of a certain

offence or of a choice of two serious charges, as skirts were divided on the

subject, if you like it better that way? You did, you rogue, you?

- You hear things. Besides (and serially now) bushes have eyes, don't forget.

Hah!

- Which moral turpitude would you select of the two, for choice, if you had

your way? Playing bull before shebears or the hindlegs off a clotheshorse? Did

any orangepeelers or greengoaters appear periodically up your sylvan family

tree?

- Buggered if I know! It all depends on how much family silver you want for a

nass-and-pair. Hah!

- What do you mean, sir, behind your hah! You don't hah to do thah, you know,

snapograph.

- Nothing, sir. Only a bone moving into place. Blotogaff. Hahah !

- Whahat?

- Are you to have all the pleasure quizzing on me? I didn't say it aloud, sir.

I have something inside of me talking to myself.

- You're a nice third degree witness, faith! But this is no laughing matter. Do

you think we are tonedeafs in our noses to boot? Can you not distinguish the

sense, prain, from the sound, bray? You have homosexual catheis of empathy

between narcissism of the expert and steatopygic invertedness. Get yourself

psychoanolised !

- O, begor, I want no expert nursis symaphy from yours broons quadroons and I

can psoakoonaloose myself any time I want (the fog follow you all !) without

your interferences or any other pigeonstealer.

- Sample! Sample!

- Have you ever weflected, wepowtew, that the evil what though it was willed

might nevewtheless lead somehow on to good towawd the genewality?

- A pwopwo of haster meets waster and talking of plebiscites by a show of

hands, whether declaratory or effective, in all seriousness, has it become to

dawn in you yet that the deponent, the man from Saint Yves, may have been (one

is reluctant to use the passive voiced) may be been as much sinned against as

sinning, for if we look at it verbally perhaps there is no true noun in active

nature where every bally being-please read this mufto - is becoming in its

owntown eyeballs. Now the long form and the strong form and reform alltogether!

- Hotchkiss Culthur's Everready, one brother to neverreached, well over

countless hands, sieur of many winners and losers, groomed by S. Samson and son,

bred by dilalahs, will stand at Bay (Dublin) from nun till dan and vites

inversion and at Miss or Mrs's MacMannigan's Yard.

- Perhaps you can explain, sagobean? The Mod needs a rebus.

- Pro general continuation and in particular explication to your singular

interrogation our asseveralation. Ladiegent, pals will smile but me and Frisky

Shorty, my inmate friend, as is uncommon struck on poplar poetry, and a few

fleabesides round at West Pauper Bosquet, was glad to be back again with the

chaps and just arguing friendlylike at the Doddercan Easehouse having a wee

chatty with our hosty in his comfy estably over the old middlesex party and his

moral turps, meaning flu, pock, pox and mizzles, grip, gripe, gleet and sprue,

caries, rabies, numps and dumps. What me and Frisky in our concensus and the

whole double gigscrew of suscribers, notto say the burman, having successfully

concluded our tour of bibel, wants to know is thisahere. Supposing, for an

ethical fict, him, which the findings showed, to have taken his epscene licence

before the norsect's divisional respectively as regards them male privates and

or concomitantly with all common or neuter respects to them public exess

females, whereas allbeit really sweet fillies, as was very properly held by the

metropolitan in connection with this regrettable nuisance, touching arbitrary

conduct, being in strict contravention of schedule in board of forests and works

bylaws regulationing sparkers' and succers' amusements section of our beloved

naturpark in pursuance of which police agence me and Shorty have approached a

reverend gentlman of the name of Mr Coppinger with reference to a piece of fire

fittings as was most obliging, 'pon my sam, in this matter of his explanations

affirmative, negative and limitative, given to me and Shorty, touching what the

good book says of toooldaisymen, concerning the merits of early bisectualism,

besides him citing from approved lectionary example given by a valued friend of

the name of Mr J. P. Cockshott, reticent of England, as owns a pretty

maisonette, Quis ut Deus, fronting on to the Soussex Bluffs as was telling us

categoric how Mr Cockshott, as he had his assignation with, present holder by

deedpoll and indenture of the swearing belt, he tells him hypothetic, the

reverend Mr Coppinger, hereckons himself disjunctively with his windwarrd eye up

to a dozen miles of a cunifarm school of herring, passing themselves

supernatently by the Bloater Naze from twelve and them mayridinghim by the

silent hour. Butting, charging, bracing, backing, springing, shrinking, swaying,

darting, shooting, bucking and sprinkling their dossies sodouscheock with the

twinx of their taylz. And, reverend, he says, summat problematical, by yon

socialist sun, gut me, but them errings was as gladful as Wissixy kippers could

be considering, flipping their little coppingers, pot em, the fresh little

flirties, the dirty little gillybrighteners, pickle their spratties, the little

smolty gallockers, and, reverend, says he, more assertitoff, zwelf me Zeus, says

he, lettin olfac be the extench of the supperfishies, lamme the curves of their

scaligerance and pesk the everurge flossity of their pectoralium, them little

salty populators, says he, most apodictic, as sure as my briam eggs is on

cockshot under noose, all them little upandown dippies they was all of a

libidous pickpuckparty and raid on a wriggolo finsky doodah in testimonials to

their early bisectualism. Such, he says, is how the reverend Coppinger, he

visualises the hidebound homelies of creed crux ethics. Watsch yourself

tillicately every morkning in your bracksullied twilette. The use of cold water,

testificates Dr Rutty, may be warmly recommended for the sugjugation of

cungunitals loosed. Tolloll, schools !

- Tallhell and Barbados wi ye and your Errian coprulation! Pelagiarist!

Remonstrant Montgomeryite! Short lives to your relatives! Y'are absexed, so

y'are, with mackerglosia and mickroocyphyllicks.

- Wait now, leixlep! I scent eggoarchicism. I vill take you to task. I don't

follow you that far in your otherwise accurate account. Was it esox lucius or

salmo ferax? You are taxing us into the driven future, are you not, with this

ruttymaid fishery?

- Lalia Lelia Lilia Lulia and lively lovely Lola Montez.

- Gubbernathor! That they say is a fenian on the secret. Named Parasol Irelly.

Spawning ova and fry like a marrye monach all amanygoround his seven parish

churches! And peopling the ribald baronies with dans, oges and conals!

- Lift it now, Hosty! Hump's your mark! For a runnymede landing ! A dondhering

vesh vish, Magnam Carpam, es hit neat zoo?

- There's an old psalmsobbing lax salmoner fogeyboren Herrin Plundehowse. Who

went floundering with his boatloads of spermin spunk about. Leaping freck after

every long tom and wet lissy between Howth and Humbermouth. Our Human Conger

Eel!

- Hep ! I can see him in the fishnoo ! Up wi'yer whippy ! Hold that lad! Play

him, Markandeyn! Bullhead!

- Pull you, sir! Olive quill does it. Longeal of Malin, he'll cry before he's

flayed. And his tear make newisland. Did a rise? Way, lungfush! The great fin

may cumule! Three threeth o'er the wild! Manu ware!

- He missed her mouth and stood into Dee, Romunculus Remus, plying the rape, so

as now any bompriss's bound to get up her if he pool her leg and bunk on her

butt. No, he skid like a skate and berthed on her byrnie and never a fear but

they'll land him yet, slitheryscales on liffeybank, times and times and halve a

time with a pillow of sand to polster him.

- Do you say they will?

- I bet you they will.

- Among the shivering sedges so? Weedy waving.

- Or tulipbeds of Rush below.

- Where you take your mugs to wash after dark?

- To my lead, Toomey lout, Tommy lad.

- Besides the bubblye waters of, babblyebubblye waters of?

- Right.

- Grenadiers. And tell me now. Were these anglers or angelers coexistent and

compresent with or without their tertium quid?

- Three in one, one and three. Shem and Shaun and the shame that sunders em.

Wisdom's son, folly's brother.

- God bless your ginger, wigglewaggle! That's three slots and no burners.

You're forgetting the jinnyjos for the fayboys. What, Walker John Referent? Play

us your patmost! And unpackyoulloups !

- Naif Cruachan! Woe on woe, says Wardeb Daly. Woman will water the wild world

over. And the maid of the folley will go where glory. Sure I thought it was

larking in the trefoll of the furry glans with two stripping baremaids, Stilla

Underwood and Moth MacGarry, he was, hand to dagger, that time and their mother,

a rawkneepudsfrowse, I was given to understand, with superflowvius heirs, begum.

There was that one that was always mad gone on him, her first king of cloves and

the most broadcussed man in Corrack-on-Sharon, County Rosecarmon. Sure she was

near drowned in pondest coldstreams of admiration forherself, as bad as my

Tarpeyan cousin, Vesta Tully, making faces at her bachspilled likeness in the

brook after and cooling herself in the element, she pleasing it, she praising

it, with salices and weidowwehls, all tossed, as she was, the playactrix, Lough

Shieling's love!

- O, add shielsome bridelittle! All of her own! Nircississies are as the

doaters of inversion. Secilas through their laughing classes becoming

poolermates in laker life.

- It seems to same with Iscappellas? Ys? Gotellus! A tickey for tie taughts!

- Listenest, meme mearest! They were harrowd, those finweeds! Come, rest in

this bosom! So sorry you lost him, poor lamb! Of course I know you are a viry

vikid girl to go in the dreemplace and at that time of the draym and it was a

very wrong thing to do, even under the dark flush of night, dare all

grandpassia! He's gone on his bombashaw. Through geesing and so pleasing at

Strip Teasy up the stairs. The boys on the corner were talking too. And your

soreful miseries first come on you. Still to forgive it, divine my lickle

wiffey, and everybody knows you do look lovely in your invinsibles, Eulogia, a

perfect apposition with the coldcream, Assoluta, from Boileau's I always use in

the wards after I am burned a rich egg and derive the greatest benefit, sign of

the cause. My, you do! Simply adorable! Could I but pass my hands some, my hands

through, thine hair! So vickyvicky veritiny! O Fronces, say howdyedo, Dotty!

Chic hands. The way they curve there under nue charmeen cuffs ! I am more divine

like that when I've two of everything up to boyproof knicks. Winning in a way,

only my arms are whiter, dear. Blanchemain, idler. Fairhair, frail one. Listen,

meme sweety! O be joyfold! Mirror do justice, taper of ivory, heart of the

conavent, hoops of gold! My veil will save it undyeing from his ethernal fire!

It's meemly us two, meme idoll. Of course it was downright verry wickred of him,

reely meeting me disguised, Bortolo mio, peerfectly appealling, D.V., with my

lovebirds, my colombinas. Their sinsitives shrinked. Even Netta and Linda,our

seeyu tities and they've sin sumtim, tankus! My rillies were liebeneaus, my

aftscents embre. How me adores eatsother simply (Mon ishebeau! Ma reinebelle!),

in his storm collar, as I leaned yestreen from his muskished labs, even my

little pom got excited, when I turned his head on his same manly bust and kissed

him more. Only he might speak to a person, lord so picious, taking up my worths

ill wrong! May I introduce! This is my futuous, lips and looks lovelast. Still

me with you, you poor chilled! Will make it up with mother Concepcion and a

glorious lie between us, sweetness, so as not a novene in all the convent

loretos, not my littlest one of all, for mercy's sake need ever know, what

passed our lips or. Yes sir, we'll will ! Clothea wind ! Fee o fie ! Covey us

niced! Bansh the dread! Alitten's looking. Low him lovly! Make me feel good in

the moontime. It will all take bloss as oranged at St Audiens rosan chocolate

chapelry with my diamants blickfeast after at minne owned hos for all the

catclub to go cryzy and Father Blesius Mindelsinn will be beminding hand.

Kyrielle elation! Crystal elation! Kyrielle elation! Elation immanse! Sing to

us, sing to us, sing to us! Amam! So meme nearest, languished hister, be free to

me! (I'm fading!) And listen, you, you beauty, esster, I'll be clue to who knows

you, pray Magda, Marthe with Luz and Joan, while I lie with warm lisp on the

Tolka. (I'm fay!)

- Eusapia! Fais-le, tout-tait! Languishing hysteria? The clou historique? How

is this at all? Is dads the thing in such or are tits the that? Hear we here her

first poseproem of suora unto suora? Alicious, twinstreams twinestraines,

through alluring glass or alas in jumboland? Ding dong! Where's your pal in

silks alustre? Think of a maiden, Presentacion. Double her, Annupciacion. Take

your first thoughts away from her, Immacolacion. Knock and it shall appall unto

you! Who shone yet shimmers will be e'er scheining. Cluse her, voil her, hild

her hindly. After liryc and themodius soft aglo iris of the vals. This young

barlady, what, euphemiasly? Is she having an ambidual act herself in apparition

with herself as Consuelas to Sonias may?

- Dang! And tether, a loguy O !

- Dis and dat and dese and dose ! Your crackling out of your turn, my Moonster

firefly, like always. And 2 R.N. and Longhorns Connacht, stay off my air! You've

grabbed the capital and you've had the lion's shire since 1542 but there's all

the difference in Ireland between your borderation, my chatty cove, and me. The

leinstrel boy to the wall is gone and there's moreen astoreen for Monn and Conn.

With the tyke's named moke. Doggymens' nimmer win! You last led the first when

we last but we'll first trump your last with a lasting. Jump the railchairs or

take them, as you please, but and, sir, my queskins first, foxyjack! Ye've as

much skullabogue cheek on you now as would boil a caldron of kalebrose. Did the

market missioners Hayden Wombwell, when given the raspberry, fine more than

sandsteen per cent of chalk in the purity, promptitude and perfection flour of

this raw materialist and less than a seventh pro mile in his meal? We bright

young chaps of the brandnew braintrust are briefed here and with maternal

sanction compellably empanelled at quarter sessions under the six

disqualifications for the uniformication of young persons (Nodding Neutrals)

removal act by Committalman Number Underfifteen to know had the peeress of

generals, who have been getting nose money cheap and stirring up the public

opinion about private balls with their legs, Misses Mirtha and Merry, the two

dreeper's assistents, had they their service books in order and duly signed J.

H. North and Company when discharged from their last situations? Will ye gup and

tell the board in the anterim how, in the name of the three tailors on Tooley

Street, did O'Bejorumsen or Mockmacmahonitch, ex of Butt and Hocksett's,

violating the bushel standard, come into awful position of the barrel of

bellywash? And why, is it any harm to ask, was this hackney man in the coombe, a

papersalor with a whiteluke to him, Fauxfitzhuorson, collected from Manofisle,

carrying his ark, of eggshaped fuselage and made in Fredborg into the bullgine,

across his back when he might have been setting on his jonass inside like a

Glassthure cabman? Where were the doughboys, three by nombres, won in ziel,

cavehill exers or hearts of steel, Hansen, Morfydd and O'Dyar, V.D., with their

glenagearries directing their steps according to the R.U.C's liaison officer,

with their trench ulcers open and their hands in their pockets, contrary to

military rules, when confronted with his lifesize obstruction? When did he live

off rooking the pooro and how did start pfuffpfaffing at his Paterson and

Hellicott's? Is it a factual fact, proved up to scabsteethshilt, that this

fancydress nordic in shaved lamb breeches, child's kilts, bibby buntings and

wellingtons, Wit}l club, torc and headdress, preholder of the Bar Ptolomei, is

coowner of a hengster's circus near North Great Denmark Street (incidentally,

it's the most unjoyable show going the province and I'm taking the youngsters

there Saturday first when it's halfprice naturals night to see the

fallensickners aping the buckleybackers and the blind to two worlds taking off

the deffydowndummies) and the shamshemshowman has been complaining to the police

barracks and applying for an order of certiorari and crying out something vile

about him being molested, after him having triplets, by offers of vacancies from

females in this city, neighing after the man and his outstanding attraction ever

since they seen his X ray picture turned out in wealthy red in the sabbath

sheets? Was it him that suborned that surdumutual son of his, a

litterydistributer in Saint Patrick's Lavatory, to turn a Roman and leave the

chayr and gout in his bare balbriggans, the sweep, and buy the usual jar of

porter at the Morgue and Cruses and set it down before the wife with her

fireman's halmet on her, bidding her mine the hoose, the strumpet, while him and

his lagenloves were rampaging the roads in all their paroply under the noses of

the Heliopolitan constabulary? Can you beat it? Prepare the way! Where's that

gendarm auxiliar, arianautic sappertillery, that reported on the whole hoodlum,

relying on his morse-erse wordybook and the trunchein up his tail? Roof

Seckesign van der Deckel and get her story from him ! Recall Sickerson, the

lizzyboy ! Seckersen, magnon of Errick. Sackerson! Hookup!

- Day shirker four vanfloats he verdants market.

High liquor made lust torpid dough hunt her orchid.

- Hunt her orchid! Gob and he found it on her right enough! With her shoes upon

his shoulders, 'twas most trying to beholders when he upped their

frullatullepleats with our warning. A disgrace to the homely protestant

religion! Bloody old preadamite with his twohandled umberella! Trust me to spy

on me own spew!

- Wallpurgies ! And it's this's your deified city? Norganson? And it's we's to

pray for Bigmesser's conversions? Call Kitty the Beads, the Mandame of Tipknock

Castle ! Let succuba succumb, the improvable his wealth made possible! He's

cookinghagar that rost her prayer to him upon the top of the stairs. She's deep,

that one.

- A farternoiser for his tuckish armenities. Ouhr Former who erred in having

down to gibbous disdag our darling breed. And then the confisieur for the boob's

indulligence. As sunctioned for his salmenbog by the Councillors-om-Trent. Pave

Pannem at his gaiter's bronze! Nummer half dreads Log Laughty. Master's gunne he

warrs the bedst. I messaged his dilltoyds sausepander mussels on the kisschen

table. With my ironing duck through his rollpins of gansyfett, do dodo doughdy

dough, till he was braising red in the toastface with lovensoft eyebulbs and his

kiddledrum steeming and rattling like the roasties in my mockamill. I awed to

have scourched his Abarm's brack for him. For the loaf of Obadiah, take your

pastryart's noas out of me flouer bouckuet! Of the strainger scene you given

squeezers to me skillet! As cream of the hearth thou reinethst alhome. His

lapper and libbers was glue goulewed as he sizzled there watching me

lautterick's pitcher by Wexford-Atelier as Katty and Lanner, the refined

souprette, with my bust alla brooche and the padbun under my matelote, showing

my jigotty sleeves and all my new toulong touloosies. Whisk ! There's me shims

and here's me hams and this is me juppettes, gause be the meter! Whisk! What's

this? Whisk! And that? He never cotched finer, balay me, at Romiolo Frullini's

flea pantamine out of Griddle-the-Sink or Shusies-with-her-Soles-Up or La

Sauzerelly, the pucieboots, when I started so hobmop ladlelike, highty tighty,

to kick the time off the cluckclock lucklock quamquam camcam potapot panapan

kickakickkack. Hairhorehounds, shake up pfortner. Fuddling fun for Fullacan's

sake!

- All halt! Sponsor programme and close down. That's enough, genral, of

finicking about Finnegan and fiddling with his faddles. A final ballot, guvnor,

to remove all doubt. By sylph and salamander and all the trolls and tritons, I

mean to top her drive and to tip the tap of this, at last. His thoughts that

wouldbe words, his livings that havebeen deeds. And will too, by the holy child

of Coole, primapatriock of the archsee, if I have at first to down every mask in

Trancenania from Terreterry's Hole to Stutterers' Corner to find that Yokeoff

his letter, this Yokan his dahet. Pass the jousters of the king, the

Kovnor-Journal and eirenarch's custos himself no less, the meg of megs, with the

Carrison old gang! Off with your persians! Search ye the Finn! The sinder's

under shriving sheet. Fa Fe Fi Fo Fum! Ho, croak, evildoer! Arise, sir ghostus!

As long as you've lived there'll be no other. Doff!

- Amtsadam, sir, to you! Eternest cittas, heil! Here we are again ! I am bubub

brought up under a camel act of dynasties long out of print, the first of

Shitric Shilkanbeard (or is it Owllaugh MacAuscullpth the Thord?), but, in

pontofacts massimust, I am known throughout the world wherever my good

Allenglisches Angleslachsen is spoken by Sall and Will from Augustanus to

Ergastulus, as this is, whether in Farnum's rath or Condra's ridge or the

meadows of Dalkin or Monkish tunshep, by saints and sinners eyeeye alike as a

cleanliving man and, as a matter of fict, by my halfwife, I think how our public

at large appreciates it most highly from me that I am as cleanliving as could be

and that my game was a fair average since I perpetually kept my ouija ouija

wicket up. On my verawife I never was nor can afford to be guilty of crim crig

con of malfeasance trespass against parson with the person of a youthful gigirl

frifrif friend chirped Apples, acted by Miss Dashe, and with Any of my cousines

in Kissilov's Slutsgartern or Gigglotte's Hill, when I would touch to her dot

and feel most greenily of her unripe ones as it should prove most anniece and

far too bahad, nieceless to say, to my reputation on Babbyl Malket for

daughters-in-trade being lightly clad. Yet, as my acquainters do me the

complaisance of apprising me, I should her have awristed under my duskguise of

whippers through toombs and deempeys, lagmen, was she but tinkling of such a

tink. And, as a mere matter of ficfect, I tell of myself how I popo possess the

ripest littlums wifukie around the globelettes globes upon which she was romping

off on Floss Mundai out of haram's way round Skinner's circusalley first with

her consolation prize in my serial dreams of faire women, Mannequins Passe, with

awards in figure and smile subsections, handicapped by two breasts in operatops,

a remarkable little endowment garment. Fastened at various places. What spurt! I

kickkick keenly love such, particularly while savouring of their flavours at

their most perfect best when served with heliotrope ayelips, as this is, where I

do drench my jolly soul on the pu pure beauty of hers past.

She is my bestpreserved wholewife, sowell her as herafter, in Evans's eye, with

incompatibly the smallest shoenumber outside chinatins. They are jolly dainty,

spekin tluly. May we not recommend them? It was my proofpiece from my

prenticeserving. And, alas, our private chaplain of Lambeyth and Dolekey,

bishopregionary, an always sadfaced man, in his lutestring pewcape with tabinet

band, who has visited our various hard hearts and reins by imposition of fufuf

fingers, olso haddock's fumb, in that Upper Room can speak loud to you some

quite complimentary things about my clean charactering, even when detected in

the dark, distressful though such recital prove to me, as this is, when I

introduced her (Frankfurters, numborines, why drive fear?) to our fourposter

tunies chantreying under Castrucci Sinior and De Mellos, those whapping

oldsteirs, with sycamode euphonium in either notation in our altogether

cagehaused duckyheim on Goosna Greene, that cabinteeny homesweetened through

affection's hoardpayns (First Murkiss, or so they sankeyed. Dodo! O Clearly! And

Gregorio at front with Johannes far in back. Aw, aw!), gleeglom there's gnome

sweepplaces like theresweep Nowhergs. By whom, as my Kerk Findlater's, ye litel

chuch rond ye coner, and K. K. Katakasm enjoineth in the Belief and, as you all

know, of a child, dear Humans, one of my life's ambitions of my youngend from an

early peepee period while still to hedjeskool, intended for broadchurch, I,

being fully alive to it, was parruchially confirmed in Caulofat's bed by our

bujibuji beloved curate-author. Michael Engels is your man. Let Michael relay

Sutton and tell you people here who have the phoney habit (it was remarketable)

in his clairaudience, as this is, as only our own Michael can, when reicherout

at superstation, to bring ruptures to our roars how I am amp amp amplify.

Hiemlancollin. Pimpim's Ornery forninehalf. Shaun Shemsen saywhen saywhen.

Holmstock unsteaden. Livpoomark lloyrge hoggs one four tupps noying. Big Butter

Boost! Sorry! Thnkyou! Thatll beall fortody. Cal it off. Godnotch, vryboily. End

a muddy crushmess! Abbreciades anew York gustoms. Kyow! Tak.

- Tiktak. Tikkak.

- Awind abuzz awater falling.

- Poor a cowe his jew placator.

- It's the damp damp damp.

- Calm has entered. Big big Calm, announcer. It is most ernst terooly a

moresome intartenment. Colt's tooth! I will give tandsel to it. I protest there

is luttrelly not one teaspoonspill of evidence at bottomlie to my babad, as you

shall see, as this is. Keemun Lapsang of first pickings. And I contango can take

off my dudud dirtynine articles of quoting here in Pynix Park before those in

heaven to provost myself, by gramercy of justness, I mean veryman and moremon,

stiff and staunch for ever, and enter under the advicies from Misrs Norris,

Southby, Yates and Weston, Inc, to their favoured client, into my preprotestant

caveat against the pupup publication of libel by any tixtim tipsyloon or

tobtomtowley of Keisserse Lean (a bloweyed lanejoymt, waring lowbelt suit, with

knockbrecky kenees and bullfist rings round him and a fallse roude axehand (he

is cunvesser to Saunter's Nocelettres and the Poe's Toffee's Directory in his

pisness), the best begrudged man in Belgradia who doth not belease to our

paviour) to my nonesuch, that highest personage at moments holding down the

throne. So to speak of beauty scouts in elegant pursuit of flowers, searchers

for tabernacles and the celluloid art! Happen seen sore eynes belived? The caca

cad! He walked by North Strand with his Thom's towel in hand. Snakeeye!

Strangler of soffiacated green parrots! I protest it that he is, by my wipehalf.

He was leaving out of my double inns while he was all teppling over my single

ixits. So was keshaned on for his recent behaviour. Sherlook is lorking for him.

Allare beltspanners. Get your air curt! Shame upon Private M! Shames on his

fulsomeness! Shamus on his atkinscum's lulul lying suulen for an outcast mastiff

littered in blood currish! Eristocras till Hanging Tower! Steck a javelin

through his advowtried heart! Instaunton! Flap, my Larrybird! Dangle, my

highflyer! Jiggety jig my jackadandyline ! Let me never see his waddphez again !

And mine it was, Barktholed von Hunarig, Soesown of Furrows (hour-, springlike

his joussture, immitiate my chry! as urs now, so yous. then!), when to our lot

it fell on my poplar Sexsex, my Sexen-. centaurnary, whenby Gate of Hal, before

his hostel of the Wodin Man, I hestened to freeholdit op to his Mam his Maman,

Majuscules, His Magnus Maggerstick, first city's leasekuays of this Nova Tara,

our most noble, when hrossbucked on his pricelist charger, Pferdinamd Allibuster

(yeddonot need light oar till Noreway for you fanned one o'er every doorway)

with my allbum's greethims through this whole of my promises, handshakey

congrandyoulikethems, ecclesency.

Whosaw the jackery dares at handgripper thisa breast? Dose makkers ginger. Some

one we was with us all fours. Adversarian! The spiking Duyvil! First liar in

Londsend! Wulv! See you scargore on that skeepsbrow! And those meisies! Sulken

taarts! Man sicker at I ere bluffet konservative? Shucks! Such ratshause

bugsmess so I cannot barely conceive of! Lowest basemeant in hystry! Ibscenest

nansence ! Noksagt! Per Peeler and Pawr! The brokerheartened shugon! Hole affair

is rotten muckswinish porcupig's draff. Enouch!

- Is that yu, Whitehed?

- Have you headnoise now?

- Give us your mespilt reception, will yous?

- Pass the fish for Christ's sake!

- Old Whitehowth he is speaking again. Ope Eustace tube! Pity poor whiteoath!

Dear gone mummeries, goby! Tell the woyld I have lived true thousand hells.

Pity, please, lady, for poor O.W. in this profundust snobbing I have caught.

Nine dirty years mine age, hairs hoar, mummery failend, snowdrift to my ellpow,

deff as Adder. I askt you, dear lady, to judge on my tree by our fruits. I gave

you of the tree. I gave two smells, three eats. My freeandies, my

celeberrimates: my happy bossoms, my allfalling fruits of my boom. Pity poor

Haveth Childers Everywhere with Mudder!

That was Communicator, a former colonel. A disincarnated spirit, called

Sebastion, from the Rivera in Januero, (he is not all hear) may fernspreak

shortly with messuages from my deadported. Let us cheer him up a little and make

an appunkment for a future date. Hello, Commudicate! How's the buttes?

Everscepistic! He does not believe in our psychous of the Real Absence, neither

miracle wheat nor soulsurgery of P. P. Quemby. He has had some indiejestings,

poor thing, for quite a little while, confused by his tonguer of baubble. A way

with him ! Poor Felix Culapert! Ring his mind, ye staples, (bonze!) in my ould

reekeries' ballyheart and in my krumlin and in aroundisements and stremmis!

Sacks eleathury! Sacks eleathury! Bam! I deplore over him ruely. Mongrieff! O

Hone! Guestermed with the nobelities, to die bronxitic in achershous! So

enjoying of old thick whiles, in haute white toff's hoyt of our formed

reflections, with stock of eisen all his prop, so buckely hosiered from the

Royal Leg, and his puertos mugnum, he would puffout a dhymful bock. And the how

he would husband her that verikerfully, his cigare divane! (He would redden her

with his vestas, but 'tis naught.) With us his nephos and his neberls, mest

incensed and befogged by him and his smoke thereof. But he shall have his glad

stein of our zober beerbest in Oscarshal's winetavern. Buen retiro! The boyce

voyce is still flautish and his mounth still wears that soldier's scarlet though

the flaxafloyeds are peppered with salsedine. It is bycause of what he was

ascend into his prisonce on account off. I whit it wel. Hence his deepraised

words. Some day I may tell of his second storey. Mood ! Mood ! It looks like

someone other bearing my burdens. I cannot let it. Kanes nought.

Well, yeamen, I have bared my whole past, I flatter myself, on both sides. Give

me even two months by laxlaw in second division and my first broadcloth is

business will be to protest to Recorder at Thing of all Things, or court of

Skivinis, with marchants grey, antient and credibel, Zerobubble Barrentone,

Jonah Whalley, Determined Codde or Cucumber Upright, my jurats, if it does not

occur again. O rhyme us ! Haar Faagher, wild heart in Homelan; Harrod's be the

naun. Mine kinder come, mine wohl be won. There is nothing like leuther. O Shee!

And nosty mens in gladshouses they shad not peggot stones. The elephant's house

is his castle. I am here to tell you, indeed to goodness, that, allbe I

discountenanced beallpersuasions, in rinunciniation of pomps of heretofore, with

a wax too held in hand, I am thorgtfulldt to do dope me of her miscisprinks and

by virchow of those filthered Ovocnas presently like Browne umbracing Christina

Anya, after the Irishers, to convert me into a selt (but first I must proxy

babetise my old antenaughties), when, as Sigismond Stolterforth, with Rabbin

Robroost for my auspicer and Leecher Rutty for my lifearst and Lorencz Pattorn

(Ehren til viktrae!), when I will westerneyes those poor sunuppers and

outbreighten their land's eng. A man should stump up and I will pay my pretty

decent trade price for my glueglue gluecose, peebles, were it even, as this is,

the legal eric for infelicitous conduict (here incloths placefined my

pocketanchoredcheck) and, as a matter of fact, I undertake to discontinue

entyrely all practices and I deny wholeswiping in toto at my own request in all

stoytness to have confermentated and confoederated and agreed in times

prebellic, when here were waders for the trainsfolk, as it is now nuggently laid

to me, with a friend from mine, Mr Billups, pulleter, my quarterbrother, who

sometimes he is doing my locum for me on a grubstake and whom I have cleped

constoutuent, for so it was felt by me, at goodbuy cootcoops byusucapiture a

mouthless niggeress, Blanchette Brewster from Cherna Djamja,

Blawlawnd-via-Brigstow, or to illsell my fourth part in her, which although

allowed of in Deuterogamy as in several places of Scripture (copyright) and

excluded books (they should quite rightly verbanned be), would seem eggseggs

excessively haroween to my feelimbs for two punt scotch, one pollard and a

crockard or three pipples on the bitch. Thou, Frick's Flame, Uden Sulfer, who

strikest only on the marryd bokks, enquick me if so be I did cophetuise milady's

maid! In spect of her beavers she is a womanly and sacret. Such wear a frillick

for my comic strip, Mons Meg's Monthly, comes out aich Fanagan's Weck, to bray

at by clownsillies in Donkeybrook Fair. It would lackin mackin Hodder's and

Cocker's erithmatic. The unpurdonable preemp son of all of her of yourn, by Juno

Moneta! If she, irished Marryonn Teheresiann, has been disposed of for her

consideration, I, Ledwidge Salvatorious, am tradefully unintiristid. And if she

is still further talc slopping over her cocoa contours, I hwat mick angars, am

strongly of opinion why I should not be. Inprobable ! I do not credit one word

of it from such and suchess mistraversers. Just feathers! Nanenities! Or to have

ochtroyed to resolde or borrough by exchange same super melkkaart, means help;

best Brixton high yellow, no outings: cent for cent on Auction's Bridge. 'Twere

a honnibel crudelty wert so tentement to their naktlives and scatab orgias we

devour about in the mightyevil roohms of encient cartage. Utterly improperable!

Not for old Crusos or white soul of gold! A pipple on the panis, two claps on

the cansill, or three pock pocks cassey knocked on the postern! Not for one

testey tickey culprik's coynds ore for all ecus in cunziehowffse! So hemp me

Cash! I meanit.

My herrings! The surdity of it! Amean to say. Her bare idears, it is choochoo

chucklesome. Absurd bargain, mum, will call. One line with! One line, with with!

Will ate everadayde saumone like a boyne alive O. The tew cherripickers, with

their Catheringnettes, Lizzy and Lissy Mycock,from Street Fleshshambles, were

they moon at aube with hespermun and I their covin guardient, I would not know

to contact such gretched youngsteys in my ways from Haddem or any suistersees or

heiresses of theirn, claiming by, through, or under them. Ous of their freiung

pfann into myne foyer. Her is one which rassembled to mein enormally. The man

what shocked his shanks at contey Carlow's. He is Deucollion. Each habe goheerd,

uptaking you are innersence, but we sen you meet sose infance. Deucollion! Odor.

Evilling chimbes is smutsick rivulverblott but thee hard casted thereass

pigstenes upann Congan's shootsmen in Schottenhof, ekeascent? Igen Deucollion! I

liked his Gothamm chic! Stuttertub! What a shrubbery trick to play! I will put

my oathhead unner my whitepot for ransom of beeves and will stand me where I

stood mine in all free heat between Pelagios and little Chistayas by Roderick's

our mostmonolith, after my both earstoear and brebreeches buybibles and,

minhatton, testify to my unclothed virtue by the longstone erectheion of our

allfirst manhere. I should tell you that honestly, on my honour of a Nearwicked,

I always think in a wordworth's of that primed favourite continental poet,

Daunty, Gouty and Shopkeeper, A. G., whom the generality admoyers in this that

is and that this is to come. Like as my palmer's past policy I have had my best

master's lessons, as the public he knows, and do you know, homesters, I honestly

think, if I have failed lamentably by accident benefits though shintoed,

spitefired, perplagued and cramkrieged, I am doing my dids bits and have made of

my prudentials good. I have been told I own stolemines or something of that

sorth in the sooth of Spainien. Hohohoho! Have I said ogso how I abhor myself

vastly (truth to tell) and do repent to my netherheart of suntry clothing? The

amusin part is, I will say, hotelmen, that since I, over the deep drowner

Athacleeath to seek again Irrlanding, shamed in mind, with three plunges of my

ruddertail, yet not a bottlenim, vanced imperial standard by weaponright and

platzed mine residenze, taking bourd and burgage under starrymisty and ran and

operated my brixtol selection here at thollstall, for mean straits male with

evorage fimmel, in commune soccage among strange and enemy, among these

plotlets, in Poplinstown, alore Fort Dunlip, then-on-sea, hole of Serbonian bog,

now city of magnificent distances, goodwalldabout, with talus and counterscarp

and pale of palisades, upon martiell siegewin, with Abbot Warre to blesse, on

yon slauchterday of cleantarriffs, in that year which I have called

myriabellous, and overdrave these marken (the soord on Whencehislaws was mine

and mine the prusshing stock of Allbrecht the Bearn), under patroonshaap of our

good kingsinnturns, T. R. H. Urban First and Champaign Chollyman and Hungry the

Loaved and Hangry the Hathed, here where my tenenure of office and my toils of

domestication first began, with weight of woman my skat and skuld but Flukie of

the Ravens as my sure piloter, famine with Englisch sweat and oppedemics, the

two toothed dragon worms with allsort serpents, has compolitely seceded from

this landleague of many nations and open and notorious naughty livers are found

not on our rolls. This seat of our city it is of all sides pleasant, comfortable

and wholesome. If you would traverse hills, they are not far off. If champain

land, it lieth of all parts. If you would be delited with fresh water, the

famous river, called of Ptolemy the Libnia Labia, runneth fast by. If you will

take the view of the sea, it is at hand. Give heed!

- Do Drumcollogher whatever you do!

- Visitez Drumcollogher-la-Belle!

- Be suke ad sie so ersed Drumcollogher!

- Vedi Drumcollogher e poi Moonis.

- Things are not as they were. Let me briefly survey. Pro clam a shun! Pip!

Peep! Pipitch! Ubipop jay piped, ibipep goes the whistle. Here Tyeburn

throttled, massed murmars march: where the bus stops there shop I: here which ye

see, yea reste. On me, your sleeping giant. Estoesto! Estote sunto! From the

hold of my capt in altitude till the mortification that's my fate. The end of

aldest mosest ist the beginning of all thisorder so the last of their hansbailis

shall the first in our sheriffsby. New highs for all! Redu Negru may be black in

tawn but under them lintels are staying my horneymen meet each his mansiemagd.

For peers and gints, quaysirs and galleyliers, fresk letties from the say and

stale headygabblers, gaingangers and dudder wagoners, pullars off societies and

pushers on rothmere's homes. Obeyance from the townsmen spills felixity by the

toun. Our bourse and politicoecomedy are in safe with good Jock Shepherd, our

lives are on sure in sorting with Jonathans, wild and great. Been so free! Thank

you, besters! Hattentats have mindered. Blaublaze devilbobs have gone from the

mode and hairtrigger nicks are quite out of time now. Thuggeries are reere as

glovars' metins, lepers lack, ignerants show beneath suspicion like the

bitterhalves of esculapuloids. In midday's mallsight let Miledd discurverself.

Me ludd in her hide park seek Minuinette. All is waldy bonums. Blownose aerios

we luft to you! Firebugs, good blazes! Lubbers, kepp your poudies drier! Seamen,

we segn your skivs and wives ! Seven ills so barely as centripunts havd I habt,

seaventy seavens for circumference inkeptive are your hill prospect. Braid

Blackfordrock, the Calton, the Liberton, Craig and Lockhart's, A. Costofino, R.

Thursitt. The chort of Nicholas Within was my guide and I raised a dome on the

wherewithouts of Michan: by awful tors my wellworth building sprang sky spearing

spires, cloud cupoled campaniles: further this. By fineounce and imposts I got

and grew and by grossscruple gat I grown outreachesly: murage and lestage were

my mains for Ouerlord's tithing and my drains for render and prender the doles

and the tribute: I was merely out of my mint with all the percussors on my

braincap till I struck for myself and muched morely by token: to Sirrherr of

Gambleden ruddy money, to Madame of Pitymount I loue yous. Paybads floriners

moved in hugheknots against us and I matt them, pepst to papst, barthelemew:

milreys (mark!) onfell, and (Luc!) I arose Daniel in Leonden. Bulafests onvied

me, Corkcuttas graatched. Atabey! I braved Brien Berueme to berow him against

the Loughlins, all her tolkies shraking: Fugabollags! Lusqu'au bout! If they had

ire back of eyeball they got danage on front tooth: theres were revelries at

ridottos, here was rivalry in redoubt: I wegschicked Duke Wellinghof to

reshockle Roy Shackleton: Walhalloo, Walhalloo, Walhalloo, mourn in plein! Under

law's marshall and warschouw did I thole till lead's plumbate, ping on pang,

reliefed me. I made praharfeast upon acorpolous and fastbroke down in

Neederthorpe. I let faireviews in on slobodens but ranked rothgardes round

wrathmindsers: I bathandbaddend on mendicity and I corocured off the unoculated.

Who can tell their tale whom I filled ad liptum on the plain of Soulsbury? With

three hunkered peepers and twa and twas! For sleeking beauties I spinned their

nightinveils, to slumbred beast I tummed the thief air. Round the musky moved a

murmel but mewses whinninaird and belluas zoomed: tendulcis tunes like water

parted fluted up from the westinders while from gorges in the east came the

strife of ourangoontangues. All in my thicville Escuterre ofen was thorough fear

but in the meckling of my burgh Belvaros was the site forbed: tuberclerosies I

reized spudfully from the murphyplantz Hawkinsonia and berriberries from the

pletoras of the Irish shou. I heard my libertilands making free through their

curraghcoombs, my trueblues hurusalaming before Wailingtone's Wall: I

richmounded the rainelag in my bathtub of roundwood and conveyed it with cheers

and cables, roaring mighty shouts, through my longertubes of elm: out of

fundness for the outozone I carried them amd curried them in my Putzemdown cars

to my Kommeandine hotels: I made sprouts fontaneously from Philuppe Sobriety in

the coupe that's cheyned for noon inebriates: when they weaned weary of that

bibbing I made infusion more infused: sowerpacers of the vinegarth, obtemperate

unto me! When you think me in my coppeecuffs look in ware would you

meckamockame, as you pay in caabman's sheltar tot the ites like you corss the

tees. W\herefore watch ye well! For, while I oplooked the first of Janus's

straight, I downsaw the last of Christmas steps: syndic podestril and on the

rates, I for indigent and intendente: in Forum Foster I demosthrenated my

folksfiendship, enmy pupuls felt my burk was no worse than their brite:

Sapphrageta and Consciencia were undecidedly attached to me but the maugher

machrees and the auntieparthenopes my schwalby words with litted spongelets set

their soakye pokeys and botchbons afume: Fletcher-Flemmings, elisaboth, how

interquackeringly they rogated me, their golden one, I inhesitant made replique:

Mesdememdes to leursieuresponsor: and who in hillsaide, don't you let flyfire

till you see their whites of the bunkers' eyes! Mr Answers: Brimgem young,

bringem young, bringem young!: in my bethel of Solyman's I accouched their

rotundaties and I turnkeyed most insultantly over raped lutetias in the lock: I

gave bax of biscums to the jacobeaters and pottage bakes to the esausted; I

dehlivered them with freakandesias by the constant droppings from my smalls

instalmonths while I titfortotalled up their farinadays for them on my

slataper's slate with my chandner's chauk: I jaunted on my jingelbrett rapt in

neckloth and sashes, and I beggered about the amnibushes like belly in a bowle.

In the humanity of my heart I sent out heyweywomen to refresh the ballwearied

and then, doubling megalopolitan poleetness, my great great greatest of these

charities, devaleurised the base fellows for the curtailment of their lower man:

with a slog to square leg I sent my boundary to Botany Bay and I ran up a score

and four of mes while the Yanks were huckling the Empire: I have been reciping

om omominous letters and widelysigned petitions full of pieces of pottery about

my monumentalness as a thingabolls and I have been inchanting causeries to the

feshest cheoilboys so that they are allcalling on me for the song of a birtch:

the more secretely bi built, the more openly palastered. Attent! Couch hear! I

have becket my vonderbilt hutch in sunsmidnought and at morningrise was

encampassed of mushroofs. Rest and bethinkful, with licence, thanks. I

considered the lilies on the veldt and unto Balkis did I disclothe mine glory.

And this. This missy, my taughters, and these man, my son, from my fief of the

villa of the Ostmanorum to Thorstan's, recte Thomars Sraid, and from Huggin

Pleaze to William Inglis his house, that man de Loundres, in all their barony of

Saltus, bonders and foeburghers, helots and zelots, strutting oges and

swaggering macks, the darsy jeamses, the drury joneses, redmaids and bleucotts,

in hommage all and felony, all who have received tickets, fair home overcrowded,

tidy but very litt}e furniture, respectable, whole family attends daily mass and

is dead sick of bread and butter, sometime in the militia, mentally strained

from reading work on German physics, shares closet with eight other dwellings,

more than respectable, getting comfortable parish relief, wageearner freshly

shaven from prison, highly respectable, planning new departure in Mountgomery

cyclefinishing, eldest son will not serve but peruses Big-man-upin-the-Sky

scraps, anoopanadoon lacking backway, quasi respectable, pays ragman in bones

for faded windowcurtains, staircase continually lit up with guests, particularly

respectable, house lost in dirt and blocked with refuse, getting on like Roe's

distillery on fire, slovenly wife active with the jug, in business for himself,

has a tenth illegitimate coming, partly respectable, following correspondence

courses, chucked work over row, both cheeks kissed at levee by late marquess of

Zetland, sharing closet which is profusely written over with eleven other

subscribers, once respectable, open hallway pungent of Baltic dishes, bangs kept

woman's head against wall thereby disturbing neighbours, private chapel occupies

return landing, removal every other quarter day, case one of peculiar

hopelessness, most respectable, nightsoil has to be removed through snoring

household, eccentric naval officer not quite steady enjoys weekly churchwarden

and laugh while reading foreign pictorials on clumpstump before door, known as

the trap, widow rheumatic and chars, haunted, condemned and execrated, of

dubious respectability, tools too costly pledged or uninsured, reformed

philanthropist whenever feasible takes advantage of unfortunates against

dilapidating ashpits, serious student is eating his last dinners, floor

dangerous for unaccompanied old clergymen, thoroughly respectable, many uncut

pious books in evidence, nearest watertap two hundred yards' run away, fowl and

bottled gooseberry frequently on table, man has not had boots off for twelve

months, infant being taught to hammer flat piano, outwardly respectable,

sometimes hears from titled connection, one foot of dust between banister and

cracked wall, wife cleans stools, eminently respectable, ottawark and regular

loafer, should be operated would she consent, deplorable rent in roof, claret

cellar cobwebbed since the pontificate of Leo, wears drill trousers and collects

rare buddhas, underages very treacly and verminous have to be separated, sits up

with fevercases for one and threepence, owns two terraces (back to back breeze),

respectable in every way, harmless imbecile supposingly weakminded, a sausage

every Sunday, has a staff of eight servants, outlook marred by ne'er-do-wells

using the laneway, lieabed sons go out with sisters immediately after dark, has

never seen the sea, travels always with her eleven trunks of clothing, starving

cat left in disgust, the pink of respectability, resting after colonial service,

labours at plant, the despair of his many benefactresses, calories exclusively

from Rowntrees and dumplings, one bar of sunlight does them all january and half

february, the V. de V's (animal diet) live in five storied semidetached but

rarely pay tradesmen, went security for friend who absconded, shares same closet

with fourteen similar cottages and an illfamed lodginghouse, more respectable

than some, teawidow pension but held to purchase, inherited silk hat from

father-in-law, head of domestic economy never mentioned, queery how they live,

reputed to procure, last four occupants carried out, mental companionship with

mates only, respectability unsuccessfully aimed at, copious holes emitting mice,

decoration from Uganda chief in locked ivory casket, grandmother has advanced

alcoholic amblyopia, the terror of Goodmen's Field, and respected and

respectable, as respectable as respectable can respectably be, though their

orable amission were the herrors I could have expected, all, let them all come,

they are my villeins,with chartularies I have talledged them. Wherfor I will and

firmly command, as I willed and firmly commanded, upon my royal word and cause

the great seal now to be affixed, that from the farthest of the farther of their

fathers to their children's children's children they do inhabit it and hold it

for me unencumbered and my heirs, firmly and quietly, amply and honestly, and

with all the liberties and free customs which the men of Tolbris, a city of

Tolbris, have at Tolbris, in the county of their city and through whole my land.

Hereto my vouchers, knive and snuffbuchs. Fee for farm. Enwreak us wrecks.

Struggling forlongs I have livramentoed, milles on milles of mancipelles. Lo, I

have looked upon my pumpadears in their easancies and my drummers have tattled

tall tales of me in the land: in morgenattics litt I hope, in seralcellars

louched I bleakmealers: on my siege of my mighty I was parciful of my subject

but in street wauks that are darkest I debelledem superb: I deemed the drugtails

in my pettycourts and domstered dustyfeets in my husinclose: at Guy's they were

swathed, at Foulke's slashed, the game for a Gomez, the loy for a lynch: if I

was magmonimoss as staidy lavgiver I revolucanized by my eructions: the hye and

bye wayseeds I scattered em, in my graben fields sew sowage I gathered em: in

Sheridan's Circle my wits repose, in black pitts of the pestered Lenfant he is

dummed. (Hearts of Oak, may ye root to piece! Rechabites obstain! Clayed sheets,

pineshrouded, wake not, walk not! Sigh lento, Morgh!) Quo warranto has his

greats my soliven and puissant lord V. king regards for me and he has given to

me my necknamesh (flister it!) which is second fiddler to nomen. These be my

genteelician arms. At the crest, two young frish, etoiled, flappant, devoiled of

their habiliments, vested sable, withdrewers argent. For the boss a coleopter,

pondant, partifesswise, blazoned sinister, at the slough, proper. In the lower

field a terce of lanciers, shaking unsheathed shafts, their arms crossed in

saltire, embusked, sinople. Motto, in letters portent: Hery Crass Evohodie. Idle

were it, repassing from elserground to the elder disposition, to inquire whether

I, draggedasunder, be the forced generation of group marriage, holocryptogam, of

my essenes, or carried of cloud from land of locust, in ouzel galley borne, I,

huddled til summone be the massproduct of teamwork, three surtouts wripped up in

itchother's, two twin pritticoaxes lived as one, troubled in trine or dubildin

too, for abram nude be I or roberoyed with the faineans, of Feejeean grafted ape

on merfish, surrounded by obscurity, by my virtus of creation and by boon of

promise, by my natural born freeman's journeymanright and my otherchurch's inher

light, in so and such a manner as me it so besitteth, most surely I pretend and

reclam to opt for simultaneous. Till daybowbreak and showshadows flee. Thus be

hek. Verily! Verily! Time, place!

- What is your numb? Bun!

- Who gave you that numb? Poo!

- Have you put in all your sparepennies? I'm listening. Sree!

- Keep clear of propennies! Fore!

- Mr Televox, Mrs Taubiestimm and invisible friends ! I maymay mean to say.

Annoyin part of it was, had faithful Fulvia, following the wiening courses of

this world, turned her back on her ways to gon on uphills upon search of

louvers, brunette men of Earalend, Chief North Paw and Chief Goes in Black Water

and Chief Brown Pool and Chief Night Cloud by the Deeps, or again had Fluvia,

amber whitch she was, left her chivily crookcrook crocus bed at the bare

suggestions of some prolling bywaymen from Moabit who could have abused of her,

the foxrogues, there might accrue advantage to ask wher in pellmell her

deceivers sinned. Yet know it was vastly otherwise which I have heard it by

mmummy goods waif, as I, chiefly endmost hartyly aver, for Fulvia Fluvia, iddle

woman to the plusneeborn, ever did ensue tillstead the things that pertained

unto fairnesse, this wharom I am fawned on, that which was loost. Even so, for I

waged love on her: and spoiled her undines. And she wept: O my lors!

- Till we meet!

- Ere we part!

- Tollollall!

- This time a hundred years!

- But I was firm with her. And I did take the reached of my delights, my

jealousy, ymashkt, beyashmakt, earswathed, snoutsnooded, and did raft her

flumingworthily and did leftlead her overland the pace, from lacksleap up to

liffsloup, tiding down, as portreeve should, whimpering by Kevin's creek and

Hurdlesford and Gardener's Mall, long rivierside drive, embankment large, to

Ringsend Flott and Ferry, where she began to bump a little bit, my dart to

throw: and there, by wavebrink, on strond of south, with mace to masthigh,

taillas Cowhowling, quailless Highjakes, did I upreized my magicianer's

puntpole, the tridont sired a tritan stock, farruler, and I bade those

polyfizzyboisterous seas to retire with hemselves from os (rookwards, thou

seasea stamoror!) and I abridged with domfine norsemanship till I had done abate

her maidan race, my baresark bride, and knew her fleshly when with all my bawdy

did I her whorship, min bryllupswibe: Heaven, he hallthundered; Heydays, he

flung blissforhers. And I cast my tenspan joys on her, arsched overtupped, from

bank of call to echobank, by dint of strongbow (Galata! Galata!) so streng we

were in one, malestream in shegulf: and to ringstresse I thumbed her with iern

of Erin and tradesmanmarked her lieflang mine for all and singular, iday, igone,

imorgans, and for ervigheds: base your peak, you! you, strike your flag!: (what

screech of shippings! what low of dampf bulls!): from Livland, hoks zivios, from

Lettland, skall vives! With Impress of Asias and Queen Columbia for her

pairanymphs and the singing sands for herbrides' music: goosegaze annoynted uns,

canailles canzoned and me to she her shyblumes lifted: and I pudd a name and

wedlock boltoned round her the which to carry till her grave, my durdin dearly,

Appia Lippia Pluviabilla, whiles I herr lifer amstell and been: I chained her

chastemate to grippe fiuming snugglers, her chambrett I bestank so to spunish

furiosos: I was her hochsized, her cleavunto, her everest, she was my annie, my

lauralad, my pisoved: who cut her ribbons when nought my prowes? who expoused

that havenliness to beachalured ankerrides when not I, freipforter?: in trinity

huts they met my dame, pick of their poke for me: when I foregather 'twas my

sumbad, if I farseeker itch my list: had I not workit in my cattagut with

dogshunds' crotts to clene and had I not gifted of my coataways,

constantonoble's aim: and, fortiffed by my right as man of capitol, I did

umgyrdle her about, my vermincelly vinagerette, with all loving kindness as far

as in man's might it lay and enfranchised her to liberties of fringes: and I

gave until my lilienyounger turkeythighs soft goods and hardware (catalogue,

passim) and ladderproof hosiery lines (see stockinger's raiment), cocquette

coiffs (see Agnes' hats) and peningsworths of the best taste of knaggs of jets

and silvered waterroses and geegaws of my pretty novelties and wispywaspy frocks

of redferns and lauralworths, trancepearances such as women cattle bare and

peltries piled, the peak of Pim's and Slyne's and Sparrow's, loomends day

lumineused luxories on looks, La PrimamŠre, Pyrrha Pyrrhine, Or de Reinebeau,

Sourire d'Hiver and a crinoline, wide a shire, and pattens for her trilibies

that know she might the tortuours of the boots and bedes of wampun with to toy

and a murcery glaze of shard to mirrow, for all daintiness by me and theetime,

the cupandnaggin hour: and I wound around my swanchen's neckplace a school of

shells of moyles marine to swing their saysangs in her silents: and, upping her

at king's count, her aldritch cry oloss unheading, what though exceeding bitter,

I pierced her beak with order of the Danabrog (Cunnig's great! Soll leve! Soll

leve!): with mare's greese cressets at Leonard's and Dunphy's and Madonna

lanthorns before quintacasas and tallonkindles spearhead syngeing nickendbookers

and mhutton lightburnes dipdippingdownes in blackholes, the tapers of the topers

and his buntingpall at hoist: for days there was no night for nights were days

and our folk had rest from Blackheathen and the pagans from the prince of pacis:

what was trembling sod quaked no more, what were frozen loins were stirred and

lived: gone the septuor, dark deadly dismal doleful desolate dreadful desperate,

no more the tolvmaans, bloody gloomy hideous fearful furious alarming terrible

mournful sorrowful frightful appalling: peace, perfect peace: and I hung up at

Yule my duindleeng lunas, helphelped of Kettil Flashnose, for the souperhore of

my frigid one, coloumba mea, frimosa mea, in Wastewindy tarred strate and

Elgin's marble halles lamping limp from black to block, through all Livania's

volted ampire, from anodes to cathodes and from the topazolites of Mourne,

Wykinloeflare, by Arklow's sapphire siomen's lure and Wexterford's hook and

crook lights to the polders of Hy Kinsella: avenyue ceen my peurls ahumming, the

crown to my estuarine munipicence?: three firths of the sea I swept with

draughtness and all ennempties I bottled em up in bellomport: when I

stabmarooned jack and maturin I was a bad boy's bogey but it was when I went on

to sankt piotersbarq that they gave my devil his dues: what is seizer can hack

in the old wold a sawyer may hew in the green: on the island of Breasil the

wildth of me perished and I took my plowshure sadly, feeling pity for me sored:

where bold O'Connee weds on Alta Mahar, the tawny sprawling beside that silver

burn, I sate me and settled with the little crither of my hearth: her intellects

I charmed with I calle them utile thoughts, her turlyhyde I plumped with

potatums for amiens pease in plenty: my biblous beadells shewed her triumphs of

craftygild pageantries, loftust Adam, duffed our cousterclother, Conn and Owel

with cortoppled baskib, Sire Noeh Guinnass, exposant of his bargeness and Lord

Joe Starr to hump the body of the camell: I screwed the Emperor down with

ninepins gaelic with sixpenny hapennies for his hanger on: my worthies were

bissed and trissed from Joshua to Godfrey but my processus prophetarum they

would have plauded to perpetuation. Moral: book to besure, see press.

- He's not all buum and bully.

- But his members handly food him.

- Steving's grain for's greet collegtium.

- The S. S. Paudraic's in the harbour.

- And after these things, I fed her, my carlen, my barelean linsteer, upon

spiceries for her garbage breath, italics of knobby lauch and the rich morsel of

the marrolebone and shains of garleeks and swinespepper and gothakrauts and

pinkee dillisks, primes of meshallehs and subleties in jellywork, come the feast

of Saint Pancreas, and shortcake nutrients for Paas and Pingster's pudding,

bready and nutalled and potted flesh neats from store dampkookin, and the drugs

of Kafa and Jelupa and shallots out of Ascalon, feeding her food convenient

herfor, to pass them into earth: and to my saffronbreathing mongoloid, the

skinsyg, I gave Biorwik's powlver and Uliv's oils, unguents of cuticure, for the

swarthy searchall's face on her, with handewers and groinscrubbers and a

carrycam to teaze her tussy out, the brown but combly, a mopsa's broom to duist

her sate, and clubmoss and wolvesfoot for her more moister wards (amazing

efficiencies!): and, my shopsoiled doveling, when weeks of kindness kinly

civicised, in our saloons esquirial, with fineglas bowbays, draped embrasures

and giltedged librariums, I did devise my telltale sports at evenbread to wring

her withers limberly, wheatears, slapbang, drapier-cut-dean, bray, nap, spinado

and ranter-go-round: we had our lewd mayers and our lairdie meiresses kiotowing

and smuling fullface on us out of their framous latenesses, oilclothed over for

cohabitation and allpointed by Hind: Tamlane the Cussacke, Dirk Wettingstone,

Pieter Stuyvesant, Outlawrie O'Niell, Mrs Currens, Mrs Reyson-Figgis, Mrs

Dattery, and Mrs PrunyQuetch: in hym we trust, footwash and sects principles,

apply to overseer, Amos five six: she had dabblingtime for exhibiting her grace

of aljambras and duncingk the bloodanoobs in her vauxhalls while I, dizzed and

dazed by the lumpty thumpty of our interloopings, fell clocksure off my ballast:

in our windtor palast it vampared for elenders, we lubded Sur Gudd for the sleep

and the ghoasts: she chauffed her fuesies at my Wigan's jewels while she skalded

her mermeries on my Snorryson's Sagos: in paycook's thronsaale she domineered,

lecking icies off the dormer panes all admired her in camises: on Rideau Row

Duanna dwells, you merk well what you see: let wellth were I our pantocreator

would theirs be tights for the gods: in littleritt reddinghats and cindery

yellows and tinsel and glitter and bibs under hoods: I made nusance of many well

pressed champdamors and peddled freely in the scrub: I foredreamed for thee and

more than fullmaked: I prevened for thee in the haunts that joybelled frail

lighta-leaves for sturdy traemen: pelves ad hombres sumus: I said to the

shiftless prostitute; let me be your fodder; and to rodies and prater brothers;

Chau, Camerade!: evangel of good tidings, omnient as the Healer's word, for the

lost, loathsome and whomsoever will: who, in regimentation through liberal

donation in coordination for organisation of their installation and augmentation

plus some annexation and amplification without precipitation towards the

culmination in latification of what was formerly their utter privation,

competence, cheerfulness, usefulness and the meed, shall, in their second adams,

all be made alive: my tow tugs steered down canal grand, my lighters lay

longside on Regalia Water. And I built in Urbs in Rure, for minne elskede, my

shiny brows, under astrolobe from my upservatory, an erdcloset with showne

ejector wherewithin to be squatquit in most covenience from her sabbath needs,

when open noise should stilled be: did not I festfix with mortarboard my

unniversiries, wholly rational and gottalike, sophister agen sorefister, life

sizars all?: was I not rosetted on two stellas of little egypt? had not I

rockcut readers, hieros, gregos and democriticos?: triscastellated,

bimedallised: and by my sevendialled changing charties Hibernska Ulitzas made

not I to pass through twelve Threadneedles and Newgade and Vicus Veneris to

cooinsight?: my camels' walk, kolossa kolossa! no porte sublimer benared my

ghates: Oi polled ye many but my fews were chousen (Voter, voter, early voter,

he was never too oft for old Sarum): terminals four my staties were, the Geenar,

the Greasouwea, the Debwickweck, the Mifgreawis. And I sept up twinminsters, the

pro and the con, my stavekirks wove so norcely of peeled wands and attachatouchy

floodmud, now all loosebrick and stonefest, freely masoned arked for

covennanters and shinners' rifuge: descent from above on us, Hagiasofia of

Astralia, our orisons thy nave and absedes, our aeone tone aeones thy studvaast

vault; Hams, circuitise! Shemites, retrace !: horns, hush ! no barkeys !

hereround is't holied!: all truanttrulls made I comepull, all rubbeling gnomes I

pushed, gowgow: Cassels, Redmond, Gandon, Deane, Shepperd, Smyth, Neville,

Heaton, Stoney, Foley, Farrell, Vnost with Thorneycroft and Hogan too: sprids

serve me! gobelins guard!: tect my tileries (O tribes! O gentes!), keep my keep,

the peace of my four great ways: oathiose infernals to Booth Salvation, arcane

celestials to Sweatenburgs Welhell! My seven wynds I trailed to maze her and

ever a wynd had saving closes and all these closes flagged with the gust, hoops

for her, hatsoff for him and ruffles through Neeblow's garding: and that was why

Blabus was razing his wall and eltering the suzannes of his nighboors: and

thirdly, for ewigs, I did reform and restore for my smuggy piggiesknees, my

sweet coolocked, my auburn coyquailing one, her paddypalace on the crossknoll

with massgo bell, sixton clashcloshant, duominous and muezzatinties to commind

the fitful: doom adimdim adoom adimadim: and the oragel of the lauds to

tellforth's glory: and added thereunto a shallow laver to slub out her hellfire

and posied windows for her oriel house: gospelly pewmillieu, christous

pewmillieu: zackbutts babazounded, ollguns tararulled: and she sass her nach,

chillybombom and forty bonnets, upon the altarstane. May all have mossyhonours!

- Hoke !

- Hoke!

- Hoke!

- Hoke!

- And wholehail, snaeffell, dreardrizzle or sleetshowers of blessing, where it

froze in chalix eller swum in the vestry, with fairskin book and ruling rod,

vein of my vergin page, her chastener ever I did learn my little ana

countrymouse in alphabeater cameltemper, from alderbirk to tannenyou, with myraw

rattan atter dundrum; ooah, oyir, oyir, oyir: and I did spread before my Livvy,

where Lord street lolls and ladies linger and Cammomile Pass cuts Primrose Rise

and Coney Bend bounds Mulbreys Island but never a blid had bledded or bludded

since long agore when the whole blighty acre was bladey well pessovered, my

selvage mats of lecheworked lawn, my carpet gardens of Guerdon City, with chopes

pyramidous and mousselimes and beaconphires and colossets and pensilled turisses

for the busspleaches of the summiramies and esplanadas and statuesques and

templeogues, the Pardonell of Maynooth, Fra Teobaldo, Nielsen, rare admirable,

Jean de Porteleau, Conall Gretecloke, Guglielmus Caulis and the eiligh ediculous

Passivucant (glorietta's inexcellsiored!): for irkdays and for folliedays till

the comple anniums of calendarias, gregoromaios ant gypsyjuliennes as such are

pleased of theirs to walk: and I planted for my own hot lisbing lass a quickset

vineyard and I fenced it about with huge Chesterfield elms and Kentish hops and

rigs of barlow and bowery nooks and greenwished villas and pampos animos and

(N.I.) necessitades iglesias and pons for aguaducks: a hawthorndene, a

feyrieglenn, the hallaw vall, the dyrchace, Finmark's Howe, against

lickybudmonth and gleanermonth with a magicscene wall (rimrim! rimrim!) for a

Queen's garden of her phoenix: and (hush ! hush!) I brewed for my alpine

plurabelle, wigwarming wench, (speakeasy !) my granvilled brandold Dublin

lindub, the free, the froh, the frothy freshener, puss, puss, pussyfoot, to

split the spleen of her maw: and I laid down before the trotters to my eblanite

my stony battered waggonways, my nordsoud circulums, my eastmoreland and

westlandmore, running boullowards and syddenly parading, (hearsemen, opslo!

nuptiallers, get storting!): whereon, in mantram of truemen like yahoomen

(expect till dutc cundoctor summoneth him all fahrts to pay, velkommen all

hankinhunkn in this vongn of Hoseyeh!), claudesdales withe arabinstreeds, Roamer

Reich's rickyshaws with Hispain's King's trompateers, madridden mus tangs,

buckarestive bronchos, poster shays and turnintaxis, and tall tall tilburys and

nod nod noddies, others gigging gaily, some sedated in sedans: my priccoping

gents, aroger, aroger, my damsells softsidesaddled, covertly, covertly, and

Lawdy Dawe a perch behind: the mule and the hinny and the jennet and the mustard

nag and piebald shjelties and skewbald awknees steppit lively (lift ye the left

and rink ye the right!) for her pleashadure: and she lalaughed in her diddydid

domino to the switcheries of the whip. Down with them! Kick! Playup!

Mattahah ! Marahah ! Luahah ! Joahanahanahana !


	16. Chapter 16

What was thaas? Fog was whaas? Too mult sleepth. Let sleepth.

But really now whenabouts? Expatiate then how much times we live in. Yes?

So,nat by night by naught by naket, in those good old lousy days gone by, the

days, shall we say? of Whom shall we say? while kinderwardens minded their

twinsbed, therenow theystood, the sycomores, all four of them, in their quartan

agues, the majorchy, the minorchy, the everso and the fermentarian with their

ballyhooric blowreaper, titranicht by tetranoxst, at their pussycorners, and

that old time pallyollogass, playing copers fearsome, with Gus Walker, the

cuddy, and his poor old dying boosy cough, esker, newcsle, saggard, crumlin,

dell me, donk, the way to wumblin. Follow me beeline and you're bumblin, esker,

newcsle, saggard, crumlin. And listening. So gladdied up when nicechild Kevin

Mary (who was going to be commandeering chief of the choirboys' brigade the

moment he grew up under all the auspices) irishsmiled in his milky way of cream

dwibble and onage tustard and dessed tabbage, frighted out when badbrat Jerry

Godolphing (who was hurrying to be cardinal scullion in a night refuge as bald

as he was cured enough unerr all the hospitals) furrinfrowned down his wrinkly

waste of methylated spirits, ick,and lemoncholy lees, ick, and pulverised

rhubarbarorum, icky;

night by silentsailing night while infantina Isobel (who will be blushing all

day to be, when she growed up one Sunday, Saint Holy and Saint Ivory, when she

took the veil, the beautiful presentation nun, so barely twenty, in her pure

coif, sister Isobel, and next Sunday, Mistlemas, when she looked a peach, the

beautiful Samaritan, still as beautiful and still in her teens, nurse Saintette

Isabelle, with stiffstarched cuffs but on Holiday, Christmas, Easter mornings

when she wore a wreath, the wonderful widow of eighteen springs, Madame Isa

Veuve La Belle, so sad but lucksome in her boyblue's long black with orange

blossoming weeper's veil) for she was the only girl they loved, as she is the

queenly pearl you prize, because of the way the night that first we met she is

bound to be, methinks, and not in vain, the darling of my heart, sleeping in her

april cot, within her singachamer, with her greengageflavoured candywhistle

duetted to the crazyquilt, Isobel, she is so pretty, truth to tell, wildwood's

eyes and primarose hair, quietly, all the woods so wild, in mauves of moss and

daphnedews, how all so still she lay, neath of the whitethorn, child of tree,

like some losthappy leaf, like blowing flower stilled, as fain would she anon,

for soon again 'twill be, win me, woo me, wed me, ah weary me! deeply, now

evencalm lay sleeping;

nowth upon nacht, while in his tumbril Wachtman Havelook seequeerscenes, from

yonsides of the choppy, punkt by his curserbog, went long the grassgross

bumpinstrass that henders the pubbel to pass, stowing his bottle in a hole for

at whet his whuskle to stretch ecrooksman, sequestering for lovers' lost

propertied offices the leavethings from allpurgers' night, og gneiss ogas

gnasty, kikkers, brillers, knappers and bands, handsboon and strumpers,

sminkysticks and eddiketsflaskers;

wan fine night and the next fine night and last find night while Kothereen the

Slop in her native's chambercushy, with dreamings of simmering my veal astore,

was basquing to her pillasleep how she thawght a knogg came to the dowanstairs

dour at that howr to peirce the yare and dowandshe went, schritt be schratt, to

see was it Schweeps's mingerals or Shuhorn the posth with a tilly cramp for

Hemself and Co, Esquara, or them four hoarsemen on their apolkaloops, Norreys,

Soothbys, Yates and Welks, and, galorybit of the sanes in hevel, there was a

crick up the stirkiss and when she ruz the cankle to see, galohery, downand she

went on her knees to blessersef that were knogging together like milkjuggles as

if it was the wrake of the hapspurus or old Kong Gander O'Toole of the Mountains

or his googoo goosth she seein, sliving off over the sawdust lobby out ofthe

backroom, wan ter, that was everywans in turruns, in his honeymoon trim, holding

up his fingerhals, with the clookey in his fisstball, tocher of davy's, tocher

of ivileagh, for her to whisht, you sowbelly, and the whites of his pious

eyebulbs swering her to silence and coort;

each and every juridical sessions night, whenas goodmen twelve and true at fox

and geese in their numbered habitations tried old wireless over boord in their

juremembers, whereas by reverendum they found him guilty of their and those

imputations of fornicolopulation with two of his albowcrural correlations on

whom he was said to have enjoyed by anticipation when schooling them in amown,

mid grass, she sat, when man was, amazingly frank, for their first conjugation

whose colours at standing up from the above were of a pretty carnation but, if

really 'twere not so, of some deretane denudation with intent to excitation,

caused by his retrogradation, among firearmed forces proper to this nation but

apart from all titillation which, he said, was under heat pressure and a good

mitigation without which in any case he insists upon being worthy of continued

alimentation for him having displayed, he says, such grand toleration, reprobate

so noted and all, as he was, with his washleather sweeds and his smokingstump,

for denying transubstantiation nevertheless in respect of his highpowered

station, whereof more especially as probably he was meantime suffering genteel

tortures from the best medical attestation, as he oftentimes did, having only

strength enough, by way of festination, to implore (or I believe you have might

have said better) to complore, with complete obsecration, on everybody connected

with him the curse of coagulation for, he tells me outside Sammon's in King

Street, after two or three hours of close confabulation, by this pewterpint of

Gilbey's goatswhey which is his prime consolation, albeit involving upon the

same no uncertain amount of esophagous regurgitation, he being personally

unpreoccupied to the extent of a flea's gizzard anent eructation, if he was

still extremely offensive to a score and four nostrils' dilatation, still he was

likewise, on the other side of him, for some nepmen's eyes a delectation, as he

asserts without the least alienation, so prays of his faullt you would make

obliteration but for our friend behind the bars, though like Adam Findlater, a

man of estimation, summing him up to be done, be what will of excess his

exaltation, still we think with Sully there can be no right extinuation for

contravention of common and statute legislation for which the fit remedy

resides, for Mr Sully, in corporal amputation: so three months for Gubbs

Jeroboam, the frothwhiskered pest of the park, as per act one, section two,

schedule three, clause four of the fifth of King Jark, this sentence to be

carried out tomorrowmorn by Nolans Volans at six o'clock shark, and may the

yeastwind and the hoppinghail malt mercy on his seven honeymeads and his

hurlyburlygrowth, Amen, says the Clarke;

niece by nice by neat by natty, whilst amongst revery's happy gardens nine with

twenty Leixlip yearlings, darters all, had such a ripping time with gleeful

cries of what is nice toppingshaun made of made for and weeping like fun, him to

be gone, for they were never happier, huhu, than when they were miserable, haha;

in their bed of trial, on the bolster of hardship, by the glimmer of memory,

under coverlets of cowardice, Albatrus Nyanzer with Victa Nyanza, his mace of

might mortified, her beautifell hung up on a nail, he, Mr of our fathers, she,

our moddereen ru arue rue, they, ay, by the hodypoker and blazier, they are, as

sure as dinny drops into the dyke . . .

A cry off.

Where are we at all? and whenabouts in the name of space?

I don't understand. I fail to say. I dearsee you too.

House of the cederbalm of mead. Garth of Fyon. Scene and property plot.

Stagemanager's prompt. Interior of dwelling on out skirts of city. Groove two.

Chamber scene. Boxed. Ordinary bedroom set. Salmonpapered walls. Back, empty

Irish grate, Adam's mantel, with wilting elopement fan, soot and tinsel,

condemned. North, wall with window practicable. Argentine in casement Vamp.

Pelmit above. No curtains. Blind drawn. South, party wall Bed for two with

strawberry bedspread, wickerworker clubsessel and caneseated millikinstool.

Bookshrine without, facetowel upon. Chair for one. Woman's garments on chair.

Man's trousers with crossbelt braces, collar on bedknob. Man's corduroy surcoat

with tabrets and taces, seapan nacre buttons on nail. Woman's gown on ditto.

Over mantelpiece picture of Michael, lance, slaying Satan, dragon with smoke.

Small table near bed, front. Bed with bedding. Spare. Flagpatch quilt. Yverdown

design. Limes. Lighted lamp without globe, scarf, gazette, tumbler, quantity of

water, julepot, ticker, side props, eventuals, man's gummy article, pink.

A time.

Act: dumbshow.

Closeup. Leads.

Man with nightcap, in bed, fore. Woman, with curlpins, hind. Discovered. Side

point of view. First position of harmony. Say! Eh? Ha! Check action. Matt. Male

partly masking female. Man looking round, beastly expression, fishy eyes,

paralleliped homoplatts, ghazometron pondus, exhibits rage. Business. Ruddy

blond, Armenian bole, black patch, beer wig, gross build, episcopalian, any age.

Woman, sitting, looks at ceiling, haggish expression, peaky nose, trekant mouth,

fithery wight, exhibits fear. Welshrabbit teint, Nubian shine, nasal fossette,

turfy tuft, undersized, free kirk, no age. Closeup. Play!

Callboy. Cry off Tabler. Her move.

Footage.

By the sinewy forequarters of the mare Pocahontas and by the white shoulders of

Finnuala you should have seen how that smart sallowlass just hopped a nanny's

gambit out of bunk like old mother Mesopotomac and in eight and eight sixtyfour

she was off, door, knightlamp with her, billy's largelimbs prodgering after to

queen's lead. Promiscuous Omebound to Fiammelle la Diva. Huff! His move.

Blackout.

Circus. Corridor.

Shifting scene. Wall flats: sink and fly. Spotlight working wall cloths. Spill

playing rake and bridges. Room to sink: stairs to sink behind room. Two pieces.

Haying after queue. Replay.

The old humburgh looks a thing incomplete so. It is so. On its dead. But it will

pawn up a fine head of porter when it is finished. In the quicktime. The castle

arkwright put in a chequered staircase certainly. It has only one square step,

to be steady,yet notwithstumbling are they stalemating backgammoner supstairs by

skips and trestles tiltop double corner. Whist while and game.

What scenic artist! It is ideal residence for realtar. By hims ingang tilt tinkt

a tunning bell that Limen Mr, that Boggey Godde, be airwaked. Lingling,

lingling. Be their maggies in all. Chump, do your ephort. Shop! Please shop!

Shop ado please! O ado please shop! How hominous his house, haunt it? Yesses

indead it be ! Nogen, of imperial measure,is begraved beneadher. Here are his

naggins poured, his alladim lamps. Around the bloombiered, booty with the bedst.

For them whom he have fordone make we newly thankful !

Tell me something. The Porters, so to speak, after their shadowstealers in the

newsbaggers, are very nice people, are they not? Very, all fourlike tellt. And

on this wise, Mr,Porter (Bartholomew, heavy man, astern, mackerel shirt,

hayamatt peruke) is an excellent forefather and Mrs Porter (leading lady, a

poopahead, gaffneysaffron nightdress, iszoppy chepelure) is a most kindhearted

messmother. A so united family pateramater is not more existing on papel or off

of it. As keymaster fits the lock it weds so this bally builder to his

streamline secret. They care for nothing except everything that is allporterous.

Porto da Brozzo! Isn't that terribly nice of them? You can ken that they come of

a rarely old family by their costumance and one must togive that one supped of

it in all tonearts from awe to zest. I think I begin to divine so much. Only

snakkest me truesome! I stone us I'm hable. To reachy a skeer do! Still hoyhra,

till venstra! Here are two rooms on the upstairs, at forkflank and at

knifekanter. Whom in the wood are they for? Why, for little Porter babes,to be

saved! The coeds, boytom thwackers and timbuy teaser. Here is one. thing you

owed two noe. This one once upon awhile was the other but this is the other one

nighadays. Ah so? The Corsicos? They are numerable. Guest them. Major bed, minor

bickhive. Halosobuth, sov us! Who sleeps in now number one, for example? A

pussy, purr esimple. Cunina, Statulina and Edulia, but how sweet of her! Has

your pussy a pessname? Yes, indeed, you will hear it passim in all the noveletta

and she is named Buttercup. Her bare name will tellt it, a monitress. How very

sweet of her and what an excessively lovecharming missyname to forsake, now that

I come to drink of it filtred, a gracecup fulled of bitterness. She is dadad's

lottiest daughterpearl and brooder's cissiest auntybride. Her shellback

thimblecasket mirror only can show her dearest friendeen. To speak well her

grace it would ask of Grecian language, of her goodness, that legend golden.

Biryina Saindua! Loreas with lillias flocaflake arrosas! Here's newyearspray,

the posquiflor, a windaborne and heliotrope; there miriamsweet and amaranth and

marygold to crown. Add lightest knot unto tiptition. O Charis! O Charissima! A

more intriguant bambolina could one not colour up out of Boccuccia's Enameron.

Would one but to do apart a lilybit her virginelles and, so, to breath, so,

therebetween, behold, she had instantt with her handmade as to graps the myth

inmid the air. Mother of moth ! I will to show herword in flesh. Approach not

for ghost sake! Itis dormition! She may think, what though little doth she

realise, as morning fresheth, it hath happened her, you know what, as they too

what two dare not utter. Silvoo plush, if scolded she draws a face. Petticoat's

asleep but in the gentlenest of her thoughts apoo is a nursepin. To be

presented, Babs for Bimbushi? Of courts and with enticers. Up, girls, and at

him! Alone? Alone what? I mean, our strifestirrer, does she do fleurty winkies

with herself Pussy is never alone, as records her chambrette, for she can always

look at Biddles and talk petnames with her little playfilly when she is sitting

downy on the ploshmat. O, she talks, does she? Marry, how? Rosepetalletted

sounds. Ah Biddles es ma plikplak. Ah plikplak wed ma Biddles. A nice jezebel

barytinette she will gift but I much prefer her missnomer in maidenly golden

lasslike gladsome wenchful flowery girlish beautycapes. So do I, much. Dulce

delicatissima! Doth Dolly weeps she is hastings. Will Dally bumpsetty it is

tubtime. Allaliefest, she who pities very pebbles, dare we not wish on her our

thrice onsk? A lovely fear! That she seventip toe her chrysming, that she spin

blue to scarlad till her temple's veil, that the Mount of Whoam it open it her

to shelterer! She will blow ever so much more promisefuller, blee me, than all

the other common marygales that romp round brigidschool, charming Carry Whambers

or saucy Susy Maucepan of Merry Anna Patchbox or silly Polly Flinders. Platsch!

A plikaplak.

And since we are talking amnessly of brukasloop crazedledaze, who doez in

sleeproom number twobis? The twobirds. Holy policeman, O, I see! Of what age are

your birdies? They are to come of twinning age so soon as they may be born to be

eldering like those olders while they are living under chairs. They are and they

seem to be so tightly tattached as two maggots to touch other, I think I notice,

do I not? You do. Our bright bull babe Frank Kevin is on heartsleeveside. Do not

you waken him ! Our farheard bode. He is happily to sleep, limb of the Lord,

with his lifted in blessing, his buchel Iosa, like the blissed angel he looks so

like and his mou is semiope as though he were blowdelling on a bugigle. Whene'er

I see those smiles in eyes 'tis Father Quinn again. Very shortly he will smell

sweetly when he will hear a weird to wean. By gorgeous,that boy will blare some

knight when he will take his dane's pledges and quit our ingletears, spite of

undesirable parents, to wend him to Amorica to quest a cashy job. That keen dean

with his veen nonsolance! O, I adore the profeen music! Dollarmighty! He is too

audorable really, eunique! I guess to have seen somekid like him in the story

book, guess I met somewhere somelam to whom he will be becoming liker. But hush!

How unpardonable of me! I beg for your venials, sincerely I do.

Hush! The other, twined on codliverside, has been crying in his sleep, making

sharpshape his inscissors on some first choice sweets fished out of the muck. A

stake in our mead. What a teething wretch ! How his book of craven images ! Here

are posthumious tears on his intimelle. And he has pipettishly bespilled himself

from his foundingpen as illspent from inkinghorn. He is jem job joy pip poo pat

(jot um for a sobrat!) Jerry Jehu. You will know him by name in the capers but

you cannot see whose heel he sheepfolds in his wrought hand because I have not

told it to you. O, foetal sleep! Ah, fatal slip! the one loved, the other left,

the bride of pride leased to the stranger !He will be quite within the pale when

with lordbeeron brow he vows him so tosset to be of the sir Blake tribes bleak

while through life's unblest he rodes backs of bannars. Are you not somewhat

bulgar with your bowels? Whatever do you mean with bleak? With pale blake I

write tintingface. O, you do? And with steelwhite and blackmail I ha'scint for

my sweet an anemone's letter with a gold of my bridest hair betied. Donatus his

mark, address as follows. So you did? From the Cat and Cage. O, I see and see!

In the ink of his sweat he will find it yet. What Gipsy Devereux vowed to Lylian

and why the elm and how the stone. You never may know in the preterite all

perhaps that you would not believe that you ever even saw to be about to.

Perhaps. But they are two very blizky little portereens after their bredscrums,

Jerkoff and Eatsup, as for my part opinion indeed. They would be born so,

costarred, puck and prig, the maryboy at Donnybrook Fair, the godolphinglad in

the Hoy's Court. How frilled one shall be as at taledold of Formio and Cigalette

! What folly innocents ! Theirs whet pep of puppyhood! Both barmhearts shall

become yeastcake by their brackfest. I will to leave a my copperwise blessing

between the pair of them, for rosengorge, for greenafang. Blech and tin soldies,

weals in a sniffbox. Som's wholed, all's parted. Weeping shouldst not thou be

when man falls but that divine scheming ever adoring be. So you be either man or

mouse and you be neither fish nor flesh. Take. And take. Vellicate nyche ! Be

ones as wes for gives for gives now the hour of passings sembles quick with

quelled. Adieu, soft adieu, for these nice presents, kerryjevin. Still tosorrow!

Jeminy, what is the view which now takes up a second position of discordance,

tell it please? Mark! You notice it in that rereway because the male entail

partially eclipses the femecovert. It is so called for its discord the meseedo.

Do you ever heard the story about Helius Croesus, that white and gold elephant

in our zoopark? You astonish me by it. Is it not that we are commanding from

fullback, woman permitting, a profusely fine birdseye view from beauhind this

park? Finn his park has been much the admiration of all the stranger ones,

grekish and romanos, who arrive to here. The straight road down the centre (see

relief map) bisexes the park which is said to be the largest of his kind in the

world. On the right prominence confronts you the handsome vinesregent's lodge

while, turning to the other supreme piece of cheeks, exactly opposite, you are

confounded by the equally handsome chief sacristary's residence. Around is a

little amiably tufted and man is cheered when he bewonders through the boskage

how the nature in all frisko is enlivened by gentlemen's seats. Here are

heavysuppers - 'tis for daddies housings for hundredaires of our super thin

thousand. By gum, but you have resin ! Of these tallworts are yielded out juices

for jointoils and pappasses for paynims. Listeneth! 'Tis a tree story. How

olave, that firile, was aplantad in her liveside. How tannoboom held tonobloom.

How rood in norlandes. The black and blue marks athwart the weald, which now

barely is so stripped, indicate the presence of sylvious beltings. Therewithal

shady rides lend themselves out to rustic cavalries. In yonder valley, too,

stays mountain sprite. Any pretty dears are to be caught inside but it is a bad

pities of the plain. A scarlet pimparnell now mules the mound where anciently

first murders were wanted to take root. By feud fionghalian. Talkingtree and

sinningstone stay on either hand. Hystorical leavesdroppings may also be

garnered up with sir Shamus Swiftpatrick, Archfieldchaplain of Saint Lucan's.

How familiar it is to see all these interesting advenements with one snaked's

eyes ! Is all? Yet not. Hear one's. At the bodom fundus of this royal park,

which, with tvigate shyasian gardeenen, is open to the public till night at

late, so well the sissastrides so will the pederestians, do not fail to point to

yourself a depression called Holl Hollow. It is often quite guttergloomering in

our duol and gives wankyrious thoughts to the head but the banders of the

pentapolitan poleetsfurcers bassoons into it on windy woodensdays their

wellbooming wolvertones. Ulvos! Ulvos!

Whervolk dorst ttou begin to tremble by our moving pictures at this moment when

I am to place my hand of our true friendshapes upon thee knee to mark well what

I say? Throu shayest who? In Amsterdam there lived a. . . But how? You are

tremblotting, you retchad, like a verry jerry! Niet? Will you a guineeser? Gaij

beutel of staub? To feel, you? Yes, how it trembles, the timid! Vortigern, ah

Gortigern! Overlord of Mercia! Or doth brainskin flinchgreef? Stemming! What

boyazhness! Sole shadow shows. Tis jest jibberweek's joke. It must have stole.

O, keve silence, both! Putshameyu! I have heard her voice somewhere else's

before me in these ears still that now are for mine.

Let op. Slew musies. Thunner in the eire.

You were dreamend, dear. The pawdrag? The fawthrig? Shoe! Hear are no phanthares

in the room at all, avikkeen. No bad bold faathern, dear one. Opop opop capallo,

muy malinchily malchick! Gothgorod father godown followay tomollow the lucky

load to Lublin for make his thoroughbass grossman's bigness. Take that two piece

big slap slap bold honty bottomsside pap pap pappa.

- Li ne dormis?

- S! Malbone dormas.

- Kia li krias nikte?

- Parolas infanetes. S!

Sonly all in your imagination, dim. Poor little brittle magic nation, dim of

mind ! Shoe to me now, dear ! Shoom of me ! While elvery stream winds seling on

for to keep this barrel of bounty rolling and the nightmail afarfrom morning

nears.

When you're coaching through Lucalised, on the sulphur spa to visit, it's safer

to hit than miss it, stop at his inn ! The hammers are telling the cobbles, the

pickts are hacking the saxums, it's snugger to burrow abed than ballet on

broadway. Tuck in your blank! For it's race pound race the hosties rear all

roads to ruin and layers by lifetimes laid down riches from poormen. Cried

unions to chip, saltpetre to strew, gallpitch to drink, stonebread to break but

it's bully to gulp good blueberry pudding. Doze in your warmth ! While the elves

in the moonbeams, feeling why, will keep my lilygem gently gleaming.

In the sleepingchambers. The court to go into half morning. The four seneschals

with their palfrey to be there now, all balaaming in their sellaboutes and

sharping up their penisills. The boufeither Soakersoon at holdup tent sticker.

The swabsister Katya to have duntalking and to keep shakenin dowan her

droghedars. Those twelve chief barons to stand by duedesmally with their folded

arums and put down all excursions and false alarums and after that to go back

now to their runameat farums and recompile their magnum chartarums with the

width of the road between them and all harrums. The maidbrides all, in favours

gay, to strew sleety cinders on their falling hair and for wouldbe joybells to

ring sadly ringless hands. The dame dowager to stay kneeled how she is, as first

mutherer with cord in coil. The two princes of the tower royal, daulphin and

deevlin, to lie how they are without to see. The dame dowager's duffgerent to

present wappon, blade drawn to the full and about wheel without to be seen of

them. The infant Isabella from her coign to do obeisance toward the duffgerent,

as first futherer with drawn brand. Then the court to come in to full morning.

Herein see ye fail not!

- Vidu, porkego! Ili vi rigardas. Returnu, porkego. Maldelikato!

Gauze off heaven! Vision. Then. O, pluxty suddly, the sight entrancing! Hummels!

That crag! Those hullocks! O Sire! So be accident occur is not going to

commence! What have you therefore? Fear you the donkers? Of roovers? I fear lest

we have lost ours (non grant it!) respecting these wildy parts. How is hit

finister! How shagsome all and beastful! What do you show on? I show because I

must see before my misfortune so a stark pointing pole. Lord of ladders, what

for lungitube I Can you read the verst legend hereon? I am hather of the missed.

Areed! To the dun leary obelisk via the rock vhat myles knox furlongs; to the

general's postoffice howsands of patience; to the Wellington memorial half a

league wrongwards; to Sara's bridge good hunter and nine to meet her: to the

point, one yeoman's yard. He, he, he ! At that do you leer, a setting up? With a

such unfettered belly? Two cascades? I leer (O my big, O my bog, O my

bigbagbone!) because I must see a buntingcap of so a pinky on the point. It is

for a true glover's greetings and many burgesses by us, greats and grosses, uses

to pink it in this way at tet-at-tet. For long has it been effigy of standard

royal when broken on roofstaff which to the gunnings shall cast welcome from

Courtmilits' Fortress, umptydum dumptydum. Bemark you these hangovers, those

streamer fields, his influx. Do you not have heard that, the queen lying abroad

from fury of the gales, (meekname mocktitles her Nan Nan Nanetta) her liege of

lateenth dignisties shall come on their bay tomorrow, Michalsmas, mellems the

third and fourth of the clock, there to all the king's aussies and all their

king's men, knechts tramplers and cavalcaders, led of herald graycloak, Ulaf

Goldarskield? Dog! Dog! Her lofts will be loosed for her and their tumblers

broodcast. A progress shall be made in walk, ney? I trow it well, and uge by

uge. He shall come, sidesmen accostant, by aryan jubilarian and on

brigadier-general Nolan or and buccaneeradmiral Browne, with - who can doubt

it? - his golden beagles and his white elkox terriers for a hunting on our

littlego illcome faxes. In blue and buff of Beaufort the hunt shall make. It is

poblesse noblige. Ommes will grin through collars when each riders other's ass.

Me Eccls! What cats' killings overall! What popping out of guillotened widows!

Quick time! Beware of waiting! Squintina plies favours on us from her rushfrail

and Zosimus, the crowder, in his surcoat, sues us with souftwister. Apart we !

Here are gantlets. I believe, by Plentifolks Mixymost! Yet if I durst to express

the hope how I might be able to be present. All these peeplers entrammed and

detrained on bikeygels and troykakyls and those puny farting little solitires!

Tollacre, tollacre! Polo north will beseem Sibernian and Plein Pelouta will

behowl ne yerking at lawncastrum ne ghimbelling on guelflinks. Mauser Misma

shall cease to stretch her and come abroad for what the blinkins is to be seen.

A ruber, a rancher, a fullvide, a veridust and as crerdulous behind as he was

before behind a damson of a sloe cooch. Mbv! The annamation of evabusies, the

livlianess of her laughings, such as a plurity of bells! Have peacience, pray

you! Place to dames! Even the Lady Victoria Landauner will leave to loll and

parasol, all giddied into gushgasps with her dickey standing. Britus and Gothius

shall no more joustle for that sonneplace but mark one autonement when, with si

so silent, Cloudia Aiduolcis, good and dewed up, shall let fall, yes, no, yet,

now,a rain. Muchsias grapcias! It is how sweet from her, the wispful, and they

are soon seen swopsib so a sautril as a meise. Its ist not the tear on this

movent sped. Tix sixponce! Poum! Hool poll the bull? Fool pay the bill. Becups a

can full. Peal, pull the bell ! Still sayeme of ceremonies, much much more ! So

pleaseyour ! It stands in Instopressible how Meynhir Mayour, our boorgomaister,

thon staunch Thorsman, (our Nancy's fancy, our own Nanny's Big Billy), his hod

hoisted, in best bib and tucker, with Woolington bottes over buckram babbishkis

and his clouded cane and necknoose aureal, surrounded of his full cooperation

with fixed baronets and meng our pueblos, restrained by chain of hands from

pinchgut, hoghill, darklane, gibbetmeade and beaux and laddes and bumbellye,

shall receive Dom King at broadstone barrow meet a keys of goodmorrow on to his

pompey cushion. Me amble dooty to your grace's majers! Arise, sir Pompkey

Dompkey! Ear! Ear! Weakear! An allness eversides! We but miss that horse elder

yet cherchant of the wise graveleek in cabbuchin garden. That his be foison, old

Caubeenhauben ! 'Twill be tropic of all days. By the splendour of Sole! Perfect

weatherest prevailing. Thisafter, swift's mightmace deposing, he shall aidress

to His Serenemost by a speechreading from his miniated vellum, alfi byrni gamman

dealter etcera zezera eacla treacla youghta kaptor lomdom noo, who meaningwhile

that illuminatured one, Papyroy of Pepinregn,my Sire, great,big King, (his

scaffold is there set up, as to edify, by Rex Ingram, pageantmaster) will be

poking out with his canule into the arras of what brilliant bridgecloths and

joking up with his tonguespitz to the crimosing balkonladies, here's a help undo

their modest stays with a fullbelow may the funnyfeelbelong. Oddsbones, that may

it! Carilloners will ring their gluckspeels. Rng rng! Rng rng ! S.

Presbutt-in-the-North, S. Mark Underloop, S. Lorenz-by-the-Toolechest, S.

Nicholas Myre. You shall hark to anune S. Gardener, S. George-le-Greek, S.

Barclay Moitered, S. Phibb, Iona-in-the-Fields with Paull-the-Aposteln. And

audialterand: S. Jude-at-Gate, Bruno Friars, S. Weslenon-the-Row, S. Molyneux

Without, S. Mary Stillamaries with Bride-and-Audeons-behind-Wardborg. How

chimant in effect! Alla tingaling pealabells! So a many of churches one cannot

pray own's prayers. 'Tis holyyear's day! Juin jully we may! Agithetta and

Tranquilla shall demure umclaused but Marlborough-the-Less, Greatchrist and Holy

Protector shall have open virgilances. Beata Basilica! But will be not

pontification? Dock, dock, agame! Primatially. At wateredge. Cantaberra and

Neweryork may supprecate when, by vepers, for towned and travalled, his

goldwhite swaystick aloft ylifted, umbrilla-parasoul, Monsigneur of Deublan

shall impart to all. Benedictus benedicat! To board! And mealsight! Unjoint him

this bittern, frust me this chicken, display yon crane, thigh her her pigeon,

unlace allay rabbit and pheasant! Sing: Old Finncoole, he's a mellow old saoul

when he swills with his fuddlers free! Poppop array! For we're all jollygame

fellhellows which nobottle can deny! Here be trouts culponed for ye and salmons

chined and sturgeons tranched, sanced capons, lobsters barbed. Call halton

eatwords! Mumm me moe mummers! What, no Ithalians? How, not one Moll Pamelas?

Accordingly! Play actors by us ever have crash to their gate. Mr Messop and Mr

Borry will produce of themselves, as they're two genitalmen of Veruno, Senior

Nowno and Senior Brolano (finaly! finaly!), all for love of a fair penitent

that, a she be broughton, rhoda's a rosy she. Their two big skins! How they

strave to gat her! Such a boyplay! Their bouchicaulture ! What tyronte power!

Buy our fays ! My name is novel and on the Granby in hills. Bravose! Thou

traitor slave! Mine name's Apnorval and o'er the Grandbeyond Mountains.

Bravossimost ! The royal nusick their show shall shut with songslide to nature's

solemn silence. Deep Dalchi Dolando! Might gentle harp addurge! It will give

piketurns on the tummlipplads and forain dances and crosshurdles and

dollmanovers and viceuvious pyrolyphics, a snow of dawnflakes, at darkfall for

Grace's Mamnesty and our fancy ladies, all assombred. Some wholetime in hot town

tonight! You do not have heard? It stays in book of that which is. I have heard

anyone tell it jesterday (master currier with brassard was't) how one should

come on morrow here but it is never here that one today. Well but remind to

think, you where yestoday Ys Morganas war and that it is always tomorrow in

toth's tother's place. Amen.

True! True! Vouchsafe me more soundpicture! It gives furiously to think. Is rich

Mr Pornter, a squire, not always in his such strong health? I thank you for the

best, he is in taken deal exceedingly herculeneous. One sees how he is lot

stoutlier than of formerly. One would say him to hold whole a litteringture of

kidlings under his aproham. Has handsome Sir Pournter always been so long

married? O yes, Lord Pournterfamilias has been marryingman ever since so long

time in Hurtleforth, where he appeers as our oily the active, and, yes indeed,

he has his mic son and his two fine mac sons and a superfine mick want they mack

metween them. She, she, she! But on what do you again leer? I am not leering, I

pink you pardons. I am highly sheshe sherious.

Do you not must want to go somewhere on the present? Yes, O pity! At earliest

moment! That prickly heat feeling! Forthink not me spill it's at always so guey.

Here we shall do a far walk (O pity) anygo khaibits till the number one of

sairey's place. Is, is. I want you to admire her sceneries illustrationing our

national first rout, one ought ought one. We shall too downlook on that ford

whcre Sylvanus Sanctus washed but hurdley those tips of his anointeds. Do not

show ever retrorsehim, crockodeyled, till that you become quite crimstone in the

face! Beware! guardafew! It is Stealer of the Heart! I am anxious in regard you

should everthrown your sillarsalt. I will dui sui, tef nute ! These brilling

waveleaplights! Please say me how sing you them. Seekhem seckhem! They arise

from a clear springwell in the near of our park which makes the daft to hear all

blend. This place of endearment! How it is clear! And how they cast their spells

upon, the fronds that thereup float, the bookstaff branchings! The druggeted

stems, the leaves incut on trees! Do you can their tantrist spellings? I can

lese, skillmistress aiding. Elm, bay, this way, cull dare, take a message, tawny

runes ilex sallow, meet me at the pine. Yes, they shall have brought us to the

water trysting, by hedjes of maiden ferm. then here in another place is their

chapelofeases, sold for song, of which you have thought my praise too much my

price. O ma ma! Yes, sad one of Ziod? Sell me, my soul dear! Ah, my sorrowful,

his cloister dreeping of his monkshood, how it is triste to death, all his dark

ivytod! Where cold in dearth. Yet see, my blanching kissabelle, in the under

close she is allso gay, her kirtles green, her curtsies white, her peony pears,

her nistlingsloes! I, pipette, I must also quicklingly to tryst myself softly

into this littleeasechapel. I would rather than Ireland! But I pray, make! Do

your easiness! O, peace, this is heaven! O, Mr Prince of Pouringtoher, whatever

shall I pppease to do? Why do you so lifesighs, my precious, as I hear from you,

with limmenings lemantitions, after that swollen one? I am not sighing, I

assure, but only I am soso sorry about all in my saarasplace. Listen, listen ! I

am doing it. Hear more to those voices! Always I am hearing them. Horsehem

coughs enough. Annshee lispes privily.

- He is quieter now.

- Legalentitled. Accesstopartnuzz. Notwildebeestsch. Byrightofoaptz.

Twainbeonerflsh. Haveandholdpp.

- S ! Let us go. Make a noise. Slee . . .

- Qui . . . The gir . . .

- Huesofrichunfoldingmorn. Wakenupriseandprove. Provideforsacrifice.

- Wait! Hist! Let us list!

For our netherworld's bosomfoes are working tooth and nail overtime: in

earthveins, toadcavites, chessganglions, saltkles ters, underfed: nagging

firenibblers knockling aterman up out of his hinterclutch. Tomb be their tools!

When the youngdammers will be soon heartpocking on their betters' doornoggers:

and the youngfries will be backfrisking diamondcuts over their lyingin

underlayers, spick and spat trowelling a gravetrench for their fourinhand

forebears. Vote for your club!

- Wait!

- What!

- Her door!

- Ope?

- See!

- What?

- Careful.

- Who?

Live well! Iniivdluaritzas! Tone!

Cant ear! Her dorters ofe? Whofe? Her eskmeno daughters hope? Whope? Ellme,

elmme, elskmestoon! Soon!

Let us consider.

The procurator Interrogarius Mealterum presends us this proposer.

Honuphrius is a concupiscent exservicemajor who makes dishonest propositions to

all. He is considered to have committed, invoking droit d'oreiller, simple

infidelities with Felicia, a virgin, and to be practising for unnatural coits

with Eugenius and Jeremias, two or three philadelphians. Honophrius, Felicia,

Eugenius and Jeremias are consanguineous to the lowest degree. Anita the wife of

Honophrius, has been told by her tirewoman, Fortissa, that Honuphrius has

blasphemously confessed under voluntary chastisement that he has instructed his

slave, Mauritius, to ur;,e Magravius, a commercial, emulous of Honuphrius, to

solicit the chastity of Anita. Anita is informed by some illegitimate children

of Fortissa with Mauritius (the supposition is Ware's) that Gillia, the

schismatical wife of Magravius, is visited clandestinely by Barnabas, the

advocate of Honuphrius, an immoral person who has been corrupted by Jeremias.

Gillia, (a cooler blend, D'Alton insists) ex equo with Poppea, Arancita, Clara,

Marinuzza, Indra and Iodina, has been tenderly debauched (in Halliday's view),

by Honuphrius, and Magravius knows from spies that Anita has formerly committed

double sacrilege with Michael, vulgo Cerularius, a perpetual curate, who wishes

to seduce Eugenius. Magravius threatens to have Anita molested by Sulla, an

orthodox savage (and leader of a band of twelve mercenaries, the Sullivani), who

desires to procure Felicia for Gregorius, Leo, Vitellius and Macdugalius, four

excavators, if she will not yield to him and also deceive Honuphrius by

rendering conjugal duty when demanded. Anita who claims to have discovered

incestuous temptations from Jeremias and Eugenius would yield to the lewdness of

Honuphrius to appease the savagery of Sulla and the mercernariness of the twelve

Sullivani, and (as Gilbert at first suggested), to save the virginity of Felicia

for Magravius when converted by Michael after the death of Gillia, but she fears

that, by allowing his marital rights she may cause reprehensible conduct between

Eugenius and Jeremias. Michael, who has formerly debauched Anita, dispenses her

from yielding to Honuphrius who pretends publicly to possess his conjunct in

thirtynine several manners (turpiter! affirm ex cathedris Gerontes Cambronses)

for camal hygiene whenever he has rendered himself impotent to consummate by

subdolence. Anita is disturbed but Michael comminates that he will reserve her

case tomorrow for the ordinary Guglielmus even if she should practise a pious

fraud during affrication which, from experience, she knows (according to

Wadding), to be leading to nullity. Fortissa, however, is encouraged by

Gregorius, Leo, Viteilius, and Magdugalius, reunitedly, to warn Anita by

describing the strong chastisements of Honuphrius and the depravities

(turpissimas!) of Canicula, the deceased wife of Mauritius, with Sulla, the

simoniac, who is abnegand and repents. Has he hegemony and shall she submit?

Translate a lax, you breed a bradaun. In the goods of Cape and Chattertone,

deceased.

This, lay readers and gentilemen, is perhaps the commonest of all cases arising

out of umbrella history in connection with the wood industries in our courts of

litigation. D'Oyly Owens holds (though Finn Magnusson of himself holds also)

that so long as there is a joint deposit account in the two names a mutual

obligation is posited. Owens cites Brerfuchs and Warren, a foreign firm, since

disseized, registered as Tangos, Limited, for the sale of certain proprietary

articles. The action which was at the instance of the trustee of the heathen

church emergency fund, suing by its trustee, a resigned civil servant, for the

payment of tithes due was heard by Judge Doyle and also by a common jury. No

question arose as to the debt for which vouchers spoke volumes. The defence

alleged that payment had been made effective. The fund trustee, one Jucundus

Fecundus Xero Pecundus Coppercheap, counterclaimed that payment was invalid

having been tendered to creditor under cover of a crossed cheque, signed in the

ordinary course, in the name of Wieldhelm, Hurls Cross, voucher copy provided,

and drawn by the senior partner only by whom the lodgment of the species had

been effected but in their joint names. The bank particularised, the national

misery (now almost entirely in the hands of the four chief bondholders for value

in Tangos), declined to pay the draft, though there were ample reserves to meet

the liability, whereupon the trusty Coppercheap negociated it for and on behalf

of the fund of the thing to a client of his, a notary, from whom, on

consideration, he received in exchange legal relief as between trusthee and

bethrust, with thanks. Since then the cheque, a good washable pink, embossed D

you D No 11 hundred and thirty 2, good for the figure and face, had been

circulating in the country for over thirtynine years among holders of Pango

stock, a rival concern, though not one demonetised farthing had ever spun or

fluctuated across the counter in the semblance of hard coin or liquid cash. The

jury (a sour dozen of stout fellows all of whom were curiously named after

doyles) naturally disagreed jointly and severally, and the belligerent judge,

disagreeing with the allied jurors' disagreement, went outside his jurisfiction

altogether and ordered a garnishee attachment to the neutral firm. No mandamus

could locate the depleted whilom Breyfawkes as he had entered into an ancient

moratorium, dating back to the times of the early barters, and only the junior

partner Barren could be found, who entered an appearance and turned up, upon a

notice of motion and after service of the motion by interlocutory injunction,

among the male jurors to be an absolete turfwoman, originally from the

proletarian class, with still a good title to her sexname of Ann Doyle, 2

Coppinger's Cottages, the Doyle's country. Doyle (Ann), add woman in, having

regretfully left the juryboxers, protested cheerfully on the stand in a long

jurymiad in re corset checks, delivered in doylish, that she had often, in

supply to brusk demands rising almost to bollion point, discounted Mr

Brakeforth's first of all in exchange at nine months from date without issue

and, to be strictly literal, unbottled in corrubberation a current account of

how she had been made at sight for services rendered the payeedrawee of

unwashable blank assignations, sometimes pinkwilliams (laughter) but more often

of the crŠme-de-citron, vair email paoncoque or marshmallow series, which she,

as bearer, used to endorse, adhesively, to her various payers-drawers who in

most cases were identified by the timber papers as wellknown tetigists of the

city and suburban. The witness, at her own request, asked if she might and

wrought something between the sheets of music paper which she had accompanied

herself with for the occasion and this having been handed up for the bench to

look at in camera, Coppinger's doll, as she was called, (annias, Mack Erse's

Dar, the adopted child) then proposed to jerrykin and jureens and every jim,

jock and jarry in that little green courtinghousie for her satisfaction and as a

whole act of settlement to reamalgamate herself, tomorrow perforce, in

pardonership with the permanent suing fond trustee, Monsignore Pepigi, under the

new style of Will Breakfast and Sparrem, as, when all his cognisances had been

estreated, he seemed to proffer the steadiest interest towards her, but this

prepoposal was ruled out on appeal by Judge Jeremy Doyler, who, reserving

judgment in a matter of courts and reversing the findings of the lower

correctional, found, beyond doubt of treuson, fending the dissassents of the

pickpackpanel, twelve as upright judaces as ever let down their thoms, and,

occupante extremum scabie, handed down to the jury of the Liffey that, as a

matter of tact, the woman they gave as free was born into contractual incapacity

(the Calif of Man v the Eaudelusk Company) when, how and where mamy's mancipium

act did not apply and therefore held supremely that, as no property in law can

exist in a corpse, (Hal Kilbride v Una Bellina) Pepigi's pact was pure piffle

(loud laughter) and Wharrem would whistle for the rhino. Will you, won't you,

pango with Pepigi? Not for Nancy, how dare you do ! And whew whewwhew whew.

- He sighed in sleep.

- Let us go back.

- Lest he forewaken.

- Hide ourselves.

While hovering dreamwings, folding around, will hide from fears my wee mee

mannikin, keep my big wig long strong manomen, guard my bairn, mon beau.

- To bed.

Prospector projector and boomooster giant builder of all causeways woesoever,

hopping offpoint and true terminus of straxstraightcuts and corkscrewn

perambulaups, zeal whence to goal whither, wonderlust, in sequence to which

every muckle must make its mickle, as different as York from Leeds, being the

only wise in a muck's world to look on itself from beforehand; mirrorminded

curiositease and would-to-the-large which bring hills to molehunter, home

through first husband, perils behind swine and horsepower down to hungerford,

prick this man and tittup this woman, our forced payrents, Bogy Bobow with his

cunnyngnest couchmare, Big Maester Finnykin with Phenicia Parkes, lame of his

ear and gape of her leg, most correctingly, we beseach of you, down their

laddercase of nightwatch service and bring them at suntime flush with the

nethermost gangrung of their stepchildren, guide them through the labyrinth of

their samilikes and the alteregoases of their pseudoselves, hedge them bothways

from all roamers whose names are ligious, from loss of bearings deliver them; so

they keep to their rights and be ware of duty frees, neoliffic smith and

magdalenian jinnyjones, mandragon mor and weak wiffeyducky, Morionmale and

Thrydacianmad, basilisk glorious with his weeniequeenie, tigernack and

swansgrace, he as hale as his ardouries, she as verve as her veines; this prime

white arsenic with bissemate alloyed, martial sin with peccadilly, free to lease

hold with first mortgage, dowser dour and dipper douce, stop-that-war and

feel-this-feather, norsebloodheartened and landsmoolwashable, great gas with

fun-in-the-corner, grand slam with fall-of-the-trick, solomn one and shebby, cod

and coney, cash and carry, in all we dreamed the part we dreaded, corsair

coupled with his dame, royal biber but constant lymph, boniface and

bonnyfeatures, nazil hose and river mouth, bang-the-change and

batter-the-bolster, big smoke and lickley roesthy, humanity's fahrman by society

leader, voguener and trulley, humpered and elf, Urloughmoor with Miryburrow,

leaks and awfully, basal curse yet grace abunda, Regies Producer with screendoll

Vedette, peg of his claim and pride of her heart, cliffscaur grisly but rockdove

cooing, hodinstag on fryggabet, baron and feme: that he may dishcover her that

she may uncouple him, that one may come and crumple them, that they may soon

recoup themselves: now and then, time on time again, as per periodicity; from

Neaves to Willses, from Bushmills to Enos; to Goerz from Harleem, to Hearths of

Oak from Skittish Widdas; via mala, hyber pass, heckhisway per alptrack: through

landsvague and vain, after many mandelays: in their first case, to the next

place, till their cozenkerries: the high and the by, both pent and plain: cross

cowslips yillow, yellow, yallow, past pumpkins pinguind, purplesome: be they

whacked to the wide other tied to hustings, long sizzleroads neath arthruseat,

him to the derby, her to toun, til sengentide do coddlam: in the grounds or

unterlinnen: rue to lose and ca canny: at shipside, by convent garden: monk and

sempstress, in sackcloth silkily: curious dreamers, curious dramas, curious

deman, plagiast dayman, playajest dearest, plaguiest dourest: for the strangfort

planters are prodesting, and the karkery felons dryflooring it and the

leperties' laddos railing the way, blump for slogo slee!

Stop! Did a stir? No, is fast. On to bed! So he is. It's only the wind on the

road outside for to wake all shivering shanks from snorring.

But. Oom Godd his villen, who will he be, this mitryman, some king of the yeast,

in his chrismy greyed brunzewig, with the snow in his mouth and the caspian

asthma, so bulk of build? Relics of pharrer and livite! Dik Gill, Tum Lung or

Macfinnan's cool Harryng? He has only his hedcosycasket on and his wollsey

shirtplisse with peascod doublet, also his feet wear doubled width socks for he

always must to insure warm sleep between a pair of fullyfleeced bankers like a

finnoc in a cauwl. Can thus be Misthra Norkmann that keeps our hotel? Begor, Mr

O'Sorgmann, you're looking right well ! Hecklar's champion ethnicist. How deft

as a fuchser schouws daft as a fish! He's the dibble's own doges for doublin

existents! But a jolly fine daysent form of one word. He's rounding up on his

family.

And who is the bodikin by him, sir? So voulzievalsshie? With ybbs and zabs? Her

trixiestrail is tripping her, vop! Luck at the way for the lucre of smoke she's

looping the lamp! Why, that's old missness wipethemdry! Well, well, wellsowells!

Donauwatter! Ardechious me! With her halfbend as proud as a peahen, allabalmy,

and her troutbeck quiverlipe, ninyananya. And her steptojazyma's culunder

buzztle. Happy tea area, naughtygay frew! Selling sunlit sopes to washtout

winches and rhaincold draughts to the props of his pubs. She tired lipping the

swells at Pont Delisle till she jumped the boom at Brounemouth. Now she's borrid

his head under Hatesbury's Hatch and loamed his fate to old Love Lane. And she's

just the same old haporth of dripping. She's even brennt her hair.

Which route are they going? Why? Angell sitter or Amen Corner, Norwood's

Southwalk or Euston Waste? The solvent man in his upper gambeson withnot a breth

against him and the wee wiping womanahoussy. They're coming terug their diamond

wedding tour, giant's inchly elfkin's ell, vesting their characters

vixendevolment, andens aller, athors err, our first day man and your dresser and

mine, that Luxuumburgher evec cettehis Alzette, konyglik shire with his queensh

countess, Stepney's shipchild with the waif of his bosun, Dunmow's flitcher with

duck-on-the-rock, down the scales, the way they went up, under talls and

threading tormentors, shunning the startraps and slipping in sliders, risking a

runway, ruing reveals, from Elder Arbor to La Puiree, eskipping the clockback,

crystal in carbon, sweetheartedly. Hot and cold and electrickery with attendance

and lounge and promenade free. In spite of all that science could boot or art

could eke. Bolt the grinden. Cave and can em. Single wrecks for the weak, double

axe for the mail, and quick queck quack for the radiose. Renove that bible. You

will never have post in your pocket unless you have brasse on your plate.

Beggards outdoor. Goat to the Endth, thou slowguard! Mind the Monks and their

Grasps. Scrape your souls. Commit no miracles. Postpone no bills. Respect the

uniform. Hold the raabers for the kunning his plethoron. Let leash the dooves to

the cooin her coynth. Hatenot havenots. Share the wealth and spoil the weal. Peg

the pound to tom the devil. My time is on draught. Bottle your own. Love my

label like myself. Earn before eating. Drudge after drink. Credit tomorrow.

Follow my dealing. Fetch my price. Buy not from dives. Sell not to freund.

Herenow chuck english and learn to pray plain. Lean on your lunch. No cods

before Me. Practise preaching. Think in your stomach. Import through the nose.

By faith alone. Season's weather. Gomorrha. Salong. Lots feed from my tidetable.

Oil's wells in our lands. Let earwigger's wivable teach you the dance!

Now their laws assist them and ease their fall !

For they met and mated and bedded and buckled and got and gave and reared and

raised and brought Thawland within Har danger, and turned them, tarrying to the

sea and planted and plundered and pawned our souls and pillaged the pounds of

the extramurals and fought and feigned with strained relations and bequeathed us

their ills and recrutched cripples gait and undermined lungachers, manplanting

seven sisters while wan warmwooed woman scrubbs, and turned out coats and

removed their origins and never learned the first day's lesson and tried to

mingle and managed to save and feathered foes' nests and fouled their own and

wayleft the arenotts and ponted vodavalls for the zollgebordened and escaped

from liquidation by the heirs of their death and were responsible for congested

districts and rolled olled logs into Peter's sawyery and werfed new woodcuts on

Paoli's wharf and ewesed Rachel's lea and rammed Dominic's gap and looked

haggards after lazatables and rode fourscore oddwinters and struck rock oil and

forced a policeman and collaughsed at their phizes in Toobiassed and Zachary and

left off leaving off and kept on keeping on and roused up drink and poured balm

down and were cuffed by their customers and bit the dust at the foot of the poll

when in her deergarth he gave up his goat after the battle of Multaferry.

Pharoah with fairy, two lie, let them! Yet they wend it back, qual his leif,

himmertality, bullseaboob and rivishy divil, light in hand, helm on high, to

peekaboo durk the thicket of slumbwhere, till their hour with their scene be

struck for ever and the book of the dates he close, he clasp and she and she

seegn her tour d'adieu, Pervinca calling, Soloscar hears. (O Sheem! O Shaam!),

and gentle Isad Ysut gag, flispering in the nightleaves flattery, dinsiduously,

to Finnegan, to sin again and to make grim grandma grunt and grin again while

the first grey streaks steal silvering by for to mock their quarrels in

dollymount tumbling.

They near the base of the chill stair, that large incorporate licensed vintner,

such as he is, from former times, nine hosts in himself, in his hydrocomic

establishment and his ambling limfy peepingpartner, the slave of the ring that

worries the hand that sways the lamp that shadows the walk that bends to his

bane the busynext man that came on the cop with the fenian's bark that pickled

his widow that primed the pope that passed it round on the volunteers' plate

till it croppied the ears of Purses Relle that kneed O'Connell up out of his

doss that shouldered Burke that butted O'Hara that woke the busker that

grattaned his crowd that bucked the jiggers to rhyme the rann that flooded the

routes in Eryan's isles from Malin to Clear and Carnsore Point to Slynagollow

and cleaned the pockets arid ransomed the ribs of all the listeners, leud and

lay, that bought the ballad that Hosty made.

Anyhow (the matter is a troublous and a peniloose) have they not called him at

many's their mock indignation meeting, vehmen's vengeance vective volleying,

inwader and uitlander, the notables, crashing libels in their sullivan's mounted

beards about him, their right renownsable patriarch? Heinz cans everywhere and

the swanee her ainsell and Eyrewaker's family sock that they smuggled to life

betune them, roaring (Big Reilly was the worst): free boose for the man from the

nark, sure, he never was worth a cornerwall fark, and his banishee's bedpan

she's a quareold bite of a tark: as they wendelled their zingaway wivewards from

his find me cool's moist opulent vinery, highjacking through the nagginneck

pass, as they hauled home with their hogsheads, axpoxtelating, and claiming

cowled consollation, sursumcordial, from the bluefunkfires of the dipper and the

martian's frost?

Use they not, our noesmall termtraders, to abhors offrom him, the yet

unregendered thunderslog, whose sbrogue cunneth none lordmade undersiding, how

betwixt wifely rule and mens conscia recti, then hemale man all unbracing to

omniwomen, but now shedropping his hitches like any maidavale oppersite

orseriders in an idinhole? Ah, dearo! Dearo, dear! And her illian! And his

willyum! When they were all there now, matinmarked for lookin on. At the

carryfour with awlus plawshus, their happyass cloudious! And then and too the

trivials! And their bivouac! And his monomyth! Ah ho! Say no more about it! I'm

sorry! I saw. I'm sorry! I'm sorry to say I saw!

Gives there not too amongst us after all events (or so grunts a leading

hebdromadary) some togethergush of stillandbutallyouknow that, insofarforth as,

all up and down the whole concreation say, efficient first gets there finally

every time, as a complex matter of pure form, for those excess and that

pasphault hardhearingness from their eldfar, in grippes and rumblions, through

fresh taint and old treason, another like that alter but not quite such anander

and stillandbut one not all the selfsame and butstillone just the maim and

encore emmerhim may always, with a little difference, till the latest up to date

so early in tbe morning, have evertheless been allmade amenable?

Yet he begottom.

Let us wherefore, tearing ages, presently preposterose a snatchvote of

thanksalot to the huskiest coaxing experimenter that ever gave his best hand

into chancerisk, wishing him with his famblings no end of slow poison and a

mighty broad venue for themselves between the devil's punchbowl and the deep

angleseaboard, that they may gratefully turn a deaf ear clooshed upon the

desperanto of willynully, their shareholders from Taaffe to Auliffe, that will

curse them below par and mar with their descendants, shame, humbug ant profit,

to greenmould upon mildew over jaundice as long as ever there's wagtail surtaxed

to a testcase on enver a man.

We have to had them whether we'll like it or not. They'll have to have us now

then we're here on theirspot. Scant hope theirs or ours to escape life's high

carnage of semperidentity by subsisting peasemeal upon variables. Bloody

certainly have we got to see to it ere smellful demise surprends us on this

concrete that down the gullies of the eras we may catch ourselves looking

forward to what will in no time be staring you larrikins on the postface in that

multimirror megaron of returningties, whirled without end to end. So there was a

raughty . . . who in Dyfflinsborg did . . . With his soddering iron, spadeaway,

hammerlegs and . . . Where there was a . . . Who was playing her game

of . . . And said she you rockaby . . . Will you peddle in my bog . . . And he

sod her in Iarland, paved her way from Maizenhead to Youghal. And that's how

Humpfrey, champion emir, holds his own. Shysweet, she rests.

Or show pon him now, will you! Derg rudd face should take patrick's purge.

Hokoway, in his hiphigh bearserk! Third position of concord! Excellent view from

front. Sidome. Female imperfectly masking male. Redspot his browbrand. Woman's

the prey! Thon's the dullakeykongsbyogblagroggerswagginline (private judgers,

change here for Lootherstown! Onlyromans, keep your seats!) that drew all ladies

please to our great mettrollops. Leary, leary, twentytun nearly, he's plotting

kings down for his villa's extension! Gaze at him now in momentum! As his

bridges are blown to babbyrags, by the lee of his hulk upright on her orbits,

and the heave of his juniper arx in action, he's naval I see. Poor little

tartanelle, her dinties are chattering, the strait's she's in, the bulloge she

bears! Her smirk is smeeching behind for her hills. By the queer quick twist of

her mobcap and the lift of her shift at random and the rate of her gate of going

the pace, two thinks at a time, her country I'm proud of. The field is down, the

race is their own. The galleonman jovial on his bucky brown nightmare. Bigrob

dignagging his lylyputtana. One to one bore one ! The datter, io, io, sleeps in

peace, in peace. And the twillingsons, ganymede, garrymore, turn in trot and

trot. But old pairamere goes it a gallop, a gallop. Bossford and phospherine.

One to one on!

O, O, her fairy setalite! Casting such shadows to Persia's blind! The man in the

street can see the coming event. Photoflashing it far too wide. It will be known

through all Urania soon. Like jealousjoy titaning fear; like rumour rhean round

the planets; like china's dragon snapping japets; like rhodagrey up the east.

Satyrdaysboost besets Phoebe's nearest. Here's the flood and the flaxen flood

that's to come over helpless Irryland. Is there no-one to malahide Liv and her

bettyship? Or who'll buy her rosebuds, jettyblack rosebuds, ninsloes of nivia,

nonpaps of nan? From the fall of the fig to doom's last post every ephemeral

anniversary while the park's police peels peering by for to weight down morrals

from county bubblin. That trainer's trundling! Quick, pay up!

Kickakick. She had to kick a laugh. At her old stick-in-theblock. The way he was

slogging his paunch about, elbiduubled, meet oft mate on, like hale King Willow,

the robberer. Cainmaker's mace and waxened capapee. But the tarrant's brand on

his hottoweyt brow. At half past quick in the morning. And her lamp was all

askew and a trumbly wick-in-her, ringeysingey. She had to spofforth, she had to

kicker, too thick of the wick of her pixy's loomph, wide lickering jessup the

smooky shiminey. And her duffed coverpoint of a wickedy batter, whenever she

druv behind her stumps for a tyddlesly wink through his tunnilclefft bagslops

after the rising bounder's yorkers, as he studd and stoddard and trutted and

trumpered, to see had lordherry's blackham's red bobby abbels, it tickled her

innings to consort pitch at kicksolock in the morm. Tipatonguing him on in her

pigeony linguish, with a flick at the bails for lubrication, to scorch her

faster, faster. Ye hek, ye hok, ye hucky hiremonger ! Magrath he's my pegger, he

is, for bricking up all my old kent road. He'll win your toss, flog your old

tom's bowling and I darr ye, barrackybuller, to break his duck! He's posh. I lob

him. We're parring all Oogster till the empsyseas run googlie. Declare to ashes

and teste his metch! Three for two will do for me and he for thee and she for

you. Goeasyosey, for the grace of the fields, or hooley pooley, cuppy, we'll

both be bye and by caught in the slips for fear he'd tyre and burst his dunlops

and waken her bornybarnies making his boobybabies. The game old merrimynn,

square to leg, with his lolleywide towelhat and his hobbsy socks and his

wisden's bosse and his norsery pinafore and his gentleman's grip and his

playaboy's plunge and his flannelly feelyfooling, treading her hump and

hambledown like a maiden wellheld, ovalled over, with her crease where the pads

of her punishments ought to be by womanish rights when, keek, the hen in the

doran's shantyqueer began in a kikkery key to laugh it off, yeigh, yeigh, neigh,

neigh, the way she was wuck to doodledoo by her gallows bird (how's that?

Noball, he carries his bat!) nine hundred and dirty too not out, at all times

long past conquering cock of the morgans.

How blame us?

Cocorico!

Armigerend everfasting horde. Rico! So the bill to the bowe. As the belle to the

beau. We herewith pleased returned auditors' thanks for those and their favours

since safely enjoined. Cocoree! Tellaman tillamie. Tubbernacul in tipherairy,

sons, travellers in company and their carriageable tochters, tanks tight anne

thynne for her contractations tugowards his personeel. Echo, choree chorecho! O

I you O you me! Well, we all unite thoughtfully in rendering gratias, well,

between loves repassed, begging your honour's pardon for, well, exclusive

pigtorial rights of here hear fond tiplady his weekreations, appearing in next

eon's issue of the Neptune's Centinel and Tritonville Lightowler with well the

widest circulation round the whole universe. Echolo choree choroh choree

chorico! How me O my youhou my I youtou to I O? Thanks furthermore to modest

Miss Glimglow and neat Master Mettresson who so kindly profiteered their

serwishes as demysell of honour and, well, as strainbearer respectively. And a

cordiallest brief nod of chinchin dankyshin to,well,patient ringasend as

prevenient (by your leave), to all such occasions, detachably replaceable

(thanks too! twos intact!). As well as his auricular of Malthus, the promethean

paratonnerwetter which first (Pray go! pray go!) taught love's lightning the way

(pity shown) to,well,conduct itself (mercy, good shot! only please don't mention

it!). Come all ye goatfathers and groanmothers, come all ye markmakers and

piledrivers, come all ye laboursaving devisers and chargeleyden dividends,

firefinders, waterworkers, deeply condeal with him! All that is still life with

death inyeborn, all verbumsaps yet bound to be, to do and to suffer, every

creature, everywhere, if you please, kindly feel for her! While the dapplegray

dawn drags nearing nigh for to wake all droners that drowse in Dublin.

Humperfeldt and Anunska, wedded now evermore in annastomoses by a ground plan of

the placehunter, whiskered beau and donahbella. Totumvir and esquimeena, who so

shall separate fetters to new desire, repeals an act of union to unite in bonds

of schismacy. O yes! O yes! Withdraw your member! Closure. This chamber stands

abjourned. Such precedent is largely a cause to lack of collective continencies

among Donnelly's orchard as lifelong the shadyside to Fairbrother's field.

Humbo, lock your kekkle up! Anny, blow your wickle out! Tuck away the

tablesheet! You never wet the tea! And you may go rightoway back to your Aunty

Dilluvia, Humprey, after that!

Retire to rest without first misturbing your nighboor, mankind of baffling

descriptions. Others are as tired of themselves as you are. Let each one learn

to bore himself. It is strictly re quested that no cobsmoking, spitting,

pubchat, wrastle rounds, coarse courting, smut, etc, will take place amongst

those hours so devoted to repose. Look before behind before you strip you.

Disrobe clothed in the strictest secrecy which privacy can afford. Water non to

be discharged coram grate or ex window. Never divorce in the bedding the glove

that will give you away. Maid Maud ninnies nay but blabs to Omama (for your

life, would you!) she to her bosom friend who does all chores (and what do you

think my Madeleine saw?): this ignorant mostly sweeps it out along with all the

rather old corporators (have you heard of one humbledown jungleman how he bet

byrn-and-bushe playing peg and pom?): the maudlin river then gets its dues

(adding a din a ding or do): thence those laundresses (O, muddle me more about

the maggies! I mean bawnee Madge Ellis and brownie Mag Dillon). Attention at all

! Every ditcher's dastard in Dupling will let us know about it if you have paid

the mulctman by whether your rent is open to be foreclosed or aback in your

arrears. This is seriously meant. Here is a homelet not a hothel.

That's right, old oldun!

All in fact is soon as all of old right as anywas ever in very old place. Were

he, hwen scalded of that couverfowl, to beat the bounds by here at such a point

of time as this is for at sammel up all wood's haypence and riviers argent (half

back from three gangs multaplussed on a twentylot add allto a fiver with the

deuce or roamer's numbers ell a fee and do little ones) with the caboosh on him

opheld for thrushes' mistiles yet singing oud his parasangs in cornish token:

mean fawthery eastend appullcelery, old laddy he high hole: pollysigh patrolman

Seekersenn, towney's tanquam, crumlin quiet down from his hoonger, he would mac

siccar of inket goodsforetombed ereshiningem of light turkling eitheranny of

thuncle's windopes. More, unless we were neverso wrongtaken, if he brought his

boots to pause in peace, the one beside the other one, right on the road, he

would seize no sound from cache or cave beyond the flow of wand was gypsing

water, telling him now, telling him all, all about ham and livery, stay and

toast ham in livery, and buttermore with murmurladen, to waker oats for him on

livery. Faurore! Fearhoure! At last it past! Loab at cod then herrin or wind

thin mong them treen.

Hiss! Which we had only our hazelight-to see with, cert, in our point of view,

me and my auxy, Jimmy d'Arcy, hadn't we, Jimmy? - Who to seen with? Kiss! No

kidd, captn, which he stood us, three jolly postboys, first a couple of

Mountjoys and nutty woodbines with his cadbully's choculars, pepped from our

Theoatre Regal's drolleries puntomine, in the snug at the Cambridge Arms of

Teddy Ales while we was laying, crown jewels to a peanut, was he stepmarm, old

noseheavy, or a wouldower, which he said, lads, a taking low his Whitby hat,

lopping off the froth and whishing, with all respectfulness to the old country,

tomorow comrades, we, his long life's strength and cuirscrween loan to our

allhallowed king, the pitchur that he's turned to weld the wall, (Lawd lengthen

him!) his standpoint was, to belt and blucher him afore the hole pleading

churchal and submarine bar yonder but he made no class at all in port and

cemented palships between our trucers, being a refugee, didn't he, Jimmy? - Who

true to me? Sish! Honeysuckler, that's what my young lady here, Fred Watkins,

bugler Fred, all the ways from Melmoth in Natal, she calls him, dip the colours,

pet, when he commit his certain questions vivaviz the secret empire of the snake

which it was on a point of our sutton down, how was it, Jimmy? - Who has

sinnerettes to declare? Phiss! Touching our Phoenix Rangers' nuisance at the

meeting of the waitresses, the daintylines, Elsies from Chelsies, the two

legglegels in blooms, and those pest of parkies, twitch, thistle and charlock,

were they for giving up their fogging trespasses by order which we foregathered

he must be raw in cane sugar, the party, no, Jimmy MacCawthelock? Who trespass

against me? Briss! That's him wiv his wig on, achewing of his maple gum, that's

our grainpopaw, Mister Beardall, an accompliced burgomaster, a great one among

the very greatest, which he told us privates out of his own scented mouf he used

to was, my lads, afore this wineact come, what say, our Jimmy the chapelgoer? -

Who fears all masters! Hi, Jocko Nowlong, my own sweet boosy love, which he puts

his feeler to me behind the beggar's bush, does Freda, don't you be an emugee!

Carryone, he says, though we marooned through this woylde. We must spy a half a

hind on honeysuckler now his old face's hardalone wiv his defences down during

his wappin stillstand, says my Fred, and Jamessime here which, pip it, she

simply must, she says, our pet, she'll do a retroussy from her point of view

(Way you fly! Like a frush!) to keep her flouncies off the grass while paying

the wetmenots a musichall visit and pair her fiefighs fore him with just one

curl after the cad came back which we fought he wars a gunner and his corkiness

lay up two bottles of joy with a shandy had by Fred and a fino oloroso which he

was warming to, my right, Jimmy, my old brown freer?-Whose dolour, O so mine!

Following idly up to seepoint, neath kingmount shadow the ilk for eke of us,

whose nathem's banned, whose hofd a-hooded, welkim warsail, how di' you dew?

Hollymerry, ivysad, whicher and whoer, Mr Black Atkins and you tanapanny

troopertwos, were you there? Was truce of snow, moonmounded snow? Or did wolken

hang o'er earth in umber hue his fulmenbomb? Number two coming! Full inside! Was

glimpsed the mean amount of cloud? Or did pitter rain fall in a sprinkling? If

the waters could speak as they flow! Timgle Tom, pall the bell! Izzy's busy down

the dell ! Mizpah low, youyou, number one, in deep humidity! Listen, misled

peerless, please! You are of course. You miss him so, to listleto! Of course, my

pledge between us, there's no-one Noel like him here to hear. Esch so eschess,

douls a doulse! Since Allan Rogue loved Arrah Pogue it's all Killdoughall fair.

Triss! Only trees such as these such were those, waving there, the barketree,

the o'briertree, the rowantree, the o'corneltree, the behanshrub near windy

arbour, the magill o'dendron more. Trem! All the trees in the wood they

trembold, humbild, when they heard the stoppress from domday's erewold.

Tiss! Two pretty mistletots ribboned to a tree, up rose liberator and, fancy,

they were free! Four witty missywives, wink ing under hoods, made lasses like

lads love maypoleriding and dotted our green with tricksome couples, fiftyfifty,

their chiltren's hundred. So childish pence took care of parents' pounds and

many made money the way in the world where rushroads to riches crossed slums of

lice and, the cause of it all, he forged himself ahead like a blazing urbanorb,

brewing treble to drown grief, giving and taking mayom and tuam, playing

milliards with his three golden balls, making party capital out of landed

selfinterest, light on a slavey but weighty on the bourse, our hugest commercial

emporialist, with his sons booing home from afar and his daughters bridling up

at his side. Finner!

How did he bank it up, swank it up, the whaler in the punt, a guinea by a groat,

his index on the balance and such wealth into the bargain, with the boguey which

he snatched in the baggage coach ahead? Going forth on the prowl, master

jackill, under night and creeping back, dog to hide, over morning. Humbly to

fall and cheaply to rise, exposition of failures. Through Duffy's blunders and

MacKenna's insurance for upper ten and lower five the band played on. As one

generation tells another. Ofter the fall. First for a change of a seven days

license he wandered out of his farmer's health and so lost his early parishlife.

Then ('twas in fenland) occidentally of a sudden,six junelooking flamefaces

straggled wild out of their turns through his parsonfired wicket, showing all

shapes of striplings in sleepless tights. Promptly whomafter in undated times,

very properly a dozen generations anterior to themselves, a main chanced to

burst and misflooded his fortunes, wrothing foulplay over his fives' court and

his fine poultryyard wherein were spared a just two of a feather in wading room

only. Next, upon due reflotation, up started four hurrigan gales to smithereen

his plateglass housewalls and the slate for accounts his keeper was cooking.

Then came three boy buglehorners who counterbezzled and crossbugled him. Later

on in the same evening two hussites absconded through a breach in his bylaws and

left him, the infidels, to pay himself off in kind remembrances. Till,

ultimatehim, fell the crowning barleystraw, when an explosium of his

distilleries deafadumped all his dry goods to his most favoured sinflute and

dropped him, what remains of a heptark, leareyed and letterish, weeping

worrybound on his bankrump.

Pepep. Pay bearer, sure and sorry, at foot of ohoho honest policist. On never

again, by Phoenis, swore on him Lloyd's, not for beaten wheat, not after Sir Joe

Meade's father, thanks! They know him, the covenanter, by rote at least, for a

chameleon at last, in his true falseheaven colours from ultraviolent to subred

tissues. That's his last tryon to march through the grand tryomphal arch. His

reignbolt's shot. Never again ! How you do that like, Mista Chimepiece? You got

nice yum plemyums. Praypaid my promishles !

Agreed, Wu Welsher, he was chogfulled to beacsate on earn as in hiving, of

foxold conningnesses but who, hey honey, for all values of his latters, integer

integerrimost, was the formast of the firm? At folkmood hailed, at part

farwailed, accwmwladed concloud, Nuah-Nuah, Nebob of Nephilim! After all what

followed for apprentice sake? Since the now nighs nearing as the yetst hies hin.

Jeebies, ugh, kek, ptah, that was an ill man! Jawboose, puddigood, this is for

true a sweetish mand! But Jumbluffer, bagdad, sir, yond would be for a once over

our all honoured christmastyde easteredman. Fourth position of solution. How

johnny! Finest view from horizon. Tableau final. Two me see. Male and female

unmask we hem. Begum by gunne! Who now broothes oldbrawn. Dawn! The nape of his

nameshielder's scalp. Halp! After having drummed all he dun. Hun! Worked out to

an inch of his core. More! Ring down. While the queenbee he staggerhorned

blesses her bliss for to feel her funnyman's functions Tag. Rumbling.

Tiers, tiers and tiers. Rounds.


End file.
